Destiny & Fate
by CorruptedHeart
Summary: FATE: The second adventure between the two star crossed lovers returns. Destined to be apart, yet willing to fight against anything to be with one another. Alec, slowly returning back into his old ways with his coven ventures to seek out this threat terrorizing the vampire world. Death, destruction and pain in order to keep them apart. Full summary inside. A/U series sequel. R&R.
1. DESTINY: Chapter I: Unwanted Visitor

**Destiny**

**A CorruptedHeart Production**

**Renesmee Cullen/ Alec of the Volturi.**

**Name: Destiny.**

**Fandom: Twilight.**

**Ship: Alec/Renesmee.**

**Rated: M.**

**Summary: Renesmee Cullen has lived for fifteen years without any 'accidents.' Though, as she reaches a mature age, the Volturi send in their dangerous weapon to keep an eye on and make a report on the half-breeds progress, but was stealing the heart of Renesmee part of the mission in the first place and is it possible for a Volturi member to return that love? R&R. **

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob wouldn't have sucked so much.**

—xXx—

_In every love story, the guy always gets the girl. They run off into the sunset and then they live happily ever after. They wander through life and marvel at the beautiful times. they grow old, live life side by side, watch their creations grow and then they die. Well, one dies first —obviously— and the other is just so... torn and lost without that person; that they slowly die too. That's the way life goes. Unless... You're like us. Immortal. Your life never ends and you can spend the rest of eternity with that one person you love so dearly. Well, that is if you're anyone but me. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen —I know, a mouthful. I think my mom was on crack or something— I am a freak of nature. Half vampire and half human and this is my story._

—xXx—

* * *

Chapter one: Unwanted Visitor.

"Renesmee, you're going to be late for school."

My mom called at the top of her voice. Obviously she couldn't remember the teenager ritual. We were never 'late' we just arrived in a fashionable manner. Puls, didn't she remember being a teenager? Or was her brain so wired into mom mode now it was too hard to even relate to me anymore? Evidently so. My ritual was probably the same as every other teenage girl. Ignore the first wake up call from your mother, get up at the second or third —depending on how late you had stayed up the night before— had a shower, got dressed, ate and then left. On the way to school, you complain about every guy you know. How they were jerks for not even noticing your hair being different or having a new outfit, just to impress them. Guys, they were typical, weren't they? Treat us like dirt and not know how important we are until we're gone. My mom obviously didn't have this trouble with dad. Considering he says 'I fell in love with her the moment I set eyes on her.' If only we all had it that darn easy.

Dad was out; helping Granpa' Carlisle with hospital runs and crap. Mom was pestering me (or in her language; trying to have 'girl talk') while I rushed to eat the cereal within the bowl. Gotta' love those crunchy nut. I was meeting friends at school. Hopefully they would have something interesting to talk about other than 'beware of the sun.' See, I didn't have the problem my mom, dad or the rest of my family had. They sparkled. I know, funny right? Me... I sort of glowed. Not like the glow a woman gets when she's preggers or just applied new fake tan. I wasn't that lucky. Don't get me wrong, I didn't look like some weird freak that just stepped out of some nuclear experiment or something. It was just a faint glow of the skin. Noticeable if you're actually watching me like some freaky stalker. But still, in the sun; I'd make sure I had my hoodie, to hide all traces of arm glowing as possible. My face, I'd hide with the hood up; avoid all windows and keep my head down. In all fairness, I liked the rain so much better. No effort in having to put on hundreds of clothes just so you can spend the rest of the day sweating your ass off.

Eventually, I was able to set off into the world. Leaving my mom and all my home problems behind me. School was like my heaven. Yes, I was a teenager; who hated school. But at times like these, hanging with friends was probably the best thing about it. After all, I had to cherish each and every moment I had with my friends. I'd be moving in a few years and none of them would hear from me again. My life story.

My checkered hoodie clinged to my body, with my long — yes, I classed myself as tall, even though I really wasn't— black skinny jeans hiding my should be glowing legs. With my bag on my shoulder; I hurried at immortal speed towards the edge of the forest. The cottage wasn't that far a run from the main road I'd have to follow in need to get to school. As the road continued to wind and bend with me walking; the sound of laughter soon infiltrated my ears. Walking up the steps; leading to the large building of doom, I found my peace.

"Can you believe it's prom in less than... a month away and we_ still_ don't have dates."

Ah, yes. Prom. Every girls dream, right? The day you can dance the night away, wear a pretty dress, be the envy of every other girl and dance with your high school sweetheart. Well, that is if you had a sweetheart. For my group of friends, we didn't. My problem wasn't the same as theirs. Theirs were probably nerves from talking too boys, didn't know what to say or do or even think for that matter. Yes, I did get nervous; but they were just guys. My problem was my family. How could I bring a guy home to a family of vampires, willing to rip his head off if he was to hurt me —mainly my dad, Uncle Em and Uncle Jaz— and explain why they were all looking at his throat longingly? Ahaha, that conversation would be pretty darn hilarious. Never the less, I joined in with my friends.

"Hey guys," I whispered.

"Hey, Nessie;" Ivy — the one complaining about prom— said.

"What'cha talkin about?" I asked, leaning against the car she was.

"Prom is in less than a month away and I still don't have a date. Neither does Shannon or Suzannah or.. or you for crying out loud!"

The girls looked down, sighing deeply. I shrugged it off and gave the best pity smile I could give.

"Have we got like... a male repellent or something?"

"No. Don't worry. If push comes to shove, I'll ask Jacob and his friends to take us."

All eyes turned to me. Great. Younger, I loved attention. So god damn much I was stupid enough to dance across the living room naked to get it. Now? Not so much.

"What?" I questioned.

"Jacob—freaking—hot—with—a—capital—H—Black?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course they thought he was hot. He was a werewolf. Meaning those pecks came with the package. To them, they'd drool at the sight of him in a tux, me? Not so much. Jacob was my friend. I loved him an' all but I just didn't see a romantic side to it... yet?

"Oh, oh, oh! I call Paul!" Shannon squealed.

"No, I call him." Suzannah sniped; folding her arms.

"I'd call Jacob but I suppose Nessie will be his," Ivy in a way hissed? I suppose it was. What was wrong with going to the prom with a best friend anyway? There was nothing wrong with it, right? I mean... I used to dance with Jacob at home all the time. What harm was it in school... in front of my friends... dressed up? I shuddered at the thought for some reason.

"Girls," I said flatly, putting my hands out as if to calm them with my motion. "there's plenty of the 'hotties' to go around. Besides, they are the last resort. If we can't get real dates, I'll ask them. Okay?"

"Okay," the girls replied; nodding their heads. Just then, the bell hollered. "We better get to class," I said quickly. Once again, they agreed. We'd all meet again at Lunch. Then we'd be able to talk boys fully.

Thankfully, I had double English first. Meaning I didn't have to changes classes all the way up to Lunch. Today, we were learning some dialogue from 'Romeo and Juliet.' Mr. Herd had something for Miss. Wood so he combined English work with Drama. We were to learn Romeo and Juliet in English; then perform it in Drama with a partner as part of an audition for the play Romeo and Juliet. Yeah, we didn't really get a choice in it. You were to pick out your partners at the end of the week; learn it over the following week and then perform it on the monday. Lets just say, I wasn't hyped about picking a partner. I was the only one in my class who didn't have a friend sitting beside me. I was alone, in the back, watching others pass notes, giggle and stare at boys. Okay, okay. I did my fair share of staring at _a_ boy. But I wasn't the only one. Every girl stared at_ him_ at some point within the school year.

**Nathan Newton.**

Who knew my mom's old friends would end up having such a darn hot son, right? Jessica and Mike had married shortly after mom and dad. Apparently, Jessica ended up getting preggers the night of mom and dad's wedding and to stop people thinking they were a disgrace, they got married. Sweet, right? Yeah, right. Forced into marriage because of a kid. A kid who turned out to be one hot moth-

**"Miss Cullen."**

My head shook instantly, coming back into reality. "Huh?"

Mr. Herd was glaring right at me. As was the rest of the class. Great. I instantly felt my cheeks begin to burn.

"Well? What if Juliet saying to Romeo when she states 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name;'"

I blinked. Oh crap. How long had I zoned out for? People must have been staring at me like I was some kind of nutjob, chewing on my pencil and ignoring the teacher! If the world could swallow me whole at any time, I wished it would right about... now.

"Oh, uh... Well, uhm. Deny thy father, means ignore him basically and to ignore her name? Meaning... just because she's a Capulet doesn't mean their love should be forbidden..."

Mr. Herd looked right at me for what seemed like forever. His eyes being magnified by those ancient glasses. Eventually, he nodded and closed the open book in his left hand with a loud 'bang'.

"Good... now who ca-"

Once again, I zoned out as he continued to talk. Everyone turned back around in their seats while I relaxed and tried to calm my blushing features. No doubt I'd be the laughing stalk of this classroom for a while. Soon, however; the bell went. Announcing my freedom. I slowly began to pick up my books. That was until a pair of feet appeared next to me; causing my eyes to look up and almost fall out their eye sockets.

Nathan. Freaking. Newton.

"Hey," he said; adjusting his own bag on his shoulder. He was wearing the typical jock wear. Tee-shirt with the football jacket, jeans and sneakers. Nathan was too hot to even compare to the usual jock. Hell, he made angels look like freaking dirt. Every move he did was like in slow motion, with some sexual song playing. He had the warmest green eyes I had ever set eyes on. They were like... oak leaves in the middle of summer. Just gone into bloom. His hair was cropped short, due to the football season. But he left it spiky but fluffy at the same time? Those blonde locks...

**Snap out of it, Renesmee!**

"H...Hi," I managed to stutter.

"Renesmee, right?"

Okay, I had to try not to drool at the way he said my name. It just rolled off his tongue. How was it possible for this dude to be human, yet so goddamn hot? I nodded my head, standing up straight and pulling a part of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah... That's me. Mouthful, right? My mom was high... She didn't know there was such a thing as normal names. I have nicknames too, y'know. You can call me Nessie... like the loch ness monster... rawr?"

He stared blankly at me. Like I was some kind of freak. I didn't blame him. I was. God, how was it remotely possible for me to have word vomit so badly? And to him especially? The 'holy lord' must really hated me. "Sorry..."

Nathan shook his head, his lips curved. "It's cool. Anyway, you seem to get this whole... Shakespeare speaking thing. I was wondering if you'd be able to... explain it to me, y'know? Just so I don't make a fool out of myself," he laughed. "I gotta' pass. Otherwise my dad'll stop me playing,"

Oh, yeah. I forgot. Mike Newton was the coach. Seemed he was good for something after all, mom.

I nodded quickly, eyes wide with desire.

"Great. So uh... See you later?" He half smiled which almost made my heart to stop completely. Again, I nodded; letting out a 'uh-huh' noise like the loser I was.

He took a few steps back while facing me then turned. That is when the darn music started in my head. Slow motion walking, him smiling at me over his shoulders with the only sexual, old classic rock song I could think of at that moment in time. It was one I had found in Uncle Emmett's belongings as a kid when I was 'exploring' his stuff._ Def Leppard - Pour Some Sugar On Me_, or something like that. I was probably the only three year old running around singing that. Lets just say, my dad didn't talk to Uncle Em for a while.

Nathan, much to my dismay, disappeared out the door and into the flock of students all rushing to be free from any classes. I followed quickly, wanting to tell the girls the news. Ivy might get her wish to go with Jacob. If all goes well, I'd have Nathan! Jacob would be hers and I'd let the other two fight over Paul. If Paul would agree to it in the first place. Pha! Who was I kidding. It was Paul Lahote for god sake. He never said no to a party. Even if it's a bunch of high schoolers. Of course, he'd have to let Rachel to give him permission to take another girl out on basically a date...

The girls were there, sitting at the table. Well, our table. **The** table was over by the windows. Four tables all pulled together, filled with **_the_ **most popular people within Forks High. Obviously, Nathan was there — considering he was the captain of the football team— crowded with other players — and I don't just mean football player term— and obviously the cheerleaders. The beautiful girls that girls like me wished they were. Well, not I me, but girls who were like myself. I knew for a fact most girls not at **_the_** table wanted to be there. The popular's had three spots within the school _normies_ — their talk for people who weren't popular— weren't allowed to roam. You had **_the tabl_**e, where they ate lunch.**_ The square,_** where they stood before and after school making plans or whatever it was they talked about and then there was **_the bleacher_**. On the football field, there were many bleachers, but only one that no one dared to go. Of course, during games we had to take up seats, but we tried to avoid that one. During games, when we had no choice but to begin to pack up that bleacher, we'd start from the back forward. During games, the populars got the first two rows. Well, the ones who weren't football players who would be playing or the cheerleaders who would be cheering._ The laid backs_, as we called them.

The jocks, laid backs and cheerleaders all sat together. Knew each other. Talked to one another. And probably bitched about one another too. Oh, the joys of high school.

"So, I made first contact with Chris Beam today," Ivy was saying while sipping a can of coke through a straw. Chris Beam was a laid back. Probably one of the 'nice' ones. Who didn't mind talking to normies. He was a regular looking popular. Tall, fairly muscular, dark brown eyes, tanned skin and cropped black hair. I did wonder if he was from the Rez at first, but turned out he had moved from L.A due to his dad getting a huge promotion on Seattle. That's another thing. If you had money, you were a clear shot for being a popular. That's all they cared about. Looks, money and obviously the reputation. "He said I had a nice bag,"

I took a seat and looked down at her white bag, covered in doodles we tended to do while in one of Mr. Davies lectures on global warming. We had to occupy ourselves with something.

"I think... within a month I'll have him as a date, hopefully."

"That is if ditsy doesn't get there first." Shannon scoffed.

Yup, you guessed it. Because the populars only talked, hung out with and knew one another... They tended to only date one another also. I wondered if Nathan was dating one of them...

"Uh, please. She'll be too caught up in her hair to notice me stealing him from him."

"Speak of the devil," I muttered; taking out a bottle of water and a sandwich. Walking through the glass doors were probably the only true popular girls of Forks High. Mercedes Cooke, she was the who heard everything. Who could ruin you with one text message to the entire school. Tall, fake tanned, brown hair. Amber Berth, she was the boobs. You needed information from a boy, you sent in Amber. She had like... Mystical seduction skills. It was unbelievable. I swear she'd already caught a STI or something. Again, tall, fake tanned— only a lighter shade too Mercedes, I personally think Mercade's is naturally tanned anyway— and long blonde hair. Then there was the head of them all. The one who every girl wanted to be, every guy wanted to date. Brittany Hill.

She was the taller out of them all. Long, wavy blonde hair, large blue eyes, dazzling smile, slim figure. The body any girl would kill to have. To be honest, I think she's a future swimsuit model. She'll have a modeling career at some point.

Naturally, my group all had nicknames for them. Ditsy, the one Shannon referred to was Amber. Know it all, was Mercades and Your royal highness, Queen bee or Your worst nightmare was Brittany. Yeah... Lame names, I know. But hey, we're secretly really, really cool.

Yes, I suppose you've figured it out by now. My school is the typical movie high school. You had you're groups of people. The ones you talk too and don't talk too. The places you could go and the places you couldn't. Although I was pretty — thanks to the whole vampire part — and had money due to my grandparents and my dad having saved up over their never ending decades, I didn't let it out I was rich and pretty. I preferred to be the low type. I was that pretty girl who stayed in the back. Who was a dork. Yes, I Renesmee Carlie Cullen am a dork. But I am a pretty awesome dork.

"I like the Queen's shoes today," Shannon said, twirling her hair. I scoffed.

"She's probably got seventeen pairs of them. Her dad splashes the cash every time she doesn't fail's a assignment." Suzannah smirked. I couldn't help but agree.

Amber, Mercedes and Brittany walked right to the table; took a seat and blended in. However, something new did happen. It wasn't Amber talking to Chris. Or Mercedes texting while chatting to some other players, it was Brittany. Her attention wasn't on her usual guy. Well, not usual guy. To be honest, Brittany's attention was always of every guy, since every guy wanted her. Her attention today; was on Nathan. My heart sank. Maybe I will end up having to go with Jacob. I sighed deeply.

"What's wrong, Nes?"

"I talked too Nathan today,"

The table of girls gasped. All leaning forward and gaping at me. "What? What happned! Spill. Tell us everything!"

"What? He came up and said hi..."

"That's not it. Tell us!"

"It is it. Honestly. He said Hi... asked if my name was Renesmee,"

"OH. MY. GOD," Ivy squealed.

"Nathan knows your name!" Shannon added.

"I'm so jelly!" Suzannah interjected.

"What else!" Ivy then calmed.

I took a breath. I knew telling them would probably cause a huge stir and me ending up getting a headache, but what the hell. You only lived once. Or, in my case; you only loved forever.

"Well... he asked me to help him with his shakespeare stuff,"

And cue the screaming; huge huddle and giggled. Questions were thrown about like a tornado. I was on the verge of exploding. I was sure we were getting stared at and probably watched; but at least the attention was on the ones screaming and not me.

"Did he say see **you** later, or c'ya later?" Ivy asked, gawking at me.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. See **you** later means he intends to see you later. Whereas c'ya later is like... 'c'ya later' intending not too, y'know?"

I was confused. Far beyond confused. "He said 'See you later' I'm sure.."

Again, the squealing started; but this time the bell went. I had never been so happy for the end of lunch to scream. I was up and rushing —with the girls behind my, still yapping like little doggies— to the door. I had drama, thankfully. Another class without any of them. A fun filled two hours without anyone talking to me. Where I could zone out and get ahead with reading this damn script. Though, it was hard not to look up and see Nathan; leaning against the wall of mirrors, watching with those big eyes of his hitting his pen against his leg while he was in deep concentration. Unlike any of the other populars, I got the vibe Nathan actually cared about his grades. Who wanted to do good. Although, I personally thought he'd be getting a sports scholarship to College. The footballers may be jerks, but by god they were good at what they did.

Unexpected, Nathan looked up and caught me looking at him. Naturally, I looked down and flushed ten shades of red. I figured I got this from my mom. Much like my eyes and every other human part of me. Looking up through my eyelashes and my hair that had dripped down like some kind of shame curtain, I saw he was still looking. Smiling at me. He looked away again, still smiling. Okay, so this was a start right? At least he was smiling at me. I still had a shot. Maybe he didn't like Brittany. Even though I was everything she wasn't. I wasn't popular. I wasn't loud or... good with guys. I wasn't fully... human. But, I had a shot. Hopefully. That's all there was, wasn't there? Hope. It's what I lived off at the end of the day. Hoping and praying that each and every day would be better than the one before. That one day, I'd be noticed by someone like Nathan. Today, seemed to be the day. It could only get better...

Nathan and I continued to glance at one another until the bell went. It seemed like he was about to get up and walk to me, but his friends pulled him away before he got the chance. My luck was too good, right? I mentally scoffed and gathered my things. I would have walked home, after saying g'bye to the girls, but Jacob was there. Waiting in his Rabbit, that large childish smile on his face. Being with Jacob was natural, considering we were best friends. He knew me better than I knew myself.

"So, what's with the surprise appearance?" I asked as he drove me down the road.

"C'mon Nessie. I am allowed to surprise my best friend, right?" He grinned. I rolled my eyes. Wasn't the answer I was waiting on. He knew this, considering his smile kind of fell after a few seconds.

"There was just a bit of a scare at home. Alice had a vision that freaked a few of them out. Don't worry, we're sorting it out."

"What was it?" I asked, frowning. Anything 'scary' to my family was obviously something to worry about. They were freaking vampire's for god sake. Nothing scared them.

"Visitors. Unwanted visitors. It's getting sorted. Don't worry."

"Who?" I asked, a brow arching. The only visitors we got were the Denalis, the other part of my family who lived in Alaska. I saw them every few months. Well, every six/seven months. They appeared now and then and us the same. I did enjoy the trips to Alaska. The snow was mainly the best of it though.

"You're dad told me not to go into details, Nes. Don't worry. I'm just to take to you right home and then wait until ten. You're family said it should be done by ten."

"So... You're like my babysitter?" I frowned even more. Not only was I not allowed to know what scared my family, but I was also getting babysat at sixteen? Did I look like a kid? Obviously. Considering Jacob laughed and nodded. It wasn't funny to me. In fact, I was far from pissed off. I folded my arms and refused to talk for the rest of the night. Really, I did. Soon as I got home I went right into my room, locked the door — not that it did any use, if Jacob really wanted in, he would bust down the door— and sulked. I would have went on the internet to talk to friends, but I was too far in this... sulking mode to even consider talking to anyone. I'd vent to Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah tomorrow about it. That's what friends were for right? Complaining about crappy things in life. Sadly, sitting listening to Jacob watching the T.V got the better of me. I couldn't keep quiet and do nothing, which I was trying to do. That was the only downer on me, I think.

So, I ended up getting my diary. Ever since I was able to write I had vented everything in this little book. A little red thick — almost like the bible thick. Hell, if I was to live forever, I did need a lot of pages, right?— book with a _'R'_ engraved in golden cursive. There was a golden lock to. Once again, if my mom or dad wanted to invade my privacy, I doubted this lock stood a chance, much like the door. I sat there, thinking of my words. Slowly, I inhaled.

_'Okay, so he looked at me. Nathan Newton looked at me. Smiled at me and talked to me. AND he said he'd see me later. Apparently, that's a big deal. Ivy said that 'c'ya' later and 'see you later' are totally different meanings. Meaning, he actually intends to see me later. Ah, I'm blabbing. Trying to pass the time. Mom and dad have Jacob on babysitting patrol due to some 'unwanted visitors' that they are too tight to tell me about. Whatever that means. It's not like I'm interested anyway. It's just out of curiosity. But, nothing involves me these days. I'm the human one of the family. I'm basically the new Bella. I'm considering calling mom that from now on. And dad. Not to their faces, otherwise they'd probably have a fit. But to my friends and stuff. Basically, behind their back. Edward and Bella. Mom and Dad. It fits, y'know. Mom said she used to call Grandpa' Charlie, Charlie behind his back. I suppose I could follow in her footsteps if I'm basically the new her. Oh, wait..._

_Jacob just yelled on me. Saying it's Ten. He has to head back to the Rez or something. I personally think he's gonna' check up on mom, dad and the rest of them. Make sure these visitors have left. I hope so. But then again, I hope they don't. I have the house to myself! Wait.. What am I doing writing in you now? Now that I'm alone... I can do anything. Run around naked. Eat as much chocolate. Rock out to some tunes. Yeah. I'll write in you sometime soon. Until then, bye._

_Renesmee. x'_

I quickly tossed the book back onto the shelf and began to explore my home. A house was always the same, but when you're in it alone for the first time; it's a whole new place. It's like... yours. It made me want my own place a whole lot more. A place to call my own. Hell, I was only sixteen though. Well, a few days away from sixteen. I stilled classed myself as a sixteen year old anyway. Mentally, I was like... Forty five? Give or take a few? I lurked about in the living room, turning on_ 'Liz Phair — Why can't I?'_ that was one of my favorite songs and tossing my checkered hoodie onto the sofa leaving me in my white tank top and black jeans. I was at home. I could glow as much as I wanted or not. No one would see me. I eventually found the kitchen where I raided the fridge. I was starving. Although I knew what exactly I was starving for, I liked to have a healthy diet. I only drank blood on a Friday, depending on my mood. Yes, I've cheated a few times. But hasn't everyone cheated on their diet at some point?

Humming with the lyrics while scanning the shelves within the fridge, I decided to pull out a carton of orange juice. Nothing better than OJ and a bit of popcorn. I had no intentions on watching a movie, I just wanted to munch the night away.

_"Whhhhhy can't I breathe whenever I think about yoou_

_Whhhhhhy can't I speak whenever I talk about yooou_

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it"_

I sang along while crossing the kitchen towards the cupboard holding the popcorn. Pulling it out and putting it within microwave. I set it for two minutes. There, I turned and went to walk into the living room.

_"So tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you."_

"Perhaps maybe it's a thing I have against women?"

I froze and looked up instantly. There, my eyes met one of the most dangerous scarlet reds I'd ever seen before. Sure, I knew of vampires who ate humans and I knew their eyes were red; but this red was so intense, it reminded me more of a demon than a vampire. But... It, no, he was too beautiful to be a demon, if they even existed. His brown hair flicked over his brow, his smooth looking, really pale milky like skin, those full luscious lips. The only thing about him that didn't shout angel was those eyes, and even those were perfect. Perfectly scary, but perfect. He stood tall and proud. His hands behind his back like a soldier would. His eyes glued to my own. I could feel my heart racing a thousand times a second. Compared to any of the guys at school... No, it would be a sin to compare this... god to any guy at school.

Wait, he's a god now? You don't even know who he is Renesmee! Wait.. What the hell is he doing in your house?

I opened my mouth; about to speak but the stranger put a hand up very quickly indicating me to be quiet. Slowly, he turned his head towards the C.D player and walked towards it. With a sensual move, he gently pressed the 'off' button, creating silence. That is when he turned around to face me again; bowing his head. "You may speak now,"

"Oh, I may, may I?" I replied sarcastically. "Who the hell are you?"

His brow lifted from what I could tell. "Well, I have to say I am slightly offended. The great Renesmee Carlie Cullen doesn't remember me. Excuse me while I go shed a few tears."

Okay, I had to give it to him. He was good at this whole sarcastic game. He was obviously a old vampire. The way he talked gave that away. "Who are you?" I said through clenched teeth.

He began to move once again, putting his hands behind his back once again. "Alec," he said. Alec... Didn't ring any bells. He looked at me continuing to pace back and forth, it was making me feel sick for some strange reason. "... Of the _Volturi._"

I froze in that moment. The Volturi. The vampires who came to destroy me as a child. **He**, the angel, who had come to destroy me as a child. I could feel the world beginning to spin, while he continued to walk back and forth.

"What... what do you want?"

"What I **want** and **why** I am here are two different things, my dear."

I blinked. If I didn't know any better, that was either a flirt... or a threat. I didn't quite know. All I knew that was I was terrified. This is where everyone was. They were fighting off the Volturi; but this one had gotten past and had come to kill me.

"W...why are you here?"

"Ah, there we go. I'm here... to watch over you."

**Wait... What?**

* * *

**A/N: **

Productive start, me thinks. So, read and review?

I enjoyed writing this; those three girls. Mercedes, Amber and Brittany? Yeah... I know those girls. Reflecting off my high school days. Ah, well. At least they made some influence in my life. Being able to write about evil, vindictive girlies. You'll see what I mean about 'evil' as the chapters progress. As will you see more of Alec.

Review, please. It gives me the inspiration and muse to continue to write. They mean a lot to me! It doesn't matter if it's good or bad. I take criticism and am open for pointers to improve.

Thank you for reading! Chapter two has already began to be written.

**_- C.H_**


	2. Chapter II: We are done for

Chapter two: We are done for.

**Alice's point of view;**

Perhaps I shouldn't have made a big deal out of it. Perhaps it was just a minor visit to see how things were coming together. It had been almost sixteen years since they had shown their faces within Forks, or shown their faces at all for that matter. To be clear, I had thought, naively, that our last encounter with the Volturi would be our last. How silly of me, right? Considering Caius had been so... Sceptic as to letting us live. He wanted a bloodbath, hence his vote to destroy us all. Not only Renesmee, but us all. Of course he would one day talk his way round Aro and persuade him to rethink the whole idea. We had gone against all laws, in some way. We had shown ourselves to a human, even though we turned her into a vampire eventually, and then created a immortal child, granted it was biological relation, it was still unacceptable in Caius eyes.

The vision had came to me so vivid I could almost taste it. It was today, I knew it. I wasn't stupid. I knew when things were going to take place. It was a gut feeling. They were there. Once again. The field we had prepared to battle them in; standing there as gracefully as usual. Aro, at the front, grinning like the mad man he was. Caius, bemused as always with vengeance in his eyes, Marcus, bored and the look of wanting to leave... again. Jane was there. Oh, you could not miss Jane. The pet of Aro. At his side, glaring. Looking for a weak spot. Felix and Demetri there too. Ready to pounce. They were all there... So it seemed.

I wasted no time in telling Edward. He was instantly home with Carlisle. The alarms were soon ringing. Thankfully, Renesmee was at school. Safe. Bella had called Jacob, pleading to him to stay with Renesmee. I had seen myself looking at Carlisle's watch in the vision. It read ten. That is when they left. We should be done by then. Bella informed Jacob with everything and explained it would be finished by ten o'clock, none of us would be harmed. Edward then instructed Jacob sternly not to let Renesmee know what was going on. She didn't need to worry. We didn't need to worry. It was a simple check up. Yet, here we were. Standing. Waiting.

I had to admit, I was scared. Terrified even. What if it wasn't just a checkup. In my vision, it all seemed peaceful. Mainly because I was seeing it, and not actually there. However... Now standing there, waiting for them to come out of the darkness, everything was in slow motion. If my heart was alive, I figured it would have been hammering by now. Jasper took my hand thankfully, reassuring me with a smile that we were in this together. I knew in that moment if things were to go downhill, he would do everything in his power to protect me. And I him. Emmett had his hand in Rosalie's, gripping it tightly I could see her marble skin cracked. His was also, but I suppose it was their way of coping. Edward was emotionless. Bella by his side. I wished in that moment I was a mind reader. I wanted to see so badly what he was thinking.

"I'm fine, Alice." Edward whispered. Carlisle placed a hand onto his shoulder; reassuring him. Esmé was cradled into Carlisle's side. His arm wrapped around her. This was it. This time, if the Volturi wanted to strike; we didn't have back up. We didn't have the Denali's at our sides. We didn't have the countless other vampire's willing to risk their lives. We were alone. Vulnerable. Dead.

A cold breeze whisked into the clearing. My breath hitched; stopping completely.

'_They're here.'_ I thought towards Edward. I squeezed Jaspers hand, he nodded to Emmett. Emmett clenched his jaw and nodded back. Rosalie let out a breath and composed herself. Esmé took Carlisle's hand instead of hugging into him.

'_We'll be fine,'_ I thought to myself, though I knew Edward was listening._ 'They are just here to make sure everything and everyone is safe. We're safe.' _

I hoped this was true. I really did. The thought of finally dying scared me. It was a strange concept. Being an immortal and wishing for death; though... When death finally came knocking, you didn't want too. You wanted to live your never ending life. All because of the people who touched you. I couldn't leave my family. My family couldn't leave me. We couldn't leave Renesmee. We would put up a fight.

The shadow figures came into the clearing like the dead of night. Barely looking like they were touching the floor. Just gliding, like ghosts. Second, they formed a line and the hoods came down. We were captivated within blood thirsty eyes. Aro; took a step forward. I felt every single one of us become more tense.

"Carlisle, my dear friend,"

Friend. Is that what you call him? After threatening to kill us all last time? I highly doubt you'll be winning 'friend of the year' award any time soon, Aro. Edward glanced over his shoulder and shot me a glare. Oops. I momentarily forgot about his gift.

"How are my friends?" Aro continued, putting out both his hands in some sort of gesture. Carlisle took a step forward also.

"Nice to see you again, Aro. We are... Well," Carlisle nodded.

"That's good. Very good."

"Aro, why are you here?" Edward then called; catching all their attentions. I bit my lip. Oh god, he had basically demanded to royalty why they had come and ruined our peace. Nice one, Ed. If we die... I'll kill you. Edward didn't react. In fact... He ignored me!

"Nice to see you too. Where is that lovely daughter of yours, Edward?" Aro continued as if Edward hadn't spoken. I could tell this annoyed him. Hell, it annoyed me. Renesmee. Yup. I knew it. A check up. I tensed hold of Jasper's hand more. In a instant, I felt a rush of calm infiltrate all around me. I mentally thanked Jasper. I'm sure he knew I was thankful anyway.

"She's... busy,"

"With the shapeshifter, I presume?" He accused, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"What are you getting at, Aro?" Bella frowned.

Edward was silent. His eyes scanning back and forth. I only wish I knew what was going on.

"Be still, my friends. We come only in peace. We are just... concerned, as are most of the vampires around the world."

Oh, yeah. Most vampires around the world were on our side. I gritted my teeth.

"You see... The child has reached an age where she will not only be needing more blood than usual, but she is infiltrated with attending school, being around wolves," Aro began.

"She is a time bomb about to explode." Caius finished; his eyes flaring with glee. He obviously wanted this. He was the one behind it.

"Renesmee is a tame girl," Esme spoke up; catching everyone's attention. "She would do nothing to harm anyone. It would crush her,"

"That may be so, but how do we know that?" Aro said; glancing to Marcus and Caius individually located by his sides. They nodded in agreement.

"You have our word. Renesmee would do nothing to harm anyone,"

"Even... when she is in relations with a shape-shifter? Whose anger is the trigger of their tranceformation?"

Damnit. I hadn't thought of that. Uhm, think Alice, think! Wait! I got it!

"Anger isn't only their trigger," I said loudly. I instantly regretted it. All eyes were on me now. The Volturi's eyes are the only eyes you never want on you. Especially in a situation like this. "They can phase when they wish," I bowed my head.

Aro pondered for a moment, nodding his head. "That may be so; however we would like to take things into our own hands."

Edward went stiff at that moment. I glanced down to Carlisles watch. 9:58.

"Over my dead body." Edward then hissed. My eyes widened. Over his what?

"Would you prefer Jane, Edward?"

Jane? My eyes went to her. Her lips curved into her trademark sadistic grin. Fear penetrated my stomach. Edward then looked over his shoulder to the family. Jane was too much of a risk; whatever Aro meant by that. Edward shook his head and looked back to Aro. I freaking wished I knew what was going on.

"Excellent. It won't be long, however. A month or two, then he will be gone." Wait... He? What the hell did he mean by.. he? I blinked and did a body count of the Volturi. One.. two.. thr- oh no. One was missing. This couldn't be good. Again, I looked to the clock. 9.59.

"It was nice seeing you again, my dear, dear friends. Perhaps one time you shall come visit us in Italy, no?"

Carlisle bowed his head out of respect, though... We all knew there was no chance of us setting foot in Italy unless we had a death wish. I'm sure the Volturi knew this also.

"We shall, Aro. Nice seeing you."

Aro gave a gentle wave; and before I could blink; they all had vanished. I looked to the wrist watch. 10.00.

"Renesmee," Edward whispered; taking off like a dart through the forest. We all instantly followed him; trying our damned hardest to keep up. Not that it would be any use. Edward was fast. Sometimes, too fast. I rushed after him never the less.

"What's going on?" I called.

"They are keeping a close eye on Renesmee! If she takes one step out of line that's it... for all of us!"

Ouch! That was a bit harsh. Of course, I knew the Volturi could be cruel, but that was a little... too much, right?

"What d'you mean keep an eye on her? How? They are returning to Italy, I can see it!"

"They are, but he isn't!"

He? Who the hell is this he?

Before I could ask; we came to the door. Edward kicked it open and we all rushed in after him. Renesmee was sitting at the table, glass of water in her hand; she seemed to be in awe, yet shaking. I followed her eyesight to the window on the far side of the room. Leaning against the frame, cloak and all; was the Volturi's most prized possession, dangerous weapon, and quiet witch twin out of them both. The one and only... Alec.

"Welcome home." He scoffed, folding his arms.

'_Oh, lord... We were done for.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

Quick update. This chapter isn't that long, but hey ho. Gives you the reason as to why the Volturi are there. Next chapter is full on Renesmee/Alec action! Updates depend on the number of reviews I get. I know, I know. I sound like I'm nagging; but seriously. Reviews do help the muse to write run wild.

**-C.H.**


	3. Chapter III: Sweet dreams

Chapter three: Sweet dreams.

There are three things I didn't quite understand. One, being how a day could go from being outstandingly amazing right to the worst day in my life. Two, being why I was being forced out of my own home because we had a seriously unwanted house guest, and three why **he** was here in the first place, watching over me, or whatever it was he classed it. Alec of the Volturi. Wasting his time in order to look after me. Well, not look after me. The stories I heard of the Volturi is they didn't look after anyone. The protected the species of vampires, but not go around being personal body guards of some sort. There was obviously a catch as to why he was here in the first place. Something my family wasn't telling me. All I was told was I was to spend at least a hour a day with Alec, let him snoop around and be careful what I do. Being reminded he was dangerous and not to piss him off. Though, by the look of him, and I don't mean him being freaking gorgeous, he was easily pissed off. He scoffed, smirked and crossed his arms a lot. But he never smiled. Well, not from what I've seen of him lately. Usually, you'd crack a smile every now and then to be polite. But Alec? It was nothing. Stone cold nothing. I suppose the Volturi weren't much of 'peoples persons.'

I knew one thing for sure though. If mom and dad wouldn't tell my why he was here, I'm sure he wouldn't mind enlightening me. I had a right to know why I had a new stalker, right? After all, he didn't mind telling me how much of a annoyance it would be 'babysitting' as he put it. I doubted Alec would enjoy being here. If he was so used to being stuck in Italy, Volterra — I think that's where mom said they were from— I didn't see why he couldn't just catch the next train out of here. I, clearly, didn't want to be such an annoyance to him. In fact, I didn't want to know him at this point. All the reasons mom and dad have told me have added up to one conclusion; I didn't like him. Apparently, it was mutual. He obviously didn't have much of a tolerance for my coven to start with, so why was he being forced into being here? All these questions would need to be answered before I even remotely considered going along with this. I knew for a fact Jacob wouldn't be happy about this. Especially now that I was to spend most of my days being watched like a hawk by this... I didn't know what to call him. Mass murderer? Monster?

'_Angel..'_

My mind whispered; causing my eyes to widen with shock. What? Just because he looked... Angelic and godlike, didn't make him that. In all means, he was exactly the opposite. I may be young and naive, but I knew the basic facts of the Volturi. One, they didn't like to be challenged. They were royalty. Everyone feared/respected them in some way. They kept out kind safe and allowed us to live among the human's peacefully. Two; they were very, very dangerous. The largest and most dangerous coven in the world. Aro surrounded himself with the best, so no one could oppose their greatness. Each and every one of the Volturi members were special in some way. Hence why they were in the Volturi. Second best wasn't something Aro stood for and by the look on dad's face when he saw Alec standing there by the window; I figured out very quickly Alec was a high ranked guard. Of course he was. He was Jane's brother. Now, there was the third and most final basic knowledge. Three; Jane. You pissed her off, you were basically dead. She cared for one person only and he was the very boy living within my home. All he had to do was rush off to his large coven — if he didn't kill us all himself. Granted, he'd have to take down mom first; due to her mental block which made him out to be a fish out of water. But I had a feeling would be able to figure out a way — and that would be it. We would be facing the wrath of Jane and all the other little minions Aro had hidden up his sleeve. I figured, even if I didn't get to know the reason_ why _he was here... I'd have to play along with this thing. Not just for my own life, but my families. Just gazing at them now; watching me with concerned eyes. I couldn't let them die all because I was too stubborn to go along with the Volturi's rules. I'd play along, for them.

"We can't let her go through with this," Mom was saying, over and over. She obviously was scared. Me, alone with Alec. Alec of the Volturi. I knew I was a freak of nature and could sometimes be a little dangerous; but I didn't think I was that bad. I was obviously bad enough for the Volturi to be 'watching' me for whatever reasons.

"I say we go back there and kick his ass," Uncle Emmett shrugged. That was his usual response to everything.

"And they've come at such a hard time," Grandma Esmé sighed. I usually spent my weekends at the Reservation with the 'wolf boys'. They all knew of my family; so granted they didn't really say anything about them not growing old. However, everyone else for that matter were getting a little suspicious. I was in the clear, yeah. I grew everyday. Nahuel, another freak of nature, said I could stop growing at any age. Hopefully it wouldn't be soon, but I had already noticed that I wasn't going as drastically as I used to be. But my family... Hell, they had resulted in actually dying bits of their hair grey! Parents across town usually dyed their hair to stop it being gray. Aunt Rose refused though. She would rather die than ruin her hair. What Grandma Esmé meant by 'hard time' was... We were actually planning on moving early. They had promised I would be at least eighteen before we had to pack up and vanish for one hundred years, give or take. But it seemed the whole gray hair dye and aunt Alice's mad skills with makeup — yeah, she made it look like there were wrinkles on Grandpa and dad's face when they went to the hospital— weren't as effective as we thought it would be. I had even told my friends — the first time they saw my mom and grandma — that they used botox a lot. Botox! I had stooped that low. I guess, when you're my age... You'd just do anything to keep your friends and not have to move away.

"Aro said it would be a couple of months. He isn't one to go against his word," Grandpa Carlisle tried to reassure, but everyone was still sceptic.

"But now we have two problems, Carlisle. The human's growing a little bit too close to knowing the truth and a dangerous blood thirsty Volturi member living right next door!" Aunt Rose frowned, crossing her arms over her bust. "It's not like we can send him out to deal with the snooping humans." She kinked a brow, playing with the idea. I saw dad flinch and shake his head.

"No human is going to be harmed. We're going to be going along as usual. At the end of the year we will move to Mobile, Alabama with the Denali's as planned. Rosalie, Emmett... You go to Alaska and tell the Denali's of the situation," Carlisle spoke in the best leading voice he could manage. Emmett went to interject but Grandpa put a hand up to 'shh' him. "You stay up there until we send for you. Perhaps Jasper should go too,"

Jasper frowned. "Forgive me... But shouldn't we all stay together? Alec is a high risk at this point in time,"

"Yes, I understand that Jasper but we have to take care of each other. If we are figured out then what good is Alec being here anyway? He will pursue the Volturi's job himself if need be. I will not allow my family to become ashes,"

Maybe they forgot I was sitting there. The way they spoke actually struck fear right into my very soul. The Volturi liked their rules, but I didn't know they would actually kill whoever was 'figured out.' Hell, I thought you'd just get a warning and the humans would be forced into silence or changed themselves... Not both sides be killed as a punishment. I guess for the humans and my kind curiosity did kill the cat...

"Alice, we will need you to double your aging skills with me, Edward, Bella, Esme and yourself if possible."

Alice bobbed her head at Grandpa's request.

"We will need you here to keep a close eye on Alec and his choices when Renesmee isn't with him,"

Yeah, downer on being one of my kind. Alice couldn't see my future. My story wasn't like the others, whose fortune could be read by the amazing Alice. I was a book in progress.

The debate went on for god knows how long. Eventually though, they came to agreement. After the prom and the drama play — if I got a part, which... Hopefully I would. The longer I got in Forks, the more memories of Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah I had to cherish until my last breath or the end of the world — we would pack up and leave and not set foot in Forks again until everyone who had met us and the memory of our existence was dead and gone.

"Alice, can you see what he is doing now?" Dad asked, his arm around Mom. Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper had gone upstairs to pack the things they would need. Grandma' was on the phone to Tanya, telling her that they were coming early and everything would be explained then they got there.

Alice eyes flicked back and forth as if she were some computer scanner.

"He's... looking around," she muttered. "going through things. He's hungry... and bored."

'_He better stay out of my room,' _

I thought icly. Dad gave me a subtle smile then turned his attention back to Alice. She snapped out of it. "He's going to Seattle to eat. He'll be gone for a hour."

"Good!" I jumped up off the sofa. Eyes turned to me. "I'll rush in and get some things I need," _'and things I don't want him to see.' _"and get out as quickly as I can. He won't even notice I've been there."

Okay, he might notice I was there. Considering his senses were just like my families. He'd probably smell me out a mile away. But it was worth a shot, right? I mean... I needed my spongebob jamies for crying out loud!

"No, what if he comes back and catches you there! It's too dangerous, Nessie." Mom said; crossing the room and putting her hands on my face. God, I'd wish she'd stop treating me like a child! I could handle myself and I knew what I would have to do and say with Alec anyway. I could, in no way, annoy Alec more than him being here has done already. I just wouldn't piss him off more than what he already was. I'd be polite and friendly. Well... I'd try my best.

"I've seen him come back home, so Renesmee wouldn't be there otherwise I wouldn't have seen it," Alice said rather boldly. At least someone had faith in my choices.

"I'll be fine mom," I quickly said; going into my tiptoes and kissing her cheek. She reluctantly nodded; letting her hands fall from my face. "Be quick,"

And with that, I rushed out of the door and into the night. It was probably around eleven pm. The moon was shining down onto the pitch black trees like a torch. Blackness covered the sky like a blanket; refusing to let anyone see past the moon. Little specs of stars where here and there, but it wasn't at all clear. Clouds choked out the moon now and then, leaving the sky to look a shade mixed of black and gray. I was used to the darkness but knowing there was the potential killer to my family out there kinda scared me. I closed in on the house and noticed a lamp had been left on. Aw, he didn't like to return home to darkness. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. To be sure, I cleared my throat.

"Hello?"

Nothing. Just silence. Thank god! I hurried to my room and packed a bag full of my things. Clothes, shoes, books, makeup, etc. Not that I needed the makeup. Aunt Alice had enough to open her own mall of beauty. I just didn't want Alec poking around my makeup bag and looking at the shades of lipstick I wore. Speaking of poking around... Diary! I flung myself to the other side of my bed, moving along the shelf in search for the satin red diary the size of the bible. There. I picked it up and nodded in pleasure. The lock was still in tact, meaning Alec hadn't gone into my room. Picking the bag up and placing it over my shoulder; I took one last look to my own personal space and backed out the room. Turning out the light and closing the door behind me.

All in all, I was around ten, maybe fifteen minutes. As the door clicked shut, my whole body froze instantly.

"_Leaving so soon?" _

It was a soft, gentle whisper. Right into my ear. I could feel the presence right behind me causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I gasped and turned around instantly; only to be surprised at how close he was. A few inches closer and my face would of been on his. My lips would have been on his...

I quickly pushed him away. He backed up with a chuckle, obviously amused by the reaction he had gotten.

"You have got to stop doing that! It's... creepy!" I scolded, trying my damn hardest to calm myself. "Hey... What are you doing here in the first place. You were out hunting,"

"You know, the wind is such a beautiful thing. Sends so many scents and smells right to your nose. Things I have grown to ignore in the many years I have lived. Though, who would want to forget your smell," he put a hand out, gently taking a curl of my hair and fixing it so it wasn't out of place. I was so stunned by his moves... his words I felt as if I could have fainted there and then. Hell, I wished I had, because the thoughts I were having were like a traitors. This guy was the enemy. If it wasn't for him being here; my family wouldn't have to be splitting up!

"Yeah, well... I would prefer it if _you_ did forget it. In fact, why don't you forget me being here completely?"

"Come on now, miss Cullen. We didn't get a proper 'hello' earlier due to your families drastic entrance."

"It wouldn't have been drastic if you hadn't of bothered being here. And what was the sarcasm all about?"

His brow arched. "Sarcasm?"

"Yeah... 'Welcome home.' Do you have to be so... irritating with your one liners?"

Alec gave a scoff, rolling his crimson eyes to the back of his head. "Would you have preferred me to have been rude and not welcomed them home?"

"You being here is rude. You've kicked us out of our home."

Alec frowned at that statement. As if I had actually offended him. Score one to Renesmee. Yes!

"I'll have you know, miss Cullen" — for some strange reason, I actually liked him calling me that! It made me feel... older. Mature. My own person. I wouldn't stop him calling me that anytime soon, that would be sure. — "I didn't ask for your father to give up your home. I have no problem with sleeping outside or finding a motel. You're family were simply being..."

"too kind," I finished his words. He nodded, putting his hands behind his back.

"Exactly." he agreed. "And who would I be to refuse the offer. I hear Esmé is a real humble woman and would be offended if I turned down any friendly gesture."

I rolled my eyes at this. "Yeah, that's her alright."

It was strange how different we were, in general. His coven —I didn't know if he referred to them as his family— obviously weren't as kind as Grandma' was. For a moment, I did wonder what it would be like to be one of them. So... cut off from the world. Surely it drived them insane?

Seconds ticked by and not a word was said. We just looked at one another in complete and utter silence. It was peaceful but still a little unnerving. I cleared my throat nervously, deciding I better be the one to break the ice.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked, actually surprised it came out as confident as it had. Another point to me, I figured.

"Havent your parents told you?"

I shook my head. Alec frowned and then went emotionless. No emotions showed on his face. He just looked blank. This seriously annoyed me. I mean, who went emotionless at a question like that. It wasn't that hard. It was like asking someone why they moved or their name for god sake. Of course, he had already given his name. Alec cleared his throat suddenly.

"Well, I doubt your parent's would be thrilled on me telling you why I have been given the pleasure of watching over you, but I believe you have a right to know and... I'll be able to annoy your family in some way by giving you this information," he said with a rather smug tone. I had to admit, I kinda liked it. Even though he was kinda insulting my family and wanting to cause trouble, at least I got a answer, right? I figured that emotionless look was just him thinking.

"Back when you were a child and we came—"

"To destroy me, I know the story." I said quickly. He put his hand up to silence me like he did the when I had first met him.

"came to investigate the accusations of an immortal child, Aro decided to leave your fate with a vote."

A vote? My fate was left to a vote. Seriously? Mom and dad didn't tell me this. Well, I was kinda glad I did ask Alec now, I had gotten some vital information. If the vote had gone the wrong way, hell... I'd be dead!

"Caius voted that you and your family should be destroyed. He saw you to be too much of a threat," Alec explained. I blinked. Caius. I'd have to ask which one that was again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, many, many years ago we had some problems with immortal children. That's kids who had been turned before a mature age. They were running wild and killing everything and everyone in sight. We had to dispose of the problem and also put a stop to anyone ever creating a problem like that again. So, Aro made a law. Any immortal child created will be destroyed, as will their creator. So, that explains why we came to investigate and see if you being a immortal child was true. See, Irina Denali,"

I knew of her. Tanya didn't like talking about it much; it still hit a nerve. It was obvious everyone loved Irina dearly. "and the sisters 'mother' Sasha created an immortal child after the law was ruled. The child was destroyed, as was she. Thus; why Irina was upset and confused by your existence."

I nodded ever so slightly. Alec carried on.

"The rest voted that you were safe and we left in peace. However, Caius was still septic. I am here to make a full report if you are safe or not. So, I'm basically the inspector."

I was under investigation. Great. That news made me nervous. I could see now why my parents didn't want to tell me. But I would be so darn careful now. "So the choice if I live or die is basically yours to make?"

Alec didn't reply, he simply nodded then looked to my hand and noticed the book. He put his hand out as if to take it. I instantly snapped my hand behind my back. His large eyes shot to mine.

"Private?"

"Very."

"Makes me wish to see it all the more."

Oh, I didn't like him. I despised this boy. He obviously didn't know the meaning of privacy! He wanted to see my diary? Letting him read the things in there would be like letting him read my mind. I had enough of that with dad around, seriously. "No."

"I'll allow you to skip tomorrow's session with me,"

"Tempting, but no." I shook my head. Alec's jaw tightened in that moment, his lips creating a thin hard line as he flashed forward, pinning me to the wall with the closeness of him. I could feel his chest against my own, his lips were mere inches from mine again. I could smell, even taste, his sweet breath. The scent of him overpowered my nostrils. It was a musky, sweet smell. Earthy, if anything. The aroma alone left me intoxicated with the stench. It took me a few seconds to isolate what exactly his odour was but when I did, I instantly craved it. Alec smelt like cinnamon. Sweet, musky, and delicious. Though, everyone knew the trick with cinnamon, it may smell divine but the taste left your mouth dry and burning. This thought however left my mind wandering to whether he tasted like it also. Rage seemed to flick in his eyes. Fire burning within the depth of his irises. I almost melted with fear and desire..

"Let me see the book, Renesmee. The last entry?"

My mind wandered with his words, breathing in his breath as if it were a drug. The last entry... Where I was bitching about the Nathan, mom, dad and Jacob. I could let him read that...

Slowly, I brought my hand out from behind me. Alec's hand trailed along mine, taking it within his hand. "Thank you,"

With that, my personal space was returned. I was left feeling... confused. Alone. Used? Alec only made me feel worse the moment he opened the lock effortlessly, and flipped the pages to the last entry. At least he kept his word. Within a second, Alec turned my emotions right to embarrassment. He began to read aloud my thoughts.

"_'Okay, so he looked at me. Nathan Newton looked at me. Smiled at me and talked to me. AND he said he'd see me later. Apparently, that's a big deal. Ivy said that 'c'ya' later and 'see you later' are totally different meanings. Meaning, he actually intends to see me later. Ah, I'm blabbing. Trying to pass the time. Mom and dad have Jacob on babysitting patrol due to some 'unwanted visitors' that they are too tight to tell me about. Whatever that means. It's not like I'm interested anyway. It's just out of curiosity. But, nothing involves me these days. I'm the human one of the family. I'm basically the new Bella. I'm considering calling mom that from now on. And dad. Not to their faces, otherwise they'd probably have a fit. But to my friends and stuff. Basically, behind their back. Edward and Bella. Mom and Dad. It fits, y'know. Mom said she used to call Grandpa' Charlie, Charlie behind his back. I suppose I could follow in her footsteps if I'm basically the new her. Oh, wait...'"_ Alec flicked the page, giving me a smirk. I blushed, naturally.

"_Jacob just yelled on me. Saying it's Ten. He has to head back to the Rez or something. I personally think he's gonna' check up on mom, dad and the rest of them. Make sure these visitors have left. I hope so. But then again, I hope they don't. I have the house to myself! Wait.. What am I doing writing in you now? Now that I'm alone... I can do anything. Run around naked..."_ Alec paused, his brow raising ever so slightly. Again, I blushed. Only this time, I was sure I had turned ten shades of red. Why the hell did I have to write that? Why. Why. Why. Why!

"_...Eat as much chocolate. Rock out to some tunes. Yeah. I'll write in you sometime soon. Until then, bye. Renesmee.'"_

He closed the book, returning his eyes to me.. "Calling your mother and father by their names... How rebellious."

Obviously, he was taking the piss. He put out the book; handing it to me. Instantly, I snatched it back and hid it under my arm. "Yeah.. Well, it was intended for me to know and me to know alone."

He nodded, scoffing yet again. "But of course. We wouldn't want our parents to know what we write about now, would we. Especially... Running around nude."

I glared at him. My teeth clenching so tightly it actually began to hurt my jaw. I had to be careful. Didn't want my teeth to fall out. I mentally laughed at this.

"Well," Alec said, returning his hands behind his back. "This has been fun, but I think you should get back. We don't want _Edward _to think something has happened to you now, would we?"

I blinked. I had to give it to him. Alec could be kinda... funny. I had to fight off the laugh and the glare for his cockyness. "No, we wouldn't."

I stuck my nose into the air, storming on pass and to the door. Alec was in front of me in a gust of wind. Holding the door open for me.

"Would you like me to walk you back, my dear?" He offered.

I contemplated the thought. I had seen in movies.. Guys walking the girl home and to the door. Where they would finish the night off with a divine and beautiful kiss, leaving each other longing for more. But then, reality set back in and I realised who exactly was offering to walk me home. No matter how much of a sex god Alec was, there way no way in hell he would be my knight in shinning armour. He was the knight holding me captive or whatever. I scoffed in his face. Proudly, might I add.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking myself, thank you very much." I snapped in his face, proud of myself.

"I never said you weren't. Have a pleasant night, miss Cullen. Sweet dreams," he bowed his head in regards. As much as I wanted to smile at him, I was too proud in myself and too stubborn to give into his charm. I simply stormed off until I heard him shut the door. There, I let out a breath and rested against a tree.

Had I honestly been mentally seduced by a freaking Volturi member? I may have hated Alec and his cockyness and his charm and his presence within my home... But I had to give it to him. He knew how to get under a girls skin. **Especially mine**.

—xXx—

I couldn't spend forever debating on whatever Alec was playing in there. It was too risky, due to the fact my family were probably timing me being gone. If I was more then half a hour, then they'd probably send a search party out for me. Yeah, my family were that protective. I guess it was expected, considering who it was most likely to have killed me. It wouldn't be looked at as a coincidence me dying the day a Volturi member decides to pop into town for a visit. As soon as I got in the house, Bella — yeah, I was doing this now. Alec made it look cool — was all over me. Hounding me for questions and stroking my face. Dad looked like he was looking through my mind, but thanks to mom being so close and touching me; I was protected.

Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper left around twelve. After a lot of hugging and kissing and 'I'll miss you', mainly from aunt Alice and uncle Jazz. But still, I'd miss them all. Hugs were passed around like cake at a kids birthday party. As soon as they left the house and set on into the darkness, disappearing from view; the house seemed empty. Cold. Alone. I went right upstairs to bed, showered and changed. I got Dad's old room, which large opened windows overlooked the forest and in the distance, I could see the light from the cottage. It wasn't clear, but at least I could see it faintly. I decided to move the bed —silently— across the room so I could lay in bed watching the light. Calmed by it. Wondering what he was doing. He didn't sleep, so what did a Volturi member do to pass the time? Read? Watch T.V? Dance? Go for a walk? All of these were possibilities and for some strange reason... I wanted to be there to witness them all. I wondered if Alec ever watched the T.V and if he did; what was his favorite show? If he read books; what was his favorite book and why? If he would go for a walk; I wanted to know where he would go. Would it be some place perfect, peaceful, quiet? Or loud and chaotic? And... did he know how to dance? Slowly, my eyes began to fall heavy as I watched the light; dimming due to my tiresome eyes.

I replayed his voice in my head one last time.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

**A/N:**

****Alright... So, I had the inspiration to carry on writing this chapter and getting it done quickly thanks to the reviews & the emails I received informing me of favorite author alerts, favorite story alerts, etc.

Each and every one mean the world to me. Currently, I've written A LOT of chapters ahead. So, keep reviewing! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I really appreciate the feedback. Next chapter will be updated soon.

**-C.H.**


	4. Chapter IV: Surprise appearance

Chapter four:

Surprise appearance.

I was awoken by the sound of rain. Ah, yay. Rain. Meaning, I would be attending school and not have to worry about _'mister seduction' _anytime soon. I looked at the clock and figured mom was planning on letting me stay off today, considering how late I had gone to bed. Downstairs, I could hear her on the phone to dad. He was out with Grandpa. Apparently, Alice had gone mega makeup maniac with the whole aging thing. He said himself that he looked like a thirty-five year old. Ha, I'd wanna see that. If he looked thirty-five... I wonder how old Grandpa looked. Again, I'd have to see. I got up silently and changed into a blue pair of jeans and a plain tee-shirt, topping it with a white hoodie, due to me forgetting and leaving my favorite one at the cottage with _him._

Wandering down the stairs, I cleared my throat. Mom looked at me and smiled, then returned to her phone call. "I'm just gonna grab something to eat at school," I said. She nodded her head; obviously not taking in what I was saying. But before she could pull me up on it, I was out the door with my bag. There was no way in hell I was missing school. I decided to walk instead of run through the forest. Take in the fresh air and feel the raindrops spill onto my face. I was so lost within my dreamy state, I didn't even notice the fact I had a follower. Not until he spoke, that is.

"Off to school, I see?"

I actually jumped out of my skin. My eyes wide with alarm. He had to stop doing that. I was going to end up having a heart attack if he carried on! Right, remember Renesmee. Be nice. He could kill you with one flick of his hand. I took a deep breath, in order to calm my breathing.

"Morning Alec," I mused, calming my heart down. He nodded his head as a greeting.

"Yeah, gotta learn those A, B, C's." I made an attempt at a small joke. He didn't smile, though. He just nodded. I noticed he did that a lot. _Hard ass. _He didn't show much emotion either and I don't mean didn't smile a lot or anything. I mean he showed no emotion period. It was like talking to a brick wall... If they could talk back. In this case, my brick wall could.

"What are you doing out so early?" I asked, beginning to dislike the silence. Alec shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips in a god-like way. Leaving me strangely breathless.

"A morning stroll," he said blandly.

"But it's raining,"

"Indeed it is. Ten points for the half-breed."

Ten points? Did he really say that? I looked at him, fighting the smile off my lips. He glanced down to me and it was then I noticed it. The side of his lips, just the little corners, curving. He made a joke with his sarcasm! I let out a laugh, knowing it was safe to do so.

"So, that leaves me ten points and you zero."

"I'm playing a losing game," he noted. "but I shall get points before this evaluation is through,"

I knew what he meant by evaluation. Once he had reached his conclusion and this was all over and he would leave. I wished that day would hurry up. It wasn't like I was some masked murderer who killed people in secret just to get thrills of being caught. Bella and Edward brought me up to respect humans. Hell, my best friends were human!

"I bet I'll still win," I said bluntly, so sure of myself.

"What do you bet, miss Cullen?"

"Okay, can you stop calling me that?" I said, finally realizing how annoying that name was. Looking up towards him, it was then I noticed how tall he actually was. 5'10. Taller than me, that's for sure.

"Would you like me to call you by your name?" He asked.

"Call me Nessie, everyone does."

Alec's brow creased into a deathly frown. I, was startled by it, as if I had said something wrong and that was it. I was a dead girl walking. Well, half dead girl walking. I felt my heart begin to hammer ten times its natural speed. The look on his face was total disgust. What the hell did I do?

"You want me to refer to you as the loch ness monster?" He asked in a venom coated tone. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"What's wrong with Nessie?" I frowned, slightly offended at his tone towards my nickname. It wasn't his to live with, it was mine.

"What is _right_ with it?" He stated, returning his eyes in front of him. "I apologise but I refuse to call you that, Renesmee. You realise I would be calling you a monster by calling you _that _name."

"I kinda am a monster..."

"Never the less, Renesmee. You are more normal than any of us, thus you shouldn't be referred to as a monster. You should be named something unique, as that is what you are.." He said quickly and swiftly. I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or not. Why did Alec have to use words that confused me? "I shall call you by your full name for I simply am not using that excuse of a nickname for you."

"But Renesmee's a mouthful," I complained, knowing I'd probably get tired of him saying 'Renesmee' all the goddamn time. "Come up with a nickname for me then," I said. Yeah, this would be hilarious. Alec of the Volturi set a task to think of a pet name for me. He'd probably come up with 'road kill' or something like that. Alec's head turned to me again, his eyes looking as if they were filled with mischief.

"Create a nickname for you?" He repeated, the curves to his full lips returning. I felt the melting feeling begin yet again. "Alright. That shall be our first task. When you return from school, we shall go over names I have come up with. Deal?"

I watched the way he spoke, taking in his every word. First task. This guy was really into the whole 'must speak properly' thing, wasn't he? Couldn't have a little bit of slang in there or anything. I actually kinda liked it. I nodded my head, giving a full smile of my teeth. "Deal and if you come up with something I actually love then five points to you?"

"I shall try my best," he bowed his head; coming to a stop. I frowned at his sudden stand still, then realised I was at the end of the forest. The road leading to the school was just there. Ah, why did I have the urge not to go to school? Of course, I'd have to go now. Since I made that deal with Alec. This was going to be hell. Me sitting wondering what he was going to come up with. I guess patience was a virtue.

"G'bye Alec," I waved; backing out of the trees and onto the pathway.

"Arrivederci," was what I last heard before he vanished completely. I sighed, rather happy with myself. Maybe Alec being here wasn't such a bad thing afterall.

—xXx—

Everyone was in today. I had most likely expected one of the girls to fake being ill, in order not to come to school on such a miserable day like this; but all were here. As was I, grinning like a madwoman. Just thinking of the possibilities of nicknames Alec could come up with. He had bound to have lived a while due to his amazing vocabulary skills, but it did make me wonder. Would he use it for good or bad? Worry and excitement didn't go well, did it? My stomach seemed to be in knots, but I enjoyed it. Thoroughly. I walked on past groups of friends huddling under jackets to keep dry from the rain, oblivious to the fact my hair was clinging to my face.

Ivy was stood under an umbrella with the others. Chatting away endlessly. In a daze, I stood beside them, not saying a word. They did fall silent when I arrived, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't, they glanced at one another in confusion.

"You okay, Nessie?" Suzannah finally said.

"Never better." I replied. Should I tell them about Alec? Maybe I shouldn't. After all, I didn't know if he intended for people to actually know he was here other than my family and myself. Maybe he liked to keep to himself, due to the fact he wouldn't set foot outside the forest and into the open. Maybe he was shy? Ha! Him, shy? His master of seduction skills into me producing my diary into his hand last night proved to me he wasn't shy and would do anything to get what he wanted.

I decided; if they were to ever see Alec then I'd tell them about him. Make up some jackass story on how he was a friend of the families. That wasn't that much of a lie, considering he was kinda friend of the family. Aro and Carlisle classed themselves as friends, so by all means it was kinda the truth. I could just say he was Aro's son. Aha! Possibly true, I'd have to ask how close Alec was to Aro. In fact, I still had a lot of questions to ask him. He didn't seem to have much of a problem answering the 'why are you here' one, so he wouldn't mind answering more, right?

"Don't look now, but Nathan Newton is looking right at us," Ivy breathed, causing all of us to turn and look. What did she expect us to do, ignore it? Hell, we wanted to see if it were true! Any girl —even me— who caught the attention of Nathan Newton would instantly feel like a someone.

His eyes met with mine and gave a flash of his teeth. A friendly, welcoming smile. As if mentally he was saying 'hi' for the first time since first grade! I felt my heart melt, but my mind did wander. Wandered right to the very person I doubted I'd ever picture smiling at me out of friendliness. Alec.

I imagined him being in among all the populars, blending in as if he belonged there. Which he would have, if he were human. Alec was unbelievably beautiful. Anyone who said otherwise needed to go to the opticians and get the strongest pair of glasses available. He was obviously rich. Hell, the Volturi were our royalty for god sake. Obviously he was rich. He lived in a castle for crying out loud. And to top it all off, he would have the personality to be a popular also. A master in seduction. I could just imagine it now. Watching Amber, Mercedes and Brittany breaking their high heels just to get a small whiff of his divine scent..

"Did he just smile at you?" Shannon whispered, turning eyes on to me. Her voice broke me from my daydream, bringing me back into the present.

"Who?" I blinked.

"Nathan, duuh!"

"Oh... Uh, yeah. I think so." I shrugged. The girls went into a fit of giggles while I was left the only one sane and unaffected by Nathan's dazzling smile. No, I was left dazed by my imagination of what Alec's dazzling smile would look like, if he ever smiled.

The bell sounded and instantly people began to rush inside to be out of the rain. I followed after my fleeing friends, being hit by the sudden heat of the inside world. I tried to think of what I had first, but Suzannah reminded me. Gym.

The class we were all together in. At least I wouldn't be alone for a while; thinking of him and his stupid nickname offer. I changed into my sweats and tied my dripping hair up. Gym would give me a chance to heat up, sweat and give our clothes a chance to dry a little. The sport was simply basketball. Giving me a chance to let off some steam. I mean, what female teenager didn't secretly like to play a bit of sports when their head was a bit muddled? Yes, they might complain that they hated it and would do anything to get out of it, but when push comes to shove, we secretly enjoyed it. I know I did. Especially getting to throw the ball into the basket and getting the rushing feeling of victory come over you like a sweet waterfall. You scored a basket, got a point and your team was closer to winning all thanks to your tactics. Shannon, Suzannah and Ivy were reluctant at the start, as most girls are. Eventually they got into it. I think they spent the first ten minutes watching the boys playing their round on the other side of the gym hall. Girls watching guys in shorts. Obviously. I smiled at this and took a wander towards the changing room once our lesson was over. The girls, who had hardly played at all, followed me.

I pulled on my now dry clothes and decided to keep my hair up in the messy ponytail it was currently in. Doing up the zipper for my hoodie, I stood by the door waiting for the bell to ring indicating next lesson. English. Once again, I would have to withstand the events of Romeo and Juliet. It wasn't that I didn't like the book or play, whatever it was. I actually did. In fact, I cried reading it the first time. But after a while, reading how stupid they really were for giving up their lives just for love got boring. Yet, maybe I saw it as stupid because I had never really came to feel that. Would I ever give up my life because a lover died? Because I wouldn't be able to live the rest of eternity without them? Probably **not**...

"So, you spoken to Nathan yet?" Ivy asked once she and the others were dressed and walking along the corridor towards our classes. I knew this was coming. I had made the mistake of telling them he said 'see you later.' Which meant, since they were my best friends, they wanted to know everything. Every little detail and wouldn't give up until they got it. I shook my head, taking a drink of the bottled water. Mr. Newton—otherwise known as Mike— always brought in bottles of water for his classes. It was a nice gesture.

"Well, now is your chance. Tell us the details later!" Hissed Ivy, pushing me before I had a chance to speak. Yup. She pushed me. Right into Nathan, who was surrounded by all his friends and were now staring and laughing at me. Thanks Ivy. Really, thanks.

"Woah, you okay?" Nathan asked, making sure I was steady on my feet. Great. Now I had to make it look like it was my fault. If I had any backbone, I would of told him who pushed me into him, but then there would be questions as to why I was pushed into him and thus making it all a bigger mess. I think personal embarrassment wasn't so much of a sin. Hell, I was leaving town soon.

"Yeah, sorry. I tripped on something," I said looking to the floor. Looking for something to be an excuse for my foul play. Nathan kept a hand on my arm, making sure I was still steady. He nodded towards the rest of the guys; letting them walk on while laughing.

"You must think I'm some sort of a clutz."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You're not that bad. I've had worse things happen to me than a pretty girl tripping into me."

I was momentarily stunned. Did he just call me... Pretty? I had to blink a few times to make sure I was actually there and it was Nathan Newton talking to me and not some sick, evil mind game my head was playing with me. Naturally, I giggled while my cheeks flushed pink.

"Wanna get to class?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded fully, beginning to walk. What surprised me was the fact he kept up with my speed. Walking with me, rather than behind or in front. People were giving odd looks, but I suppose it's because I wasn't really noticed all that much at school —which I tended to like— and now they finally were because of Nathan.

He walked on in, heading to his group of friends while I wandered to the back; taking my usual seat. Perfect distance to watch him and daydream. However, my eyes moved to the window this time. Watching the rain trickle down the window carefully. Bouncing off the roads and cars. A clap of thunder sounded, indicating we were in for a storm. Great. Maybe Jacob would surprise me with a ride home today. I enjoyed the rain, but not _this_ kind.

—xXx—

Lunch was interesting. Nathan had come up to me and started to talk about the whole Romeo and Juliet thing. Asking what a few words meant and if he had understood it correctly. Naturally, I was just surprised he was willing to speak to me in public, with all his friends watching at _the_ table. The look of surprise on their faces probably replicated my own. They looked so darn confused, as if they had set foot into a alternate universe where normies actually stood a chance at talking to populars. Ha, laughs on you guys. I'm epic enough for Nathan Newton to talk too. Even if it is just for grades and crap. At least he knows my name.

When Nathan sat down, since he was standing there talking to me like a loon; I swear I saw Ivy's eyes explode. Shannon and Susannah had rushed off to the salad bar in order to get 'something.' Meaning, they were too nervous to be around him. Everything was going fine, in fact; Nathan even got comfortable and seemed like he was going to sit there until the end of lunch. But, my luck wasn't that good. Brittany came along; eyes like daggers. She clearly didn't like the fact Nathan was talking to other girls, if she even classed us as girls that is.

"Nate, honey," she said in that annoying nasal voice of hers. "come sit with us."

"Sure thing, Brit. Nes is just helping me with this."

Her icy eyes turned to me. I felt my soul ice over. "Nes." She repeated, sounding like acid. "Ohh, the one who's family uses botox,"

Yup. My lie in order to stay in Forks longer still upheld as a laughing stalk. I nodded my head slightly. "Yeah... That's me,"

She scoffed, smugly and then rested a perfectly manicured hand onto Nathan's shoulder. That instantly caught his attention. It seemed, Brittany knew all the tricks to get a guy. Even someone as down to earth as Nathan. She leant down and whispered something into his ear. It was too low for even my ears to make out. Too... breath like. Nathan blinked and nodded.

"Hey, Nes... Can we carry on with this another time?"

"Yeah.. Sure. When?" I asked, feeling slightly irritated that the she-devil had stolen my only chance at talking to Nathan freely.

"Uh," by this point; Nathan had gotten up, Brittany had taken his hand and was already dragging him away. "Soon."

That was all he said. The rest of lunch was filled with Ivy complaining what a 'bitch' Brittany was. How she saw that Nathan was interested in me, yet I highly doubted that, and then how Brittany felt jealous and saw the need to come steal him back. What I didn't understand was why she used the term 'steal him back.' Nathan wasn't mine. He was never mine to steal back from. So, why use that term? I suppose this was just Ivy's way of seeing things. The rest of the day was a complete and utter blur. I spent most of my time looking out of windows and watching the rain as it got harder and harder. When the bell rang, it was my worst nightmare. Jacob wasn't picking me up, meaning I would have to _walk_ home in this. I suppose, I could always get so far down the road and just vanish from human sight with running? That sounded like a plan. I learnt that Ivy had gotten sent home during second to last period. Something about her mom needing her urgently. Leaving me with Shannon and Suzannah; chatting about going dress hunting. It was a month away, but those two always had to be prepared. The moment the theme for the prom was — Which was ironically an Italian, Venice masked ball. There was a debate on a James bond theme, but it came to the conclusion it had already been done. So, masked ball it was— announced everyone —mainly girls, but there were a few boys who were seemingly interested— was going crazy with preparation. Everyone apart from me. Hell, I didn't know if I would actually make it for prom, due to the threat of my family moving us away early. I played along that I would be attending, with the truth was; I was as unsure as the next pansy. As luck would have it for them, Suzannah's mom came to pick them up. She offered me a lift, but I declined. As much as I was dreading the walk home, I really didn't feel like having mom standing talking awkwardly to my friends mother while they marvelled at my Grandparents home. Instead, I gave them goodbyes and wandered towards the exit of the parking lot. But...

There, sitting on the wall with not a care in the world was Alec. He had a umbrella up, hovering over his head. As I drew in closer, I saw that he was still wearing that damn cloak. His Volturi necklace however was hidden. That large 'V' with a red ruby sat in the middle would sure as hell bring more attention to him than what already was. I could see just by walking past people; everyone's eyes were on the god on the wall. Drawing closer; I also noticed his eyes. They weren't red. They were... Brown. My brows instantly pulled into a confused frown.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I was close enough.

"I've decided I'm going to walk you too and from school until I leave." said Alec, handing me the umbrella. "You'll be needing this."

I reluctantly reached out and took the shelter from his icy touch sending shivers down my spine. "Thanks I.. guess,"

He jumped down from the wall with a swift move, landing gracefully on his feet. "Shall we?" He motioned with his hand for us to walk. I nodded, wandering towards the stairs, actually thankful for the lack of rain now not hitting me. Although, slightly guilty. Alec was getting drenched, but he seemed unphased by the sheer strength of the drops hammering against him.

"You're eyes are..."

"Brown, I know. Don't remind me, the contacts are getting more and more irritating as we speak."

I laughed aloud. "Then why wear them?"

"Would you prefer me to meet you here with crimson eyes?"

No. I really wouldn't. I could just see it now. All my friends running with fear due to the red eyed demon sitting on the wall. As beautiful as Alec was, I really doubted anyone would care if his eyes were on full display, showing how dangerous he really was.

"I guess not." I mused, taking careful steps downward. Reaching the bottom, Alec gave a flick of his hair, sending droplets to the floor. This action was so.. human like, it left me stunned like most things he did. Him being here was good for me, in a way. I didn't have to pretend to be human like I did with Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah. With him, I was me. I could be half vampire, half human Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Nessie for short. Wait a minute...

"So, nicknames," I said; grinning towards him. His lips curved gracefully.

"Ah, yes. The task I was set for the day," he reminded himself. "Well, can I just say your name is very, very complicated to get any nicknames out of."

"Tell me about it." I scoffed. "What have you got so far? I'll tell you if I like it."

"Mini."

My brow creased. "Do I look like a mouse?"

"Do you really wish for me to answer that?"

I gave him a glare, while he looked at me playfully.

"Fine. Mini is a no. What about... Meme."

I shook my head, making a rather disgusted sound. He chuckled. The sound itself sounded like heaven on earth. Beautiful music to my ears, sending me into an oblivion of relaxing feelings.

"Nezmi."

"That's basically Nes. One of my nicknames anyway."

"Well, I can't copycat, can I."

I gave a laugh myself, clutching onto the umbrella tighter as we entered the winding trees of the forest. Alec let a small 'hmm' sound, his eyes gazing off in front of him. Yet again, he did that... emotionless look. He was thinking. God, I already loved that look.

"Reny?"

"Your-" I stopped, taking in the name fully in that second. Reny. It.. had a ring too it, didn't it? It wasn't complicated. It was simple and sweet. It just kinda... slipped off the tongue like a nickname should. I actually hated to admit it, but I kinda liked it..

"Well?" Alec arched a brow, awaiting the verdict.

"Five points to Alec." I muttered quietly.

He didn't say anything for a moment. He simply looked at me with wonder, then slowly that little curve crept back. I returned the little smile.

"Reny it is then." He nodded.

Reny it is. I wondered if I could somehow convince everyone else to call me that... No. This nickname was special. It was his. It wouldn't sound right if it came off anyone else's lips. I giggled to myself, continuing to smile up towards him. He returned the curved smile; then set his eyes in front of him.

"And I'll call you... Ally," I grinned.

His features became stiff again, but still playful. "If such a name passes your lips again, you shall lose your tongue."

I laughed. He smiled. We walked. I think... Alec and I would become good friends, hopefully. Well, all you can do is hope.

We spent another five minutes talking about useless stuff. Homework, school, etc. Then, once I reached my grandparents home, Alec nodded me a goodbye and said he looked forward to seeing me in a hour. Enough time for me to get dried off. As I walked into the house and gave one last look to the predator that had just walked me home; I waved. He didn't pay much attention, he was too busy walking off being covered with rain. I let a sigh exit my lips entering the house and putting the umbrella down. There, I rushed upstairs to change and get dried. I couldn't wait to spend time with him. This would be the first day I saw what Alec did. Get to see him being... himself, maybe. I just hoped he'd act like himself, considering he was always... on guard when he's been talking to me. Sure, there were the usual laughs here and there, but never fully lost into laughter it hurts your ribs. I wondered if Alec was even capable of laughing. Well, I guess I'd find out.

* * *

**A/N:**

So, what d'you guys think of her new nickname?

Thanks to everyone who had taken the time to read and remember to continue reviewing!

**-C.H **


	5. Chapter V: First real friend

Chapter five: First real friend.

It took me around a hour to finally get dressed and occupied with what I was taking to the cottage with me. My nerves seemed to be all over the place. I mean, why wouldn't they? Alec was by far the best looking guy I've ever met and to top it all off, I had to spend time alone with him in order to keep my life. To be honest, if this was some kind of punishment, I was looking forward to it all too much. I decided after a hell of a lot of debating, I would take my school bag. There was no harm in finishing off some homework. I didn't really know what I would have to say, or do for that matter in the company of Alec. Hell what did he have to investigate anyway? What was he actually looking for? I suppose he was just waiting for me to lose my cool and kill someone. That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

Walking down the stairs, Bella was sitting on the sofa talking to aunt Alice and grandma Esmé. I didn't plan in invading they're chatter but as soon as my feet hit the bottom step all attention went to me. Bella stood up quicker than what my eyes were able to see; which was pretty quick to be honest.

"You don't have to go through with this, Renesmee." She said, resting her hands onto my face. As much as I would have loved to hear that a day ago when he arrived, I actually wanted to do this. Around Alec, I was a person. Not some angel on a pedestal everyone had put me on. He treated me like a real person. Well, sort of.

"I'll be okay Be-Mom," I had to stop myself from calling her Bella. Oops. That was a close one. "If I don't... Bad things will happen, remember?"

She blinked, looking as if she were about to cry. Alright, looked as if she were about to cry. Didn't mean she could actually cry for real. Apparently, when vampire's cried it was like they had grit in their eyes. A very unpleasant feeling of dryness and irritation mixed in with sobs.

"Oh," she sighed; pulling me into a awkward hug. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mom. Ever so much. But I think I grew out of the hugging when I reached thirteen. She obviously didn't get the memo. "my little girl,"

Yup. She clearly didn't get the memo. I wasn't a _little_ girl for crying out loud. I was a woman! Well, almost a woman. I had boobs now. I was grown up enough. I had common sense and the mentality age of a grown woman. Even if mom was a vampire she still had the same emotions as any other mother would for their growing child. Denial of actually letting them grow up. Of course, I doubted any other mother would be sending their child into a cottage with a highly respected and feared killer. I had to grin and bare it. Which, I was doing a pretty good job at, since I was rather looking forward to it.

She kissed my head and allowed me to go out into the world yet again. I took Alec's umbrella once more, since the rain had died down a little, but was still fairly hard. I rushed towards the cottage, faster than what I usually would. Once I got to the door I quickly put my hand out and swung the door open. Heat flooded in all around me, inviting me inside. I took the invitation and rushed on inside, putting the umbrella down and putting my arms around myself, letting a large shiver escape. I looked around only to be greeted with burning red eyes; resting upon the sofa. He was laying down, feet up on the couch as if he owned the place. In his hand was a book.

'Gone with the Wind,' by Margaret Mitchell. So, he did like to read. Although him pretty much making himself at home and having his feet on the sofa, which I was rarely ever allowed to do, he looked... well, normal. Apart from the eyes. Like a usual sixteen year old, lounging about and being lazy.

I didn't say anything, I simply stood there. Starring at him. He arched a brow after a few moments, clearing his throat and sitting up. "Hello,"

I blinked.

"Are you planning on shutting the door anytime soon?"

Again, I blinked. I was too stunned to even consider shutting the door, which was now letting the heat out and allowing cold air replace its rightful home. How was it even possible for... well, him to look so normal! So... human? It wasn't. My mind must have been playing jokes on me. Alec closed the book and placed it onto the oak wood coffee table in front of him. Slowly, he stood up. I continued to watch him in a daze.

He moved forward, closing in on me once again. His hand reached out and for a moment, I believed he was going to touch me. He didn't. He took hold of the door and closed it behind me.

"You can sit down you know, we aren't playing a statue game." He said, sounding as if he did actually own the place. Giving me permission to sit down in my own home. I hesitantly took a seat on the chair, that way he wouldn't be able to sit beside me. During the course of last night, I noticed him being close to me wasn't such a good idea. He did things. Got into my head. It wasn't nice and I didn't particularly like being mind screwed, especially by a potential threat. Besides, if I took the chair it left him with the sofa; meaning I could look at him. I enjoyed doing this, wasn't going to lie. Alec wasn't bad to look at. In fact, if Ivy where here right now; I knew exactly what she would call him. Eye candy. And that he was. He was the best candy there ever was created. Ever.

Alec took a seat and lent back, looking as if he were getting comfortable.

This is where things would get strange. Him, sitting there watching me as if I were some interesting movie. To make things less awkward for myself, I pulled out my books from my bag and rested them onto the table, beside his book.

"So, why you?" I said after a few moments of silence. I believed that small talk might lighten the atmosphere. Well, I prayed it would.

"Why me what?" He replied simply.

I didn't look up from my books, I continued to flick the page but I could feel his eyes on me. Burning right into my body and my soul. I wasn't complaining. "Why you? Being the babysitter."

"Well, I believe you have heard of my sister."

Oh yes. Everyone knew of Jane. She was the devil in disguise. One of the most dangerous vampires' within the entire world. I wouldn't say the most dangerous, considering there were some debate going on whether Alec was more offensive than Jane. In any case, I was sitting with the most dangerous vampire in the world or the brother of the most dangerous vampire in the world.

I nodded my head.

"Well, it was either her or myself. Jane isn't one for babysitting. So, to save you the abuse, I believe Aro sent me to hurry things along."

Well, the sooner he was out of here the better, right? Meaning I can get on with my life. "Oh, well... That's a bummer."

"Oh?" Alec said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean... I could use a good girlfriend vampire, y'know. Stay up all night and do one another's hair and stuff.."

Alec let out a low chuckle, nodding his head ever so gently causing me to look up and give a smile in return. "Well, I'll be sure to tell her you're disappointment in Aro's choices when I return home. My apologies miss Cullen,"

I put up a finger, making a 'ah!' face. To him, I probably looked like some open mouth fish, because he smirked, clearly amused. "My apologies again, _Reny_."

And there it was. The name from heaven. I giggled in response turning my eyes back to the book.

"What are you working on, if you don't mind me asking?"

Alec asked in what sounded like a interested tone. I looked up through my eyelashes, seeing him leaning slightly forward to peak at my work. Bringing my hand up to move my hair behind my ear, I cleared my throat rather nervously. "It's an English assignment. We have to learn dialogue from a play,"

"What play, exactly?"

"Romeo and Juliet?" It came out more of a question than a answer. I mean, I wasn't sure if he had read it considering his job and all. Did the Volturi really have time to sit back and read? Obviously he made the most of his spare time with reading, I thought. Since, he was reading when I walked in.

Alec's eyes seem to lighten slightly. He knew the play, I could tell. "You've read it?"

He nodded his head, resting back. "I know the play well."

Okay, perfect chance to ask how old he is! Do it.** DOOOO ITT!**

"How?" I asked, tilting my head seeming oblivious.

"Aro likes plays, etc. We were there for its first performance in the victorian era."

"But it was written in England."

"Indeed,"

"You were in England?"

"Reny... I'm originally from England."

Okay, minor setback. Not only was Alec unbelievably gorgeous, he was English too! Oh, if only he still had the accent. Not that his accent wasn't hot already. It was. It really, really was. He had an italian twist on specific words every now and again I had noticed. But an English accent? I could still remember being in a trance at the Irish covens accents. Imagine what I would be like with a full, proper English accent. Talk about weak at the knees.

"What part?" I asked, now very interested. I had pushed the books aside, watching him. He didn't seem to notice.

"South, I think. It was a long, long time ago."

"How long?"

Okay, maybe that was a little blunt. I had basically demanded to know how old he was in order to find out more. I had a right to know about my potential killer, right? Okay, maybe I didn't; considering I was invading his personal space. Not only would I be finding out his age, but Jane's too since they were twins. A shiver went down my spine. Although the mere mention of Jane inflicted fear into any vampire's soul —even mine— I felt like I _needed_ to know. Not for the knowledge of Jane. But of Alec. He was all I was interested in. Not her.

Alec's emotions turned sour and yet again unreadable. Only, he wasn't thinking. He was just glaring at me as if I had stepped over the line, which I most probably had. Well done Renesmee, you've done it again. Talked too much and pushed him into a corner. Lets just hope and pray he doesn't lash out in order to be free.

Alec's lips parted, but nothing came out. I waited with anticipation and fear of what he may say._ 'Get lost, freak.' 'None of your business.' 'Why should I tell you. You're nothing but a Cullen.'_

All of them were possibilities. But nothing came out, he just simply looked at me with his lips parted. After a few moments which felt like forever, Alec let out a breath. "I can't remember."

Okay, that was obviously a sign. He was that old. He couldn't remember his own birthday!

"You can't remember when you were human."

I saw what seemed to be a mental flare within his eyes. A flare of... pain? I frowned at this. Yes, he remembered. I could tell. "I remember... parts of it. Not much though,"

"So, how old do you reckon? You were a viking weren't you? Runnin' around being all scary." I tried to lighten the subject, making a fool of myself in the process probably. Wait, why was I doing him favours? Oh.. Yeah. Because I felt bad. I had a heart.

"Around 800 A.C, I think. Give or take a few years."

My jaw dropped. Instantly, my mind began to do calculations without my permission. After a matter of seconds, it began to hurt. I did however get to a certain number that left me utterly breathless.

"That would make you... **over** one thousand years old!"

He nodded slightly, leaning back in the chair. "Give or take," He corrected.

I couldn't help but grin at the minor comment. It was like his age didn't bother him. It would me! In fact, I dreaded being over one hundred and looking young! What was the reason of life, if you were stuck looking like a child for the rest of eternity. Alec was a perfect example for this. He was old. Really, really old. And yet, here he was sitting there looking like a normal —minus the blazing ruby eyes— sixteen year old boy. My heart felt for him in some strange way. I felt... sorry for him.

"You seem... upset." He said, his head cocking to the left ever so slightly.

"Well... I am, for you.."

His brows lifted as if appalled with the statement. Crap. Said something wrong again. "Why would you be upset for me?"

"You're... really, really old, no offence."

"None taken. But that doesn't explain why you're upset on my behalf."

"You're stuck looking like that," I motioned towards him.

Alec looked down at himself, examining if there were anything wrong with his appearance. It gathered he found none when he looked up at me none the wiser. Cocky, real cocky Alec.

".. Yes?"

"Doesn't it bother you? Being a sixteen year old... forever?"

He, to my surprise, laughed. His teeth actually showed. My heart melted for the first time. All the times before when I was sure my heart was about to explode where fake. The moment Alec's lips curved and I saw those pearl like teeth, I swore I could have died there and then and would have been happy.

"On the contrary, Reny. I'd rather look like this than my actual age. Besides, what is wrong with looking like a teenager? Isn't it the prime of every human's life?"

I smirked, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, I guess. For guys. Girls... It's when we most likely get out hearts broken and spend hours in the bathroom trying to look perfect for that one special guy who doesn't even notice."

Alec's smile faded, slowly. But it was still there, reassuring me I hadn't said anything wrong. "Well, whoever doesn't notice your beauty should have a severe wake up call. You have grown to be quite the beautiful girl, if I may say so."

Oh, you may. You bloody well may. I couldn't describe the... confidence I felt in that moment. How.. perfect I felt. A rush of self goodness came washing over me. The whole thing when guys say you're pretty to your face making you feel good was a myth. It didn't make you feel good. It made you feel great! What was even better for me was the fact it was _him_ telling me. The emotionless, dangerous, offensive, cocky vampire who had a reputation to be a monster. He had called me beautiful. Not hot. Or pretty. B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l. The real long word that could give a girl a glow. I didn't need the sun to glow now, I already felt it coming around me.

"You alright?" He asked, causing me to nod with a slight giggle.

"Yeah.. Why?"

"You seem a little... flushed."

I brought my hand to my cheeks and felt the heat radiating onto my hand. For a moment, I wonder what Edward would say to Alec making me blush with flattery. He was a real charmer...

"I'm.. fine," I turned my eyes back to the books. There, I pulled it forward and read lines in silence. Alec was the one who broke it by getting up and beginning to pace around.

"What's this assignment about, exactly?"

I looked up, tucking my brown hair once again behind my ear. "Well, we have to learn the lines, like I said. Then perform them with a partner to audition for the school's play."

"You like drama?"

"Not really. I just hope to get a part in order to stay longer. If I do... We'll be moving after prom, which is a month away. The end of the school year. The school play is the Friday. Prom is the Saterday."

"Play and a prom," He smirked, taking the curtain's between his index finger and thumb, feeling the material. His moves were so sensual it was leaving me with a headache. I looked down again, in order to save myself the embarrassment of him catching me staring at him. "You're planning on moving?"

"We have too. People are beginning to notice us not aging."

"Ah, see there's a downer to the non-aging thing." He scoffed.

"Exactly," I half scoffed myself, flicking the page. Alec was beside me within a moment. Sitting on the arm of the chair, looking down at the page.

"You do not wish to move, I take it."

Oh, how he already knew me oh-so-well. I longed to stay in Forks. To be here with my friends. To have many, many memories. To laugh. To cry. I belonged here. We all did. This is where Grandpa Charlie lived. This is where the La Push pack lived. This is where everyone lived. Where Bella met Edward. Where Bella met Jacob. Where I was born. There was too much to give up in order to just pack up and leave.

"Forks is my home... I would give anything to stay longer." I whispered, looking up towards him. His eyes connected with mine for a long, intense moment. For a slight moment, I felt like I was looking right into Alec's soul. Seeing past the ruby haze surrounding his black abyss pupil. Compassion surrounded me within his eyes. But that look was gone the moment I noticed it. It was quickly replaced by the usual hard, cold look within those dashingly beautiful crimson slits.

"Well," he pursed his lips, taking the page into his hands. "I do not know if I will be any assistance into getting you a part, but I will be more than willing to help you be better than anyone else."

"Really?"

In all my years, I never imagined I'd actually be reading Romeo and Juliet aloud with a Volturi member. Hell, I never even considered reading it with Jacob and yet here I was; being offered a chance to hear Alec of the Volturi, a priceless member to the most dangerous coven in all of our world, read lines from the most beautiful love story ever written? If I died now; again... I'd be happy.

"Really." He nodded. "Besides, you deserve your first prom. My sister didn't go to one, granted there was no such thing as 'prom' when we were human, never the less... We do not wish for you to turn out like Jane." He smirked. I figured even though Alec clearly loved his sister, he did see how mean she could be. Flicking the page and placing his finger onto the thin piece of paper, noting down towards a line. "Lets take it from there.."

—xXx—

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I breathed, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Alec frowned towards me, shaking his head as if I had done it wrong. We have been over this scene twice and too my surprise, Alec actually seemed to be interested in helping me somewhat get a good grade. I had no doubt that if Alec were in my school, doing this with me, he would get the role of Romeo right away. But how the hell was I meant to compare to the real play? He had seen the true acting of William Shakespeare. People who had worked with him and done the play to his satisfaction. All that was left of him now was his books. There was no way in hell I was going to be as good as what Shakespeare made the actors do in the real play.

"No, no, no. You _have_ to do it with feeling." He complained. I noticed, Alec took a real interest in this. Passion was all around him when he spoke of play writing. Especially this one, apparently. I secretly thought, deep down.. Under that cold, hard shell of his... Alec was a real romantic. Why else would he be reading gone with the wind?

"I'm giving it the best feeling I have."

"Not good enough.." He sighed, taking the page and scanning the words back and forth, causing his eyes to flick left to right faster than what I would ever be able to manage.

"Right... Here," he pointed to the second 'Romeo,' "Take a breath. Deep and longingly. Bring your hand," he took my hand into his with a firm grip. "bring it to your chest," he pulled it towards my chest, as if I were clutching my heart. "And here," he pointed towards the 'refuse thy name.' He hadn't let go of my hand, not that I minded at all. I was planning on doing everything Alec suggested. After all, it was in order for me to get a part in this play. "Let your hand fall onto the balcony wall again. Staring down at Romeo as if he were miles away from you. As if... It were a humble ocean stopping you from being with one another."

It was hard not to get lost within Alec's words. He spoke so... professionally. Perfectly. Who would've known a Volturi member held so much passion for a silly little play. Of course, I'd never call it 'silly' out loud. Didn't want to lose my head.

I shook my head, clearing everything out and closing my eyes. I took a dramatic stance behind the chair, while Alec was now sitting back on the sofa. Both hands resting onto the back of the chair, I prepared myself.

"Romeo, Romeo!" I threw my hand up to my head, as if I were about to faint. Giving a arch of my back and a long and dramatic sigh. "Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father," I threw my hands down onto the chair yet again; starring right at Alec, only not with the 'longing passion' and 'Painful lust' he was obviously meaning for me to have during this scene. "and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn **my love**," I made sure I exaggerated those words, trying so hard not to laugh, "and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I let my head bow down. A dramatic ending for a dramatic scene. I expected to be surrounded by silence, instead; I was floating within hysterical laughter. Alec was actually laughing like before. Each harmonial sound that escaped his perfect lips was like heaven to my ears. I enjoyed his laugh. So darn much, it actually caused me to laugh. Infectious laughter. Wasn't it a crime?

"Do that in class," Alec said through chuckles, "you'll get a part. I promise you that,"

I brought both my hands to my chest, as if I were about to accept an award. "Really?" I gasped in fake enthusiasm. "Do you think I will get the part of Juliet? Oh, how I long to play Juliet." I twirled around, falling back over the arm of the chair and arching my back into a pose. Alec continued to chuckle, watching me with much amusement.

"I believe my sarcasm, as you put it, seems to be rubbing off on you."

"No kidding. Honestly though, I'd be happy playing a tree."

He smirked, standing up and putting out his hand. "I think you would make a wonderful tree. Come, it's stopped raining."

I looked at the hand, half expecting him to rip it away from me the moment I went to take it.

"I won't bite, Reny," He scoffed. "Unless you would like me too,"

I looked up to his eyes, where I caught his wink. My lips curved and I quickly took his hand. Alec, then pulled me towards the door; his hand firmly holding onto mine. Should I intwine our fingers, since that's how I had seen other girls holding guys hands? Or was that a bit.. too risky? I decided to just leave it the way it was. Alec pulled open the door, pulling me out into the forest world. I instantly frowned.

"You said it stopped raining!"

It hadn't. It was still raining. Not hard, but not too light. It was more of light rain. You could notice it and feel it, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Once again, I'd be returning in wet clothes. I may as well live underwater at this point.

Alec scoffed, pulling me out even further into the forest. Did he even know where he was going?

"You're not afraid of a little water now, are you?"

That sounded like a challenge. I arched a brow, while he let my hand go and stood directly in front of me. We were a fair share away from the cottage now. Hell, we were further away from the house than what I would have liked! I swear I could see little lake up ahead. When did that get there? Then again, it might have always been there. I hadn't been on this side of the forest. I hardly ever was in this forest. I was either walking the other way to school, or in La push. That lake may have been there before I was even born. Funny how things went unnoticed for so long. I knew I'd miss that lake now. When we moved away, I'd miss it.

"What are we doing?" I said, watching him walking backwards. I followed him, his eyes kept on me.

"We're going to recite the play out here. Imagine I am Romeo," _'That won't be hard at all, trust me.' _"and you are my Juliet! Beg for me to come out of the darkness and into your light." He called, turning and disappearing from my sight. I began to look around; spinning like a idiot. I saw flashes every now and then of his black cloak.

"Alec? Where are you?"

"Those aren't' the lines!" He called back. Appearing above me within a tree further away from me. I frowned, beginning to walk towards him. He vanished yet again. Ugh, I was beginning to feel like we were playing hide and seek! I really hated this game as a kid. I could never find anyone!

"Alec, this isn't funny!"

Alec appeared yet again, this time standing right infront of the lake. I marched right on right up to him. He didn't move, he simply smiled down to me; his dark brown locks clinging to his marble skin, this large ruby eyes peering into my soul.

"Read the line," he said calmly, disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the lake. This time, I wasn't moving. Alec pulled the cloak off over his head, leaving him in a shirt and a pair of jeans. I wouldn't have classed the Volturi to be jean wearing people. I guess Alec was just full of surprises.

"Read the line, Reny! You'll win points,"

Oh, the points thing. We were back into that thing again. "And what do the points add up too in the end, Alec?"

"Whatever you desire, my dear!"

Tempting. I suppose I could do with a new large teddy bear. The biggest of the biggest and I would personally make sure Alec bought it for me. My lips curved into a large and devious grin.

"Deal."

He nodded, putting his hands behind his back. The rain causing his black shirt cling to his chest, outlining the muscular body. A flush came to my cheeks but thankfully... He didn't notice.

"O Romeo, Romeo!" I did the actions he instructed beforehand. Bringing my hands to my chest, gripping at my heart as if there were a gaping hole within my chest. Giving a long and meaningful sigh, I closed my eyes. "Wherefore art thou Romeo?" I breathed yet again, opening my eyes and looking around for him. Alec's lips had curved. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love," I added my own move this time. I put my hands out for him to come to me. He seemed to like this, for he nodded his head; showing his dazzling teeth. "and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Alec then did something I never would have in a million years thought he would have. He began to walk forward, into the water. Towards me. His eyes locked onto my face, while the water moved in all around him. Slowly rising up to his knees, then his pelvis. Then his chest. I felt a rush of excitement come over me. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" He said, coming closer. He wasn't kidding when he said he knew the play well. Had he mesmorised each and every word from the thing? I backed off slightly as he came out of the water, his clothes hugging him more tightly than before. Dripping onto the floor like mere waste falling from a god.

"I.. uhh... Uh.. Something, something.. Uhm, Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself."

Alec chuckled, shaking his head side to side. By this point, I had backed up against a tree. He was still close however. Watching me with those eyes. "You really should learn your lines."

"I should, shouldn't I."

He nodded, placing a hand onto my cheek and moving my hair out of my face. Just staring up at him and the look upon his face, I had the unnerving feeling he was about to kiss me. How silly, right? I mean, Alec of the Volturi. Kissing me. Renesmee Cullen. We were enemies, weren't we? My mom hated everything about his coven. She hated Jane more than anything! Granted, Jane probably returned that hate, but still. Alec wouldn't dream of kissing me.

As I thought this, Alec's thumb ran across my bottom lip; his eyes never leaving mine. "You should get home, Reny. Our time is up."

I nodded, wishing I could speak and refuse to go.

"We shall continue tomorrow. Until then, sweet Juliet."

I laughed, letting out a small snort. I hated myself for that as soon as it happened. Alec didn't seem to mind. He gave a scoff, moving back and allowing me space yet again.

"Aren't you coming back to the cottage? I do need to get my things.."

Alec shook his head in one quick motion, sending droplets of water to the left and right. "No, no. Otherwise I woud have offered to walk you home. But, alas, I need to make a quick trip into Port Angeles. I shall see you tomorrow,"

"Oh... Okay, goodnight, Alec!" I called after him as he backed off towards the lake yet again. Probably to retrieve his coat. I smirked at this. He gave a gentle motion of his hand. A small flick, but I knew what it was. He had waved.

"Sweet dreams," He called back; vanishing completely. I grinned to myself, rather proud. This first session with him really was the best. I felt as if I were no longer under investigation. In fact, I felt as if it were just me and him hanging out. As friends. Because we were, right? Well, I believed we were. I had my first, real, vampire friend _and_ it was a Volturi guard. Aren't I awesome?

* * *

**A/N:**

****Oookay, so, this wasn't really the plan. But, I went with the flow and am relativity happy with the result. Renesmee's showing a little bit of interest, don't you think? Alec doesn't seem to mind though. ;D Personally, I love how Alec continues to offer to walk her home. It's so... gentlemanly. It just comes to show, even though he's from the Volturi, doesn't mean he doesn't have manners!

The next chapter is actually _ already_ written. Want it updated? Get in those reviews!

Big thanks to everyone who's reviews, added this to their favourites. It's greatly appreciated!

**-C.H**


	6. Chapter VI: Moonlight & High school

Chapter six:

Moonlight & High School.

When I got home, all I could do was smile. Mom was still hovering around, much to my dismay. So, that resulted in fifteen minutes of me explaining why I was wet. Thankfully though, dad wasn't in. So, I could tell a little white lie. I didn't want her to know I was having fun with Alec out in the rain. I just said I got caught up walking home. She believed it, thankfully. I was a much better liar than what she was as a human. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I realized how tired I actually was. My eyelids were heavier than what they had ever been before. I drifted in and out of consciousness until finally, I was out like a light. Dreaming away happily.

'_They were all there. Red eyed demons surrounding us in a perfectly formed straight line. Purple smoke was hovering from a blazing fire besides them. Irina had just been murdered. Tanya and the rest of the Denali's were fighting to get forward. Dad was yelling for individuals to stop them. There was nothing they could do. Irina was gone. What good was her memory if we were all dead anyway? The tall, black haired one was speaking with the snow white - that almost blended in with the snow laying around us like a blanket- haired one. I was clinging to the arch of Jacob's shoulders, hiding within his deep brown fur. Momma was nervous. I could see her gritting her teeth to keep the shield tightly around us._

_And there, standing like a stache, emotionless and breathtakingly beautiful was Alec. Beside a girl, his hand in hers. I felt a pang of jealousy, but then I noticed the resemblance of them. She was basically a female version of Alec, only with much more fuller lips. Brighter burning eyes and a face that couldn't do an angel justice. Though, her expression was nothing like Alec's. Hers was full of disgust and hate. Anger and annoyance. She wanted to rip every single one of our throats out and be done with it. Why wasn't Alec telling her to stop? He was my friend! _

"_A vote!" the raven black haired male called, causing my eyes to drift to him. A vote. The vote for my life. _

_They all turned into a circle, the black haired one, I figured he was Aro, took hands with the snow white haired dude and the long brown haired one. Each member within a black cloak took hold of one another's hands, heads bowed down and eyes closed for deliberation. I tightened my grip onto Jacob's fur. I called out to Alec mentally, screaming at him to stop this. He didn't so much as blink. He just stood there, uncaring to what was about to happen._

_Jane snarled. Something was going on between mother and her. Because her eyes were locked on momma. I saw momma's teeth show. Taunting Jane. Was she insane? Jane let out one of the most ear piercing screams I'd ever heard. She crouched down. Oh no. She was going to attack! _

_A pair standing besides Grandma and Grandpa started laughing. "I told you this was our time," one said._

"_Just look at the witches face!" _

_Alec then moved for the first time. He caught Jane's arm as she crouched down. He patted her shoulder then he put his arm around Jane, soothing her. Tucking her under his arm as if she were a frail little doll. He was whispering to her in Italian. She seemed to calm down. Yes! He was going to save us! He was going to save me! But then, cutting off all my hopes for my friend sticking up for me, his eyes turned back to us. At momma. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked, clutching at Dad's hand._

"_Yes." Dad whispered back._

"_Is Alec attacking?" _

_Dad nodded. "His gift is slower than Janes. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds." _

_Mom's face relaxed a little, though.. I saw her flinch. It hit us. Mom began to shake with irritation, as if she wanted to scratch at her tongue. _

"_Careful!" Benjamin warned, but it was too late._

"_I can't hold it!" Mom yelled._

_All around me, vampires began to drop like flies. Alec was smiling smugly to himself, convinced he had won. The only ones not falling, was our family. The rest had fallen to the floor as if in a deep sleep. _

_Aro then looked up, watching as the group continued to fall. He walked behind the two twins, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. Alec continued to watch us. _

"_We have come to the vote that you __all__ must __**die**__." _

_My heart hammered; dad lept forward, as vampire's from the Volturi's side rushed on in, mom told Jacob to run, he did. Taking me with him. I looked over my shoulder and watched as each and every one of them began to get decapitated. Being ripped apart. Alec's eyes were on me as Jacob rushed out as fast as he could._

"_Reny." he mouthed. _

_In a sudden state of shock, I sat up. Breathing deeply and heavily. I knew that was a possibility as to what could have happened when I was a child; my mind manipulating the real events into it's own personal scare. What I couldn't get over, was the look on Alec's face. He didn't know me. He didn't care. I didn't like that look on him. Though he looked smooth and Angelic, he looked like a ghost. A shadow of what he was now. _

"_Bad dream?" Alec's voice whispered into my ear, causing my head to spin round and find him sitting on the chair. His lips curved into a prying smile. _

"_Alec!" I hissed, pulling the covers up over myself more. Hell, I didn't want him seeing my spongebob pajamas. He'd think I was some... kid. "What are you doing here? My mom and dad are downstairs!"_

"_They are taken care of. In a deep, deep sleep." _

_I frowned at this, getting up and rushing to the door. "I wouldn't if I were you," _

_I ignored his warning; and hurried down the stairs. Laying at the bottom of the stairs, was grandma's head. No body. I screamed. Holding back the vomit wanting to pore from my stomach, I peered around the corner. Laying by the door was Grandpa's body. In the kitchen was mom. On the piano was dad. _

"_I told you," Alec was behind me, his lips by my ear. I spun around; tears spilling out of my eyes. _

"_Who did this?" _

"_I did." He said rather smugly, looking towards his victims as if they were some sort of.. Trophy. Hate, resentment, pain, confusion, betrayal and loneliness all washed over me. "Why?" I choked out into a sob._

_His hand reached out and creased my cheek. "So you will join me," he said, no remorse what so ever. "The Volturi want you, join us... Reny,"_

_I slapped his hand away, spat in his face and backed up away from him quickly. He chuckled, wiping it off and flicking it to the side while remaining on the stairs._

"_I'd rather die than join you... you.. monster!"_

"_If that is your choice." _

_Alec's eyes blazed with danger. He leapt for me and I closed my eyes. _

Again, I gasped. Shooting up into my bed and breathing ten times as quickly. I looked around the room. He wasn't in the chair. Downstairs, I could hear clincking and smell burning. I stood up quickly, rushing on down. At the bottom of the stairs, was nothing and at the door, no Grandpa.. In fact, Grandma walked on past; holding a vase.

"Morning darling," she greeted.

What the hell?

"Morning?"

I continued, looking at the piano as I past. Edward wasn't there either. Entering the kitchen, Bella was moving about quickly. Edward was sitting reading the paper. As quick as I could, I rushed on in; throwing my arms around him. He was surprised to say the least.

"Hey Nessie,"

"I love you dad,"

He chuckled, patting my back. "I love you too, what's wrong?"

As quickly as I did with my father, I moved to Bella, throwing my arms around her also. I knew Dad was looking through my thoughts, but I didn't care. All that mattered was they were alive. Since I was touching mom; well, more like clinging to her, I figured that her shield went around me too, since Edward frowned and stood up. "Are you okay?"

I let go of Bella slightly, but kept her arm tightly to mine. "I had a nightmare that you all died,"

Dad shook his head. "That isn't going to happen, love."

"I know. I'm just... happy you're here. Say, why are you here?"

Mom laughed, kissing my head. "Look outside. It's too sunny,"

She was right. It was sunny. The rain and deathly black clouds from yesterday had been replaced by clear blue skies. The sun was out, beaming brightly down onto the trees and grass, giving a gentle breeze; causing the leaves to sway freely. It was far too sunny for even me to go out. Too bright for my hoodie to hide anything greatly. So, this meant a day off school. I send a text to Ivy; explaining that Grandpa' was holding one of his annual hiking trips up the mountain's. I received one back saying _'lucky bitch, see you tomorrow. x' _I was in the clear, for now.

Which only left one thing to do today. Face the killer that was in my dreams. Maybe I'd be able to talk this out with Alec. Though, knowing him; he'd probably get a big head due to him being in my dreams.

"Nes?" Bella said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked to her and laughed, letting her hand go.

"Sorry, uh... I'm going to spend the day getting Alec off my back,"

She frowned, but I was out the door as quickly as I could; rushing back up the stairs and changing. Maybe it was a wrong move to make. Telling mom I was planning on spending the entire day with Alec. Surely she couldn't blame me, after all... I didn't want to be stuck in the house bored out of my head while there is a perfectly good —kinda— sixteen year old sitting in a house that had the exact same problem as I did! I changed into a pair of shorts, since I would be glowing anyway, there was no need to hide it in order just to sweat. A light red tank top and a black flowing cardigan over the top. Topped off with a pair of black pumps. I was set, but I didn't risk going out the front door. Instead, I jumped out of one of the windows within my new room. I landed with a small thud, causing the bottom of my feet to hurt slightly but not enough for me to yell 'man down!' I set off at a quick rate, my skin already glowing. The cottage was a welcome beacon towards me. I skipped right up to the door and pushed it open.

"Alec! I'm he-"

I stopped mid conversation; eyes widening and almost falling out of their sockets. Standing there, **shirtless** was Alec. He was pulling his black shirt on, but that wasn't the point! The point was, I could see Alec's bare chest. His muscular body. He didn't have chest hair, which was good. Chest hair was a real turn off. His skin was pale, obviously, but warm looking. Laying between his breast plates was his Volturi necklace, topping it all off. Alec was a god.

"Morning, sleep well?" He asked, pulling the black material over his shoulders. He began to button up the bottom of his shirt. I cleared my throat, coming out of my trance. Why is it that every wolf and every vampire had to be remotely hot in some way, even a freaking Volturi member?

"No, not really."

"Oh? Do you wish to tell me about it?" He replied while I sat down onto the chair and put my feet up. I was really beginning to enjoy this whole.. him living here. It was as if it were his own place and I was the annoying friend that forever continued to visit and make myself at home. Of course... I was at home.

"I don't know if I can talk about it. But maybe I could show you?" I shrugged, offering him a chance at entering the mind of the amazing Reny! Yes, I have resulted in calling myself that. I came to the conclusion, I liked Reny a whole lot more than Nessie.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Come here." I grinned. Alec did up the final button of his shirt, moving towards me. I put my hand out towards his face, closing my eyes to concentrate. My eyes snapped open to the sound of a rippling snarl coming from him. I stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"If you do not wish to lose your hand, I suggest you lower it now."

Okay, he clearly didn't get out much. First of all, why was he so damn touchy, or in this case 'non-touchy.' He had his hand on my face last night. Why wasn't I able to return it. It wasn't if I was planning on face raping him with my hand or anything. I almost laughed at that thought.

"It's my gift, idiot. Just put your cheek in my palm. I'm not gonna claw your eyes out. I'm not _that _sadistic,"

He scoffed, but reluctantly crouched down; placing my hand onto his face. He closed his eyes, like I did also.

I showed him the first dream, showing how scared I was. How everything played out. Alec, not to my surprise, laughed. "It didn't work like that, obviously. Something along those lines, however." He said, continuing to keep his eyes closed.

I showed him the next one, me waking up. Him sitting there and enticing me not to go downstairs. Showing him their scattered remains. I had opened my eyes when he said nothing. I fully expected him to laugh again, but he didn't. No, he frowned. Clearly thinking.

"That isn't going to happen, Reny."

Strangely enough, I believed him. I felt, after only one day, I could trust Alec. Which was insane, right? Alec was dangerous and should not be trusted. Though, he was so much more than just dangerous. He could be funny, and flattering and... a right bipolar git, but he kept his word. I had that feeling, y'know. Alec was different to the other Volturi members. Alec's eyes opened, looking right into mine. "I would not do such a thing without orders. Our Coven isn't the enemy, Renesmee." I guessed he was being serious, considering he was using my full name. "We make choices in order to keep other vampires safe. Our rules are to protect vampires and... half breeds like yourself."

'_For now, anyway.'_ I whispered in my mind. He sighed, bringing his hand up and pulling mine from his face gently. Oh crap. He heard. I looked deeply into his eyes, noticing for the first time.. his eyes were black. A sheer, cold, coal like black.

"You're.. hungry."

Alec stood up and nodded. "Indeed,"

"I thought you went to Port Angeles last night to feed?" I frowned.

He chuckled, shaking his head gently. "No, but that reminds me;" he moved at immortal speed to the other side of the room, pulling out a cream like book; almost marble looking. The pages inside had a golden gleam to their edges. He walked over, handing it back to me. Engraved into the front was what left me utterly breathless.

'_Reny.'_

It didn't have a lock, but it was closed with a ribbon tied into a perfect bow.

"I broke you're last diary, invading your personal belongings. So, I took the liberty in getting you another."

A new... Diary. It was nothing like my original, but it was just that. It was it's own original. It was perfect. Classy. Beautiful. Mature. I instantly loved it! I brought the thing to my chest in a tight embrace. I had the urge to hug him, but I withheld it.

"Thank you. It's... beautiful." I whispered. He bowed his head.

"Anyway, back to the real subject. Do you wanna go to... Port Angeles?" I asked.

Alec looked to the window and scoffed. "No. It's too... nice outside."

I rolled my eyes. "Later, I mean. When it's darker."

"Your family have no objections to you spending the entire day with me? Considering the agreement was at least **one hour **per day alone."

"They have objections to everything involving you. It's my choice. I need to go to Port Angeles anyway,"

Alec pursed his lips, before slowly nodding. "Alright. In the meantime, would you like to go over more Romeo and Juliet lines?"

My lips pulled into a clean smile. "Is that even a question?"

He scoffed. Oh yes. This day was going to be _better _than yesterday.

—xXx—

"You're annoying me now," I gritted my teeth towards the immortal vampire sitting with a prying smile. He obviously found this highly amusing. What Alec had been doing for the last five minutes was change the script to his own amusement. Changing words, characters, points of views, tone in what was being said etc.

All in all, I laughed the first few times but he was getting rather annoying. It should have been me messing about annoying him, but it seemed to be the other way around. I figured he was just doing it to cheer me up — figured, didn't mean he was; I doubted Alec had ever made someone feel better before out of kindness— but eventually it just got irritating.

"Alright, I shall be serious now," Alec said through a chuckle. I continued to frown at him. Turning my eyes down to the lines, I picked out quickly where I wanted to start from, rather than where he wished too.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Alec leant back on the arm of the chair, closing his eyes.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He said effortlessly. I was right about the whole mesmerizing the play thing. Alec hadn't once looked down at the page.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I replied quickly, turning my eyes towards him.

"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu."

He did it again. Only this time, he hadn't changed any words or made a idiot of himself. No, he simply skipped ahead. I let a annoyed groan fall from my lips, rolling up the script and hitting his leg. As I would have suspected, Alec laughed; moving away from me and resting by the window. It had gotten darker, the sun was just about setting but I wasn't paying much attention to the outside world. Not when he was sitting so close, reading lines — well, when he was being serious — and sounding like a god.

"What do you need to go into Port Angeles for?" Alec asked, gazing on out of the window.

"... Books," I muttered. Alec didn't reply. He just continued to look outside. When he did eventually speak, it wasn't about Seattle or books for that matter. It was about Jacob.

"Why hasn't your mutt been around lately?"

I glared at Alec, not that he noticed or cared for that matter. I gave in and sighed.

"Because you're here."

Alec did turn at this, putting his jet black eyes right onto my posture. I felt uneasy, maybe because I was so used to the burning red. The fiery crimson that was always aflame with light and danger. "Oh? Does my being here bother him?"

"In a way, yeah."

"Good."

"Alec!" I scolded. Again though, he didn't care. He crossed the room and put on his cloak. Obviously a sign it was dark enough to venture out.

"I don't see why my presence would stop a potential mate from seeing the other."

I couldn't hold it in. I burst into a fit of laughter, causing my ribs to hurt. He was none the wiser. Just standing there — perfectly still — with that confused, yet dashing look on his face. His head tilted to one side.

"You... You think me and Jacob are...? Ahaha!" I couldn't even bring myself to say the words. I thought they were funny when Alec said them, the laughter only grew when I tried to say them myself. He really did know how to crack people up, whether he knew he was doing it or not.

"You are not his mate?" Alec asked, still looking confused.

I shook my head, frantically. "Oh god no! We're friends. Sure, he's imprinted on me and stuff; but I could never think of Jacob like _that_ I mean... Ew! He's like my brother!"

Not that I could have a brother. I was forever to be a only child. Alec may have had the scariest sister in the world, but god; I bet having someone there by your side was great. I envied him for that.

"I see, my apologies."

"No need to apologize. You made me laugh."

"I know. In fact, I'm sure the whole town heard," He retaliated with a grin. I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out towards him.

He fixed the hood, so it was sitting perfectly, of his cloak; while walking to the door and pulling it open in a swift move. He turned his attention to me. "Shall we then?"

I was up and out of the room quicker than the speed of light. The air consumed all around me. It was still warm, but not bright. Just what we needed.

As I began to walk, Alec kept a quick pace with me also. It was strange to say the least. Me knowing where he was going and not really having a second thought about it. He was off to eat, end someones life and I was just happy to be going out somewhere! Did that make me a bad person?

"Don't you get too hot in that?" I asked, poking at his cloak. Alec kept his eyes ahead of him. I was unsure if he was going to answer me or not, but he did.

"Renesmee, do I have to remind you I'm not like you?"

"Yes you are." I replied, smugly.

"Half like you, yes."

"No, you're like me in one hundred percent."

He turned his head to me, a brow arched under his brown flicked hair. His eyes set in stone towards mine. He really did take the whole 'eye contact' thing to a new level.

"Care to explain?"

"You, my friend," I waited for him to react to the statement. He didn't. I guess he didn't mind me classing him as my friend! Score to Renesmee again! "are an annoying child."

"A child?" He replied, the left corner of his lip curving. "You are calling me a child?"

"If the shoe fits." I smirked, crossing my arms and walking on ahead. I could feel Alec watching from behind, but not for long. He was beside me in a instant.

"You're very strange you know." He said, not letting me butt in, for he went right into his next sentence. "I was annoyed about coming here, you know. I didn't want to waste my time with a half-breed,"

I felt a pang of hurt fall throughout my chest. Perhaps I had to lose that score to that 'friend' thing. "Ouch. Harsh."

"Let me finish," he said rather quickly. I nodded, waiting for the rest of the 'you're a freak speech' "But upon arriving, you have proved to be totally different to my expectations. I believed you to be a brat, to say the least. But you are the exact opposite. And..." He paused, his eyes moving left to right, seemingly looking for the right words. "You're probably the best company I've had within fifty years."

My eyes widened. Was that a compliment? I got called beautiful and told I was fun to be with? By him? Well, I guess my smugness of being 'awesome' was right. If I managed to convince Alec I was fun, I really must have been. He wouldn't lie, right? He hadn't lied to me yet and had stated he was a honorable dude. So, there was no need for me to doubt his words.

"Fifty years?" I questioned, arching my own eyebrow. His lips pulled into a devious little smile. I instantly liked that smile. Really, really liked it.

"Yes. It was the day we went to Greece and given time off. Jane and I got into a little bit of... trouble."

My eyes widened yet again. "Trouble?" I repeated.

He nodded, letting a low laugh come from his heavenly lips. "We terrorised a concert being held."

Oh god. Did I really want to know what he meant by 'terrorised'? Alec probably guessed what I was thinking, and shook his head. "No, no. No one was killed. Hurt, maybe. But not killed."

"What happened?" I asked, now fully interested in this little story.

"Jane threw an apple at the singer," he shrugged. "A little too hard. It knocked him out with the impact."

He began to laugh, obviously lost within the memory. And to be honest, I laughed too. Just the mental picture of a singer in mid song, a apple smacking them in the face; knocking them out. I guessed the concert was cancelled instantly.

"You're close to your sister, aren't you?"

Alec nodded, pursing his lips. "She's all I have left, aside from the Volturi."

"I guess you're the only one who knows the_ real _Jane?"

Alec's brows pulled together; once again thinking and looking off in front of him. His lips parted and closed again, letting out a light, thoughtful sigh. "Jane is rather.. complicated. What you see is what you get. Though, with me she has always been... Jane? It's hard to explain."

"No, I understand," I shook my head. His eyes turned to me yet again, smooth and open. "Is she different from when you were human?" I asked.

"Aside from being a vampire?"

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes.

He smirked, nodding. "She's changed in some way. She wasn't always a..."

"Bitch?" I said rather too bluntly, figures because of the little glare I received from Alec. I took a mental note that Jane was his to insult, no one elses. "Sorry," I said, quickly.

"It's quite alright. Jane's reputation isn't a very pleasant one, but I believe she wouldn't have it any other way." He shrugged. "As would I,"

"You like being known as the sadistic twins? Or... witch twins as I've heard."

Alec seemed to flinch. I wanted to know why, instantly. He didn't reply, he simply glared on ahead. I had obviously hit a nerve, but curiosity was always the downfall within my personality.

"Alec?"

He didn't reply. No reply at all. I put a hand out, resting it onto his arm, giving a gentle squeeze.

"You can tell me you know. I'm not going to judge you,"

"You think that is the height of my worries?" He snapped, turning his eyes back to me. I saw the danger flaring within his eyes, but I didn't stand down. I wanted him to know, no, needed him to know I was there for him. We were friends. Whether he liked it or not.

"What you and your family think of my sister and I are no importance to me."

"But I don't think like my family. They think you're evil and mean and... a dick. But I don't."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Renesmee," oh no. He was being serious again. "Perhaps you should listen to your family. I, as much as you may hate hearing it, am not a nice person and I do not wish to be. Now, no more of my past, alright. It is none of your business, nor anyone elses. The past is the past. Lets not bring it up again,"

Ouch. It really was a sore subject, wasn't it. It made my mind wander to what could have possibly been so bad for him not being comfortable telling me. Granted, it was his own personal business but it was only to make conversation. His reaction only made me want to know more. I knew I should probably keep my nose out, but I didn't want too. I wanted to know every single detail.

"Fine," I said, turning my head forward. Alec's speed began to pick up; which I saw my chance to break the ice yet again. In a flash, I rushed forward and jumped onto his back, winding my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I was overpowered by his scent. Channeling up my nose and intoxicating me yet again. Alec's earthy, mouthwatering scent should be classed as a drug. More addictive than crack, not that I've ever tried crack. I just decided there on the spot, if I were to be addicted to something; I wanted it to be his scent. Cinnamon.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked. I half expected him to push me off, but he didn't.

"It's called a piggyback."

"A piggyback?" Alec repeated, sounding slightly disgusted. "Why would being carried on someones back be called that? Do people straddle pigs like this?"

"Oh, yes Alec. We only straddle pigs. Which makes you my pig. _Babe._"

Alec, to my surprise, laughed. He knew who babe was! Made it all the more entertaining. His arms held onto my legs, securing me even more.

"Hold on," Alec said suddenly. Before I had a chance to react, Alec had broke out into a sprint. I squealed, being taken by surprise. My head dug into the crook of Alec's neck, where I was met with the cool touch of his marble hard skin and even more filled with the scent of the devil. Although I was perfectly able to run fast, it was a whole new experience being on someones back. How could Bella say she always felt sick on Edward's back when he did this with her as a human. It was heaven! So much damn fun.

When he came to a stop, I was surrounded with the atmosphere of Port Angeles. The sun still hadn't set yet. We had beaten it. Go us. I jumped down, while Alec straightened out his cloak and turned to face me.

"Will you be safe on your own?" Alec asked.

I grinned. He was looking out for my well being. "I'll be fine. Go... munch some hookers or something,"

Alec arched an eyebrow. I too was surprised with what I came out with. But it was too late to take it back.

"I'll be at the-" I went to say, but Alec put a finger to my lips.

"I'll find you." He let his hand fall, nodding towards me and then heading off down into a alleyway. Obviously about to climb the wall and go into the hunt.

"You sure? It'll be easier if I tell you!" I called after him.

"I'll find you!" was all Alec's reply, and then there was nothing. Silence. I looked about the deserted street and began to try and figure out where it was. After a few seconds, I realised it was the street around the corner from the cinema. There was a close coffee shop, that would be where Alec would find me. Not after I head into a book store. I was needing a new book; as was Bella. Edward? I wasn't sure. But then my thoughts lingered towards Alec. Maybe he'd want a book too, since he was reading 'Gone with the wind' and it did look like a... old, used a lot, copy.

Yeah, I decided I'd get him one too. As I walked down the narrowing street, turned the corner and passing a few faces; I looked up towards the orange sky. Somewhere in this city, Alec was prowling across rooftops, going in for the kill. Using his gift so the human's wouldn't feel a thing. That thought did bring yet another in. What did Alec's gift actually feel like? Well, it obviously felt like... nothing. But still, what did it feel like to be floating off into an oblivion? I'd have to ask him, if I had the balls to later.

Entering the small book store, just about to close I wandered right to the 'timeless classics' isle. Surely there would be a book here Alec hadn't read yet. Well, I hoped. God forbid getting him a book that he had already read. That would be a total embarrassment for me. Hell, I could picture it now. Him sitting laughing because he had read the book I picked at least a hundred times, while I stood there like a idiot with a red face. Nothing new there. Alec was forever making me blush. It seemed to be a hobby for him, not that I was complaining. I was sure he made countless girls blush; just by looking at them. Yes, I believed he was _that_ good at being perfect.

With my index finger moving across the wooden shelf, I tried to reach a choice. Book names slowly began to blur together. How did I actually know for a fact Alec enjoyed tragic, romantic love stories? Just by going off one single book I saw him reading, it didn't mean he actually enjoyed it. Sure, he read Romeo and Juliet so many times he actually knew the script off by heart, but what is to say he fully likes love stories? Maybe he just reads them in order to laugh at how stupid they were? The Volturi didn't believe in love, right? Yes, the leaders were married from what I've heard. But it doesn't mean they actually love one another. The Volturi were nothing but numbers. Aro was a power hungry vampire, he cared not for love and all that jazz. What say Alec is any different?

'_Wuthering Heights, by Emily Brontë' _I had seen this book at home. It was Bella's from when she was a human. I was sure as hell if Alec wanted to read that, he would have taken it off the shelf and read it. So, by my guessing he had already read it. So, that was off the list.

'_Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen'_ I had read this at a younger age. Bored of sitting around and doing nothing while Jacob was gone doing his patrol. Honestly, I believed Alec would have read this. If he was a hopeless romantic that I believed him to be; this story would be one of the first he would have read. I was sure of it.

_Wait a minute..._

Alec enjoyed William Shakespeare. I was sure ole' Willy was smiling in his grave with the passion Alec seemed to show reading his lines. So, why go against what I already knew? I would get a William Shakespeare book! He stated himself he knew Romeo and Juliet well; meaning he had to have read it over and over and not gotten bored of it; so surely he wouldn't get bored of yet another classic!

As quickly as I could manage, I rushed towards the desk. The girl behind it was some sort of a shock. If I were to have saw her on the streets, I wouldn't have guessed she would have worked in a bookstore, that's for sure.

Her hair was a bright shade of purple. Almost too bright. She wore heavy, heavy eyeliner and large fake eyelashes. Her bottom lip was pierced in two places. Didn't human's call them snakebites or something like that? She was really thin with tight, pale skin clinging to her bones. All in all, she was pretty. But pretty scary too.

"Hey," I said, flicking my brown eyes towards the door. I didn't want Alec finding me in here. I had my heart set on the coffee shop. "Do you have any... William Shakespeare plays?"

The girl was flicking her tongue over the left piercing, as it kept moving. She looked at me bemused, tired and bored. Putting a bony finger to her hair, moving it to behind her ear, she took a glance at the computer screen; clicked something and scanned the page.

"You're in luck," she said. "We have a few of Shakespeare. Go right up the back," she pointed further on into the store. I followed her directions with my eyes. "To the left and in the section of 'Legends.' You should see them,"

"Thank you," I breathed, quickly moving towards the steps and through the winding book shelves holding thousands of information to do with adventures, love, loss, pain, etc. To someone who had forever to live, this was probably a heaven. Well, that is if you were someone who had forever and weren't me. I predicted somewhere along the line, when I was near Edward's age or something; I'd be interested in books. Right now, however... I was a teenager and wanted to live.

Turning one final corner, I came to a halt. This was William Shakespeare central. Lists filled each row of his works. Labeled with what theme it was.

'_History themed'_ One row read, under that one was; _'Tragedy themed.' _And under that; _'Comedy themed.'_

I figured I should get one of each. Just to be safe. So, from the history row, at a random expense, I closed my eyes and ran my finger across each book then came to a stop. The one I stopped at would be the one I picked. Letting my eyes flutter open to reveal my choice.

'_King John.' _

Okay, so that was one. Onto the tragedy. I again mocked my actions.

'_Hamlet' _

Last, but not least; Comedy.

'_A Midsummer Night's Dream' _

There. All three picked out. I quickly rounded up the hardback copies and pushed back towards the purple haired girl. I decided, in a quick choice, to call her a purple troll. That's what those doll's had for hair, right? Yeah, I was sure of it.

The troll took the books, scanning them and then putting them within a paper bag with the words 'BRule!' on it. Obviously a symbol of 'Books Rule.' I rolled my eyes at this.

"That everything?" She asked. I nodded my head, pulling money out from my back pocket.

"$57.98."

Well, with prices like these; those books better be worth it. I handed the money over, telling her to keep the two cent change. He didn't seem to take much joy as I hoped she would. Hurrying out the door and into the cool air again; I walked towards the coffee store. The scene was empty. A few faces here and there; reading or chatting to their company. At the counter, I ordered a simple white coffee with extra froth. I was always a fan of that. Having a drink and then appearing like you have a milk mustache. Once the warm cup was in my hand, I moved on up the stairs; which was completely and utterly empty. Music, calm and smooth, played in the background. Taking a seat in the corner, I let my eyes move towards the windows; scanning the other buildings. He was out there; still. Probably packing himself up on blood. So he wouldn't have to run off again anytime soon. I just hoped he didn't hurt anyone I knew. I doubted what I would do if Shannon, Suzannah or Ivy ever got hurt. And to find out they were hurt from Alec, well... I'd personally kill him myself. He may use his gift, which I would ask him about, on me; but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Lost within thought?" His sweet voice sounded in my ears. This time, I didn't jump. At this point, I was so used to him doing it; him jumping out on me wasn't much of a scare anymore. I turned my eyes to him. He had his hood up; the shadow of it covering his eyes.

"Something like that," I shrugged. "Did you eat well?"

Alec, with a flick, put his hood down. There, his eyes were redder than what I had ever seen before. So alive with flare it caused my breath to catch within my chest. Breathe, Renesmee. Breathe...

"Good," I shrugged.

"Is it?" Alec frowned.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

He shrugged in return. "I didn't think you'd view my success in feeding as good, due to what I eat."

He had a point. But, I had to accept it if we were to be friends. I couldn't force him into something. Alec obviously enjoyed eating humans. Who would I be to force him into eating a bunny.

"I'm slowly moving to accept it, just stop making a big deal of it." I said quickly.

"Consider this the last time it is mentioned, my dear."

I smiled halfly, taking a drink of the warm cup of burning liquid.

"Coffee?" Alec asked, leaning back into his chair. I nodded my head. "I would offer to get you one, but..."

He made a face, as if imagining what it would be like to take a drink of coffee. Human food, to 'real' vampires was like dirt; so I've been told. Sure, I preferred blood, but what vampire didn't? Human food was just a... get by, y'know. But, I didn't find it to taste like dirt otherwise I wouldn't put it near my mouth.

"I'm perfectly fine. I wasn't much of a fan of coffee in my human years either."

"You had coffee over a thousand years ago? But you didn't have kettles?"

Alec let out a low chuckle. He had obviously found something tickle his fancy. I continued to watch him.

"We boiled the water with fire. I always disliked it."

"What did you drink then?" I asked, still frowning in confusion.

"Me?" He asked, putting a hand to his chest; pointing inward. I nodded. "Orange juice, I think. Yeah, every morning."

Orange juice. Wasn't going to lie. Loved the stuff myself. Always left you feeling refreshed in the morning; ready for anything. Though, coffee gave you a buzz. Kept you awake longer. Which, I wanted to do so badly at the moment. The longer I was awake, the longer I got to spend with him.

"I like orange juice," I said before I had a chance to stop myself. Great, Renesmee. Now.. You sound like a freak. Alec scoffed; but said nothing more. Thank god.

After five minutes of silence, my cup drew empty. With a satisfied sigh, I stood from my chair. Alec watched me with large burning eyes. He had his back right up against the back of the chair, slouched slightly. With his elbow resting on the table and index finger curled over his full lips and thumb under his chin.

"C'mon then. Home time."

Alec was up in that second, straightening his cloak. "Meet you outside," he said and then vanished. I guessed no one saw him come in, due to the whole rule if you didn't buy anything you weren't allowed to sit within the store. Picking up the bag, I quickly rushed on down the stairs, thanking the guy behind the bar. Once out into the orange filled sky, still growing darker and darker as the minutes past; I let out a smile.

"Boo," Alec was in front of me within a blink. I laughed, pushing him ever so slightly. "The sun is setting," he stated matter—of—factly. I scoffed, moving around him and heading down the street.

"Well done, Alec. Five points to you?"

"See, I now have ten."

"Yeah, but I have fifteen."

Alec rolled his eyes, keeping up pace with me.

"But, it is only the second day. I'm five away. I'll win, eventually. I always win."

"Oh," I laughed, putting a hand up as if to say 'whatever' towards him. "But I never lose."

"Then it shall be fun kicking your butt, Reny."

"Ditto, Volturi boy."

He scoffed, giving a subtle wink. Within a flash, I was up and in his arms. Bridal style, which I found highly amusing causing me to burst into a fit of giggles. Alec wasted no time into sprinting. He shifted me so that he was holding me with one arm, while he basically flew up the side of a building and over the roof. By the time he jumped over a gap, I was again bridal style; and hiding my head into his chest. "I swear to god, if you drop me!"

"Don't tempt me," He laughed.

I clung to him even tighter; butterflies rising within my stomach as he dropped to the floor, landing perfectly onto his feet. A matter of moments later, Alec came to a stop and let me to my feet again.

"We can walk the rest,"

"I have a better idea," I grinned; taking his hand and dragging him forward. I knew exactly where we were from here. I had stumbled across it with a run with Jacob as a child. It didn't take long to find the enchanted area of my own. It was around two miles away from my home. Well, Grandparents home. I continued to drag him further and further away from our original destination. Though, when I finally found the opening and heard the sweet sound of falling water; I let his hand fall and rushed on forward. Alec followed slowly; obviously wary.

Running right to 'my' tree. Really, it was mine. I had Jacob carve my name into the bark upon finding this place. I called it my own wonderland, due to my obsession with 'Alice in wonderland' at the time. I rested the brown bag under it; and lay back. Looking up towards the sky.

Alec's face blocked my sight of the darkening sky. Standing above my head, looking down at me like I was some sort of loon. Well, he would slowly begin to realize... I was.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like." I replied bluntly, patting the floor next to me. He looked at it, frowned but took a seat and rested back also. Gazing up and watching the sky darken.

"And now what?" sighed Alec. I, against all judgement, patted his stomach.

"Patience, boy. We wait."

"For?"

"The sun to go down."

He scoffed, causing my head to turn to him and watch his features. He wasn't sparkling. Damnit! For some strange reason, I wanted to see what he looked like in his natural form. The way his skin was meant to look.

"What's so funny?" I finally said, letting my teeth graze across my bottom lip. Looking for any loose skin that I could peel off.

"Nothing. Just, watching the sunset with you wasn't one of my duties."

"Yeah well... Becoming your friend wasn't one of mine either, but look at that. We are friends. Whooo." I replied sarcastically.

"Friends," he repeated. "I doubt my sister would like that."

"Why?"

"Well... Jane likes to have me all to herself, I suppose."

"Too late. She's going to have to share you." I said quickly, causing his head to turn and look me right in the eyes.

"And why would she have to do that?"

"Well..." I said, keeping the eye contact alive. I couldn't help but notice what a severe case of butterflies I had in that moment. My stomach had gone into overdrive; just by _actually_ looking into his eyes. No quick looks away. I was staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful killers around and truth be told... I didn't care. "I've seen how amazing you are. So, she can't keep you to herself now."

He chuckled, his features soft and calm. "Will you be brave enough to say this to her when I have to return to Italy?"

I drew a blank. "Uhh..."

Alec laughed aloud, shaking his head and looking back up towards the sky. I smiled at his laughter. It was a natural thing to hear now. The light sound of his laughter was music to my ears, and probably anyone else's who was privileged enough to hear it.

I rested my eyes back onto the sky, letting out a light sigh. "You know," I said, soulfully, "all these rumours of you being evil and stuff.. It's bullshit."

"Oooh, the half—breed using cursing," He scoffed.

"Shut up, alright. I'm serious. You're not this... Sadistic, evil dick everyone believes you to be,"

"Believe me... I am,"

"I don't believe you," I said bluntly.

"You should."

"Nope. I refuse too."

"You're a stubborn little thing, aren't you?"

I smiled to myself. "You have no idea."

"Renesmee?"

By this point, I had closed my eyes; lost within the moment. Listening to the gentle crickets hidden within the grass, but I could tell he was propped up onto his elbow, facing me. "Mmhm?" I mumbled, with a breath.

"Who is this Nathan?"

I laughed mentally. Oh, you probably don't want to know, I thought. Spilling my heart out about a teenage crush that wouldn't happen. Not even within a thousand years. And yet, I found myself wanting to tell him. I could trust him, after all.

"He's a boy from school," I muttered; keeping my eyes closed. "I've spoken to him like... three times maybe."

"You're attracted to him?"

I scoffed, nodding my head. "Everyone is. He's the school's hottie. Captain of the football team, etc. Every girl, and I'm sure a few boys, would probably give anything for a chance to date Nathan. Though, Brittany has gotten her claws into him."

Alec was silent for a moment. "Would you give.. anything?"

This caused me to think. Would I? Would I really give anything for a chance to rub it in Brittany's face that Nathan liked me? The chance to see her scrawny, flawless face screwed up like she had just sucked on a lemon, because I was the one Nathan wanted? There was only one answer to that. "Yes."

Alec nodded his head, lying back down. "Perhaps we should head back. I'm sure you're father is worrying."

"No. Not yet. Let's just... watch. This is your freedom from the Volturi Alec. You're not on duty at this time,"

Alec scoffed. "I'm always on duty."

"Shut up and watch the darn sunset," I scolded, opening my eyes and glaring at him. He glanced towards me, a playing smile on his face.

"Of course, Reny."

I glanced down towards his hand, laying closely by mine. Should I take it? Alec probably saw me looking at his hand; because he moved his away; resting both onto his stomach and letting out a deep sigh. There was nothing else that could be more perfect right? Two friends, laying in the grass, watching the sun fall from the sky. Wrong. The moment the sun vanished from sight and was replaced by a blanket of darkness; Alec stood up; pulling me up with him. Though, I complained that I didn't want to walk. So, what did he do?

Carried me. As he past 'my' tree, he grabbed the brown bag, and allowed me a chance to huddle into his chest, fists clenching to his cloak. Breathing in his beautiful scent. Eyes beginning to fall heavy. "Don't drop me," I whispered through a weak, tired voice.

"Wouldn't dream of it," his voice whispered back, calmly. At least he was calm about all this. My heart was going double, though I figured it would begin to calm eventually as I got used to being in his arms. It did, thankfully.

The last thing I remember hearing was Alec's voice.

"Sweet dreams, Reny."

—xXx—

I awoke to the whispering sounds of birds singing their songs. Seemed, I had fallen asleep rather quickly. Was it possible Alec had used his mystical gift on me? I doubted it. I had all my feelings. I felt being put down into my bed, I heard Edward whispering 'good night' and the door being closed. Alec had clearly called him out in order to come take me from his arms. I wondered how he reacted to me fast asleep, hugged into Alec's chest. Alec most likely got the death glare. I'd have to ask after school. In the meantime, I got up, showered, dressed and rushed downstairs; planning on getting something to eat.

Grandma' and Alice was the only one in. I didn't bother asking where everyone else was, because that would imply actually giving a damn. I had my suspicions anyway. Dad was probably with Grandpa, working. Mom was probably out visiting Jacob... lucky for some. I wanted to know what he felt with all this... Volturi crap going on. How he was taking me being under investigation, and I wanted to know what he would think of me actually becoming friends with the investigator. I doubted it would be _'Oh, cool. At least you're having fun,' _

Chowing down two pieces of toast; I stood from my stool; listening to aunt Alice complain about a vase being missing from its original stance. Pulling on a simple Forks High jumper, over the top of a pink shirt; I fretted about with a band, putting my hair up within a ponytail. No time to mess about with looking _perfect._ I wasn't Brittany Hill. I smirked at the thought shoving on a pair of pumps and yelling 'bye' towards my aunt and Grandmother. They waved back, telling me to have a nice day.

As I walked, I remembered what Alec has said during the rain fall. He was planning on walking me too and from school. He had probably forgotten. Typical dude. I smirked, playing with my multiple colourful bracelets on my left wrist.

"Find something amusing?"

I looked up. Alec was there. He hadn't forgotten. But it was what he was wearing that left me stunned. Alec, usually covered with the black cloak and the Volturi necklace on full display, was wearing normal clothes! Sure, he had his black shirt on which was left open— and had me wanting to swoon— and a white, tight, tee-shirt under, complementing the black shirt, and of course his black jeans and a belt. I could see the Volturi necklace outline under the white tee-shirt, but that was the least of my thoughts at the moment. His eyes, which he had killed people to return crimson once again, were violet. Light and open. Alec, looked human. So, freaking human it was unbelievable. There was only one question, though. Why?

"What... what are you wearing?"

Alec looked down on himself, shrugging. "Normal clothes. Isn't this what teenagers wear now a days?"

"Yes... But.. but.. why?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Alec smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going to help you get this Nathan guy."

I dreaded to continue with my question, but I did it anyway. "How?"

"**I'm enrolling into Forks High school, Reny."**

* * *

**A/N:**

****Well, this was longer than what I expected! Oh well; little cliff hanger! Review and the next one shall be up ASAP. Also, a little shoutout to 'KatasaurRAWR.' Helping me out with a few chapters because she's that awesome!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Longer than usual, but hey ho. Who's complaining? ;D

Review. You know you want too. ;D

**-C.H.**


	7. Chapter VII: Acting

Chapter seven: Acting.

"You're... you're what?"

I blinked, wide eyed. There was no hope in hell Alec would set foot in my school. People would swoon at the very sight of him; especially dressed like that! It made me wonder where he even got the white tee-shirt. Probably off his latest victim. I didn't want to do much thinking, considering he may have went out and actually bought it. The shirt was his; I knew that. I had seen him put it on before. The jeans, I didn't know if they were his or not. Black jeans all looked the same to me. The only things different on Alec was the white tee-shirt and the sneakers he was wearing. Plus the eyes, but that wasn't the height of my worries. My worries were to my fellow school members! They would have no idea how dangerous this new kid could be! With Alec's looks and charm, they'd be walking into a death trap!

"Reny," he scoffed; turning around to face me — continuing to walk, only backwards — his face calm and cool as if he didn't have any worries in the world. Clearly, to him I was taking this harder than what I should have been. But could you blame me? It was Alec for goodness sake. Of the freaking Volturi! "I'm not a parrot. I'm simply going to... evaluate this Nathan guy, nothing less. Plus; it gets me out of that cottage for a while and allows me to watch you more, meaning my stay won't be as long as Aro had planned,"

True. The sooner Alec left the sooner my life would return to normal. Back to the old days when it was just me, Edward, Bella and our family. Yes, it'll be in a different state, but at least it would be back to the old ways. I'd never have to worry about the Volturi again. Well, that is if Alec decided to allow me and my family the privilege to live in peace.

"But... You're a Volturi member!" I tried hard not to gape with caution. I was failing. Miserably.

"Would you like another five points for stating the obvious?" He smirked.

"This isn't funny, Alec. It's dangerous!"

"Everything these days is dangerous, Renesmee."

"It's _too_ dangerous, Alec. Peoples lives are at stake."

Alec's features became hard and stern. He stopped; glaring right at me through large violet eyes. It left me wondering, maybe Alec had blue eyes as a human. Considering this colour did make his features more human than the brown.. Yeah, he was definitely a blue eyed boy.

"Peoples lives? Yes, that's my ambition. I plan on attending school in order to rip everyones heads off and drown myself in blood. You know, because I'm such a monster."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't get sarcastic with me Alec,"

"Then stop being so stubborn. I fed last night, I can control myself. I'm not weak, Renesmee."

Oh, I never said you were weak. I highly doubted weak was even a consideration of a verb to use on summarizing Alec of the Volturi. Every vampire in the freaking world knew how powerful he and his sister were. Weak was never a word to describe him. I wouldn't have even thought of it. Never.

"I didn't say you were weak. I said it was dangerous. It was always a struggle for my family—"

I went to say, but Alec interrupted.

"But I am not like your family," he said bluntly. "I promise not to harm anyone, alright?"

"But it'll be hard for you."

Alec's features softened, turning into a confused look. He had obviously found something in my choice of words to question. Great.

"You're worried about my comfort?" He asked, taking a step closer to me. I felt my heart speed up. Oh god, why was it forever doing this?

"M..maybe."

He smiled, tauntingly.

"You're my friend Alec, as are people in that school. I'd hate for anyone to be uncomfortable."

Alec scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Alright, alright. If I feel the slightest bit uncomfortable, I shall leave."

"And another thing, teenagers don't talk like that. They use slang. Sorten things down and stuff,"

"Shorten my words down, okay."

"And the way you stand, relax a little. No hands behind the back, okay? You look like a soldier."

He rolled his eyes, seeing the irony within my words. He basically _was_ a soldier. A guard of the Volturi. A high ranking guard, I'll say. Basically a very, very trained soldier. Never the less, Alec's stance was how gentlemen stood, right? Alec slouched his shoulders slightly, looking a little more relaxed. "Check."

"And... and,"

Alec put his hands onto my shoulder, gazing right into my eyes with those shimmering pools of violet. It was then I noticed the ring of dark red on the outline of the contacts. The ring itself caused his eyes to seem more deeper. More pure. "I get it. Stop worrying," he said calmly.

"You're eyes. The venom will eat away at the contacts," I whispered through a breath. Alec let one hand fall from my shoulder, patting his jean pocket. "I have that covered."

I nodded my head slightly.

"Everything's going to be okay, Renesmee. I give you my word,"

As soon as he said that, I trusted him.

—xXx—

I had gotten another piggyback ride. Warning Alec of my friends, how they could be a bit... overboard with the whole beauty thing. Especially him. He reassured me it wouldn't bother him. That he'd seem friendly. I just hoped he'd tone down on the cocky sarcasm and that irresistible charm he owned. Once the edge of the forest came, Alec allowed me down and to walk the rest of the way. Though, I mainly skipped, while he walked behind. Laughing at me every time I lost my footing. While I walked up the steps of the school; leading to the school parking lot, I spotted Shannon and Suzannah standing by Ivy's car while Ivy chatted away endlessly. She was good at keeping up conversation. She always made awkward moments unawkward, in some way. But then again, she did have foot in mouth syndrome every now and then.

I could feel Alec's presence behind me; also feeling eyes from people scattered across the parking lot watching him and his graceful moves. Though everyone elses eyes caused my stomach to feel uneasy, Alec's presence behind me comforted me in a way. Edward would probably have a fit if he knew this fact, that was for sure.

Shannon and Suzannah were the first to notice me walking towards them, they smiled. Then they noticed him, and the smiles turned into a dazed expression. As if they were watching an angel walk among them. Oh, how wrong they were. I was once that naive. He may look like a angel, girls... But he'd rip your throat out if he was hungry. Ivy had obviously came to notice neither one of the girls were no longer paying attention to her blabbing, turned to see what they were looking at and almost allowed her eyes to pop out of her sockets.

"Hey guys," I said once I was close enough.

"H...Hi," they stammered in sync. I mentally rolled my eyes.

Alec took a stance beside me, his hands buried into his jeans pockets. All three girls stared at him in awe.

"This is Alec, he's... a friend of the family's. He's staying with us until his.. parents pick him up,"

Alec gave a flash of his perfectly white straight —not to forget venom coated— teeth. "Pleasure to meet you,"

Alec pulled his hand out from his pocket, offering it to Shannon. Shannon took it, still in awe. Slowly, Alec brought the hand to his lips; planting a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. I heard Shannon sigh in a complete and utter daze. He did the same to Suzannah, who giggled ever so slightly. Ivy, however just smiled up towards him; eyes alive with want and desire.

For a odd reason, I had the want to punch her. Jealousy? Was that what it was? I was so used to having Alec to myself, sharing him with the girls now was slightly irritating to me. It couldn't be jealousy, could it?

Letting her hand fall again, Alec put his hands back into his pockets, turned his eyes to me and gave a curved, gentle smile. "I think I'm going to head to the main office. Get set up and get a schedule,"

I nodded my head. "D'you want us to come with you?"

"Yes, do you?" Ivy asked, wide eyed still.

That feeling was back. Crazier than ever. Go away, why don't you! I wasn't jealous. I just... wanted Alec all to myself. He was _my_ investigator, after all.

Alec glanced towards Ivy, smiled and then turned his pure violet eyes to me.

"No, I'm fine. I'll catch up with you later, Reny." He reassured. Giving a nod, Alec began to walk off, giving a smile to the girls as he passed; before fully passing him.

The moment he was out of hearing range — or so they thought — they were on my case.

"A family friend? Renesmee.. Why didn't we know about him?"

"Oh, he's sex on legs!"

"What's his star sign?"

The last one, was Suzannah. She was into all that jazz. I took no notice, though. I simply laughed; finding something strange. The attention I had hated was now... nice. I was enjoying it. The questions, the acknowledgement that one of my friends was a hottie. I felt like a superstar, and I really, really liked it.

"Alright, down to the real question," Ivy said, silencing both chattering, giddy girls. I set my large brown glee filled eyes on her.

"Are you," Ivy asked, putting both hands onto each one of my shoulders. "hitting that?"

Alright. It was safe to say, Ivy had a way with words. She always had. If she didn't have the long hair, boobs and had a feminine figure; she could have been classed as a guy. Her vocabulary matched that of a guys to a tee. I figured that was to the fact she had three brothers and rarely saw her mom, due to work.

"What?" I laughed, eyes growing wide. "Me and Alec?"

All three nodded in sync again.

"No. He's a friend,"

"What kind of friend? Brotherly friend? Friend friend... Or friend... that you find so hot you wouldn't mind tapping and would gladly give up your V card too,"

I laughed, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Ivy gasped, getting my blush the whole wrong way. "You've already given him your V card!"

Suzannah and Shannon began to giggle with the scandal. "What? No! I haven't. I mean... Alec and I are just friends. That's all we can ever be,"

Ivy frowned, taking her hands off my shoulders and crossing them over her chest. "Oh.. Why?"

"Because... His family and mine are too different."

"Like," Shannon interjected, blinking still. Girl needed to get over the awe thing. Alec would be here the entire day. Well, if he didn't get hungry that is. "how different?"

I shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Wait, is he a vegetarian?" Suzannah asked, causing Shannon to nod along.

"Alec? A vegetarian?" I scoffed. "No, he's one hundred percent meat eater," Oh, the irony of what I was saying.

"Oh, and you're not?"

It was tragic that my family called ourselves vegetarians. I suppose this was my way out, considering they wouldn't dwell on the differences for long. Not with the look in Ivy's eyes. She clearly wanted him.

"Something like that, yeah."

"Ooooooooh," Shannon said; nodding. "well, he's really, really hot."

"Is he?" I smirked. Play dumb, that was the way to go. "I've never really noticed."

All eyes widened, this time with disbelief. "Renesmee, do you need glasses or something? That guy makes Nathan look like shit!" Ivy hissed, looking offended.

Ouch. Harsh. But it was true. Alec was that good looking, due to his vampirism. I guessed it was a pro and a con to be beautiful. It lured humans in for the meal and yet when you wished to blend, it always caused you to stand out. Not that I believed Alec had any problem with standing out. In fact, I secretly thought he enjoyed all this attention and was perfectly used to it.

"I guess," I shrugged. "I've never really thought of him like that before,"

"Where is he from?" Suzannah said, beaming with light.

"Uh..." Crap, Renesmee. Think! "Ask him, he's better at explaining the situation than me."

Ivy giggled, nodding. "I suppose we could ask him at lunch," I rolled my eyes. These girls were acting like love sick puppies. Nice one Alec. "How long is he here for?" Ivy then asked.

I shrugged. "Until he decides to go home?"

"I'd chain him to my bed and never let him leave." Shannon said, causing both girls to giggle and agree. What a lovely mental image to take home to my dad. Alec, chained to my bed. Yup. _Surprise dad, my friends are getting me to think sexually now! _

As the bell sounded, I wandered on in towards the door; Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah hounded around me, still chatting about this guy. By first period, it had travelled round there was a new kid and he wasn't on the average side. Alec was hot news. Every few seconds I'd hear 'new kid' or 'new hottie.' It would have got tiring, if I wasn't the talk also.

In history, the empty seat beside me was stolen. Alec had managed to talk the office woman into getting him into every single one of my lessons. Meaning, more Alec. More publicity. More questions. More attention.

Alec, sitting smugly beside me. Unaffected by the looks he was receiving. Why would he be affected? Alec was older than the whole class's ages put together; including the teacher. He was superior to them all and I could tell he would be up to something.

History was the lesson I also shared with Nathan. Again, he sat up the front. Much like our English class. Alec would no doubt be in that class also. Well, he did say his goal was to assess Nathan.

"Which one is it?" Alec whispered as the teacher droned on about the civil war.

I sighed, ducking my head down onto the table. "The one with the jock jacket."

Nathan was the only jock in the class. He was surrounded by the laid backs, though. Chris Beam was one of them. Across from their desk was Brittany and her gang of followers. They were glancing behind them to look at Alec every now and then.

"Alright, I shall be keeping a close eye on him." He nudged me; making my head roll onto its side so I was looking up at him with my head still on the table.

He flashed me a subtle wink and a smile; I was about to call him a cocky prick, though when Mr. Yates yelled; causing me to jump out of my skin, all attention towards Alec had vanished.

"Miss Cullen! Does this look like your bedroom?"

"No sir," I mused.

"Then please, rest your head in your free time. Not during my lesson,"

I took my opportunity to nod, cheeks probably burning by now, and accepted my warning. Mr. Yates wasn't one to argue with.

"Now, can you tell me the main reason as to why the war was broken out into?" He asked, glaring right at me.

"I.. uh, no sir."

"As I suspected, the war was due to a disagreement with the—" Mr. Yates began, though Alec cleared his throat loud enough to cause the entire class yet again to turn around and face us. Only, this time, eyes were on him.

"If I may be so bold," Alec said aloud and clear, "There was no specific reason as to why the South went to war with the North. In general, it's said there are a few reasons. I can think of four at the top of my head, however there may be more." Alec said, effortlessly.

Mr. Yates obviously saw the challenge to make yet another student look like a idiot. He had no idea who he was going against. Oh please, Alec. Go gentle on him.. His ego and pride is all he has left.

"And what would these reasons be? Care to share with the class?"

Alec gave a taunting, devious smile. "But of course. One, economic and social differences between the North and the South. With Eli Whitney's invention of the cotton gin in 1793, cotton became very profitable. This machine was able to reduce the time it took to separate seeds from the cotton. However, at the same time the increase in the number of plantations willing to move from other crops to cotton meant the greater need for a large amount of cheap labor, i.e. slaves. Thus, the southern economy became a one crop economy, depending on cotton and therefore on slavery."

I felt as if I should be taking notes from Alec. But who was I kidding. I had at least a couple more weeks, maybe even months to get all this information from him. I could see others writing down what he was saying; clearly impressed. Most just stared, completely dazed at Alec's knowledge. I myself was dazed. How it was possible for so much information to be locked up into one little, but perfect head was unbelievable! Maybe, as the years go by... I'd get that smart.

"Two, states versus federal rights. Since the time of the Revolution, two camps emerged: those arguing for greater states rights and those arguing that the federal government needed to have more control. The first organized government in the US after the American Revolution was under the Articles of Confederation. The thirteen states formed a loose confederation with a very weak federal government."

Again, pens began to jot down information down onto the paper.

"Three, the fight between Slave and Non-Slave State Proponents. As America began to expand, first with the lands gained from the Louisiana Purchase and later with the Mexican War, the question of whether new states admitted to the union would be slave or free. And lastly, four."

Alec took a breath, his eyes flicking left and right. "Growth of the Abolition Movement. Increasingly, the northerners became more polarized against slavery. Sympathies began to grow for abolitionists and against slavery and slaveholders."

Alec finished this all off with a smug smile. His arms crossed over his chest, clearly pleased with himself. I myself felt honored to be sitting next to him, never the less staring at him in awe! The Volturi may have the reputation to be cruel and sadistic, but they sure as hell knew their history.

The look on Mr. Yates face was priceless. Disbelief, annoyance, embarrassment. The list went on. I had to fight back the urge to laugh. In fact, I had to put my hand over my mouth; keeping it covered just in case any smug little laughter decided to fall out.

"Ver—" Mr. Yates began, but Alec's voice interrupted him.

"Oh, and five: The election of Abraham Lincoln. Even though things were already coming to a head, when Lincoln was elected in 1860, South Carolina issued its "Declaration of the Causes of Secession." They believed that Lincoln was anti-slavery and in favor of Northern interests. Before Lincoln was even president, seven states had seceded from the Union: South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas." He quickly added.

Mr. Yates was obviously past boiling point. I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears.

"Anything else to add?" He snapped back towards Alec. Alec shrugged.

"I may think of others as the lesson progresses. Please, carry on."

Mr. Yates, now sending death glares towards Alec— who was simply grinning them off in a smug manner, as if he'd won— walked up the aisle towards our desk. Alec didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable or intimidated.

"And what is your name again?"

"Alec."

"Alec what?"

"Just Alec," He said, totally unaffected. I envied his bravery. Especially towards Mr. Yates!

Mr. Yates didn't bother arguing. He knew it was a lost cause. With the way Alec was owning his ass, it would have just made him look more of an ass than he already was. The pro of his little action, Alec gave me the victory smile and wink. Downer was the fact he now had the attention of Brittany, Mercedes and even Amber. All, watching him. I dreaded to think what was going through their minds. Especially Brittany. Another pro, I guess; Nathan was laughing, as was the laid backs. Giving nods back towards Alec. He had gained respect for standing up to one of the most feared teachers in Forks high and gotten away with it!

—xXx—

Alec continued to correct Mr. Yates on mostly everything he said throughout the lesson. At one point, I either thought he was going to throw Alec out or ask him if he wanted to teach the lesson instead. That would be a sight and a half, because from what I knew of Alec so far, he would've agreed to it and most probably done a better job at getting information into our brains than what Mr. Yates does during his lectures. Once the bell rang, announcing our freedom, and Mr. Yates freedom from his new nemesis, I gathered my things while Alec stood waiting for me. He was receiving compliments from the laid backs, telling him he was cool, etc. I was sure Nathan even said 'you rock' to him.

Pulling my bag onto my shoulder; Alec's hand took the remaining book on the table. I quickly grabbed at it also, but he didn't let his hold on it go. Neither did I.

"I'll carry this for you," He said with, what I figured, his trademark cocky half smile.

"I can do it myself," I frowned.

"I'm being polite."

"You're being annoying." I corrected.

"You're being stubborn,"

I set a glare. I knew I was stubborn, but to have others say so —and Alec said it quite a lot— countlessly, was annoying. I decided, due to his attempt at saving me from humiliation, I would allow him without any arguments. I, reluctantly, let my hold on the book go. He grinned with victory yet again. _Smart ass._

"Would you like me to carry your bag also?"

"No, you carrying my books is eno—"

"Alec,"

Oh god. The nasal, queen bee herself; along with all her followers standing behind her; Mercedes and Amber up front. Amber, was playing with her hair. Obviously trying to use one of her tactics on Alec. I doubted she would be able to stand five minutes with him. She might have been the queen at seduction, but she was nothing compared to Alec. In fact, if I were to compare Alec to Amber, she was more of a duchess than a queen. Alec, was the king. Master of the seduction and owner of the charm. Compared to Alec, Amber had no idea how to drive someone crazy with want or need. I should know, I had his flirty comments, sparkly little eye thing, cocky smile to live with until he went home. Oh, that'll be the day. When I finally have my mind under control.

Alec turned, looking right at them. Individually. His eyes rested on Brittany, for she was the one who spoke. Alec let the book fall to his side in a casual move, keeping a firm hold of it. I stood behind him, head down.

"Yes?" He didn't seem affected by Brittany at all. In fact, his face kinda looked... bored. That was strange. Every guy wanted Brittany! She was... perfect!

"What you did... It was really cool," She beamed, leaning her side against the table. "Perhaps... when you're not busy you could stop by my place and give me a personal tutoring,"

Ooh, sly move. It wouldn't be tutoring she would end up wanting. I scoffed silently.

"Uh," Alec arched a brow, "Who are you again?"

My eyes widened. Largely. Oh no he didn't! He did not just ask who Brittany freaking Hill was! That was like... suicide. A insult to the queen bee herself. I waited for the shuttling fingers of Mercedes, texting away to ruin him. But to my surprise, Brittany giggled, flicking her long blond hair over her shoulder. Her followers giggled also.

"You're funny," Alec didn't seem none the wiser. He simply glanced towards me over his shoulder and then back towards her. "I'm Brittany. Brittany Hill," She put out a hand, clearly waiting for him to take it. She had obviously overheard what he had done to Shannon, Suzannah and Ivy.

Alec did take it, gave it a gentle shake and then let it fall again. She laughed, bemused. But returned to her attempt in flirting. "So, about the tutoring,"

"Actually, Brittany," Alec said, pausing for effect. Oh, he was good. "I'm sure Mr. Yates was just having a bad day, perhaps if you ask him he would be more than willing with helping you, if you'll excuse me... Reny and I gotta' get to our next class,"

Alec's free hand moved behind him, taking hold of my arm and pulling me out from behind him. I smiled, awkwardly towards the three girls, stunned, confused and obviously left in shock due to his rejection. "Nice meeting you though,"

That was all Alec said before pulling me along out of the class with him. As soon as we reached the corridor, I pulled my arm free.

"Are you insane?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... That was Brittany Hill. Any guy, and I mean any, I'm sure even a few girls would die to talk to her... For her to be interested in them which she clearly was with you,"

Alec rolled his eyes, continuing to walk the corridors. I followed him, stunned myself.

"Renesmee, maybe you're forgetting... I'm not here in order to mess around with some human girls emotions, as fun as it sounds. I'm here on a mission to work on a report for you and... much to my own confusion, I'm in this building full of... blood bags to try and make your life a little easier. I have no interest in that girl what so ever."

"Make my life easier? If you decide I'm to die in the end, this would all be for nothing."

"Perhaps, but at least I'd be able to say I had fun."

"You're a jerk,"

"No..." Alec said, that cocky grin returning back down to me. I stared at him, amazed at how icy he could be sometimes. "I'm the jerk."

Just as I opened my mouth to speak, another voice overpowered my own. This time, I was the one left amazed.

"Hey Nessie,"

Nathan. Walking past me with his friends. They all smiled towards me, giving nods and subtle 'hellos' also. Was I imagining things? Alec, watched Nathan walk past; not caring as to what they may be thinking. Blushing brightly, I cleared my throat; nervously. "Hi, Nathan.."

He past after a lingering glance over his shoulder towards me, then his attention went right back to his friends. Taunting and teasing. My attention went back to Alec after the small mental spasm. He wasn't looking at me though; he was still watching Nathan and his group walk on through the corridor.

"We have English, don't we?" Alec said out of the blue.

"What? Yeah... But still, Alec—"

"I think we should get going." Alec said, cutting me off and beginning to walk. In a confused, pissed of glare, I followed after him. Who the hell did he think he was? Walking away from me when I was in the middle of saying something? Rude much? But then again, I knew exactly who he thought he was. He thought he was Alec of the Volturi. He cared not for anyone else but himself. He went along with Aro's rules and missions. He was Aro's little bitch boy. I'd be sure to tell him this. Our next argument, which I knew would come along... Soon.

Alec stopped at the door, allowing me to walk in first. Nathan was sitting; his eyes moved up to me as I walked in; Alec behind me. He gave a smile which I gladly returned. Taking a seat, Alec was quick to sit beside me. I expected him to make a comment, or say 'there you go' and hand me my book back but he didn't. He just put it onto the table and sat silently. Watching the front. I had suspicions as to what he was watching, or should I say _'who' _considering it was all part of his little plan. What was his little plan in the first place? How exactly did he plan on getting Nathan interested in me? It wasn't like I had any qualities he liked. Nathan and I, to what I know, have nothing in common. Sure, our parents went to highschool together, but other than that... We were from two different worlds, literally.

After the first five minutes of the lesson, it began to get slightly worrying. Alec had gone all this time without saying anything. Emotionless and unreadable. I would say he was thinking, but he didn't have the slight movement in his eyes I noticed when he thought. He was just... watching. Oh no, what if he was hungry? Red alert. Red freaking alert!

"Alec," I whispered. No reaction.

"Are you... thirsty?"

Alec shook his head. Only a little, but I noticed the move.

"Are you... upset?"

Again, he shook his head.

"What are you doing?"

Alec, through the corner of his eye looked towards me; reassuring me that everything was fine. He winked. Alright, he was okay. Same old Alec. He was just... observing. Or paying attention, considering it was about Romeo and Juliet. I half expected Alec to be all over the subject, pointing out the flaws in what Mr. Herd had to say. But there was nothing. Not even the slightest peep out of him. He was like stone. Returning to that brick wall I once compared him too, only he was more like a brick wall now more than ever.

The entire lesson, of writing down little notes; Alec sat motionless. When the bell chimed, Alec was the first out of the classroom. I had to hurry and grab my books and bag— no time in putting them in my bag— to keep up. Alec was standing by my locker. How did he know it was... Oh, wait. The scent thing.

"What's wrong?" I said, clearly startled with his quick escape.

Alec wasted no time, though. In one swift move, I had my back pressed against my locker. His eyes bore right into mine as if they were peering into my soul. I was too stunned to talk, to move, to think, to breathe. He had caught me off guard completely, I was like a doll in his arms. A hand of his was in my hair. I felt it brushing strands that had fallen. His skin was so cold against mine. Though, traces where he touched left a burning, warm sensation. Trickling through my veins and up my spine. His actions did confuse me to say the least, but it was mainly the look in his eyes. The longing passion, the desire, the heat all lingering within those violet slits. Piercing into my soul and leaving my heart hammering against my chest and my bottom lip to quiver. The other hand of his was on my hip, pinning me to the cold steel of the locker. The steel's coldness held nothing against the icy touch of this god like immortal, taking my very breath away.

With one more gentle stroke of his hand in my hair, Alec moved away letting out a breath. "There."

I blinked several times before words could come and even then, I was struggling on things to say.

"Wh... Ho... Eh?"

"Relax, Reny," He rolled his eyes. "This Nathan boy.. He's interested. I sat watching him the entire lesson. While you had your head down, writing notes.. He'd look up just to look at you. Of course, he'd look right back down again once he caught me looking."

Okay, now I was really confused. Nathan liked me, Alec's plan was to determine if he liked me or not and it turns out he does and yet he pulls a stunt like that? One that could possibly be around the school within moments? Nathan would find out and that would be the end of that.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because, Renesmee." He chuckled, "I've seen this before. This guy won't make a move unless someone else is interested. Because you've not had a guy before, no guy wants to be the first. So... The moment he saw me do that—"

"He saw?" Oh yes, that was it. The whole dream of me and Nathan was over. I may as well pack my things and move now!

"Let me finish. The moment he saw me do that... He feels pushed into making a move himself. Guys want what other guys want."

My brows pulled into a frown. "So... What you're saying is... We're going to make him jealous in order for him to do something?"

"That's exactly it."

"Count me out."

Alec groaned in annoyance, leaning back onto the locker himself. I pushed him aside. He simply slid to the locker beside mine, while I opened my own and threw a few things inside.

"C'mon Renesmee. Think about it... Nathan as your prom date... Think of the pictures,"

I bet Nathan look good in pictures. Especially with our theme.. Him, all dressed up looking amazing. Me, looking like some queen. The pictures would look good. No, Renesmee. Stop it! Think about it. You'll be manipulating him! You're not like that. You're not like Alec!

"No,"

"Fifteen points if you let me carry on and I assure you, he will ask you to this prom."

I opened my mouth to say no again, but then I re-heard what he said. He assured me. That was a promise. Alec always kept his word...

"You assure me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't positive."

"Fifteen points also?"

"Mmhm. Deal?"

I paused, thinking about it. Then, I nodded; a vindictive grin appearing on my lips. "Deal. So, what do we do?"

"That's easy," He shrugged. "Act like a couple,"

Oh god. I knew there was a catch.

* * *

**A/N:**

There we go. So, the next update won't be as quick as the next one. I'm off for the weekend working and won't return until the 10th. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it rather fun to write. Please, please, please review. If I come back and I have 55 reviews, I will be a happy, happy, happy person! I will update right away if I get that many. Think you can do it?

Anyway, thanks for reading! Means a lot!

**-C.H.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Invitation

Chapter Eight: Invitation.

"Act like a couple?" I repeated. Was he insane? If Nathan thought I was with someone else, he wouldn't consider even coming near me, never the less trying to steal me from Alec. I mean, did Alec even look at himself in the mirror? From the moment he set foot onto the school grounds he was pretty much the talk of the school; the envy of every guy and the lust of every girl. Even Brittany for goodness sake! Then again... Brittany clearly wanted him. So, Alec could lure Brittany away while I spoke to Nathan, right? I doubted Alec would take it that far. Considering he had said himself he saw no interest in her what so ever. I wasn't being funny or anything, but the moment he rejected Brittany I saw the shock on Amber and Mercedes faces and yet also the hope that maybe he'd be interested in them. Fat chance. If Brittany wasn't good enough, I highly doubted those two half-wits would be.

"Not full on as in swapping saliva," He scoffed. Oh, great. At least that was in the clear. "Just go along with what I say, alright? It won't be so hard. You'll have him eating out of your hands by this time next week, if we're convincing enough."

Next week? That quick? To think, this time next week I wouldn't be single. I'd have a guy, I'd have a prom date. I'd have my first real kiss from a guy. That would be the perfect leaving memory! Forks would be where my life actually started. If I got Nathan, I'd know I would be capable in getting anyone. I'd have the confidence in myself I lacked nowadays.

"By next week?"

He nodded, pulling his eyebrows up into a arch; obviously a look to entice me into agreeing. Not that he needed to give me that look. His words were already pulling me closer and closer.

"So, not a couple... But not not a couple?" I frowned, slightly confused. I needed to know everything if I were to sell it to everyone else.

"Pretty much. I'll seem interested," He started. Just that simple statement made me want to laugh. Alec interested in me? Aha. That was hilarious. "All the things a interested guy would try with a girl. Make it seem we're on the verge of a relationship. It'll push him into trying also,"

Alright, I think I got it. "So, I've to be flattered and oblivious to Nathan?"

"Yes. But not too oblivious. You don't want him to think you're not interested in him."

Oh god, no. I've _always_ been interested in Nathan. Who hadn't?

"Okay, I'm in..."

Alec nodded, bringing his hand to the back of his neck, giving it a gentle scratch. "Right, so... Dinner time for the human's, right?"

I didn't need to ask how Alec knew of this. The scent filling the air was of cooked food captivating the corridors as it drifted out of the cafeteria. I was surprised as to why Alec wasn't wanting to gag. I nodded, adjusting my bag.

"Lets get going," I mused. He returned a gentle smile; nudging my arm ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. If he comes to suspect anything... I can rip his throat out."

"Alec," I hissed, slapping his arm. He chuckled, pushing his hands into his jean pockets. Alec had a strange way of joking, but I was beginning to enjoy it. I even couldn't resist smiling and holding back the giggle wanting to escape.

—xXx—

Sitting at the table, I noticed that Suzannah, Shannon and Ivy were sitting rather closely to Alec. Leaning in a all to little close. They obviously got a whack of his irresistible scent enough to knock you off your feet. Alec was sitting, spinning the water bottle top of my drink effortlessly on the table. The girls were watching him, in silence, even Ivy; which was a slight worry considering she never shut up.

Absent minded, I turned my attention towards the populars table. I caught Nathan's eyes in my direction. Maybe Alec was right. Maybe Nathan was interested in little ole' me. Nathan shared a smile; which I returned. Our smiles always were the same. They always meant the same thing. 'Hello.' That's all we ever got out of one another ever since the lunch when Brittany had come and pierced her claws into him yet again.

"I need a drink," Shannon suddenly said, causing my head to turn back to my group.

"Ditto," Suzannah added.

"Me too." Ivy added. All three stood up.

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Ivy announced, scurrying along with the other two. I didn't want to think why they were off to get a drink. Perhaps it was due to the fact Alec was playing with my bottle cap.

"So," Alec said, once we were alone again. "He's looking, isn't he?"

"He was.."

"Told you,"

I smirked, taking a bite out my sandwich. Chowing it down until it was mush, I swallowed it quickly. "Maybe you should take a bite of something... Too look more human," I suggested, receiving a glare in return.

"I'd rather spend one thousand years under Jane's illusion of pain than allow that dirt touch my lips."

"Ouch, harsh. What did the sandwich ever do to you," I smirked, rubbing my hands together to rid of crumbs. Alec, like most situations, rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of gifts," I slid in with much approval. Real smooth, Renesmee. Silent praise for myself later. "... What's yours like?"

"Mine?" Alec repeated, returning his eyes back to the cap and switching the direction of its spinning. "It feels like nothing."

"Alec, I'm serious."

"So am I. It feels like nothing. You can't hear, taste, smell, move, etc. It cuts off _all_ scense. You float off into your own state of mind. No pain. No nothing. For all you know; you're dead already."

I blinked, leaning in ever so slightly. "Can you show me?"

Alec, looking up, watched me with intense eyes. His lip quirked by the tiniest bit, clearly intrigued by this thought.

"Now?"

I nodded, slowly. He stopped the bottle cap with one quick move, almost causing me to jump. He sat up, letting his eyes move around and then set on someone. "Alright. See that cafeteria woman,"

I followed his eyes to the target. This wouldn't hurt her. After all, it felt like 'nothing' right? "I see."

"Keep your eyes on her."

Three seconds ticked by.

Four.

Five.

"Nothings happening."

"Wait for it..." Said Alec, head up proud and smug. He knew exactly what he was doing. That's what kinda scared me. It wouldn't hurt her, would it? No, Alec said it felt like nothing. He wouldn't lie to me...

Seven.

Ei—

The woman, who had been carrying a tray of empty bottles and empty packets that stored food; fell to the floor, surrounded within the filth of others. With a sudden stir, everyone had jumped up to see to her. I, however, stood up onto the chair and peered over the crowd of heads. She was much like Alec's usual expression. Emotionless. No movement at all. To be honest, she looked dead.

"That's... Cool," I whispered, wide eyed. "How many people can you do at once?"

"This entire room if I wanted too."

I turned to him, jumping back down and staring right into his eyes. "Really?"

He nodded, rather proudly. "Would you like me to demonstrate that also?"

I shook my head, frantically. "No, no. One's enough."

Alec smirked, returning his eyes back to the bottle cap. Two seconds after his eye contact broke, the woman got up; unsure as to why everyone was surrounding her, why an ambulance was being called and why she was on the floor. It was pretty darn hilarious, if I was honest. I'd have to remember never to piss Alec off to the extent of him doing that to me. God knows what would happen. I'd probably wake up with my mouth sewn shut, considering it always seemed like I was the one who started the arguments.

"So," I said, picking bits off my sandwich again. "Wanna go to the park after school?"

Alec glanced up through his eyelashes, peering right at me. Oh, that heavenly look. His eyelashes were thick. Long. Brushing over his marbley skin.

"The park?" He repeated. "Are we four?"

I rolled my eyes, taking a bite. Who cared if I talked with my mouth open. Alec was the only one around, and I certainly wasn't trying to impress him. I made it clear we were stuck being friends; whether he liked it or not.

"Well, I'm going. You'll have to come with me because it's your mission."

"Oh, do I now?" Alec smirked, taking my bottle of water and putting the cap back onto it.

"Yup. You're like my puppy,"

There was a spark within Alec's eyes, devious and cunning. He had thought of a sarcastic comment. There was always that prying fire of light within those irises of his; even if the blaring red was fighting to be the dominant colour with the blue.

"Nice to know you have grown tired of the old dog,"

The left corner of his lip quirked up, revealing a playful half smile. A flare of heat rushed in over me. Whether that was anger about his comment about Jacob, or guilt for neglecting Jacob over the past few days, I wasn't sure. All I knew was I really didn't like that feeling. At all. Opening my mouth to speak, the silence was stolen by Shannon, Suzannah and Ivy returning from their delayed trip to the drinks bar.

"Did you see that? She just fell right to the floor!" Ivy practically squealed.

"I did see it. I hope she's alright..." Alec replied, giving me a cheeky glance. I had to hold back the giggle.

—xXx—

As the end of the day came; I was resistant to remember the last lesson. Gym. Of course, Alec couldn't of been in my class, considering it was all girls. But he was on the other side of the gym, with Nathan, Chris and the other laid backs and jocks. Blending in so nicely, like I had presumed he would. Never would I have thought he would have actually came to my school; but I guess Alec did that a lot. Well, with me anyway. Did the unexpected.

But Alec blended in all too well. In fact, he was actually making friends. If he was so adamant Jane wouldn't be so thrilled he and I are friends, I wondered what she would do with him being friends with a pack of humans. I figured she probably had the sarcastic gene he showed off most of the time. Come up with a comment like _'Didn't Aro tell you not to play with your food,'_

It wasn't so much that he was making friends, because once you got past the hard, bitter, sadistic, evil shell and saw the real Alec, once he finally allowed you in; Alec was a pretty amazing guy. Though, I guessed he grew up a little too fast. In all means, he had too. He was turned into a vampire at a young age, became a part of the Volturi guard, got a reputation as a fierce fella and to top it all off; was expected to go through with missions of determining if people should live or not.

Nathan seemed to take a shinning towards Alec, though. He was patting his back and laughing at my last glance of them walking through the door to the guys locker room. Whatever he was saying to them all obviously was winning them over. They were all huddling around him, laughing, grinning. How he could come into the school and be probably as popular as Nathan by now, I'd never understand. Nobody gave me a second look, probably because I never gave them a reason too. But he did it so effortlessly, it made me think. Think to the extent of a headache. Was Alec a peoples person in his human years? Surely he had a lot of friends, due to the skills he had in making the entire football team, the laid backs and every girl swooning after him, eating out of the palm of his hands.

I pulled on my jumper, adjusting my hair afterwards.

"Alec's getting popular," Shannon said, pulling back her own hair. I rolled my eyes to myself. Sometimes, I believed those girls had the ability to read my mind. Ivy was the one to answer.

"I know. At this rate, Ness you'll be dating one of the populars!"

I swung round, frowning. "What?"

"Oh come on. That little scene between you and Alec in the corridor. Apparently, everyone was talking about it." She laughed.

Oh, crap. For a moment there, I thought she meant Nathan. For a moment, I believed Alec's plan in order to manipulate Nathan, well... more of push him into asking me out, was out of the bag! That was a close one.

"That was nothing. I had something in my eye..." I shrugged.

Suzannah laughed, her back to us all; since she was pulling on her top. "Yeah, and something in your hair."

Thanks, Zan. Put me in shit even more. I gritted my teeth, sitting onto the bench and putting my foot up. Taking the laces within my hand, I began to pull them tighter.

"It was nothing. Trust me. If something was going on between me and Alec, I'd tell you. For now... We're just messing around," I smiled.

—xXx—

—**In the boys locker room—**

"So, what's with you and the Cullen girl?" Chris asked, towel over his bare shoulder, while he pulled his sneakers on. Alec didn't look up as much. He was too busy pulling his black shirt on, mentally reminding himself to be quick. He could feel the contact lenses dissolving as the seconds ticked by. The venom was really working hard to vanish whatever was resisting Alec's eyesight. He hoped he could get out before the natural flare of his eyes returned.

"Renesmee and I?" Alec repeated.

"No, wait... I thought it was Reny," Nathan laughed, a hidden tone within his voice. Alec was quick to pick it out. Jealousy. He couldn't have been more pleased with himself, mainly because A; Renesmee had basically given him permission to lurk into Nathan's brain, learn everything that would drive him insane and B; he was getting the chance to... be a teenager? Something he hadn't gotten in his own human times.

"We're... _close _friends,"

"Please," Chris smirked; now pulling on his shirt. Seemed he had been roaming around with his shirt off the whole time while being in the changing room. How it was possible for a group of guys, mainly the ones still gelling their hair; could love their looks, he would never know. To attract the opposite sex, he figured. "Running your hands through her hair? Rejecting Britt for her? Sure you're not pulling our legs, A?"

A. The irritable nickname Chris had been calling him from the first few moments of their gym lesson together. Alec was tempted to call him 'dinner' in return, but decided against it. There would be no hurting anyone within Renesmee's school. He had promised her and was not a man who went against his word.

Alec, rolling his eyes, pulled the Volturi necklace back onto his throat. Instantly catching Nathan's attention; who put the towel down within a second and had the crest in his palm, examining it.

"Dude, this is sick. What is it?"

"My family's symbol." Said Alec, removing it from Nathan's hands and then putting it under his white tee-shirt once again.

"Is that a real ruby?"

Alec, arching a brow, nodded. He was about to ask why he would even think it was a fake, but then again; this human had clearly never saw a real jewel before. Whereas Alec had been around them for god knows how many centuries.

"So, Nate. You planning on asking Britt to the prom anytime soon?" Chris asked, taking his chance at the limelight again.

"Naah, I'm thinking of putting it off. I kinda have my eye on someone else,"

Alec's lips tweaked into a secret smile. This plan was coming together all to greatly.

"Oh, who?" Chris asked, obviously wanting to rate the girl on looks and see if he should try and talk his friend out of it.

"No one you know," Nathan muttered, giving a small glance towards Alec. Alec pretended he hadn't seen it, going along the lines of sorting the collar of his shirt.

The bell rang. Alec headed right for the door.

"Off to meet your darling Reny?" Chris mocked, toying. Alec scoffed, giving a shrug and walking backwards through the door.

"Someone's gotta'" was all he replied before the door swung shut, freeing him from his supposed newly found friends.

—xXx—

"The more you deny it, Nessie; the more we're going to believe you two have something going on,"

Ivy summed it all in one. No matter how much I tried to deny this little affair they thought Alec and I shared; it wasn't going to change their minds. They were adamant that he and I had something. Something I wasn't telling them. All in all, I wanted to spill the beans on what was actually going on. In fact, things would be much more easy if everyone knew what I was. What Alec was. What my family was. Then we wouldn't have to move. Granted, we may actually get run out of town with pitchforks and all that jazz, but at least I wouldn't have to lie to my best friends every waking moment. I was sure they would understand; after all... They were all Vampire diaries mad. Ivy and Shannon were head over heals for Damon, whereas Suzannah was the odd one out. She was completely and utterly devoted to Stefan. I wasn't as interested as I pretended to be, if I was completely honest. It was just something we always watched when staying at one another's houses. As you can probably imagine, Ivy and Shannon's walls were plastered with pictures of Damon, canvases scattering all over the four walls. Suzannah's was pretty much the same, but mainly with Stefan. I was sure they even went as far as reading the books and planning on saving money for buying tickets to a convention at least a few years away.

As I would have suspected, Alec was standing at the wall waiting on me. I smiled to myself due to getting away from their naggings on wanting to know what was going on. I'd finally have silence of that subject. In fact, I had the park to look forward too...

"Bye Nessie... Tell _lover boy _we'll see him tomorrow," Ivy purred in my general direction, pulling the driver side door open while Suzannah and Shannon packed into the back.

My heart stopped. Great. I knew who heard that...

I turned, letting out a breath and continuing my walk towards the immortal resting casually on the wall. Once I was close enough, I cleared my throat. "Have a nice day?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"That's good, but I don't suppose you plan on coming back tomorrow," I could only hope. I really did prefer the routine of me going to school, coming home and then going to see Alec. Not him being at school with me, aggravating Mr. Yates. Coming up with plans to push along my love life. Become the hottest guy in school and even cause my best friends to become suspicious of us! There wasn't even an us. There could never be an us... right?

"On the contrary, _lover boy _is coming back tomorrow," He scoffed, jumping down off the wall. I groaned, walking right towards the stairs. Alec was quick to follow.

"Oh come on, Reny. It isn't so bad," He chuckled, "At least it's just 'lover boy' and not what those humans were saying to me."

I stopped, looking up to him. "What were they saying?"

"_Your darling Reny," _

Chris. I knew it, right away. That was such a Chris thing to say.

"Nathan was getting jealous," Alec said, rather smugly to himself. "In fact, he's planning on asking someone 'they don't know' to the prom..."

My heart skipped a beat. "Really?"

He nodded. Before I could think, I had thrown my arms around him into a large embrase. Tightly, might I add. Alec just stood there, though. His face was blank, eyes wide. I backed up after a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

He blinked. Ha! It was usually me doing the awkward blinking thing. "What was that?"

"A... hug." I arched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've never gotten a hug before!"

"I can't say I have," He straightened out his shirt. "Please... refrain from doing it again. It's... weird."

"Oh yeah, hugging is weird but pushing me against a locker and giving me that eye thing you do isn't..."

Alec rolled his eyes, pushing his hands into his pockets. "We have a stalker," he said quickly.

Just as his words finished; the sound of Nathan's voice called out.

"Alec! _Reny_!"

Reny? Had he really called me that? I glanced to Alec, who was smiling smugly. Proud little git. Seemed his nickname was sticking. He was clearly happy with that. Did he really hate 'Nessie' that much?

"Hi.. Nathan," I whispered, putting a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen loose. Alec nodded as a greeting.

"Hey.." He breathed, stopping right beside us. "Are you guys going to the new club getting open in Seattle tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? That was a little bit short notice. Why would he even consider asking us... Wait a minute. This club, Nathan asking. **All **the populars were going. **Only **the populars knew about it and Nathan was asking us, basically inviting us to go along too! This meant...

"There's a new club?" I asked. Alec was clearly none the wiser as to what I was planning on doing. I had a feeling it would take a little bit of convincing him to go along with it..

"Yeah, if you want.. We could all carpool?"

"Who's we, exactly?" I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Me, you, Alec, Chris, Mercedes, Brittany, Amber and your other three friends?"

Of course he didn't know their names... _yet._

"Oh," I said, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. Alec took the liberty in taking the bag off my shoulder completely, holding it for me. Nathan eyed him, only for a short moment, but I saw it and I was sure Alec did also. What a great mental thought you just had Renesmee. Those two boxing right there in the parking lot, over who would hold your bag...

"The rest of the guys are meeting us there." Nathan quickly added.

I nodded ever so slightly, taking in the information. "Aren't we a little young to be going to a club," _Strictly talking about me and you, Nathan. Alec's been legal age to do whatever he wants for centuries, _I added mentally. I heard Alec's gentle scoff at my words. He clearly understood who I was aiming 'we' at.

"Nah, it's a underage night. It opened last night for the adults, this weekends for the teenagers to entice us to go when we're legal. Not to worry though," Nathan reassured, a cunning grin appearing on his lips.

"Amber used her charm," _Oh, is that what you call it? _"She'll be able to get us drink no problem. Can't have a real party without booze,"

"I don't know... My dad would never allow me to—"

"No bother. You don't have to drink. I don't think I will be either. My dad's got me doing runs at five am. He wants me to get started on this scholarship for college early."

"Oh, cool," I smiled. He laughed, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and scratching it ever so slightly. He bobbed his head for a nod. "Yeah, joys of having the coach as your dad,"

I let a small laugh pass, then nodded my head. "Yeah, sure. I'm sure the girls would love to come too,"

Nathan grinned in triumph. "Awesome. So, we meet here at five. Takes three hours to drive so we'll get there about eight. See you then?"

"You betcha."

Nathan backed up, grinning before turning and running back towards his group of friends waiting idly to the conversation that had just taken place. He high fived a few guys once he arrived.

Alec cleared his throat after the moments of silence he had just projected. I looked up to him, while he scoffed towards me.

"Don't say a word,"

"_You betcha,"_ He replied sarcastically. I groaned, making my way back towards the stairs. Alec was beside me the whole time. All I had left to do now was think on what I would wear and even more importantly, what Alec would wear...

* * *

**A/N:**

****Oh. My. God.

I can honestly say I LOVE YOU GUYS! I ask for 55 reviews and return to more than 60? Thank you so, so, so, so, so MUCH!

How have you lovely guys been in my absence? I hope all is well!

Anyway, here is the longed for update! I hope you enjoy. More and more drama to come!

Review? If I get... 80 reviews, I'll update right away. No two day/three day waiting. Can we do that?

Thanks for waiting!

-**C.H**


	9. Chapter IX: Wake up call

Chapter Nine: Wake up call.

Alec didn't say much while walking. To be honest, he didn't say anything. I was lucky if I got two words out of him. It was moments like these where he went silent I wished I had Edward's gift, so I could see what exactly he was thinking about. If I had that gift, I'd be able to unlock a part of Alec he clearly didn't want invaded. I don't think Edward had even invaded Alec's mind. My dad was brave, but I doubted he was **that** brave. In fact, I don't think anyone was that brave. Who would do something to piss Alec off? Well... there was one person._ Me_. Not to the extent where he would gladly kill me — which I secretly think Alec would never do anyway. I was just too lovable— but to get a laugh out of it. He was always funny when he was pissed off. I've never seen him fully pissed off, where steam would be fuming from his ears and he would rip someones head off in a minute. I was happy with never seeing that. In fact, personal goal right there. Never get Alec really, really angry. Not unless he gets you angry first.

"We're not watching the stars again, are we?" Alec said; pulling me back into a state of mind.

"Why?" I questioned. Watching the stars, counting them, making pictures out of them, they were all strangely enough one of my favorite things to do. Jacob and I would lay there and do it for hours on end. Then again, it wasn't Jacob I was with... It was Alec. I'd have to figure out what he liked to do instead. I suppose that was the good thing about making new friends. Learning everything about them. Of course, that would be easier if Alec actually **let **me learn _everything_ about him.

"Because," Alec paused; opening the gate to the large park which had a few kids roaming around here and there. "I don't think you're father would appreciate me taking you home asleep again," He chuckled.

"My dad doesn't appreciate you being here at all, never mind carrying me home."

"True," Alec agreed.

I wasted no time in messing about with anything else the park had to offer. I rushed right towards the swings, where I sat down onto one and put my legs out. Alec walked towards me slowly, watching with lighter eyes. He had to change the contacts on the walk since the previous pair had dissolved completely.

"I get the feeling I really am babysitting rather than investigating you, Renesmee." Alec chuckled, putting down my bag at the posts. I stuck out my tongue in response.

"Push me?"

Alec looked as if he were about to tell me to shove it, but he let out a breath and wandered behind me. I felt his hands take hold of the seat under me, pulling it back slightly and giving it a gentle push. I swung forward, kicking out my legs to give better height. Swinging back, his hands pressed against my back, pushing me forward yet again.

I repeated the process with pushing my legs, while Alec continued to give gentle shoves forward, enhancing my height each swing I had.

"So, have you thought about how depressing your life will return to being once you have to leave?" I said, returning back to Alec. He pushed me forward yet again.

"Whatever you mean by that, Reny... I'll let you know my life is the exact opposite to depressing."

"You enjoy being the Volturi's little minion?" I laughed, finding it hard to believe.

"They are my family, I do whatever it takes to keep them safe and their laws enforced,"

"I take that as a yes," I smirked. "What's it like in Italy?"

"Warm," He scoffed. "Doesn't rain much."

"So you're stuck inside all the time?" I frowned, imagining what it would be like to be locked away in a castle every single day. Never to see the burning sun again. Feel the warmth on my cheeks, or the gentle summer breeze. Surely it was torture?

"Not all the time. We have patrols around the city at night. Make sure no trouble is being caused,"

I found that pretty ironic. Edward and Bella had once said to me that Volterra was the safest place in the world. Safe, because it was ran by vampires... Who killed people. I hardly classed that as safe, but whatever floats their boats. Never the less, Italy would be one of the places I wanted to see before the end of my life, or end of the world. Whichever came first.

"So you're a security guard," I giggled. Alec had came to the conclusion I was swinging high enough, for his gentle pushes on my back had came to a stop. He had moved to stand by the front post, watching me.

"In some ways," He smirked.

"I'd love to see that," I came out bluntly. Alec found this amusing, due to the laugh he produced and the small roll of his eyes.

"Perhaps in centuries to come, you will visit me. I'm sure Aro would be delighted in you coming,"

"Yeah... But Caius wouldn't," I laughed, slowing my swings. Alec chuckled, nodding his head.

Coming closer to the floor, I let my feet drag across the ground to stop me. I reached out, grabbing the chain of the other swing beside my own. Alec watched me with large eyes.

"You know you want too," I grinned.

"I really don't,"

"I'll give you three points?"

Alec, pursing his lips, trying to stop that heavenly smile from appearing nodded and sat down onto the swing in a graceful manner. Well, as graceful as a vampire could. Sitting onto a contraption, judging by his face, he had never used before. The whole thing of him growing up early, was correct. What kid didn't love the swings?

"So, about tomorrow.."

"Ah, you mean the excuse Nathan used to get you to dance with him?" Alec smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that jealousy I hear?"

He glanced to me, scoffing. "You wish,"

I giggled, leaning against the chain of my swing; gazing right at him.

"What are you going to wear?"

"This?" He said, glancing down to his current clothes. As stunning as Alec did look in those, I wouldn't allow it. I couldn't. Aunt Alice's whole 'trend' thing had rubbed off on me. It was rare for me to wear clothes more than twice. I was forever being pampered with new clothes.

"Nope. Tell you what, we're ditching school tomorrow. We're going to Port Angeles and getting you some clothes. Okay?"

Alec furrowed his brows. "But there's nothing wrong with thi—"

Alec stopped mid sentence, for he had leant back on the swing, causing it to tip and Alec to fall flat on his back. If he were human, that would have hurt. He would probably have been left winded also. But he just stared blankly at the sky, trying to figure out how the hell that had happened. I couldn't hold it in any longer. The laughter came gushing out of me like water flowing from a river.

"It's not funny," He scolded. I took no notice. I wanted to tell him it was, that it really, really was; but I couldn't form my words. I was laughing far too hard. Alec had gotten up and moved to my front, rubbing his head. This only caused me to laugh even harder. I was sure there were tears about to form if I carried on.

"Stop laughing," Alec said. I couldn't. I really couldn't. I shook my head in response. Alec moved forward, pushing me back. Granted, I fell. But I wasn't stupid. I had grabbed hold of him, in order not to fall but ended up in pulling him back with me. I was laying on my back with Alec hovering over me. This time, we both laughed. In sync. As one. The sound had caused people to look over our way. Parents, and elder citizens smiled making 'aw' noises. I even heard someone say 'young love' but it was the exact opposite. Young _friends. _

Once the laughing calmed down, I gazed up into Alec's large violet eyes. He had calmed also, but the smile was there. I could taste his breath again, feeling it linger around my face and on my skin. Consuming me whole, all for what I was. His eyes were inviting me in; for a moment there... I believed Alec was going to kiss me. Not like at the tree, where he was messing around, the look on his face was that of what I had seen in the movies. Compassionate, lustful. All in all, I found myself open to that idea. If he were to kiss me... I wouldn't of pushed him away.

Alas, Alec did get up; clearing his throat awkwardly. "We should return you home to your parents." He said quickly, taking my hand and pulling me to stance.

Home? Why would I want to go home now? I was having way too much fun and all in all, I believed Alec was having fun also. That's what scared him, if he ever got scared. Doubted it. What use to the Volturi was a guard that was scared?

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, watching him pick up my bag.

"Do what?"

Oh, he was playing stupid now, was he? Fine. Give me more ammo to throw at him.

"Insist that we should shorten our time together. You're mission is to keep an eye on me, right?"

Alec nodded. "Indeed, it is."

"Then you should be soaking all the time you have with me for your mission! Not trying to hide away from it."

"The respective time was one hour a day. Not the full day, Renesmee. You know that. I'm simply trying to keep your family calm as well as you,"

"Well... Screw my family." Yup. Time to unleash the stubborn. "I'm not going home until you tell me the real reason as to why you don't want to hang out longer than what you promised."

Alec glared at me, thinking I was kidding. To prove my point, I sat down onto the floor, crossing my arms over my chest. This made his eyes flare ever so slightly. I began to fear that if he continued to do that; the contacts would dissolve earlier than what they should. He gave in though, much to my surprise. Reason I knew this, was because he sighed.

"Because," he paused, looking for the right words to say. "as fun as it is being around you... I can't forget why I'm here. My job is to see if you're safe; not to become your friend which is a bit late." He confessed.

"You want to cut our time together because we're friends?" I arched an eyebrow. Alec smirked, shaking his head. "If only it was that simple," he mused to himself, letting out yet another deep sigh.

"Being around you..." Alec took his time, his eyes moving to the floor and his feet shuffling on the floor. Wow, he was really torn up in telling me. Well, it only made me want to know all the more. "It makes me feel human."

Wait... What? I made him feel human? Was that even possible? How could he even class that as a bad thing? I mean... Surely it was a good thing. After all humanity is what stopped us being monsters. Our humanity was all we had left. Why would Alec be so torn up because I made him feel like a human? Because I made him feel... normal? I was flattered, not insulted. Just a little offended that he would take that as a bad thing. I wanted to get up and hug him. It wasn't everyday you were told you made a vampire feel human. Especially a vampire who was sawt to have been the most feared one of the entire world.

"I make you feel human?"

Alec nodded, finally giving me the eye contact I craved. I knew the moment our eyes met he was telling the truth. So sincere, disgusted with himself, feeling pathetic because he was admitting it to me.

"And it confuses me. I've not felt like... this, like myself, in a long.. long time. I thought my humanity was gone, when really... It's not. I've just put it behind me, ignoring it. It... scares me."

There was something I doubted I'd ever hear. Never once did I suspect Alec would be scared of anything. Especially something as simple as his humanity. His confession only made it more clear, him being here, us becoming friends was fate. I was meant to befriend him, in order to save himself.

Slowly, I stood up from my sitting posture and walked towards him. Alec kept still. Very, very still, watching me with his large intense eyes. Whether he didn't like it a mere hour ago, I didn't care. Carefully, I took hold of his arms, pulling them out and then wrapped my own arms around him; pressing my head against his chest. I listened out, hearing nothing. Nothing but the gentle sound of his breathing. Alec kept as still as a statue, but eventually; I felt his arms — hesitantly — move around me. It was faint, but it was a start.

"Just think," I whispered, inhaling his musky scent. "You've just given your first real hug,"

Alec let out a nervous chuckle, nodding his head. Alec was the master of seduction, but to think a simple hug was what got him nervous. It was kinda cute if you think about it...

I pulled away, looking up to his 5'10 stance. "Alright. Lets go home. You go to Port Angeles and feed again, I'll get a good nights rest and then tomorrow... We go shopping,"

Alec nodded, letting me out of his arms. I picked up my bag, putting it over my shoulder. Alec took his soldier stance again; but I nipped that in the bud. Gently and carefully, I took hold of his hand. Alec just looked at it and then to me. He didn't pull it away though. He walked with me, my hand in his. I decided against entwining our fingers.

Now, I just had to convince dad and mom to let me to go this club...

—xXx—

It was still daylight when Alec left me at my grandparents. I didn't have to have super senses to know dad was watching at the window. I was sure Alec knew moments before, because the moment we came close enough for anyone within the large home to see us he had dropped my hand. He clearly didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression, though how could they? Dad was a mind reader, he would see we were only friends. If anything, he'd see what Alec's choice was pushing towards. We couldn't rely on Alice with her visions, since she wasn't able to see a thing involving Alec's decisions when I was around him. I guessed there was a bonus to being a freak of nature. Having privacy in my choices. No aunt Alice to suddenly see something; my dad to see it also and then lose the plot before anything was even thought of.

This is how I was certain they had no idea about this trip to Seattle. Three hours in a car with none other than my highschool crush. Granted, my best friends would be there too, along with my worst nightmare. I doubted Brittany Hill could handle looking at me for five seconds, how could she deal with being in a car with me for three freaking hours. Then again, Alec would be there too, considering he was the one who had most probably pushed Nathan into asking us; so I don't think the three queens of Forks high school would notice me much anyway.

Pushing the door open; I walked into the house utterly shattered. The full day was consistent with Alec acting more human than what I had witnessed before, questions on his and my relationship and most unfortunately, for him anyway, the invitation to join a group of humans on a night out. What fun.

"I'm home," I called out into the house. They all knew it anyway, but for the laughs I may as well make it seem as if they were oblivious. Ever since the rest of the family left for Alaska to join our extended family the house felt pretty much empty. There was never the bellow of uncle Emmett watching the game, or the gentle patter of uncle Jasper playing chess with aunt Alice, or the sound of aunt Rose flicking through her magazine. All in all, I really missed them. More than what I would have suspected. It wasn't for long though. As soon as prom was over; if I got a part in the damn play, we would all be reunited and things would go back to normal. For me and for Alec.

I was met with the warm and welcoming gaze from someone I wouldn't have suspected to be around for at least a while. Jacob moved out from the main room and into my line of vision, a large grin that reassured me he had missed me. Before I could even summon up words to express how... great it was to see him, I was in his arms. A tight, large embrase.

"Nessie,"

A few people still called me that. Ivy being one of them, but I had heard that she had taken a liking to what Alec had been calling me lately, just as Nathan had done. I have no idea as to why I had the sudden thought but I did. I was beginning to dislike the nickname 'Nessie' and prefer the one 'Reny' so much more.

"I've missed you," Jacob breathed, tightening the bear hug. At least I had something to remind me of uncle Em. He always gave the best hugs, even when you didn't want them; you couldn't help but enjoy them none the less.

"I've missed you too! How have you been?" I asked, prolonging the hug. I found myself not wanting to let go. It had felt like it been far too long since I had last seen him and in reality it was only a mere few days. I relied on Jacob, whisking me away to La Push when I felt Bella was getting a bit too far in 'mom mode.' It was only natural, though. All parents wanted to know what their teenagers were getting up too, since they no longer depended on them as much as they used too. But no matter what, Bella knew she would always be my mom. The one I would ultimately turn to when things got hard..

"Eh, same old." Jacob chuckled, eventually letting me go so I could gaze up at his towering posture. He had his hair cropped again, I could tell. Jacob sniffed the air, his nose screwing up. I figured he would have been used to the vampire stench by now, considering he was mainly round us all the time. Evidently not..

"You smell like... Death," His eyes narrowed towards me. Death? Well, that was new. I had always been told my family smelt like bleach. Compliments of Seth Clearwater, whose mind didn't filter what should and should not be said.

"Well... maybe your nose forgot what we smell like?" I shrugged.

Jacob picked at my jumper, leaning down and sniffing it again. I couldn't help but think of _'down doggy, bad boy.' _God, maybe Alec was right. His sarcasm was rubbing off on me!

His nose screwed up yet again, with a mild shake of his head. "No, it's definitely you."

Great. I knew exactly what he smelt. Or should I say... _who_ he smelt.

"I'll go for a shower," I quickly said. "What're you doing here anyway?"

Jacob shook the whole 'death stench' off, returning his features to playful and childish. Calm and cool. The usual Jacob look.

"I've been here since four. Alice said she couldn't see that bloodsucker's future so I guessed that meant he was with you,"

I nodded my head, grinning. "Yeah, I made him go to the park."

Jacob frowned, darkly. "The park?"

I nodded, unphased by his look. "It was fun," Shrugging it off, I made my way around him and into the main room. Edward wasn't there. Damnit. Grandma was though, reading a book. She smiled happily up towards me as I walked on past. Jacob was following, like a little dog. Ha. I made a joke.

"Anyway," Jacob continued as I wandered on into the kitchen. Bella was out back with Alice, doing what looked to be like gardening. At least they were doing something to pass the time. I went right to the fridge, pulling out a soda and another for Jacob. Turning around, I tossed it towards him. Jacob caught it in a quick move while I propped myself up on the stool.

"I was hoping you could come down to La Push tomorrow after school," Jacob said, looking hopeful. My gut dropped.

"Actually..." I started, looking down towards the can. This was probably going to come across as strange and surprise him, since I didn't have a social life apart from Jacob and the pack. "I have plans,"

"With who?"

"Friends," I muttered.

"What friends?"

Was it me or was Jacob coming across as a little... clingy? Maybe he couldn't see that I was actually a growing woman and I had other friends, rather than just him. My life was now split into places. I had friends from school, friends from La Push and... friends from Italy, or England, I didn't know what he classed himself as anymore. Italian or English?

I frowned towards Jacob. "Does it matter what friends?"

"Yes, it does."

"Oh, really? And why does it?"

Jacob scoffed, loudly. He cracked the soda open, taking a large drink from it. By the looks of it, that one large gulp finished the whole can. "Because... You're spending too much time with _him._"

"Him?" I laughed, eyes growing wide. Well, if Jacob wanted to argue then I'd let him have it back. He would clearly be surprised I was sticking up for Alec, but hell... Alec hadn't done anything wrong. "_Him_ has a name, Jacob and its Alec," I snapped back.

"Does it matter what_ its _name is?"

"Oh, **Alec** is a _it_ now? Shall we go over what you are?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed, his hand crushing the can. "I don't kill innocent people."

Damnit. He had me on that one. Think, Reny, think. Oh god, now I was calling myself that? Ah, god. Defending him and calling myself his nickname? Never the less, I continued to glare at Jacob. I could see it was taking effect, but not as much as I wanted it too. I wanted him to apologize, but I couldn't understand why. It wasn't me he was offending. It was Alec, and what Alec didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But it hurt me, for whatever reason.

"So?" Was that all I could come up with? Seems like it. "What if I chose to eat people? Would you call me an _it_?"

Jacob's features changed. That got him! "All I want to know is if these plans are with him,"

I crossed my arms on the island within the middle of the kitchen I was sitting at. "So what if they are?"

"Can you stop being so stubborn, Nessie and just answer my damn question?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine._ Friends _from school have invited me to go to Seattle with them. If Alec comes it's up to him, but I'm going." I jumped down from the stool, grabbing my soda can, walking around and passing him. Just before leaving, I turned and set eyes on his face.

"And I hope he **does **come. I like Alec, he's my friend."

With that, I about turned and headed on up the stairs. Leaving a confused, gaping Jacob stunned in the kitchen. Good, he deserved it. As I went upstairs, reaching the landing; Edward came out of Grandpa's office, with Grandpa behind him.

"Seattle?" Edward questioned.

I broke into a half smile. "I love you, Daddy?"

He rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Were you planning on asking me?"

I nodded my head full heartedly. He looked at me somewhat sceptic.

"Please?" If I had to get on my hands and knees and beg, I would. That's how low I would stoop as to having one night away from Forks with friends... and enemies.

Grandpa placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, causing him to look back to him.

"If she is attending with Alec, I'm sure we could ask him to take extra care of her. Alec may be a Volturi member, but from my time with the Volturi he was very respectable and kept to his word."

I gave Grandpa a thankful glance, my hands clutched out in front of me as if praying. Edward looked back towards me, worry still within his eyes.

'_I'll be fine, daddy. Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon will be there too.'_ I thought, eyes widening and giving a gentle pout.

"I suppose if we speak with Alec and he promises to keep you from harm..."

I squealed with delight, throwing my hands around Edward's shoulders, gripping him as tightly as I could. He chuckled and patted my back gently.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I will phone you as soon as we arrive!"

Edward nodded, slowly moving past me and heading down the stairs. Grandpa passed also, giving me a gentle wink as he past. Oh yeah, it was epic having a Grandpa as cool as mine. I heard the door slam shut and a awful tearing sound from outside. Jacob had obviously left in a mood. Good, he deserved it.

I managed to phone Ivy, telling her of the invitation. She screamed down the phone, agreeing to go. Seemed everything was falling into place. If Ivy was going, Shannon and Suzannah would be attending also. Another memory I'd be able to treasure as the years pass and the three girls I came to adore would slowly begin to forget I existed. No sad thoughts. This weekend would be all about fun.

Right, shower! With that thought, I rushed right onward to the bathroom. After a half an hour in the relaxing showers, I headed to bed; where I fell asleep instantly. Tomorrow would be one long day, but totally worth it.

—xXx—

'"_It's deep." I whispered, looking into the black abyss of the water in front of us. The large gaping hole seemed to have no bottom. Just a endless hole, reaching into nothing. Filled to the rim, so it was almost— in fact, it was— overflowing. My toes curled at the edge, the tips being covered by the water. It was warm, but cold at the same time. The perfect temperature._

"_Too deep?" _

_I glanced up to the figure next to me, his eyes seeming large and soothing. His lips curled into that perfect little smile. Sure, I preferred the full on smile, where he showed his delightful teeth, but this one was just as good. More natural looking. _

_I put out my hand, taking his within mine. Our fingers instantly intertwined, like I had longed to do from the moment our hands first touched. Alec glanced to them, then back towards my chocolate like eyes. _

"_Don't let go, okay?" _

"_Never." He whispered, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. _

_I looked down at myself, quickly letting his hand go and grabbing the ends of my top. As quick as I could, I pulled it over my head, tossing it to the floor. Leaving me in my swimsuit. Alec was watching with intense eyes. He did the same, peeling off his black shirt and stepping out of his jeans. Leaving him in his boxers. Obviously the Volturi didn't own swimsuits. _

_Once again, I took his hand; entwining our fingers. I took a large, deep breath. _

"_On the count of three," I whispered. _

_Alec nodded. "One."_

_I smiled towards him. "Two."_

_Alec gave yet another squeeze of my hand and said the final number. "Three." _

_I took a large breath and jumped at the same time he did. We plunged right into the water, everything seeming darker. Silence consumed me. Consumed us. Alec's hand was all I could feel other than the water brushing on my skin. Taking one look to my side, I was reassured by crimson eyes. He pointed down. _

'_Further down?' I thought. Our hands were connected, so he could hear it. _

_Alec nodded, and began kicking his legs, his free hand pushing water behind us. I did the same, copying his moves. We moved deeper and deeper into the pitless pool. Everything got darker and darker. Before long, I felt Alec switch our direction. We were no longer swimming south, but east. Along a large, bending cave. I did my best to keep up, and before I knew it; he was pulling us upward. Air moved in all around my lungs, relieving me of the breath I had been holding. _

"_I thought that would never end," I laughed, running my hands over my head, pulling any hair out of my face. Alec was in front of me, treading the water while he flicked his hair to the side; putting it back into the flicked over the brows look. _

"_It isn't supposed to, I don't think." He replied while water droplets rolled down each side of his face. _

_I licked my lips, instantly regretting it. Salt water. We were near the sea? In fact, where were we? I looked around at my surroundings. It was a cave, no doubt. Water dripped from above, hitting against the ground that surrounded us, giving gentle noises. There was a longer narrow cave leading off into the distance. _

"_Where are we?" I whispered. _

_Alec's lips parted, revealing a toothy grin. I almost melted. "Come with me," _

_He climbed out of the water with a graceful pull of himself up. He took my hand, pulling me up also. Quickly, he began pulling me into the darker cave. I loved adventures, don't get me wrong. But who would have thought I would enjoy a cave? _

_Puddles splashed due to our running, I couldn't help but giggle. Mainly because of the adrenaline consuming me whole. I had no idea where we were going and truth be told, I don't think Alec did either. Alec let go of my hand once we came to a dead end. _

"_Well that was pointless," I muttered._

_Alec gave me a cheeky glance then turned back to the wall blocking us. With a gentle shove, it moved. It actually moved! Revealing blinding sunlight. Alec moved to the side, putting his hand out for me to go on in. Hesitantly, I did. One step after the other, I moved into the warmth. My skin glowed brighter than it ever had. The grass was greener than what I had ever seen, even greener than the moss that covered the bark on the trees within the forest in Forks. I instantly came to the conclusion, we weren't in Forks. I didn't know where we were, nor did I care. _

_My feet were tickled by the warm summer grass, going on for yards and yards. Trees towered all around me. For a moment, it reminded me of Edward and Bella's meadow, but this was too beautiful. It was closed off, hidden within caves. How Alec, how we, managed to find it, I'd never know. How it was even possible, I wouldn't know. Perhaps, this is a hidden world. _

_I glanced up towards the burning sun, the sky was clear. No clouds, no rain. Just pure blue. All around me was grass and different colours of flowers. Different breeds and types. _

_I spun around, despite trying to act like a mature adult. I loved this place. Spinning round and round, I came to a stop; noticing Alec still standing in the darkness of the cave. Watching me, grinning towards me. _

"_Come out," I put my hands out._

_Alec shook his head. _

"_Please?" _

_He shook his head again. Putting my hands onto my hips, I frowned towards him. He really could be stubborn, a bit like me. Perhaps his sarcasm was rubbing off on me, but my stubbornness was rubbing off on him._

_I began to walk towards him, Alec watched wide eyed. I think he knew what I was going to do. I took one of his hands with mine. "Reny," _

_I shook my head, placing a finger upon his lips. They were soft, smooth, cold. Letting it fall again, I took both his hands. Gently, I began to pull him out into the sunlight. Almost instantly, I was overcome with how beautiful he was. His bare chest that was still wet, casting more reflective lights, shimmered perfectly. His face danced to life. Gentle sparkles within the cold marble like skin. Bella was right, seeing a vampire in the light for the first time, was the defining moment. _

_I released one of his hands, resting it onto his cheek. My thumb, without my permission, ran over his cheek bone. His eyes danced within mine. Reflecting what I could only believe the look on my face. Complete and utter amazement. _

"_You're beautiful," I whispered; once again running my thumb over his cheekbone. You would have thought there would be holes as to where the crystals were embedded within his skin, but it was smooth. Perfectly smooth._

_Alec's hand moved up to mine, keeping it in place upon his cheek. He lent into it, holding it to his face; while his eyes closed and he let out a breath. He then moved my hand to his lips, kissing the tips of each of my fingers. _

"_And you, my sweet Juliet, are perfection on earth." _

"_I don't believe we're on earth anymore," I smiled, letting my hands drop with his still in mine._

"_Perhaps not," He chuckled, "But wherever we are... I find myself not wanting to leave."_

"_Neither do I," I admitted. _

"_Dance with me," He whispered. I looked at him and frowned, fighting off the smile wanting to grow. "There isn't any music." _

"_Who needs music?" He laughed; bringing my hand up and spinning me. With a quick tug, I was in his arms once again. His hand rested on my waist, the other hand in mine. My free hand rested on his chest by his shoulder. Gently, Alec began to sway us side to side. I couldn't help but giggle. The laughter only continued when Alec began to hum._

"_What?" He chuckled, continuing to hum. "You said there was no music," _

"_You're cheesy," I laughed; resting my head into his chest, listening to his gentle breathing and his mellow voice humming to a song. _

_We danced for what seemed like forever. I eventually recognised the tune of the song, but not the name. Hey, I wasn't as perfect as most people thought I was. I knew the tune, that was a start. Recognising that the ending was soon approaching, I looked up through my eyelashes. Alec's chin rested on my head, his eyes closed as he hummed away. It made me think, we didn't have to leave. No one would be able to find us. We could stay here forever. Why couldn't we? We had forever anyway. Spend the rest of our days in the beauty of the sunlight —which hadn't faded in the slightest— and the never ending enjoyment of each other's company. _

_Gently, I used my gift to summon into Alec's head. 'Alec?'_

"_Mmhm?" He mused back, then continued to hum._

'_... Can I keep you?' _

_Alec's voice stopped, as did his moving. He lifted his chin off my head and looked down to me, where I returned to look up at him. "I'm yours," He answered. "But Reny, do me one thing first.." _

"_Anything," _

_Alec took a breath, his eyes turning compassionate and... sad? _

"_Wake up." _

"_What?" I frowned. No, no. This couldn't be. No, it couldn't be! _

"_Wake up, Nessie." _

_He said Nessie! No, this couldn't be happening! _

"Nessie! Wake up sweetheart!" I was awoken by the sound of Grandma. I shot up as quickly as I could, feeling around my face. First thing I noticed that I was blushing. Oh dear god.

"You've got Seattle today, my dear."

"Thanks Grandma," I whispered; rubbing my face. She shut the door and returned downstairs. I sighed deeply, looking outwards towards the direction I would usually see the flickering light within the distance. Instead of the light, I saw smoke rising above, obviously coming from the chimney. What just happened? Well, this was going to be a very, very, awkward day...

* * *

**A/N:**

****So, like I promised; the update!

I didn't expect to get 80 that quickly! Thank you!

So next update will be soon. I'm going to try make it a little harder for you. 95 reviews and it will be _ straight_ away.

(:

**-C.H.**


	10. Chapter X: Shopping Trip!

Chapter ten: Shopping trip!

I changed slowly. Brushed my teeth. Decided to let my hair hang loose. Went downstairs and had breakfast. During in which time I phoned Ivy, telling her that I wasn't going to school since Alec and I had to go shopping. She agreed, stating that she wasn't going either; she had a long earned shopping trip ahead. I had asked if she wanted to go with me, but she declined. She had to babysit her little brother while her mom and dad worked for a couple of hours. That was a deal anyway. She was allowed to go to Seattle and get a new dress if she babysat for a couple of hours. Good deal, if you ask me.

Apparently, Edward and Carlisle had spoken to Alec during the night. He agreed to keep a close eye on me, allowing me to go to Seattle. I had full on authority to go. Confirmed by my Grandma with her wakeup call.

That left me, standing at the door, with a load of cash in my purse located in my back pocket, Edward's car keys— which I was to give to Alec, seeing as I wasn't trusted to drive my father's 'baby.' I don't see how he could trust Alec to drive and not me. A Volturi member over your own daughter? Didn't seem fair— in my hand. All that was missing was Alec. He hadn't changed his mind, had he? Because I would go mental. Go to the cottage and drag his ass out. There was no way I was missing out on tonight. This was like... A date. Sorta.

Alec eventually came through the trees, the black shirt done up only to the third to top button.. only he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, having the black shirt tucked in neatly. Blue eyes, yet again. Did I really want to ask where he got the blue pants from? I highly doubted it.

"Morning," Alec greeted.

I sighed in response, tossing him the keys. Alec caught them quickly, no effort needed.

"Tired?"

I shrugged.

"Evidently so. Your chat with Jacob must be the cause of that."

I frowned, really not wanting to speak. Though, I found I had too. "How do you know Jacob was here last night?"

Alec pointed to his nose. "I could smell him a mile away and when you're father and Carlisle blessed me with a little visit they had his stench. Plus, you're father mentioned our little... friendship and explained the little argument that went on in my absence."

Ah, crap. He heard me defending Alec. Figures.

"Was he angry?"

"About your argument with Jacob? No."

I rolled my eyes. "No, about... us... being friends?"

Alec pursed his lips for a moment, twirling the keys with his index finger. "I wouldn't say... Angry. More relieved, if anything. I doubt he would want you having to attend hour long sessions with me when you despised my guts,"

True. I knew Edward took my happyness very seriously. Though, the only thing that would make me happy was pretty much impossible. Staying in Forks.

"Shall we get going?" Alec then asked, moving towards the garage. I nodded my head, leading him towards what car it was. The lineups were gone. I was usually a clash of everyones car. Aunt Rose's red convertible, Uncle Em's Jeep, Uncle Jazz's motorcycle, aunt Alice's yellow porsche, Bella's Ferrari, Edward's Volvo and Grandpa's black mercedes. But there was only Aunt Alice's, Edward's, Bella's and Grandpa's. The rest were gone, living within the garage in Denali.

I took a stance beside the Volvo and climbed in once he unlocked it. Placing the seatbelt on, I cleared my throat. Alec backed out carefully; then set on down the road like a maniac. Thankfully I was used to Edwards driving, so it didn't bother me much.

"When did you learn to drive?" I asked, looking in his general direction.

"I didn't." He shrugged. I instantly grabbed hold of the door, eyes wide. He began to chuckle, which I took as a sign he was kidding. I eased off my grip from the handle, giving a glare towards him."You're not funny," I stated.

"On the contrary, I find I am."

I rolled my eyes. Only he would find amusement out of me crapping myself, due to a near death experience. If he was seriously not kidding about never learning to drive, I was getting out the car. I was getting the hell out of the damn car!

"Relax, Reny. I'm kidding. It doesn't take a mastermind to know how to drive,"

Alec made me feel like a idiot, considering I had failed my permit at least four times already. _Douche. _

"But not everyone is a one thousand year old vampire." I retaliated, "Besides... I failed it a few times."

I heard Alec hold back a little scoff. At least he tried. "How.. many times?"

"... Four."

Alec, against all his hard work holding it back, laughed. Loudly, might I add. I glared at him, knowing that my cheeks were flushing a thousand times redder than what they have done in the past. "It's not _that _funny," I mused.

Alec, still laughing, shook his head. "Oh, it is. I thought women were meant to be able to multitask. That is all it is, working your feet while steering. Changing the gear every now and then," He pointed out, making me glare towards him even more deadly. "How did you manage to fail?"

Ah, crap. I felt my teeth clenching tighter. "I'm not telling you."

"Five points?"

"No." I wasn't planning on giving in.

Alec glanced to me from the corner of his eye. His lips curved, laughter still escaping every few seconds in gentle chuckles. "Twenty five?"

Damnit. Breaking point. I really, really wanted a new teddy. "I... Backed up into a lampost."

The laughter started up again. I sat, head dropped down in total embarrassment. Shame flooding in all around me.

"Hey," Alec said, his laughter dying down. "At least you didn't hit any old men,"

My jaw dropped, I was so glad he was finding my embarrassment amusing, prick that he was. And he was a prick. Just imagining me hitting an old man was enough to cause guilt to flood in.

"Do you really think that's funny?"

Alec gave me one of his side glances yet again while turning round a corner effortlessly. _Prick._

"Honestly," He smirked, coming to a stop at a red light. Alec then turned his head to me fully. At least he was paying attention to the road. " I do find it amusing. Highly amusing."

"You're a prick" was all I replied, crossing my arms and setting my eyes out the front window away from his god-like features. If he was consistent on acting like a dick, then I'd treat him like a dick. I wouldn't talk.

Alec didn't say anything for around five minutes, but eventually he cleared his throat. "So, where are we planning on shopping?"

I refused to reply. I shrugged. That was all that was needed. I figured he would understand I wasn't speaking to him. He did, for he scoffed and carried on the rest of the journey in silence. All in all, I didn't understand why I was being a bitch towards Alec. In fact, I don't think he did anything wrong in the first place. It was me. I was doing it because I was confused, mentally scarred, and truly repulsed by the dream. I mean, 'can I keep you?' Where the hell did that come from? Honestly, I didn't know. Why on earth would I want to keep Alec? He was... Alec, for god sake! I figured it was a spur of the moment thing. My mind was simply playing with me. Getting the best out of my time asleep. I just hoped, and prayed, that Edward hadn't been stalking my dreams. That would be a serious redneck.

The silent treatment, I planed would go on until we reached the store. It was then I would really have to talk to Alec. Informing him on what he would have to wear. But that would be it. All because I was too... idiotic to get my dream out in the open. I sighed to myself, letting my eyes peel from the window and rest securely and very secretly onto Alec. What would he do if I did tell him about my little... should I say nightmare? No, I couldn't class it as that. Since... A nightmare implies that you were scared of it. That you didn't enjoy it. And truth was, which scared me more than anything... I did enjoy it.

He was so, oh, what was the word! Concentrative whilst driving? Yup. I think that was what it was. His lips were in a thin line, eyes forward on the road and hands, firmly on the wheel, giving gentle turns every now and then. At every few stops due to red lights, or turns, he would change gear. I'd be telling Edward just how... Careful he was whilst driving his car. Hopefully that would put Edward's mind to ease with me spending more time with Alec.

Alec parked the car eventually. He unbuckled his own seatbelt, then clicked mine free also. I was out the door quickly. Alec followed, glancing up towards the sky and frowning. I had to agree, we'd have to be a little careful. It was cloudy, but specks of sunlight were finding little gaps to appear on through; in a frantic search for vampires to cause to sparkle or glow...

He flicked the keys in his hand after locking the car. "Where to now?"

I crossed my arms, more of a security thing. Silent treatment, Renesmee. Don't let yourself break. I began to walk off, heading towards the store I had in mind. Alec followed after me, continuously twirling the keys with his index finger.

"You do realize you'll end up talking to me sooner or later," Alec said bluntly, now by my side. I continued to stuck my nose up in the air. "I'm just too irresistible to ignore,"

My eyes widened, looking up towards him. "You? Irresistible? Alec, don't make me sick."

"Ha. Got you talking," He smirked; a smug smile appearing on his lips.

Damnit! For god sake, Renesmee? Couldn't I keep my mouth shut for five minutes? Obviously freaking not! I kicked myself mentally repeatedly.

"Are you planning on telling me as to why I was receiving the cold shoulder?"

"Not really, no."

Alec nodded, pursing his lips ever so slightly. "Did I offend the old people?"

I had to hold back a laugh. Not at what he had said, but how he had said it. He wasn't being sarcastic, I don't think. He seemed serious, which only made it even more hilarious. I glanced to him, confirming that he was serious; due to the look on his face.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "You're old, did you offend yourself?"

He smirked in return, and shrugged. "No, not really. But if you were to hit me with the rear end of your car, it wouldn't be me with the severe injuries. It would be your father's precious little Volvo."

"Don't tempt me to run you over," I mused to myself; however I was fully aware that he may of heard it.

There was silence as we headed down a crowded street, passing faces with each step we took. Eventually, the silence proved to get the better of me. Figures.

"You know these points?"

He nodded. Ooooh, was he returning the whole silent treatment? Taste of my own medicine? Ha.

"You said they could toll up to whatever I desired..."

"Indeed, I did."

A playing smile planted itself onto my face, while I continued to walk. "What if it's information about _you_?"

Alec's brows lifted, his eyes looking right on down to me. He was oblivious. Good. That's how I liked it. "That would depend on what information you craved."

"You're human years," I said bluntly.

He obviously didn't like that, for his jaw clenched tightly, his eyes did that anger flare thing, and his head turned back to the front. I even saw his fists clench for a slight moment by his sides. Careful, dude. Don't wanna break my dad's keys. He'll have a hissy fit!

"Oh come on, Alec. What would be so bad that you don't want to tell me, eh?"

Alec gritted his teeth again. I swore I heard a little, low, yet dangerously effective, growl pass his lips. "Why can't you understand that it isn't anything to do with you?"

"Waaaaait, so I'm not allowed to know because it's nothing to do with me?" I laughed sarcastically. "My life has nothing to do with you and the Volturi but you don't hear me bitching that you're invading my space."

He seemed to take this into account, but rolled his eyes in the end. "Your live is the Volturi's business."

"Why? Because I might be a danger to everyone walking that holds a pulse?"

"Exactly."

"Do you want to go over who it is exactly who ends lives?"

Alec sent a glare my way. I knew what this meant. I had proved my point. He turned his eyes back in front of him, ignoring my statement. He continued to walk in silence. Eventually, it grew tiring. I pushed him on the arm, causing his eyes to advert back to me, his brow arched. Well, it was a statement I was drawing the white flag. But I made it my personal goal to find out what happened to Alec. I would, even if it killed me.

Alec shoved my arm back; causing my feet to stumble. He chuckled, obviously thinking it was over. Oh, how wrong he was! With both hands, I pushed him back; sending him over the sidewalk and onto a car parked on the street. That's when I set off into a run, weaving through rushing people. I could tell he was following, for I could hear the running feet behind me. I could also hear the car that he had landed on alarm going wild. This sent me off into laughter while running. He couldn't run at full immortal speed that he was clearly used too, but at least he was playing along. I did wonder what he would do when he eventually caught me. Would he push me onto a car? Would he result into doing what Jacob did when he caught me? A large tickle fest? One could only wonder. Approaching the store, that's when Alec caught me. It wasn't a tickle fest. Nope. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and spun me around. Granted, I almost kicked a few bystanders, but who cared? To those humans, we probably looked like a couple having a nice day out. But it was a whole lot more complicated than that.

Alec eventually allowed me down, where I playfully pushed him yet again. He shook it off and followed me into the store; where I was surrounded with amazing looking clothes, all ready for my choice. What would look best on me and what would look best on Alec. Maybe we could colour code! In fact, we would be.

"What are we looking for?" Alec asked, clearly taking back by the amount of clothes on display. This was like my own personal heaven. Probably aunt Alice's also. But to Alec? It probably, no, scratch probably, definitely was girl central. A man's worst nightmare.

"Anything cute," I mused, walking on in while running my hand over some clothes. Feeling the material, judging the style. Alec followed, closely behind me, might I add. I took this as him feeling slightly out of place, considering by his choice in wearing his cloak all the time; he hadn't been in a store like this... at all, maybe?

Each piece of material that fell victim to my touch, I longed to own it. It was probably obvious to Alec, considering he would chuckle at every long gaze I'd set onto something. I knew what he was probably thinking._ 'You can't buy the whole damn store.' _Well, there was nothing wrong in trying, was there?

Coming to the escalators, I took a step onto them and began my journey upwards. All in all, it took me to the halfway mark when I realized Alec wasn't right behind me. Turning, I set eyes on him standing at the bottom, watching the moving floor.

"You have to step on it."

To be honest, Alec was acting more like a child than ever. I came to the conclusion that he _hadn't_ ever been out. Did they even have escalators in Volterra? Judging by Alec's confused expression, obviously not.

"Step on it?" He repeated. "What is _it, _exactly?"

I laughed, still moving further on up. I figured I'd probably be at the top by the time he even dared set foot onto the moving device. Against all rules of the store's regulations, I began to walk down the up escalator.

"Haven't you ever used a escalator before?"

"Escalator?" Yup. That proved it. "Elevator, yes. Escalator, no."

"Just freaking stand on it, Alec. I'm going to get yelled at,"

I could already see a security guard making his way over towards us, but my worries as to what Alec might say to the man. _'What witchcraft is this?' _And start randomly using some mad ninja vampire attack on the floor, smashing it up with his strength. That would be one hell of a sight.

Alec reluctantly took a step, it moving him to me still walking downward. Eventually, I was by his side. "Relax. It isn't going to eat us at the top,"

He rolled his eyes, setting a hand onto the bar and gazing on down to the rest of the store. I couldn't help but follow his gaze, only then realizing how big the store actually was. And to think, it was all just clothes.

Reaching the top, I set on into the world of boys. Clothes hung from hangers, displaying the best of the best. As we past the counter, I couldn't help but notice the fact the girl behind it mouth drop at the sight of Alec. Eh, I guess he did have that effect on girls after all. Wasn't just me. Thank god...

Clothes were easily located. If you knew what colour, size and length, etc, you wanted then you'd be able to find it within a second. All the whites were together. Blacks were up the back and the items which held actual colour rather than black and white were located towards the elevator. We'd be taking that when we left the store, that was for sure.

I wandered right on up towards the white shirts, considering I had only ever seen Alec wearing black and white; which he did look heavenly in. Alec didn't seem to take much notice in me. In fact, he walked on past; to the hat counter right by the whites. When I turned; after picking out a shirt, Alec stood adjusting a... sailor hat on his head. My brows instantly pulled together in a confused, yet highly amused frown.

"What are you doing?" I asked, hanging the shirt back up.

He turned to look at me, giving me a small flash of his teeth. "Erm... Running for president? What does it look like?"

Sometimes, I really disliked his sarcasm. Especially at times like these, when I desperately wanted to get the hell out of the store, in order to carry on my day and then eventually meet the girls and meet Nathan at the school. Whether the three queens of Forks High would be there would be a different story. If they were there already, I'd probably keep quiet and to myself. If they weren't... Well, it'd give me a chance to mingle with Nathan. Talk to him some more, y'know? After all, that's what Alec wanted me to do in the first place.

"Can we be serious here please?" I scolded, walking on up to him. Alec scoffed, taking the hat off his head in one quick move. He flicked his hair, in order for it to sit right—Did I mention I loved it when he did that? Alec then placed the hat upon my head. Adjusting it ever so slightly. "Reny, live a little." He smirked. That was rich! Coming from him who had basically been dead for over one thousand years. I scoffed, as he wandered on past me yet again. However, I froze the moment I felt his chin rest on my shoulder, —instantly reminding me of the way his chin rested on my head within my dream— letting out a cool breath. "No pun intended."

The pressure of Alec's chin vanished; as did his presence behind me. I was left... stunned. Unable to move. The burning from where his breath lingered across my neck was still going. Fluttering within the pit of my stomach curled, leaving a uneasy feeling. I felt as if I were about to throw up. The hairs on the back of my neck where probably halfway to the moon, rather than just standing up!

"What about this?" His voice shook me from my trance, though the feeling didn't vanish. It was still there... mocking me. I cleared my throat, snatching the damn hat off my head and tossing it back onto its shelf. I half expected Alec to pick out something stupid, considering the whole hat move. But to my surprise, it was nice. Standing in front of us was a mannequin wearing casual clothes. A white shirt, clinging to the plastic dolls manufactured muscles. A casual pair of worn in blue jeans, held up with a black silver studded belt, topped off with a black tie and waistcoat with a buckle on the lower back.

Nice wasn't a good word to describe what this would look like on Alec. Perfection would be a colourless word also. The mere thought of Alec within this outfit left my mind wanting my jaw to drop and hit the floor. I knew instantly this was the one.

"Try it on," I demanded. He had no choice. "Now."

Alec raised his left brow. "What? Take the clothes off the mannequin?"

I shrugged. "Take the mannequin for all I care."

Alec continued to look at me with a raised eyebrow. There seemed to be questions roaming around within those violet slits of his, but he withheld them. "Okay." He mused, stepping up onto the platform and taking the mannequin in his arms. Alec then stepped down, holding it under one arm. "Where's the changing rooms?"

I blinked, not actually believing what I was seeing. "Alec, what the hell are you doing? I was kidding!"

He shrugged. "Too late now," He smirked, then began through the store; heading right for the counter. Oh crap. Might as well kill me now, Volturi boy! I was going to die of embarrassment anyway.

The girl at the counters eyes did widen, but that was probably due to the fact it was Alec appearing with a mannequin under his wing. "Uh... Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Might you be as so bold as to informing me where the changing rooms are, my dear?"

The girl blinked. Seemingly confused. I saw Alec mentally kick himself. There was that little look in his eye. Told him, we didn't speak like he did. The girl cleared her throat, averting her eyes to other customers watching Alec with the mannequin under his arm. I decided to hate Alec from this point. Hate him, but adore him. I wished only one day I would be able to have the courage to pick up a mannequin and walk through the store like nothing was wrong.

"Er...sure they are up the back beside the onesies and underwear."

Alec nodded in thanks and began to walk...with the mannequin. I followed after him even though my mind was telling me to get the hell outta the store. Once I caught up to Alec's side, Alec turned his violet orbs towards me. I looked up at him with full amusement and envy.

"What's the onesies?" Alec whispered, completely oblivious.

I held back a giggle. Well, as best as I could. "It's pyjamas that are all in one."

Alec arched his brow yet again. "This time era is strange."

"Yeah, well get used to it... _Old man_."

—xXx—

Alec eventually found the changing rooms, sadly, it was far too small for the mannequin — which I had mentally named Bob— to fit into. So, he left me with it. _Naked. _Yup. I had a big, large male mannequin, butt assed naked by my side. It's ass cheeks were shinier than my dad's car. And that was pretty shiny!

He was taking his time in there, leaving me to sit outside waiting for what I already knew would look good on him. Oh well, it gave me a chance to let my mind wander. Would Alec bring Bob home with him? Keep him company in that little ole' cottage? I could imagine that now. Walking in the front door and not only having to greet Alec, but Bob also; who'd be sitting — if he could bend that is,— with a pipe and a newspaper. That'll be the day. I sighed, deeply to myself, running a hand through my chocolate locks and then returning my eyes towards the changing room door. It wasn't closed. It was wide open, with the god like creature standing with his hands out gazing down at himself.

Alec, was one hell of a picture. Not only did it compliment his tall stance, but it hugged at his muscular figure, pointing out each and every flawless detail under that thin piece of cloth I had the sudden urge to tear from his body. Just imagining those rippling pectorals under my touch as I shed the probably expensive clothes from his body. I couldn't help myself thinking these things. I mean, I was a girl. I was aloud to think he was gorgeous, wasn't I? I basically had stated to myself on numeral occasions that he was the best looking guy I'd ever set eyes on. I couldn't help it. Nope. He was just... "So hot,"

Shit. I gaped towards him, hand instantly coming to my lips to cover my mouth. Why the hell did I say that? In all the moments you could have freaking word vomit, why now?

"Uh... Thanks?" Alec said, sort of wary. He pulled at the shirt, untucked. I could see it was bothering him. Tuff. He had to keep it out. It made him look all the more... scruffy. Dangerous. Seductive... Human.

"I mean, you look.. good."

"I figured," He smirked.

"Well, do a spin." I instructed, wanting to admire all aspects of him. Alec arched a brow, but eventually turned; allowing me to see how perfectly the buckle at the back of the waistcoat looked. Not to mention the jeans.. _No, Reny. Don't look._

"So, is this the outfit?" He asked, turning around again.

I nodded, frantically. Tell you one thing, he wouldn't be wearing that damn cloak for a while, that was for sure. He adjusted the tie, then done up the buttons fully. Before he had a chance to even consider putting the tie right up; I was over at him. Undoing the buttons yet again.

"I don't like them undone." He hissed.

"I don't care, you leave them or I'll break your fingers,"

He rolled his eyes, but I saw him flexing his fingers at his sides. I played around with the tie and nodded fully. "Perfect. Now, change back."

He nodded; shooing me off. I took this as the chance to go pick out my own outfit. I was sure Alec would find me, seeing as he didn't have any trouble doing so when he magically appeared in the coffee shop. After the few seconds ride on the escalator— avoiding the watchful eye from the security guard. I figured he was just waiting for me to about turn and begin to run up the way. Seeing as he saw the stunt I pulled with the last escalator ride— I reached the bottom and headed towards the dress section. Colours filled my eyesight's, though I was adamant on finding a single piece that would match to Alec's. Maybe... I'd match Nathan too? What was a colour that went with everything? Well, that was easy. White. But a white dress in a nightclub that you were most likely going to be sweaty and lights shining down on you... Talk about see through...

Continuing to roam around the aisles, I flicked through dresses. Pushing the hangers to the side. Then, I stopped. Who said I had to wear a dress? I wasn't much of a dress person anyway. But I did like shorts...

I about turned and headed back down the aisle, following signs which lead me right to them. A pair of black short shorts, and right above them on a hanger was a perfect top to go with it! A dark purple boobtube made entierly out of sequins. I would definitely shine on the dancefloor..

Wait a second... Shine. Oh crap! Alec's skin would surely be shimmering ten times as much as the darn disco ball. Think, Renesmee... Think.

Body glitter? I suppose that would work; if I somehow persuaded everyone to wear it. I knew the girls would have no problem in putting it on. But... Nathan and his friends? I suppose they would give it a go if Nathan did. And Nathan would if he saw Alec 'had some on' too. Well, all I could do was hope. That would be my next mission. Going to a store that sold body glitter. I'd make sure I was sparkling just as much as Alec would be. That'd be sure. My stomach moved into a small twist. I'd finally see what Alec looked like in the sun... kinda.

I'd try the clothes on once I was at home, fretting about. Eh, screw going home and having aunt Alice mess with my hair. By the time we returned, I'd just want to get ready and leave. I'd be best getting dressed at the cottage, that way I'd be there to scold Alec for putting those two buttons up. Because let's face it... I knew he would put them up, sneakily.

Taking the clothes from the hangers and folding them, I turned to find Alec with his original clothes returned on, and the ones we would buy in his hand. I picked them from his hands and began towards the till.

"Purple?" He asked, following along.

I nodded. "I like purple."

He scoffed. "That was my mo-" Alec went to say but stopped. I glanced to him and frowned. "What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind,"

What on earth was Alec about to say? I knew that would bug me now.. For a while. Forever, most probably! I sighed, nodding my head. I could at least pretend I had let it slide, but reality was I'd have to ask about it. Eventually. Truth be told, I'd have to have a sit down and ask Alec a whole lot of questions. Maybe tomorrow, when my feet would be recovering.

Paying for the clothes, Alec continued to fret about, peeking to the side every now and then. I didn't pay much attention, but it was when I reached the door I understood why he was so... concerned. The sun was brighter. In fact, it would of been classed as a sunny day. This wasn't good.

"Reny, I think... I'll meet you at the car," He muttered into my ear, still in the shade of the store. I nodded my head ever so slightly. Alec rushed on out; his head down and before I could even blink, and I think before anyone else noticed he was there, he was gone.

Reluctantly, I sighed. Right, to the store to somehow get body glitter.

—xXx—

I didn't keep Alec waiting long, thankfully. I found a store without any trouble and bought the largest bottle of body glitter I could find. When I returned to the car, I found Alec already sitting with his seatbelt on... in the _passenger seat._

"What are you doing," I said once I opened the door to the side that should be mine. Alec didn't so much as look up to me.

"Letting you drive."

Wait.. What? Me? Drive? I didn't think so. Didn't he hear me clearly? I hit a freaking lamppost! I didn't want to redo that humiliation, never the less do it in **Edward's** car! He'd kill me! Or worse... Try and kill Alec, resulting in his own death! I wouldn't stand for it. No, I couldn't. I just.. couldn't.

I shook my head rather quickly, crossing my arms with the bags held firmly. "No. You're driving. Not me,"

"No, Reny... You're driving, I'm going to help."

Alec had been helping with a whole lot of things lately. Romeo and Juliet. Nathan. And now this? Was he trying out to be a freaking saint or something? Redeem his crimes for the many lives he had killed in the past? I doubted it. But Alec had been nothing but friendly to me his entire time here. What happened to the rumours that went around of Alec and Jane, the two sadistic twins? The twins of torture? Where they all fake? Made up because of the fear surrounding them? I supposed that was the case. People just hadn't given Alec and Jane a chance. Or... Hadn't given Alec a chance. I didn't know about Jane, and to be honest; _because _of the rumours, I didn't want to know her.

"You're wasting time, Renesmee. We could have been half way home by now," He muttered, leaning his head back and turning his eyes to me. He did that... Eye thing. That almost instantly made my legs feel like jelly. I groaned, slamming the passenger door shut and heading round to the other side. There, I sat in and buckled up after tossing the bags into the back seat. I started up the car, letting out a deep breath.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I warned.

Alec scoffed, but simply nodded.

I backed up and to my amazement, did it perfectly. Maybe that was because he was in the car and I was wanting to show off. Perhaps I'd take Alec on my next test. He could scare the instructor into giving me a pass! My lips curved at the thought. Alec eventually cleared his throat.

"Okay, put it into second."

"Second?" I repeat, none the wiser. He nodded his head; but then eventually understood what I meant. "Is it switching gear you can't do?"

Damnit. He found my weakness. I nodded.

"Alright, I'll do the gears, you just concentrate on the steering and keeping the car going."

"Shit, Alec.." I said quickly, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I can't remember what ones the break!"

His eyes flared, causing the contacts to dissolve instantly. Rather magically, might I add. I saw the whole thing. The outer being eaten alive first and then completely being overtaken by the red. The red eyed Alec was back. The red crimson was my favorite...

"Relax, I'm kidding." I smirked; leaning back and relaxing myself. At least I'd broken the tension a little.

He went over things, while I tried so hard to take them in, and to be honest... I did. I was learning more out of driving from him than what I've ever learnt from the real driving instructor. Maybe I would be able to pass next time. Alec eventually messed around with the C.D player and the Radio. He hadn't said which tracks he liked or didn't like, considering he just went through the channels and songs then turned it off completely. Dad was out with Grandpa' when I returned, but aunt Alice, Bella and Esmé were there to greet me once I'd managed to park the car.

I skipped out, bags in my hand. "Did you see it? I parked it perfectly!"

"I did, I did." Grandma' chimed, pulling me into a little hug. Had to admit, was a sucker for Grandma's hug.

"Alec taught me. He worked the gears and showed me step by step what to do!"

Bella sent a little look towards Alec. He was unaffected. Just standing like his soldier like self. "Mom, can I get dressed at the cottage with Alec?" I asked.

Her eyes were on me again. "What?"

Ah, crap. I didn't word that right. "No, I mean... I mean,"

"What she means to say Isabella, is that I am unable to understand how this buckle on the waistcoat works. Thus, she has to fret around with it in order for it to sit right."

Alec saved my ass. I owed him. Big time. Bella looked between Alec and myself before slowly nodding. I guessed she saw no chance of whatever she was thinking happening.

"Oh, and... I might be staying at Ivy's." I whispered. Yup, I'd drop that bomb shell on Ivy when she met us. Bella nodded. With a large grin, I gave each of the girls outside a hug and a kiss then set on towards the cottage with Alec behind me. I was skipping, he was more or less walking boredly with the bags in his hands. I did offer to take them, but he refused. Said it wouldn't be the right thing for a, yeah- get this!, woman to be carrying items with a man standing by. Yup, Alec called me a woman!

I pushed the door on open and walked right in; still dancing around. One thing was probably apparent. I was very excited. More excited than anything, if I was honest. Even more excited than my birthday coming up. When I would reach the grand age of sixteen. I'd be able to roam around and do as I please.

Alec set the bags onto the chair, where I instantly swept in and tossed the bag with his belongings to him and rushed off to my room with mine. There, I locked the door. I was kinda glad the lock was still in tact. It was strange, being in my room again. It felt foreign. I hadn't set foot in this room for days and yet, I'd been practically in the living room, just a mere few inches away from it, the whole time. Odd how little things seemed to scream out at me. Like the slight odd part of the wall that had to plastered up, due to Jacob and I playing ball too hard. Jacob had thrown it and caused it to go right through the drywall. Dad wasn't impressed, but then again... Apparently he wasn't impressed by Jacob full stop. I was well aware of the little... love triangle he, my dad and my mom had before I was born, but it didn't bother me. Jacob and I would never end up like that. We were best friends...

Well, I hoped. After the little argument I wouldn't be surprised if Jacob refused to talk to me ever again. Defending a vampire that had the power, literally, to decide if I lived or died. If we all lived or died.

I peeled down from my clothes, shoving on the new ones which fitted like a glove. The purple top clung to my body the way I had seen in magazines. The shorts complimented my pale skin and the body glitter only made things all the more jazzy. My legs reflected light, as if I too were sparkling like a full vampire. Make up was simple. All I did was add a touch of eyeliner and mascara and straightening — the best I could manage— my hair. There were still curls though, but those were forever there. Curse of being naturally curly.

Stepping out of the room, I didn't bother listening out to see if Alec had taken my parents room, which I assumed he had. I assumed wrong. Alec didn't bother going to change in a different room. Nope. He changed in the living room. I didn't see anything, which... I felt slightly disappointed. After the little glance of his chest before, not seeing it again was a dismay to me for some strange reason. Whatever, though. I shook it off and headed into the kitchen, getting myself a drink of water.

Alec was pulling on his waistcoat when I came back into the room to notice he had those two freaking buttons done up! I placed the glass onto the table, took a firm grip of his collar and undid the buttons. He didn't complain this time, thankfully. He rolled his eyes and allowed me to straighten his tie, and adjust his waistcoat.

"There." I muttered, patting his chest lightly. "You look great."

Alec smirked, shrugging. "Don't I always?"

"Don't get cocky, Alec. It's not a turn on," I muttered, picking up my glass again and sitting down. Alec sat down also; his eyes never leaving me. Still a ravishing bright colors of crimson. If only it was halloween, then he wouldn't have to hide behind those violet contacts. I used to like violet, in fact, it was one of my favorite colours. Now? Well, lets just say my new favorite colour began with a R and ended with ED.

"You look ravishing, might I add," Alec said from the other room. He had gone to fix his hair or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention, I was simply trying to keep my nerves from going all over the place.

"Don't I always?" I called back, scoffing.

I heard Alec chuckle, so that was a good sign. Him chuckling, smiling or even full on laughing was always a good sign that he was in a good mood.

"Hey, Alec? Can you give me a piggyback to the school?"

Alec didn't reply right away, but when he did I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Would your _babe_ say no?"

When Alec did eventually reappear, he had a jacket on over the top of his waistcoat, reminding me of some sort of posh elder dude from a century men had pocket watches and that crap. But all in all, Alec looked smart. A kinda... Gentlemanly hot.

"Ready when you are, m'dear." He said, walking on past and opening the door for me to head on out. I jumped up, leaving the now empty glass on the coffee table. I was sure Alec wouldn't mind doing a bit of dishes when he returned. After all, it would give him something to do. Oh, crap! The books! I'd have to remember to give them to him tomorrow...

Mental note, Reny. Give books to Alec in the morning. Then he might answer some questions.

Alec shut the door behind him once I was out, then about turned. I took the signal and jumped on upon his back. His arms wound around my legs, while my arms locked around his neck.

"Giddy up, horsie."

Alec let out a low scoff, but then set off at complete and immortal speed. In that moment, when we took off through the forest; was when our night began.

* * *

**A/N:**

****As promised! Five more reviews than what I expected! Thank you so, so, so much! Every time I get a email saying I have a review or a story alert, my heart skips a beat!

I can't declare how amazing you guys are! Without you, I'd have no muse to continue writing!

Next chapter wont be long. I'm not going to post a review request thing for an update, since you guys are forever beating me at trying to make it harder for you!

Review and I'll give you each a cookie. (:

**-C.H.**


	11. Chapter XI: A little V & C

Chapter eleven: A little V & C.

He had set on quicker than he had before. Each second that passed was a bigger thrill. A much bigger thrill than I have ever experienced. They were a thousand times more fun compared to Jacobs piggy back rides. He was always so careful, where as Alec didn't need to he. He was naturally graceful and was probably trained to carry bodies back to Volterra, so he was just as graceful with me on his back. Never the less, I still clung to him. My head resting in the arch of his neck, his scent calming me. It was strange... How used to his musky scent I had gotten.

"Alright," Alec then said, letting me down. Across the street was the school. He had ran further than what was needed.

"Your friends are there already." Alec announced.

Well, that was a comfort in a way. At least I wouldn't be alone. I gave Alec a thankful smile. He had saved me the walk. To be honest, I must have seemed lazy. Considering everywhere we went nowadays I seemed to steal a little piggy back ride or get carried.

At least I could say something no other vampire could. Alec of the Volturi carried me and let me get a piggyback ride. Yup, I should write that on my freaking CV.

"Race you," I smirked. Before Alec had a chance to reply, I shot on up the stairs and headed right for the group within the parking lot. Alec was right behind me, jogging.

They were mainly all there. Chris was standing talking to Ivy. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and black tie. I wondered if he and Ivy colour coordinated, since she was wearing a light blue dress. He golden hair was pinned back, but strands did fall ever now and then. She was a picture to say the least. She looked amazing. Next to her was Shannon, talking to Suzannah and Chris. There was a taller guy in the mix also, I recognized him to be Mark Jones. Another laid back. He was close to Nathan, I had seen him time to time roaming around with Chris and him. They were a trio. Nathan was there too. Talking to my friends and his. At least he was making them feel welcome.

Shannons fiery red hair was left down, curled and shining. She was wearing a white dress that hugged to her curves at the bust and then flew out around her hips. It wasn't long, but wasn't short either.

Suzannah wore a black tight dress that clung snugly to each and every curve she had. It showed off her long slender legs, which I noticed seemed to catch the attention of Mark Jones. The boyfriend of Mercedes. Would there be drama later on? I hoped not. Her hair, was half and half. Half up and half down. Each of the girls wore flat dolly shoes. Like me. See, we weren't stupid.

Nathan was wearing a black shirt and red tie. So much for my hopes of us wearing the same colour. I couldn't see Marks clothes, since he was at the back of the group.

The three queens weren't there... Thankfully. As I approached, I giggled at the feeling of Alecs arms once again winding around my waist. "I'll catch you one day, Reny."

Alec was in acting mode. I could tell. For his chin rested on my shoulder and his arms locked around my waist. It caught the attention of everyone. Especially my friends, and to my surprise... Nathan.

"Are you two.." Nathan went to ask, his sentence drifting off. I laughed, tearing Alecs arms from my waist.

"Aha, no. Alecs just being..."

"Charming... Dashing... Irresistible." Alec said smugly, giving a large grin in response. Yup. He was planning on being cocky. Figures. Though, I had to give it to Alec. He knew exactly how to play this whole jealousy game. I saw the look on Nathan's face and I felt more assured than ever. He did like me! Nathan nodded, moving from the group and coming to stand with me and Alec.

"So you look... Great." Nathan said, his hand raising and running his hand through his hair. "You both do, nice... Coat, A."

I held back the giggle, since I saw Alecs brow arch.

"Thank you." was all he replied.

"Okay, well... I'm going to talk to the girls," I said quickly. No girl wanted to be stuck listening to guy talk. Just like no guy wants to be present with guy talk.

As soon as I stepped away from my investigator and my crush; Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon came right to me. The guys they were making small talk with joined Alec and Nathans group.

"I love your dress, all your dresses. You look amazing!" I beamed towards my friends. Shannon simply shrugged it off, stating it was something her mom got her for a wedding that ended up being cancelled. Ivy was grinning smugly, her eyes moving to Chris every few moments. Suzannah was fixing he lipgloss.

"Any sign of the witches?" Ivy then asked, looking to Suzannah. She shook her head.

"Mark said they usually do this... Turn up maybe ten minutes late. Bu-"

I lost interest within the conversation. I felt slightly better just being by my friends sides. Not necessarily joining the conversation. At least, with them here; when the other girls did decide to show up I wasn't alone in receiving the large glares radiating from them. Well, mainly Brittany. Mercedes's nose seemed to be stuck in her phone most of the time. Amber, well... She was vacant minded. All the time. Oh well, I was sure their attention would be on the fact Alec was among them.

I took a glance towards the boys group, catching the sight of Alec. How human he looked. How... normal. If you were to walk past, not knowing anything about him; you would think he was just your everyday human being. About to embark on a night out with his friends. The way he was smiling was infectious. I caught myself smiling just by watching him, laughing away with the chatter. Chris had by this point put his arm around him and Nathan. I half expected him to rip the arm off, but he was unaffected. He was calm. He looked to be having fun. Something I had only ever seen him be like with me. It was the best fun he had in fifty years and bringing him to Fork's high was hard for me, considering I did want to keep him away for selfish reasons, but it was probably the best thing too. He had spent his lifetime in Italy, being this feared guard, living to standards set by the most strict and dangerous vampires ever known to my world. This wasn't just an investigation of my life. I came to the conclusion, it was like a holiday for Alec. Time to actually be a teenager. Be... normal.

His violet eyes turned towards me, his lips still in a smile. I didn't bother with the looking away crap girls did when they were caught smiling at a guy. I continued to smile his way, which he returned. It was him that broke the eye contact, by returning his attention to the males surrounding him.

Just then, a horn sounded; catching everyone's attention. Brittany's car. Her dad dropped them off. Her father was tall, with glasses and a black beard. He seriously looked like a businessman. He got out the car and opened the back doors where the long tanned legs of his daughter emerged. Brittany, much to my dismay, looked... amazing. Her hair was left straight. Her skin seemed to be... glowing. She was wearing a red dress with a black clutch bag, high heels I wouldn't of dreamed of wearing. I guessed some people were just blessed with the ability of being able to walk in them. Around her throat was what looked like a new necklace. For as long as I'd known Brittany, she'd had countless pieces of jewelry. But this was the sort of thing you'd forever be wearing. A dimon increased 'R' hanging on her throat. I could only guess what that meant. It implied exactly what she was. _'Ruler.'_

The other two got out after her, they both looked just as good. Amber had her hair up in a styled ponytail. Her dress was pink with the same sized high heels. Mercedes was the one wearing trousers. Though, they sort of connected to the top. I'd seen that style before, but there was no way in hell I'd ever buy it. The cleavage line was far too low. In fact, I could see her belly piercing. It was a turquoise colour, so it complimented her tanned skin. Her hair was curled in her natural way. Never the less, she was just as stunning. These girls would outshine us on the dancefloor no doubt.

Brittany gave her father a subtle kiss on the cheek, the other two thanked him and then they made their way towards us. The sounds of their heels clicking on the floor already caused a rush of jealousy at how effortlessly they walked with them.

Mark moved towards Mercedes instantly, which I saw Suzannah's eyes fall at. Oh, so she had a crush on Mark now? Well, that was cute. Ivy seemed to be glaring flames at this point, when Amber took her stance beside Chris, who was none the wiser as to the two girls who clearly had a strong attraction towards him. I could see a bitch fight happening at the end of the night. Though, I doubted it would be those two fighting. It would be me and Brittany. The glare I was receiving from her clarified that she wasn't happy I was attending, though she was more than thrilled Alec had come along. She was like some sort of yoyo. Her attention was shared between Alec and Nathan. Nathan was stunned, granted. God, even I was stunned by the way she looked. I couldn't be irritated by that, hell... He was only human. But Alec? He paid no attention to her what so ever. When she tried to do that nasal, the usual one that would cause guys to drool, tone of 'Hello' to him, all he did was smile and nod. She didn't like that. That was obvious.

"Well, we're all here now. How about we get going, eh?"

The guys hollered. It was a large minivan we would be travelling in. Not that I could complain. They had some guy that was obsessed with Amber driving and that worked in the club. He was the one getting the beer and crap. I just hoped he realized what he would be putting up, just in the hopes he'd get lucky with Amber Berth.

Amber was sitting up front, to the guys request. Ivy and Shannon were at the back, thankful to their places. Then it was Suzannah and Mark. She seemed to like that, alot. Mercedes was none the wiser as to the little eye-sex they were having just infront of her. Hell, Mark even put her seatbelt on for her. Yup, something was going on.

Alec and I were instructed to get in next, which we did. Alec kindly enough gave me the further inside the car. That way I could gaze out the window and ignore the fact I was in a van with the girl who hated me for no good damn reason. Maybe it was because I was after the guy she was too...

Brittany and Mercedes were next, the chairs in front. At least then I wouldn't have to see her glaring at me. Chris got the seat beside Nathan. Figures those two would want to sit with one another. All in all, the van was pretty damn long. I might have been wiser to just order a damn limo. Though, we didn't want to have all the attention arriving at the club. I was sure the three queen's would've loved that idea.

Soon after, the journey began. I could hear Shannon and Ivy chatting. I could hear Suzannah giggling at Mark's jokes. I could hear Mercedes texting and Brittany getting into conversation with Chris and Nathan, who had turned around in their chairs to chat. Alec, however, was mute. I wondered why. Though... There was something I figured wouldn't be right between us unless I got it out into the open. My dream.

Sneakily, I took his hand. He didn't look up, he continued to look forward.

'_Alec, I need to show you something. Is that okay?'_

Alec nodded. It would've seemed oblivious to everyone else. As if he was simply stretching his neck by looking to the ceiling of the car and then down again. But I knew what it was.

'_Just don't freak out, okay?' _

He repeated the last thing._ 'Promise?'_

He glanced to me, giving me a gentle wink.

I took a deep breath, and went into projecting mode. Alright... From the beginning. I began to re-picture the dream. Re-Captivating everything and everything said. Alec didn't so much as move. He was just watching, emotionlessly. I wasn't sure what to think he was thinking. I wasn't sure if he was disgusted, or... liked it? I mean, he wouldn't like it. Would he? After all, it was basically some crummy love dream, right? That crap would never happen. Alec and I were two different people. We were like the Capulets and the Montagues. No matter what, there would never be a way. Not that we wanted a way, we just wanted to be friends. Ah, crap. Was the Capulets and the Montagues a good example? Probably not. Okay, we were the fox and the hound. Wanting to be friends, but it was impossible. We were just too different, no matter how we tried. But... At the end of the day, we would try, right?

As it came to an end, I realized Alec hadn't let go of my hand. In fact, he just pursed his lips and glanced towards me. His eyes gave away nothing, as did his face. He just looked at me and I mean really looked at me. As if seeing me for a real person and I kinda... liked it.

'_Are you okay?' _

Alec nodded.

'_We're still friends, right?'_

Oh, god Reny. You sound so damn insecure. Practically checking up that he still likes you. Well, it had to be asked, right? Yes. It did. I didn't care how pathetic I sounded.

Alec nodded, then looked away to the window. For a moment, I could see his lips curve. He was smiling? Was it because of my dream? Alec gave a gentle squeeze of my hand, reassuring me even more that we would be friends. Just to check up, _'Forever?'_

Alec's lips did smile this time. I saw the gentle gleam of his teeth. He nodded, giving a low and silent chuckle for only me to hear. Well, forever it was. And maybe... By the end of this investigation, I'd be able to add a _'Always' _onto the end of that also.

—xXx—

Three **extremely boring **hours later we came to a stop. All there was left now was a walk around the corner. Instead of calling dad like I had promised, I sent him a text message five minutes before we arrived. He text back saying _'Have fun. No trouble, Renesmee.' _Whatever that meant. I wasn't a trouble maker. I was... cool and careful. Nathan and Chris were the first out; since they were up top. Amber was second, since she was waiting for one of them to open the door. When they got out, Brittany and Mercedes then followed. Alec got out before me and kept to the door. He hand his hand out for me to take. I could see the envy on the queen's faces, but maybe the way Alec was acting it would teach the other guys to act like that also. Be gentlemen as well as teenagers.

I took Alecs hand helping me out of the car. I gave a smile in return, which he winked in return. He didn't stop there. When Mark jumped out, Alec stayed and helped Suzannah out. She was blushing. Alec continued to help Ivy and Shannon out like the gentleman he was. They thanked him. Then the doors were shut. The dude driving told us that he would park the car at the back of the club and he'd meet us inside. Amber blew him a kiss goodbye. I wondered if that was a move to make Chris jealous. If it was, it didn't work. He was too busy talking to Nathan and Mark, who had joined them again.

"Right," Chris then said to us all. "Lets get this party started!"

The guys, apart from Alec, began to cheer and then walk on. Brittany, Amber and Mercedes followed behind them. Alec stayed with Ivy, Suzannah, Shannon and myself.

"This is going to be amazing," Shannon giggled, patting down her dress.

"I hope they play some good music. Not that beat only stuff, y'know? Something we can sing along too," Suzannah chirped.

"I just hope I can dance with Chris," Ivy smirked.

"Well, girls... We're in Seattle. Anything can happen tonight," I laughed; linking my arm with Ivy's and Alec's. He chuckled in return. Suzannah linked her arm with Alec's, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was open to it. She then connected her other one with Shannon. Whether Alec knew we would link arms or not was irrelevant. He was now part of our little group. Stuck in the middle with me. Their moves to joining him in with the link fest proved he had been accepted as one of us. Well, at least he'd remember them when he returned to Italy. They were the ones who actually linked their arms with him. There was probably vampire's out there who wouldn't of dared looking at Alec, never mind linking arms with them. Just proved... My girlfriends were braver than vampires. Granted, they had no idea what he was. To them, he was a regular good looking guy. The way it was meant to be.

Turning the corner, we were welcomed with the sight of large lights and a huge line of people. I heard my friends gasp with delight and saw Alec roll his eyes. I figured he'd seen a nightclub before. But, had he ever been_ in _one? I didn't know. But what I did know was he had never been _in_ one with me and my friends. We would make this a night he'd never forget. Where he would let his hair down and be free. The thumping music seemed to get louder as we closed the space between the club and ourselves.

Mark, Chris and Nathan didn't bother getting in the line. In fact, they went right to the front. And to my surprise, the bouncer opened the velvet rope for us! Welcoming us and wishing us a good time. We huddled in after then, but almost instantly as we did; the boys were eaten with a swarm of other football players and laid backs who had come separately. They greeted them and said they would be on the dancefloor sometime soon.

"Lets get a booth!" I heard Nathan yell towards us. We followed them up the stairs towards a booth; which I slid into beside Alec. Ivy took the side beside myself, Shannon and Suzannah followed. So, there we were. My girlies, Alec of the Volturi, Nathan freaking Newton, Mark, Chris and the three queens of Forks high. All sitting together at circled table with white leather seats and light blue lights handing to give privacy to the booth beside ours.

A girl came up and asked if we wanted drinks. Brittany, Amber and Mercedes ordered water. The guys ordered a coke. So, I went with the flow, getting the same as Nathan, Mark and Chris. Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon got a coke also. Alec got a few weird looks, considering he said he wasn't thirsty. After a three hour drive, I was so freaking thirsty. But, the rest of them shrugged it off and went back to chatter.

Once the drinks arrived, I happily drunk the fizzy drink from a straw. Then the song changed, which caused Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah to gasp.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Ivy yelled, louder than what was necessary. Ivy was obsessed with this Enrique Iglesias guy. Apparently this was one of her favorites. Personally, him repeating 'baby I like it' wasn't appealing to me, but it was a good song.

"Me too!" Chris laughed. "Wanna dance?"

My eyes widened. Chris Beam asked Ivy to dance! Ah, her wish came true! "Sure!"

Ivy climbed over Suzannah and Shannon; jumped down and was eaten by the crowd. Chris had taken her hand and vanished with her.

"I like this song too," Mark muttered. "Wanna dance Sades?"

Mercedes looked up, putting her water onto the table. "Uh... No. Do you know how much I paid for this outfit? I didn't get it just to sweat and get it horrible."

Mark rolled his eyes, groaning ever so slightly. "Fine.. Suzannah?"

I saw Suzannah's eyes light up with delight. "I'd love too!" And like that, they both were off. Mercedes looked as if she didn't care. Strange. I shrugged it off, continuing to drink.

A laid back came along, taking Shannon's hand and dragging her off. Then another came, stealing Amber. "Nate... Dance with me," Brittany chimed, her hand taking hold of his. Nathan fell under the influence of Brittany yet again. He was stolen away, leaving me with Alec and Mercedes. Mercedes was simply texting. No getting through to her, even if I was to hit her with a pole or something. I sighed deeply, looking towards the dancefloor. From what I could see was Brittany's blonde locks swinging to the music, with Nathan dancing upon her like some... Ah, I didn't want to think. I took another large drink from my coke.

"Reny,"

I turned to the sound of my name. There, I found the seat beside me empty and nothing but a hand out, much like the car. I looked up, frowning at Alec.

"Come, dance with me... This time, there is music," He winked.

**Oh. God. **

My heart began to race instantly. I stared at the hand, unable to move. Alec probably figured this out considering he leant in and took my hand. I turned and spoke before thinking.

"Will you watch the stuff?" I instantly regretted it. Good one, Reny.

Mercedes looked up from her phone, her eyes moved to Alec and then me. Wait to get told to go to hell... Wait for it, wait for it...

Slowly, her lips began to curve. "Oh, yeah. Sure. Go, have fun." She waved her free hand for me to go. What the hell? Was my mind playing tricks on me? Mercedes Cooke being... nice? This had to be a dream. I'd wake up any moment. Alec then pulled me off the seat and towards the stairs, his hand still tightly within mine. He weaved us in and out of people while I practically glided down the stairs. The heat radiating off everyone was unbelievable. Elbows, hips, hands, shoulders and god knows what else brushed past as Alec took us to the center of the dance floor.

"I thought you wouldn't like this kind of music," I said quickly once Alec pulled us to a stop. He shrugged, as if it were nothing.

"I don't."

Well, at least he was being honest. "Do you know how to dance?"

Alec arched a brow, a devious little smile pulling onto his features. I began slightly worried within that moment. He leant in, his lips by my ear. "One thousand years old, Reny. I've learnt a few things over the years,"

And with that taken moment, Alec quickly spun me around and brought be back; quicker than what I expected. I couldn't help but let a low laugh. Maybe he was being truthful; he did have moves. Alec moved my arms to around his neck then rested his own onto my waist.

"Alec,"

He shook his head, that little smile still there. "Follow my lead,"

He winked. All I could do was let out a breath and nod. With his hands, he began to move my hips. His forehead rested onto mine, his eyes burning into mine. I tried to take my mind off the fact he had his hands on my hips, instructing me in a rather sensual way of how to dance. Copying his moves. Every now and then, his pelvis would brush against mine; causing shivers to build within my spine. A feeling began to build within the pit of my stomach. Something I hadn't ever felt before. It was new, but I... liked it.

The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up. The song blurred and changed sneakily. Turning into one I personally loved. _'Break your heart - Taio Cruz.'_

Against my better judgment, I began to sing along which only caused Alec to laugh. The irony of the song was enough to make me want to laugh. In all means, it was definitely a Alec song. Aimed at any girl interested in him, which by the looks of it was every girl in the damn club. I was the envy of every girl on the dancefloor and I couldn't care less. I was dancing with a total sex god and... I was enjoying every moment of it. The feeling of his hands on my hips and the ways in which he was diverting them, the playful look within those violet slits. To be honest, I would've gladly danced the night away. I tightened my arms around Alec's neck and to my surprise, he brought himself closer. His chest against mine.. His pelvis against mine. I went dizzy for a complete of seconds, but shook it off. Getting used to the feeling of his rock hard posture against mine, I became comfortable enough to move my hips along with the music on my own.

Well, I wasn't completely shy..

My eyes peered over the shoulder of his to notice Brittany and Nathan, doing the exact same as what Alec and I were. Except Nathan's arms around her waist were looser than what Alec's were to mine and Brittany had gone into overdrive with the whole seductive dancing thing. Quickly, Alec shifted our stance so that he could see what exactly I was paying more attention too. I heard him let out a small sigh. He... sighed?

His hands on my hips fell but took hold of one of my hands, dragging me closer towards Nathan and the snow queen. Nathan instantly stopped dancing, much to Brittany's dismay.

"May I cut in?" Alec flashed a smile towards Brittany, to which I saw her eyes widen with glee. My jaw tightened.

Nathan nodded his head in a frantic manner. "Sure!"

And with a quick tug, I was no longer in the reaching distance of Alec but in the arms of Nathan. Brittany was then spun off. I heard her mutter at how cold his hands were, which he replied' bad circulation.' I guess he had an answer for everything. Plus, Brittany was that gullible she'd believe it. I mentally scoffed.

Nathan cleared his throat, in which brought me back into the present. My eyes met his, but there was nothing. Usually, my stomach would go into knots just by imagining looking in those pools. But... I felt nothing. No butterflies. No lust. Just... nothing.

"So, you having fun?" He asked out of politeness. Slowly and hesitantly his arms went around my waist. Loosely and cautiously I rested my hands onto his shoulders, beginning to sway like I was with Alec, only there was more space between Nathan and I.

"Yeah, it's better than what I thought it would be. What about you?"

Nathan shrugged, his eyes lighting up with delight. "I'm better now. Britt was a bit too keen,"

I laughed, nodding my head. "Yeah... I figured. You didn't really seem into her dancing all up in your grill,"

Oh crap. Did you really just say that?

Nathan laughed. Well, at least me making a fool out of myself was funny.

"Alec didn't seem to mind you dancing all up in his," He chuckled.

Things just went from bad to worse. He was watching? But what really got me was what he said. Alec didn't mind? "Really?" I asked, against my better judgment.

He nodded. "Yeah, really. Hey, Reny," Shivers went up my spine at the mere mention of that name. "Are you and Alec... y'know? Just not telling anyone?"

Oh, god. Moment of truth. I wanted Nathan, yes. I've always wanted him. From the first moment I saw him smile, but glancing over my own shoulder to see him and Brittany doing worse than what Alec and I were doing caused a stir flow within my stomach. God, Brittany knew how to dance and what was worse... Alec was smiling. Teeth on show and two little dimples showing in his smooth skin. That was _my_ smile. I was the one who made him smile like that. Not.. her.

As much as I wanted Nathan, I had respect for him. I wouldn't lie. I knew by the look on his face me saying yes would drive him into making a move. But I couldn't do that too him. I brought my eyes back towards him and shook my head, giving the best fake smile I could. "Nope. Alec _wishes._"My tongue felt bitter.

Nathan chuckled, nodding his head. "I don't blame him. You're an amazing girl, Reny."

I let out a small giggle and my cheeks did blush. To be honest, I wasn't sure on how I was to reply to that.

The DJ then made an announcement, causing everyone's attention turn towards the booth.

"_**Time to grab that special someone and make your way to the dancefloor for a real sloooow like dance. Come on, I want to feel the love in here tonight!"**_

The music blurred into a slow song which I recognised. Cascada - Everytime we touch, but I was used to hearing the upbeat version. All around me people began to pull one another closer, heads resting onto one another's shoulders. Nathan's head rested onto my shoulder; which I followed and did the same. Though, this wasn't the 'love' dance the DJ was clearly trying to make it into. Giving each one of the teenagers a chance to let their hair down and be with their sweetheart and I should of been enjoying it. My mind should have been on the fact I was slow dancing with Nathan freaking Newton, but it wasn't. Instead, my eyes kept drifting over to the spot I could see Brittany and Alec. Her head was resting on his shoulder, with one hand on his other shoulder. One of Alec's hands were in hers and the other on her waist. He was dancing with her the way he was with me in my dream. His eyes were closed.

Those two together looked... amazing. They looked peaceful and angelic. The two best looking people within Forks high together. My stomach churned while my hand resting under my chin gripped tighter to Nathan's black shirt.

"Nathan?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

I pulled away slightly, so I could look at him. His eyes were sincere and open. Kind and gentle. A mere few days ago, I would've died just looking into them. But I found myself missing the fiery, dangerous, impulsive, cunning, charming and devious crimson red that were designated within Alec's face.

I made an impulsive choice in that second on my own. "Where's the booze? I think a few drinks won't hurt."

Nathan's eyes lit up, his lips turned into a poetic smile. "Yeah, they won't will they?"

His hand took hold of mine, making me feel more foreign than ever. I felt as though his hand didn't belong there. But I refused to think who's_ did._

Nathan continued to pull me along, which I noticed happened a lot to me. People dragging me along as if I were some rag doll. I rolled my eyes. Eventually, we reached the booth again. Nathan rested me down and told me to stay, which I did but not without thinking 'do I look like a dog.' I was glad I didn't reply, considering Mercedes was still sitting there. I only knew what she would've answered with. But then again, the little smile she gave earlier was all too confusing. Maybe I was wrong about Mercedes. Perhaps it was just... Brittany.

Mercedes eventually looked up, letting out a light sigh. "Thank god. I need to pee, can you watch the stuff for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Nathan's just off getting something_ real _to drink."

Her eyes danced with delight. "Great! Well, I'll leave my bag and my phone here. Guard them with your life, okay?"

"Girl scouts honour," I replied sarcastically. She got it, giving a little giggle and then scooting on out. Before I could let out a breath, she vanished within the crowd. I leant back in the seat, letting my eyes move towards the stairs, which I could faintly see down; since people were mainly on the dance floor anyway. I could still see _them. _Which made my ambition to have a drink all the more vicious. If I was supposed to sit back and watch those two get all lovey dovey then I'd do it happily... with a drink in me. Besides, I was staying at Ivy's. We all were, so who cared if I had a little to drink. I'd have my girls looking after me and not to mention no parents. Josh, Ivy's older brother, was watching the kids while their parents were out.

Nathan returned, carrying two cups filled with what looked like Coke. The guy that drove us following behind him. He was carrying a box. Nathan scooted in next to me, placing a cup in front of me. The guy placed the box onto the table also and then scooted in. Figured he'd have to sit with us, if he was the one supplying the stuff in the first place. We didn't want to get pulled up on what was in the box. If he was sitting there... Then it wasn't at all suspicious. It just looked like he was shipping the box out and stopped for a chat. Good thinking, dude!

I took a large drink from the cup instantly. Nope, that wasn't just coke. A burning sensation rippled through my throat, almost causing my eyes to water and my face to screw up.

"What is this?" I asked loud enough for them to hear.

The guy chuckled, taking a cup and filling it up within the box. "It's V and C."

V and C? My brows pulled up, showing I was none the wiser. Nathan leant in, whispering it into my ear.

"Vodka and Coke," Oooo, V and C. How devious. I nodded, pulling the cup to my lips once again and finishing it.

"Take it easy, Ren." Nathan laughed; only taking a sip out of his. I stuck out my tongue, passing the empty cup to the guy who filled it to the brim. Yup, this was going to be a whole lot easier with a _little_ drink in me.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Okaaay, so hey people! Due to problems rising within my family, I've decided that my updates won't be on a two/three day basis. What I'm going to do now is update **weekly.** Every Saturday at 3:00pm, UK time. So, that would make it 10:00am USA time, 2:00am in New Zealand and 12:00am in Australia.

Any other times, just inbox me and I'll find out.

Once again, thanks for reading. Hope your enjoying reading as much as I am writing for you amazing people!

Don't forget to review!

**-C.H**.

P.S: Alycesaundra's cookie is officially purple with pink polka dots. Thanks for reviewing! (:


	12. Chapter XII: Snowballs

Chapter twelve: Snowballs.

At some point throughout the next half hour of drink after drink after drink, Amber joined in with the little party going on at the table. So, there was me, Nathan, Amber and Mercedes all sitting having fun. I wasn't sure how many drinks I had, nor did I care. All I knew, was I was having fun. The music was fast again causing my head to pound, but I didn't care. Not in the slightest.

Amber and Mercedes were actually carefree in talking to me, not that I understood exactly where the conversation was going. Apparently, we were talking about the play.

"Brittany is hoping to get Juliet," Amber said; sucking at the straw. The whole time Mercedes came back from the restroom, she had only looked at her phone once. Now, it was in her bag and she was chatting freely.

"Yeah... And she wants a certain someone to get Romeo," Mercedes laughed, poking her finger towards Nathan.

"You're kidding, right? Nate here asked **me** to help him with his understanding to that play! And! I have Alec helping me,"

The girls burst into a fit of laughter. I laughed along also, resting my head onto Nathan's shoulder. He put his hands up in defence. "Hey, don't shoot me down. I don't understand all that... weird old English talk. I mean... Thy and Forsooth. What's with that?"

Again, we laughed. I picked up a cup and took a large drink yet again. The dude who was supplying the stuff — who I found out was called Cameron — had gone to get yet another batch of the stuff. We had a random bottle of Coke in the middle of the table, though. So, it wasn't all bad. We had poured the remainder of the Vodka into the bottle in order to get rid of the evidence of Vodka. It was my idea, because I was smart like that.

"So, Alec is the English Lit genius then?" Nathan asked, sipping his own drink. I nodded, making a subtle 'mm' sound, while I swallowed the remainder of the liquid.

"Yeah, he knows EVERYTHING about Willy Shakespeare. He even made me read lines in the rain," I laughed.

Amber and Mercedes eyes grew wide. "What scene?"

"The balcony one?" I shrugged, leaning back into the chair more. They laughed.

"Your hair would have been ruined!"

"It was!" I replied, shrugging.

"Well, here's to Alec being a genius, who will eventually get us **all **to pass English and Drama!" Nathan raised his cup. Wait, what? Us all? What had I just done? Oh, who cares!

I raised my cup, as did Mercedes and Amber. "To Alec!"

We all downed the drink then and there, but were in the company of the very man we toasted. Alec, standing next to Brittany, watched with curious eyes. Though, when I looked up and caught his eye, I saw the look. He smelt the alcohol. Oh, who gives a crap! "And what is to me?"

Amber giggled while Mercedes nibbled at her cup. "You're gonna' teach us all your skills in English, duuuuuh."

"I am?" He replied, his brow arching.

"Yeah, Reny said. Right, Ren?" Mercedes laughed.

All attention turned to me. Even Alec's judgeful eyes. Oh, he had a nerve, judging me. When he was getting freaky on the dance floor leaving me with my crush and enemies. Though, I don't think I classed Amber and Mercedes as enemies anymore. They were pretty cool.

"I need to pee," I said quickly, climbing over Nathan's lap and towards the edge of the seat; before I could fall off the edge, Alec caught me. I pushed myself out of his arms and onto my feet. Then, staggered off towards the stairs, ignoring Alec saying 'excuse me for a moment,'

He was beside me, gripping my arm just as I took a step onto the stairs.

"You're drunk," He said sternly.

"Ammm nooot!" I scoffed. "I had like.. a few drinks," I shrugged, continuing down the steps, trying my damn hardest to get my arm free. He didn't give in, however.

"Renesmee,"

"Don't Renesmee me," I pointed to his face, putting my best pissed off face on. "I wouldn't have done this if you hadn't gone all... Whatever **that **was with _her_!" I snapped.

"Excuse me?" He frowned. "Done what with whom exactly?"

I laughed sarcastically in his face and continued down the stairs, still staggering. As soon as my feet touched the bottom step, I was over Alec's shoulder.

"I'm taking you home," He said.

Home? I didn't want to go home! I wanted to stay and dance and drink and have fun and forget everything I had saw going on between Brittany and him and... and... Just forget him all together!

"Put me down, Alec!" I slapped at his back. He didn't react. Not at all. He simply continued to carry me through the crowd and towards the door. I heard him telling Ivy that I was in need of sleep and that he planned on catching a cab. Pahaha, as soon as I got down.. I was coming right back!

After a few more hits on his back and fast paces from Alec, the night air consumed me, causing a shiver to ripple up my spine. Then, everything turned into a blur. He was actually freaking running? Running with me like this on his back? Was he mad? Clearly he was mad, due to him basically kidnapping me from my friends and refusing to let me down. "Alec, put me the hell down now or I'll bite your ass!"

"You're so childish, Renesmee. Getting drunk out of spite? Honestly, I expected better from you."

"I mean it, Alec! Put me down or I'll do it! I don't care how disgusting it sounds. I will bite you!"

"What will your father think? You're fifteen, Renesmee. You're not even an adult and yet you expect to be treated like one? How do you expect anyone to treat you like a mature girl if you go out and do something like this?"

That was it. He had his warning. I lent down as far as I could and let rip. Sinking my teeth, **hard**,into his marble skin of his rear end. I heard a low growl escape Alec's lips and he swung me around so he was carrying me bridal style. Allowed me to glare towards his face. Alec continued to run, getting faster and faster.

Eventually, the swaying became too much for my stomach to handle. Being moved left to right, my stomach following each direction. My head was spinning, due to the blurs of trees surrounding us. It all because way too much.

"Alec, I'm going to be sick."

He glanced down, and I figured I must of looked like I was about to barf, considering he stopped and let me down. Instantly, I rested under a tree and placed my head down onto my knees.

A few moments of silence passed before Alec made an attempt. He moved forward, putting his coat over my shoulders. "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath, letting the spinning stop. Well... slightly stop. I didn't look up. The swaying of the ground was still affecting me far too much. "No,"

"Would you like me to call your father?"

I glanced up, against the spinning. "No," I let out a breath, "What I want... Is," Standing up, I steadied myself against the tree and putting my arms through the arms of his coat. I felt some what warmer."to go back to the club and dance with Nathan,"

"Renesmee, you did your fair share of that. It's time to go sleep the drink off,"

"Oooh, someone was watching me dance with Nathan." I laughed, jumping up and taking hold of a branch and swinging. Alec continued to glare at me. His eyes were red again. Yaaaay.

"It's my job to watch you," he said quickly.

"Do you watch me sleeping too? Because... My dad used to do that with my mom. Freaky, huh?"

He frowned, shaking his head. "I have no desire in watching you sleep,"

"Why not? D'you think I'll be an ugly sleeper?"

Alec frowned deeply. "Renesmee, we're getting off track now."

"You do! I'll have you know, I'm a very beautiful sleeper. I don't drool, I don't talk... I think. I don't snore. I am very, very pretty." I continued to swing back and forth.

"I'm sure you are, but can you get down and let me get you home?"

He took a step towards me. Did he really think I was that stupid? That I'd let him grab hold of me again? Aha, he should have known better! Before he got too close, I jumped down and drunkenly ran my way to another tree. Hiding behind it.

"Renesmee, stop this."

"Neeeeeeevvver." I said quickly, moving out and beginning skip along. Weaving my way in and out of trees the best I could. Every now and then, I had to grab hold of a tree to stop myself from falling. Alec was walking behind; keeping a distance since he knew I'd probably end up rushing off anyway. He was learning, I'd give him that.

I felt so free, just... Running in and out of trees. Not a care in the world. As if it were all in my taking, all in my grasp, all mine. All I had to do was run and be free. I could fly with the birds. I could run with the wild horses. I could swim with the fish. All I needed to do was run and never look back.

"You being quiet is pissing me off, Alec!"

"What would you like me to say? After all, you bit me when I was speaking."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so... cocky and sarcastic and... Dick like, you little bitch boy."

Alec laughed, sarcastically; while I continued to wind in and out of trees. "Bitch boy?"

"Yes! Running around doing Aro's deeds. Being all seductive and shit. Making girls fall for you just by looking at you. Getting into peoples heads and playing them like puppets. Making me like you!"

"I did nothing of the sort. I never asked for any of this, I was simply trying to be kind."

"That's the thing!" I turned around, glaring at him while trying to stand still. I eventually came up with the solution it was my shoes causing me to stagger. Taking them off, I held one within each hand. "You're **not** kind!"

"Ten points for Miss Cullen! She finally understands!"

I waved my hands into the air with my shoes. "Whoo! Ten points! Go me!"

He rolled his eyes, causing me to just throw my shoes at him. One hit him in the chest, the other he caught swiftly.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't of come here, I would have gotten Nathan on my own. I would have lived. I wouldn't be under threat.. I wouldn't have met you and become your friend, I wouldn't have gotten jealous!"

"You got jealous?" Alec said suddenly, his eyebrows pulling together. By this point, I didn't care what he thought. "Jealous of what?"

"Of you and Brittany, who else idiot! The way you were touching her.. The way you were dancing with her... That was meant to be **me**!" I screamed. God, It felt good to get it off my chest. "Not that... that... Bitch!"

"I... I do not understand," He blinked.

"Of course you don't. Because you're a Volturi guard. You don't understand anything. You just go out, mess with people, kill them and then run home to your precious little sister and act as if you have nothing to care about in the world!"

"Because I don't have anything else to care about in the world, Renesmee."

"But you should care about me!" I hissed. "We. Are. Friends!"

He tightened his jaw, causing me to walk, clumsily towards him. He was holding my shoes, both hands by his sides. When I came close enough to him was when I felt the coldness on my cheeks. I was... crying? I didn't give a shit!

"Don't you feel anything for me at all?" I whispered. "Anything?"

Alec stared blankly at me. Nothing present on his face apart from a stern look. I really hated that look, but him saying nothing gave me the chance to speak yet again. Only, this time I brought my hands to his face. "You care about me, don't you? Even just a little bit?"

He swallowed, to what I noticed. His eyes never gave away anything though. I continued to stare into them, being drawn into the scarlet red burning into my very soul. I needed to take my chances. I needed to be impulsive for once in my life. I went up onto my bare toes, allowing my hand to take hold of his cheek. "It's not bad to feel, Alec. It's what defines us from being monsters,"

He didn't so much as blink. I let me nose graze across his and then lent in to seal it; seal everything. But...

Everything went black.

—xXx—

I awoke to the smell of pancakes and hot coffee. My eyes opened heavily. The sun was out, but it was somewhat calm and... white outside. I sat up, stretched and let my eyes graze across my fingertips. They moved up and checked my hair, which was a mess. All over the place. What.. happened? I was oblivious. All I could remember was... Jealousy.

Oh, crap. Piece by piece things came into the clear. Dancing with Nathan. Drinking with Nathan. Becoming somewhat friendly with Mercedes and Amber. Yelling at Alec. Then... Blackness.

"Morning," I glanced round towards the figure coming from the kitchen; holding a tray. I frowned.

"Feeling better?" He asked, coming closer and setting the tray down onto the coffee table. I glanced at it, letting my eyes eat in what was there first.

Pancakes. Toast. Eggs. Bacon. A cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice. All set out neatly on a tray for my taking. I was stunned to say the least. I mean, had Alec cooked all this?

"I wasn't aware of what you prefer in the morning, so I took the liberty in giving you coffee and orange juice."

I shook my head, still taking it in. Alec was wearing his robes again. "Its perfect. Thank you... But why?"

"I figured you would have a hangover and you would need a sturdy meal before you returned home to your parents."

Oh crap. My parents. "Did I stay here all night?"

Alec nodded. "I couldn't take you home in that state. Your father would have forbidden me in seeing you again, thus the choice of your destruction would of been set."

Well, when he put it like that I felt slightly better. Me sleeping over in my own home with Alec around was a bit of a nerve jerker but if it was to secure my life then... It wasn't that bad.

"My dad's going to see I was staying here," I whispered. Alec chuckled and shook his head.

"No, no. Your father will only find out if you think about it when around him. He can only hear what you think about in his presence, not hear every thought in your head. That is Aro's gift,"

Oh, well... I always thought he could see everything, thus why I was forever hiding beside Bella. But he never said anything to keep me otherwise, thus he must of wanted me to think that to make me fearsome of doing something wrong! What a douche! Well, I'm on to you dad. The only real problem I had now was the whole what to think when around him. Because lately, there was always one thing on my mind. _Alec_.

"Well, eat up." He took a seat onto the chair. I sat up and moved round to the food. I took the coffee in first. Allowing it to burn down my throat and warm me from the inside. A shiver ran through my whole body. Then, my stomach growled indicating how hungry I actually was. I wasted no time in digging into the food. First the pancakes, then the eggs and bacon and before I knew it; I was left with toast. Bit by bit I chewed and swallowed until I was left with one piece left.

"Have you anything planned for today?" He asked, while I still chewed. I shook my head. "Go home, shower... Come back here?"

He scoffed, shaking his head. "I won't be doing anything today,"

"Why?"

"Look outside," was all he said. I arched a brow, shoving the final piece into my mouth and getting up. I was still wearing my outfit from last night. Great. Moving quickly towards the window, I peered outside and was overcome with the scene of complete and utter beauty. _Snow. _

It spread out across the land like a blanket, fresh and untouched. Calling me to go and make a mess. Have complete and utter fun. I could do that, couldn't I? I mean, there was no rules to say I couldn't! Hey, maybe I could get him to come with me! I turned, my large smile must have given it away, since Alec shook his head.

"Oh, come on. You're not scared of the snow, are you?"

"No, not scared. I just don't like it."

I groaned, moving right over towards him and sitting on the arm of the chair. He looked up at me, seemingly unnerved. I'd have to ask why, but my thoughts were on getting him into the snow.

"Please?" I gave a pout. He frowned.

"With sugar on top?"

The frown deepened. "Ugh, fine. I'll give up five points for you to come into the snow."

"But I gave you ten last night." He noted. This caused me to frown.

"You did?"

He nodded, letting out a low chuckle. "Just before you attempted to kiss me."

My eyes widened. "I what?"

Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap! I was dead! I tried to kiss him? He wasn't making that up, he couldn't be! From what I knew of Alec, he was honest. Even Grandpa said so! He wouldn't lie to me. He was a gentleman. Could be a right dickhead at times, but he was a gentleman. He wouldn't make something that serious up! If he did... Then I'd kick his ass! I'd scream and kick and kill him!

"R... Really?" I asked, wide eyed. Alec nodded, shifting in the seat ever so slightly.

"Don't worry, I stopped everything before it got out of hand. Nothing happened," _and nothing ever will happen._ He didn't have to say it. I knew exactly what he meant. I felt somewhat better then. Who knew his gift would have stopped me making a complete and utter fool of myself. I nodded slightly, patting his shoulder and getting up.

"Well then I think a day in the snow is what we need to put that behind us." I said quickly, making my way towards the hallway leading to the rooms. He watched with intense eyes. I could feel them, burning into my back.

"Where are you going?"

I glanced over my shoulder, giving a friendly grin. "Shower then get dressed into warmer clothes."

He scoffed just as I entered the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as I was behind it and in my own personal space, I leant against the door and let out a deep breath. How could I have been so stupid! Think Renesmee, think! What made you stupid enough to even consider trying to kiss him? Clearly jealousy was the main culprit but why was totally oblivious to me. I enjoyed spending time with him, yes. Granted, but then again I enjoyed spending time with my human friends also. Jealousy had never played a part in my personality. Not once. Even as a child, I never got jealous. Maybe that was due to the fact I always got what I wanted, but still.

Oh, stop dwelling on it. It's a figment of the past. You can't even remember it and Alec shows no real corruption of entering his personal space and taking his lip virginity. Then it hit me...

Alec had used his gift on me in order to stop me kissing him. _Why?_ Was he like me in a way? Had he never kissed anyone? Surely, at his age, he must have kissed someone. Loved someone in his lifetime? It made me wonder to the fact... What if Alec had done it not only to stop me from ruining my first real kiss and wasting it on a guy like him... But what if he didn't want his real kiss with someone like me?

I shook my head, coming to the conclusion I was thinking all too much. What I needed right then and there was a nice warm shower; and that I was going to have. Turning on the taps and letting the water run for a few seconds, giving it time to warm up; I peeled out of my clothes and set on into the warm water.

—xXx—

I had bound to have reached the half hour mark within the shower. So lost within feeling the warm touch consuming my body, warming each and every curve. Eventually though, I felt I had to get out otherwise Alec may have thought I might have drowned or something. Pft. Stepping out of the warmth and placing a dressing gown over my skin; I quickly tiptoed out of the bathroom, down the hall and into my room; where I shut the door and locked it. Alec was still sitting on the chair, since I saw his feet on the table. Whatever he was doing, I figured I'd find out once I was dressed. Waltzing over towards the cupboard, I pulled out a pair of black leggings a long sleeved white top and my favorite pair of fluffy cream boots with a matching coat. Fake sur, obviously. I might eat animals, but I was against wearing them.

Strange, I know. But hey, I was allowed to be.

Once I was dressed, I put a hair band over my head, pulling my hair out of my face but still letting it hang loosely over my shoulders. Due to it being wet and allowed to hang freely, as it dried; it curled naturally. With the band in place, I put a hat over the top. The kind you saw Dappy from N-dubz wearing. Wasn't much of a fan, but I did like his hats.

I moved out of the room, making sure I hung my robe up. Couldn't let Alec live in a shit tip, could I? I scoffed, skipping down the hallway and into complete and utter view. I gave a spin once I was in Alec's sights. "How do I look?"

Alec arched a brow, looking up from the newspaper he was reading. He folded it and continued to look at me. I spun yet again, grinning.

"You look... Like some furry flea ba-"

I glared, putting my hands onto my hips. My actions caused him to stop mid sentence. Good. He was learning. "You look perfect, Reny."

"Good answer. Now, c'mon. I have a gift for you. We can play in the snow for a while then I'll give you it." I jumped forward, grabbing his hand and for once I did the pulling. Dragging him out the door and ignoring his complaints. He managed to shut the door in time but was still being pulled along. I didn't stop until we reached the back garden of my grandparents home. From what I could tell, they were inside. Well, a few of them. I could hear Grandpa, working. I could hear Edward on the piano, but that was all. Weird.

"Your father and Carlisle are the only ones home," Alec said, clearing it up in one.

"Maybe they went hunting. Let's go say hi," I shrugged, continuing to pull him up the stairs leading to the patio of the back yard. I pulled open the kitchen door and stormed right in. Once Alec was past the kitchen door and by the door entering the stairs leading to the living room, I let his hand go.

"I'm home!" I called out. "Alec and I are going to be out the back if you need us!"

The piano stopped playing but the typing from upstairs didn't. Grandpa' obviously wasn't as phased as Edward probably was. I quickly pushed Alec back out the door and into the snow.

Alec walked on in front of me, his hands behind his back. "I don't see how you could possibly have fun in this," He was saying. I ignored it and leant down; picking a ball of snow and making a circular ball within my hands. Quickly, I threw it. To my complete and utter delight, Alec wasn't expecting it. It smashed against the back of his head; colliding with his dark brown hair.

He froze. I managed to count to three before he turned around slowly. My lips were curved deviously. "What. Was. That?" He said through clenched teeth. I could feel my eyes dancing with. Flakes of snow that were falling caught in his hair, ones in which I hadn't caused to be tangled in there. But hey, this was all the more fun. I put my hands out, exaggerating my shrug.

"I have no idea, Alec. I mean... It could've been a tree not being able to take the weight of the snow anymore. Or... My hand feeling the cold of the snow and throwing it away, accidentally hitting you in the head."

Alec's eyes then began to dance with a cunning gleam also. Uhoh. I knew I was in for it then. Shit, shit, shit, shit. "Oh, well since it was an accident, I suppose I can let it pass just this once." He was leaning down to the floor while speaking this. His own hands cupping the white frozen water. "I can see what you mean about the cold," He made it into a firm circle then tossing it into the air and catching it again. "Very... unbearable." He threw it, which I managed to dodge by ducking quickly.

"Ha! Missed!"

Alec lent down yet again, giving me the chance to rush on down the stairs and across the white wonderland, further down the yard. Alec got my back this time, but I had one ready; getting his chest. And he thought we wouldn't be able to have fun in the snow. Pft, I showed him wrong.

—xXx—

**-Edward's POV, inside the house- **

I had my suspicions. From the moment Alec stepped foot within Forks, Renesmee would become victim to their devious ways. I hated to say it, but sometimes she was gullible when it came down to friendship. Hell, I had sat countless days listening to her head go on about her friends within school. How they meant everything to her. She took friendship seriously and was totally different to when I attended Forks High myself. I was determined never to make friends, never to attract anyone, never be kind. And yet here she was, the open book, ready for anyone to read. She would happily befriend anyone in dire need of a friend. Anyone who would let her... Even a Volturi member.

I honestly didn't expect for Renesmee to work her magic so quickly on the boy. Wait... Boy? Was that even a way to describe Alec? He was many, many years older than myself; which made it all the more concerning. Alec was known to be emotionless, carefree with no hits of mercy at all and yet here he was; playing in the snow with my daughter. My own flesh and soul. I would say flesh and blood, but considering the blood which circulates through my veins wasn't my own but some mountain lions or elk, blood wasn't the best word choice. Her infatuation with a young boy at school was a wake up call for me as it was. A warning that my little girl was no longer little any longer, and yet.. I stand here, watching from the window of the kitchen as he prances around with my daughter, the only hope in my entire being that we all still have souls, corrupting her delicate mind with a friendship that would go down in flames the moment he leaves. Renesmee, and I was sure of it, would be crushed. Like I said, she didn't just love her friends, she adored them. I was pretty sure she would put her own life on the line for them if it meant there would be no harm brought to them.

I sighed, my hands clenching tightly to the worktop. I should go out there and put a stop to this. Put a stop to it all. Tell that... child to be professional and stop putting false hope into my daughters head that they could ever be friends.

A soothing hand rested onto my shoulder. Not the way Bella, my darling, my love, my life, comforted me. But my father. Carlisle had emerged from his study without my knowledge and came to my side, seeing for his own eyes what I was seeing.

"What can we do, Carlisle?" I said, looking up towards my father figure.

"Is there anything we are able to do? Edward... Look at them," He replied, turning his own golden eyes from mine and out the window. Taking in the very scene of Alec, laughing and running after Renesmee; while she hid behind a tree, peeking out from the side. When he would turn to the other side, Renesmee was two steps in front of him; already dashing across the canvas of pure snow, tossing a snowball over her shoulder towards him.

"I've seen that look before.." Carlisle said, then turning his eyes to me. I glanced towards him, jaw clenched tightly and dreading what he would say next for I already knew it. I saw it myself. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

The red flare to her cheeks, the large gleam I spotted in her eyes was what I dreaded. What I hoped and prayed wouldn't happen, but it was out of my hands. It was out of all our hands.

Carlisle didn't have to say anything else. He gave a gentle squeeze of my shoulder. "How about we run some paperwork into the hospital,"

I glanced up towards him and nodded. Work, that's what I needed. I followed him out of the kitchen and out the front door. All I could do now was stand by and watch. Renesmee might not know it yet, but she would. All we could pray for now, was she wouldn't be so crushed when he left. All I could do was be there if she was. That's what fathers were for after all. To protect their daughters but let them make their choices and have a shoulder for them to cry on when things didn't turn out as planned.

—xXx—

Alec eventually caught me, much to my dismay. But I did manage to somehow cause him to fall over into the snow; still gripping me. He was laughing, which was a good sign. I always did like it when Alec laughed. It showed his true side. It made him seem more human than any clothes or contact lenses. I rolled out of his arms, resting into the freezing snow beside him. Granted, I was shivering but I ignored it. It was far too much fun to be bothered with catching a cold. Alec was gazing up into the white sky with his angelic smile still on his face. I couldn't help but watch him with my head turned to him.

"Did it ever snow in England?"

Alec turned his head to look at me, much like the night with the stars. Though, snow was falling and covering us gently. I had noticed a few flakes had gotten caught within Alec's thick eyelashes.

"In England?" He repeated, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah. I hear that it gets cold and stuff like that. Did it ever snow?"

Alec pursed his lips before giving a gentle shrug. "It may have. I can't remember the weather to be honest."

I simply nodded, resting my head back and looking up to the sky. "Would it be wrong if I called you my best friend, Alec?"

Alec turned his head away also, copying my moves. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Isn't that classed as two timing?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No. And who would I be two timing you with anyway?"

"Your mutt,"

For once, him calling Jacob that didn't bother me. I laughed, unaffected by the insult. "Jacob isn't really acting like a best friend lately."

"And I am?" He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my elbow.

"You now what I mean, Alec. You're here for me more than he is," I mused.

"Only because I have to be,"

For some strange reason, there was a pang of pain within my chest. I was hurt with that statement, for whatever reason. Whatever it was, I looked to him; my chocolate eyes giving away I was slightly offended. "And because you want to be... Right?"

Alec looked to me, taking in my eyes and sighed deeply. He sat up, shaking his head and letting the snow that had collected up in it out. "Isn't your Romeo and Juliet recital on Monday?"

Oh crap! I forgot about that! I knew exactly what Alec was doing. He was changing the subject, and to my own dismay he completely achieved that. "Yeah, I still have to pick out who I'll be working with and I think, but I'm not sure, I get to pick the scene we do too. Might be wrong, Mr. Herd or Miss. Wood might tell us what scene we'll be doing."

"Why not pick Nathan? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to be your partner, and as for the scene that's easy. Go for the death scene. It's the climax of the whole thing," Alec said, his spine twisted so he was turned to look at me but still facing forward.

"Nathan? And isn't the end all..." I puckered my lips, letting a loud kiss noise echo throughout the backyard. Alec let a low chuckle out but nodded none the less.

"I don't think so," was what I concluded.

"Why not, might I ask?"

I laughed. Sometimes, his well-mannered, full on talk was pretty hilarious. You got used to it after a while and frankly enjoyed it. I often had to remind myself not to end up sounding like him. I could just imagine the looks on my friends and family's faces if I were to turn around and speak with proper education, etc. Hell, Bella and Edward gotten so used to me saying 'jackass' to Jacob that when I said his actual name after a while of calling him that they looked as if they had just came out of a heart attack!

"Because..." Oh god, here we go. "I don't want to kiss any guy, especially Nathan, on demand."

Alec's brow arched. "It's just a simple kiss, Reny." He chuckled.

_Simple? Maybe for you. But it'd be my first kiss, damnit. _

Alec picked up on the silence and leant back so he was leaning against his elbow. Eyes resting softly on my face. "You're nervous?"

I shrugged.

"Will it be your first kiss?"

Damnit! Was I that easy to read?

I blushed, rolling my head away from him.

Alec didn't say anything. He was quiet for a few seconds before letting out a breath. It was then he broke the silence. "Well, I think it's... honorable that you wish to wait,"

Pft. I didn't want to wait. I wanted it over and done with. It was embarrassing, being a fifteen almost sixteen year old girl and not having kissed anyone yet. Not even experiencing the slightest bit of romance. But I didn't want to kiss someone just for the hell it it. I wanted to kiss someone because I wanted too. I wanted it to be perfect, for it to feel like not kissing that one person would be the end of the very world as we knew it. That our lips touching would be the saviour to us and that nothing would stand in our way.

"That's what you think," I mused. I glanced back towards him, finding his eyes. "My mom said... The first time she kissed my dad it was like magic. Like.. nothing else in the world mattered. Is it true?"

Sneaky of me to try and get some information out of Alec. But all I wanted to know was if Alec had kissed someone in the past. Wasn't so bad, right?

Alec closed his eyes and cleared his throat, running his tongue across his lips then set his eyes back onto me while I continued to watch with curious eyes.

"I wouldn't know." He stated.

"You've never kissed anyone?"

Alec scoffed, shaking his head. "I have. It just wasn't... Magic, as you state it."

"What was it like then?"

His lips tweaked upward slightly. "That would be telling," He said in a playful tone. "It may vary on whom it is your sharing it with."

I etched in a little closer towards him, eyes still intent with curiosity. "Who did you share it with?"

It didn't come out confident. More of a breathless whisper. In all honestly, I wanted to know a lot more than what I thought. I had that feeling yet again. Within the pit of my stomach. The churning disipare at the mere thought of Alec's heavenly lips merging with someone else. I had tried to kiss him and I felt completely and utterly stupid in even considering trying. I believed that Alec would never show any act of love or... whatever it was that spurred someone on to kiss whoever, but he had kissed someone. He had felt that overpowering feeling to lock lips with someone. But he refused to with me. Instead, he numbed the ass off me and carried me home. He would rather kiss some other girl he had no 'magic' with than me, a friend. And by this point, I classed him as a close friend. Was she more special than me? How more special could you get? I was a freaking half vampire!

He looked away and I saw him swallow whatever was in his throat. His breathing was deep and his face looking as if he were concentrating. Was it possible he was going to tell me the name of the girl who had stolen the lip virginity of him?

"Change of subject," Alec then said, standing up and brushing down his black robes. I sighed mentally, leaning further back into the freezing snow. "Would you like to read lines today, Reny? You may pick the scene."

I glanced up towards Alec, holding out his hand to help me up. Gently, I pressed my hand into his. For the slightest of moments, I was sure I felt a small, but it was still there, spark travel up my fingertips. Holding back the gasp I let Alec pull me to my feet in a quick motion.

"Fine... But we read them _here_ today." I said, demandingly.

"Here?" Alec replied, his brow arching. I simply nodded.

"Yup. Either out here in the snow or inside."

Alec paused for the smallest of moments, allowing my hand to drop and slowly his hand to raise and touch my cheek. Again, there was that electric spark. "You're colder than your usual temperature. Perhaps it would be best if we are inside for this session. We wouldn't like you catching a cold now, would we."

"Then we can come out and play in the snow afterwards?"

Alec bowed his head. "If you wish,"

I grinned, taking his hand yet again and pulling him towards the house. Everyone would get to see how cool Alec really was when around me! They'd see the real Alec!

* * *

**A/N:**

****Hey guys. So, sorry about the wait. As I promised; the update.

I hope the long wait was worth it.

Large thanks to everyone who reviewed. Really keeps my muse running high. I'll admit, I did loose the want to write for a couple of days; and re-read some of the reviews. Really helped me get back on track with this story. So, thanks again. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Keep the reviews coming. (:

**-C.H. **


	13. Chapter XIII: Fucking Door

Chapter thirteen: Fucking door.

First thing I did when entering the home was look for Edward. To let him know Alec and I would be hanging out here for a while. Though, it was no use. Edward, nor Carlisle were in sight. I came down the stairs slowly to the immortal vampire standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting.

"They must have went out," I shrugged. He nodded his head as I passed him. Alec eventually followed me into the living room while I looked for my spare Romeo and Juliet book, seeing as I had left it at the cottage. We only needed one, since Alec was a mastermind. But while I looked, Alec wandered around; running his hand across the cream sofa, over the wooden table. Grandma took pleasure in making her home irresistibly beautiful. I figured it was a hobby she had, considering she had forever to live. Why not live in a house made of perfection. Our cottage was clean, since Bella was one for cleaning up behind me. I had the tendency in leaving a few things lying around. My room was clean, for once. On a good day, you'd find at least once maybe two pieces of clothing lying around. Bad day... You wouldn't be able to open the door due to the clothes scattered across the place.

"Found it!" I said, jumping up onto my tiptoes to try and reach the book. No use. I turned around.

"Alec, I can't reach it. Can yo-" I was about to ask for his help, but stopped upon seeing what he was doing. Standing by the oak cabinet with a picture in his hand. The frame, clad black, held one of the best memories I had.

It was the summer we went to Denali to spend time with our extended family. I was around four, maybe. I had begged for Jacob to be allowed to come along. When he was allowed, I moved on to begging for Seth to come also. Eventually, I managed to get the whole pack invited. Even Paul came along, which was a bonus. People may have seen Paul as... Dangerous and angry all the time, but I didn't. At that age, I found him hilarious. His sarcastic nature always appealed to me. Especially when he was picking at Jacob. His comments towards mom on being the leech lover were amusing to me then also; considering I didn't understand it at the time.

Whenever Paul was around when I was that age, you'd always find me lurking around him, just to get a giggle. It was a group photo of us all on the patio deck of the Denali's house. I was sitting on dad's lap, grinning wildly towards the camera. Mom was next to dad. Jacob was the other side of dad. Then the Denali's were behind us; then the wolves towering over us all. I could still vividly remember that photo being taken. Moments after the flash, Seth's foot slipped off the step and caused him to fall onto aunt Kate's lap, he had grabbed hold of Jared, causing him to fall also. Basically, we all ended up a bundle on the floor.

I took a stance beside him. "You're family is pretty remarkable, Reny."

I scoffed, taking the photo as he offered it towards me. "Yup. Pity we're all gonna' die in the end."

Alec frowned, turning his eyes towards me. He did that look thing again. Peering into my soul, which caused my heart to hammer. "What do you mean?"

I gave a sly smile, looking down towards my feet. "Your mission. Caius..."

Alec let out a sigh and nodded. "If it helps, I have not come to the conclusion yet."

It didn't. It just reminded me that I had a few more days, weeks, maybe even months to prove myself as not dangerous. The whole time Alec had been here, I had forgotten the real reason why. It was just completely put to the back of my mind. I mean, could you blame me? Him joining my school, becoming my friend, making me his partner in crime. The last thing I would keep in my mind was the fact he was here to determine if I lived or not. I was simply having too much fun.

I placed the photo down again while Alec moved across the room, leant up and got the book. He brought it down effortlessly and held it out for me to take, much like the photo.

"Thank you," I said, holding the book to my chest as if it were a priceless gift. Weird, I know. But hey, I was allowed to be. Alec gave a graceful nod of his head and moved towards the cream couch, resting upon it while I flicked through the pages. Was there a single scene we hadn't gone over? Probably not. Ever since coming, Alec had read lines out effortlessly and I had to skim read ahead just to try and keep the hell up! Of course... There was one scene we hadn't. The end scene, consistent with a kiss. After the rather personal chat in the garden, I doubted he would be open to doing that scene either. I mentally shook my head, wanting to rid myself of the thought of ever, even remotely, kissing Alec. I mean...

No, Reny. No thinking.

"Its your birthday soon, isn't it?" Alec said, relaxed. I didn't look up, I just continued to flick the pages and move across the room to sit beside him.

"Yup."

"Sixteen. If I did not think I was old half a century ago, I certainly do now."

I gave out a toneless laugh, too engrossed in trying to find a damn scene. "Why?"

"I remember you as a child,"

That caught my attention, practically making me look up towards him. Alec... Remembered me? Well, of course he did. I was the talk of the supernatural world for a while. Since I had practically caused the Volturi to look like idiots, but never the less... It was flattering to know I had stolen a part of Alec's brain. Just to be remotely acknowledged by him was probably classed as a great ordeal, since he was a high ranked guard. He probably didn't have time in remembering names and what not. "Really?"

Alec nodded, his eyes crossing paths with mine. "You were such a frail little thing," he chuckled. "With the largest eyes I had ever seen. Bigger than that mutt of yours,"

I had grown used to him calling Jacob a mutt by this point. It actually didn't bother me. In fact, I don't think I will protest to Alec calling Jacob a mutt anymore. After all, he deserved it. Calling Alec an_ 'it' _wasn't really fair. Given the circumstances, Jacob should give Alec respect, since he was basically the owner of my life for the time being.

I could feel the blush coming on, causing me to look down to my knees and fight off a smile that was persistent in showing. "They weren't that big.."

"On the contrary, Reny," I felt his cold touch on my chin, pulling my face to look at him. The moment my eyes touched his, I felt the breath get pulled from me. I had never seen that look before. Deep, casual and sensual. All these emotions filled the eyes of the very immortal who had gone so long without feeling anything. It was hard to believe that, due to this look. That Alec had gone without feeling anything when he was capable to knock the wind right out of me with one look. His lips curved ever so gently, his breath touching my nostrils causing my mind to spin.

"They reminded me of a sunset reflecting into the ocean,"

I instantly began to imagine what he was describing. The beautiful colours that came off with the most basic words. Orange, reds, blues. All causing the scene within my head to be even more breathtaking than the look in his eyes. "I remember thinking... How was it possible for a monster to have such beautiful and angelic eyes."

I didn't have to ask what he meant by monster. Since... I was classed as an immortal child for god knows how long. They believed me to be a young thing with a large power, no remorse in who I ripped to pieces and only bring havoc and chaos to the world. Something that would have to be put down right away.

"My... Dad says I have my mothers eyes." I whispered back, still staring into his large burning eyes. Alec peered into my eyes even more. Searching for something, I figured. Eventually he shook his head slowly.

"No... Yours are much more thrilling."

I caught Alec's eyes adverting to my lips for a small moment, then back up towards my eyes. I couldn't help but think it. It was killing me just him looking at me like that. I wanted Alec to kiss me. I wanted to feel the impulsive rush I could only imagine you got when enduring a passionate kiss. I wanted to feel like the end of the world could be going up in flames but I would be none the wiser all because I was there, kissing, touching, being made into a woman by Alec of the Volturi.

Alec dropped his hand, looking towards the book and clearing his throat. "So, what scene?" He asked. I took the moment to reactivate my brain. Yes, I'll admit. I had a moment of weakness. I momentarily wanted Alec to press his lips to mine, something I had only ever seen in movies or Bella and Edward or.. everyone else in this family. But it wasn't like it was a crime. I was sure lots of girls over the many years Alec had been alive wanted Alec to kiss them. It wouldn't be like it was a bad thing for us to kiss, we were friends. It'd be getting it out the way for me and... After Alec left we'd probably never hear from one another ever again.

"Alec?"

Alec had taken the book from my hands, flicking through the pages as it to be ready for whatever scene I would pick. He looked up through his eyelashes, making my heart melt. "Mmhm?"

Pull it together, Reny. You can do this...

"I... Uh," Okay, just breathe. All you have to do is ask him. Ask him if he was about to kiss you just then...

Alec's brows pulled together, bringing his head up to look at me fully. "What is it?"

The look on his face was totally oblivious. He had no idea what sinister thoughts I was coming to allow run through my head. I was thankful Edward wasn't here to see what I was thinking. I'd surely get grounded for a year or something. Kept under lock and key.

"Never mind," I whispered. "You can pick where we start,"

Alec was reluctant but nodded none the less. He gave a reassuring smile and returned his attention to the book; flicking through the pages while I sighed silently to myself.

—xXx—

After half an hour of excruciating annoyance with myself, Alec eventually gave up and suggested we left it until 'the morn.' Whatever that meant. Half the time I never got what he talked about. You just stared at his beauty and nodded along with it as if you understood every single part of it. Granted, I can give Alec credit. He did tone down the _old_ chat, so you were able to understand parts of what he was saying, so that was a bonus but I didn't see him walking into Volterra wearing a tracksuit with all the bling speaking like 50 cent or something. Oh, the mental picture.

'_Yo dawg. Howz it goin?' while flicking his hand to make his fingers click. _

I rolled my eyes, producing a little shudder. I got a text message from Ivy during the time Alec and I were out in the snow or practicing Romeo and Juliet.

'_Hangover party at my place. We're all suffering together. Wanna come? Josh is making pancakes.' _

I replied with a _'I can't. I'm busy with Alec. Maybe tomorrow.' _

I didn't get a reply. Not that I was worried. The screen probably was hurting her eyes. So that left us sitting on the sofa, watching some TV program. I wasn't paying attention, I kept glancing to him just to see what he was doing. What facial expression he was giving. I'd noticed Alec had multiple looks. The emotionless thinking. The childishly playful. The cunning seduction. The irritated confused. The smile that could light up a dark room and many, many more. Alec was a breath of fresh air. How he had gotten the reputation as to being as sadistic as Jane I would never know. But then again, no one had probably ever given Alec a chance to show just how amazing he really could be. Learn—what he let you learn— about him and see he wasn't so different from yourself as you thought. At the end of the day, Alec was a judged book cover. He may have the reputation of a killing, sadistic, evil, emotionless, merciless little bitch boy of the Volturi, but behind that... There was much, much more. He had the best humour I had ever came across. He had large, intense eyes that could pick you out of the worst depression; granted you had to get over the burning fire of red. He had the best smile I had seen. And his passion for plays, for William Shakespeare was unbelievable. How lost he looked just imagining the scene within his head. It was like seeing a child discover the outside world for the first time.

Wait! The books!

"OH!" I jumped, causing Alec's eyes to snap to me instantly. Quickly, I scurried across the room towards the stairs. I ignored Alec calling after me, asking if everything was alright. I had no time in explaining. I had to get the brown bag! I had to give him the gift. I tripped twice rushing up the stairs and practically threw myself into my bedroom. There, lying on the desk was the bag. Good! I grabbed it and rushed to the door that had swung shut thanks to my impact of pushing it open. I pulled the door open yet again, intending to fly down the stairs. But just as I swung it open and went to rush out; I slammed into a hard chest. Before I could fall however, a arm slithered around my waist, securing me to the feet and even more so; to him.

"Are you alright?"

Alec whispered into my face, while I stared up at him with a blank look. My heart instantly began to do double the moment I realized how... close we were. I blinked while nodding, letting the breath out of me I was holding. "I... Had to get you this," I looked down to the brown bag secured together in between our chests. My hand was crippled against it, but I didn't care. He let me go, where I backed off and cleared my throat. With a mental confidence boost from myself, I nodded and held out the bag. "For you."

Alec looked at it, his brow arched. Hesitantly, he took the bag and opened it; pearing inside. The look on his face in that moment was enough to cause me to faint. I had never seen so much emotion on someone's face before in my life. Not even Bella's and she could be an emotional trainwreck most of the time. The moment his eyes looked up to mine, I knew one thing was for sure. I had to rethink this whole... Nathan thing.

I couldn't even come to describe what was on his face. The light radiating out of his eyes. It was like pools of different feelings and emotions, all that have been held back and were now finally being released against his permission but he himself couldn't help it.

"You... got me.. books?"

I nodded, putting my hands behind my back. I know, I know. I was forever on at Alec at how it was like a soldier's stance, but lets face it. You couldn't knock it until you tried it. "You said you liked William Shakespeare work so..."

"No one, apart from Jane, has ever gotten me anything.."

It was like he was questioning if they were really for him. As if I were playing some sick joke on him. Saying that they were for him and then snatching them away to get the better of him. I wasn't that cruel. Who would ever be that cruel? I laughed, shrugging. "We're friends. Think of it as late birthday present."

Alec paused for what seemed like forever but slowly his lips curved. There was still a small sparkle within his eye. I just hoped it would stay there for the rest of his eternity. It made Alec's flawless look even more flawless. "Thank you, Renesmee. I shall treasure them forever."

I believed him. In one thousand years from now, sitting on Alec's bookshelf— if he had one— within his room in the Volturi castle would be these books. All in lined and dusted. He would read them over and over and never put them in the bin. He would keep them until the end of the world. I really, really believed this. The mere thought of it caused my lips to curl into a girly grin.

"I.. Don't have anything I could give to you in return," Alec then said looking down at himself. I put my hands up; signaling a retreat. "I don't want anything. You being my friend is enough."

Alec gave me a little look but nodded. "Then I assure you, Reny. We shall be friends forever."

_Forever._ And this time... He was the one who said it.

He left later. After watching the rest of Oprah out of pure and utter boredom Alec decided it was best if he 'retired.' Again, words I didn't quite get, but never the less; I said my farewells and watched him leave. For the first time ever, Alec kissed my knuckles. Just like the way he had with Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah. The moment his cold, icy full lips touched my skin I understood fully why the girls reacted the way they did. The electric shivers travelled all the way to my toes!

I was left stunned, watching the trees he vanished within. I wondered what exactly Alec got up to when I wasn't there. A normal teenager would probably take the alone time to roam around naked, like I had stupidly put in my diary for Alec to read. I refused to let myself think of Alec like that. Thoughts were dangerous, especially when your father was a mind reader...

I sighed deeply, closing the door and returning to an empty house. I rested myself onto the sofa and flicked through channels. Trying my damned hardest not to think about _him._

—xXx—

I woke up the next morning. Probably having fallen asleep thanks to the pathetic excuses as to what is on the T.V. It was probably the only magic thing you believed in as a child. Having fallen asleep on the sofa then magically wake up in your bed. Though, it comes clear to you after you wake up with your father carrying you upstairs. I didn't wake up this time, however. I woke up still fully dressed. First thing was first, shower. Sleeping in clothes you were wearing the day before wasn't the best nightwear. So, after an hour long in the shower; I headed downstairs fresh and clean. Bella was on the phone. I recognised the voice on the other end. Aunt Rose. She wanted to know how everything was going, if he had left yet, if I was alright and weirdly enough... She wanted to know if _Jacob _was okay. Maybe she missed their arguments and petty nicknames.

I sat down having a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. It didn't compare to the food Alec had made me yesterday, but it was enough to see me through until later on tonight.

Edward was sitting reading the newspaper. His eyes were lighter than yesterday, so I figured he went out hunting after Bella and the others came home. Well, that was my theory anyway.

'_Anything new?'_

I asked towards him within my head. His eyes flicked up towards me then back to the pages of the paper. "A girl in Seattle went missing yesterday,"

'_Missing?'_

He nodded.

'_Alec was with me all day yesterday. So, don't go thinking it was him.'_

He gave me a little look. I didn't want to think what was roaming around in that head of his. So, I was defending my friend. Who cared?

"I think you should go see your friends today. A little break from your sessions with Alec. It may do you both some good," Edward then said, flicking the page to the side.

Well, there goes my plans for the day. But maybe he was right. After all, it wasn't long now until we moved and would never see my friends again. Yeah, I think Edward's idea would probably be best. Alec and I had, admittedly, spent every single waking moment together so it was only natural if I got a one day off.

"Okay, I'll go to Ivy's." I shrugged, giving a smile. Edward returned a little half smile, the one that usually made Bella weak at the knees. I personally didn't see what was so great about it. I prefered the playful smile _he_ wore most of the time.

"Thoughts Renesmee. Keep them to yourself," Edward said, bluntly while flicking the page again.

I replied in my usual way to him. I stuck my tongue out. He didn't see, thankfully. Otherwise, groundeeeeeed.

Quickly, I tossed—well, not literally, but metaphorically—the empty bowl into the sink, then headed out. The quicker I got to Ivy's the longer I would have to spend with her. I figured the other two would be there, since the whole 'hangover party' was a clear invite to a sleepover. Something I had never missed before in my whole existance of being their friend. But, I figured they'd understand due to the circumstances once I told them. I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, _almost_ **kissed **Alec. Well... Kinda. What they didn't know won't hurt 'em. I could just say I did, because it was kinda true. I _wanted_ too. Ah, they'd get it. Eventually...

After rushing out the front door the walk/run to Ivy's didn't take that long, all in all five minutes. I wanted to get there quicker than usual so I wouldn't have a chance to think about him. Ivy lived in a white house, with a white picket fence around the yard. A single oak tree sat on the right side of the yard, a handmade tyre swing hung from the lower branch. Josh made it when he was younger to keep Ivy occupied and had been used by the younger brothers after Ivy grew out of it. On countless occasions I found myself swinging on it.

Anxiously I knocked on the door. Took around five seconds for the door to swing open. Josh was the one who answered. His blue t-shirt had a single handprint of talcum powder, and on his face was a black streak of paint on his cheek. In his arms was the youngest child of two years old. Little Jordan. The small, freckled, chubby cheeked face of the baby was the cutest thing in the world. He too had a black paint on his face. I took the talcum powder to be Josh's attempt at changing Jordan's nappy. Obviously, things didn't go to plan. I fought back a smile.

"Oh, hey Nes. Ivy's out back with the other kids." He moved to the side, letting me step in.

"I can see you have your hands full," I muttered, giving a little grin towards Jordan whose eyes were the lightest shade of blue. They were alight with mischief. He clearly wasn't finished with Josh. Oh, I was glad I got here when I did.

"You kidding? I can be the next daddy day care."

Just then, Jordan farted. Loudly. Josh looked down at the child, eyebrows raised. "Oh god, Jord! Not again, that's three times!"

"I don't want to know," I said quickly; moving out of the hallways and through to the back. In the backyard; toys were scattered all over the grass. Action figures dismembered were all over the place. I was sure I stood on a head and an arm.

Ivy was sitting under a shade, with two kids at her feet. She was reading to them. Cute, right? Hardly. It wasn't a children's book. It was a boutique magazine. Shannon and Suzannah were there too, but they were sitting on the swing seat chatting away. I ventured on out, giving a sheepish smile.

Ivy's attention instantly went to me.

"Hey," I gave a half wave. Ivy stood up, to the dismay of her brothers. They instantly grabbed her legs to keep her in one place. I could just imagine her kicking them to timbuktu.

"Let go. Go play or.. something," The kid on the left rushed off. The other was hesitant to follow.

"Go, kill your brother or whatever," Eventually, he got off and ran on after the previous kid.

Then her eyes locked onto me. Now able to walk, she met me halfway. "So, you grace us with your presence." She said, rather icily.

It stung. Never had I heard this tone from Ivy aimed at me before. The only time I had ever heard something that cold sounding leaving her lips was when she was talking about... Brittany.

"Yeah, sorry... Alec wanted to read some lines," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Lately, that's all you've ever cared about, Nessie."

Ah, god. Back to Nessie. Did I state to them how much I didn't like that nickname anymore? After the outbreak of Alec's amazing new nickname, I was sure I wouldn't hear Nessie in a long time. I was glad to see the back of it. Evidently not.

"What do you mean by that?" I frowned.

"Ugh. You and Alec, duh. You've completely zoned us out. Blowing us off so you can have some fling with a guy you know nothing about. I mean you don't even know what country he's from."

Okay, I took offence to that. Did she not see how close Alec and I were at the school? Didn't I say he was a family_ friend_. Granted, I might have been exaggerating at the time but that was besides the point! And what the hell did she mean by fling? I had spent months, years even proclaiming my complete and utter devotion to Nathan and Nathan alone. Sure, that was when Nathan had no idea who I was but again.. Not the point. The point was, I was being accused of something that was not true.

"I do know where he's from, actually." I snapped; ignoring Suzannah and Shannon coming to stand beside Ivy. Three against one. Thats fair. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Oh, really?" Ivy crossed her arms.

"Yes, really. He's English but lives in Italy, if you must know."

I saw that Shannon's eyes somewhat grew larger. Yeah, she had a thing for Italian people for some weird reason.

Ivy then scoffed, her blue eyes rolling yet again. "Oh! Well thank jesus she knows where he from! Now you can run off into the sunset and live Happily. Ever. After!"

"Yeah, well at least I'll be able to run off into the sunset with someone. Your stuck on a guy who has no real interest in romance at all!"

Ivy's eyes almost exploded within her sockets. The rage was basically spilling out of them by this point. Ah, crap. I think I had taken it a little too far...

"Get out!" She snapped. "Go run off to your lover boy and never speak to us again!"

"Us?" I laughed. "Just because your sore that I can make friends with other people doesn't mean Shannon and Suzannah are the same. Right girls?"

I looked to them both while they looked to their feet. "Actually... Nes.. We're with Ivy on this one. Ever since Alec came along, things haven't been the same." Shannon whispered.

Oh, I wanted to explain just why I had to spend time with Alec! Otherwise my life would have been destroyed and there would be no need for this petty argument because I wouldn't have freaking existed!

"Oh.." Was all I was able to say. Ivy was standing smugly, her eyes sending daggers to mine. "I'll go then."

I about turned and stormed up to the house. "Don't let the _fucking_ door hit you on the way out!" Ivy called back. I ignored it, but was pissing myself laughing at the fact the two twins she had told to go play were now running around going 'fucking.'

Served her right. I rushed on through the house, ignoring Josh asking if I was alright. He was a sweet guy. I could see why Shannon had a crush on him. I was sure we all had a 'we love Josh' phase, apart from Ivy of course... Because that would be weird.

I slammed the door shut and then it struck me. I now had no friends. No one I could go too and spill everything. No one to sit up all night and eat ice-cream with or watch scary movies or rom-coms. I was now completely and utterly alone.

Wait a minute... I had a friend. He was now my main concern. Like most girls in a situation like this; I planned on going to my only friend with all my problems in hope that they will turn it around.

Alec, here I come.

* * *

**A/N:**

****So sorry about the late update today. I was working and couldn't get home. I hope it wasn't so much of a long wait. Hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing it.

Oh, and whoever gives me the 155th review, I'll think of a way to thank you. Remember to leave your name.

I have also written a joint fanfic with my close friend **KatasaurRAWR.** It's a little thing about Paul and Leah. Give it a look and tell me what you guys think? We'd appreciate it a lot.

Thank you for all your support and such with this story. You guys are the best.

**-C.H**


	14. Chapter XIV: EC

Chapter fourteen: E.C

I didn't want to think, speak or even breathe at this point in time. I had lost the three best friends I ever had thanks to jealousy. There was nothing to be jealous about! It was coming clearer and clearer to me just how much I hated being half vampire. Having to keep secrets from my friends. If I was allowed to tell them... Then.. Then... I don't think they would have fallen out with me! Granted, they might of ran away with terror, but still.

The trees came to a halt as I closed in towards the cottage. My mind wasn't set on anything else. Not Bella, Edward or even Jacob. They were the ones I would run too if something happened, especially Jacob. But he, in this case, would most probably turn around and say it was all my fault in the first place. I didn't want a lesson, I just wanted a hug!

I pushed the door open quickly, eyes searching for him. And as soon as my eyes came into contact with the immortal anesthetic himself, the tears began to fall. His eyes had snapped right to the door the moment it opened. He was laying on the sofa; reading 'Hamlet.' Well, at least it was a change from Romeo and Juliet. I didn't give him a chance to get up or ask what was wrong. I just rushed across the room and threw myself onto him.

Not the best move for anyone else with a Volturi member, I figured. Probably not a good move for me to do either, but I didn't care. My head hid right into Alec's chest while my arms locked around him. He was hesitant; obviously, considering I basically rushed in and surprised him with a hug.

"Reny," He whispered, but I dug myself into his chest even more; the sobs beginning to trickle out more aggressively. God, why was I an ugly cryer?! "Is everything... alright?"

Did it look like it?! I didn't answer him. I just continued to drown myself in Alec's scent and marble chest. Maybe if I stayed her for a while; the world would come to an end and everything would be alright. Or maybe... Alec could use his gift on me again, set my carcass alight and let all my problems disappear. The likelihood of that happening was probably nil void.

"Renesmee.." He cooed my name. I felt a hand of his in my hair, soothing it for some strange reason. See, Alec wasn't so... bad. He knew how to deal with this crap! The next moment, I felt his breath at my ear, causing an electric buzz to course through my spine. "If you don't take your face from my chest, you may suffocate, Renesmee."

He had a point. I didn't want to end up dying in the arms of my now only friend. Slowly, I pulled myself off his chest to gaze up at him. The look on Alec's face was concealed off. He wouldn't make a judgement until he had full details. I figured this was his business look. Both of his hands found my face, gently brushing the hair back out of my eyes. His thumb ran over my cheek, taking away tears. "Deep breaths." He instructed. He now had a look of authority. Demanding that I listen to him. I did. I gently took deep breaths in order to calm myself, and to my surprise; it was working.

"Okay," he then said. "Now... Slowly, tell me what's happened."

How could I put it into words? I didn't want to face it myself. To admit to myself that I had lost the only reasons I wanted to stay in Forks for! But his eyes were hypnotic. Before I had a chance to think of what to say, it all came spilling out.

"I...I..Ivy isn't my friend anymore." I said through hyperventilating. "She.. she told me not to talk to her anymore!" And once again, my head found his chest. The sobs were back. "Shannon and Suzannah don't like me anymore either," I managed to choke out.

I felt a reluctant pressure wrap around me. Alec was... comforting me. His arms had wounded around me, one hand holding my head into place. I felt his chin on my head. Alec was actually giving me a hug.. A meaningful hug!

He kept me there for a few minutes, letting me get it out of my system. Letting me cry away all my anger, pain, frustration and hurt on his chest. Then when I felt ready, he let me pull away. I gazed into her seemingly pitless eyes, allowing the feeling of hurt escape from me all together. Just that little stare into his eyes left me feeling... new.

"Better?" Alec then asked, giving me a small half smile. One that Edward usually gave. I noted how much better it looked on Alec. I shook my head, still feeling like shit. Even though his eyes calmed it down somewhat and the crying into his chest made me feel remotely better, it would still hurt.

He let out a gentle sigh; his eyes flicking left towards the clock. I wondered what was going on inside that devious little head of his, but all became clear when he spoke next.

"Alright. Lets go out," I stared at him flabbergasted. He wanted to go out? Really? "Your choice. We could go for a walk, a run... Shopping," I noticed how his nose screwed at the last statement, but it was nice of him to offer. To be completely honest, I didn't want to go anywhere. I just wanted to stay in the house, head on Alec's chest and not exist.

"I don't feel like shopping," I muttered, resting my head back down onto his chest. Alec once again sighed.

"Alright, no shopping." He sounded a little more enthusiastic. Did he really despise shopping with me that much? Aunt Alice had always said I was the best shopping partner. Maybe it was just the shopping he didn't like. "We have to get your mind off things for a while, Reny. Anything you wish and we shall do,"

I groaned. As much as I hated to admit, Alec was right. Sitting in all day feeling sorry for myself wasn't the answer. I had to lap up all the time I had left with Alec. So, reluctantly I sat up again and cleared my throat while running my own hands over my face to rid of any extra tears.

"Well... If you take the 101 all the way through town... It takes you to a lake.."

"A.. Lake?" Alec asked, arching his brow. I simply nodded, still trying to compose myself. "It's called Lake Pleasant. They have some cool stuff," It might of been me, but I seemed to be a little more interested in going than what I should have been. "There's little boats that go across it... Paddle boats, or those really big ones that you just sit on and watch. And.. Bike riding and a ferris wheel,"

Both of Alec's eyebrows pulled up as I continued to strike off stuff I had heard was there. "So, a fair?" He basically said. I shrugged. "Something like that, yeah. It only comes once a year. We were going this year but.."

"I showed up?" Alec asked, his features turning emotionless again. Suddenly, I felt bed. Like maybe I shouldn't have brought this up in the first place. Nice going, Renesmee. Always a freaking blabber mouth. I didn't want Alec to feel... unwanted. I wanted him to feel the exact opposite.

"Okay then. The fair it is," Alec said abruptly, causing me to almost jump. He stood up, gently scootching out from under me. I didn't mind, after all... Guy needed his space. He pulled at his cloak, taking it right off over his head. His hair ruffled, making him look slightly.. scruffy. My stomach twisted. I liked this look..

"Let me get changed into something _suitable_, and then we shall be on our way. I still have your fathers keys." He flashed his teeth towards me, causing my eyes to widen with even more admiration. Rebel Alec. He was just full of surprises.

—xXx—

Alec wasn't gone for long, in fact; he was merely around five minutes. Five minutes and then we were out the door and sneaking back to the main house. Bella, Esmé and Alice were the only ones in, so we had to be very quick about this. Especially when they were all probably on red alert. Alec kept a silent train as he wandered on towards the garage; telling me to keep behind him and be quiet. Though, that was easier said than done. Especially if your name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

As soon as he pulled the doors open, he rushed on in; getting the car. Thankfully it started without a rev. So, I jumped on in and Alec sped off. I figured they would have heard that. The tyres screeching at the concrete while he tried to pick up speed. I hadn't even got my seatbelt on by the time we reached the main road. Alec was a pretty impressive driver when he wanted to be. If I ever decided to rob a bank, Alec would be driving the getaway car.

I managed to turn the radio on, in order to zone out my thoughts. Not that it seemed to be working; considering the song playing was from one of the 'old time classics.' About 'friends.'

Some band called _'War.' _And the song '_Why can't We be friends?'_

I instantly wanted to turn the damn thing off but in doing so, I'd probably get a look from Alec. Thus, I had to sit and endure the torture of it all. Though, the five miles north from Forks; we arrived to a winter like fun fair. Alec had gone at 60mph. So, we got there within five minutes. People were roaming around in coats and hats, with bags of god knows what. As soon as Alec parked the car, I was the first out and rushing to find what we could go on first. Obviously, I wanted the ferris wheel. I was a huge kid at heart. So, without a care in the world; I stood in line. Alec found me a matter of moments later; his violet eyes peering up to the large structure.

"Scared?" I mocked, wanting to make him laugh.

It worked. Alec cracked a smile, letting a muffled laugh fall out from his perfectly defined lips. Well, at least I still had my humour when it came down to things. I just hoped people in Alabama were into people with humour rather than people skills. Then again, if I got my way; Alec and I wouldn't lose contact. Ever now and then he would be able to come visit, if he got permission from Aro, of course. In some ways, I figured Aro was kinda like a father to him. Being their master and all, having to run around doing his deeds. Taking his orders. Basically a father like figure. Though, I'd hate for Alec to turn out like Aro. Apparently, he was a power hungry maniac. Alec was anything but that...

"Next," The male called. I took a step up onto the platform, watching the empty carriage swing down. I passed him two dollars then climbed in once he pulled the safety bar down. Alec climbed in beside me, resting back as the bar was put back into place.

"They believe that this bar is going to save someone from falling to their doom?" Alec scoffed. He did have a point. You could slip off the seat, fall over the side, etc. A bar is hardly the answer. Then again, it was something to grip onto to stop yourself from giving any movement what so ever. If you didn't move, you wouldn't fall.

Alec didn't need it, though. He wasn't even touching it. He was leaning back, looking off to the side as it moved up a stage. Eventually we were second from the top. The song _'Martin Solveig ft. Dragonette - Hello' _from below was causing the metal of the wheel to vibrate. A normal human wouldn't have felt it, but I did. All in all, I hadn't thought it through. In a metal chair, being moved up into the air over a lake with hundreds of people below... And there was something else I might have forgotten to mention. "I'm scared of heights."

Alec turned his head to look at me, his left brow pulling up. I could see that he was fighting off a smile. _Nice, Alec. Real nice. Here I am shitting myself and all you can do is laugh at me! Remind me to kick your ass later,_

Though, I was taken back the moment Alec's hand took hold of mine. He gave a gentle reassuring squeeze. "Do you forget who's in the cart with you? Do you believe I would allow you to drop to your death, Reny?"

… "No."

"Then there is nothing to fear. As long as I'm here, you're perfectly safe."

Okay, this was probably childish, but who gave a shit! "Promise?"

Alec nodded his head, giving a polite friendly smile. "Promise."

I relaxed in that second. I trusted Alec's word. Swinging to the top, I was infiltrated with a million feelings. I could see high over the trees, I could see the lake with people peddling around in little boats. I could see children playing in the snow, building snowmen. Guys building ice sculptures with chainsaws. All looked amazing. And what made it even more amazing was the fact I was sharing it with him. With my only real friend in this moment in time. I hadn't heard from Jacob since our little misunderstanding, nor did I want too. If being friends with Alec too was so much of a problem for Jacob to understand, I don't think I wanted Jacob as a friend at all. Alec was the better friend than what he would ever be. Willing to put our different family choices to the side, willing to accept me as I am, allow me to show him the real meaning of life. But there would still be that little gap between us thanks to his mission. Alec had said he hadn't come to a conclusion yet, so that was a little promising.

"Have you ever felt so... free," I laughed, peering over to Alec. He was watching me, strangely. I took a deep breath of the icy air, drawing in the scent of Alec along with it. The scent of cinnamon would never grow old.

"Not until now," he replied, the left half of his lips curving. I gave a full on smile in return and looked back to the lake. It was so high. Yes, I agreed not to be scared; but that didn't actually mean I wouldn't be. Alec might have super fast reflexes and be a trained guard and what not, that still didn't mean my fears went away. It was a nice gesture of him though, albeit a out of character kind of gesture, but nice. I scooted closer to him. Then, an idea struck me as if a bolt of lightning had just cracked me square in the head. My sudden gasp and jump caused Alec to turn his attention right to me, his eyes startled and alarmed. Aw, he worried for a second..

"Picture!" I beamed. Clearly, he didn't understand my straightforward order. His brow arched.

Letting out a groan, I pushed my hand into my pocket; producing my cell phone. He continued to watch me, curiously. I had a text message from Jacob, but I ignored it. I quickly turned it to camera. "Renesmee, I'm not sure about this.."

"Oh, come on. 'You can't use the 'I won't show up in the picture' crap with me. I'm half of you, remember?"

"Does that mean only half of you shows up?" He replied, rather sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, and nuzzled in closer. "Just give the camera my favorite smile."

Alec's eyes turned from cautious, to curious in a split second. "Your favorite smile?" he repeated.

Oh damnit. I blushed, against my own will. "Yeah, show your teeth. I like that one,"

"Why?" I still didn't dare look at him. I continued to hold the phone up; and grin like a idiot.

"Because you look... human. Cute, even."

Alec let out a small 'hmm' noise, and turned his head none the less. I leaned in more; so my cheek brushed his. Then, I hit the button. A small flash went through; and I was momentarily blinded. When my eyes recovered; Alec had my phone in his hand. Weird, I didn't feel him take it. He was looking at the screen, smiling to himself. "Would it be acceptable if I got a copy of this?"

"Sure, I'll send it to you," I grinned. "What's your number so I cant text it?"

"Oh," Alec's lips quirked in a gentle, cute smile. "I don't own a cellular phone. I meant, printed off and put in a frame, Reny."

"Really?" I blinked. It wasn't the phone thing that got me, it was what he wanted!

"But of course. Do you think we shall be able to do that?"

I nod, rather quickly. He smiled, nodding his head once. "Great.".

"Great," I repeat, taking my phone back and sliding it into my pocket. Great indeed,

—xXx—

Every now and then the cart would swing causing my nerves to sway, but thankfully; Alec's reassuring words would bring me back into a course of relaxation. I did however feel a whole lot better once our spin around came to an end and we were set free from the large wheel.

"What about that boat ride?" Alec suggested, offering me his hand. Who would I be to refuse? We looked at each other in that short minute. He face was smooth and calm. With anyone else, I would've suspected that they weren't enjoying themselves. But with Alec, that look was a total difference. Alec made it apparent when he didn't like something, or when he was made feel uncomfortable. The smooth and calm look was his mutual facade. I took his hand willingly and began to walk alongside him. I had gotten used to us just... holding one another's hands. Whether it be dragging him along, or him dragging me along, etc. But for what happened next, I was not used too. Alec entwined our fingers. I couldn't help but feel a daze set in about me, earning him a surprised and confused look.

Alec smiled. "You have the dream to thank for that one,"

"Thank you dream,"

I twisted myself closer to him automatically, rolling myself tight against his side. It took less than a second, and the whole time I was waiting for something to happen. For to feel complete and utter nothingness. But it never came. I looked at Alec's face—his eyes were normal, his mouth was in a casual smile. He was totally comfortable with me hugging into his side like... like, I hated to think it, but I did. Like his girlfriend.

Still no nothingness yet.

"So Reny, have you came up with a scene for the audition,"

I shook my head once quickly. "None are my style,"

"Your style?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "I can't do the end scene because I'm..." I toned it out, but Alec carried it on.

"not ready to have your first kiss,"

I glanced up to him quickly, and sure enough, he wasn't looking at me; just like before. I squeezed his hand, making him look to me.

"Is it... scary?" I asked.

He pulled his eyes off me and back to in front.

"That depends on whom you share it with, like I explained."

"Were you scared?"

Alec's lips curved, his eyes then again looking back to me. "Honestly?" He said, sounding playful. I nodded quickly. He let out a little chuckle. "I was petrified."

That was something I doubted I would ever hear him say. But then again, we're talking as to when Alec was a human. Well, I just assumed it would be when he was human. After all, I hardly thought there was any time for kissing when you were a Volturi guard. Plus, apparently for vampires kissing wasn't the same as it was for humans. Not soft, fleshy, liquid-filled cells to squish against each other. Just stone lips, crushing against one another in an act of hard passion. Well, that's what aunt Rose said, anyway.

With this knowledge, I decided I might as well make an attempt in cracking Alec's mystery ex-lover. "Was she... pretty?"

The breeze turned helpfully gentle, and we could hear laughter even more lighter. Alec looked away from me, and I signaled that was him going to try and remember. Well, I hoped anyway. His lips pursed in deep thought. He nodded. When he finally decided it was time to look at me, his eyes were somewhat more distant than usual. Simultaneously, Alec let out a short breath before speaking.

"I believed her to be beautiful, yes."

There was a long pause, this time I heard no sounds of laughter or human activity. I had zoned it all out Even from this distance in his eyes, I could feel the tension of his memory, and he wasn't even telling me anything yet!

"She was... my friend,"

Alec and I had not looked away from each other throughout this confession, and I could see in his eyes now that his thoughts were within this time with the mystery girl. Yes, I believed in that moment Alec had fallen in love at some point in his life. He'd had normal feelings at some point.

"I'm.. Sorry,"

That was all I managed to say before we came to a halt at the lake dock where the boats were docked. Again, this attraction had a song playing and it couldn't have fit more.

'_Weezer - Island In Sun'_

Again, I handed the guy two dollars and stepped into the boat. It was in the shape of a swan. Weird, but never the less; Alec stepped in after me and took a seat. We placed our feet onto the pedals and began off into the deep water.

I felt Alec's eyes on me. I glanced over at him. He was watching me curiously. "What?" I asked.

Alec shrugged. "You never really told me anything about you,"

"You never told me about you," I replied, deviously.

Alec raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Touche."

He relaxed into the seat slightly. I glanced behind us to the disappearing land. There were other people going about. Some fathers with their daughters. Teenage lovers playing about. Married couples and even an old couple; leaning into one another and holding each others hands. Just enjoying the company.

"Alright," I said, unable to take the silence. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything?"

To my dismay there was a moment of silence, and some barely audible laughter in the background.

"Alright..." I had no idea where to start. After all, it felt as if I known Alec for years. "I want to travel the world one day. I want to go to Verona and look at Juliet's Wall."

Alec's lips twitched. I hesitated for half a second before speaking. This wasn't the reaction I would have expected. Almost like the statement pleased him in some way. Unless Alec had been there before...

Alec's dark red eyes were set in front of us. His lips still curved. "What?" I half laughed.

"I've been there," Yup. I was right. I was getting good at this. Alec's different looks always meant things. "Hopefuls writing love letters, asking Juliet for advice. Rather... amusing."

I frowned, seeming offended. In fact, I was. Considering that was my plan to go to Verona in the first place. I wanted to write a letter to her. I wanted to ask advice. Ask her what it was like to fall so deeply in love with someone you shouldn't. Someone that was dangerous. And if it was a stupid mistake or if she didn't regret it and it was worth the risk. At the time, I was aiming it at Jacob and I. Since... I figured we would be intended for one another eventually. But in the time being, we were just friends. Well... Not anymore, I didn't think.

Alec looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "Would you like to know why I think it's amusing?"

I nodded warily. But my anxiety as to his answer had nothing to do with writing the letters anymore. Maybe Alec wasn't the hopeless romantic I believed him to be deep down. What if he in fact just liked reading romance novels to laugh at them. "Because I don't see what a character from a play can do about love, for that is all Juliet is. A character. Why write a letter asking about love to someone who does not exist? Wouldn't it be much wiser to just.. Tell the person you are writing about how you felt, rather than bottling it up in some old wall for nil hope of a reply."

Alec, to my annoyance, spoke the truth. This knowledge spun everything in my head. Alec was a hopeless romantic, but in his own way. If he felt something, he would say it. I guessed..

"But aside from that.. The others declaring their love for one another is.." Wait for it, wait for it... He'll redeem himself and make himself seem more human. "Cute."

Ahaha! Cute! I couldn't help but laugh. After all, it's not everyday you got a Volturi member to admit that he thought something was cute. I took this as a personal achievement.

In the end, I just rested my head against his shoulder having received a glaring look at my laughter. We hovered around the lake for a couple more moments, I droned on about my likes and dislikes. Alec set in a comment here or there. We laughed a few times and sadly, it came to an end. Alec was the first out of the boat, he took my hand and pulled me out. I thanked the guy and took hold of Alec's hand yet again.

"Well," Alec then said. "We have time to do one more thing."

Okay, there was the struggle. The fair was offering a bike ride or ice skating. There was a push and pull between both segments. If we were to go ice skating, I'd hold his hand. If we were to go bike riding, I'd be able to see Alec looking like a human. But then there were downers on them both. If we were to ice skate, I'd most probably fall causing myself to look like an ass. If we went on the bikes, I'd not get to touch him. I think that one answered itself.

"Ice skating." I said quickly.

Alec bowed his head, chuckling. The hairs rose on the back of her neck. She still hadn't gotten used to how heavily he looked when he chuckled. How peaceful. Nothing would be able to compare to that look. Whatever did would need an award.

He entwined our fingers in a delicate move, pulling me along towards the stall as to where the large ice rink was plastered down onto the floor. People were all up ahead, roaming around. Videoing family, children, etc skating about. Probably in hope to catch a funny moment that will live on through the years. As we walked on past, Alec pulled me to a stop at a stall. I stared at him in surprise, but was totally mind blown at what he did next. Alec pulled out a dollar and fifty cent from his own pants and handed it to a young girl on the stall. She turned around for half a second and returned with a stick; with a large swirl of puffy pink cotton candy. He took it from her hand, thanked her then passed it to me!

I gratefully took it without any hesitance. A day that had started with complete and utter misery had now turned into one of the best days ever. I pulled lumps off the sweet and sticky pink swirl of goodness and popped them into my mouth. Alec just watched with a obliged smile.

Being around him was... easy. Simple. This is what friendship was meant to feel like. Not a constant feeling of competition. That's what it felt like with Ivy. But who was I kidding? Ivy might of been a little hard to get along with, a little annoying and a complete and utter bitch at times... But she was still my friend. She would forever be my friend. Well, at least, I believed so. Her thoughts on things might be different.

"Have you ever skated before?" Alec asked, paying the guy and getting the skates. He then sat himself down onto the bench, which I followed. I'd sit here and finish the cotton candy before getting onto the ice. I figured Alec thought the same, since he didn't start putting his skates on.

"Once or twice.. maybe. When I was little." I merely stated, taking a bit of the candy yet again. It vanished upon my tongue. Bit after bit, the stick soon became just that. A stick. I tossed the thing into the bin and began to change into my skates. Alec did the same. Once his were on, Alec stood; got used to the feeling of walking on blades and crouched down. I was about to ask what he was doing but my question was silently answered anyway. Alec tightened my laces; tied them and then stood again, offering his hand. I took it, eagerly ready to get onto the ice.

This would be another thing to write down. I got Alec of the Volturi to take me ice skating. Yup, bow down to me people who fear him. I smirked to myself while Alec took a step onto the ice and gracefully turned so that he was facing me fully. One hand in mine, the other out ready to take my other hand. I set my foot into the ice and sadly, almost slipped. I grabbed his other hand as quickly as I could; pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around him. A secure wall, I figured. If I clung to Alec, I wouldn't fall.

Alec was laughing, his hands holding my arms that clung to him in a death grip. "Come on, Reny." He said playfully. "Time to let go now."

I shook my head, gripping him tighter. "No."

"Five points."

"No."

Alec groaned, still out of laughter. "I'll come watch your play **when **you get a part."

Okay, there was an offer I couldn't refuse. Alec was a Romeo and Juliet egghead. He loved it. So, him watching would make me nervous; but at least we'd have the best critic out there. Slowly, I moved out of his chest; nodding.

"Okay, but keep hold of my hand."

"Alright.."

"Don't let go,"

There was a devious little look within Alec's eyes. I instantly regretted saying what I did. "Never."

He had used my dream in order to cause my cheeks to flush. Somehow, my dream was coming true. Granted, we weren't swimming. But we were on water... Frozen water. He entwined out fingers again, taking gentle strides along and gliding me across the ice also. Eventually, I got the jist of it. He'd spin me around every now and then, causing me to shriek. What else would I have done? I was unstable on my feet and he was spinning me around like I was some professional ice skater. He might have been graceful on the ice, but I wasn't. I was regretting the ice skating and beginning to wish I had chosen the bike ride instead.

"Alec, I think we should get going now. We can watch a movie or something in the cottage," I said quickly, still gripping at his hand. Alec scoffed, nodding.

Alec then gently pulled me towards the exit; picking me up and putting me onto the ground where I couldn't slip. He stepped off so casually, as if he weren't even on blades! That was one thing I would willingly admit to being jealous of Alec. How he could be so graceful even on freaking ice. I kicked off the blades, handed them back and rushed on towards the car. Truth be told, I was getting cold. The sun was beginning to fall from the sky, so Edward and Grandpa would be returning from the hospital anytime soon. We had to get the car back as quickly as we could; then set on not getting caught by my other family members as well.

Alec wasn't long to follow. He walked at a human pace towards the car, flowing out of the other human's roaming around still. When he reached the car, he opened it up and climbed inside. I copied his actions as best as I could. Buckling up, I turned on the heater. I caught the little glance he gave me. It basically said it all. He knew I was cold.

He didn't bother travelling the 20mph we should have been. He did the same as what he had done when on the way to the lake. Within five minutes, we were at the house. Parked and locked as if we had never taken my father's baby from the garage. Grandpa's car wasn't there, so they weren't home. We still had to be quiet though. The others were home. As soon as we shut the car doors, we had to run off into a large sprint. I didn't know if they came out to see what the noise was, well... They probably knew anyway. But I wasn't one to look behind and make sure. I wasn't risking getting caught yet. I'd get a bollocking when I got home, though.

Alec pushed open the cottage door, still laughing due to my little slip over a log. He had caught me, but it wasn't the point. I moved in past him, for he was holding the door open for me. Alec could be such a gentleman, even when he was being a dick. I fell onto the sofa instantly, coming to grips with how tired I actually was. Today had been a long day, and to my surprise, Alec had done a good job at keeping my mind off the events that happened during the morning.

"Well, that shall be an experience I shall not forget." Alec smiled, walking on past. He was pulling the jumper he had on off. "Why don't you pick a film," Film. Aw, Alec could be cute when he wanted. "while I change into something more comfortable."

I knew what comfortable was. His cloak. His Volturi garments. His uniform, basically. I figured this was what made him feel... powerful. Showing off to everyone else which coven he was from. When in normal clothes, he was looked at as a normal teenager. As a normal human being. But in his cloak; with his necklace in show; it showed his true power to every vampire. It showed how dangerous he could be, of who his family were. Of who he was.

Alec wandered out of sight, leaving me to try and compose myself to be remotely attractive once again. I fretted about with my hair, insisting that it would sit at the right side angle. Though, while I messed about; laying upon the coffee table was Alec's book, Hamlet. He had put it there some point in my consistent sobbing during the events of the morning I figured. No one had been in the cottage while we were away? I would have guessed Bella would have been right in there as soon as she had the knowledge Alec wasn't about. To get things she might have forgotten. Oh well. I continued to look at the book, grinning. I was glad he was taking a interest in my gift. But beside it was paper. Paper with little dabbles upon them. The top page, squinted to the side with the book on top caught my attention with the little drawing. I glanced over my shoulder towards the bathroom Alec had vanished into. It wouldn't hurt to look, right?

Pushing the book to the side, I took hold of the three pieces of paper; piling them under one another. It'd at the top one first, then make my way through them all. Good plan, I figured.

The top one was a babble of sunlight. The bottom half of the page had descended into a doodle of a tiny man giving the middle finger to a giant, angry eagle with razor-sharp talons. Personally, I believed the tiny drawing to be rather... well layed out. It was detailed to the max. Almost realistic. Beneath it, the caption: _To Mock a Killing Bird. _

I had to hold back the laugh wanting to erupt from the pit of my stomach. Who knew Alec could be so... Poetically funny. Changing a classic book into a caption of hilarity.

I placed the paper down onto the table. Turning my attention to the second page. It was another drawing, more detailed than the one before it. It was a woman. A old fashioned woman, by the looks of her dress; that had been sketched in with hints of purple. Her hair was a midnight black and eyes that were enough to give anyone heartache. Her lips were full, and her cheekbones defined. She stood under a tree yielding onto a single flower. Behind her the scenery of what looked like a village. Beneath this one, the caption read: _E.C; Never forgotten. _

Never forgotten. What did that mean? And who with this E.C. At first, I thought 'Dad.' But why would he mention dad under a picture of a woman? Did I really want to know who this woman was? Yup. Gently, I placed that picture onto the table also. Then, letting my eyes meet the last page I was left stunned.

_Me. _

A defined sketch of me sitting with my hand on my chin, eyes sparkling from what I could tell. That was the main one. Scattered all around it was drawings of what I could only imagine was other parts of my face. My lips, curved. My eyes in another corner, more detailed. My hair...

"Curiosity killed the cat,"

I jumped out of my skin, dropping the page to my feet. Alec stood behind the sofa, again wearing his cloak. "I was just... Sorry,"

"Don't be," he chuckled, coming to my side and picking the paper up and putting it down with the others. Okay, to look like less of an ass... Compliment his work!

"You're really good, by the way."

He chuckled, shrugging. "It's more of a hobby than a profession. It's rare I allow myself to draw,"

"Why?"

"My sister likes to take up most of my time,"

Understandable. After all, she was all he had left. "Was this... E.C the girl you were on about at the lake?"

Alec's brows furrowed, resting back into the seat beside mine. I turned my body so I was facing him. His lips curved in a half a second. "You mean the one I shared my first kiss with?"

I nodded. Alec shook his head. Damnit. For a short moment there, I believed I had just gotten a glimpse of the girl he had shared a romantic interest in. Talk about shooting a dog while it was down. I found myself frowning, for some strange reason. "Then who is that?" I asked before I could even stop myself.

Alec glanced to the paper, leaning forward and moving the other two on top to the side; so that the picture of the beautiful woman clutching onto a single flower was on display. "This one?"

He looked towards me. Again, I nodded.

Alec's eyes flicked between me and the painting. His lips parted and I could have fainted with what came out.

"This," he paused; picking it up and bringing it to infront of both of us. "Is my mother. Edith Cecil."

* * *

**A/N:**

SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!

I was working late and ended up sleeping PAST 3pm! I know, lazy shit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. As for the winner at getting the 155th Review, I'm granting you a single wish! J.K: What would you like most?

A; A Reneslec Kiss, premature to what I have planned.

Or:

B; Something written in ALEC'S POV.

The choice is entirely up to you. Also, I have numbered all of the anon's names who's reviewed and put it in a number generator; picked at random it gave me the number of one of you guys names! That name will be used in this fanfic, as a character. :)

Hope I treated you well. Anyway, review. (:

-**C.H**


	15. Chapter XV: Confession time

Chapter fifteen: Confession time.

I was stunned. The well detailed, perfectly sketched, lifelike drawing of this stunningly beautiful woman was.. Alec's mother? I figured Alec's mother might have been stunning, since he was too flawless. The vampires must have enhanced his beauty. But never would I have imagined her to be... this beautiful. Her beauty was enough to cause a immense heartache. Her look of compassion within her eyes was troubling. How.. caring she looked. It hurt me to even think this but, I didn't know if Alec was exaggerating, since... Vampire's didn't remember their human lives all the much. Though, this drawing was clear and defining. Maybe they chose to forget. Whereas Alec... He didn't?

"She was very beautiful," That was all I could come up with. I didn't know how to put into words how amazed I was at this simple drawing. Alec was looking at it, seemingly lost within his own thoughts.

"Yes, she was."

I couldn't hold back any longer. I might as well take advantage while I could. Alec had been so strict as to keeping his past to himself, whereas now he was opening up. "What about your father?"

His features turned hard, as if repulsed. "He never deserved my mother," His tone was flat and hard. "He didn't deserve my sisters undying love."

Jane... Loved? My heart instantly went out to her, much to my own surprise. Why would I feel sorry for her? After all, Jane was the reason most vampires were fearful of the Volturi. Never judge a book by it's cover. I had to keep that in mind from now on.

Alec cleared his throat, setting the paper down yet again upon the oak table. "I know I've been... Hard on you about admitting my past, Renesmee. But it isn't something I like to share with others, you understand that... Right?"

I nodded full heartedly. Alec then nodded himself. "I do not want pity, nor want you feeling anything about what has happened. Do I have your word?" I stared at him blankly. Mainly because of what he was saying. Was this him basically agreeing to tell me? Tell me everything about him? My heart was beating double! "What's done is done, understand?"

I nodded again. Alec let out a soft sigh, settling back into the seat slightly more. "Alright. But this is strictly between us. Due to your friends having a minor setback and your persistent attitude for my origin, I shall tell you."

Okay, so what I got out of that was because I had fallen out with my friends and my nagging at Alec at wanting to know more of him, he was finally letting me know. For the strangest of moments, I was somewhat glad I had an argument with my friends.

"What you must understand is... Back in my human years, twins were unnatural. It was strange and... different. That was what caused a stir at first within my village. My mother, having given birth to twins, was looked at weirdly for a while. But due to her kind nature she was slowly accepted into society once more," He took a short breath. "My father was... named Victor. He was a soldier, thus hearing that he had a son made him believe that I too would grow up to be like him. But... hearing he also had a daughter.. Made him rethink his ways. Instead of showering us with love that most fathers did, he ignored us for the first five years of our lives."

Alec gave me little glance. I nodded, for him to continue.

"My name was shortened by my sister. Aleczander was a bit of a mouthful for her to say when we were children, so Alec stuck. When we reached seven, Jane had made a friend at school. Her name was Grace Lovell."

I noticed the way he said her name. The way it came out more of a whisper than anything. The leaking desire and pain soaring behind his emotionless words.

"Because we were twins, Jane and I didn't have many friends. So, Grace was a blessing to my sister. She needed someone other than me. For when I tried to win my father's respect and joined the army," Again, I nodded. He closed his eyes, letting his eyelashes brush over the smooth skin. "I... admired Grace for putting everything she had heard behind her. The warnings she had gotten from other children, from her parents. She didn't care, she saw_ us _as her friends. I didn't speak to her much though... She made me.. nervous. I kind of.. lingered in the background when I was forced to tag along. The admiration grew as the years passed on. At the age of fourteen, I believed I..." Alec trailed off, clenching his teeth. "I believed I loved her. But... She was Jane's best friend, I would be joining the army within two years and I would not see them both for a while. My mother would forever try and get me to... take things to her home, in hope that I might pluck up the courage to ask her to a walk around the village or something. My mother knew me better than I knew myself,"

Alec scoffed to himself, still looking as if he were lost deeply in thought. "We hadn't seen our father for a few months. I personally had hoped he was dead. He never brought us happiness. He called us... Witches. Devils. He would forever argue at night with my mother about us. She was always defending us. Morning after morning we would come downstairs to find her cheek bruised. She would just come up with something about falling or something. I honestly don't think she knew that we knew." Again, like before, Alec gritted his teeth. "We knew exactly what a monster our father was. I hated him. I hated every molecule of the vile human being. Jane however... She wanted nothing more than to have the father her friend had. Grace's father adored each of his children. He had four children, you see. The eldest son, Godric had died in battle, however. There was Grace, Annabeth and... Lillianna. They called her Lilla for short, but I managed to somehow secure myself a place in calling her Lilly. I was the only one allowed to call her that, god knows why."

"As much as I disliked my father, I would try and make him love us. Not for myself... but for Jane. But.. When we turned fifteen... I.. Did something. To a local boy who was teasing Jane about being a witch,"

I was confused. Why did he keep mentioning the word 'witch.' I figured it wasn't a time to ask questions. I'd have to wait until the end to ask.

"We got into a little fight.. And I don't know what happened. He went emotionless. Dead looking. Just for a few seconds, but I will never forget that look. He screamed and ran away from both Jane and I as quickly as he could. I was left with a bloody nose, since he wasn't a weak boy. He knew how to pack a punch. But we had been under... investigation, should I say? From the moment we turned seven. Twins were unnatural, like I said, and we lived in a time where anything strange was related to witchcraft. By the time I was eight I had seen fourteen women get burned alive. Jane would always hide into my side, but I'd just watch. Watch and see how people could just... kill another innocent person. Well, at the time.. I wasn't sure if they were witches or not. But it was close to our seventeenth birthday. Perhaps... Two months away. I had previously tried to join the army, but was declined because of who I was," He glanced to me, rolling his dark eyes. I nodded again, unsure of what else I could do. "Anyway... It was on a summer night," Alec seemed to zone out yet again. This was it, the climax of it all. I could tell. This would be the moment I understood Alec more than ever.

"They had been building the square for another burning, but I had no interest into who. We were in bed, mother was downstairs, and he" I figured he was speaking about his father, "had been out for the entire day. Our mothers screaming was what woke us, the door being kicked down and the men coming in. Chanting 'witches.' They grabbed hold of Jane; who by this point was shrinking for me. I... tried to get to her. I tried to fight of the two men but I wasn't strong enough. They dragged us through the house; mother was being held back by another man. I called to her, pleading to her. She was yelling back, begging for us to be let free. She wouldn't give up and I believed that as soon as my father found out, he'd put an end to it."

"We were brought out into a large crowd, chanting 'burn the witches.' At first, I was confused. I didn't know what was happening. All I knew was Jane was screaming for me and I wanted to get to her. But the moment we were brought forward through the crowd, I knew where we were going. We were the reason the stakes were being built."

I should have stopped him. I wanted too. I didn't want to hear anymore. The vivid pictures within my head was all I could see. The middle of the night, the torch flames, the chanting, the screaming of Jane, Alec and their mother.

"We were tied to the large wooden stakes. Rope bound us to them. I spat and hissed and fought with all my strength to be free. Our mother was in the crowd, being held back by Grace's father. Grace was crying. She too was screaming for us to be free. Her eyes were locked to mine and in that moment.. I knew that my love for her wasn't a one way street. She had unsaid feelings for me like I had for her,"

Alec took another deep breath. drawing in all the willpower to carry on he could get. I took his hand as reassurance. He continued.

"Then my father took the center stage. Proclaiming our ways of witchcraft. My mother was screaming at him that he was a monster and she would gut him like a fish," He gave a half smirk at this. "He asked us if we admitted our crimes. Jane was too busy screaming to give an answer, so it was left to me. I probably shouldn't have... But,"

His eyes opened, turning to mine again. That moment our eyes met, I saw the pain, the hate, the anger, the sadness all spilling from his slits. "I told him to burn in hell. It probably sealed our fate. The hay below us was set alight. My sister, my mother, Grace and her sister; sweet lilly's screaming intensified. Smoke filled our lungs, making the yelling all the more worse. I remember... Yelling for Jane. When she answered with my screaming my name back, I told her that I loved her. That we would meet again and everyone here... would perish for their deeds. Then, as the flames rose... our screaming was overpowered with everyone on the other side of the flames. I remember wondering why they were screaming. They had gotten what they wanted all along. Jane's shrieking had died completely. I thought she was dead... So, I gave up the fight also, letting my head fall loosely; and the flames to travel up my legs,"

I tightened my grip on Alec's hand.

"Then a voice whispered into my ear. Promising me eternal life. Eternal love and respect. That me and my sister would never again fall to the knees of mere humans. Then the real pain started. Three days of intense and unreal pain. When I awoke, Jane was asleep. Somehow, she saw peace in this pain. There was two women there, comforting us. I later found out their names to be Athenodora and Sulpicia. They told me that we were special and lucky. I had asked for my mother, but they let me know that she was dead. But her last request was to tell us that she loved us and she believed we would go on to do many great things."

My heart melted for this woman. This sweet, sweet woman who gave up her life so Alec and Jane would continue living. "They mothered us for a couple of months. Letting us come to grips with what we were and how to control our gifts. Then we met the rest of the Volturi. Then others joined, and more and more we grew to be who we are today."

Alec then finished, but clearing his throat and looking to me. I returned with a smile smile. "Was Grace the girl you kissed?"

I know, least of his worries, but I wanted to change the subject as to his death. I wanted to get off the subject all together. Now I knew, I don't think I would ever bring it up again.

Alec gave a cheeky smile while shaking his head. "No. I was far too shy to even speak to her, never the less kiss her. My first kiss... Was in fact with Lilla,"

"Her.. sister?" I frowned. Oh, this was getting all too confusing. So, to save myself from being mind screwed; I stood up and moved over towards the D.V.D rack. Crouching down to its level, one hand moved forward and took a simple D.V.D at random. It was all too strange, finally knowing what happened to Alec and his sister. The look in his eyes when he would look at me was something I recognized, something I was comfortable with because I understood it. I felt it all the time. Vulnerability. Alec was reliving the whole ordeal in telling me. He, by far now, was the bravest person I knew.

I turned off my brain, it was time to relax. I took a deep breath, drawing in the scent of home and closed in towards the D.V.D player by the T.V. I flicked the tray open and put the disk inside then pressed play.

"Indeed," was all Alec said. I quickly hurried from the room Alec was in and into my own old bedroom. There, I found the comfiest pair of PJ's I owned. A loose cookie monster top and a pair of old sweats I classed as PJ's. Once I was dressed and looking acceptable for a movie night; I ran back into the living room; jumping over the back of the sofa and onto it. Alec wasn't there.

When he did finally emerge; it was with a bowl of... Popcorn. Oh, he was good. He placed the filled to the brim bowl onto the table and sat back. There was no hesitancy in my next moves. Alec and I were way past the awkward touching thing. As soon as he sat down; I lay my head onto his lap. With one stroke of his hand across my forehead, and a friendly smile, Alec turned his attention to the T.V.

—xXx—

When the movie was fifteen minutes to the end, I had moved again. So I was sitting up and had my head resting on Alec's shoulder. The popcorn was half full, thanks to my urge to nipple throughout it all. I had even resulted into having the bowl resting on my stomach and popping them into my mouth when my head was on Alec's lap. I got a little too comfortable and was on the verge of sleep; thus why I had to reposition myself so I was leaning on his shoulder.

I probably shouldn't have interrupted the movie, but I did. Again, my act of curiosity got the better of me. "Is that what you meant by Jane not always being..." I didn't want to say my previous words.

Alec however, did. "A bitch? Yes," I had to hold back the chuckle. Of course, it would of been a little easier if Alec himself hadn't began chuckling.

I tried not to think about it. But I could feel the heat and hear the chanting of the village people inside my head, and it made my eyes want to water so bad even though it wasn't happening.

"Did it... hurt?" I whispered, unsure if I should have carried on the subject in the first place.

Alec furrowed his brow. He did this a lot, I noticed. In the background the T.V was still montoning out the movie. I had lost all interest, and I was sure Alec had also. The movie 'White Chicks' wasn't as funny as I used to believe it was.

"In some ways, it was excruciating. But I kept my mind on Jane rather than my pain,"

And you didn't feel anything else apart from the need to get to Jane, I thought. It was only a hunch; but maybe that was why Alec was so skilled with his gift. Because during his mere moment of death, he forgot to feel anything. Ugh, my head was hurting. I snuggled it into his shoulder more, inhaling deeply. "Alec?"

"Reny.."

I smirked, biting my bottom lip. "Do you think... That if I am dangerous... You could.." I didn't know exactly what I was asking, but I believed he did.

"I promise it will be painless," was what he whispered back. I felt a little better, knowing that if I were to die; it wouldn't hurt. It would be over within a second, and I would just be... gone. That was probably the best knowledge ever given.

We were silent again for a few minutes. Just watching, well I think, the movie. I was watching him. Watching each and every breath that escaped his lungs. Watching him blink every few seconds. How his eyes moved left to right at every new scene. How his lips curved every now and then at a pathetic joke cracked. This wasn't the most human I had ever seen Alec be, but it was close to it. It left me wondering if Alec had _'hung out' _like this with his sister. I didn't want to ask a lot about Jane, considering her reputation in being _the devil_. But, again who was I to judge. The way Alec spoke of her was hardly anything to what I had heard. The way he spoke of his sister was of love and adoration. He truly did love his sister. I believed Alec would gladly give her the world if she were to want it. He would find a way, and if there wasn't a way to be found... He'd make one.

"Do you think in a thousand years time, if I'm allowed to live, we'll still be friends?" I said, leaning forward and getting another piece of popcorn. Alec pursed his lips.

"I'll have to think about that,"

He was playing, but I still pushed his shoulder. He just replied with a smile, and a nod. "_Forever_ implies a thousand years, Reny."

"So, will you come visit me?"

"Every few years." He shrugged. My eyes lit up with the thought. Years to us was like days. They all blended into the one. For me, it was a little longer but it still went quick. Besides, if waiting was the price of staying friends with Alec then so be it. "Like every five?"

"Try... Fifty-five."

I frowned, darkly in his direction. Again, the look on his face showed playfulness. So, he was kidding... I hoped.

"So," Alec eventually said; changing the subject. "Your friends are angry that I have stolen you away?"

I shrugged, a mere gesture as to how I was feeling in that moment. I had gone the entire day not thinking about it and now... He was the one who brought it up. "Yup," I replied, popping the 'p.'

"Would they be even more angry if I refuse to give you back?" He said with a devious wicked glint in his eyes. I stared at him, holding back a gulp. He laughed.

The sweet sound of Alec's laugh never got old. I doubted it ever would. Coincidence, I found myself wanting to hear him laugh more than wanting to see him smile. Shock, huh? I loved Alec's smile, but his laugh... The ringing bells of complete and utter redemption didn't compare to his luscious sound. Nor would the best smelling flower ever compare to the scent he held in his grasp.

"You know," I said, rather bluntly and confidently. "We've _almost_ kissed at least four times,"

"We have?" Alec replied, slightly taken back.

I nodded, placing another piece of popcorn into my mouth. I chewed it down until it was nothing but mush then swallowed it. "To my count, yeah."

Alec pursed his lips again, this time his eyes averted towards the ceiling. "A new record," was what he replied with. He changed the subject again, probably due to the awkwardness the previous one held.

"What time would you like for me to walk you home?"

Weird, but my answer to this wasn't what I planned. Duly noted, I had wanted to go home when I didn't feel the pain of acknowledging I was down to one, deadly, bizarre, crimson eyed friend. Which, was about now; if I was honest. The knowledge that Ivy no longer wished to speak to me still stung, but when wouldn't it? I'd have to learn to grin and bare it. Maybe this was the best way, after all, I was moving away soon. Her falling out with me when I was still living here was probably better than her falling out with me due to lack of contact when I moved.

"Actually," I mused, coming out toneless. "Do you think I can just... stay here?"

Alec's brow furrowed, but a little half smile snuck in at one corner. "The entire night?"

I nodded, shrugging. "If my dad comes looking for me, I'll just tell him to take a hike."

Alec laughed again, causing my lips to form into a peaceful smile. I think I should score brownie points for every time I made him laugh. "Very well, but be it on your head,"

Once again I snuggled my head into Alec's side, letting my eyes return to the remaining five minutes of the movie. So, there was my new plan. Spend the night here, watching movies, talking and getting to know more of Alec than anyone else. It was a dangerous, but great plan. The more I learnt of Alec, the more humble I came to defending him, being his friend and giving up everything else. Being Alec's friend was all that mattered to me now. Well, for the time being.

I figured it was time to admit something to Alec I had been thinking about for the last few days. "Alec?" I whispered, my voice giving away I was tired. It was heavy and not coming out more than a mere whisper. Alec heard it though, and he replied with putting his arm around me, securing me to this chest even more. I inhaled deeply, taking in the cinnamon again.

"Alec," I whispered again.

"Yes?"

"Is it wrong that I don't want you to leave?"

There was a moment of silence, while I battled to keep my eyelids open. When he eventually spoke, my eyes did close fully. "Why?"

"... I'd miss you too much,"

Letting it off my chest, in a sleepy matter, was calming and easy. Telling Alec things nowadays were easier than telling anyone else. He understood me better than I understood myself. I was grateful to have something as amazing as him in my life.

Alec leant his head down. I felt his nose on my head, pressing into my hair. Then, as I was drifting into an oblivion, I felt the gentle, compassionate kiss on the top of my head.

"Let's deal with that when we come to it. For now, sleep."

I inhaled, nodding slowly and hugging into him tighter. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, fair _Juliet_,"

* * *

**A/N:**

****Alright then guys. So, managed to keep on time today even though I've just basically woken up.

Somewhere within the story I have wrote a chapter in Alec's POV. And somewhere also... is a Reneslec kiss.

The random name picked out was Lilla. So, well done. Hope you are happy with it & this isn't the only time you will be hearing of her.

So, little request time for me. IF you can get me to 190-195 reviews, I'll post an EXTRA chapter this week. So, not only will you be getting this one... but another also.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this so far. They really keep my muse running high.

**-C.H.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Kill Me Now

Chapter sixteen: Kill. Me. Now.

_The air was replaced with smoke. Everywhere you turned, it was a figment of gray. Barely able to make out passing bystanders, or other objects. If I hadn't of been keeping my hands out for protection, I doubted I would have stayed on my feet or gone so long without falling over something. _

_I had no idea where I was, how I had gotten there, or when I had left. All I knew was that I couldn't see. I couldn't unless I got out of this ray of smoke. I could hear chatter from up ahead, so like anyone with a brain, I headed towards it. If I were around some people, then I might be able to get some information on my current location. _

_Stepping out from the hurdle of gray, I found a clear and almost breath taking view of people. Moving around at their own will. Women carrying baskets and wearing nothing but rags fashioned into dresses. Men wore white puffy shirts, that you saw on pirates or something. They were tucked into the brown pants, and had high leather boots. Some even carried swords. Weird, no one carried a sword anymore..._

_Looking down at myself, I realized I too was wearing one of these rag dresses. It was a light shade of blue, clinging to my torso and then flowing to my ankles. On my feet, it was merely a pair of handmade sandals, barely strapped as tight from what I was used too. I soon began to believe that what I should be asking myself wasn't where was I? But __**when**__ was I? _

_I continued, despite my obvious confusion that was bound to be written all over my face. As luck would have it, some people did give me a mere friendly smile but that was all. No chatter. No contact in telling me where and when I was. People really didn't talk much here, did they? _

_In the distance, I could see a square. Four large beams were being manually pushed up into place and hammered into place with other wooden tools. All around the platform they were bestowed upon was hay and twigs and sticks and dry leaves being laid down; surrounding them. _

_A girl, who was pretty and dainty, small in size but whose smile made up for all that, stood beside me. Her eyes were on the men putting the large logs into place. "Their doing it again," She said, her voice coming off as distant and kinda... looney. I gave her a little look. For once, it was someone who was smaller than me. Thank god. _

"_Doing what?" _

"_**It.**__" She retorted, turning her green irises up towards my face. I noticed the freckles. She couldn't have been older than... Eight. Her hair was a burning red, brighter than any other natural redhead I had ever seen before. She was wearing a plain dress with a brown leather belt holding the waist to her petite posture. "They found the witches outside of the village that ran... Their trial must have gone badly..." _

_It took me a moment to register what she was actually saying and how she was saying. She was one hundred and ten percent British. Her tone was so translucent it was almost a sin to be talking to her with my own accent. Hers were pure and innocent. Compared to hers; mine sounded like dirt. And what made it all the more eye poppingly true was what she said. Witches. _

_I now didn't have to ask her when or where I was. Her little statement had given it all away. "What is your name?" _

_Her cheeks flushed a bright pink, complimenting her pale white skin and blazing red hair. "Annabeth," She said, almost too innocently. "What's yours?" _

_I had two thoughts go through my mind. Should I answer with my full name or.. make something up to fit in. Hell, Renesmee didn't fit in with the 21st century, so I'd be damned if it would fit in here. I figured, go with my favorite nickname. "Reny." _

"_Thats a pretty name," she swayed. From behind, a woman's voice called. Annabeth turned and looked behind her, waving and then looking back to me. I figured it was her mother. "I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Reny." _

_With a little smile, she skipped off; leaving me to my thoughts. So, here I was trapped in England, in some Village in a time you got killed for remotely looking like a Witch. Better hide my wand and broomstick, I thought dryly._

_Suddenly, the sound of laughter infiltrated my ears. It wasn't a joyful laughter. More of a mocking kind. Taunting and childish. Looking in it's direction, my suspicions came to be true. Further into the Village and past the square with stakes being build; a group of children huddled in a circle. _

_I instantly, against my better judgement, moved towards it. At a quicker pace than what I should have been. As soon as I came closer, their voices became clearer. _

"_What you going to do, eh, __**Janie**__? Put a spell on me?" One boy taunted. Oh, if only he knew exactly who he was taunting. Closing in on the group, I managed to push past; coming into full view of the girl; clutching at a doll. It was clearly home made, for it's head was limp; it had a black shade of hair and had one eye missing. She was holding onto it for dear life. _

"_Go away," She mused, barely audible. _

"_C'mon guys. Just leave her alone. She hasn't done anything," Another female said, looking about my age. To be honest, Jane did too. Though, she was more fragile than any fifteen year old I had ever seen. Holding onto a doll as if it were her life source. The girl, whose name I didn't know yet, moved into the center of the circle; putting an arm around Jane. "Go jump in a lake or something," _

"_Ohhh, Gracie-Lou has spoken," The same boy teased. "You under her spell too, Grace? Or is it that satan loving brother of hers that's gotten you so loyal to these freaks!"_

"_Alec does not worship Satan!" Jane then hissed, her eyes piercing right into the boy. He just scoffed. _

"_Aw, are you going to cry?" _

"_No!"_

_That was a lie. I could already see the tears building in her translucent blue eyes. They could too, by the looks of it. Their laughing was what caused Jane to break. A single tear spilled out and over her cheek. Grace, who I did know whose name now, moved forward and pushed to boy back. It didn't do much. He simply pushed her out of the circle and refused to let her back in. _

"_I'm gettin' her mother!" Grace then yelled, dashing off and carrying the hem of her green dress, allowing her to run faster. _

"_Ha! Mommy witch!" He laughed, rolling his eyes. "I'd like to see what she could do about this." _

_The group went into a fit of laughter, while he stood smugly; arms crossed and lips curved into a dark, wicked grin. But that smile slowly faded the moment another voice broke through the crowd, causing them to part and allow a pathway for the owner to the deep, dark, clearly pissed off voice. _

"_She might not be able to do anything about it, Hendrick. But I will," _

_There, moving through the simple pathway was someone I wouldn't have expected to look... So breathtaking. He was tall, but he always had been. Dark hair that was ruffled and a little shaggy. He was wearing a white pirate shirt, like the others; but his pants were black. A soaring black. Around his waist was a red piece of material acting like a belt. His eyes were the deepest of blue. _

_Alec had come to the rescue. _

"_Oh, and what are you going to do exactly, Aleczander? Put a hex on me?" _

"_No, I'm going to advise you to scurry along and learn some new insults. I'm pretty sure you've used that one already." There was a wicked glint within Alec's eyes, that caused my stomach to flutter. I had to fight back the giggle. _

_He put his arms around Jane, leading her out of the crowd. "Watch your back, Cecil!" Hendrick, I figured he was the leader to the group of morons. Alec peered over his shoulder, scoffing. "Watch yours." _

_I knew his threat held more of the scare factor than what Hendricks did. After all, Alec was under the impression of being a witch. I followed after him, after them; wanting to see more of their ways. Of how he was her saviour and what he would do to stop her tears trickling down her face. Alec rested her down onto a log that was obviously placed there for a bench. He crouched down in front of her, taking her face into his hands. I hid behind a horse and it's timber. Watching from afar. _

"_Don't let them get to you, Jane," He was saying now, quietly but loud enough for me to hear. Her eyes were closed, and her lips in a thin hard line. He was running his hand over her cheek, ridding them of the tears. Alec was such a good brother... _

"_I almost did it again... Like I did with mother. I had to stop myself.." Jane then said. It took me awhile to figure out what she said, since it was so low and quiet. But when I did, it made me all the more interested. _

"_That was an accident. Mother doesn't hold any bad wishes against you. You know that," He whispered back, leaning in and giving a gentle kiss onto her head. I longed for him to notice me, but in the presence of Jane.. That was hardly a good idea. In this time and this village, I figured I was probably the only person truly terrified of Jane. _

"_What if she tells someone..." Jane was sounding a little more desperate now. Her eyes were alight with fear. Jane of the Volturi, well... Should I say __**future**__ Jane of the Volturi, scared of gossip? Well, this was weird. Alec let out a low chuckle, enough to take the air out of my lungs. _

"_You know she would rather die than tell a soul," _

_Jane nodded. _

_Alec smiled, taking her hands and kissing both her knuckles. "Were you having fun with Grace?" _

_Jane shrugged, looking slightly bemused. "She's gone to get mother." _

_In a graceful way, Jane stood up and walked with Alec in a direction I had to follow. "Then we shall go get her," he said; giving a small smile. _

_Again, I stayed hidden. Or, tried to. When Alec had caught Grace; told his mother it was sorted, he set on his own. Walking swiftly and quick. I followed, still in a trance. He ended up leaving the village; exiting the gates and closing in on the forest. Still following within the shadows, I found it easier to keep hidden thanks to the trees. Though, keeping sight of Alec proved to be more difficult than I would have imagined. He vanished several times, but reappeared on the pathway again. But one final vanish of him, he didn't reappear. I was forced to go out onto the path, and look around, in search for the boy._

_Within a blink; I was pinned to the floor. My head had received a rather big thud, but there was thankfully no blood spilled. Above me, was him. His face was mere inches from my own; holding a crafted blunt dagger to my throat. "You were following me," _

"_Guilty as charged," I half joked. He didn't crack a smile. _

"_Who are you?" He demanded, still refusing to let me free. _

"_Reny," I said quickly. He frowned, blinking. "Strange name," _

"_Yeah, well... I'm a strange person."_

_Alec paused for a moment, letting some pressure of the dagger from my throat free. At least now I wasn't in danger of gulping and cutting my throat. It was still close though, keeping me as nervous as I was previously when it was pressed right against my skin. _

"_Are you a witch?" He asked. _

"_You kidding? I wish. Then I'd turn you into a frog so you'd get the hell off me." _

_Alec seemed to be in a trance. Confused, for no one had spoken to him the way I had before. Plus, I stated I had a desire to be a witch. "So, you are not a threat?"_

_I tried not to laugh at his oblivious being. "Excuse me... Who's the one with the dagger to their throat?" _

_Alec looked to his hand, debating on whether to let me go or not. I prayed it would. When the blunt object was taken from my skin fully and he was standing up above me; he held out his hand. I took it, still believing this was my Alec. _

_On my feet, I let out a shaky breath. He put the dagger into a perch on the red material he classed as belt. "I am Aleczander. Son of the great Victor Cecil," _

_I half laughed. "The great?" I repeated, catching his full attention in that moment. He was clearly confused as to my bluntness. _

_I shrugged. "From what I've heard he isn't all that great," _

_Alec's eyes darkened, but that was due to the smoke from the village travelling through the air and forming clouds in the clear skies. "You're a strange girl, Reny. Where are you from?" _

"_Forks." I said without hesitation. His face was none the wiser. Ah, how could I put it? "... From the west. Far, far, west." _

_Alec nodded, "I have never heard of Forks before," _

"_Yeah, well... I have never heard of... here before." I retaliated. Alec let out a little scoff, giving a mere shrug himself. "We like to keep our village under lock and key. That way there is no threat," _

"_Apart from witches, I presume?" _

"_You presume correct," He gave a playful smile. "You are very witty for..."_

"_For what?" _

"_A girl," He replied, giving another devious look in my direction. I saw a flare building in his eyes, the same flare I repeatedly saw. "Are you positive you are not a witch?"_

"_... If I was, do you think I would tell you?" _

_Alec's lips curved, more so than what I had seen him do previously. In fact, he resulted in giving a full on dashing smile. "Touche," He said. "Where are you going, oh witty Reny from Forks?" _

"_Well... Where are you going, oh great son of Victor Cecil?" _

_Alec had a playful look in his eyes, as if he were enjoying this little... examination going on. Truthfully, I was enjoying it also. He began to circle around me, his eyes never leaving mine. _

"_I was planning on heading north, to the blacksmith in the next village."_

"_Oh, and why would you be doing that?" _

"_Mothers birthday is arriving. I have never failed in presenting a gift to her." _

_Aw, how freaking sweet! He loved to shower his mother with gifts! I felt a pang of... admiration within my chest. My eyes probably gave this away, due to the look I received from him. I returned my hard, toying, and best playful smile I had. "Then the blacksmith in the next village is where I plan on heading also," I said, in a confident tone. _

"_Oh, really?" He asked, putting his hands behind his back. Huh, he did this when he was a human also... "Well, we could walk together. Unless you prefer to stalk from behind a tree," _

"_Walking together sounds lovely." _

_Alec bowed his head, taking a stance beside me, linking his arm with mine and began to walk. The whole time, Alec was looking at me, his face beautiful with light and pure human features, and suddenly, a deep lurch in the pit of my stomach formed. It was just that quick... Even though Alec looked the same - only not the blazing red eyes and giving off the feeling he was a threat that could kill me any moment anyway - I knew he would never look the same to me again. At least... When he looked THIS human. Vampire Alec held nothing on this one. He was so... Humanly cute, it should of been considered a crime, seriously. That tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach was still there and still strong. Each second that went by it grew and grew. I had a feeling it would be there permanently, all thanks to a sight into this human looking boy called Aleczander. _

"_Tell me, Reny," Alec then said, pursing his lips. "Are all the girls from this... Forks as beautiful as you?"_

_Okay, Alec was just as charming as I knew. This was clearly a dream, but I didn't want to wake up. Not when I was getting compliments like this, causing my cheeks to burn a thousand shades of pink. "Well, you would have to be the judge of that," I replied._

"_Do you think I would be acting too forward if I asked for a second meeting?" _

_I seriously had to nip this olden talk in the bud. Or, learn it. Either one would be a challenge. "Hmm," I paused, giving a side smile. "I don't believe that would be too forward at all," _

"_Perfect. Then tomorrow, we shall meet again?"_

"_Sounds like a plan," _

_Alec gave me a flirtatious smile while leading me into the gates of yet another village. _

My eyes fluttered open to the gentle sound of rain hitting against the window. It was dark still. There was just a mere morning flare from the outside world, but it was very, very dim. The house itself was black. I could hardly make anything out, apart from the feeling of waves. That only came from one thing... Breathing. I shifted so I was looking up, being met by the a dark shade of red. My lips curved at the sight. "You didn't have to let me sleep on you.." I whispered.

"You looked too peaceful to move," He replied, just as quiet.

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock in the morning,"

Damnit. The rain was washing away all traces of the snow from the previous two days. At least, there would no longer be the threat of skidding on the road or slipping anymore. I figured Edward and Carlisle won't be as busy as they have been at the hospital. Due to the slip ups, car crashes, etc that followed with a snowfall. The car crashes were rare, but the slips weren't. Someone fell and busted open a head everyday.

I rested my head onto his chest again, yawning deeply. "Wake me up at six, please?"

"Of course,"

"... I was dreaming about you," I whispered, beginning to fall heavy eyed yet again.

I could hear the smile in Alec's voice. "I know,"

"My gift?" I asked, toneless.

"Yes," He replied. "Your imagination is very vivid. It almost looked like the real thing," he then said. "But, my mothers favorite colour was purple."

Purple. Like my top.. "Is that what you were going to say in the store?"

Alec nodded, letting out a short breath. "Yes,"

I let out a 'hmm,' noise, allowing my eyes to close fully again. "And Jane had a bear, the colour of the dress you were wearing... Not a doll,"

I smiled, nodding my head slowly. "Duly noted. G'night... Aleczander."

Alec chuckled lowly, I should have fallen asleep another feeling rose up in me. The same I had felt in the dream, making my eyes open and question myself. Eventually, I had to come out and say it. "Alec,"

"Mmhm?" He replied, flatly.

"Can we... stop with the Nathan thing?"

A silence followed before Alec spoke again. "Why? I thought you wanted him?"

He made me sound like a spoilt brat, wanting something I could never have. Making me feel like I could have it because it was in my grasp and all I had to do was play my cards right. "I thought so too, but I don't. Not the way I thought I did. It was just..."

"A childhood crush?" He finished my words, a hand beginning to run through my hair.

I nodded ever so faintly, not wanting to scare of the calming hand brushing at my chocolate locks. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"So am I... For Nathan. I am sure that the dancing you were demonstrating to him in that club was enough to hook him for life,"

I laughed, shifting in closer to Alec more. "Dancing is all it takes to hook a guy?"

"No," Alec then said. The following sentence was whispered into my ear, sending shivers right down my spine. "_You_ are all it takes to hook a guy."

I smiled, knowing I was probably blushing. Silence continued to prevail and eventually, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep once again.

—xXx—

Alec didn't wake me. I ended up waking myself up out of annoyance. I had five minutes to spare until six, but that wasn't why I awakened. It was the fact I had gone three hours without any dream. Nothing. I waited and waited and waited for a single patch of gray, smothering smoke.. But it was nothing. Then there was the second reason as to why I woke up. The sound of running water from the bathroom. Coming to the conclusion I would have to get up, I did. I went to the kitchen, ignoring the mental images of Alec in the shower a mere few inches from my stance. I poured milk into a bowl of frosties, filling it to brim. I needed to get my protein. Then it struck me, like a large wrecking ball. I hadn't fed fully, on the diet I preferred, in a while! God, what if I was forgetting what it was like to taste the deliciously sweet, yet tangy taste of an elk, or a mountain lion, or a bear...

The last two, we would be lucky to catch on a hike up through the mountains. Uncle Em was forever looking out for his grizzlies. I personally believed it to be his way at getting back at what forced him into becoming that he was today.

"Are you planning on making a waterfall of milk," Said Alec, bringing me out of my daze. I jumped, almost dropping the carton completely.

"Awh, crap!" I cussed, realizing I had come overboard and caused the whole thing to spill over. This was my problem when it came down to thoughts. I got so lost within them, I could be hit by a bus and not notice anything at all.

That was when I looked up and saw what he looked like. His hair was wet and ruffled, he must have been drying it with a towel. Yup, he was holding the towel in his hand. His arm was extended out, showing the long sleve of blackness covering any trace of skin. He was wearing his cloak, but it was different in some way. A lighter shade of clad black, and it was open; revealing his black shirt and purple waistcoat. His Volturi necklace was on display. Alas, I knew what this meant.

"Not coming to school today?" I asked, taking the towel he was handing me to clean up the spilt milk. He stood casually, leaning against the counter.

"I can't," he said, tonelessly.

"Why not?" I replied. If I sounded pushy, I didn't mean it at all. I just... depended on Alec more now, y'know. So, it was kind of expected...

"Because of one fatal reason, my sweet." I rolled my eyes at the new addition to my nickname list. I had signed on for one nickname, and was happy with it. Reny had become my new identity, rather than a nickname. But; Juliet. My sweet. My dear, etc. They weren't part of the package. It seemed the list was growing day by day. "I'm starving," I had to admit, Alec's eyes were a darker shade of red than usual, but that didn't stop me there. They were still red, therefore, he couldn't have been as hungry as when his eyes were black.

"You can hold it right? I mean, you said you were more controlled than my parents,"

"Yes, I did. But... When I've been thirsty; I've been in a castle full of vampires. No humans apart from Gianna, and I kept my distance."

Oh, well he had a point. I couldn't fight with that. I let out a little sigh of defeat and nodded; signaling my retreat.

Alec continued. "Besides, if all goes well; you may become friends with your... group again."

"I highly doubt that" I sighed, popping the towel into the washing machine. "Well, you'll be here after school; right?"

Alec scoffed, as if he had a secret joke. "Reny," and now we were back to the original nickname. "Don't you remember my promise? Walk you too and from school until I leave. That includes today. I shall meet you at the entrance of the Forest."

"Then we can spend all day together? Not just an hour?" I interjected.

"But of course,"

My teeth flared. Yay. All I had to dread now was the play auditions, which I had decided to do the scene the teacher wished to see, and a long day in school alone. What fun, I thought bitterly to myself. Things couldn't get worse though, right? My friends had basically made it clear there was no chance of us ever speaking again. The first day would be the worst, but after that... I'd get used to being alone.

"Would you like me to make you something else to eat?" Alec offered, turning his eyes to the countertop where my now bowl of milk and four flakes of cereal were. I rolled my eyes, letting out a gentle smirk. "Nope, this will fill me right up."

He snickered, continuing to watch me with dancing, dark eyes. A longing moment seemed to pass, and Alec sighed. Deeply, might I add. I would have classed it as a groan, if there were any hints of voice within it. It wasn't far off a groan, I'll tell you that.

"Fine,"

My brow arched as I reached over towards the fruit bowl, surprised they were all still ripe, in date and not moldy. I picked up an apple, peeling the sticker off and then taking a bite. "Fine?"

I repeated, the juices from the apple spilling down onto my chin. I went to wipe it, but Alec was the one who put out a hand, running his thumb over my chin and swiping away the excess. "Fine as in... I will accompany you in school today, I will be your partner in the audition and... If all comes down to it, I shall defend your honour if your friends proceed to ignore you,"

Well, that was unexpected.

"What?" I wasn't sure if he was messing with me or not.

"I said I shall come to school today.."

"With me?" I asked, still mystified.

"Obviously," He enunciated the word, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped. I made a mental note; around Alec... I kinda was mentally handicapped.

I was still stunned, never the less. "Really?"

Alec let out an annoyed sound- kinda like a grunt, I think- and narrowed his eyes. "Will you let me go get dressed?" he asked, intensely.

His eyes were so gloriously large, and dark, meaning a danger... But who doesn't love a small bit of danger? Yeah, I should have been worrying about my friends safety... But I didn't have any real friends now. Yes, Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon would forever be my friends; but Alec would be at my side the whole day. So, the thrill that he could kill everyone would be there, but I know he wouldn't... Hopefully. I tried to remember how to breathe. So far... Nil.

"Reny?"

I still couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded in response.

He smiled briefly, and then he turned; walking out of the kitchen and leaving me with my thoughts. God, once again... I was mind screwed by him. I had thought I was getting good at... coming to terms with how great Alec looked, talked, smelt and well... was. But, obviously not. He was _still_ able to screw my head up to the point it felt like mush. I just prayed to god he didn't do that during the audition. Wait a second... Did he say he would be my...

I replayed the scene in my head; and sure enough... Alec did say that! My heart skipped a beat, making my breathing all the more hard to catch. Well, today would be weird but awesome at the same time. With Alec as my partner, I would get a role. No matter what it was; I'd get one and then it would be prom. I had a small idea, but shook it off. Now that I realized I wasn't as infatuated with Nathan as I believed I once was, maybe... If Alec was still around, he could be my prom date. It wouldn't be like a date-date; with slow dancing and that crap. But... Friends. Of course, Alec would never agree to a thing. Hell, he had done enough for me already.

I took another bite into the apple.

—xXx—

Alec was ready in no time. He simply shoved on a new shirt, probably one from my dad's wardrobe. Wasn't sure, but it fit never the less. I decided this time I wouldn't get a piggyback ride off him. Instead, we'd walk. Side by side, while I fretted about with my bag. To say that my nerves were going mad was probably an understatement. I didn't know what to think, do, act or feel! Everything was going insane. Possible conversation's I could bring up if Ivy did so much as look at me, or even breath in my direction. I doubted that would happen though. She did seem a little... pissed at the fact I said Chris was more interested in having a laugh than taking up a serious relationship. Because when it came down to Ivy and love... She was very, very serious.

"Can you stop doing that?" Alec said out of the blue.

I looked to him, finding his dark violet eyes on mine. "Doing what?"

He paused and nodded towards my hand; still on the bag. I didn't understand what he was on about; then adjusting it again; I heard the rattle of my keys. "Oh," I muttered. "Sorry."

He let out a little breath, his eyes moving straight onward. "Will you tell me what's gotten you so.. nervous?"

"Do I really have too?"

"No, but then again I have been wrong in your choices before."

I arched an eyebrow. "Really? When?"

As far as I knew, Alec had grown to know me better than I knew myself. He knew I didn't like to be moved when asleep. He knew I didn't mind people tapping into my dreams every now and then, because lets face it... I wasn't much of a 'dirty' dreamer. Sex dreams just didn't come to me. He knew that I didn't like to be under constant attention. He knew I was easily annoyed and he knew I took friendship seriously. More seriously than my own life. I think that much was certain; since I was doing all I could to say in Forks, even though people were probably beginning to notice.

His lips turned into a smirk. "I was certain you were obligated into getting Nathan, clearly not."

I frowned. "English, please?"

Alec let out a low, soulful chuckle. "I was sure you wanted Nathan more than anything. I was wrong,"

"Oh, well..." I tried to think of a snappy comeback, to renew my faith that he had never gotten anything wrong about me in the past. "I thought that at one point too, so that isn't your fault."

A small silence infiltrated, while birds chirped happily from the tree's above. Alec was the one to clear his throat, making me blink. "Well, never the less, tell me."

I gave a sigh, shrugging. "I'm... Not sure how things are going to go. I mean, I haven't once sat at a school table without Ivy there, or Shannon or Suzannah. It's going to be... hard."

Alec nodded slowly, bringing his chin up higher. I supposed he was just stretching his neck. He was walking with his hands behind his back again. I guess there was no way in breaking this habit.

"Well, I could take their senses away from them; and not return them until they realize what a mistake they have made."

"So basically... came to their senses?" I laughed.

He nodded. "Pretty much impossible when I am around, but we could give it a shot."

"As nice as that offer is, Alec... I think I'll pass," I continued to laugh; nudging his side gently.

Alec's face was light and beautiful, and before I could let out a breath; my mind instantly fluttered to in the dream. The moment I truly saw a _human_ Alec smile at me; the light beaming into his blue eyes, the gleam off his white teeth, the true happiness in his whole being. That feeling I had in the dream... Well it was back. I gulped slightly, bringing my eyes away. I'd try and forget about it. I mean, it was normal right? I was sure everyone got butterflies around Alec. That he made peoples stomach twist so much they wanted to throw up.

Thankfully, the opening came to my salvation. God had a feeling I would be needing luck today, and I mentally thanked him for that. First the nervous feeling about going to School and not being able to talk to my friends; and now this... This unpleasant feeling that continued to twist inside me. What the hell was that?!

"What do we have first?" Alec asked, thankfully taking my mind off the whole stomach situation.

"Uh," I had to think for a moment. "Oh god... English,"

"And then.."

"History," I nere enough laughed. Alec flashed me a smile, obviously pleased he would be seeing his number one fan again.

"And after lunch we have Drama."

Yes. I had time to practice with Alec in English; in the same classroom as Nathan, then after filling my stomach and dealing with the fact I wouldn't be sitting with my friends anymore we would go straight to Drama and perform it. Thankfully though, Alec had managed to drill countless lines into my brain. I wouldn't need a script if Miss. Wood or Mr. Herd or whatever teacher it was giving scenes out; allowed me to do the balcony scene. I seemed to enjoy that one most, especially when with Alec. But, I would have to try my best and _not_ laugh.

When we arrived, Ivy's car was there; but the bell had gone so they had probably gone inside. I was seriously in love with God at this point. English class was pretty much the normal routine. Nathan smiled at me, managed to get a high five off Alec as he passed, following me to our seats at the back. They were still going on about Friday and apparently; Brittany was forever boasting at how Alec had taken full pleasure in allowing her to rub herself down him. When I looked at Alec for confirmation, he just scoffed.

Mr. Herd eventually came in, saying his normal 'Morning all, take your seats' and 'How was your weekend.' The usual groan off 'uh-huh' sounded, and the class began.

"Now, I would like one person from each table to come to the front and take a slip from this bowl," Mr. Herd brought out a... Well, there was no other way to describe it. It was a goldfish bowl. Inside the crystal was numerous white slips, all folded so that the inscription within the fold wouldn't be saw.

"When you open them, you will find the scene of which you will be performing in front of Miss. Wood and myself after lunch. The rest of this lesson will consist of your learning your scene and I recomend that you continue learning them through lunch also."

Oh, great. Well, I just hoped one of us had a lucky dip and got the balcony scene. "I will call each table one at a time and the person chosen to come pick a slip will come forward. No one open it until everyone has a slip in their hands. Understand?"

Another groan echoed out. I mentally laughed. Mr. Herd was forever teaching in front of a hard crowd. He started with the front. Protocol. Nathan was the one to get up and pick a slip, and so on and so on.

I leant back into my chair, letting out an exasperated sigh. Alec just merely looked at me. "Would you like me to go up there?"

"Do you have a magical talent next to your paralyzing skills with reading through folded paper?"

Alec let out a low, amused laugh. "Sadly no. But at least you have the most experienced partner."

"Touche," I mimicked in a toneless soprano. Again, all I received from Alec was a little laugh.

"Miss Cullen and Mr... Alec," Mr. Herd eventually called out, I glanced up from my slouched position. Alec was still looking at me, and when my eyes found his; he gave a beaming smile and stood. Well, I take it that he was the one off to get the slip. Oh well, less attention on my behalf. As always, while Alec walked down the aisles of the tables, eyes were on him. I even noticed a few girls on the right side of me bite their lips or their cheeks blush and eyes widen.

Alec dipped his hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip, then casually walked back to me.

When he sat down, he held it with his thumb and index finger only. Probably waiting for me to take it and be the first to open it. I was too busy with my fingers crossed.

'_Please be the balcony scene. Please be the balcony scene. PUH-LEASE be the balcony scene!'_

"Alright, does everyone have a slip?" Mr. Herd called once the final girl had sat down. He looked around, finding everyone twiddling their paper in their hands. "Okay, now open them. Read the context and one by one, tell me what you have chosen so I can write it down and hand it back to Miss. Wood,"

He with Nathan again. Nathan unfolded the paper and cleared his throat. "Act... Three? Scene one? A public place? A battle between Tybalt and Romeo?"

Mr. Herd made a 'Oooh,' noise and wrote it down on a clipboard. Nathan continued to chuckle with his friends. I supposed; the whole group could get into that one. Next was a girl, shy, by the looks of it, and her friend. She too, looked shy. She let out a shaky breath and opened hers. "Uh... Act four, scene three. Juliet's chamber. The farewell to the nurse." She whispered. Again, Mr. Herd nodded and wrote it down. This continued for several minutes. No one had gotten the Balcony scene. So lets just say my fingers got tighter and tighter as it went round. I wouldn't be surprised of my fingers broke by the end of this.

"Right, Alec," He nodded. Okay, this was the time. The balcony scene was still up for grabs. Lets just hope God loved me still. Alec gave me a smile; which I returned and then closed my eyes tightly. Alec did the same as Nathan, but I figured he just done it to annoy the hell out of me.

Clearing his throat, Alec unfolded the paper, to what I could hear; and spoke. My heart froze in sheer hope.

"Act five, scene three. The kiss and the final goodbye."

**Kill. Me. Now.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow. Wasn't expecting to get those reviews within the same day! Well, here you go. CLIFFHANGER. Muwha.

Again, I've run wild with muse today and ended up writing all the way to chapter twenty three! That's when the real action starts. Now, to tell you or not to tell you what chapter Alec's POV is in... Perhaps I should let you wait with anticipation. What d'you guys think?

REVIEW! (:

**-C.H.**


	17. Chapter XVII: The choice

Chapter seventeen: The choice.

There had to be a mistake. I mean, there was no way in hell I could do that scene! Especially not with _Alec_. People turned in their chair, gaping at the way he read it effortlessly. Nathan turned too, with his mouth open. I took no notice to the loathsome frown he was casting Alec's way, but when his eyes met mine, looking very glum. I looked away again, towards Alec. He was looking at Mr. Herd, brow arched.

"Ah," Mr. Herd cooed, "The defining scene. I hope you both do it justice." He began to write it down onto the clipboard.

I quickly snatched the slip from his icy fingers. Hoping that maybe, in some way, he had read it wrong. That he was just playing some cruel joke. But alas, there written in some tacky, old fashioned cursive handwriting said: _Act V, scene III. The kiss & the final goodbye. _

My heart fell in that moment. Like, seeing it for my own eyes made me come to realize it was true. Instantly my nerves went haywire. I had thought the walk to school was bad, but they were nothing compared to that. I tried to think of the many times I had actually wanted Alec to kiss me, but it didn't help. It just added to the nerves. There was no other way to put it; I was shitting myself.

Eventually, it came out that some girl and a Jock, who was sitting boredly in the chair had gotten the Balcony scene. I'd be surprised if the Jock could read.. Never the less, the girl seemed thrilled she was getting to do some romantic scene with a popular.

"Now that you've all gotten your slips you may begin to practice." Mr. Herd called. That chatter almost started instantly. I, didn't however. Instead, I stood up; despite the confused look I was receiving from Alec. Clearly he didn't have the problem with the scene like I had. Walking right to the desk where Mr. Herd was sat on. Yup, not in his chair, but on the desk. Our teacher, I believed, thought he looked cool. I cleared my throat, signaling that I was there.

The brown haired male looked up through his designer glasses. He didn't look more than twenty seven, maybe twenty eight. From what I could see, he had little wrinkles under his eyes; probably from lack of sleep due to the content grading of school papers, etc.

"Yes, miss Cullen?"

I gave a polite little smile. "I was wondering... If I could change the scene Alec and myself got,"

Mr. Herd arched his eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that? It's the climax of the whole thing."

Okay, had he been having secret meetings with Alec? Because I was sure Alec said the exact same thing once upon a time. I shook that thought from my head and shrugged. "I know, its great and everything but..."

"But what?" Mr. Herd interjected; his eyes now narrowing.

"I can't do it," I said quickly. "I just can't."

"Renesmee," He said; placing the clipboard down and facing me fully. Great. "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do. Picking it at random is the fair way. I'm sure there are others who aren't happy with their scene but they aren't complaining."

"Yes, but they don't have to _kiss_ their partner." I know I shouldn't have been arguing, but that wasn't the point. The thought of kissing Alec might have been appealing once to me, but now.. It just made my head spin and my legs want to collapse.

Mr. Herd's eyes flicked to Alec, who was leaning casually back in his chair, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space. He looked back to me, and I saw the edges of his chapped lips curve. "From what I've heard of your friend, Miss Cullen, any other girl would die to be in your shoes."

My eyes widened. Oh god.

"Now, I'm sorry but the scene you got is final. Now go sit down,"

"But,"

"Another word, Miss Cullen and it's a detention. Go,"

Against better judgement, I scowled at him. He didn't seem as phased as I hoped, though. I let out a irritated breath, turned and walked back up the aisle. My palms were tingling with the want to hit something. Which was strange, because I wasn't a violent person. So, that must of shown how annoyed I was by this. Slumping down into the chair yet again; Alec came back from whatever planet he was on.

"No use?"

"Why ask? You probably heard everything."

"Indeed, I did. He's right you know," Alec said, smugly. I turned my eyes to him; lips in a hard thin line. "Right about what? The scene we got being the climax? I know. You said,"

Alec let out a low chuckle, but shook his head. "No, about the other girls wanting to be in your position."

He had to be joking! Alec was a lot of things, but I wouldn't of classed him as vain. But the way he said that, it almost sounded as vain as aunt Rose. "Careful, Alec. We don't want your head to explode due to that growing ego," I snapped.

He just gave a smirk. "As much as an ego boost that was, Reny. I simply meant the glares you were receiving while walking down and back up the aisle."

I frowned, taking a short look around. And Alec was right. I caught four girls giving me daggers. They instantly looked away, but I saw them. I wasn't the only one, I thought icily. Alec had gotten a hell of a look from Nathan. I slumped further into my seat, letting out a deep sigh.

A few moments of silence etched on in, but then Alec shifted in his chair; looking right at me. "So, shall we?"

I rolled my eyes, giving a shrug.

So much for God loving me today.

—xXx—

When the bell rang, I was the first up out of my seat and out the door. Alec was closely behind, but I didn't really care that much about that. I just had to get out of there. Mainly because the tingling within my palms only seemed to get worse when Mr. Herd was near. He had went around, checking that we were all working. The urge to hit something was slowly proven to be that I wanted to hit the _teacher_!

The moment I was out of that classroom I felt slightly better. I was still annoyed, very nervous and not to mention angry. Surely it wouldn't of been so hard to give ma a simple scene. I couldn't as much as the girl who had gotten the scene I wanted; because she was one of the girls giving me a little glare. I knew what she would want in return for giving me the scene. She would want Alec in return. Yeah, she was happy she got a romantic scene with a popular, but a kiss with Alec? It was probably 100% better. So, I was screwed. No matter how to put it, I would be forced into... A; either messing up the audition, not getting a part and then moving. Or B; Kissing Alec.

Sure, B didn't seem all that bad. I mean, like Mr. Herd had put it; kissing him was probably the dream of many girls. But all those girls had probably kissed a guy before. I hadn't. I wouldn't know what to do or how to do it! Worst thing was; it would be in front of an audience!

"You need to calm down," Alec said; keeping up with my pace easily. We had to walk too block B, outside into the winding alleys separating the school into sections. Usually, there was a corridor you could use to stay inside. But, some kid had slipped and busted his head open, apparently. So, that was closed off for the janitor to clean up the 'spillage.' Plus, once it was clean it would still be hard to go through. Alec had said he was hungry. Just the littlest whiff of blood in the air and not inside someone's skin could probably make his cool slip. I was sure I didn't want a school massacre where Alec killed pretty much everyone in view to ease his burning. On second thoughts... Maybe he could go munch on Mr. Herd for a while...

No. It doesn't matter how pissed you are at him, he doesn't deserve death... Yet.

"Do I?" I snapped back up to him. Alec held the door open for me, his expression hard, but I saw the mocking look in his eyes. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It was nice, but then again; I did like the rain a little more than what I should. But, this wasn't rain. It was mere constant moisture.

"You know, I should be offended." Alec then said; following me out. He was staring straight forward, squinting his eyes into the rain.

"Of?" I mused, uninterested.

"You seem like it's a punishment to receive a kiss off me." He was still looking ahead, his expression totally emotionless. I hated it when he did this sometimes.

"And?" I scoffed, crossing my arms while turning sharply round a corner. A set of stairs were coming up. I studied his face, looking for any signs of emotions that I could read. His eyes seemed to narrow. That's all I got. He glanced down to me from the corner of his eyes, that were still narrowed. "Am I that unappealing to you?"

"For god sake, Alec. What happened to the whole lecture of it being 'respectable' that I don't want my first kiss to be with the _wrong_ guy?"

His eyes danced. "So_ I'm _the wrong type of guy then?"

I took in a deep, sharp breath. "I don't kiss dead guys,"

"Evidently you don't kiss living ones either," he smirked.

Another flare of anger penetrated throughout me. My palms again started to tingle. This time, I would give a warning. "Alec, I'm going to slap you if you don't shut up."

"Well, I'm simply addressing the fact that perhaps kissing me wouldn't be the worst thing. Since.. We're friends, we've already _almost_ kissed four times like you said—" I cut him off, quickly.

"_**Almost. **_See, doesn't mean we did. Or wanted too."

"Who didn't wish too?"

My eyes returned a little narrow. But out of confusion. "Wait.. What?"

The left side of Alec's lip quirked skyward. "You seemed more than willing while you were drunk,"

I realized we had stopped walking and I was staring at him; glaring. "See, theres your defining statement. I was **dr-un-k**." I enunciated every syllable, wanting him to get the full picture.

Anger flashed in his eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humour gone.

"You are completely impossible to please, Renesmee." He said, his voice icy.

I turned my back and started to walk away again. Going up the steps. Alec was reluctant to follow, but he did eventually. "Wait," he said; still following. I ignored him. "I'm sorry. I understand fully. I don't see myself as a suitable suitor for you either. But," Alec gave a little pause. I was listening, but still walking angrily through the rain. "There isn't anything we can do. I would suggest switching with someone. Perhaps that... Girl who got the Balcony scene?"

I laughed. "Are you kidding? She was one of the girls killing me with her eyes."

Alec nodded. "I saw, yes. But there is no harm in asking."

"Oh, there is every harm."

"How so?" Alec said; stepping in front of me and holding open yet another door. I walked inside, the warmth instantly penetrating my cheeks. I rolled my eyes. "Lets just say, if she could do things with her eyes; I'd be dead... And you'd be naked."

"Oh," Alec said, his lips forming into a small 'o' shape.

"Yup. I wouldn't just get the scene I wanted. I'd lose you and get some jock that is Nathan's friend, who would end up switching with Nathan; thus me getting a romance scene with Nathan when my friends are adamant I have something going on with you. Therefore, making me out to be some... slapper."

"So, it ties down to.. Kissing me or moving away?" Alec questioned, a brow arching while he walked beside me.

"Pretty much."

Alec looked on ahead, his lips pursing for a moment. I thought he was trying to be funny, but when his eyes turned to me; I saw that he had been thinking. "What if I took away your feeling? Then it wouldn't be classed as a kiss? Just merely a touch that you wouldn't feel."

"As tempting as that sounds Alec, I really don't want to be senseless in a classroom full of human's while you're hungry."

Alec scoffed. "That might be wise,"

I nodded, walking into the classroom. Mr. Yates was sitting in his chair, eyes on a book on the civil war. I held back a scoff. Obviously trying to catch up to when Alec had owned his ass. Heading into the back as quietly as I could; Alec had other ideas. "Morning," he replied tauntingly towards him. Mr. Yates looked up with one hell of a look. For a second, I thought I saw the second look of lothe pointed towards Alec.

Alec gave him a polite smile, however. Walking right to the back and sitting next to me. "So we're basically stuck in a corner." He muttered, tucking himself in more.

I nodded, sighing freely.

"Well," Alec said. "The choice is entirely up to you, Reny. Whatever you decide, I will go along with happily."

Great. So, yet again; the choice was up to me. I could tell Mr. Herd and Miss. Wood I didn't feel comfortable with the scene and therefore didn't wish to do it. But that would mean I would have to move or I could just go along with it; get the first kiss out of the way, but then end up showing to my friends—because lets face it, in highschool, nothing was private.— that their suspicions of something going on between me and Alec were correct, meaning there annoyance with me would just go on forever. There would be no hope in hell that they would talk to me again. So, no matter what; I would end up losing something. Option A; I'd lose my home and going to prom. Option B; I'd lose my friends, thus no real reason for me going to prom or staying anyway.

I rested my head onto the table again; this time I had no worry about Mr. Yates pulling me up on it; since Alec was still in teasing mode. I doubted he wanted to be the laughing stalk of the classroom again.

"What do you think I should pick," I whispered; knowing Alec would hear. People were beginning to arrive, noisily.

"Well," Alec paused, leaning back in his own chair. "I'd evaluate the options and go with the one less painful. Decide to yourself which would be more easy to do. Kissing a dead guy," by this point, I had turned my head to look at him. He flashed me a little wink. I held back the need to roll my eyes. "and staying in the your hometown for a bit longer, or moving away; starting afresh and still have your... Lip virginity as you put it,"

I scoffed, then letting my eyes roll. I wanted for it to seem that it didn't help, but it did. He had a good point. Which one would be worse. That is what I would have to think about non stop until the final moment when stepping into Drama. As soon as that moment came, I would have to make up my mind. What made it a little better was the fact Alec had said he would go along happily with whatever my choices were. But now, I was left thinking as to what would be worse. Would kissing Alec be so bad?

I held my breath, letting my eyes adjust while sitting up and looking towards Mr. Yates as the lesson began. The civil war, yet again. Alec's lips turned into a little smile, I noted. Well, at least I'd get a little laugh before my mind exploded with over thinking. Mr. Yates made a statement, and Alec's hand raised instantly. Here we go...

—xXx—

The next hour consisted to Alec correcting Mr. Yates. Mr. Yates losing his temper and asking Alec to hold back the comments. Alec replying with he's just trying to get the best education for himself and others, Mr. Yates asking him if he was implying that he couldn't do his job, Alec replying that he was implying that; and he could probably do a better job while being asleep.

Lets just say, Alec had gotten himself a new nemesis. I would of hated if it Mr. Yates actually challenged Alec, for he would be the one made a fool out of. In fact, never mind that. Alec would've happily ripped his head off, and I knew he happily would have; because during the last few minutes of the lesson; Alec had to change his contacts; letting me get a glimpse at just how dark his eyes had gotten from this morning. They were very, very close to being almost pure black.

But still, I again, was the first out the classroom. Mainly, because I was dragging Alec. Another debate on Mr. Yates teaching skills would most probably end up with Alec being called to the principal's office; thus hims being alone with a human, and I doubt we would have a principle for very much longer if Alec was alone with him.

In the corridor, people were passing and giving small looks; but I payed no attention. What I payed attention to was slamming Alec against my locker and giving him the devil glare. Or, my attempt at a devil glare. Weird, how last time Alec was here I was the one against the locker; now it was him. I guessed the tables were turning. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Why? It's not my fault that excuse of a qualified teacher is feeding you false information. Filtered and false. Albet he got his qualifications in a barn house," Alec replied rather rantivily.

"And so what? He's still a teacher and he is expected to have respect. Mr. Yates might be a jackass, and as you say 'false' with his lessons, but it's his job. And he's pretty scary when he loses his temper, so lay off."

Alec scoffed. "His temper? Ha. Reny, to be fearful of that blood bag is hilarious. You would be able to rip his head off within seconds,"

"Yes, but I wouldn't."

"And why not?" Alec frowned, but the laugh was still in his voice.

"Because he's my teacher and I respect him,"

Alec gave me a little look and smirked. "Well, I hope they have better teachers in your new school; because I would hate to be friends with someone who was fed all the wrong information."

This time, I was the one who frowned. "Teachers in my new school?"

Alec rolled his eyes. "I saw the little doodles in your book, Reny."

"Oh, really?" I scoffed. "I thought you were too infatuated with arguing with Mr. Yates."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't watch you. You seemed to be moving towards the 'Option A'" He said effortlessly. When my hand holding him to his locker had fallen, he didn't move. He continued to watch me, intensely. "And, if I'm not mistaken option A was to move away."

I let out a small scoff. "I might have changed them around. You don't know what option is which."

Alec's lips quirked again into a small smile. "Then would you be so kind as to telling me what Option A is?"

"Nope." I replied smugly, popping the 'p.'

Alec frowned and rested his head back onto the metal locker. "You are very, annoyingly, stubborn, Reny."

"Get used to it." I smiled up towards him. Alec's eyes deepened into my own; almost causing my breath to hatch, but I was too busy smiling up towards him to notice the fact Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon had wandered on past. Figures, they'd see us in a moment like this. Never the less, when I did eventually realize they had seen me being all 'staring up into his eyes' and crap; I felt bad. Alec did his best as to keeping my mind from it. In fact, he went onto a subject of being late just to piss Mr. Yates off even more. I had been paying attention, I always did when he was speaking. But my attention was stolen when Alec looked up, gave a polite smile and turned emotionless. A gentle tap appeared on my shoulder; making me look.

Nathan stood, his eyes sheepish, head bowed down like some puppy who had been in the wrong. God, he basically was a puppy! Bella had always said Mr. Ne- I mean, Mike was like a golden retriever, and Nathan was his son... So he was a puppy; in some way.

"Oh, hi, Nathan." I gave the best friendly smile I could.

"Hey. Uh, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure." I turned so that I was facing him.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly. "... Alone?"

Well, that was weird. I took a glance behind me. Alec was still standing there, emotionless. "Can I?"

He nodded. "Sure, I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

Then he did probably the most strangest thing within the whole time- well, near enough strangest thing- I've known him. He kissed my head, and walked on off into the crowd. I was left stunned, and blushing. When I turned and saw Nathan again, it hit me as to why he might have done that.

The look of total betrayal moved on over him. His eyes were alive with fury, to what I could see. He did his best at hiding it though, I'd give him that. Giving me a gentle smile when my eyes were on his. But I could see through the cracks.

"So, uh... The scene you got,"

"Oh, don't remind me." I half laughed.

"You're not really going to do it, are you?"

I gaped at him, brow arched. "What?"

"You can't do it.."

Oh god, it was the Jacob thing all over again.

"I mean... It's Alec. He's your friend. You said yourself that you and him have nothing going on and stuff. That _he_ wishes. You kissing him would be like... letting him win you,"

"Win me?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah... You're not going to do it, right?" Nathan asked, his eyes beginning to burn yet again. I then realized just how deep I had gotten into this. But breaking it to him now would be like tearing his heart from his chest. Alec said he liked me, Nathan proved that he did, and I was left to be the one to break it too him. I should have never agreed to letting Alec string him along if I wasn't sure I wanted him in the first place. Well, I was sure back then. But now? Oh, god. What did I want?!

"Honestly..." I said, glancing down to the floor, "I don't know. It's complicated Nathan. If I don't, I lose everything. If I do, I lose something else. It's... a matter of deciding what means more to me, being around people I love; who will probably hate me, or leaving and never seeing the people I love again."

Nathan looked at me none the wiser. "You're confusing me, Reny."

I shuddered at the nickname. It had gotten infectious to everyone apart from my family. It was almost... sickening to hear Nathan call me that, when he was basically bitching about the guy who invented the most amazing nickname I had ever gotten!

"See, it's confusing full stop. I need to think if I am, or if I'm not or if any of it's worth it and... Ah, my head hurts. Right now, all I can do is be around Alec. He's all I have left now," I shrugged.

"Yeah, I heard about the little argument you had with Ivy," He said in a rather bemused tone.

"News travels fast," I muttered.

"What d'you expect. It's high school," He shrugged.

I half nodded, bringing my hands up to my face and running them down slowly. "Things should be cleared up by Drama. That's when I'll _have_ to make a choice."

"Yeah.. I suppose, but Ren?"

I looked up to him. "Yeah?"

Nathan leaned in quickly; aiming to kiss my kips. Luckily, though.. I moved my face away in time so that he kissed my cheek. He pulled away slowly, his eyes boring into mine.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Nathan shrugged. "It's... cool. It's not the right time. I can wait, though."

"Yeah... Lets just hope it's not longer than what you want it to be," I muttered, giving a fake laugh. He gave a gentle chuckle, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "So... Do you want to walk to meet Alec with me?"

I nodded. "Yeah... I'd like that."

Nathan grinned, giving me a smile that wasn't as dazzling as I used to think it was. It was nothing compared to the gleaming grins I got from Alec. There I go again, thinking about him. I know I said that we should stop with the whole Nathan thing, mainly because I was unsure if I actually wanted him, or wanted anyone at this point. I was so close to moving away, and this final choice would define if I leave or not. Nathan was a nice guy, anyone could see that, he was popular, and funny, and sweet, and caring, and god was he a good football player. I was once like every other girl in the school. I wanted the Jock, I dreamt about being with the guy who could make a touchdown within five minutes of the first half. The dude with the bright smile, the one everyone liked. But now... I didn't know what I wanted.

Nathan went on talking about the next football game, coming up on Friday. Asking if I was going and stuff like that. Telling me his plans for after the game. Usually, one of the team members or the laid backs held a little party. I'd never been invited before; but he did invite me. I wasn't sure if it included bringing Alec, but I said I'd think about it. Then, when we walked into the cafeteria, I looked around for Alec.

At first, I couldn't see him. But I wasn't looking in the right place. The place I didn't want to look. He was by Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah. They were grinning up at him; while he leaned on the table. His lips were moving quickly; but I couldn't pick out what he was saying.

"So, uh... D'you wanna sit with us?" Nathan sounded, bringing me out of my trance. I glanced towards the populars table, finding Brittany's eyes instantly. She was glaring, like always. Though, there was more fire and fury in her orbs than what I had ever seen before. Mercedes was texting again and Amber was playing with her hair. She did look up, smile at me, then go back to whatever she was thinking about. If she was thinking at all...

"I think Alec just wants to sit alone for today. Maybe next time,"

There was a glum look in his eyes, but he nodded none the less. "Alright. So, see you in Drama."

I nodded. "You bet,"

He smiled, and left me to fend on my own. Instead of walking over to Alec and my former best friends, I went to get water. I decided, tonight, I'd have to go out and get something real to eat. The effects of not feeding on blood were probably taking hold. Hey, maybe that was why I was so snappy lately, and not able to come to a choice on whether I should stay in Forks longer or not. See, there was a reason for everything. I picked up a bottle; placed it on a tray and moved onward. I got a sandwich, since I was rather hungry.

"Boo," A voice whispered into my ear. I didn't need to jump, or turn to see who it was. Alec did it too often to scare me anymore. "So, I had a chat with your friends,"

"I saw." I muttered, grabbing an apple.

"They miss you,"

I laughed. "Its only been a day,"

"You missed them a mere hour after having the argument."

Damnit. "How do you know they miss me?"

Alec's lips curved while I walked past; towards an empty table; far from both the populars table and Ivy's group. "I could tell,"

"You could tell," I smirked. "Yeah, totally believing that."

"Honestly, Reny. I've seen the look of grief a million times before."

"And how have you?" I asked, taking a bite from the apple. For some reason, Alec's eyes went to my chin. Probably wanting to see if the same incident of this morning happened. Too bad, I was careful. His eyes moved to mine again, taking my bottle cap again. My teeth clenched.

"Your forgetting my job, Reny." He smiled, vigorously. "When we execute someone, in most cases; they have friends. When the friends find out, they have that look in their eye. Thus, I know what it looks like."

I rolled my own eyes. "Alec, the people you kill and the people who are their 'friends' are probably their lovers or mates, whatever. I don't think Ivy loves me like that."

He smirked, shrugging. "I suppose, but she does miss you. They all do."

I nodded ever so slightly; taking another bite out of my apple. Alec turned his attention to the bottlecap; giving me a chance to glance back to look at my friends. Ivy was looking at me, her expression hard to read. For a moment, I thought I saw her lips curve, but she looked away again. Letting out a sigh, I turned back; suddenly feeling sick. I pushed the tray away, and took the bottle. "I'm going hunting tonight."

"Oh, what are you hunting? Old? Young? Teenage?"

I frowned. "Alec, that isn't funny."

He smirked, shrugging. Not once did he look up. "Well... I'll come with you, if you like?"

My eyes grew wide. "You'll try the animal diet?"

That's when Alec looked up; humour all in his face. "Hell no,"

Again my eyes widened. This was the first time I had ever heard Alec remotely cuss. I felt slightly... Impressed. I made Alec cuss. I WAS AWESOME! "I'd rather-"

"spend a thousand years under Janes illusion of pain, I know. You've said." I cut him off, finishing his sentence for him while rolling my eyes.

He smirked. "What I mean is, I'll accompany you, and you with me; when I set off to hunt."

My heart froze, my eyes felt like if they grew any wider, they'd fall out. My stomach twisted at the mere thought of watching him kill something. Someone..

But then again, I did want to see what Alec looked like when he hunted. If his eyes went wild, if he was elegant in the process of taking someone's life, if he was graceful when going in the for the kill...

"I don't know if I could resist hurting someone myself. Even when we do the blood type test in Biology, it irritates me. What if I lose control,"

Alec brought ah and to my face, catching my attention quickly. His eyes captivated mine in a hypnotic stare. My stomach was twisting still, but now for another reason.

"If any of that happens, I will stop you. I give you my word, Renesmee. You can trust me,"

"I don't like death..." I whispered.

"It's a way of life. I do not go for the young ones anyway. Just the low lifes. The ones who would be in a better place if they weren't living, etc. You know.."

Well, that wasn't so bad... right? I slowly, and hesitantly, nodded. He smiled, then dropped his hand from my face; continuing to play with the bottle cap. My heart took forever to slow down, but it did eventually. But was only made race up again the moment the bell rang, signaling Drama.

Alec walked beside me, held open doors, made me smile on the walk to the class. He was trying to keep my mind off the choice, obviously. But at the end of the day, I would have to come to one. No matter how much I wanted to run off and hide in a closet, I'd have to pick one. Kiss Alec, stay in forks but lose my lip virginity. If I had kissed Nathan, I wouldn't of had this problem. It wouldn't have been a big deal; right? Damnit, I wished I had kissed him now. Or not kiss him; move away and start a new. This was far too much for me to pick, I mean... I was fifteen! I didn't want to make choices that could take effect on my life, and crap like that! I just wanted to have fun, relax, keep my friends cool... Be normal!

Alec let me walk into the classroom first, and as expected; Mr. Herd was standing talking to Miss. Wood, her cheeks were flushed. Maybe he'd finally found his balls and asked her out. It was clear she liked him too, since... She was forever being clumsy around him. I never understood how they didn't see it. I mean, surely the speechless looks they gave one another said it all. The way they smiled at one another, etc. I knew, I'd know right away when I fell in love. If I ever fell in love, that is. If I stayed in one place long enough.

The seats; that no one really used; had been moved away. So, it'd be like always, sitting on the floor against the mirror, watching on the little wooden stage that Miss. Wood always stood and done her lessons on. She was sitting on the side though, on the steps; while Mr. Herd stood towering over her, chatting away while she giggled. Their moment was ruined the moment the class began to flood in. Alec and I sat right up against the mirror, far away from the found. Little groups of people sitting together began to form. Nathan strolled in; with his friends, chatting over who gets to stab who and such. I even overheard that Nathan had been nominated by the group to be Romeo. So, that would be interesting to watch.

"Alright, class," Miss. Wood called, her voice frail and fragile. She wasn't wearing her usual green parka over a shirt and plain gray trousers, but she was wearing a skirt! Sure, it was still gray, but it was a skirt. Also, she was wearing heels. She had a tight fitted jacket, more like a suit for business, over a red shirt. Her hair was straight, instead of it's usual frizzy mess. And she had new glasses? Designer ones too. Well, what d'ya know. Miss. Wood was actually pretty behind the hair from hell, and the glasses that I doubted anyone from the 1800's would've worn.

"So, Mr. Herd gave you a brief of what's going to happen today. Basically, I'm going to call you up one by one, you perform and I write down how well you did. By Wednesday there will be a bulletin outside on the notice board saying names that are to return for a call back. Understand?"

A groan of 'yeah' 'mhm' 'yep' sounded. I just let out a gentle breath, resting my head against the mirror. A cool touch surrounded my hand, and with a little look, I smiled towards Alec's hand taking hold of mine. I glanced towards him, like he was to me. He didn't need to speak for me to realise what he was saying. _Be calm. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you all the way._

I used my gift to channel into his thoughts. Projecting my own of the snowfall, and me hitting him with a snowball. Basically, that was his answer to his look. It didn't help with any choice to be made, it only made the decision all the more troublesome. But then again, a choice in kissing a guy wasn't nearly comparable to the choice Alec would have to face by the end of this mission. I had befriended him, I had gotten to know him, I had basically made it all the more harder for Alec. If it did come down to my death, surely Alec would be pulled both ways. Wanting me to be alive to stay his friend, but needing me dead to keep the vampire world safe. This choice was nothing compared to the one he had to make, so I was really acting like a child.

I had to stop doing that. Acting like a child, I mean. I was forever doing that, making rash choices, doing stupid things. I hated it when people treated me like a child, but I was always acting like one. Alec was right, how could I expect to be treated like an adult if I was forever acting like a three year old. This had to change. I had to prove to everyone I wasn't a child, I wasn't a little kid and I could stand on my own two feet. That I didn't need anyone infiltrating my choices in things. I would do the mature thing and be a grown up. Starting with this choice. My mind was set on what I was too do. I wasn't going to be a kid, I'd be a woman.

"Okay, Renesmee and Alec;" Mr. Wood called; once Nathan and his friends bounded down from the stage. It took me a moment to realize I had zoned out completely, missing their performance. Well, that sucked. I was strangely looking forward to one of the Jocks getting stabbed in the chest. I was sure Chris would of taken that too a whole new level. His acting, and playful skills were just... Well, you know. He didn't take anything serious.

Alec was the first to stand; pulling me up with the hand he had been holding. I dropped his hand, and made my way up towards the stage. Silence rolled on through, since this was probably the scene that everyone was dying to see. Would she go through with it, etc. All these questions I heard as I walked past and onto the stage. Standing on the center stage, I cleared my throat. Alec stood beside me, waiting for my choice.

Moment of truth. "Act five, scene three. The kiss and the final goodbye,"

Alec glanced to me, giving a gentle nod. He believed I was going to say no. Well...

"Starting with Romeo's farewell," Yup. I had made up my mind. And by the look on Nathan's face, he knew my choice also. I laid myself down on the prop bed, getting comfortable.

"Ready when you are, Alec."

* * *

**A/N:**

So... Being PM'ed to update, since I'm WAY ahead of you guys with writing kinda got to me. So, yup. As an early present for being amazing readers, you didn't just get one extra chapter this week. Here's another. Another cliffhanger. Sorry guys, but I just LOVE doing these. But it keeps you interested, right?

Anyway, my goal is to at least reach 215 reviews before the next chapter. Think you guys can be amazing and do that for me? Besides, there might be another little treat in there for you! Anyway, you have Nikkie Volturie to thanks for this update. Hope it's worth it.

I love you guys. (:

**-C.H.**


	18. Chapter XVIII:Lions&tigers&bears, oh my

Chapter eighteen:

Lions and Tigers and bears, oh my.

If I was able to look; I'd probably see that Alec was more stunned than myself. But, it was time I took responsibility in my own choices. Besides, it was best if I got the whole first kiss thing out of the way. And Alec was right, in a weird, kinda off-putting way. Who else better than him to share it with? I mean, I trusted him, we were friends and it's not like it would mean anything. I wasn't in some fantasy that I ended up marrying the dude I shared my first kiss with. I was in the real world, where I have come to realize, isn't as pretty as this magical fantasy world I have in my head, where the grass is green and the skies are blue, and I don't glow in the sun and my parents don't sparkle and they actually age. Where vampires didn't exist and we were all large, tree hugging, flower loving, sunbathing, large happy family.

I suppose you could see where my fantasy world and my reality were two completely different things. It was time to face the real world, to let this first kiss thing be over and done with; and like I said; who better to do it with?

_I can think of someone,_ my subconscious bellowed. _He's tanned, tall and he doesn't go around, numbing the ass of people, then dazzling you with those beady, red eyes of his._

Jacob? Pha. No. Not in a million years. _Why not? _it hissed.

_Because... I want _Alec_ to kiss me._

Ah, yes. The sweet sound of my own body, mind and soul accepting. Of course, my subconscious gasped in pure and utter disbelief, but I was too happy with myself to even consider taking its preferred characteristics into mind. Nope, I wanted to kiss the dangerous, charming, admittedly sexy, coy, emotionless, prick that had only ever brought complete and utter thrills to my life the moment he stepped foot into it! Oh yeah, I think it was time. By me admitting this to myself, I also ended up admitting something else too.

I... Kinda, maybe just a little bit, liked Alec...

I waited for my head to start screaming like my mother and father probably would if they found out. Yeah, they would seriously go insane. Not because their little Renesmee is growing up, I was way past that a long time ago, but because of who I chose to be attracted too. Oh, but could you blame me? Just look at him. Standing above me, from what I could see through peaking, squinted eyes. He wasn't looking at me though. But I was of him. His tall, posture correct, intense burning eyes, hard fixed jaw. Alec, by all means even in account of what he is capable of, was an angel. I had to zone my ears slightly, in order to try and figure out what was going on around me.

The other students were reeling by this sudden, quick spur of the moment choice. I was rather proud of myself, to be honest. Taking Alec, the class, and I'll bet Mr. Herd. Considering my attempts to terminate this scene all together. Yup, I'd say I earned myself a few brownie points. _Or Alec points..._

I grin to myself mentally, finally; my subconscious is now on the same page as me. And it agrees now, that Alec is by far the best looking guy I doubted I would ever have the luck in kissing. Yup, I'd say that was my choice set in stone now.

Alec was speaking now, his voice bringing me out of my mental hug of glee with my subconscious.

"... Actually, I'd prefer it if I was not involved in this play. By all means, grade me on my work, etc. But I do not wish to take part in the play."

"But Alec, my dear;" Miss. Wood clearly wanted him to do otherwise. I figured she's only just realised how great his voice sounded. Thus, imagining what it would sound like saying lines from William Shakespeare.

Trust me, Miss. Wood. It is a whole lot better than what it is in your imagination. Seriously, better.

"Think of what it would look like on your College application," —I had to hold back a snort. College? Alec? Don't make me laugh. — "If you were to be involved in a playwright. Especially a William Shakespeare classic?"

From what I could see, there was a ghost of a smile on Alec's lips. I tried to look towards Miss. Wood, to see what her reaction to the little quirk of his lips were, but alas, she went right back into talking.

"Think about it, my dear."

"I have, a great deal, ma'am," Oh, he was using flattery. "But, with all due respect, acting really isn't my thing."

Oh, what a cheap lie you play, Alec. You have aced acting like a human, you have aced playing the best friend role to me, and you have ultimately aced becoming friends with Nathan and his friends. You are practically living an acting job! Miss. Wood continued her debate, which Alec seemed to be thrilled about. Maybe he was having second thoughts on the kiss, being taken back that I actually agreed to go along with it. I bet he was waiting for the bell to ring...

Oh well, I was too busy mentally hugging myself at the fact I had gotten a commotion started, made everyone surprised that quiet, little old Cullen was taking a stance and making a mature choice. If only I could replay their faces.

Eventually, I was stolen from my mind when Miss. Wood gave in, agreeing to grade Alec but not add him to the call back list if he were in anyway obligable to be Romeo, which; he would be. By god would he be.

"Well, why don't you take it from Romeo's death. From the line of 'Eyes look your last.' ; Renesmee, are you okay with that?"

Hmm, I guess that maybe Alec would get graded at how he said those lines and at how still he could be. Which, was no problem for him at all. Alec was an ace at looking dead, like a statue, or just totally emotionless. I peaked my head up and gave a polite smile. "Perfectly alright,"

Alec gave me a little glance; and I held his gaze for a moment. Just a moment, to leave his lips pressed into a hard line. Oh, did I make him nervous? EXTRA BROWNIE POINTS!

I let my eyes fall closed yet again, listening for his cue. And it came, like heaven falling from the sky. His hand took hold of mine. I could tell by the way it was held he was sitting down, his back against the little prop bed. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace, and lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death. Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide. Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark. Here's to my love." Alec said effortlessly, it more or less coming out like a breath. From what I could tell, the movement stated that he had pretended to drink something. Or maybe Miss. Wood provided him with a cup or something. I tried to hold back the need to shrug.

"O true apothecary, Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss" A cold, gentle touch on the back of my hand causes, with no fault of my own, a shiver to travel up through my body. Electricity is raging through me like wild fire at the mere touch of his lips on my hand. But all good things come to an end, seeing as the moment his lips were there, the next they were gone. "I die." He whispered, and his hand fell limp, being torn from mine.

It was complete and utter silence. Everyone seemed to be engrossed, waiting for the next move.

Miss. Wood skipped ahead, her hoarse voice sounded choked up. Was she... crying? Aww!

"The lady stirs."

On cue, I batter my eyes and sit up; gazing around at the many students looking at me. Nathan was glumb, but just as entranced as the rest of them. Well, who knew they could have been so... entertained at a project.

"O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am." I looked around again, projecting the look of a longing passion burning inside. Somehow, I succeeded. "Where is my Romeo?" I breathed out.

Mr. Herd makes a movement noise, casting everyone to look his way. I held back a giggle.

"I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep: A greater power than we can contradict hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away. Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;" — I graze eyes with Alec's emotionless body, and he did infact look dead. Severely dead. I quickly climbed out of the 'death nest' as it is written and rushed to his side; clasping at Alec's hand, running a hand over his cheek. I saw no movement in his lips. Damn, Alec was good. In his hand was in fact a prop cup. And on his belt, a wooden shaped dagger. Well, at least I could play it right.— "and Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns: Stay not to question, for the watch is coming; Come, go, good Juliet," Miss. Wood read, rather dully, but at least she tried.

Mr. Herd made the noise again.

"I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away." I snapped, still holding at Alec.

Again, silence entered the room. I moved to Alec's other hand, taking the plastic thing.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:"

I held the thing to my lips, tipping my head back and looking for any liquid. Of course, there wasn't any.

"O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after?" I pushed the cup away, taking his hand yet again and holding his palm against my cheek and closed my eyes, giving the best morning face, but still looking if I were thinking I could manage. I felt, which almost made me smile, Alec's thumb move in a gentle crease. He was basically saying I was doing a good job! I snapped open my eyes, bringing his hand to my lips and gently kissing his clasped hand. "I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make die with a restorative."

Okay, this was it. All eyes closed in on me, with deep, and utter intense. I even felt Mr. Herd and Miss. Wood's eyes piercing my way. Oh, well... I couldn't get cold feet now. Gently, I closed in on him. I placed a hand onto his cheek and mimicked his work on my cheek. Stroking my thumb across his granite smooth skin. Alec's lips twitched into a small smile, which no one saw. Resting my head against his; I inhaled a sweet breath that Alec let out— on purpose, no doubt!— and brushed my nose against his. Then, I let my own eyes close. Slowly, I closed the space between us. My lips pressed to Alec's, molding into the shape of his. His cool breath intoxicated me much more than it should, the mere taste of him caused a rapid burning throughout my body, some places I didn't even know could burn. For a small moment, I wanted to see if I could push the limits. Steering open his mouth with my own, but I knew that would never be acceptable. So, with a heavy heart, I pulled away rather light headed.

All eyes were large, almost drunk by that kiss as I was! Some of the girls were even crying!

"Thy lips are warm." I whispered, trying not to smile. No, his lips were cold, so cold it left me wanting more...

"Lead, boy: which way?" Mr. Herd called, since Miss. Wood was blowing her nose into a handkerchief.

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" I quickly grabbed the dagger from his belt, held it up into the light; my eyes wide and intense on it. Imagining it to be glistening in the darkness.

"This is thy sheath; there rust,"

And I brought it plummeting down towards me. Gabbing it into my stomach and holding it there.

"and let me die!"

I closed my eyes, and gently fell upon Alec's lap, resting the way I pretty much did on the couch. My head resting on his lap, and my body laying out. I let out one last breath, and after a few second a roar of applause crippled in. I sat up quickly, lips brightly into a smile. I did it. I did good in Drama and English, I kissed Alec and now, I was mature!

Alec sat up, giving a little bob of his head and returning to his stance. He offered his hand, which I took all too willingly. I stood, gave a smile; got a beaming grin from Miss. Wood and Mr. Herd and took my seat at the back of the class; against the mirrors. Alec followed, keeping his eyes forward. I crept my hand over to his, gently taking it. He flinched, which caused me to jump, but allowed me to take his hand none the less.

'_That was so much fun!' _I whispered using my gift.

His lips tweaked skyward.

'_Why didn't you want to do the play too? You're an amazing actor,'_

He let out a low scoff.

'_Will you tell me latter?'_

He nodded, and I smiled to myself. Turning my gaze to the stage, I watched as the next pair took their places.

The bell rang, indicating the end of class, letting us move on. Miss. Wood's eyes were still puffy from our scene. Alec didn't say a word though, he just smiled briefly, nodded his head at people telling him how great we did. That was all he did, but stayed close to my side. We watched others do their scenes, but none of which seemed to affect Miss. Wood the way ours did.

We wandered out of class since I was trying to avoid the obvious annoyance Nathan probably was showing. When we were out of the classroom, Alec's whole demeanor changed. He was tense, hard and emotionless. He even flinched when I took his hand. Obviously, this caused a frown to appear on my face.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"Are you sure? You don't seem fine. You keep flinching when I try to take your hand."

Again, he nodded. He didn't answer me with the conversation on how he was feeling, but changed the subject completely. "Was option A to go along with the scene, or not too?"

I blushed, typically. "Erm, to go along with it. I have too much to lose here,"

"That you do, Reny." He gave a gentle squeeze of the hand I had taken. Though he flinched when I took it, he didn't push it away; which was good I suppose.

"Come, one last lesson before we can retire and you can share the news with your family."

"What news?" I inquired, dumbfounded.

His lips gave a gentle ghost of a smile. "By the effect you had on Miss. Wood, Reny. You've gotten Juliet in the bag,"

"What?" My eyes instantly winded. Me? Juliet? No, no. I couldn't! "I can't play Juliet,"

"On the contrary, you can. Very well might I add. Probably better than the original Juliet hand picked by William Shakespeare himself,"

"That's flattering an' all, but Alec. I mean it... I can't."

Alec's eyes narrowed while he held open the door. "And why not?"

"Because..." again, my cheeks flushed a flush pink colour. "You're the only one I feel comfortable doing it with,"

Something sparked within his eyes. I don't know what it was, don't know why it happened and don't understand why it had the effect it had on me. My heart began to beat faster, and my legs felt like jelly. Yup, time to face it. If I hadn't of been sure that I liked Alec before the whole kissing scene, I did now. I, without a doubt, had a crush on my potential killer... and I couldn't have been more happier.

Alec let out a little breath, his eyes returning hard and composed. I hated it when he did this. Hid his true self from me, when it was too late. I had already seen the amazing, fun-loving, teenage self he never got a chance to be. Deep down, Alec was longing to be just like any other teenager. I was sure of it. "You did amazing, Reny."

That was all he said. We continued through the school; finding our class and taking a seat. I hated Geography, but it made it all the more amusing when Alec was pointing out little flaws in the way the teacher said town names, etc. I liked him like this. Playful, carefree, funny... But his demeanor didn't change at all. It still stayed hard and very wary.

—xXx—

Alec and I walked back in silence, though he kissed my cheek; which was a step up from the knuckles. But what got me even more; was the fact he did it outside my house. Uncaring as to who might be home or watching us for that matter. In my ear, he whispered. "See you in a few hours. Remember our hunting agreement."

How could I forget?! We were going to see each other in our most natural state! I was going to see how dangerous Alec could really be. Yes, I'll admit; seeing someone there someone else's life from them should be traumatic, and I should be repulsed by the very thought of it; but lets be honest here. Alec promised it would be someone who would thank him for death, he promised that if it got too much for me, he would stop and get me out of the situation. It was an experience I wouldn't, no couldn't, give up. Seeing a Volturi member in their most primal state. Where all sense of normality that lies within us, if we could even class ourselves as normal, left us. Letting us be what we really were, or what he really was. A predator.

The thought sent tingles up my spine, and reluctantly, I went inside. Bella was sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. Well, more or less. She was continuously flicking through the channels. "Hi, mom." I whispered, about to walk past. She looked up, her eyes light. "Oh, Renesmee. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Oh, well...

"Sure," I mused, stopping in my tracks. She turned fully to me, so both her legs were crossed on the couch, her glassy eyes piercing in my direction. I felt slightly uneasy, but I let it slide. "What's up?"

She gave a little smile to my tone, and rested her chin on her hands that were now resting on the back of the sofa. "Your father and I were worried where you were last night. Was everything okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Uhm."

"Did you stay at Ivy's?" She added.

There was no point in lying. I didn't like lying, I only did it when necessary, and even then... I hated myself afterwards. Plus, Edward usually found out about it a few hours later when my thoughts weren't guarded.

"No, I stayed with Alec..."

Her eyes hardened. Clearly, she was worried. I carried on. "Me, Ivy and the girls have fallen out. They.. think I was spending a little too much time with Alec. I don't blame them, y'know. I can't really tell them if I don't Alec could kill us all, but he was kind enough about it. He took me to the lake up on the 101,"

Her features seemed to soften. "Too tired to return home?" She giggled.

I nodded, giving a little laugh of my own and shrugging. "Yeah, sorry. Tonight though, he's taking me to Port Angeles."

"Oh? What for?"

Well, the lying thing had to break free now. I sighed mentally. "He read a book like... a million years ago and said I'd enjoy it. So, he wants to take me to get it. Let me read the back before buying it, y'know."

"Are you staying at the cottage again tonight?" Mom asked, cutting to the chase.

I shrugged. "Can I?"

Bella seemed to be a little hesitant but nodded none the less. "As long as nothing happened."

"Mom, Alec isn't into the whole... romance stuff. He doesn't believe in love. It was hard enough to try and become his friend. I doubt anything will ever happen between us," Not that I would say to her that _I_ actually **hoped **something would.

She gave a gentle laugh, nodding. "He does seem a little... older than what he looks."

Clearly, she was making a joke. Which I did laugh too. "You have no idea."

Her interest seemed to pick up slightly more at that moment. "Has he told you how old he is?"

I blushed, nodding. "Yeah..."

"Well then, come on. Spill the beans. Y'know, when I first met Alec and his sister, I got a sense they were old. Despite their appearance."

I again, laughed. "He said he wasn't _that_ sure of how old he was specifically, but he said he was born around the eight hundred A.C mark,"

Her mouth fell open. "That old!"

I laughed, nodding. "Older than Grandpa, I think."

"Oh god, yes." She laughed in return, giving a friendly smile.

I returned it happily and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "So, I need to get ready,"

Bella nodded, her features light and relaxed. At least now, her mind was put to rest. "I'm glad that him being here isn't scary for you, Nessie."

I blushed. Damnit, I needed stop doing that! "He's... different. Changeling, y'know. He's cool to be around."

Bella nodded again. She was forever doing that, I guessed that's all she could do. After all, I doubted she knew as much as I did revolving Alec. "Well, at least you've got a friend that looks your age and you don't need to hide your secret,"

"Our secret," I corrected with a smirk. She giggled, and watched me wander on up the stairs. The little chat with Bella was somewhat calming, since I can't remember the last time I actually sat down and had a nice old' chat with the mother. But never the less, I couldn't think about her all that much. I had to get ready.

When I was upstairs, Grandpa' was in his office. I popped my head in just to see if Edward was there too. The plan was to go unnoticed, but that never worked when you were in a house full of vampires. He looked up, his compassionate eyes locking on to me. "Oh, hello Renesmee. Do you need something?"

He put his paperwork aside instantly. That's what I loved about Grandpa' Carlisle. He always put family first, no matter what. The best at what he does, but also the best with his family. Edward clearly wanted to follow in his footsteps. "No, I was just uh... Wondering where my dad is?"

"Oh, he and Alice needed to head out for a few hours. Not to worry though, they'll be back soon."

"Where's Grandma?" I added, head cocking to the side.

"She's in our room, ironing some clothes," he chuckled.

I didn't understand why she was ironing, considering they would just be thrown out later on in the week to be made room for new, non-creased or worn ones. I smiled thankfully and Grandpa. "Well, I need to get ready."

"Off anywhere nice?"

I half smiled. "Me and Alec are going to Port Angeles for a while,"

"How lovely," He grinned, obviously reeling in the fact there was no intimidating feelings as to why Alec was here in the first place. Also, maybe, because Aro and Carlisle were really close friends. "Anywhere special?"

I shrugged. "The book store. Then we're heading back to the cottage and I may be staying there tonight,"

His brow creased. "Did you ask your mother?"

He must have been zoned out completely. Since... I could hear mom flicking through the channels again, hear her breathing, etc. Shouldn't he have heard me asking? I suppose, when Grandpa' worked... he really zoned into working. I nodded, my cheeks being taken over by heat. "Yeah, she said it was fine. As long as something doesn't 'happen.'" I smirked.

To my surprise, he let out a little laugh. "Your mother never ceases to amaze me. First, getting Edward out of his shell, Second, giving birth to you" — I tried my best not to flinch. I hated myself for a long, long time when I found out I was close to killing my mother. — "and third; her sense of humour hasn't taken any side rails."

"That's must be where I get it from," I half joked.

He nodded. "Oh yes. Edward didn't have a 'funny-bone' in him at all until he met your mother,"

I rolled my eyes at his 'funny-bone' statement. Clearly, he wanted to say the technical term, but suppressed it. Didn't think I was up to date with the body parts?

"Right, well... I hope you have a wonderful time. Tell Alec I said hello," he bowed his head.

"Will do," I flashed my teeth. "Do you want me to shut the door?"

He nodded. "Please,"

I did as I was told, and wandered on down the hall to my —well not really mine, since I was hardly in it— room. There, I changed into warmer clothes. A pair of baggy, grey sweatpants and a large jumper that belonged to Uncle Emmett over my tank top. I decided just to put my hair up. I looked about to see if I would need anything else... Nope. I was set. I went down the stairs, shoved on my sneakers that were at the door; since the last time I wore them, it was with a jog with the pack. Covered in mud, etc. They were clean now, though. I just liked to keep them by the door in case I was to be rushed out to run.

Mom looked up, grinning at me. She waved me a goodbye and I set on outside; letting the wind move about my face. I inhaled deeply, letting the fresh scent of the woodland around me captivate me whole. I walked, strolled more like it, towards the cottage. I wanted to take in the air more, but as soon as the house came into sight, my mind instantly began to do a competition. What would I want to take in more? Alec's breathtaking scent, or some fresh air that surrounded me every time I stepped outside the door?

My feet gave the answer, rushing me inside. When I entered, Alec was just walking down the narrow hallway leading to the bathrooms and bedrooms. My mouth almost hit the floor. His chest was bare, shimmering with specials of water running down his smooth, hairless— thanks god! Chest hair was such a turn off— toned, shaped and muscular chest. Yes, I'd seen Alec's bare chest before. Dream wise and reality wise. But the dreams were nothing compared to reality. My mind didn't do him justice. When I had last saw Alec's chest with my own eyes, it was for a brief moment; since he was putting his shirt on. This time, I was in full range of it. Not only that, on his waist; was just a mere towel. Clinging from his heavenly hips. I saw, what looked to be a small line of hair on his lower abdomen. I remember Ivy telling me something about this. A snail trail, I think she called it. Or was it 'a happy line.' I can't remember fully, but I know she went on about it leading you to the best part of the body_. There._

I had to shake my head to stop myself staring. In his hand, was another towel. He was rubbing his hair with it. Oh, he looked so at home. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hello, beautiful."

Wait, what? Did I just hear that right?! My cheeks flush, and I look down on myself. Sweatpants and one of Uncle Emmett's jumpers? He had to be kidding. "Very funny," I rolled my eyes.

He scoffed, going to the fridge. It amazed me, how comfortable he was with me seeing him... like this! Oh, the ache within my stomach was back. My mind instantly began to imagine immense heat, only causing the ache to grow more and more. "Orange juice?" He offered.

"Yeah... please," I mused, walking closer and taking a seat on a bar stool. Alec took out a glass, placing it onto the island and then pouring the liquid inside. He slid it over to me, then returned the bottle into the fridge.

"So, are you ready for a long night?"

I nodded again, teeth on show while I took a sip of the juice. Letting it down, I gazed at him; into his eyes, not wanting to look at any other part of him, for the heat, the images, the ache were still growing. Oh, how much I liked him.

"And, I asked Bella if I could stay here again tonight."

"Is that wise?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Alec, in a few weeks, days to you, I'm sixteen. Then, I can do whatever I want."

"Not _whatever_ you want, Reny." He smirked, giving a final shake of his hair; that lay in thin strands now, all clung together rather than in its usual silky, sleek way. I flushed and nodded, returning to my drink.

"So, what are we hunting tonight?" Alec then asked, tossing the towel he used for his hair to the washing basket. Perfect aim, and it vanished into it. I was in complete awe.

"Well, it's usually Elk."

"That's no fun. Come on, Reny. Give me a show. Take down a lion," He grinned. "A tiger... A bear."

"Oh my," I mused, happy with my idiotic childish ramble from the wizard of Oz. C'mon. Who doesn't love that movie?! Alec let out a low chuckle, but carried on as if it never effected him. Hard ass.

"Or better yet... all three,"

I flushed even redder than before. "I've never taken down something that big before..."

"Really?" He asked, a brow arching.

I looked down, which probably answered his question. "Well, there is always a first for something."

"Today is just full of 'first' time things, isn't it," I scoffed.

Alec flashed me a boyish, charming smile. My breath hitched in that second. "That it is,"

—xXx—

"Have you ate anything?" Alec asked, strolling through the trees beside me. He was dressed again, sadly. I could have stared at him like that all day. Thankfully though, that burning ache in my stomach had died the moment he put clothes on. But it was still here, I could feel it ever so slightly tugging at my guts to get my attention.

"Nope," I mused, looking up to him while walking.

His lips twitched into a smile. "Good. I want to see how animalistic you can be," He scoffed.

I was the one who arched an eyebrow. Yup, I stole his usual trademark look. "How what I can be?"

"Animalistic. Don't take offence, Reny... But you don't seem like the dangerous type,"

I frowned. Wait... Crap. "Is this a trick to see me be dangerous? So then you _can_ kill me?"

I couldn't help but clench my teeth and come to a halt. His eyes snapped to mine, burning. "You think that low of me?" He replied, almost as sharply as my own tone. "Renesmee, I have seen the way you act around humans, you a perfectly safe around them. I want to see what you are like in hunting mode," he merely shrugged. "You can think of it as the final test, if you like?"

I frowned. "Final test?"

He nodded. "Before I return to Italy,"

My eyes widened. "But... I... I don't want you to leave yet,"

His eyes softened, a look appearing on his face that I had never seen before. It was... different. A cross between joy and... fear? I tried to keep the thought of him leaving out of my head, for I knew I'd probably start crying. He was my only friend!

"There will come a time I have to return to the Volturi, Reny. You know that,"

"Yes," I nodded, compliantly, "But not yet! You've only been here almost a week. Maybe coming into two. You can't leave yet, I... I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" I cocked his head to the side, a playful look taking over his joy/fearful one. "And how do you intend to stop me?"

"By... Refusing for you to do this last test," I said quickly, crossing my arms and sitting down. His eyes flared. "Reny," He cooed, his voice sounding like pure velvet. I could have melted. "Perhaps you should get up before I carry you to Port Angeles,"

"No," I said quickly, sticking my nose up in the air.

"Reny," His tone was sharper, but still playful and enjoying.

I shook my head. "Not until you promise to stay until Prom,"

He let out a breath. "I'm not attending your dance,"

"Then I'm not moving,"

He let out a little growl. "You are annoyingly stubborn," he complained.

"You've said many a time," I replied, still not moving.

Alec was quiet for a few moments. A long few moments, actually. I had to peek up at him, only to find his eyes on me. For a moment, I believed I saw the look of... longing in his eyes. It was shielded instantly, though. "Fine. Lets make a compromise. I'll stay until your play,"

"Will you watch it?" I inquired, slightly interested in what he had to offer. He nodded.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I didn't believe you."

"Oh, really?" He teased, "And why is that?"

"Rule number one-oh-one of the Cullen handbook. Never trust a Volturi," I scoffed, teasingly at my own expense. He let out a joyful laugh that was music to my ears. God, I loved his laugh. It was so infectious, I found myself laughing too it also. "Alright, you have my word, I will watch your play."

He offered his hand out, which I took reluctantly. "You know, no one has ever challenged me like you do," He stated when I was on my feet. His eyes were burning into mine. "That's because I'm not afraid of you, Aleczander." I whispered back, just as darkly as he did.

"Oh, I know. Are you going to stop being a challenge?" He asked, eyes not giving anything away.

"I wouldn't count on it," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Good, I like being challenged by you." He winked.

"You're flirting with me, Alec." I whispered, eyes growing wide.

"I know,"

"Are you trying to play a seducing game?" I asked, heart beginning to race faster than usual. God, why did it always do this?!

"I may be, why? Are you willing to play with me?"

I hadn't seen this flirtatious, dashing, charming side of Alec since he first arrived in Forks. God, I've missed his seductive side! At the time, it bugged the hell out of me. Now... I wanted to play along. See who could mentally seduce one another more. With my mind reeling, and my nerves being eaten, I took all the bravery I had and lent onto my tiptoes, closer to him. "Game on,"

And with that, I took off sprinting. I doubt I will ever forget the look on his face at my words. Total bewilderment, darkness, hungry and... lust. Yup, I was playing him at his own game. And I was determined to win.

Alec was quick to follow, rushing after me with great intent. I picked up the pace, weaving in and out of trees. I knew his intent. He wanted to catch me and probably get me back for the state I left him in. Yup, payback was sweet. I managed to get him back for the many times he mentally screwed my head up. As I pushed on further, passing my limit of running; Alec was still on my heal, his lips curved. Then, I came to a halt. By now, we were far up in the mountains. All aside, running did help; especially since we were in some competition on winning something I didn't really understand. Alec came to a stop beside me, frowning. "Something wrong?"

"Shh," I put up a finger, my ears pushing out to listen even more. There were noises, four miles north. Gentle steps being taken, swigs being snapped under the weight. I inhaled deeply, and was instantly overwhelmed with the smell that Edward usually returned home with. "Mountain lion. They aren't due to pass for another week," I whispered.

"Perhaps this one is just moving ahead,"

My eyes sparkled with what it would taste like. Edward said it was as close to a human diet as we could get. Since... they were meat eaters. Weird, I know. But... Oh, I could only wonder.

"Let go, Renesmee." Alec whispered lowly into my ear. My eyes closed, continuing to listen. It was still moving. "Let the hunt take over,"

He was hoaxing me, and it was working. It was working far too dangerously. I could feel the tightening of my limbs, wanting to pounce forward and claim what could be mine. There was only so much I could take. "Let yourself feel the act of being a hunter,"

Alec was right. I always stayed in mind when I was hunting. I had never let myself fully go, in order to preserve my humanity. Thus why I only ever hunted on a friday, but that had been messed up thanks to Alec distracting me from my planned schedule. Again, a whole new different ache longed within me. It wasn't for Alec, but for this animal. I wanted to feel the flow of blood rushing through my own veins. I wanted to taste what it would be like for something close to a human— near enough, anyway— piercing through me. I wanted... to rip its throat out. It was as if Alec was teaching me how to hunt the way we were meant too. To let ourselves go within the hunt, and feel what it was like to be a true predator. I wanted it, no... needed it.

In an instant, my eyes snapped open. I closed of my thoughts and sprung into action. No longer was I sweet, calm and stubborn. I was a hunger filled animal, with the intent to kill.

I whisked on forward, ignoring the fact that Alec was now fully aware at how quick my reflexes could be. To be fair, I wasn't really thinking things through like I should have been. Taking on a mountain lion? I was fifteen, and had only half the strength as vampires did! Even for dad, it could be a struggle! But, at that moment in time, I didn't care. I wanted the taste so badly, it was hurting me. Closing in on the delectable animal, grazing away at its previous elk kill; I took no hesitance in waiting. I pounced, landing directly onto the animal's back, causing it to become startled and whisk about frantically. It's claws swiped up, trying to claw me off it's back; but it was far too late for that. I had a death grip around its throat; and quickly; I had flipped it over so I was above it; and as quickly as I could manage, I ripped into its throat. Crushing its windpipe in one swift move. Devouring it whole, and taking what was mine. The liquid was warm, soothing an ache that rested in my muscles. All too soon, the animal had ran dry. Evidently, I no longer longed to feel the impulsive rush of fluid running down my throat. I looked up, as if coming out of a daydream. Alec was there, waiting me with eyes burning darkly under the now dimming sky.

"That was incredible," He said, sounding slightly breathless. My own breath hitched in response.

"What? That?" I looked down to the dead remains of my kill beside me. Instinctively, I moved to the side further from it. Alec nodded, looking like a small boy seeing a new toy he wanted. I held an inward laugh.

"You did that so gracefully," he noted, lips formed into a devious little smile. "I only had to take its sense of touch away, other than that... You could have taken that down all by yourself,"

I frowned. "You numbed it?!"

"Would you have preferred it to have removed your delightful skin, Reny?"

Oh, right. "I guess not."

"Then, yes. I did." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest rather aggressively. Alec's look softened, and slowly he closed in on me; raising a hand and running his thumb over my lips. I was left stunned, obviously, but it became clear he was simply removing the excess blood that had trickled down my chin. He brought it back to my lips. "Open,"

I did as I was told, in a complete and utter trance. He set it thumb inside my mouth, letting my tongue react to the sudden burst of his skin and the blood. My lips closed around his thumb instantly, gently flicking my tongue over the tip of his nail; seeking out any remainder of blood. I heard his breath come to a stop and his eyes darken almost immediately. Oh, I really did like this look on Alec.

I bit down on his hard skin, watching his lips tweak up into a beaming smile. He pulled it from my mouth and brought it to his own lips; running his own tongue across the top; and putting the whole thing into his mouth. "Ow, you have quite some teeth on you."

I flashed them in his direction, and flushed many colours of red. He chuckled in response and then cleared his throat. "Alright, I believe it is my turn to eat."

All sense of humor was now gone. Alec was right, now... It was his turn to eat. Someone was going to be very, very unlucky to be out tonight. I let out a shaky breath, trying to calm my heart that had sped up over the past half hour!

"This is where the fun begins, my dear." He whispered, his eyes never swaying from mine. Alec set off, quickly into the trees and I followed, all too willingly. I had seen the fun side of Alec, the flirty side, the friendship side, the pissed off side and even the hurt, remembrance and caring side of him too. Now, it was time I saw dark, dangerous and the true killer side that rested deep within him. Time to see what Alec of the Volturi really was like when he was hungry.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Hey guys! So so sorry about this! My internet got fried due to the damn thunder and lightening, but as a result; you'll be getting an extra chapter.

Sorry again, but now it's back... Updates will be regular again.

**-C.H.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Promises, Promises

Chapter nineteen: Promises, promises.

Alec was a hunter. Carefree, but still dazzlingly graceful. He moved so freely through the trees, leading me towards Port Angeles in a out of mind state. It was as if I were watching him in a completely new angle. Well, I was. A angle where I appreciated every aspect that was Alec with great detail. I noted how even the most basic movements he made look sensual and elaborating. When it came down to being in the streets of Port Angeles, Alec crossed dark alleyways and crawled up walls. His nails gripped into the brick effortlessly, gliding him up as if he were simply crawling up them. Of course, I wasn't as fast at climbing as he was. So, even though Alec was clearly in hunter mode, he pulled me up on top of a roof. Then, he set on again. Leaping over gaps from rooftop to rooftop. He would peer down every now and then, clearly looking for a target. Eventually though, he did come to a complete halt, his eyes were glazed and his lips were pressed into a hard line. He was crouching, his hands resting in between his parted legs, barely gripping the edge he was resting on. It took me a moment to realize we were in the slums of Port Angeles. Where the drug dealers, the hookers, gunmen, etc all lived. There was quite a commotion going on below. I had to peek, just to see what Alec's crazed look was set upon. Down below, in the darkness was a male; battering against a locked door. Inside the door was screaming, a woman. She was pleading for him to leave. There was crying in the background too. Children. My heart instantly went out to them. Then, a sudden surge of anger rushed through me. Alec couldn't kill those kids! I wouldn't let him! But, when I looked at him; his eyes weren't on the door, or listening to the commotion going on inside. His dark, hunger burning black eyes were set on the male and the male alone. Every move he made, Alec's slits would follow.

"If you don't open this door, I will kill every single one of you in there, Allisa!" He man was screaming.

"I'll call the cops, Joe! I mean it!" she was yelling back. He was continuing to pound the door. I watched as Alec took a large breath, clearly sniffing out the area.

"Drunk," Alec whispered. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or himself. "Drugs," he added. Then, taking yet another sniff, his eyes darkened even more. "Armed."

Wait, what?! This guy was armed?! My heart began to race, frantically. "Armed with what?"

"Gunpowder," Oh shit. He had a gun.

"You're not going down there, are you?"

His eyes twisted towards me, daring and dashing all in the same. I tried not to swoon, even though I seriously wanted too. "If he doesn't go, the girl and her offspring will suffer."

That was all he said before giving a small apologetic smile. "You don't have to watch,"

With that, Alec lent forward; disappearing into the darkness. It took me several moments to spot him, but thankfully the gleam of his necklace gave his location away. His words continued to race through my head. If he doesn't, the mother and kids will. Then it all made sense. The threat the man made. He wanted to hurt them, kill them even. This family, if it could even be classed as a family, was suffering. Alec, in some strange way, was going to make things a whole lot easier for them. By removing the obvious problem.

I don't have to watch was what he said. Oh, but didn't he understand; I wanted too?! I wanted to see him in complete hunter mode. To marvel at how he could so easily take a life. The thought should have scared me, and it did... but it spurred me on all the more. Alec, being in complete control, showing me how dangerous he could be, it was something I couldn't bare to miss.

He was by the dumpster, hidden by the shadows. Watching his prey like some hawk. Then, casually as ever, he walked out of the darkness and into the light of a streetlamp from the end of the ally. He cleared his throat. "Problem?"

The man spun round, giving him a icy glare. "Get lost kid, or I'll do you in too,"

"Do me in too?" Alec mirrored, his tone full of amusements. "Oh, you can try."

"Don't test me, kid. I'll blow your brains out,"

Alec let out a sardonic laugh, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. This wasn't the laugh he did when it was just me and him. This was Alec as his most cold, most emotionless and most scary. I watched, transfixed. "Try, I dare you."

The guy was clearly taken back for the lack of fear Alec was showing. Inside, the girl was shouting on 'Joe.' Wanting to know if he was still there. The guy growled, well attempted too, and pulled out a revolver from his pocket. Before he could even come close to pulling the trigger, Alec had vanished to behind him. Oh, he liked to play with his food then...

He tapped the males shoulder; causing him to spin around and frown. "How did you?!" He screamed in panic.

Alec's eyes burned with fire, rage and complete and utter famishism. "Good night, Joe," Alec said quickly; and like a rocket; he lunged forward. Alec was still so graceful; so elegant. Even when the ripping sound of his teeth sinking through the skin and into the jugular cleared through the air. He clearly crushed the windpipe, for the attempt for the guy to shout for help was stopped. I had to hold my breath, for even at how cleanly Alec was doing this, not a single drip being spilled, the smell was still lingering up to me. God, it made my loins clench up. I wanted to spring forward and take the rest from him. In no time, Alec had finished. Quickly, he picked up the drained body and flung it over his shoulder. He climbed up the wall yet again, coming to me. I backed up from the edge out of instinct. He tossed the body onto the floor, which made a 'crack' sound. Probably the skull hitting the concrete. I cringed.

"Sorry," Alec said, his eyes now beginning to lighten from the darkness. I watched as the red began to eat away at the black. It was like a live show. A fight to be the dominant colour. "I'll be careful at how I put them down next time,"

Alec obviously saw my flinch. I smiled at him in response. "Shouldn't we dispose of the body?"

He nodded. "Not yet," he was watching down below again. The door opened, and the light haired woman; with wrinkled eyes, and a wet face peaked out. Looking for any signs of 'Joe.' Relief flooded around her, she let out a breath and smiled. "We're safe, girls!"

She shut the door quickly, and I watched as Alec's lips curved into a small, ghost like smile. "Now, we dispose of him."

Alec moved again, taking him and putting him over his shoulder. "You did well, Reny. Staying up here. I'm very impressed," he said; casually walking across the roof. I followed a few inches behind, eyes on him.

"Yeah well, it was pretty easy on my part. You provided quite a epic show."

"I do aim to please," he smirked.

"It would have been better with popcorn," I muttered.

"Perhaps next time, my dear."

"There will be a next time?" I almost glowed at the thought.

"That all depends on your choice, Reny. It's nice having someone to eat with, other than your family."

"We're not really eating together, we hunted..."

"I don't normally hunt," He said, scoffing yet again. "Our food gets delivered. We don't need to step foot out of the castle if we don't wish too."

"Oh, what a shame." I mused, beginning to catch up so I was walking by his side.

"Shame?" Alec repeated, looking at me. He was totally unaffected by the weight on his shoulder. Joe wasn't a small man. He was around four times the size of Alec. Maybe uncle Emmett's height. A size bigger, in muscle. Well, I wouldn't call it muscle. More fat than muscle. I watched in awe. "Why a shame?" he eventually asked.

"Then the world wouldn't get to hear you and your amazing one liners."

"I am good at those, aren't I?" he beamed quickly towards me, looking like an everyday human teenage boy receiving a compliment. Minus the four hundred pound sumo wrestler on his shoulder.

"Yup. Did you come up with that all on your own?" I scoffed.

"I did actually, right in the moment, Reny. It was all in the moment," he winked; and set on. I laughed, mainly to myself. Also mainly to him for making this topic funny. Alec really was a character, wasn't he? He was so different from everyone else I knew. I liked it. I liked him. I really, _really_ liked him. I rushed on after him, planning to keep up. But planning, and doing are two completely different things.

—xXx—

"You know, you never really told me about yourself," I said to Alec when he resurfaced from taking the body underwater to bury him where no one would find him. His hair was clinging to his face, while I was clinging to his cloak. His shirt was mashed against his body, hanging on for dear life. I momentarily swooned. "I didn't?" Alec replied, his eyebrow arching while walking from the water.

I nodded, unable to carry on speaking. I needed to catch my breath.

"I was pretty sure I told you everything the other night," he said rather coy and bemused.

"You told me about your past. That's not you _now_." I shrugged. "I'm just curious, y'know."

"When aren't you curious?" He scoffed. "Alright, what do you want to know?" He asked, taking the cloak from me.

"Everything." I mimicked his words from the day at the lake.

He rolled his eyes. "Specifically, Reny."

"I mean it, everything. Apart from your past. I know that. And that you love books, and don't see the problem with personal space. The basics. Your favorite colour, time of day, hobbies, if you've ever been in love... Y'know, after Grace. Like, as a vampire... Oh, and why you keep flinching when I take your hand,"

He frowned. "Alright. Lets go for a coffee and chat this over,"

Playfully, but out of spite, he put out his hand. I took it, and noticed he didn't flinch. Which, made him give me a I-didn't-flinch-then-did-I smile. Oh, he could be annoying. He pulled me up, and began to walk back to the main part of Port Angeles. "Or we could chat over this while walking,"

Alec's eyes narrowed, but he kept them forward so that I couldn't see. Pft, did he think my eyesight was that terrible? Now that his eyes were a burning shade of red, I couldn't take my own eyes off them. I loved that colour. I was slowly beginning to class that as my favorite colour. "The basics," Alec repeated. He let out a shallow breath, his lips forming into a tight line. "Favorite colour; red or black. It was blue for a number of years. Maybe seventy five. Favorite time of day would be dusk,"

"Why dusk?"

His eyes became alive with fire. "It's the breaking point of day and night. Just when the sun is about to evacuate the sky, its simply breathtaking."

Slowly, I felt my eyes moving up to the sky. We were perhaps an hour away from sundown, or dusk as Alec put it. Maybe I'd see what he was on about. "Hobbies," Alec then continued. "When I was four hundred and... nine, I enjoyed photography, art and such."

"Is that how you got so good at drawing?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I suppose, since that's all I would do when not out on missions as such."

"Sit in your room... drawing?"

He nodded, smirking at a thought. "Or leaning out the window, taking photographs of my fellow coven members in the gardens of the castle,"

"Stalkery." I mused.

He let out a little chuckle. "I grew out of that after a year or so, took time up with reading; which I still enjoy immensely." He shrugged. "I practiced the art of dancing,"

"Dancing? Like.. ballet?" I blanched, the thought of Alec in tights and a leotard being all too appealing.

"No," he smirked. "Waltzing, etc. I found that most people have their own way as to letting off steam," he shrugged. "Dancing was one of them, I enjoyed that; but it grew tiring after a few years."

"Then what?" I frowned, practically craving more information. He cast me a sideway glance, his lips pursed. "I began to terrorize my fellow guard members with my gift,"

My brows instantly pulled up. "How?"

"Blind man's bluff," he smirked. "Literally, blind.."

I tried to imagine what it would be like to be in a room full of light, or whatever, then suddenly the sight being taken from me. I instantly repelled from the idea. If my sight was taken from me, then how would I be able to look at his perfect face?!

"Then play practical jokes on the newer guards that had just joined."

I frowned, becoming more interested as he went along. Who could blame me? I had never stepped foot out of Forks, never wanted too; and yet he had travelled the world. He lived in Italy for christ sake! How more amazing could things get?! "They didn't know the castle all that well. I'd take their senses, move them to the other side and then leave. Let them try and find their way around." He scoffed, as if reliving the memory. I momentarily smiled.

"And, no. I have not. As a human, I only believed I loved her because I was weak and subsied to human emotion. Now, I'm above all that. I do not love, nor do I feel. If I am completely honest, Reny... I don't believe in love."

"You... You don't believe in love?!" I gaped, eyes wide. "But... But Bella and Edward, Aro and his wife.."

"Your mother was human, she could have loved easily. Your father... Well, I just see him as weak; no offence. As for Aro and Sulplica... They are not in love. Aro simply married her because he saw use of her being his mate. No love..."

"That's... so sad!"

"What is?"

"You, not believing in love. It's the only thing we have left!"

"That might be so, but I don't need it; nor do I want it."

Silence followed after that, and I felt myself growing more and more annoyed every time I thought of him not believing in love. Then it dawned on me the final bit of information Alec was to provide. The explanation as to why he keeps flinching when I, without telling him, take his hand. Of course, our hands were locked fine now; but that was because he offered it, so he expected it to come. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Alec?" I finally said, frowning.

"Yes?"

"You're not carrying on," I said, exasperated.

"There is nothing else to say.."

"You're being a brute, Alec. You know there is one more thing I wanna know."

"And what is that?" Alec asked, not moving his eyes from in front of him. I had half a mind to pull his arm from its socket; maybe that would get his damned attention!

"Why do you keep flinching when I take your hand?"

Alec let out a low scoff. "I didn't flinch when you took it mere moments before," he pointed out.

"I know, but at the school."

He shrugged. "Took me off guard, that was all."

"You? Off guard. You're a crap liar Alec."

"On the contrary, I am the best bluffer you will ever meet,"

Somehow, I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I simply rolled my eyes. "It's just that you were fine up until after the audition," I mused.

"Renesmee," — Oh, full name. He was being serious. —"Just drop it, okay? I've given you a reasonable answer. Stop looking into it more than what it is,"

I frowned, dumbfounded. I had seriously hit a nerve, but I couldn't understand why. I mean, it was a harmless question, right? It he was flinching at me taking his hand, surely he could tell me why, and then I could stop myself from doing it the way that makes him flinch. Like, maybe I was grabbing it too hard, or too soft, being a bit too forward... Oh, the possibilities were outstandingly large. "Fine," I snapped, letting out a bitter edge to my tone.

He glanced to me, his eyes as hard as my tone. "You're angry."

"Well done,"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing,"

"It clearly is," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop looking into it more than what it is," I mirrored, tone still hard. He let out a spine chilling sigh, grazed his thumb across my knuckles and continued to walk, dragging me along. "Is there anything else on your list you wish to know?"

I looked up to him through my lashes, finding his eyes now soft and sincere. How could I stay angry? I couldn't. I let a small shiver erupt through me before I could think. Alec instantly pulled up on it. Quickly, he took the cloak he was holding—since he didn't put it on when he took it from me— and put it over me. Warmth consumed me after a matter of moments. I began to go on with a list, which Alec happily went along with, giving mind numbingly great answers. I felt like, even more than what I did when he told me his past, I knew him better than before. We really were moving forward, even if Alec was holding back every now and again.

—xXx—

We ended up ditching the coffee idea, and heading back to the cottage. I was far too absorbed in the idea of learning more about Alec to even notice the fact we were now back in Forks and he was pushing the door of the cottage open, bringing me into the warmth. Pulling off his cloak; and putting it onto the back of the sofa, I gently fell onto the soft comforter. Alec wandered on it and put the kettle on. I was about to ask what he was doing, but he returned with a warm mug of hot chocolate, which I happily drank. When he sat beside me, he flicked on the T.V, and began to search through the channels.

"OH! STOP!" I yelled, quickly. Alec froze, his finger just on the 'next' button.

"I love this movie!"

"What is it?"

I gaped at him. "For a old vampire, you really are slow with the movies, aren't you?"

He shrugged, but continued to wait for my answer. "It's P.S; I love you. One of the best romance movies you will ever see... Ever!" Thankfully, it was only just beginning. Outside, the rain was picking up and hitting against the window; while it bounced off the ground; making sweet sounds. He turned up the volume.

"Alright, then you have to sleep. You have school tomorrow, remember." Alec mused, resting back and kicking his shoes off. I watched in a daze at how human he could be some times, even when he was acting like my dad. Gently, he placed his feet onto the coffee table; and got more comfortable. I eased in closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. "What's your favorite movie?" I whispered.

"I don't tend to watch movies," he muttered back.

"You'll love this one, you old hopeless romantic."

"Hopeless romantic?" He scoffed. "No, not romantic. Just hopeless,"

I frowned at his words, trying to process them. I chose not to question it, for Alec was sitting too sharply with me on his shoulder for any questions. I knew it would most probably cause more of an argument and it was best just to keep quiet. The movie began to role, which took my attention instantly.

—xXx—

When the credits began to roll, I began to giggle. I couldn't help it. That one line always got me. Alec looked to me, seriously confused. His brow arched, and his eyes immense with curiosity. "It's like kissing my sister.." I repeated the line from the movie, making him scoff.

Then his eyes lit up with what seemed to be amusement. "You're crying." He smirked.

I frowned, and shook my head. "No. I'm not?"

"Reny, you are." He raised his hand, brushed it under my eye, then showed me the shiny liquid on his finger tip.

"I had something in my eye!" That was the best thing I could come up with? Seriously?! He let out a laugh, which caused my cheeks to flush ten shades. He seemed to relax somehow. "Yes, Reny. You did... Tears."

I frowned, playfully punching his arm. He scoffed back, flicking his hand over my leg as an attempted hit back. Oh, he was interested in playing now was he? Again, I pushed his arm, causing his posture to lean to the left. I quickly jumped up; and flicked his head with my own hand. His eyes came alive in that moment. Daringly dashing. Almost like the way they did when we had a snowball fight. "Renesmee Cullen, you are in for it."

"You'll have to catch me first," I said quickly, then bounded across the house; hiding behind the other side of the island in the kitchen. Alec strolled in, his lips in a devious grin. He moved to the left, as did I. Again, his eyes flared. "I will end up catching you, Reny."

"I'd like to see you try,"

"Your forgetting I expertise in paralysis. I could easily stop you from moving."

"And you forget I can invade your mind with my vivid imagination. I could easily made you see a girly fantasy." I smirked, continuing to move to the left, then to the right when Alec switched directions. "Plus, that would be cheating."

"Who said I wanted to play fair?" He grinned, then quickly leaped across the island. I was too quick though; rushing back through to the sofa. He was right behind me; his proximity too close; causing me to fall back onto the sofa over the arm. I did manage to grab onto him; pulling him down with me; much like the swing incident.

"Got you,"

"You cheated." I whispered back.

His eyes continued to dance in mine. "Bad me,"

I brought my hand up, taking hold of his cheek and brushing my hand over his skin. His eyes didn't falter to close. "Do you think maybe... I could come see you?"

"See me?" Alec repeated. I felt the strands of my hair being played with. It took me a moment to realize that Alec had his hand in my hair; stroking it gently. "In Italy?"

I nodded, my own eyes dancing in his own. "Well... I'd have to think about that."

I scoffed, which only made him smile. "Of course. I find myself wishing I didn't have to return. This time away has been the best in my life,"

"Mine too," I replied. "If I could have my way... I'd have you be here forever."

"Forever is a very long time, Renesmee." He whispered, his eyes even more deeper.

"Not long enough," I whispered. I was sure my mom has said that to my dad before, but I wasn't sure. Hell, I didn't even want to think about them right now!

Alec let out a gentle breath, which invaded my face. Only causing my eyes to close momentarily. "Perhaps, you should sleep now." he pulled up away from me, pulling me up at the same time. "Go, rest now."

I watched him move to sit on the other end of the other side of the sofa; eyes set on the credits rolling down the screen. I sighed, and moved through the cottage. Then, grabbing the cover laying on my bed, I dragged it through the house and back to the sofa; where I sat down beside Alec; quickly, and wrapped it around us both. I grabbed his arm, moving it around me; so my head was resting partly on his side. He was gazing down at me, confused beyond the max. I looked up towards him through my lashes and flashed a grin.

"What are you doing? You have a perfectly good bed through the other room, Renesmee."

I shrugged. "I like the couch better."

His brow creased. "Why?"

"Because I can stay closer to you."

He let out a small scoff. "Go, off to bed."

I shook my head, hugging into him tighter. "Nope, I like it here."

"You're being stubborn," he whispered. I merely shrugged.

"My bed isn't really all that perfect," I added, heavy eyed.

"Isn't it?" He asked. I yawned while shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't have you there to hug into. I like your hugs," I mused. Nuzzling my head in even closer to him and letting my eyes close. "And your smell. It calms me..."

Alec didn't reply. He just kept still. "You're not going to go, are you?"

"I'm not moving, no. If that's what you're asking." he said, gently.

I smiled slightly. "Partly what I'm asking, but that will do for now."

He let out a low and gentle chuckle. Then, I felt a small pressure to my head and the feeling of his breath running through. Alec, as gentle as ever, kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight, Reny."

The moment he said that, I fell far into the oblivion.

—xXx—

I awoke to the gentle movements of breathing. When I looked up, Alec was looking down at me. His features were light. His eyes were violet. He had contacts? When did he put them in? I let out a little smile, while stretching my arms. "Hi," I whispered.

"Hi," He smiled back.

"When did you get contacts?" I asked, sitting up.

"Five minutes ago. I changed as well, and made you something to eat. We have school,"

His answer was so straightforward, yet it still left me in a total daze. I gazed up at him, bemused to say the least. Ah, school. Another torture full day of having to deal with the fact I couldn't sit with my friends, or tell them the latest on my strange life. Let them in with the information of my amazing trip with Alec. Not the one where he basically tore a guy's throat out, but resulted in saving a family; but the one where I took a photo of us. Which, was now my screensaver. Again, I slumped down while Alec got up. "Come on, it's only six."

I groaned, and watched him wander out of the room. I let my eyes close again, debating if I should get up or not. Without knowledge, I dozed. "Come on, Renesmee. We're going to be late."

I awoke to the stir of Alec shaking my shoulder. I sighed again, stretching out once more. "Late? It's only six." I repeated his words, sitting up fully this time.

"It was six.. Now it's seven thirty."

I was up within an instant. Seven thirty?! Crap! I had fallen asleep, for an hour and a half! Oh, damnit. I hadn't done this in god knows how long. I hurried out of the living room, almost tripping on my cover that was now on the floor. I must have kicked it off during the night. I quickly changed into a pair of clothes from my room, and was out in an instant. Luckily, Alec had a piece of toast ready. On the side, was what looked like a cooked breakfast, but it was plated up and covered. Ah, I felt seriously guilty in that instant. I should have gotten up when I was told, that way I could have enjoyed what Alec had took the liberty in making me. I took the toast, never the less. Thanking him, I chewed on it while shoving my flats on. A simple pair of jeans, and a blue hoodie over a plain white tee-shirt, was what I was permitted to. My hair was just shoved up into a messy bun, but I liked it none the less. I thanked every single day ever since aunt Rose showed me how to do it perfectly. I continued to eat the toast while rushing out the door. Alec was behind me, and before I could turn with a gasp; Alec was holding the thing I had forgotten. My bag. My lips curved sheepishly.

"Thank you," I whispered, taking it from him. He bowed his head, shrugging. "I believe the term goes 'You'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on?'" He arched a brow, mockingly.

"Are you mocking me?" I frowned. Alec closed the door swiftly, and it was then I got to take in full detail of the clothes he was wearing. Grey jeans, sneakers and a black leather jacket rolled over on top of his black shirt. Perhaps that shirt was Alec's favorite, since he was forever freaking wearing it! But who was I to complain, if you could even class this as complaining. I mean, I loved Alec's style. It was always so damn-mouth-droppingly-hot. But the leather jacket? Where the hell did he pull that one from?

"I wouldn't dream of it, Reny." He purred, causing my knees to want to buckle from under me. You dare, I warned them. I rolled my eyes towards him, which only caused a low chuckle to erupt from his throat. He took my hand and began to pull me along.

Eventually, when we arrived to school; everyone was out in the parking lot. When I say everyone, I mean my former lifelines; Suzannah, Ivy and Shannon. They were chatting idly to one another. Across from them, was Nathan and his friends. Mercedes and Amber were there also. Amber was flicking around with her hair, while Mercedes was texting away. I smiled sarcastically to myself in reminiscence to the time I actually willingly had a peaceful conversation with them. Alec had by this point let my hand fall adrift and sauntered beside me as we made our way towards the building. To my surprise however, Amber stopped with the hair flicking; and smiled in my direction. She nudged Mercedes, who too gave me a friendly grin. I just returned a sly, shy, confused and slightly concerned smile back, and averted my eyes back to where we were walking.

"They are watching you," Alec said rather tonelessly.

"Who?"

"Everyone." He smirked. "Your friends," he simplified. I took a small glance, which confirmed his words. They were watching me. I didn't take the time to look enough to see what emotion they were wearing, and quickened my pace. Alec held open the door when we reached it and I wandered on in.

"They might wish to speak to you soon, Renesmee." Alec said. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so wrapped up in trying to avoid their eye contact, for that will get you nowhere."

"Maybe I don't want to go nowhere."

"You and I both know that if a lie."

I glared up at him, but who was I kidding. Alec was right. He was always right. I gave a inward sigh, and nodded. "Maybe tomorrow," I whispered.

"When you find out you have gotten the part of Juliet?" Alec smirked.

"Which I won't be playing,"

"Which you will be playing."

"Won't."

"Will,"

"Will not!"

"Why not?" Alec frowned, his eyes piercing into mine. My breath hitched.

"Because... like I said, I don't feel comfortable doing anything like that unless its with you."

Alec's eyes darkened slightly. My pulse began to run wild. "As flattering as that is, Reny... Sometimes you have to go outside your comfort zone in order to keep others happy."

"Like you do with me?" I challenged. At this point, we had come a halt in the middle of the corridor. My arms were crossed over my chest, and Alec's hung happily at his side. "What are you implying?"

"That you go out of your way to keep my happy." I shrugged.

He scoffed. "Renesmee, perhaps I should remind you as to who I am.."

"You don't need too. I know who you are. What you are. Why you are the way you are. And I still believe, deep down, you care if I'm happy or not."

His jaw clenched firmly. "Lets get to class,"

He snapped around and began in a quick pace down the narrow length. I hurried after him, flying high within my soul. I had stood up to Alec stronger than what I had ever done before, and better yet, he didn't deny what I was stating! So, perhaps there was a little... even a small molecule of him that cared if I was happy. Why else would he be dragging himself through school, helping me at the start to try and get Nathan, going to a damn club with me, going shopping, taking me to the park... The list goes on! Alec, did care. I knew it. And I would prove it, somehow.

—xXx—

"You're mad at me." I mused while sitting at the lunch table. The first lessons had gone rather long. Dragging out to the point where I just wanted to fall asleep. Though, that might have been because Alec refused to say a word to me throughout the morning. I could only imagine it was because I caught him off guard, yet again; since apparently I had a real gift at doing that to him, and made him uneasy. Who cared? I was just stating the truth.

He didn't answer. He was glaring down at my blueberry muffin, picking at it. "I wasn't planning on eating that or anything," I shrugged, finishing the rest of my salad. He didn't so much as break a smile. He pushed the mushed muffin back towards me, probably imagining that I would try and salvage it. I rolled my eyes, and took a drink of the my water.

"Did you hear?" A girl squeaked while walking behind us. "Nathan said no to going to the prom with Brittany! That's why she's not in today! She was so angry, she kicked her car and broke her toe!"

I couldn't help but flinch. Ouch. I hadn't broken a limb before, but I could imagine it must of hurt. Especially kicking a car. Poor girl. But that only brought my thoughts back to one thing that I had put out.

"Prom," I groaned, eyes shutting. "I need to pick out a dress."

I peaked towards Alec, who was now looking at me. His eyes were light and curious. Perhaps maybe he'll talk to me now. "Hey, you were probably around at that time. Got any tips on a Italian Venice masked ball dress and mask?"

Alec's eyes peaked up at this moment. Fire licked around the sides of his perfectly detailed slits. Oh, well now I had his attention I wouldn't give it back for a while. "Italian Venice masked ball?" Alec repeated, his tone somewhat composed and sounding... home sick? AW!

I nodded. "There was a debate on a James bond theme, but it came to the conclusion it had already been done. So, we went with a classic. Any tips?"

His lips curved delicately. "I could sit and tell you many, many factors on that subject."

"I have time," I grinned.

"What about class?" Alec arched an eyebrow. I simply shrugged.

"It's only History then gym. I don't think Mr. Yates will mind us not being there, and as for Coach Newton, he's too busy with keeping an eye on his golden boy," I pointed my chin towards Nathan's table. Alec scoffed.

"So, we will be ditching?"

I nodded. "Never done it before out of spite, but hell... There is a first for everything."

Alec flashed his teeth and nodded. "Come on then,"

He stood up gracefully, and I tried to follow in his footsteps, but ended up catching my knee on the table, making a thud. Damnit, Renesmee! He didn't mind though, he just hurried on out the cafeteria, and I followed as eagerly. We reached the parking lot in no time, passed the cars and down the stairs. Quickly heading down to main town Forks. We found a little coffee shop, which I hadn't been in at all in the years I had lived here, and sat way in the back in a secluded both. That way, we couldn't, and wouldn't —hopefully— get interrupted.

"Alright, so you know the origin of the masked ball, correct?" Alec got right on the facts. I laughed, nodding.

"Italy, duh."

He rolled his eyes. "Just making sure. Alright, so... The mask itself is a weird and wonderful thing. It can vary up to metal masks all the way to being satin, or silk, or feather. In fact.."

I began to tune out, just watching his lips move. It wasn't that I wasn't interested. It was just the hypnotic stare of his lips compelled me to put all my attention on them. To think... I kissed them. I had them on my lips. His soft, heavenly taste right there... on my mouth. But it wasn't just his lips that had me in a trance. It was how lost Alec looked when saying all these things! He really did love Italy... Didn't he? Of course he did. It was the only place he knew where he wasn't called a witch, or under threat of being burned alive for being a twin, or being different! Aro had taken Alec, a corrupted little boy, and put him in the hands of power. He had taken it so well, might I add. He was no longer scared, nor little. Alec wasn't that small boy that Aro rescued centuries ago. Alec was now a man who was defyingly beautiful beyond hope.

"Renesmee?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

"You're blushing. Are you alright?"

Oh crap! Damnit! "Sorry. It's just a bit hot in here.." _Because of you_, my thoughts screamed. I thanked the lord I wasn't holding his hand or something!

Alec nodded slightly. "As I was saying... The dress is mainly consistent of darker colours and in the style of Vandyke, but that was back in the Renaissance era," he scoffed.

I smiled partly. "You really do know your stuff,"

He shrugged. "I had to attend countless Masquerade balls. Aro was quite fond of them,"

I laughed. "I can just imagine you in a mask,"

"I'll have you know... I looked rather fetching,"

_Oh, I can believe that..._

"Anyway," Alec continued. "Then there is the dancing."

"I think they'll be dancing the way they want too at the prom," I shrugged.

His lips tweaked into a devilish smile. "But no one will be doing the correct Venice masked ball waltz,"

"You know it?"

"Every man in that era knew that dance. Well... the upper classed ones that is." He scoffed. "I will never forget the seven days of complete and utter torture of having to dance with Sulpicia and Athenodora over and over until I got it right."

I laughed. "Seven days?"

He nodded. "The same tune. Over and over and over... I was still humming that damn tune four years afterwards!"

I let out a even louder roar of laughter. "Do you think you could teach me it?" I grinned.

Alec's eyebrows arched. "The Viennese Waltz?"

I nodded. Alec seemed to hesitate, but I gave him the best puppy dog look I could comply. Alec, eventually, let out a breath and nodded. "We will need a large amount of space. The cottage is far too small, even if we were to rid of the furniture?"

I pursed my lips. "What about... A meadow?"

Alec arched an eyebrow, his lips pursing also. "A meadow... That might work. You'll need to take me to it first, however."

I nodded. "Sure!"

"And we will need a portable stereo, in order for you to learn the moves in time with the music."

"I'm sure my uncle Emmett has one in his closet somewhere."

"Alright, and Renesmee?"

I smiled, brightly might I add, too him. "Yes?"

"Try your hardest not to take seven days. I don't think Jane would be able to handle another four years of my constant humming."

I laughed, putting my hand onto my chest; over my heart. "I promise."

He grinned, leaning back in the chair and glancing up towards a waitress finally making her way over.

—xXx—

When I looked to the clock, and it showed it was the end of school, I had finished the rest of my coffee. Alec had continued to go on about steps that were tricky, and that we should perhaps go over first. Just so that I could get the hang of them. He was looking out for me in a way, I figured. Learning the harder steps to it first was the best option, because once they were mastered; then the rest would be piss easy... I hoped.

The whole walk, Alec spoke of the Renaissance era, of how much fun it was most of the time. I could just picture him, in a crowded room, sweeping some freshly groomed girl, with a long dress and a mask that complimented her face divinely, off her feet. Of course, she would have been beautiful. There was no way in hell Alec could have settled for a ordinary looking girl. Not with the way he looks. She would have to be tall, with long blonde hair, and bright eyes. Someone like... Aunt Rose. Who could have the world at her feet and to make matters better for her, she would of had Alec there too. In total, this had been the most Alec had spoken the whole time I'd known him. Perhaps being found by Aro was the best thing for him and his sister. Being in Italy was where he was supposed to be.

When we arrived home, I settled into going to find a stereo. Alec told me to meet him outside within fifteen minutes. I figured, it would take forever to learn how to dance. Considering he usually left me with an hour to be ready to spend the day with him. Oh well. The more time with him, the merrier. When finding the 'boom box' as uncle Emmett labeled it, I hurried out. Alec was standing; his cloak huddled around him. Bella was watching us from the window, but didn't ask what we were up too. We disappeared into the tree's and headed right for Bella and Edward's meadow. Bella was forever bringing me here, but it had finally come to some good use. A dance arena. The tree's were surrounding the open area. Speaks of sunlight flooded down through trees, lighting up certain points in the area.

"Warm up," Alec said, setting the box down and placing a disk inside. I figured maybe he burned the song onto a disk while I had been getting things. I did as I was told, though. Stretching my legs, arms and waist. Who knew those hideous dance lessons with Mrs. Crane for gym would come in handy. She had taught us the basic warm ups, which I was using to my full advantage now. Alec had peeled off his cloak, folded it up and placed it beside the stereo.

Then, he looked right at me. "Warm enough?"

I smirked, shrugging. "I think so."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll talk you through them first.. Then when I believe you to be ready, I'll start with the music."

He strolled over to me, and casually took my hands in his.

"We start like this."

He held both my hands loosely on his infront of us. "First, the female curtsies like this." He gently bent his legs, lowering himself down and bowing his head towards our hands. Then, gracefully standing up, his eyes met mine again.

"Then, the male, bows like this." He lent forward, without bending his legs and lowered his head. I nodded. "Then," Alec paused; letting our hands go. "We place our hands up; barely touching and circle."

He lifted his hands into the air, spread out. I mimicked his actions, and began to circle; keeping my hands up, ever so close to his. After three turns of circling; he stopped. "Then, our hands touch." He placed his hands back onto mine. Still straight; but palm to palm. "Again, we circle the other way."

I had to fight the laughter, but copied him. Alec was so serious when it came down to this. It was almost hysterically funny. To think, this was what they did all the freaking time. Was there any real dancing? Or was it all circling and hand touching, non touching stuff? Again, three times, he came to a stop. "Bring your left hand up, arching it over your head, and clasp the tips of my fingers on my right hand."

I did as I was told, and again, we began to move around; staring at one another deeply in the eyes. He then twirled me, gently, then brought me closer to him.

"Now, you place your hands onto my shoulders."

I did, rather happily. Finally! His hands moved to my waist; taking a secure hold. He lifted me quickly, and did a half turn. I let out a little shriek, and he smirked. Bastard. When my feet were on the floor yet again, he kept his left hand on my waist, and raised his right one. "Now, you take this hand... And we begin."

I took his hand, but not without a sarcastic roll of my eyes. "I thought we already began."

"Oh no. That was just the introduction. Evaluation of the partner. Taking in their weaknesses, etc."

I laughed. "Do I have any?"

Alec's eyes sparkled, only causing my breath to fault. "No. You are a natural."

"And you are a flirt," I smirked.

He shrugged. "Another trait men had to have in the Renaissance era. We had to be charming,"

"I see, but... Alec, I have news for you. This isn't the Renaissance era anymore."

He smirked. "I know, but a little bit of charm doesn't hurt anyone. Now, stop talking. We aren't finished yet."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes yet again. "Sorry,"

"You will be if you stand on my toes." He playfully winked. "Now... We move to the left.."

This went on for hours. Countless hours, of Alec bowing, non hand touching, hand touching, spins, waltzing across the grass, more spins, more lifts, more non hand touching and hand touching. I could see why it took him so long to remember the damn steps perfectly! It was so confusing. And what made me feel even more sorry for him, he had to do it perfectly... in time with other people. Over and over again! I doubted I would be doing this at the prom, I just wanted to know how to do it; y'know. Take a little bit of interest in Alec's culture. Clearly, I was in deeper than what I could manage. Every freaking time I got something wrong, Alec would do what Sulpicia and Athenodora did to him. Restart the whole thing from the beginning. Eventually though, I did get to hear the harmonic sound of what the music tasted like. It was light, slow at points, but then it would make up for that. I noted, that every quick note; it would be a hard move. Then, slower; it would be something simple as a lift and half turn, or switch of directions. When the song came to an end, for what had to be the seventeenth time. Alec was gazing down at me with such a look, I could have melted to the floor. "You did it. All correctly."

"I did?!" My own surprise made up for the both of us. I did it?! I got it right?!

"You did amazingly."

"Can we do it again? This time... Without you going 'one, two, three?'"

"You think you could handle that?"

"Alec... I know that damn song better than you probably."

"I highly doubt that." He smirked. He vanished from my touch; and was at the box; hitting 'play' once again. Before the music could start, he was infront of me again. He placed out his hands and I took them gently. He held them out in front of us, and I took a gentle breath. Right... I could do this. The music started, and I dipped down in time with the music and waited three beats. Alec might not have been saying 'one, two, three,' aloud, but he was in my head. Alec then bowed, his eyes closing. After three beats, Alec stood. I moved my hands away; and held them up at the same time he did. Then, began to move around in a circle in time with the music. _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _

We paused, and brought our palms together in front of us. Again, we began to circle each other the other way. _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _I quickly put my hands onto his shoulders, and Alec placed his hands onto my waist; quickly half spinning me and placing me down. My hand met his, while the other stayed on his shoulder. Naturally, the man was the leader. So, with his lead, he began to move us forward. Or, backwards for me. Then, abruptly move backwards again, forwards for me. Another half spin, so we were facing the other way; he began forward once more. He pulled out, moving me into a quick spin, and then pulled me back into his arms, so I was facing forward; and he was behind me. With a rush of heat, I felt his pelvis on my hip. I wanted to shudder, but I held it in. Alec began to move us forward, left then right and with another spin, I was back facing him. I noticed, Alec was grinning. Trying to hold back laughter, clearly. His smile, as infectious as ever, rubbed off on me; and I found myself smiling up at him while he moved us back and forth gracefully. Waltzing us from corner to corner over the verity of land. Every now and then, we would graze under a sunlight spot, causing his skin to shimmer. I tried to ignore it, for the effects would be terminal. This went on for a total of three minutes and twenty eight seconds. Then, I curtsied, while he bowed; our hands resting in the same way they were when we started.

When the music came to a halt, I looked up and squealed, throwing my arms around him in triumph! It took Alec seven days to learn that. Granted, my performance probably wasn't as perfect as it was expected to have been in that time era, but I was pretty darn happy with it. He laughed; and spun me yet again. He really was getting used to this... human thing. How to react at a hug. Or maybe he was just used to me throwing my arms around him by now. I scoffed, and grinned up at him with large, happy eyes when he rested me down again.

"Not bad for a first timer, eh?" I boasted.

"Not bad at all," he repeated. "Perhaps, I can speak to Aro when I return to Italy and ask for a Masquerade ball to happen for a later birthday of yours. Then, you and I can dance to that."

"With other people? At the exact same time?" I blinked. Oh god!

He nodded. "I don't see why not. I'm sure Aro would be thrilled."

"I'm sure my dad would be too," I stated sarcastically.

Alec smirked. "Your father wouldn't dream of turning down an invitation from the Volturi... That would be suicide,"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright then. It's on. My eighteenth. Promise?."

"Promise," He grinned.

"And I'll bet I'll be better at this dance than you possibly ever could be."

His eyes lit up in a devilish manner. "Are you challenging me?"

"It's on like donky kong."

He let out a laugh and nodded. "Alright, if you are better than I, which I highly doubt you will be, I will take you to Juliet's wall. But, if you are not... What do I get?"

"Fifty points?" I offered, smirking.

Alec laughed again. God, I loved that sound. "Something a little better, please."

I frowned. "Hmm... Alright. Me."

His eyes narrowed. "You?"

I nodded.

"Why you?"

I shrugged. "Why not? A dude that has everything. What else could he possibly need to have? Something that isn't his. In this case... It being me."

He laughed. "Go on."

"Yours for an entire day. To do with what you wish."

"No restrictions?" Alec seemed to be liking this idea all the more.

"None."

"Deal. For your eighteenth, Reny."

"Two years will fly by," I smirked.

"Better get your dancing shoes ready. For, I'm not going to let you win; which I had planned to do before your appealing offer."

"Trash talk? What happened to charm?"

Alec scoffed. "You want charming?" he offered his arm. "I shall walk you home, m'lady. It's getting far to dark now, and I'm sure you have studies in the morning."

"I'd like to study you," I let it roll off my tongue before I could stop it. Thankfully, Alec was still in play mode. So, he was none the wiser. He thought I was simply teasing. Thank god!

"Perhaps one day, I may allow you to do so." He winked.

_Promises. Promises._

* * *

**A/N:**

****So, because I've been so behind on that extra chapter; I'm going to give a task. Get me to 290 reviews, and I'll post it. Think you can do that? ;)

Anyhoo, as you can see there are a severe amount of flirting going on here. And... You get to see what Alec thinks about it all... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

So, better get those reviews in, eh?

I love you all!

**-C.H**


	20. Chapter XX: Broken

Chapter twenty: Broken.

**ALEC'S POV;**

Renesmee was, in my view, far too excited with learning to dance. Especially since I was sure that no one even remembered that dance. I was just an exception. After the sufferable one hundred and sixty eight hours of nonstop dancing with Aro and Caius' mate, I think the dance was permanently burned into my memory. Just in case they decided to surprise me with a tester, if I did remember it. Never the less, it was nice to be able to refresh my memory; and get the chance to the exquisite forgotten dance. Renesmee was a natural. Probably one off being an expert, but I suppose that may be intercepted with the fact her aunt, Alice I believe her name to be, had a real thing for dancing. Renesmee had picked up traits from her family, I noticed. Her ability to be outstandingly beautiful, know how to wear it with pride but not overpowering, probably from her large headed aunt Rosalie. Her ability to compose her emotions, apart from the blushing— that always gave her away— most certainly was from Jasper. Compassion from Carlisle and Esme, her act at being hard sometimes, cut off and angry, most definitely from her father. And the act of being overwhelmingly innocent, stubborn and quite frankly clumsy most of the time; her mother. I'll admit, I was less than amused to hear about Renesmee's existence at the start. To know that Edward had broken yet another rule was just typical. I thought Caius was going to blow the roof off the castle. Whether that was out of joy to the fact he was getting to destroy more immortals, or out of anger with the fact yet another rule had been disregarded. We had intended on a quick trip, deal with the situation, and return. But, on arriving, I was blown away. Admittedly, I was stunned. How an ordinary human such as Isabella Swan and a constant nuisance to the Volturi as Edward could have such a beautiful child as Renesmee was beyond me. I was sure Jane knew I was gaping a little in the background, since the nudge I got in the ribs could still cause me to cringe just thinking about it. I don't know what I was happier with. The fact we were returning home, with no ill feelings to the Cullen's or the fact we were allowing this angel to live.

Well, that was the beginning anyhow. Of course Caius kept an eye on her progress. And the fact he kept bringing it up with Aro got a little tiring. Which was saying something for someone who never got tired and never slept. Over the years, my stunned feeling to the drop dead beautiful child I had met merely with a glance grew to resentment. The mere mention of her name caused me teeth to grit. So, you could probably guess my annoyance to the fact _I_ had been chosen to stay and _'watch over' _her for a couple of weeks. Aro was just playing the part when he mentioned_ 'months' _to the Cullen's. He clearly wanted a small reaction, and by their abrupt enter to the cottage, I was sure he got what he wanted. But now? What could I say about her now? She was far more stunningly beautiful than before. She had really grown into her looks. She had the largest eyes, larger than normal. She was the perfect height, in my view. I could full heartedly say, if I even had such a thing as a heart now, I was glad I was chosen to stay and get to know the creature that set Caius on edge. Not only was she far more than what I expected, but she was amazing to be around. I felt, with a large amount of guilt, I was human around her. I would forget all about my place in the world, my past, my upbringing, my training, my true immortal self. It was as if I were a mere teenager again, minus the fact it was over a thousand years ago, and just enjoying life. It was like I was with... Grace.

I closed my eyes tightly, refusing to bid any thought back to that human again. She was a figment of my imagination, that I refused to play part in. All that mattered now, was that I was here and it was now. That I was Alec of the Volturi, not Aleczander Cecil. My lips curled at the mere thought of the spineless name. Repulsion crippled in my stomach, twisting and tugging at my insides. To think, I actually went around bearing my so called fathers name. How foolish was I!?

I was standing, bemused to say the least, by the fireplace within the cottage; gazing deeply into the flickering flames with my weight leaning against the wall with my hand. I had dropped Renesmee off at her home, since I didn't think I could bare another night with her leaning on me, her arms draped around me as if I were some teddybear. Her, unconscious, on my side, with her vivid dreams about us was dangerous. Especially with the emotions that seemed to be building by the day. I hated emotions. I saw no use in them since the fatal day I woke up as this creature. The only emotion I saw any use in was respect. That's why I was standing at the fire. Watching the flames, reminding myself what humans were capable of. I was hoping this would help me see sense. That I could come to terms with the idiotic thoughts roaming inside my head. This was a mission, not a field trip. It was a job to be done, and yet I was frolikig around having... Fun. Something I doubted I could have for a long, long time; if ever be that. Yet, she made it come so easily. Being in her presence was fun. Excruciatingly so. I felt guilt ride up inside me for all the wrong that was going on. I wasn't meant to be having fun. I was on duty. Aro, Caius, Marcus... Jane! They would all think of me as a failure for letting her wriggle her way inside my head. But let's face it, she had always been in my head. Not like now; clearly. I saw her as an annoyance, a shame to our species a few weeks ago. And yet now, I doubted I would ever be able to erase her from my mind ever again. Erase all the sweet memories she beckoned me to have the joy in receiving. God, why was she so perfect? My eyes flicked up to the mantelpiece my hand rested on. There were a few things on it. Pictures, and two candles either side. Resting in the middle, was the books she took the liberty in giving me. My jaw clenched. Why did she get them for me? Why did she do this to me?! Turn my whole life around with just being herself. Not being afraid of me. Challenging me. She was strong, brave and kind. I have never admired someone this much as I do with her, or anyone if I was honest. There was maybe one I admired the exact same way, but I refused to think of Grace. Even now, a thousand years later, it was still a very, very bitter subject. And yet... I told Renesmee about her, my human years, my family all too happily.

I glanced to the clock, ticking away. It was the only noise echoing through the cottage. It was five o'clock in the morning. Usually, I'd be reading by now. I'd be stretched out on the sofa, happily flicking the pages and indulging myself in 'quiet time.' When you were Jane's brother, you hardly got any quiet. I didn't mind, however. Jane was the only real reason I smiled every now and then. _Not anymore, though. Someone else has gained that ability. _

I gritted my teeth ically towards my bitter thoughts. But who was I kidding? They were correct. Every moment with Renesmee, when she wasn't being stubborn—sometimes even when she was!— I would be grinning as if there were no tomorrow. Oh, the fit Jane would have if she found out!

The thought of Jane saddened me. I missed her. Greatly. It wouldn't be long now, until I was at her side once more. But even that thought saddened me more. By returning to be by my sisters side, I'd be leaving Renesmee behind. Renesmee had become a very dear friend, and admittedly; with even more hints of guilt, someone I had come to care about. To say I was attracted to her would be a understatement. I saw her as a candle flame in the dark. The only sense of light in this dismal place we call a world. She, was perfection in the making. Probably already perfection made, but as each day passed by; I'd watch her shine through it all. Burning brighter each and everyday. And what brought out a green eyed monster within me, was the fact that mutt of hers got to call her his imprint. I did some digging into the subject, and found that 'imprint' is the chosen mate of a animal. Her mutt was definitely a animal, but in a different sense. He had no control over it, sort of like us in a way. Of course, I couldn't really say that. For I wasn't in the mutt's shoes. I had a choice, for what I knew anyway. I believed the whole blood singer crap being a myth, for Aro changed Suplica because he saw use of her in being his mate. After courting her, she took his hand in marriage. None of that 'we have to be together or it will feel like the end of the world.' Did such a thing exist?

Back on the subject of my sister, I wondered what she was doing. Perhaps ignoring Felix's attempt to make her smile. Jane never smiled. Well, not to them. Every now and again, and when I say that; I mean every few hundred years, she would give me a beaming smile of pure joy. It was rare, but by god was it amazing. My only real reason in this life was to keep Jane happy, otherwise I probably would have given up by now. I had Jane to think about, not just myself. Actually, I hardly thought about my own happiness. As long as Jane was kept pleased, then nothing else mattered. Oh, and Aro. I owed him my life for saving me, and my afterlife for saving Janes. I was eternally grateful and forever will be. Not a single day goes by that I don't look at that man with complete and utter admiration. Of course, he explained to us the reason why he had spared our lives. Because we were special. But that wasn't the point. The point was he saved us, and I would forever be in his dept. I owed him everything. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. Jane wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have seen the strange change within the times. Nor met the people I had. I wouldn't have met Reny...

Once again, my teeth clenched in annoyance. How annoying! Every train of thought was brought right back on to that one annoyingly perfect half-breed! This wasn't normal. Nor was it acceptable. I came to the conclusion I needed time away. I needed to clear my head off all these confusing emotions and thoughts. The only person I believed who could do that was five thousand six hundred and eighty three miles away. In a rash decision, I moved though the cottage into the room I had discovered that belonged to Edward and Isabella. Using their landline, I punched in the numbers. I was sure they wouldn't mind me setting a little bill, after all... I was fully aware of their financial prospects.

"Ciao, Volterra Castello. Natalia parla." The familiar voice purred down the phone. I did enjoy Natalia. She was very cunning for a human. I did hope that maybe Aro would consider changing this one.

"Natalia," I returned in a firm voice. "Would you be so kind as to pass a message to Jane?"

"Alec?" She hushed in a thick Italian accent. I could sense the large grin on her lips, along with the blush that was probably radiating around her cheeks. "Of course. What would you like it to say, sir?"

"Tell her to come see me. That I miss her. I will meet her in Seattle."

"When would you like her to be there, sir?"

"Tonight."

—xXx—

The sun was far too bright today. I had expected it to be rather sunny during the early morning, since there was no rain and the humidity was far too warm. There was no way in hell I'd be setting foot within Forks High on a day like this. I couldn't risk it, and I was far from being in the state of mind as too passing as a human. I had my sister, the most feared vampire within the whole world, coming to see me in a mere few hours. I had to tell Renesmee first, though. Explain to her that I would not be there for a number of days and that I would return whenever I saw Jane off safely. Truth be told, I just needed time in order to set things within my mind. In order to return to my former self, I needed to consume myself in all that I knew. Respect, loyalty and... well, was there anything else? Fear, I suppose. Not that I feared anyone. But people fearing us. Jane and I together, we were practically unstoppable. I wonder, if Aro were to see me now; only wanting to return home to secure myself with what I know, would he trust me enough not to use Chealsea manipulate my loyalty towards the Volturi. I was completely and utterly loyal to him, and the coven.

Renesmee bounced out the house like a space hopper, her eyes were bright with the amount of sleep she clearly had, she was fresh; for the glow to her chocolate locks was firmly back in place. She had showered, obviously. The bounce in her step caused my lips to tweak into a small smile, much to my dismay. However, her lips that were curved in her own special way fell from her perfectly featured face. "You're in your cloak."

I smirked, nodding. "Good morning to you too, Reny. I trust you slept well?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why aren't you going to school with me today? We find out if I get a part. I want you to be there!" She practically said all at once. I was surprised she was still breathing easily afterwards. That indeed was a mouthful.

With a quick movement, I raised my hand into the beam of light a centimeter to the left of me. Instantly, my hand began to reflect it in many different directions. Her eyes sparkled with delight, maybe because she was finally seeing a fraction of my skin for more than a second giving off the repulsive light which I rightfully found disgusting. Why wouldn't I? I believed that to be the only flaw with being what I was. The fact I couldn't go into sunlight without lighting up like a disco ball. And right now, I hated it all the more because I couldn't spend the day with her. I wanted to see what part she got. I wanted to see her reaction when she got the part she oh-so-willingly admitted she didn't want. Renesmee as Juliet... I could picture it now. Casting a daze across the audience while they watched with apprehension. Renesmee was a very talented actress. Better than the original Juliet who was handpicked by Shakespeare himself! Which, I told her on countless occasions.

"Can't you just... stay out of the light?"

I shook my head. "I have things to do today anyway."

"Tomorrow then?"

I pursed my lips. Maybe I could keep her happy until now. For, if I tell her I was leaving for a couple of days now, no doubt it would dampen her day at school. I wanted her to go about the day oblivious. Get used to me not being there. I nodded after a quick deliberation. "Of course."

She seemed to relax and offer her hand. I had noticed she no longer took my hand. She offered it. Or it would be I that would take her hand. I had taken a real risk with not explaining to her my... Flaw. In all honesty, I believed it to have passed, but evidently not. It wasn't that I didn't like her holding my hand. In all means, I did. But... For my entire existence, there had only ever been one person to hold my hand. Jane. I had gone so long with just her taking my hand that the mere thought brought even more guilt building up. That would explain the flinching, right? The fact I had gone so long with Jane being the only person brave enough to hold my hand, and then... suddenly, there is an amazing, down to earth, funny half-breed I was supposed to be investigating on being dangerous happily taking my hand, and what was worse was the fact _I_ wanted her to take my hand.

I took her hand a mere second after she offered it, and began to walk. Renesmee began to babble on about her dream about becoming a fashion icon. By taking her knowledge that she managed to subdue from Alice, and add her own hints of style, she believed that maybe one day she would get there. Becoming a top designer and that everyone within America would know her name. She would have fortunes of cash, that would be her own and she wouldn't have to ask her parents for any. She'd live in her own secluded penthouse in L.A so she could wander around glowing like there was no tomorrow. She could do what she wanted, when she wanted. Eat what she wanted and when she wanted.

"And who you want, when you want?" I managed to sneak in. She didn't see the funny side. Pitty. I found it highly entertaining. And when it came to the end of my road, since I couldn't go any further, Renesmee tightened up her hoodie, put her hood up and hid her face. Enough so that I could keep eye contact with her. At least she knew how to be civil. Most humans these days avoided polite eye contact during a conversation. Renesmee however, did not. In fact, she liked to keep constant eye contact, when she wasn't in deep thought, or sulking, or ignoring me or... Well, you get the picture.

"So, meet you here at three?" She asked.

I nodded my head, submissive to her keeping check. As if I'd forget my promise to meet her every single day before I departed for home. "And if the weather's bad, at the wall?"

Again, I nodded. By this point, I was in full smile. She gave a gentle one back, gave me a slightly; in my opinion; awkward hug, and departed. I stood within the shadows watching as she disappeared down the road. When she was fully out of sight, I cleared my throat and headed back the way I had came. Now, time for the real task work. Preparation for my time with Jane. She would be on her way now. Half way, probably. I knew it would be stupid o'clock in the morning before I got to see the relishing refreshing homely face of my twin sister, but time to me was nothing. Besides, I had all the time in the world.

—xXx—

I gave a delighted half smile. There. I was finished. One down, two to go. After the dismal start of the day, I decided that preparation to see Jane wasn't needed. I would just be overcome with joy at seeing her. And admittedly, to get my thoughts of the overwhelmingly annoying feeling of guilt— which I wasn't sure why the hell I was feeling! I mean, I didn't do guilt. I was never guilty. I regretted nothing. But, yet; here I was regretting not telling her this morning. That was probably the best option, but I was planning it while she was none the wiser. Guilt for Jane, oh... if she were to know what was going on in her absence. That I had made a friend! That I found an interesting prospect in someone that wasn't her. Guilt at the fact I wasn't doing justice to my coven. To my name. To my power. How does one simply turn off guilt? I suppose by admitting why they were guilty in the first place. Get it off their chest and such; but I wasn't one for talking about my... feelings. Because, up until now, I didn't have them. I didn't care in the slightest. I knew who I could blame for that. And right now, she was probably sitting down eating her lunch— I had sat myself down and read the rest of Hamlet. Of course, I read it many, many years ago. But, I couldn't tell Renesmee that. I had to give her the benefit of the doubt, and truly... I was just amazed she had gone through the trouble of getting me something. She was a thoughtful little thing, wasn't she? I would have been happy with one, but three? She really was a mystery.

The door flung open, causing my eyes to dart up. "Renesmee?"

Okay, something was wrong. That much was very, very clear. Renesmee stood, eyes were all red and puffy while streaming a small river, her cheeks were bright red and she was... hyperventilating? Within a flash, I was at her side; escorting her to the sofa and sitting her down. "Deep breaths."

Oh, this was all too familiar. Not only had Renesmee returned to me like this once before; but I had experience with Jane. Tortuous nights of having to cradle her at night while she cried her heart out with being picked on, mocked, degraded and attacked. Just because she was different. That would probably explain why I hated the sight of crying so much. Why I shut off all feelings and emotions, because I had injured my sister feeling them all. Renesmee began to do as instructed, taking long deep breaths through her nose and out her mouth. While she tried to calm her speeding heart, which I could hear rattling against her chest, I moved to the kitchen, retrieving her a glass of water, and was back within the same second. I handed it to her, where she gulped down the cold liquid, trying to steady her shaking hands. When she was finished, I took the glass from her and placed it on the oak table sitting in front of us. There, I took a seat beside her and put a single arm around her. She leaned into me, her head resting on my shoulder. This was another reason why I needed to depart, not for my own reasons, but for hers. She had gotten all too trusting of me. I wasn't one to be trusted. I wasn't one to become friends with. Hell, I wasn't one you should even consider talking too, none the less resting your head upon my damn shoulder!

"Will you tell me what's the matter?"

She took a deep breath, still trying to steady herself. I had all the time she needed. When she was, it spilled out of her like a waterfall. "I was sitting, reading up lines I need to learn."

"So you got a part?" I asked, tilting my head with severe curiosity. She nodded. "I got Juliet's mother."

I frowned. "I would have gotten Juliet, but Miss. Wood saw it my way. She didn't believe I'd have the same... influence with the crowd as I did when I was doing it with you." She shrugged.

How epicurious. I nodded none the less. "And... Well, Ivy came up and asked where you were... And well... We got into a fight... and she called me a bitch... and and an-" She didn't need to carry on. I was glad she didn't for that human was beginning to become an irritation to me, and I wasn't the one witnessing these interpretations. In all honesty, when I had spoken to all three girls, they seemed to be missing Renesmee just as much as she had been missing them! What could have brought this on?

_You left her vulnerable, you idiot. They saw a chance, and they took it. You know their game. It's exactly what happened to Jane. They wouldn't dare try a thing in the presence of you... But as soon as your back was turned, she would be terrorized! _

I gritted my teeth at my thoughts while Renesmee buried her head into my chest once again.

"Shh, everything will work out fine."

"No they won't. You weren't there," her sobbing increased. Once again pulling strings at my black heart. I began to rock her back and forth, just like I had done when it was Jane. She eased into my touch, her heart calmed after a mere few minutes, her sobbing died down until it was just gentle breathing. I felt the wet patch on my chest, but it wasn't getting any damper. Hopefully, she had ran out of tears. I prayed to god this is what had happened! "What would I do without you,"

I frowned, but continued to rock her back and forth. Just pretend like you didn't hear that.

"If it wasn't for you... I'd be alone,"

I closed my eyes. How could I pretend like I didn't hear that! I continued to stay silent. Debating on whether or not I should temporarily put her to sleep, return her home to her parents and let them deal with the problem. I was sure Isabella and Edward wouldn't sit back and watch their daughter being left in this state. Yes, maybe it was best if we went and told them.

"Perhaps we should go tell your parents, Reny."

She snapped up like a bullet. Her eyes were wide and.. warning. "No! We can't!"

"Why not? I think that would be the best scenario. They will be able to intervene and perhaps sit you and your friends down so you can talk it over."

She shook her head frantically; standing up abc backing around the other side of the table. Oh, so she was onto the whole 'put to sleep' thing. She wasn't a stupid girl, I'd give her that. "No. I don't want too. I don't need to tell them. I have you,"

"Yes, for now. But what will it be like when I am not here to comfort you? You're going to need to talk to someone other than me also Renesmee. I won't be here forever."

Something seemed to click in her eyes. I saw it, and I instantly regretted saying what I said. "You."

"Me?" I arched an eyebrow.

She nodded, her hand coming up and pointing to my posture sitting on the couch. "You. If It wasn't for you... I wouldn't be in this mess! If you hadn't of come here... I'd still have Jacob! I'd still have my friends..."

My eyebrows shot up in response. I rose from the sofa and let out a I-can't-believe-what-I'm-hearing scoff. "Renesmee, you are joking, aren't you? You cannot pin all your misfortune on me. And as for your mutt-"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!"

Renesmee was no longer upset. She had past that stage. Seething rage was radiating from her, boiling over in her veins and reflecting out of her perfect large eyes. As much as I tried to hold back on the surprise coming off my face, I couldn't. This was just... preposterous!

"Don't you dare call him that! Jacob... Jacob is my friend!"

"I don't see you crying on his shoulder about your hiccup with your friends."

Her eyes darkened a shade more. Oh, I had angered her more. Well, this was a side I had never seen of Renesmee. "Don't you dare!" She hissed. "I wouldn't be in this hiccup if you and your... nosy, over rated, pathetic excuse of a family hadn't of shoved their nose in my life and sent you here! You did this! What happens to me when you leave? Huh? Was this your plan all along? Make me lose all my friends, hate my home... Ignore my family?! Just so that maybe, just maybe, I'd come to Volterra and ask for death? That was you get what you wanted. It is, isn't it?! God! I can't believe I actually fell for it! And to think, I was beginning to like you!" She spat.

I was momentarily set back. Many words spilled from her lips which was just too much to process. "You believe I became your friend because it was some ploy of Caius's?! Oh, you are a child Renesmee. You believe that you know it all when reality is, you know nothing!"

She gave a bitter laugh. "I know more than what you think I do... _Witch_!"

My teeth clenched. So hard that I actually felt my jaw crack. It was only for a slight moment, but I still felt it. My eyes probably burned with anger, hurt—because that is what I was. Severely so. I trusted her with that knowledge, and yet she uses it to spite me— and disappointment. She, on the other hand, looked quite proud of herself. She had gotten what she aimed to get, obviously. I had given her the reaction she planned to get. "I might have been classed a witch, but at least I was human. Unlike you, torn between the two. You're desperate to be like your friends, to blend in with them. But you can't. And yet, you are in the same scenario with your own family. You're not one of us, either. And you never will be."

It was probably wrong of me. In fact, it was very, very wrong of me. I regretted it instantly. If I could take it back, I would have. My past was a sore subject. She knew that, that is why she brought it up. But I? Sinking that low? What had I done?! Her eyes widened with hate. Oh, I didn't like that look. The mere thought of Renesmee hating me... It caused an ache within my chest. But the damage was done.

"Yeah, well... At least my father loves me. At least he's willing to stand beside my family and fight for my life, unlike yours who ordered your death."

"Renesmee this is getting too far, stop it."

"Can't handle the truth?!"

"Renesmee-"

"Does it hurt? To know that everyone hated you? That everyone _still_ hates you? You and your _darling_ little sister"

That was all I could take. I growled, causing her to back up to the wall while I prowled forward. I didn't hesitate as to move closer to her than what was needed. I couldn't bare to look at her, and it stung. Because quite frankly, looking at her was a joy to mere hours before. The aching feeling within my limbs were becoming too overpowering. I knew this feeling all too well. When I was hunting, or had lost my temper and wanted to rip something to shreds. I knew that it would be best, not just for myself; but for both of us, if I left. No explanation as to where I was going. With no regards as to looking back, I left the cottage with a slam of the door. As soon as I was in the open air, I left loose and sprinted as quickly as I could manage away from Forks.

While running, I couldn't help but think of the look on her face. How hurt she looked. Hurt and broken. I had broken her down. Tears lingered in the bottom of her eyes and I wished I could wipe them away. But I couldn't. What was done, was done. I seriously, severely, and full heartedly, hated myself. I hurried on out of Forks, passing Port Angeles and headed for the one place I knew someone would be able to take my mind off that hideous fight, the mission in general, and Renesmee over all. Sure, I'd have to wait hours; but I could hunt during the wait. Jane wouldn't be long... I was sure she was missing me as much as I was missing her.

The hours seemed to fade. And soon, while wandering the pitch black streets of Seattle, I came to the impression I was being followed. When eyes were all on me, watching my every move. It was uneasy, for I could hear their gentle footsteps behind me; yet every time I turned around, there was nothing. Perhaps it was just my conscience trying to have at me for treating Renesmee like that, and not giving any indication as to whereabouts I would be retiring too. Again, the sound of footsteps behind me sounded; but this time, I carried on walking; only to turn round in the speed of light and catch the culprit by pinning them to the wall. It didn't last long, however; for they switched the positions and had me, pinned by my shoulders to the wall. Their eyes daggered into mine, the familiar burning red bringing a smile to my lips. "Brother,"

"Jane," I breathed, quickly putting my arms around her into a hug. She returned it, her head nuzzling into the base of my chest; so her temple was pressed against the Volturi crest. "It's good to see your face again," I added; pushing her back but keeping my hands on her shoulders, so I could look at her. Her hair was held up tight in a bun, no small hairs astray at all. Her lips were full and pink. Her eyes burning a fiery red. Oh, I felt like I was at home already.

"Natalia was very pleased to have been on duty for your call," She mocked, her eyes rolling. I replied with a amused scoff. "So, tell me... Have you finished here? Did you call for me to escort you home? Do we get to kill the half breed?"

I knew this was Jane expressing how she missed me. Question after question. She might have been a vampire and had changed drastically from when she was human, but one thing hasn't changed one bit. Her appetite for knowledge. For a slight moment, my mind flashed back to Renesmee asking so many questions... I forbade it. I wouldn't think of her, not when in the presence of my sister. This was our time, nothing to do with the... half-breed. I gave a weak smile in return. "Didn't Natalia explain why I called, sister? I missed you,"

She nodded. "She did, but I was hoping that perhaps that was just code for 'I want to come home.'"

"I do," I laughed, nodding.

"So, you will then?"

I shrugged. "I don't think I have enough to put against them yet, Jane."

Her lips pursed. "Caius doesn't need anything else. He will work on Aro with what you have already."

I laughed. "I do believe this is your way of telling me you missed me also,"

And there it was. The rare, almost non-existent, smile. Jane's lips curved, her upper lip raised; beginning to show the flare of her pearl white teeth while her eyes danced with mine. "Of course I did. When will you be returning to Forks?"

I sighed deeply; while she cocked her head to the left. Curiosity killed the cat...

"Honestly, Jane... I don't know."

"Do you want too?"

Moment of truth... "Not really."

She grinned again. "Very well. I'm famished. Can we eat?"

I nodded, offering her my hand. Jane took it, and with a weird sense, I was somewhat disappointed. I had gotten so used to the warmth coming from... her, that the exact same temperature from Jane's hand, causing no warmth at all, brought a frown to my features. _Better get used to it._

Jane tugged me along and I followed happily. A gentle squeeze of her hand was all I needed to reassure myself she was really here. "Do you think you will be returning to Forks?" She asked, harmless as ever. I let a pondering facade take hold of me. Did I think? Evidently not, otherwise I wouldn't have left Renesmee in that state, but I did. I wouldn't have become her friend. I would have just gone along with the mission if I had thought. But returning to Forks... Was that really necessary? Perhaps I did have enough information on Renesmee and her family. Perhaps I could just leave now, and do us both a favour. She obviously didn't want me there anymore. Otherwise she wouldn't have stated that 'everyone' hated me. By that, she was insinuating herself, wasn't she? But then... There was that one statement that confused me all the more, and made the whole prospect that she did infact hate me also_. 'And to think, I was beginning to like you!'_

By this... It was in the past. Over and done with. The statement itself confused the living crap out of me. Like me? I believed her to already 'like' me, for our doomed friendship. But perhaps... She was intending a different 'like' one in which caused my insides to twist at the mere thought of it. Not out of the negative nauseous feeling I usually got when I found out coven members were physically attracted to me. It wasn't like that happened very often. It did when we began to pack in numbers however. Younger females, who were mateless. Renata being the worst, because she took it to the steps of interfering with my emotional ties. By gaining Chelsea's friendship, she managed to persuade her into tieing my into being interested in Renata more than a coven member. That didn't last long, however. A mere week. Thanks to my darling sister, who was suspicious as to my giddy attitude and desire to be around Renata more than her. I wondered for a long amount of time afterwards if Jane did anything to her, for she never dared looked at me anymore. Especially when in the presence of Jane.

I swallowed the venom that began to pool in my mouth. Jane was looking up at me, bemused to be left waiting. Gently, I gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't count on it, my dear sister."

She grinned. "Good. You're my brother, remember. _Mine_. I dislike sharing you with anyone other than myself." Her voice was practically high and joyful. "And we will be back home in no time. All this will be a memory, and you won't have to see that repulsive half-breed's face again."

… That's what was worrying me. Not seeing her again. I sighed, nodding. With the best of my ability, I lied for the first time to my sister.

"I cannot wait.."

* * *

**A/N:**

****HOLY CRAP. That was quick! Thank you! I honestly wasn't expecting to get that many in the one go. Daaanm, you guys are determined to find out Alec's POV. Well, here it is. Now, the next question is... Lemons, or no Lemons. ;)

**-C.H**


	21. Chapter XXI: Realization

Chapter twenty one: Realization.

Alone. That's what I was. The sudden close of the door, sending a gusting wind into the cottage consumed all around me. Cold, alone and silent. No sound but my own racing heart that had escalated from the breakout. I had argued with Alec in the past, but nothing like this. I had never gotten him to the point where he would storm out. Where he wouldn't even look at me! Bella and Edward argued every now and then, but when Edward left the room, he would always look back. Then, in a matter of minutes— yeah, minutes. They couldn't stay mad at one another— she would follow him out; and then everything would be okay again. They'd finish it with a kiss, and it would go right back to being fine and dandy. Alec didn't look back. He slammed the door, and vanished. I was fighting off the tears that wanted to run down my face. I had gone against my personal note. Never piss Alec off too far. This was definitely too far.

How stupid was I? Actually using his past against him! What was I looking to gain? Obviously, I wanted him to hurt. I wanted him to feel exactly what I was feeling. Alone and vulnerable. And yet, with using it against him, I just just become even more alone. Even more vulnerable. I shouldn't have said it. They way his eyes darkened, the way his lips twitched as if he had just been stabbed in the back— which he basically was— and the way his jaw clenched so hard a small crack appeared on the outskirts of his his sculptured cheekbone. I had gotten what I wanted, I hurt him... and in reply to that hurt, Alec left. I deserved to be alone, obviously. But, who was I kidding. We'd get through this... Right? He had just left in order to prevent us in actually getting violent, which I could tell by the way his body tensed at every insult spat he was used to getting violent in arguments, perhaps. Refraining from it, clearly wasn't what he did. He had gone to calm down, and I should do the same. So, I reluctantly picked up my bag and opened the door that had slammed shut; peeked out and was welcomed by a soft breeze. The only movement visible was the trees greenery being gently swayed side to side. No clad black cloak, no burning crimson eyes, no cocky smile. Nothing. I let out a sigh, somewhat disappointed that he wasn't just outside, leaning against a tree, calming himself down so that I could go up to him and apologize.

I began my lonely walk home. I hadn't done this in a while. If I could remember, the last time I walked home alone would be the time Alec forced me into reading lines in the rain. I glanced behind me, in half hope to see him standing there; but caught the vivid picture of my memory instead. Him, dragging me along while I complained, he was laughing. _Stop it, Reny. He's coming back. He will come back..._

When I opened the door, I was captivated by the sound of the T.V. Grandma was sitting, watching Oprah. Bella was beside her, and Alice beside her. Edward was in the kitchen with Grandpa. They were too busy going over notes to notice my arrival. The ladies watching the T.V however, didn't.

"Nessie," Aunt Alice beamed, her glistening teeth that were coated with a toxin of venom on display as a note of affection. Grandma was smiling at me, as was Bella. "You're home early,"

I shrugged. "I had an argument with Ivy," I mused. I might as well take Alec's advice, after all... Maybe he was right. I had all their attention in that small spec of a second. Grandpa and Edward were still none the wiser. "It's fine though," I added. "It's better I make a clean break now before we move."

Their eyes twinkled with pity for me.

"_I do not want pity, nor want you feeling anything about what has happened. Do I have your word?" _

Alec's voice purred through my ear, almost making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was as if he were standing behind me. Casually, I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing. Who was I kidding, as if my family would let Alec stand that close to me in their presence. I doubted Alec would even do it in their presence either. He wasn't stupid, after all. "Oh, I hope you are okay, darling." Grandma soothed. Not one of them stood, thankfully. I guessed they understood I didn't want to be... fussed over. I shrugged again.

"Are you getting ready to go see Alec?" Grandma then asked, casually. A gap to my chest later, I shook my head. "He said I could have the day off..."

Well, actually... He called me a freak, in some ways. I took a little glance to Edward. Nope. Bella must have her shield up. _Thank god._

"That was nice of him," She smiled. I nodded.

"Yeah... It was," Bella joined.

"I trust he's comfortable in the cottage?" Grandma added. At this point, aunt Alice had taken the opportunity to snag the remote and flick the channel to her favorite shopping channel. I gave a smile. "I guess. He roams around like he owns the place,"

Bella scoffed, rolling her eyes. Grandma smiled, and turned her attention back to the T.V. Nodding along with Alice's comments on a pair of shoes.

I took the final steps towards the stairs, but stopped on the first one due to Bella calling.

"Oh, Renesmee?"

I turned, giving my best 'I-really-wanna-sleep' look. "This won't take a minute,"

"Okay... What's up?"

"How do you feel about going to Alaska for your birthday?"

My brow arched. "Alaska? To see the Denali's? Uncle Emmett, Jasper and aunt Rose?"

Bella nodded, his lips curved into a 'I-hope-I've-done-right' smile. Oh, she did. I missed them terribly.

"I'd love that! Thank you, mom."

She grinned in response. Obviously happy with herself. "Great,"

I then continued up the stairs, into 'my' room and sank back into the bed. Maybe if I had a little sleep, preferably the whole night, then it would have blown over. Alec would meet me for school tomorrow. After all, he was a man to his word...

—xXx—

During the 'night' should I say, I was woken up and asked I wanted something to eat, which I replied 'no' with. I'd eat in the morning, and at school. Then I was woken by the sound of Jacob, asking to see me with his booming voice. Thankfully, he was sent away because I was 'sleeping.' This was all before nine o'clock. Then I was settled into a long peaceful night. The shadows' of yesterday were in the past, and it was anew. Gentle pit pats on the window finally brought me to stirr. Stretching, and walking to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs. Grandma' was cooking. It was clear she had missed doing this for me while I'd be gone spending time with Alec and occasionally, oh who was I kidding! I was there all the time, sleeping there. She had made me pancakes, which I ate. Small chat was made about Jacob visiting during the night, which I replied with the best I could. Agreeing to call him later on. Then the time came for me to head outside.

Apology time. Time to think it over, which was safe because Edward was out with Bella.

_Hey Alec. Look, I'm really sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said the things I did. I meant none of them. You're a great guy and I'm lucky to have you as a friend, my only friend for that matter. I hope you can forgive me. _

Well, that's the basics. You can add a little more heartfelt stuff when you're walking with him. Besides, he'd come to school. It was raining. No excuse for him not to. I walked towards the door after sliding on my shoes and putting a jacket over my long sleeved white shirt complimenting my plain blue jeans. Yanking the door open, full of anticipation, I headed outside and down the stairs. _Nothing. _

Maybe he's on his way. I stood, waiting with my arms crossed with my bag on my shoulder. Five minutes ticked by. Still no sign. Ten. Nothing. Fifteen. Nothing. Eventually, I sighed and began towards the cottage. Maybe he was still skeptical to believe I've put it behind me. Approaching the cottage, no lights were on. It wasn't as if he were sleeping. I pushed the door open. It was the exact same as I had left it. His book on the coffee table. My glass. Hell, even the pillows were creased still from where we sat on them. "Alec?"

I called and waited. No reply. Alright. Maybe he's just being a douche and doesn't want to talk. I know how good he was at playing the silent game. I moved into the cottage, putting my bag onto the sofa as I passed. Who cared if I was a little late? It wasn't as if I had an interesting first lesson. In fact, Gym was probably on my 'to avoid for the rest of my never ending life' anyway. I searched the kitchen. No sign. The bathroom, after knocking the door. I mean, I didn't want to walk in on him showering! No sign. Checked my parents room. Nothing. I checked mine last, hoping to god that he was going through my things. Even though the thought pissed me off, I wanted him to be there. Alas... Nothing.

My heart sank. Almost instantaneously, my mind began to make up excuses. Maybe he was... out hunting and would be back later. Perhaps he went for a 'morning stroll' as he put it when I first met him and lost track of time. _Maybe he doesn't want to see you. _

No. That couldn't be the case. I refused to think such a thing. I decided to go with the other two. He'd come back and realise he was late, apologize for it and then come with me to school and he'd be grateful because I waited on him. Things would go back to the way they were. They had too.

—xXx—

The hours continued to tick by. I had officially given up by the time the light had disappeared from outside. The only trace of light was from the glow from the moon, and the lamp I had turned on a mere hour ago. I had even decided at one point to go into my room, sort through some clothes. I did the washing, cleaned some dishes, and I had grilled cheese at lunchtime. Turns out, my late entry to school ended up being a whole day. They probably called, or tried to call, saying I was absent. Glancing to the clock, it was now nine at night. I had waited the entire day. No trace. Well, there was always tomorrow...

—xXx—

**FRIDAY.**

No Alec.

—xXx—

**SATURDAY.**

No Alec.

—xXx—

**SUNDAY.**

No Alec.

—xXx—

**MONDAY.**

No Alec.

—xXx—

**TUESDAY.**

No Alec.

—xXx—

**WEDNESDAY. **

No Alec.

—xXx—

**THURSDAY.**

No Alec.

An entire week. Gone. No trace of his face what so ever. The cottage that I would sit and wait for him in was beginning to lose its smell. The delightful stench of cinnamon that left me breathless on numerous occasions. I was beginning to feel like Miss. Havisham from Great Expectations, rotting away waiting on something that will never come. Refusing to touch anything, because I didn't want it to change from when he last touched it. I was pathetic. Slowly, though... The week turned into two weeks. Then, on the Friday; I had given up. Alec wasn't coming back. I had pushed him too far. I had gone way over the limit, and now Alec was back in Italy. I wouldn't see him again... Unless they decided it was time for my death. _I promise... It will be painless._

Alec's voice whispered. My eyes closed tightly. I had to stop doing that. His whispering, purring and taunting chants within my head were all I had left now. Even when I was in the company of my parents, he'd speak. I had refrained from telling them Alec and I argued, and that he was 'missing' because no doubt... They'd move us back into the cottage. The moment they did that would be the moment it really hit me. That he wasn't ever coming back and I would never see his flawless face again. I wasn't ready to funny accept that bit just get. I was just edging towards it...

This moment in time, I was in my usual ritual. Curled up on the sofa, with a thin blanket around me while I stared blankly at the door. The T.V was on, but I was paying no attention. It was just to keep my mind of the silence. Make me feel like someone else was here. I'd stare endlessly at the door, waiting, hoping.. praying. Nothing ever happened. Every night for the past two weeks, which I hadn't been attending school, I'd go home at around ten.

_Knock, knock, knock._

My heart skipped a beat, but then remembered... Alec wouldn't knock. Damnit. Well, it was most probably someone in the family, or Jacob. If I didn't answer, maybe they'd go away. Figure that me and Alec weren't home. I doubted they believed Alec was here though. Grandma noted that my attitude and stuff had changed over the past two weeks. Nothing slides past your Grandmother.

"Renesmee?" A soft voice whispered. High and soothing. The handle clicked; being pushed open. A flock of golden hair swept in, along with the head of "Ivy?"

"Hey... How're you?"

"What are you doing here?" I skipped. I didn't want to answer that. Truth be told, I didn't know what I was feeling, or how I was. Numb would be a word, but then that word just brought back his face. Damn his ability!

"I called your grandparents, looking for you. They said you were here... So, here I am."

"Why?" I blinked.

Ivy simply shrugged. "I haven't seen you at school. I got worried. Wanted to see if you were still alive.." She scoffed. Trust Ivy to make a little joke, even if she didn't know how eye rollingly hilarious that was. I just shrugged in responce. "I'm alive.."

"Barely. You look like shit, Reny."

I flinched, unable to stop it. Her brows furrowed, but she held back and looked around. Her next question was what got me. "Where's Alec?"

My breath hatched in a small gentle sob. "Gone."

"Where?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"... I was a bitch to him. He had enough."

"Renesmee," I think she caught on with the whole 'Reny' being sore, since Alec was the one who invented that, "We're all bitches. It's in the girl gene. But I don't think Alec would have had enough," she closed the door and came in. She picked up my feet, sat down and then rested them over her legs. "Casper... I love this movie." She mused, eyes locked onto the T.V. I gave it a gentle glance, watching at Stretch was sucked into the vacuum cleaner. "Remember when we were kids watching this? How we all cried when Casper danced with her?"

I half laughed, nodding. "Yeah... and then Suzannah refused to sleep until we made up a story where he did become human."

"God that took forever, didn't it!"

I smiled, sitting myself up completely. "Where are they?"

Her eyes danced. She clearly had gossip. "Suzannah's with Mark and Shannon's at mine... with Josh."

My eyes widened. "What?"

She nodded. "Yup. Mark broke up with Mercedes a couple of days ago.. Then asked Suzannah on a date. She agreed, and now... Well they're together. And as for Shannon... Kinda makes me wanna barf, but she's dating Josh now. Even if he's my brother and all, and it's gross... I'm happy for them."

I smiled, nodding. "That's good then. What about you?"

She shrugged. "Chris is hinting at a relationship with me, but nothing so far. It's a work in progress. He gave me his jacket the other day, and then Mark said it was a start. When I asked how, he went into this whole lecture on how guys only give their jackets to their property. It's like proving their territory, and whatever. Showing other guys that you are theirs and stuff."

Wait... What? Jackets? My mind instantly went right back to the moments Alec had given me his jacket and his cloak. All because I was cold, but perhaps it was something more? Don't be idiotic. If it meant more, then he wouldn't have left.

"It's better than nothing." I said.

"What about you, eh? Miss. -shot? I heard you were offered Juliet if you could persuade Alec to be Romeo."

I half laughed. "It wasn't really a kiss... And Alec wanted nothing to do with it. Besides... He's gone home. I'm Juliet's mom."

"Pitty. You and him would have made an epic Romeo and Juliet."

I rolled my eyes. She had no idea, but yet she was right on the spot. Me and Alec were sort of like Romeo and Juliet in a way, minus the whole.. being in love thing. But the act of us being too different, and eventually our differences in covens, and what not; would be the death of us. I sighed deeply.

"Besides... It was a kiss. When did he go home?"

"Two weeks ago."

"When you went home at lunch?"

I nodded. "Did he kiss you goodbye?"

I laughed. "He didn't even say goodbye, Ivy. So, no. He didn't."

"Oh... Well, I don't think he's gone then."

My eyebrows pulled up in confusion. "What?" Of course he was gone! I didn't see him around. There was no trace of him what so ever. I would bet my life to him being back in Italy, beside his sister. He would have forgotten all about me. I'd be surprised if he even remembered my name...

"Renesmee, stop being so modest. You know exactly what. By god, you're my best friend. I think I would know when you are hooked, line and sinker on a guy. And you definitely with him."

I laughed. "Best friend? And no I wasn't."

She nodded. "Yeah, the whole fight things over. This is me apologizing. Now stop it, and just listen okay? I saw the way you looked at him. The moment he wrapped his arms around your waist in the parking lot, which made Nathan crazy- oh, that reminds me... Nathan's asking about you A LOT. Anyway... You're sprung on Alec."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. And even if I was... It wouldn't matter now. He's gone."

"Renesmee... I don't think he would leave you without saying goodbye. Wanna know why?"

I nodded, reluctantly. "Because... The way you looked at him? He looked at you the same. Maybe even more. That's why I was jealous."

I opened my mouth, but she put her hand up. Damnit. Another Alec reminder! "Shut up, Reny. Yes. I was jealous, because I wanted Chris, hell anyone, to look at me like that. And yet, you had it. You had him watching you with a dazed expression, with total love and affection and you didn't even know it!"

Love? Affection? Really? My heart was racing again, and my eyes were fighting tears. "He'll come back. I know he will. Because I'll be damned if I'd leave something that special behind without giving it a fighting chance. You wait and see, and when he does come back... I want to take the full authority to say 'I told you so' and you to take me to dinner. Alright?"

I just stared at her, trying to process her words. "Alright, Renesmee?"

Her voice was more stern, as if she knew it all. I nodded, to get her off my back.

"So... When he comes back, you giving him your V card?"

I picked up the pillow from under me and smacked her playfully. A burst of giggles erupted, and eventually we settled down into watching Casper.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told my parents I was staying here tonight." Ivy said, midfilm.

I laughed. "You told them before you even got here?"

She nodded. "Yeah,"

"What if I had said no?"

"I would have still stayed."

I laughed, grinning towards her. She popped some popcorn into her mouth and chewed. Some point during a break, we had made popcorn and gotten coke. Turns out, I thought I had lost Ivy, and my friends. When reality was, I never had. The only person I might have lost... Was in Italy.

Ivy ended up staying that whole weekend. We also took the liberty in inviting Suzannah and Shannon over, who were thrilled to have the group back together in one piece. The entire weekend we stayed in the cottage; watching films, gossiping, laughing and telling one another what I'd missed, etc. Eventually, when monday came; the girls were still staying. After Bella spoke to all their parents, agreeing to wake them up on time to be at school; I reluctantly agreed to go to school. After two weeks of being absent, I guess Bella was just happy for me to going back into my regular routine. Though I felt empty sitting at the lunch table with my friends chatting all around me. I'd daze off, watching the cap on my bottle of water, imagining him sitting swirling it around and around. Imagining us all watching him with total amazement, like we once had. But almost every single time, I'd be ripped out of my daydreams. I knew I was acting pathetic and stupid, because it was all my fault, and I knew I would have to face this at one point, because like Alec said.. He couldn't be here forever. I'd have to get used to him not being there. But let's face it, I would say I'd get used to it and I was ready in the past, but when it came down it it... Would I ever be ready? Would I ever get used to him not being around? I would have to try.

—xXx—

It came down to Wednesday and rehearsals for the play where now half through. Apparently, I had missed a severe amount. Not that I cared all that much. I hardly had any lines, thankfully. Besides, all eyes would be on Brittany and Nathan, who got Romeo and Juliet. I bet Brittany was ecstatic, considering she was still trying to dig her claws into Nathan. Nathan had tried to talk to me over the past few days, but I'd either get interupted by my friends, or he would get dragged away by his. So far, there was no luck. Not that I was looking forward to it, since we still hadn't had the confrontation about me going along with the kiss. Oh well. When I got home, Jacob was there. I hadn't called him when I said I would, apparently he was still trying to get hold of me. No chance in avoiding him now. He was looking normal, if anything. He had his hair cut, that was probably the only difference.

"Hey," He said half-heartedly.

"Hi."

"You okay? Your mom said you've had a tough two weeks. Everything alright with the le- I mean Alec?"

I held back a flinch and nodded. At least he was trying, even if it meant nothing anymore.

"Good. So, I was wondering... Do you wanna come to a bonfire tonight? We're telling the stories... You're favorite. The guys miss you an-"

Jacob was intending into going into full on persuade mode. I had to interrupt him in order to stop it with the only way I could. "Alright. I'll go. Let me get dressed,"

He nodded, a beaming grin coming. When I went upstairs, I dressed in a pair of grey sweats, a black tanktop and a plain hoodie over the top. He was still standing waiting. So, I left with Jacob. All went well during the walk, when we reached the cliff, Paul and the others were building the fire and Sam was sitting hugging into Emily. To be honest, they all had their imprints there. Apart from the ones who hadn't found theirs yet. So, basically Leah, Seth, Colin and Bradley. Didn't understand why though. They could all be great people, especially Seth. Leah... Well, she was Leah. Things began to die down when the fire was lit and everyone was eating. I however kept quiet, much to Jacob's dismay. He kept trying to pull me into conversation, but I moot. Why talk when I had nothing to talk about really? There was no point in hiding it to Jacob though. He wasn't stupid, he knew Alec was out of town. He probably knew he was never coming back, hence why he was trying to get back on the scene. Seeing as I didn't have my inspector anymore.

"Nessie?"

I glanced up from my half eaten hot dog into the dark eyes of Jacob. He was concerned, clearly.

"You alright? You've hardly ate."

"I had a big lunch," I lied. In fact, I spent that entire lunch looking at my damn water bottle.

"Oh, well... I have to talk to you."

"Shoot," I mused, taking another bite and chewing it down. He seemed to relax the moment I took another bite. Anything to keep him off my back. "So, you know the whole imprinting thing?"

I nodded. We'd gone over this when I was eight...

"Remember the stages?"

I nodded again. Couldn't remember the exact content of the stages, but what the hell.

"Well... I'm kinda at stage four."

I frowned. "Stage four?"

Probably wasn't a good idea to say it with a mouthful of food, but he wasn't taken back. He just laughed and nodded. He seemed comfortable telling me, though. Couldn't be so bad.

"When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into uh... romantic ones."

I stopped mid chew, otherwise I would have choked. Oh god. No, not this. How could I have forgotten stage three?! When I was eight, it was the one I wanted the most! I had drawn pictures of our wedding, granted they were crap and I'd even make Jacob play along. Damnit, how could I have forgotten that! If he would have told me this when I was eight, even if it was a little peado-ish, I would have jumped to the chance. Now? I held no 'romantic' feelings towards Jacob. He was my friend! Not my... lover.

"What I'm saying is... I want to move forward from friendship, Nes."

He probably took my silence as me thinking it over, trying to figure out what he was saying. I wasn't that stupid. I knew what he was saying! "That's... nice and all Jacob.. But I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of stuff."

"You're sixteen tomorrow.. I just wanted you to know. Y'know.."

"Because I'm basically an adult after that?"

He nodded, giving a shrug. "It's sweet, but I'm sorry..."

His shoulders slumped, but a frown came about his face. Oh dog. Here we go.

"It's the leech, isn't it? He's scared you out of wanting love because he doesn't believe in it."

I wanted to glare at him, but all I could do was stare at the floor. He was wrong. Alec didn't scare me out of love because he didn't believe in it. He didn't scare me out of anything. If anything, he brought me towards it. It hit me like a wrecking ball. The stomach twisting moments when I thought it was just a crush, when I thought I _liked_ him... turned out to be more. Alec didn't just make me like him as a friend, or like him as a possible boyfriend— that thought made me want to laugh. Alec, being boyfriend material. Ahaha!— but made me... love him.

I swallowed shakily, washing myself of the food in my mouth. Choking hazard gone. Now, was the real test. In that split second, I had flashes of us together. Moments of complete happiness, and ones that were hilarious due to our petty arguments. It was as if I was dying, and getting my life flashed before my eyes. Only, this was just of me and Alec. Every words he ever said to me whisked on through my head.

_"What I want and why I am here are two different things, my dear."_

"_I'm here... to watch over you."_

_"Calling your mother and father by their names... How rebellious."_

_"Would you like me to walk you back, my dear?"_

_"I never said you weren't. Have a pleasant night, miss Cullen. Sweet dreams,"_

_"You want me to refer to you as the loch ness monster? I'm sorry but I can't do that."_

_"I apologise but I refuse to call you that, Renesmee. You realise I would be calling you a monster by calling you that name. You are more normal than any of us, thus you shouldn't be referred to as a monster. You should be named something unique, as that is what you are.. I shall call you by your full name for I simply am not using that excuse of a nickname for you."_

_"Arrivederci,"_

_"Ah, yes. The task I was set for the day, Well, can I just say your name is very, very complicated to get any nicknames out of."_

_"Mini."_

_"Do you really wish for me to answer that?"_

_"Well, I can't copycat, can I."_

_"Reny?"_

_"If such a name passes your lips again, you shall lose your tongue."_

_"Reny... I'm originally from England."_

_"On the contrary, Reny. I'd rather look like this than my actual age. Besides, what is wrong with looking like a teenager? Isn't it the prime of every human's life?"_

_"Well, whoever doesn't notice your beauty should have a severe wake up call. You have grown to be quite the beautiful girl, if I may say so."_

_"I won't bite, Reny, Unless you would like me too,"_

_"Then it shall be fun kicking your butt, Reny."_

_"I'm enrolling into Forks High school, Reny."_

_"Sweet dreams, Reny."_

_"I'll carry this for you,"_

_"I'm being polite."_

_"You're being stubborn,"_

_"Just before you attempted to kiss me."_

_"They reminded me of a sunset reflecting into the ocean, I remember thinking... How was it possible for a monster to have such beautiful and angelic eyes."_

_"No... Yours are much more thrilling."_

_"Then I assure you, Reny. We shall be friends forever."_

_"Then there is nothing to fear. As long as I'm here, you're perfectly safe."_

_"I don't own a cellular phone. I meant, printed off and put in a frame, Reny."_

"_Forever implies a thousand years, Reny."_

"_Goodnight, fair Juliet,"_

"_You looked too peaceful to move,"_

"_**You **__are all it takes to hook a guy."_

"_Are you planning on making a waterfall of milk," _

"_Hello beautiful,"_

"_You seem like it's a punishment to receive a kiss off me."_

"_You are completely impossible to please, Renesmee." _

"_You are very, annoyingly, stubborn, Reny."_

"_You know, no one has ever challenged me like you do," _

"_Good, I like being challenged by you."_

"_I may be, why? Are you willing to play with me?"_

"_Of course. I find myself wishing I didn't have to return. This time away has been the best in my life," _

"_Forever is a very long time, Renesmee." _

"_You did amazingly."_

"_Are you challenging me?"_

"_I shall walk you home, m'lady. It's getting far to dark now, and I'm sure you have studies in the morning."_

"_Perhaps one day, I may allow you to do so." _

One day. My eyes were shut, and I was glad they were. I could feel the tingling within my nose, and the gentle dampness wanting to break free from my eyes. That was why I was acting like Miss. Havisham. I didn't just lose a best friend... I lost the man I loved. Ivy was right. Who was I kidding? She was always right! The only thing I doubted her on though, was him looking at me in the same way. If he did, he wouldn't have left. Because I now know for sure, I would have never of left him. I stood quickly, eyes still closed. "I have to go home, Jacob. I'll... call you."

And with that, I ran. Ran right through the forest and towards Forks. I didn't care if he was following me or not, I just wanted to cry myself to sleep. I wanted to hug myself so tightly, the whole burning in my chest would fill and I wouldn't be alone. I couldn't risk mom seeing me like this, because she'd want to know what was wrong, and when I refuse to tell her... She'd let dad get in my head. Instead, I found peace in the cottage. There, I buried my head into my pillow and cried my heart out. When, and only when, I was ready; I went home and went right to bed. Tomorrow, I'd see aunt Rose, uncle Emmett and uncle Jasper. Hopefully, they could take my mind off things.

—xXx—

_I was alone in a dark place. I couldn't see a thing, apart from the shadow in front of me. I was scared. Too scared. I just wanted to run, but all around me was darkness. I wanted to cry out, but my voice was mute. Then, in an instant, as if God had answered my prayers, light surrounded me. Everything was bright, and I was in the meadow. The meadow I had danced with Alec in, wearing nothing but a white dress. I looked around, for the scary shadow figure and almost fainted on the spot. Alec. His eyes were open and light, as if screaming that he missed me. He was back. Alec was standing just out of reach, his lips were twisted in a subtle smile. Within the depth of whatever was floating around in his eyes was one emotion I had never seen on his eyes before. Something I only ever saw when Bella and Edward looked at one another. Something you only expected to see in fairy tales. When all was lost, you know you still had that one thing. Them. _

_He was gazing at me with such an intensity, a burning desire began to build in my stomach. I took a step towards him, but he took one back. Keeping the distance between us. I frowned, putting my hand out; indicating I wanted to touch him. A desperate look came across him, as if he were fighting between two surges. Not to come to me, which he obviously saw as the proper action, or to come to me; which he wanted. I could see it, written all over his face. I gave the best pleading look I could manage, jerking my hand out more. His eyes closed momentarily; so hard that lines appeared either side of his perfect orbs. When they opened, I saw his answer. Within a flash, Alec was in front of me; my hand that was stretched out; clasped in both of his hands. He was kissing the tips of each and every single one of my fingers, delicately. It took all I could not to swoon, but then again, when didn't I have the feeling of wanting to swoon in the presence of Alec? Once kissing each of my fingers, he began to move up my wrist, my arm, my forearm, across my shoulder and up my neck. Then, when he came to my cheek; his eyes opened and looked into mine. His head was resting on to mine, his nose to mine. I let out a shaky breath, jerking my head up slightly, so my top lip grazed his. Alec's lips peeled into a little smile, but tortured at the same time. _

_One of his arms slinked its way around my waist, holding me to him. The other hand was on the back of my neck; holding my head into place. Not that I would want to move. I was helplessly happy where I was. Again, I jerked my head; bringing my lips closer. Alec didn't hesitate this time. He pressed his lips to mine, devouring me within one move. Gently, his tongue passed through; entering my own orifice and introducing my tongue to a sensual dance. The taste was intoxicating, my heart was racing. I was clinging to him. For dear life. Nothing would break me from this, and if something did... I would tear it apart myself. _

_Alec let a little groan pass his lips and enter mine. Just the sound of him caused me to mimic his noise. I gripped tighter to his shirt, seemingly trying to claw open the buttons of his shirt. I was failing though. I had seen in movies girls kissing like this, then they would pull his shirt off; run their hands over his chest. I just wanted to try it out. Alec let out a little chuckle, clearly he heard my little thought. I didn't mind though. In a second, Alec moved us; so I was resting back on the grass. We were outdoors? Who cared. He was gazing at me now. His lips in a perfect little smile. "I'm trying to be something you'd miss." _

_I frowned at his sudden confession. "Something I'd miss?"_

_He nodded. "I want you to remember me... Remember that I was your first kiss. That may not be a thing you might not wish to admit to others of our kind, and I understand that, but as long as you remember it was me..."_

"_How could you even think I'd ever forget you, Alec? I've missed you so much." _

_He shrugged, running a thumb across my cheek. "I never believed I would find someone I wanted to remember me, who would miss me.." _

"_On the contrary, Alec;" I used his usual line, "everyone knows you. And if they know you, they remember who you are."_

"_They remember me out of fear, Reny." He paused, grazing his nose across mine. "I want you to remember me out of something completely different." _

"_Of what?" I whispered._

_He hesitated, his eyes looking down. I moved my own hand to his face, forcing him to look at me. "Tell me, and you have it."_

"_Of love." _

_I felt my heart rise to my throat. The beating was immensely high. I just gazed into his perfect eyes. Taking in all the emotions floating within them. This was the most emotion I had ever seen Alec have. Fear was defining in his eyes. He looked lost. Waiting. The edges of his eyes were hard, cold. But still beautiful. The look in his eyes that took over all those emotions was the fear... and love. _

"_I love you, Renesmee. I loved you the moment you called me Ally. You feel the same... don't you?"_

_I couldn't find words to say. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Nothing came to my lips. I was just laying there, gazing into his eyes. Did I love him? Could I love him? Unconditionally? With his choice of lifestyle? His freaky spurs of being bipolar? His overall cheeky, sarcastic, snarky, free spirited hidden personality? His ways of being carefree then turning to being on guard and deathly? There was only one answer. I knew it already. He knew it. We both did. "Yes." _

_His eyes melted in that moment, burning with lust and love. His lips tweaked into a smile, all fear that was floating around his face with his confession gone. "Say it.. Please. I need to hear you say it," I breathed._

"_I love you, Alec. I loved you the moment you said 'sweet dreams.'" _

_His eyes closed, taking in each of the words. I watched, anticipation coursing through my veins. He loved me. Alec, the one everyone feared, hated, and saw as a emotionless prick, loved me. He was mine... like I had always been his. His eyes opened, and in that instant, his mouth found mine. Bringing the house down with his sensual moves. This kiss was nothing like the previous. This one was full of love. He was letting out. I couldn't help but moan, taking it all in... All of him..._

_Alec shook his head, his smile brightening even more. I opened my mouth; but Alec brought his finger to his lips, instructing me to keep quiet. The curious frown sawt a permanent place on my face. "I missed you so much more than what I should have."_

"_I waited for you... Every day, in the cottage.." _

"_I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," he whispered, pecking my lips again._

"_Don't leave me again... Please,"_

"_Never... I'd go to the ends of the earth to be with you. You're my world, Reny."_

"_You're mine." I smiled back, running my hand across his cheek. "You always will be."_

"_Renesmee?" He said, his head leaning into my touch. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Print the picture off. Please?"_

"_I'll do it right away."_

"_When you wake up?"_

_I frowned. Oh no. Not again. Please not again. It felt so real! "This isn't a dream.."_

_He sighed and nodded. "Print it when you wake up.. And Renesmee? Happy birthday."_

My eyes snapped open to the light. No! Not another dream! Please no! It was so real... He said it. He kissed me. He loved me! I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my phone. Print the picture of. It was his request. I'd do it. And on a side note... I'm sixteen. Wow.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Okaaay, so I think we've covered you want lemons, so I'm going to be nice and tell you there **are**lemons in future chapters!

Challenge time, me thinks. 390-400 reviews; and you'll get an extra update. ;)

So, get reviewing. Muwha.

**-C.H**


	22. Chapter XXII: Cinnamon

Chapter twenty two: Cinnamon.

"Happy birthday, darling!" Grandma grabbed me at the bottom of the stairs. Damnit, I was hoping to get out without being seen. How stupid of me, after all... house full of vampires. Hardly anything went unseen. "Thanks.."

"Oh, I can remember you coming into our lives like it were yesterday."

"I'm sure mom can too," I muttered under my breath. Yeah, I knew how close I came to killing my mother. I hated myself for months after finding out. Never the less, they made me forget all about it and what not.

"Now now. Where are you off too? Edward and Bella have just gone to get gas for the ride," she grinned. I smirked. Well, at least it would be a long, but non stopping trip. Hopefully, we'd get there early.

"I need to go to the photocopy store,"

"What for? Do you want me to come with you?"

"Stuff. No, Grandma... It's cool. I just need some time to get round being... sixteen." I laughed, shrugging. She nodded, giving me yet another hug. "Alright then. I'll pop out and hunt. If I'm not back before you are... Tell Carlisle where I have gone,"

"Grandpa gone for gas too?"

She nodded. "And to hand in some notes to the hospital. I'll be a hour tops," kissing my head; she followed me out the door and vanished the opposite way as to where I was heading. The walk to main town Forks wasn't long, and the photocopy store had just open, that meant they were refilled on ink. Meaning a much better photo, thank god!

Literally pulling my phone apart, I popped the memory card into the slot of the machine that printed photo's from phones, etc; watched as every single photo on my phone appeared and picked the one I wanted to print. The screen brought it to life, making it large and standing out. Alec was giving his million dollar smile, his eyes on the screen. Around the velvet violet was a haze of red. My crimson red..

I looked so happy. I was. High up, with the lake behind us as a backdrop, grinning as if we had the world at our fingertips. I felt the tears start to form, so I quickly wiped my eyes.

"Boyfriend?"

Jumping at the voice, I turned to be face to face with a drop dead gorgeous girl. Her hair was so freaking long! I touched the base of her back. And it was tied up! Her eyes were a real light colour of brown, and she was blowing bubbles with bubble gum. Her skin was pale, but in Forks... who wasn't pale? The lack of sun we had to thank for that. She looked friendly enough.

I shook my head. "No.."

"Ex boyfriend?"

Again, I shook my head. "Weird. He single? He's hot."

I laughed, shrugging. "Yeah.. But he's in Italy now."

"Oh. That sucks. You two look super in love there."

I smirked, taking a glance back and pressing 'two' copies. Alec did say he wanted one. Perhaps I could fedex him one. Special delivery style. "So, what's yer' name kid?"

"Renesmee."

"Mouthful," she laughed, moving to behind the counter and leaning against it; just beside the till. In the background Katy Perrys 'the one that got away' was playing... on a loop. I guess she liked this song. "Got any nicknames?"

I nodded. "Reny..."

"Nice. I'm Lil."

"Lil?"

She nodded. "Don't ask."

I smirked, placing the photo's onto the counter along with two picture frames and handed her two five dollar bills, but she put her hand up. "Nah, freebie. I hate this job, I'm trying to get the boss to fire me."

I laughed, somewhat hesitantly. "Oh.. thanks."

With it in a bag, I headed for the door and pulled it open.

"Nice meeting you... Reny,"

When I turned, she wasn't there. It was just that tune, over and over. Maybe she went through the back? I shrugged and closed the door behind me as I entered the street. It was only seven, so people were just waking up and getting ready for school and work. Ivy had already text me, wishing me a happy birthday and that when I got back; we'd be having a sleepover at hers. Sounded good, considering it was prom on saturday and the play was tomorrow. My nerves spiked. Maybe... He'd be there.

When I got home, Grandma was too. She had been in for five minutes prior to my arrival. Bella, Edward and Carlisle were back also. Alice was messing about with a suitcase, adjusting them in the boot so they would fit perfectly. Then, as soon as I ate, we huddled into the car and set on. The only downer on this damn trip I began to dislike was the fact... Jacob had come along. He was sitting at the other side window, rather than in the middle trying to bug me. I guess my rejection to him was sore. I couldn't help it though... I mean, I wouldn't lead him on, he was my friend and I couldn't force myself into being in a relationship I saw no real reason in being. If I didn't feel physically attracted to him, then why should I endure a relationship that would mean the world to him, but be nothing for me? It was hardly fair. Jacob deserved better.

The damn tune from store was stuck in my head though. So, in the entire drive there I had a earphones in listening to 'the one that got away' over and over and over. On the motorway, I think Grandpa and Edward were engaging in a little race. Harmless, because it only lasted five minutes, but it left Edward grinning like a idiot. Grandpa, Grandma and Alice passed us though, waving as they did. We followed quickly behind them, turning when they did. And if we hit a red light, which was rare, and the other didn't, they would wait. This went on for the entire journey. I was now sure I could sing this song in my sleep, even play it on the piano for god sake.

The best part was when we arrived. Pulling up into the large house covered in snow, made me remember the time I had basically pelted Alec. Stepping out, my heart burst with the sound of uncle Emmett.

"THEIR HERE!"

And just like that, a stampede came rushing out; right towards us. Alice went right to Jasper, and they were having some secret conversation with eye contact, then a make out session. Rosalie was at me right away, her arms wrapped around me in a protective hug, whispering that she missed me. Then we were both picked up by the arms of uncle Emmett. Next it moved onto the Denali's. Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Kate. Once I was sure I wouldn't need another hug in god knows how long, we headed inside where presents were scattered across each and every one of the sofas. Oh god. They went overboard!

—xXx—

By the time we hit the hour mark, I was down to three presents. Tanya had gotten me some game, along with a new laptop. She said it was the game that appealed to her most, but I couldn't play it without a laptop. Weird, but hey... I got a laptop out of it. Email address, internet, and other dynamics. I was happy. Aunt Rose got me a pair of earrings, which I now had firmly in my ears. They were a blue/green kind of colour, hanging down so that the feathers grazed over my shoulders. I loved them. Aunt Alice must have gone along with Rose, since she got me the matching necklace. Again, I was wearing them. Jasper got me a motorbike, which edward refuses to let me drive until I had passed my driving test. A sigh, but still... He had a point. Countless other gifts were given, but there were far too many. I doubted I'd be able to get them **all** home tomorrow. I figured that would be a job for when we came back up for the final move.

Now, back to the three remaining gifts. One was from uncle Emmett, the other from Jacob and then one from Bella and Edward. I started with theirs. It was a small, dark purple box. I was half expecting more jewelry, but when I opened the lid; a key sat in the middle of the box in my hand. Confused beyond anything, I looked up to them. Edward had his arm around Bella, and she was grinning. "What is it?"

"Well... You'll need to prove to us you can drive a car before you drive a motorbike. So, we got you your first car."

My mouth must have hit the floor. "You got me a car?!"

Edward nodded. "You're not seeing it just yet. When you pass your test, then you'll get it."

"So... basically I got a key to a car I can't use for my birthday?"

He nodded. "Wow, dad... So great. Thanks."

The house moved into laughter while I put the key back into the box and slid it with the other opened ones. Of course I was kidding. I loved the thought of already owning my very own first car! They all knew it. Moving on to Jacobs, I silently ripped the green paper from it. Being left with a white box, I opened the lid. Inside, a parka lay. I frowned and pulled it out. It was gorgeous! Colours all blending in, complementing one another. "This is amazing. Thank you! Where did you get it?"

"Family," he muttered, shrugging. Against the awkwardness of yesterday's chat, I moved and hugged him. Yup. Still awkward. Putting it over my white shirt, and then down to the final box. Emmett was grinning, his arms crossed over his mind. I could see by the strain on Edward's face that he was trying to figure out what he was grinning at. Well, we'd soon find out.

Opening the box, I found a flare of colours that brought that pain back. Black and red.

"_Favorite colour; red or black. It was blue for a number of years. Maybe seventy five." _

I reluctantly picked up the material. It looked nice, and it felt nice. It was thin, and light and soft. But when I picked it up, by the straps of the shoulders; my mouth must have touched the floor. It was a nightgown. One that you didn't use for sleeping. If I were honest, it felt like silk; but the material was see through. Around the hems of the breasts, were ribbons of red, weaving in and out. "Red underwear with that works best," Uncle Emmett said, receiving a large growl from Edward.

"Hey, don't hate. She'll be getting one of those sooner or later, might as well give her a taste at what they feel like now." Emmett shrugged. Edward looked as if he were about to rip his throat out, and yet... Emmett wasn't affected. He was looking at him with the usual 'yeah... come at me, bro' look. I quickly folded it up and put it back into the box. Safely say I won't be touching that at all...

The corner of Edward's lips twitched. Well, atleast he heard that and was now assured. "Thanks uncle Em... it's great." Again, I passed around hugs and gentle thank yous. Then, it was time to set out for the day. I kept the parka and the jewelry on. For the ride, I went with Grandma and Grandpa, that way my mind would be at ease and I could sit back and just... feel numb.

I wonder where he was... What he was doing. Idiot, Renesmee. You know where he is. Hell, you've told everyone where he is! He's at home. He's with his sister. Hell, he won't even remember your name! I sighed to myself, and shook my head. No. If I wanted to get over him, despite how much I now realised I loved him, I would have to get over it and forget.

We ended up going ice skating for my day out, then bowling. Great heaps of fun, and yeah... It kept my mind off everything. For a while. I managed to get a few hours of laughter. Hell, I even caused Jacob to snort his drink; which was hysterical towards everyone else. All in all, it was a good day. But again, I'd have to face up to the facts it would be a long drive home, and when we got home... Alec wouldn't be there waiting for me. Tanya ended up inviting others over, that she classed as close friends. So, I was surrounded with red eyes, reminding me of him. The smiles, and the happy birthdays and the red eyes and the black clothes all became too much in the end. So, I did what any teenage girl would do in a situation like that. I went outside, I leant myself against the railing of the patio and I just tried my best not to cry. I wasn't alone for long though... Bella noticed I had left.

"You alright Renesmee?" She asked, taking a stand beside me.

"Yeah... I just needed air,"

"It is getting warm in there."

I laughed. "How'd you know? You're permanently cold."

She rolled her eyes towards me, while giving me a gentle nudge. "I used to be human once too, y'know."

"_I might have been classed a witch, but at least I was human. Unlike you, torn between the two. You're desperate to be like your friends, to blend in with them. But you can't. And yet, you are in the same scenario with your own family. You're not one of us, either. And you never will be." _

I shuddered at the memory, pushing it right out of my head. Though, Bella noticed my eyes closing tightly. "You sure you're alright?"

"Mom? Can I... talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course. You can talk to me whenever you want."

I figured... I was giving my mother the cold shoulder, when Alec spoke so fondly of his; putting her out to be this angel that loved him no matter what, and he loved her. It was as if he'd give anything just to talk to his mother again, and yet here I was... ignoring mine. Perhaps... I should have a change in perspective. Maybe I should take advantage that my mother would be around forever, when others lose theirs. I'd never have to deal with the loss of a family member, unless they were ripped to pieces. Which, by the way Alec left, would happen any day. I sighed deeply again, shaking that thought from my head and glanced to my eternal living mother.

"When you met dad... What was it like?"

She laughed, shrugging. "At the beginning? He annoyed me. A great deal. We tried to be friends, but then the pieces fell into place. I didn't need him as a friend, I had Jessica and the others for that. And he didn't need a friend... We both needed something that we found in one another. Love. He completed me, and I completed him; god knows why." She laughed, smiling in remembrance. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm just... curious."

"You know Renesmee, falling in love at a young age isn't wrong. If it's with the right person..."

"What if he's not the right person?" I muttered before I could stop myself.

Bella smiled, putting an arm around me. "You'll know if he isn't. If he's good to you, like I know he is, then.. You'll grow to know it."

Wait... Know he is? I frowned, looking up to her. Crap! Did she know about... And if she did, why was she looking so calm! I didn't once picture her looking happy about the fact I was in love with a Volturi member! She was actually smiling! "Know he is?"

She nodded. "Jacob'll love you no matter what, Renesmee."

Oh... There's a surprise. I sighed, hanging my head. When will they let this go? Just to get her off my back, I nodded. "Yeah... You're right."

"So, you'll think about it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Good girl. Now come say goodbye. We're going home," she kissed my head and lead me inside to the room full of vampires. Saying our goodbyes, I received a large hug from my family members who were staying. Then, we set on home. I switched with Alice for the ride home, taking a ride with Grandma and Grandpa again. When we got home, I took my things upstairs; fell onto the bed... and cried. This was the true moment I came to realize just how much I missed, loved and hated him all the same time. I was pathetic. I was stupid, and careless, and dumb, and just... Pathetic. What was I thinking?! Clearly, I wasn't. How could I let myself feel for him? Care about him? Love him! Of course no good would have come out of this. He was a Volturi after all, and I was nothing but a... Cullen. I was scum in his eyes. I was stubborn, and mean, and... A bitch. I hated myself. I hated him. I hated myself for loving him! I hated him for making me love him! It was all his fault. If he had never came, then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be sitting alone feeling sorry for myself. But then... I wouldn't have met him. I wouldn't have seen how amazing he was. I wouldn't have laughed so hard I could have died. I wouldn't have become his friend or met someone so perfect it was hard to look at him. I wouldn't have felt what it was like to truly love someone. Fallen so madly in love that it brought happiness even on the worst of days.

I know understood mom and dad better than anything. Why she was willing to give up everything just to be with him. To lose her life in order to spend forever with him. To give up the gift of sleep to spend every moment just looking at him. I knew this now, because I felt the same with Alec. Only; mom got the happy ending with dad. I lost it. I was stupid to have ruined it all with a petty argument. Banished all the good times we had spent together because of one bad day. All because of my stubborn thinking and want to blame it on someone else apart from myself. If I could have taken it back, no matter the price, I would. I'd give anything to look at his flawless face again. Just one last look, and I'd fall asleep forever happily. Give my last breath letting him know how sorry I was and how much I grew to care about him. Not as a friend, but as someone I had grew to love. I guessed what they say is true. You don't know how good you have it until it's gone.

Alec was somewhere in the world, beside his sister, moving on from the experience he had spent with me. Unknown to any feelings shared, back to being emotionless and feared. Back to being the brick wall.

I wiped a single tear from my eyes, looking up through the large moon shining above. I wondered for a moment if he was looking up to the moon wherever he was. Well, I knew where he was. He was home. Surrounded with people who respected him, and cared about him. He was with his family.

I took another sharp breath and buried my head into my pillow. Wishing for the world to swallow me whole. I would have to get used to this feeling though, wouldn't I? Being alone, cold... Numb. Alec wasn't coming back. He was done with me. Done with us. I held back another sob that wanted to break free. I couldn't cry fully now. Not when my family was downstairs. They would hear me. I had to silently cry... For now. When I was alone, then I could cry. But for now, I needed to try and sleep. Let's just hope, I would.

—xXx—

It was Friday, and it was havoc. Thankfully, I didn't dream at all last night. Today... The day of the play, I missed all my lessons due to Miss. Wood going mad about costumes, setting the stage up and getting everything ready. We had at least five practices of the entire play that day, and by god; I knew my lines by then. By seven, people began to flood in. Students and parents. Everyone who was participating was peaking through the red velvet curtain, looking for their parents, friends, etc. Thankfully, Suzannah got the part of Juliet's maid, so I wasn't behind the scenes alone. She was standing beside me, fretting about with her bonnet, waiting for her chance to peek out. Ivy was in the front row, beside Shannon. Beside her was Chris, and then beside him Mark, and beside that the rest of the jocks and laid backs. Beside Shannon was Josh, chatting to her while she was leaning in with her ear pointed up to him so she could hear. Behind them was Mercedes, texting. Apparently she held no ill feelings towards Suzannah, which was surprising. Amber was playing with her nails. Was nice to know Brittany had some moral support. Just in the middle near the row was my family. Grandpa and Grandma had spent hours on the phone arguing with aunt Rose about them coming back just to see this. It would have been a wasted travel, since we were heading up to Alaska for the move. And after what felt like forever, they agreed and said they would see us soon and on the terms that Grandpa video recorded it and they could all sit and watch it after. Yeah, you'd probably guess my joy towards that.

When the curtain went up, a soft applause echoed through. Students took to the stage and began their lines. Then, it came to me and Devin, the dude who got the role of Juliet's father. When I walked on stage, I felt my heart race. It was a full house. Hell, people were even standing at the back with cameras. I had to search my brain in reminder of what my line was. Thankfully, I did. And it was all going well. I'd go on, say my line, then leave when I was meant to. Suzannah and I had lines together, so when we were off stage, we'd read over them just to refresh our memory. I was even beginning to enjoy myself. I just wished he had been here to see it.

He did enjoy Romeo and Juliet, after all. NO! Stop it. You will not think about it. About him. When it came down to the last few scenes, when Suzannah and I were standing alongside one another; Brittany lying 'lifeless' on the bed, with my mournful cries that I had lost a daughter, and then told to shut up basically by Devin, or Capulet should I say; I stood back; arms around Suzannah, as instructed 'weeping' when I froze. When everyone around me vanished and I was the only one left in the room, apart from those eyes. Glistening red, burning brightly in the back. The rest was a mere shadow, apart from the eyes and the face. The eyes were what stood out more. Alec. It was him! It was really him! He was here! He was watching me! Like he promised! Ivy was right!

The shadow didn't move. He just watched, and for a slight moment I saw his lips tweak skyward when it came down to my line and I forgot my cue. Suzannah had to nudge me in the side. I said it, never taking my eyes of the figure. I was scared that if I did... He would vanish. I had half a mind to run off the stage and just hug him. What a stir that would cause. I refrained, however. And when I left the stage, I kept my peeking through the curtain, checking if he was there. And he was. Right up until the end, where we were all called to the stage to bow. He was still there, clapping along with the rest. He was hooded. That damn cloak, god how I have missed it! It came to us having to go behind stage and change, then meet our families in the hall. I changed so quickly, I could have won an olympic medal... if changing clothes was a sport. Then, hurrying back out; I looked for him. He wasn't at the back anymore, but maybe he was in the hall with the rest of my family. Oh, I freaking hoped so. I hurried towards the hall, Suzannah trying to keep up. When I entered, I was met with a flock of people. Sipping drinks that had been left out for them, and cake and cookies and whatever else. Then I spotted my family. Alec wasn't with them, so I continued to skim around the faces. Once... twice... three times. Nothing. Then a pair of hands touched my shoulders, and I spun around.

"ALE-" I stopped mid sentence. Nathan. He was now wearing his normal clothes, which did suit him better than the olden style costume he was wearing. Amiably, Alec would have looked a lot better...

"Hey. You did great! Can I talk to you?"

"Hey, thanks... You did too. Uhm, I have to see my family.."

"It'll take two minutes, I swear."

I sighed deeply and nodded. Disappointment running all through my veins. He wouldn't have left again? Unless... it was all a ray of my imagination..

"So, uhm... The prom is tomorrow and uh, Ivy said you didn't have a date and well, uh... I was hoping that maybe you and I could..."

Oh. _ "I assure you, he will ask you to this prom. You'll have him eating out of your hands by this time next week, if we're convincing enough." _

Alec wasn't kidding when he assured me. I guess he was right, even when we were in the wrong; and had stopped the whole get-Nathan thing. I took an uneasy glance around again. No Alec. "Uhm, I don't know. Maybe? Things are a little stressful right now, Nathan. I'll tell you later on? When I've spoken to my mom and dad?"

Nathan nodded. "Sure. Uhm, get Ivy to give you my number. Text me, or phone me. Whichever.."

I nodded, giving a polite smile.

Nathan leant down again, aiming for my cheek this time. He gave me a gentle peck, smiled at me and then went to find his parents. Heavy hearted, I moved to my parents, being welcomed with a pack of hugs and well dones. I was going insane with missing him. It was official.

Ivy's parents ended up joining mine, chatting politely about some garden shop opening in Port Angeles that Grandma would be delighted to see. Ivy and I stood with Shannon and Suzannah. Mark had his arms around Suzannah's arms, kissing playfully at her cheek. Shannon was hugging into Josh's side; so that left me and Ivy; chatting with each other; trying to ignore the new love circle we were now involved in. I would of asked where Chris was, but it was obvious. He had gone and snagged Nathan's Romeo hat and was now running around with it on, receiving high fives from people. Nathan was in the far corner, laughing at his friend. Seemed everyone was having a giggle after a long and stressful few days.

"You okay, Reny?"

The name still bothered me, still brought on the urge to flinch, but I had grew to love that name for all it was. So what if my friends called me that. I was sure Ivy did it playfully. I looked to her, wide eyed and just stared. "Huh?"

"You're looking around. Why?"

I shrugged. "I thought I saw someone."

"_Him?" _She grinned. I let out a little breath. How did she do that?! I just gaped at her, and judging by her triumphant scoff, she knew she was right. Damn my blushing! "Told you. Anyway, I saw you were talking to Nathan. What'd he want?"

Again, I blushed. "He asked me to prom.."

"REALLY!" She practically squealed into my ear. I cringed but nodded none the less.

"That is great! What did you say? Please say you said yes. That means we all got the dates we wanted!"

My eyebrows pulled up in confusion. "All?"

"Chris asked me just before the play. Mark and Suzannah are obviously going cos'' well... They're together, and Shannon's going with Josh. You said yes, right?"

Oh, well... That was good then. I could remember it like it were yesterday, when we were all standing in the parking lot, lusting over being asked to prom by one of the populars. Granted, Shannon probably wasn't lusting over Josh, but still... It was good. I bit my lip. Her face fell from glee to horror. Here it comes...

"Oh, god Renesmee. You didn't say no! You have no idea how much Nathan actually likes you! Every single damn day he'd ask me where you were. If you were okay. It got annoying! You can't just do that to him! He's a good guy!"

"I didn't say no! I said maybe. Besides... I don't know if I want to go after all.."

Again, horror struck all over her face. "You are going, no matter what. Even if I have to drag you there myself!"

And people said I was stubborn. Pft, they obviously didn't know Ivy Bell like I did.

"You're going to go to Nathan right now and say yes. Understand?"

"Who died and made you Queen," I said quickly and sarcastically.

"No one died. I've always been Queen. Do it, Reny. Now."

"I'll text him yes later. Right now... I just want to relax."

"No time for relaxing. You're staying at mine. You've got a prom dress, right?"

I shook my head. Horror took over yet again.

"Don't worry, Nessie," A voice pitched in, high and mighty. I gaped up and then instantly frowned. Aunt Alice. Damnit! "I know all about the theme. I can get something by tonight. Why don't you and the girls stay at ours tonight, and then Ivy's tomorrow?"

Ivy seemed to be in a complete and utter trance. So, it was up to me to give a nod. "Sure... Thanks aunt Alice..."

She nodded, and then returned to her conversation with Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward and Ivy's parents. I sighed in annoyance. "Well, I take it we're staying at yours tonight. Our parents might end up coming over then... To see us in our dresses,"

I laughed and nodded. "I'm sure that's what my aunt was intending. She loves guests."

Ivy nodded none the less, and then finally Shannon and Suzannah took their places in talking to us when the boys had gone off to see Nathan and his pack.

—xXx—

"Who taught you this?" Ivy asked, wide eyed. Somewhere during the conversation, I had mentioned I knew a real Venice masked ball waltz. Obviously, they wanted to see it. So, with a bold neck, I showed it to them. Using Ivy as my partner, going through step by step. Of course, she giggled at how close we got every now and then. But when it came down to it; they were amazed. Of course they would be, I learnt from the master. Who I was missing more and more as the minutes ticked by.

"Alec,"

Ivy's eyes shimmered. "AW!"

Then that was it. They all went into how it was obvious we had a thing, how he wouldn't have left, how I was stupid as to letting him go— which I already knew. Thanks girls.— and that he would come back. They even put a bet on. That he would come back before Wednesday. It was nice of them, but also so cruel. Getting my hopes up, believing that maybe he would come back. They were just setting me up to be crushed when he didn't. And honestly, I knew he wouldn't. Deep down, I knew it.

—xXx—

It was beyond midnight when we eventually fell asleep. Not that anyone minded, our pre-prom jitters were finally beginning to set in. Ivy did end up making me text Nathan, agreeing to go to prom. He was apparently over the moon, since the boys were all staying at Nathan's. Josh was now part of the pack, becoming good friends with Mark, Nathan and Chris. It was set in stone, they believed we would all grow up together as close friends. Pitty I was moving away; which I refrained from telling them. I wanted to get prom out of the way and make as many memories as I could. When I woke up, it was once again; havoc. The girls all slept in my —dads old— room with me; talk about a squashed bed. They had totally made themselves at home, wandering around freely, using the bathroom, chatting to my family members. Then, when it came down to the getting ready for the prom, it only got worse. We all colour coordinated with our dates. Ivy was wearing a lush grey and silver dress that had only one strap over her right shoulder. It hugged her on the torso; then fell outwards around the bottom. In a glistening pattern across her chest were small diamonds, a sash that brought it inward at the waist was held together with a large shining broach. Her hair was tied up, curled with tendrils of ringlets hanging down here and there. Aunt Alice was on the makeup, happily, so Ivy was looking like a dream. The shades around her eyes complimented the burning blue orbs she had. Suzannah wore a somewhat more traditional dress. A strapless deep blue silk that fell to the floor on one half whereas the other was held up with a black broach, showing off the large black netted underskirt. Her hair hung loosely, curled in the right places; and her eyes complemented with a dark blue. Alice really knew how to make someone seem a princess. Shannon wore white. Again, strapless. it was creased on the torso; then just under her bust a circular pattern of diamonds and crystals shaped her thin posture. It all fell freely to the floor. Elegance was what she was aiming for, and by god she got it! Her hair was straight, dead straight; and Alice went with the light application of makeup. A light shade of grey on the upper lids, hardly noticeable but made her eyes stand out and a little application of lip gloss. We had the grey queen, the caribbean blue queen, and then the elegant queen. Now, it was left to mine. Alice slipped a blindfold over my eyes so I wasn't able to peak until I was wearing it. It hugged me nicely, but the full shock didn't come until she took the blindfold off. It was strapless, something I probably wouldn't have gone with. The torso was pretty much like Shannons, only it overlapped over my breasts. The colour was a vivid red. that wasn't the end of it though. Just under my bust were gentle silver circles, all overlapping and hugging it tightly to my curves. Then, a waterfall of blackness flew all around me. It was loose, no puffiness and it swayed as I moved. The material was smooth, soft and cold. Silk. Satin. I didn't know, but by god was it beautiful! Shoes were a pair of heels which would take some getting used to. Aunt Alice fluffed about with my hair when I had the blindfold on. She had done it up, tightly; with tendrils coming off and curling. A bit like Ivy's, but more classy. My hair that was held up was merely held with a diamond clasp, making me feel like I had a tiara on the back of my haid! My eyes were outlined with vivid blackness; lashes were extended and by god they made my already large eyes huge! I finally saw beauty, more than what I already was. The moment I stepped out of the room, my friends jaws fell to the floor. Compliments were showered upon me. We all were looking the part, there was just one thing missing.

"Mask's on," Ivy then said suddenly, basically reading my mind. I saw my dad scoff from the corner of my eye. Nice to know he was reading everyones. I rolled my eyes, and picked up the box Alice handed to me. Opening it up, I was presented with a metal mask, for my eyes alone. It curled, and swirled and made my eyes wish to tear up, even by the mere thought of taking it from it's box! Ivy had hers on, it was the same colour as her dress; with little diamonds each side of her eyes. Shannon's was black, with a white feather on the left side; running up to her hair. Suzannah's was blue; hers too had a feather, but it was black and laced with diamonds. I hated to admit it, but mine was by far more... I don't know. Stunning? Complicated? Beautiful?!

With a shaky hand, I picked the cold metal out of the box; placed it over my eyes. Dad was on the scene right away; tieing the red satin ribbon around my head to keep it in place. Every girl in here had a necklace; even me. One of my aunt Rose's. Alice said it went well with my dress, so hey ho. The only thing I didn't have that they did; was earrings. Not that I was fussing. Anymore blind and I'd be classed as a jewelry store.

Just like Ivy had said; her parents, Shannon's parents, and Suzannah's parents all came to see their daughters looking spectacular. The mothers cried, took photo's of us all together. Then our dates arrived, and we got photo's with them. Nathan looked breathtaking. He had a white shirt, black jacket and a waistcoat under it. He even wore the tight trousers they did back then; with the knee high socks, and shoes! His mask was black; with a red feather. All colour coordinated, and photo's taking; we were about to go. That's when dad announced that we'd be traveling in a limo. Yup. A freaking limo! It would arrive within five to ten minutes; so we had to wait. So, more photo's were getting taken with the parents. Our mothers all spoke, and had a drink.

"Renesmee? Can I speak to you outside for a moment, please?"

I looked to my father. He seemed joyful and amazed at how I had turned out. I nodded, giving a gleaming smile and followed him outside onto the veranda. The sky was dark, almost a dark blue like Suzannah's dress. Dad closed the door, behind him while I gazed up to the stars beginning to form in the deep blue sky.

"You look amazing, Renesmee."

I turned, giving a blush. "Aunt Alice really knows how to put a dress together."

"She does. I had to drive to Canada in order to get that mask for you," he laughed.

"You went to Canada?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Thank you. I love it."

"I'm glad. Now... Can I ask you what I was wanting too?"

I nodded, putting my hands in front of me.

"Seeing as your night will be full of dancing, I was wondering if you and I could share the first of tonights."

I laughed. "Sure thing, daddy."

"I overheard Alec taught you the The Viennese Waltz?"

My smile faded. His name just bringing back the painful memory. I saw my dad's eyes dance with reading my mind. All he saw though, was Alec going through step by step, and me getting it all correctly. Reluctantly, I nodded. "It's a little complicated for me, but a normal dance with your father will do."

"You know the steps, dad.," I rolled my eyes; offering him my hands.

"Because of your mind, but I doubt you'll be able to keep thinking them."

He was right. My nerves were all over the place, my mind would trail off to dancing with Nathan, then talking to our friends, the limo ride, everything. I placed my hand onto his shoulder, and then we were off. He spun me left to right; sweeping me across the area with much elegance. I doubted Nathan would be able to compare to this. "You're going to have an amazing night. Better than what you think, Reny."

I froze, bringing my eyes up to my father with confusion. Did he just call me...

"It's your favorite nickname. I've heard your friends call you it... Alec call you it. It suits you. Better than what Nessie does,"

I blushed ten shades of red. "Thank you, dad.."

Taking my cheek; he kissed the top of my head gently. I didn't know if he was getting at what I thought he was. If there was hidden message in there somewhere. A hurtling thought hit me that maybe he knew.

"The cars here!" Ivy squealed, her head popping out of the door. We both looked to her, and nodded. Then, when my eyes met my dads again, I knew in that moment. He knew.

Giving me a gentle smile, he pointed his chin to the door. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow, have fun."

There was no telling me twice. I was in the door, wanting to get away from the eyes of my father, who knew everything. He knew I loved someone I could never be with. Someone he probably classed as a threat, no.. scratch that. Who was a threat. Taking Nathan's arm, we said our goodbyes and headed into the sleek black limo. I sat on the far side, beside Nathan. Fake champagne was being offered; so each of us had a vial glass of it, chatting happily and giddily. Surprisingly, Ivy was holding Chris's hand. She was over the moon, clearly. As the limo took the last bend around, turning into the school; it was all colours and lights. Drapes, that represented the Italian masquerade ball all hung from the roof. Lights shone high up into the sky; and music boomed from the inside. Everywhere there were people in masks, dresses and tuxedos. A few teachers were even wearing brilliant and vibrant costumes, fitting in greatly. I swear I saw Miss. Wood on the arm of Mr. Herd. At least he god what he wanted. Stepping out of the limo, and on the arm of Nathan was probably one of the largest blushes ever. My dress for a start caused great attention. Not to mention the fact I was Nathan freaking Newton's date!

Entering the gym hall, you wouldn't have guessed it was the place I spent pretty much all my efforts trying to avoid. It was decorated with drapes, flowers, tables, and a stage. The dance floor was even fitted! It was a dark black, probably anti-slip, since all the girls I had seen so far were wearing heels. We even had a damn band! The singer was a young male, who I had seen around school a number of times. He too was in Venice wear. At the moment, they were singing 'Call me maybe' from some chick. Didn't know the song, but it was freaking already getting on my nerves. He was singing it brilliantly though, even if it annoying me. We found a table, which we all sat around. The boys went to get drinks, leaving Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah with me.

"This is going to be amazing! Chris and I might actually become a couple!" Ivy was saying.

"I hope Josh remembers to bring me a napkin. I almost always end up spilling something." Shannon was adding.

"Oh no... Look who's here."

All our attention turned to the doors. Walking through were the queen bees of Forks' high. Mercedes was wearing a dark green dress, hugging tightly at her curves. Her hair was up in some style I couldn't even consider trying to do myself. Her mask was the same colour as her dress, plain and simple. For once, she didn't have the phone in her hand. I figured it was in the clutch bag she had in her hand. Amber was wearing a light pink dress, pretty much identical style to Mercedes. Her hair was dead straight though; and her mask was black. Again, plain and simple but beautiful none the less. Brittany however, was stunning. Her dress was a bright, and I mean seriously bright, pink. Diamonds were scattered all across the damn thing! Her hair was down but in thousands of ringlets. On her head, was a tiara. An actual tiara! Her mask was a thin black; with the same colour as her dress demons up the left eye. As soon as her eyes met our table; they began towards us. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. I stood instantly as a reflex.

"I heard you came with Nathan?" She said, tonelessly.

I nodded, bile rising in my throat.

"Well," her nose turned up. "I hope he knows what he's giving up."

I arched an eyebrow, unknown if she could see it. "Brittany, this is getting pathetic. I'm not after Nathan... We're friends."

"Friends? Are you insane?" She laughed. I nodded.

"I... like someone else."

Her eyes seemed to narrow. "You're... not interested in Nathan?"

I shook my head. "Oh.."

That was all she said. Clearly she was feeling stupid. Wouldn't blame her. She obviously came for a cat fight. "You look amazing, by the way." I said quickly.

Her eyes seemed to light up. "Really?"

"Yeah... That colour really suits you."

She laughed. "You're kidding right? I ordered it in red, but they were out of stock."

I giggled in return. "Doesn't matter. You still look great."

"You do to.." She smiled. An actual, friendly smile! What the hell was happening! Our rivalry was because I liked the same guy she did? Because she was scared I would steal him away? When truth be told, I only saw Nathan as a friend! We were really pathetic, weren't we? High school, fighting over boys, when to be honest... We had no idea what the world was about. It wasn't about boys, or prom, or enemies for that matter! Finally, we could put it behind us.

"D'you wanna sit with us?" I asked, giving a gesture with my hand to our table.

"Is there room?" Brittany asked, giving it a look.

"Sure. We'll just add a table on. Right girls?"

"Oh yeah!" Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah chirped. So, we did. We pulled another table to ours, and they sat with us. The queen's of Forks high sat with us; and I sat talking to Brittany. Comparing classes with Mr. Herd and his obsession with Miss. Wood. Then went over embarrassing family memories. By this point, the boys were back and in full conversation with everyone. That's when a song began to play; that Nathan took and asked me to dance. I'll admit, I kinda only looked to Brittany just to see if she were okay with it. She nodded, giving me a little grin and then returned to talking with Mercedes. They'd get asked to dance in a matter of seconds, I knew it.

Leading me to the dance floor; Nathan smiled and placed his hands onto my hips. "So... You're pals with Brit now?"

I laughed. "Turns out, we were only enemies because we liked the same guy. Not anymore though."

"I take it you're talking about me?" He smirked. Oh, he could be cocky... like someone else I used to know. I nodded, eyes moving to the floor.

"Hey, don't worry about it; Ren. To be honest, no matter how much I like you now... I don't think it would work out anyway. Not when I saw the way you looked at A," He scoffed. I flinched and he caught on. "Ivy said he was out of town for a while.."

Again, I nodded. Was he trying to make me freaking cry?! "So, just friends then?"

I looked up and smiled. "Just friends."

"Nice. We'll talk about Brittany and me later, I need to know the details." He scoffed, which only caused me to frown. The song had only just began, what did he mean later? We had the whole entire dance to go through! Suddenly, Nathan lifted my hand and spun me around; pushing me outward. With my dress flying around, and me spinning uncontrollably; I was stopped by a pair of arms. A rock solid chest, and a heavenly scent. _**Cinnamon. **_

Looking up, I felt my heart fall to pieces.

"Alec..."

"No talking during the Waltz, Miss. Cullen."

* * *

**A/N:**

****Well that was fast indeed. You guys are very determined to get more aren't you? Well, seeing as I couldn't stand writing yet another chapter without him... I finally caved and well... HE'S BACK. ^.^

Fandancing? Me thinks so. Now, I apologize, because... I kinda did leave it at a cliffy.But I'm evil like that. Ge those reviews in, and you may be getting another chapter... If I feel kind. ;]

**-C.H**


	23. Chapter XXIII: Better time!

Chapter twenty three: Couldn't have picked a better time?!

It was him. It really was him. Here. Right in front of me. His face, masked to perfection. His hands held out for me to take, gloved with white satin. His luscious smile, blinding me almost. My heart at this point was in competition of completely combusting, melting and racing. My mind was running over everything. Over how much I missed him, how good it felt to actually lay eyes on him in reality and not in my dreams, and how god offaly how much I wanted to smack that charming smile off his face for leaving then kiss it back just because he did the exact same thing. He came back. He didn't have too. Not after my idiotic mood swing, nor my insults towards him and his sister. But he did... Oh, he did!

He was gazing down at me, eyes as violet as ever. Lighter than usual, but still the eyes within the face I had missed terribly. Hiding his pale face, the skin I wanted to touch, was a mask; almost identical to my own. Only much, much more complicated. It was metal, by the looks of it. Swirls and such, but on the right hand side, it raised up more, cutting off with wild curls. He had a white shirt, with a red... piece of material; it was bold and puffy. Kinda looped over and tucked into the black waistcoat under his black jacket. His collar was up, but it was the style thanks to that old fashioned tie like thing. He was wearing black pants, with knee high white socks and black shoes to match. Alec seriously looked as if he had just stepped out of Venice. _He probably has..._

Oh, that doesn't matter now! All that matters was that he was here. With me... matching my outfit. Without hesitance, I took his hands. A jolt of complete and utter happiness rushed through me. He was here... It was him. I cursited in time with the music. It was a new song. Strange how I ended up staring at him for the rest of the previous song I had been dancing with Nathan. Once I was standing again, Alec lent forward; keeping eye contact. He released my hands, which left me craving his touch once again. I held them up; just in touching distance of his and began to move around. All around us, people were doing their fantasy slow dance and what they believed to be romantic. But how could you get better than this? Than what Alec and I were doing? You couldn't. We stopped; and then our hands touched. Again, we circled the other way around. The look on Alec's face was as if he was keeping track with my moves, and yet there was a hidden look within his eyes. Passionate, to say the least. We stopped; taking one another's fingertips; bringing one set over our head; almost like a arch, while the other circled by our waist. Again, we moved. I was sure eyes were on us; watching in complete dazzlement at our elegant moves. Wondering how the hell we had come up with something as amazing, even teachers were watching; swaying side to side. We had now found our way into the middle of the dancefloor. A large circle had formed of people watching and others dancing to their own accord. None compared to this...

My hands found Alec's shoulders; and in time with the music; Alec lifted me into the air; half spun us and then it truly began. Waltzing side to size, diagonally. He'd spin me, and then bring me back to his arms. The only one spin I wished hadn't ended when it did; was when I had my back to his front. I felt his gentle breath on the base of my neck; causing the hairs to stand on edge.

He was whispering... The words of the song.

"_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close"_

He spun me outwards quickly; bringing me to him and once again; began to move us across the hall with great deal. It was the instrumental, the mere music causing shivers to erupt through my spine. He was gliding us, across the hall, closer to people watching, then back the way into the middle where he would spin, turn, lift and bring me closer to him. Then, when the music began to slow down, he brought us closer to one another; so that our chests meshed with one another's. My breathing was narrow and quiet, but he continued to keep his eyes locked to mine. Alec then whispered a few times of the song, dazzlingly. It was as if he was answering my hidden questions, once I was longing to ask; but couldn't because of his 'no talking' statement at the start. Weird how I couldn't talk... but he could sing. Who wrote this song anyway? It was defo going on my ipod!

"_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?"_

We were staring into one another's eyes the whole time; while he turned us around slowly. Then, suddenly when the music picked up again; we were waltzing around again. He wasn't singing anymore, though. It was the singer who had taken lead with that.

"_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close"_

Alec began to slow us down; pushing me out with great ease but keeping our hands together. Oh no. I knew what this meant... It was the end of the song. Alec's head then bowed; as did his posture. Leaning forward, but still looking to me through the eyelashes. My heart was fluttering a million times the second. Reluctantly, I curtsied and it was as if we were at the start once again. I wished we had been.

"_And still so far" _

A roar of applause rushed on through, pulling us from our eye contact and back onto the location. Teenagers. My friends... Alec. I looked around, hazily for Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon. They were there; clapping with their gloved hands. I even spotted Brittany smiling towards me. Well, that was nice of her...

"Have you been practicing?" Alec asked, causing me to snap around and stare at him. "You've gotten better."

I didn't answer. I just looked at him, tears wanting to run. I couldn't. Not when aunt Alice spent forever on my makeup. Instead, I wanted to get the topic of both of us completely. As if he never left...

"What's the name of that song?"

Alec's lips pursed. "So close, I believe. By Jon McLaughlin."

"It's really nice..."

"Romantic, I believe the word you are looking for." He scoffed, taking my arm and beginning to walk me towards the table my friends were at. I wondered what he was doing, but it became clear when Nathan stood; giving him a friendly grin.

"Good to have you back, bud."

"Good to be back. I hope I didn't steal your date for too long."

He was giving me back. Inside, I was screaming at him not to give me back at all. Not ever. I was his. I just needed to find a way of letting him know that. Nathan eyes ran over us both, grinning.

"Nah, it's good. You're free to dance with her again if you want. Brittany sort of called the next one for me."

I looked to Brittany, who flashed a smile and winked. She was going for the nice approach on Nathan. Good. He was a good guy. "I wouldn't ask such a thing, not unless Renesmee consented to it."

I looked up to Alec, disbelief written all over my face. Was he really asking if I'd dance with him again, when Nathan was going to go off with the 'ice queen'—or should I refer to her as my new friend— Brittany Hill? "That's okay with me..."

Alec's eyes shone for a slight moment, then broke up towards Nathan and gave a nod.

"Awesome.. Well, have fun." He winked towards me, probably suspecting Alec wouldn't have seen it, but unknown to the fact Alec saw everything!

"Ah, so loverboy is back." Ivy teased, coming over to take Nathan's place as he departed. I obviously blushed, looking to the floor.

"That he is," Alec chuckled. "You look beautiful, Ivy. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Getting there,"

Wait, was I missing something? I glanced between them both; and Ivy gave me a cheeky wink. "I saw him come in."

I gaped at her, mouth probably hitting the floor. "Yeah, hate on me later. Right now, I'm going to dance the night away with my very own Prince Charming. That dance was ah-mazing by the way guys. You'll need to teach me the whole thing, step by step, not just the introduction, Ren."

And then Ivy was off; pushing Chris onto the floor with her. Shannon, Josh, Mark and Suzannah all ended up on the dance floor. Amber, Mercedes and Brittany were gone also; so that left me and Alec. Sitting at the table, while I sipped dryly at my punch.

"You're unnaturally quiet. Are you feeling alright?" Alec asked, his tone chirpy.

I looked up to his breathtaking face. Right now, the singer was doing a version of Parachute's Kiss Me Slowly. "There isn't much to say," I lied.

"You're a terrible liar, Reny." He said, his lips pulling into a gentle smile. For the first time hearing that name, I didn't feel the need to flinch. Infact, my insides rang with it. They came to life and began to flutter openly. I would have wiggled in my seat if I wasn't in so much of a trance.

"Do you really want me to ask questions now?"

Alec pursed his lips. "No. Perhaps not yet. But may I ask, is there a lot of questions? It will give me time to prepare myself."

I smirked. "I'm going to let your mind run wild,"

"I'll take that as a yes."

We smiled at one another, playfully. For the first time in a long time... I felt whole.

—xXx—

The singer was singing happily away to The Fray - Never Say Never. Again, I was in the arms of Alec; looking up to his masked face. The lenses of blue in his eyes, were dimming and beginning to show their more orange tint rather than violet. Thankfully, we only had one hour left of dancing left; and in total we would have done five hours straight. The whole time being on Alec's arm, laughing and joking with our friends as if he never left. Both of his hands were rested on my hips; while mine were around his shoulders. He was swaying me along to the music, his eyes dancing with hidden messages I longed to get out. Eventually; he spoke. Relieving me of the frightening silence.

"You look beautiful, Reny."

I scoffed, trying to hide off my growing blush. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm nothing in comparison to you. You really outshine everyone."

"Why did you pick now to come back?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Alec continued to give me eye contact. Every now and then, his eyes would brush close; causing his long lashes to sweep across the bottom frame of the eye hole on his mask. "The moment you asked me to teach you the Waltz, I contemplated on coming to your prom. In fact, I was planning on asking you to be my date."

I let out a little laugh. "I basically am now,"

Whisking my eyes across to Nathan and Brittany, who were dancing at the same pace; though they weren't speaking. She had her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed. She looked so... normal. There was no need for the bitchiness anymore. She was finally happy because she got the one person she was after. Brittany and Nathan. It had a ring to it, didn't it? Besides, those two did look immaculate together. Even if her dress was bright pink; and he had a red scheme going on. They still matched on the inside.

"I would have preferred it if I were the one to have escorted you, however. Asked you to be on my arm, rather than steal you away from your date."

Again, I laughed. "You can ask me now."

His brows furrowed from under the mask. "Very well. Renesmee, will you be my prom date?"

I pursed my lips as if I were thinking through the answer. This only caused him to chuckle and press his head against mine; so our eyes burned into one another's. I could taste his heavenly breath. My own breath hitched. "You are the strangest person I have ever had the delight of knowing. You know that, right?"

"Well, I am a freak. Half an' half. If I could be any more strange, I'd have antenna's."

He smiled; his eyes closing for a short moment. "You are wonderfully strange. Promise me you'll never change?"

"Promise you? Oh god, this isn't a dream right?"

"Dream?" Alec asked, opening his eyes once again. This time they were burning with curiosity. "You've been dreaming about me?"

I nodded. "I always dream about you. You made me promise I'd print of the picture and I did. Two copies are lying at home in the cottage on my bed."

"Framed?" He asked, left part of his lips arching slowly.

"Yep." I said, popping the P. "The girl at the store really liked the look of you. She was asking really weird questions."

He scoffed, shrugging. "I'm not interested. Not in her, anyway."

Wait... what? I stared at him, and all he gave in reply was a playful wink. I almost melted in his arms there and then. "Can I ask you questions now?" I whispered, wanting to break myself from the lustful ache within me. He shook his head. "Not yet. Soon. Be patient."

"Will you answer one now?"

He pursed his lips. "One. But that's all."

"Are you leaving me again?" I whispered. It was almost like a plea. It came out in my voice how much I wanted him to stay. How it pained me to even think that he'd run off again. His eyes were soft, all the way to the core. It was calming me all the more. "Not yet. I'm not ready to leave you just yet."

"Good. Because I'm not willing to let you leave me."

He smiled gently; his breath once again sweeping across my face. I took a large inhale of it, intoxicating myself in the beautiful aroma. Alec pulled me in closer, showing that all conversation was over. My head rested on his shoulder; while his rested on the side of mine; leaning down and into it. I sighed dreamily, happily and lovingly. He was here...

—xXx—

One amazing hours later, after a full night of dancing, laughing, and just being teenagers, it was time to leave. The moon was high up in the midnight back sky, gentle specks of shimmering lights lit up the blackness, along with the full, large, breathtaking moon. The band was still playing even when people were leaving. It was another one of Parachute's songs, but one of my favorites. _'The Mess I Made' _fitting to us leaving. Considering the hall was full of empty cups, empty plates of party food. There were a few couples on the dance floor, dancing slowly to the tune when we went outside but I could still hear the music perfectly in the cold night air.

Josh was driving us back to Ivy's, where we would all be spending the night. When I mean all, I meant everyone. The plan was me, Ivy, Shannon, Suzannah, Josh, Nathan, Chris and Mark. But it turned out to be added on with Brittany, Mercedes and Amber! I however, was being pushed to leave. "Renesmee, do you really want to be sitting in my room; with him in the next room?" Ivy was hissing. Shannon and Suzannah were nodding along; clutching at their bags.

I glanced towards Alec, who was with the boys, Brittany, Amber and Mercedes chatting lightly among them. Truthfully, no... I didn't. I wanted to confront Alec on what he did. I wanted to scream, shout, cry and then dance around some more because he was there. He was actually there. "I told my parents I was staying at yours.."

She laughed. "And if they call, I'll say you're asleep. Trust me, Reny. I got your back on this."

I blinked at her. She really could be quite pushy. "But.."

"No buts. Go," She pushed me towards the large group and continued to do so until we were there. Attention went to us instantly.

"We ready to go?" Josh asked, opening the door.

"Actually, Reny wants to go home." She shrugged. "She isn't feeling well."

Alec's eyes darted right to mine, examining me. I tried to pale myself, but ended up blushing by the intensity of his gaze.

"D'you want a ride home?" He offered.

"Nope. She has Alec. Besides, fresh air will do her good." Ivy then said; grinning.

"Oh... Alright then. Call us when you get home, Reny;" Josh said, surprising me. He actually used the new nickname! He had only ever called me Nessie before.. "Let us know you got home safely."

I nodded.

They began to pile into the people carrier, and waved as they drove off. I waved back, then looked back to the floor and began towards the exit of the parking lot with Alec beside me. The sound of footsteps beside me was foreign, especially now knowing it was him. I never thought I'd see him again, never the less hear him walking beside me!

I shivered thanks to the night air gust of wind, and put my arms around myself. Then, a gentle pressure was applied to my shoulders, while the captivating scent of cinnamon indulged me. His jacket.

"_guys only give their jackets to their property. It's like proving their territory, and whatever. Showing other guys that you are theirs and stuff."_

Ivy's voice was most welcoming at this point. My stomach was doing backflips! My conscience was screaming at me to say something, while I shied away inside. What could I say? Tell him you love him! That's a start!

No... Not yet. I'm not sure if he even feels the same!

"_Because... The way you looked at him? He looked at you the same."_

Well, that was Ivy's perspective. I needed to know if Alec really did, before I went around saying stuff like that! If I said it too prematurely, then hell... I could lose him forever. But because I scared him away! No, I couldn't let that happen. Not yet... Not when I had just gotten him back.

"Thank you," I whispered; pulling the jacket over my shoulders even more.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not sick. It was just Ivy's plan on getting us to talk."

"I heard," He scoffed. "I'm just checking in case anyhow."

How considerate. Why couldn't he had been this consideration when I was hiding myself away from the world, waiting for him to come back. When I was acting like Miss. Havisham. Doing nothing but feeling sorry for myself. I sighed deeply and nodded.

"Why did you leave?" I asked when we had entered the forest. Alec didn't reply right away. In fact, he only answered when I looked up at him. I could tell by the look on his face he was trying to come up with an answer. One being the truth, that would probably scare me or hurt me, or one being a lie which I would rip him apart for telling me. Alec went with the truth, I figured. It wasn't as bad as I thought... In a weird way.

"Because I was fearful that I was going to rip you to pieces. No one has ever spoken to me like that, and I was angered by it. I don't like to think as myself as to having a temper, Renesmee. But I do have one, and mine is severe as Jane's. Only worse, because I never show mine."

"But you could have gone and calmed down, then came back..."

"I don't calm down that quickly."

"You calmed down pretty fine with any other time."

"Any other time you didn't bring me up as being a witch, nor drag my sister into it."

Damnit. He had a point. But then again, so did I.

Upon approaching the cottage silently, keeping as far from the house as possible. We ended up walking ten minutes longer than what it usually would have if we had walked past the house. Even though I knew for a fact my family had gone out hunting, I didn't want to risk it. Alec held open the door, which I walked in and hung his coat up. "Would you like a drink?"

Yup. He was back to acting as if he owned the place. I shook my head, and sat down onto the chair. "I'd like answers."

He sighed. An almost acceptable answer, but he sat down on the sofa across from me none the less. "Alright..."

"Where did you go?" I went right into the basics.

His eyes seemed to narrow. "Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it does, alright? You don't understand that I spent every single day in here waiting for you to walk through that door. Do you understand how crappy I felt when you never did?"

His head lowered ever so slightly. He wasn't breathing, so obviously I had gotten to him. I was fighting the urge to go up and touch him, to show him the long hours I spent waiting. Just laying on the sofa, hugged into a blanket waiting for a lost cause. Not knowing if I were ever going to see him again. If I would ever be able to look into his eyes, laugh with him, laugh at him, talk to him, hug him, smile at him... Talk to him. When he looked up again, he brought his hands up to behind his head; undoing the ribbon of his mask and tossing it onto the table in front of him. I mimicked his actions, but continued to watch him. There was no way I was letting him off with not answering. I needed to know why he didn't come back. If it was my fault, if it was his, or both of ours...

His eyes were a scarlet red. That would explain why his contacts were brighter than usual. The red was more vivid. More violent. "I can see we are going to get into a little misunderstanding here. Why don't you ask the questions, I say pass if I do not wish to answer?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. Why did you come back?"

His eyes seemed to soften, and shed of light. I was warmed by it, calming me. His words were what made it even more calming. "I missed you. I missed your laugh. Your smile..."

I stared at him with complete and utter amazement. "I missed your dreams, even if they were strange. I missed you talking in your sleep..."

I arched an eyebrow. "I talk in my sleep?"

He nodded. "A lot. That's why I said 'unnaturally quiet.' You can't keep your mouth shut, even when you aren't conscious." He scoffed.

"Gee, thanks." I snapped back.

"All in all, Reny. I missed you being my friend and I'm sorry for leaving without warning."

"Why did you leave?" I asked again. I just wanted to get it straight. No one would leave for three weeks in order to calm down. I didn't believe he had that much of a bad temper. Even if he was scary at times. Alec wasn't that kind of person, no matter what anyone else said.

"It was uncalled for. I shouldn't have gone so long. I never planned on being away that long,"

"Wait... you planned it?"

Alec's posture began stiff, as if he had said something he shouldn't have. Of course he shouldn't have! Here I was, sitting away and sitting around like some idiot because he was gone. Not knowing if he would come back; and what d'you know. He freaking planned going away! He planned on leaving me! "I did, yes."

I stood up quickly, glaring down at him. I had a quick mental flash of the day he left. It was a lot like this one. Me, standing up, yelling at him while he just sat there. The only difference about this one, however... I wasn't going to let him leave. Crossing my arms over my chest, I gave him the best 'you better explain this' look. He seemed to get it, thankfully.

"As you know, you make me feel human most of the time and it isn't a feeling I am used to. Therefore, I was seeking time to mull over some thoughts. I did plan on telling you, however. But, your sudden outburst basically shot that idea out of my head and all I could think about, in my defence, was getting away from you."

I gave a sarcastic laugh. "So, you left me feeling like crap because you felt human? That's hardly a good enough reason, Alec. Don't you get it? We're friends. You could have just talked to be about it!"

He rolled his eyes, which irritated me even more. "There are some things I do not wish to share with you, Renesmee. Especially what is going on inside my head."

"I let you in mine happily."

"No, you let me see your dreams. That isn't the same. I don't know what you think about..." He stopped, his eyes narrowing and then letting out a gentle laugh. He was laughing?

"What?" I snapped.

He shook his head in reply, still chuckling.

"Tell me."

"It's ironic, really. I sound a lot like your father."

Okay, that got me off guard. Honestly, who would bring up someones father in an argument? Unless he was trying to change the subject like he did usually. Oh, I wouldn't let him do it this time. I'd keep us on track. Besides, I wanted to know where he went.

"My dad?" I arched an eyebrow.

Glancing up to me through his eyelashes, with a prying smile; Alec' parted his lips and explained the reason he was laughing. "Your father was forever annoying your mother on what she was thinking. Aro would talk about it with Caius and Marcus every now and again. It drove your father insane, I presume."

"So, you're laughing because you sound like my dad... because you want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Precisely so." He let out another chuckle, shaking his head left to right and leaning back into the chair.

Well, whatever made his mood better was welcome. I wasn't through with him though. Far from it. I continued to stand with my arms crossed, glaring down at him with the want to smile at his infectious grin, at the fact he was really sitting there smiling up at me. Oh, he had a nerve to be smiling. Especially with that little announcement!

"Did you go back to Italy?"

"No. I thought about it though."

"Why didn't you?"

He paused, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. He continued to look up at me, through his lashes. "I thought I answered that question at the school."

"No, you answered if you were going to leave again."

He bobbed his head, waiting for me to get it. When I didn't, he sighed. "I said I wasn't ready to leave you yet."

Oh... I blinked at him, letting my arms fall to my side. What was I supposed to reply to that with? Insecure if he was going to leave me again, and truth be told, he didn't want to. That's why he came back. Granted, he said we were friends, as did I, but I was seeing far more into it. I didn't just want friendship, I wanted to be loved by him. I was loved by many people. My family, my friends, and even got the attention of a few boys. One being the very boy Alec and I once made a ploy in order for me to steal the heart of. I wouldn't say Nathan loved me per say, but if I had commited to it, I suppose he would have eventually. Jacob couldn't be classed, since he loved me no matter what. I had the imprinting to thank for that. I was grateful with receiving all that unconditional love from everyone, but truth be told... I'd trade it all in just to have him love me. Whether it was 'in love' with me, or just loved me like he loved his sister... I'd give everything up.

_THEN TELL HIM!_ My heart screamed at me, but I flinched away from that. I had just gotten over him being gone. I couldn't risk being shattered again. Knowing that my love wasn't enough would crush me..

"Then... Where were you?" I managed to whisper.

His eyes darkened. "Renesmee, it doesn't matter where I was, or who I was with. I'm here, aren't I? That's what should matter now."

"I guess... But I want to know where you went. Where you saw more need to being rather than here... With me."

Blinking, Alec stood up and shook his head. "I'm failing to see the relevance of where my location was at while I was away. If anything, you should be relieved I came back."

He moved across the room, vanishing into the kitchen. I followed him with fire in my veins. He couldn't get out of this that easy. Call me idiotic, and annoying, but it was a need to know where he was. I wanted to know where it was he saw better being than with me. His friend. His best friend. His only friend. The girl he came to investigate and eventually destroy. The girl who was nothing but a half breed, but the girl who had fallen hopelessly in love with this maniacal killer. His dangerously charming ways got the better of me, and I subsided to them happily.

"I am relieved. I just want to know."

"I'm not telling you. You don't need to know where I am twenty four seven, Renesmee."

He had a glass in his hand, holding it under the faucet so it filled with clear water. I was left wondering why the hell he was getting a glass of water, but it was wiped the moment he turned and handed it to me by placing it onto the island and sliding it across to me. I ignored it, though. My sights were set on him and him alone.

"I think I do," I shrugged.

"I don't. You're not my keeper, Renesmee. You don't own me."

"I didn't say that I did,"

"But that is what you're implying. You needing to know where I am, every day, every hour of every minutes suggests that I am something like a pet. Which, I am not. I'm here to investigate if you are safe or not. Not be submissive in caring to your every whim."

My pupils dilated, trying to process what he was saying. He was back to being technical, so that maybe was a sign. He was somewhere where people spoke the way he used too. But he said he wasn't in Italy, so I could cross that off. Wait... maybe it wasn't somewhere that spoke like that; but with someone who did. I blinked, planning on investigating further.

"Who were you with?"

"Again, I don't see the relevance of me telling you."

"Was it Jane?" Long shot, but there was no holding back.

His teeth gritted. "Does it matter if I was with Jane or not? What matters is, Renesmee, is I do not need to tell you my every location, whom I am with or whom I am not with."

"But you were with her right? Otherwise you wouldn't be talking like this..."

"Renesmee, stop it."

"Not until you tell me."

"Why? Why do you want to know so desperately? Who cares if I was with Jane? You shouldn't. The statement remains valid, but moot. You honestly should look into things that do not concern you. You shouldn't care, nor want to know if I missed Jane or not."

I blinked, my lips forming into a 'O' shape. He was with her. He was. He missed his sister! I knew it. Okay, maybe I didn't, but that isn't the point. I now didn't need to know _where_ he was, because I now knew _who_ he was with. The location part wasn't what kept him away, or what was better, it was the fact he was with his sister that kept him from me. I couldn't blame him, or hate him for that! Family is family, even if it's with a sadistic girl like Jane. She was his family, and he loved her.

"You were with her," I whispered, now fully showing I understood. His eyes seemed to flare, considering he had given away everything he was holding against me. He now knew I knew he had feelings. That he missed his sister just like any other ordinary boy, more probably! And it scared him. I could see it. "You missed her."

He didn't say a word. He just continued to glare at me. His fists were clenched on the island. I wouldn't back down though. Not when I was breaking through. "You're just like any other boy. You miss your sister, you care... You love, just like any hu-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. It." Alec hissed through clenched teeth. For once, this angry filled boy was no longer scary to me. If Alec were to have used that tone on me, looked at me like that a few weeks ago, I would have shaken with fear. Now... It was nothing. If anything, my love for him grew in that moment. I carried on. "Human. You're not emotionless. You're not a monster... You had simply gone out to see your sister. It proves that everyone else is wrong. You have a weakness, Alec. And its her,"

His fists slammed down onto the counter, causing it to shake. I did jump, because well... I startled me, but I wasn't scared. He was obviously pissed off at that. He was aiming to scare me. To keep me quiet, but it didn't work. Ha. Instead, his eyes flared even more. He backed up away from the island, to the other counter and jumped up so he was sitting on it. Clearly, he was trying to put some more space between us. He wasn't going to leave, though. So that fear was out of the window.

"Why are you doing this? Yes. I missed Jane. Yes, I wanted to go home to Italy with her. Yes, I love her. But that's it! I'm not a human. I don't feel for anyone else, nor will I ever." I felt a pang in my chest, but continued to watch him. He carried on. "I **am** a monster. And she is not my weakness. I do not have a weakness!"

"Stop lying to yourself, Alec!"

"Stop telling me what to do! I'm not your pet!" He hissed back, his hands slamming onto the counter he was sitting on. He was acting like some stubborn child not getting their own way. This truly was a breakthrough. Alec, had to be grown up as a child. He never had a normal childhood of being stubborn, clingy, happy... Well, now he was. This was his chance. He would thank me... eventually. "**YOU. DONT. OWN. ME!**"

Okay, I flinched at that moment. His voice was a little scary at that statement, but I couldn't back down now. Now was my chance. He was breathing deeply, his eyes set in stone on my face. They were burning red, vividly. I started around the island, towards his side. He watched me with every step. "No," I whispered. He continued to watch. "I don't own you,"

His shoulders remained stiff and ready for battle. It was worthless though. I moved closer to him so I was standing between his parted legs. He was my height with sitting on the counter. Finally. I didn't seem so small. This wasn't the time to feel small though. I had to have a bold back to do what I was thinking of. I took a deep breath, in hope to steady my racing heart. "But you own me."

His eyes narrowed down in confusion, but I moved as swiftly as I could before he could question me. Moving up onto my tiptoes and crushing my lips with his. I moved my hands to his face, cupping his jaw from both sides and pulling him to me. I only wanted to prove a point, show him what I meant. Three seconds was my limit. Three seconds was all I had ever done, and admittedly, that was with Alec. _One. Two. Thr-_

His hand came up and he was loosely cupping the back of my neck. The movement of his mouth on mine was tentative and definitely skilled but unsure, but the attempt was enough to give me hope. I could feel my hormones starting to rev up and I reined them in. Alec was the one who broke the kiss, sadly. He looked down at me and his face was more open and soft than I'd ever seen before. I could see his brain trying to make sense of what just happened. What was going to happen and why it happened. But his eyes were what made me feel weak at the knees. They were kind, pure and... humane.

"Not bad for a second kiss," I whispered.

"No, no. _That_ was your first kiss."

"Don't you class the Romeo and Juliet one?"

Alec shook his head. "That was out of an order. Not because you willingly wanted to kiss me."

"So you didn't.. like it?"

He laughed, bringing his hands so that they were holding my face. His thumb moved across my cheek bone, and then over my lip that was swollen with the kiss. "How could you ask that. That was all I thought about for the entire time I was away. Jane was beginning to get really irritated with me. At one point, I even believed she was going to use her gift just to get my attention."

_Oh my. I was on Alec's mind!_ I smiled sheepishly up to him, trying to act innocent. It wasn't working though. I had shown my intentions were far from innocent. I leant up once again, bringing my lips to his again. I wasn't going to let him break it this time. No, this time I would be in control and decide when we were through. There was no way in hell I was going to stop kissing him no-

"Nessie?!"

**Shit. Jacob.**

* * *

**A/N:**

****Muwha. That's all I can say, to be honest. Reviews, reviews. Lets say... 500 and you get an update? I know, I'm evil.

Jacob doesn't seem happy, does he? ^.^

I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was actually a whole lot of fun!

Want more? Get reviewing. ;D

**-C.H**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Trip

Chapter twenty four: Trip.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. **SHIT!**

Jacob was standing there, his eyes furious with the scene he had just walked in on. I was still standing between Alec's legs with my back to him and my eyes on Jacob. From what I could tell, Alec was still relaxed. Unafraid of anything that might happen. Oh, who was I kidding. Something was bound to happen. Jacob's eyes flicked between me and Alec, studying us both. When he spoke, it was through clenched teeth. "What the hell is going on?!"

"What does it look like, mutt. You came at a bad time. Come back in the morning, we should be finished by then."

Oh, crap. Alec, you're just making this worse! Jacob's eyes grew ten times their usual size. "I wasn't talking to you, leech."

"How rude of me," Alec mused back, humour dripping from his voice. I felt his arms slinking around my waist and pulling me back so I was leaning back into him. His chin rested upon my shoulder, and I felt every single breath he took. "He was talking to you, Reny. Perhaps you should tell him."

"Reny?" Jacob spat back.

"Her new nickname."

"Her nickname is Nessie."

"Not anymore."

"She likes Nessie."

"She likes Reny more,"

"No she doesn't."

"Reny?" Alec purred into my ear. "Tell the dog why you dislike Nessie and why you like Reny better?"

Oh, he was sick. He was toying with Jacob through my feelings for him! He was a heartless prick sometimes. Well, I couldn't really say that. The only person I knew Alec to be heartless to is Jacob, and that was now. I guess I would class him as heartless when we were arguing, but even then he showed signs of having a heart. Now? He was just... cold. His arms were still around me, holding me protectively, toyingally... lovingly. My heart would have melted if it wasn't frozen by the look on Jacob's face. "Yeah, Nessie. Tell me."

Alec gave me a gentle squeeze around my waist. It was unnerving how low his hands were. Resting just under my belly button. Any lower and I would have fainted. I gaped at Jacob, awaiting for my answer with a heavy heart. Maybe he did deserve to know that I really disliked 'Nessie' now...

"You calling me Nessie is... calling me a monster."

Jacob's eyes seemed to shatter in that moment. A cross between betrayal and hurt was spread all over his face like butter on bread. "You know I never meant it like that..."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Alec was the one who spoke for me. "You see fleabag. You've done nothing but insult her during her entire life. You proclaim to care about her when reality is... You still see her as a monster, just like the rest of our kind."

Our kind... Was he classing me like him? I blinked, feeling slightly invisible. Hell, I wish I was.

"I do care about her. She knows that. Don't you?"

I just blinked and stared at her. "Right, Renesmee? You know I love you right?"

Alec let out a sardonic laugh. "Oh, how I pity you, Jacob. Now, will you leave and take a shower? You're stench is beginning to become unbearable."

Jacob ignored him. He was watching me, his eyes large and hurtful. I could see right into his soul. It was being torn apart. Ripped into a million pieces... by me. I couldn't stand it any longer, so I looked away and closed my eyes. I felt a gentle kiss being placed upon my neck, and was extremely guilty at the surge of heat that ran through me at such a time.

A growl broke my closed eyes and caused me to look up. Jacob was shaking uncontrollably. His eyes locked on not me, but Alec. His teeth were bared and ready to attack with clenched fists at his side. I looked up to Alec, he too wasn't looking at me and what made it worse... He was smiling. Oh no. I moved out of his touch, and even when I did he still didn't look at me.

"What did you do to her?" He growled.

"What she wanted me to." Alec replied, still smiling. His eyes were lighting up his face, delighted that he was finally going to get a bit of action. Oh god.

"You changed her!"

"No, mutt. She changed herself. She became who she wanted to be."

"Who _you_ wanted her to be."

Alec let out a scoff. "I wanted her way before that."

His teeth flashed, and it caused my heart to race. Alec admitted... He wanted me! Yeah, it wasn't him saying he loved me and all, but it was a start. Jacob was furious, though. The shaking got beyond control. I was left stunned and happy because of what Alec said, and horrified with what Jacob produced next.

"I'm going to rip you apart!"

It happened so quickly. Jacob's olive skin shredded and was replaced with soaring rusty fur. His teeth expanded into large razor sharp death clamps, and his claws were outstretched as he leapt across the room and towards Alec. Alec didn't budge though. He just continued to smile, up until the last minute when Jacob flue into the counter. When he got up, and shook his head; causing pieces of the drywall that had stuck in his fur to scatter across the room. He was looking about... For Alec. Please say he left... That he ran...

"You missed," A taunting voice called from the other room. I quickly moved out of the kitchen to see if he was alright. Alec was sitting on the chair with his feet up on the coffee table and hands behind his head. Why isn't he stopping this?! He could stop Jacob in a second if he wanted too. Well, there was the defining thing. Wanted too. He didn't. He was having fun! Sick prick!

"Alec, stop it! Someone's going to get hurt!"

Oh, the mere thought of one of them being hurt crushed me. Of Jacob, my childhood best friend, being hurt by the hands of the dude I loved! Or Alec... No, I couldn't bare to even think that. I wouldn't. "Stop it!"

Jacob was in the room, after clearing his headache, probably; and was flinging himself across the room to Alec. He moved at the last second again, ignoring my protests. In a blink, he was at the door; holding it open. "Perhaps we should take this outside."

And like that, Alec was gone. Jacob hurried to follow, snarling and growling as he went. I probably shouldn't have, but I hurried out after them. Kicking my shoes off as I went. There the scene unfolded around me. There was no holding back now. Alec was moving around too fast for me to even keep track of. Jacob was swiping at the air in attempt to grab him. And he did; flinging Alec across the forest and causing him to slam into a tree. The tree cracked, sounding through the whole of the forest and causing splinters to fly out across the area. I prayed to god my folks weren't back from their hunting trip! Alec stood up, clearly surprised at the fact he had taken a blow. Jacob didn't stop there, he pounced towards Alec like a lightning bolt. Alec was quick to respond, however. A quick kick into the chest, and Jacob was sent flying through the air. Alec was at the location of where Jacob would hit the floor; grabbing at his fur and slamming him down into the ground.

I let out a large cry for them to stop, but it was moot. It went unheard and ignored. In a swift move, Jacob had Alec pinned to the floor. His jaw was snapping at Alec's face, which looked so small compared to the large skull of the russet wolf. Alec was barely holding him up with his hands to Jacob's throat; pushing him away. Grabbing the hem of my skirt, I rushed towards them. If they wouldn't listen to me, then maybe if I got in between them they'd stop.

Alec managed to push Jacob from him, sending him across the clearing. He backed up, in order to compose himself; and continued to grin towards the wolf picking himself up from the floor. Jacob shook his head side to side, set his eyes on Alec and locked on for a charge. This wasn't just a fight anymore. Jacob was going in for the kill. As quickly as I could; I jumped in front of Alec, putting my hands out and glaring. Jacob's eyes widened and tried to skid to a stop. Alec's arms wrapped around my waist and tried to push me out of the way, but I fought him. "NO!"

Jacob came to a stop just in front of me, and Alec's hands vanished from around me. I moved closer into the middle, and looked between them both. Alec was pissed off that I had interfered, but I didn't care. I needed to get everything off my chest. Starting with how stupid this fight was!

"Look at yourselves! Fighting for no damn reason! Alec, you're better than this!," I turned my head so I was looking at Alec alone. "Fighting over a girl? You could have put an end to this before it even started! And you!" I turned so I was looking at Jacob again. "Don't you realize if you hurt him... You hurt me? You're my friend, Jacob. But that's all you'll ever be. And as your imprint, I hope you understand that and accept it. I'm sorry Jake... But it's him."

His eyes were large and pain took over the anger in his eyes. A small whimper left his throat, and he was gone. Kicking dirt up off the floor as he rushed off into the tree's, back to La Push. I had stooped so low. Bella had told me that was what she said to him when she had to pick between Edward and him. That it was only ever going to be him. I had stooped so low, but I had too. To get my feelings across, I had to be cruel to be kind. I held back the want to sob. "Reny?"

I turned slowly, to the soft gazing eyes of Alec. His hand outstretched and went to my chin; tipping it up so I was looking him in the eyes fully. "You're so stupid. You could have gotten hurt."

"You could have, too."

Alec's lips pulled into a small smile. "I wasn't in any real danger. I would have stopped it the moment things got dangerous."

"Things got dangerous the moment Jacob walked in, Alec."

He let out a little laugh, then his eyes flicked towards my arm. "You're bleeding."

I arched an eyebrow, and looked down to it. Sure enough, I had a small cut on my arm. It was only small though. Blood was rolling out of it, but not enough to make me want to call an ambulance. "It'll heal in a couple of minutes."

"It'll heal quicker the moment we tend to it. Come,"

I was in Alec's arms in that split second. Being carried along in a bridal style back towards the cottage. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Oh, what a pun. He knew if anyone wanted to get in that was our kind, or if Jacob came back for round two; they wouldn't hold back with busting the door down. He rested me down onto the chair; vanished for a second then came back with a first aid box. Lord knows why Bella still owned one. She wasn't human anymore, so she wasn't clumsy. But then again, I was as a kid. Still was now, and Grandpa was a doctor; so no doubt he made sure we had one handy at all times. He was on his knees as the side of me, cleaning out the wound.

"You're good at this." I muttered, trying not to flinch at the antiseptic spray.

"Years of practice. Though, back in the day... It was water and rags we used."

"Back in the day?" I asked.

"When I was human. Jane was forever falling... My mother had a weak stomach when it came down to blood. Ironic, that her son went on to drinking it, huh?"

I smirked. "Pretty damn ironic."

"Yeah... Anyway, if you were to see Jane's legs, you'd probably see faint traces of scars when she fell over.."

"Why would I look at Jane's legs?"

"You're saying my sister is unattractive?"

My mouth fell open. Was he really asking me that? "Because that would be suggesting that I am unattractive, considering we are twins.."

"No.. I... uh-" He looked up at me, his teeth showing playfully while he bit down onto his tongue. He was playing with me. "That isn't funny." I half laughed, hitting his arm.

Returning his eyes to my arm, he gently placed a plain plaster on it. "There... That should be healed by morning."

"Do I get a treat?"

His eyes looked up to mine, and my stomach twisted with the mere look roaming in his eyes. "What sort of treat?"

I said it before even thinking. "A lollipop?"

His lips curved, and his eyes moved back down while he stood up. Clearly, his mind was in the gutter. But I couldn't blame him. I too thought the exact same thing, hence why my hand went up and covered my mouth. "Not tonight."

Though I wasn't suggesting that, his answer did left me slightly annoyed. Why not? He moved across the room, giving my head a gentle stroke as he did. I watched him with a dazed expression as he moved into the kitchen out of reach. Did he just... reject me in some way? I knew we weren't actually talking about a real lollipop anymore, but still... Why use a metaphor, even if it wasn't intended as that, for a way to reject me. Honestly, what was he playing at? I stood up quickly, stalking towards the kitchen to find him cleaning up the mess. Wow... Clean freak. Weirdly though, the water he had gotten me earlier was untouched and clean. Maybe he poured me a new glass?

Taking it, I sipped at it while pulling myself up so I was sitting on the counter. "So, how is your sister?" I asked.

Alec had his back to me, but his head did turn so he took a parshall glance over his shoulder. "You're asking about my sister?"

"Yes... Alec, has the fight made you deaf?"

"What? I can't hear you..."

I rolled my eyes, failing to hold back a giggle. He chuckled also, and continued to pick up the pieces of the drywall on the floor. "My sister is perfectly fine. Thank you for asking."

"Yeah.. Well, she was supposed to be my gal' pal. Instead I got you. Disappointed."

He stood and turned so he could look at me. He moved across the room to the trash can and placed the pieces inside it. "I don't follow."

"Remember... Jane was meant to be here, but it would of been dangerous... During your first day here... When I said me and Jane could have been buddies? Oh Alec, you do have the mind of a goldfish."

"A goldfish?" His brow arched.

"Oh for god sake!" I threw my hands up in exasperation. He chuckled lowly, walking back towards me. "For a old vampire, you're really lacking on the 'today' knowledge."

"I believe you said that once to me before." He smiled, coming right to me fully. He stood between my legs, and again... We were level. "You should change. Being in that dress all night, I doubt your aunt would be happy with that."

"She'll most probably throw it out later anyway." I shrugged.

"Never the less, Reny. You shouldn't be wearing it still."

"I'll wear what I want, thank you very much."

"Reny."

"What?"

"Go change."

"Why?" I took a sip of my water and regretted it instantly.

"I want you out of that dress."

I choked on the water, spitting it back into the cup and partly into Alec's face. His eyes closed, while the droplets rolled down his cheeks. "Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

My hands moved and began to wipe them away. "I don't know why I did that!" I continued, but Alec was beginning to smile. Yeah... Smile at my idiocy, Alec. Real nice!

"I do. It seems your brain turned into a sexually aware mode." He muttered, moving back from me and picking up a cloth. He began to dab at his face, then wipe it down completely. "A what mode?" I blinked.

"Sexually aware. Meaning your hormones are awake and waiting... Everything that is remotely related to having intercorse sets you on fire."

"It does not." I snapped, crossing my arms.

Alec tilted his head. "Really? Alright... Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Oh god. I had a feeling he was going to be proven right...

I held out my hand, and he took it; placing it onto the side of his face. See... nothing sexual about that. "Alright... Now, in a second I'm going for a shower and I want you to sit in the bathroom with me."

_Be in the shower with him, more like. _My brain spat before I had a chance to even fliter it. Alec's lips pulled into a large smile as he dropped my hand. "I rest my case. Sexually aware."

I sighed. Fine. I may as well admit defeat. "Will it go away?"

Alec shrugged. "Eventually. When your needs have been taken care of or the sexual thrill of being with me has past."

"Sexual thrill?"

Alec flashed me another smile, and my heart rose to two beats a second. He laughed and nodded. "Besides, I meant what I said Renesmee. I want you to go change out of that dress into your pajamas."

"Why?" I complained.

"Because I want you to sleep with me,"

My eyes widened. Did he just? Alec laughed again, shaking his head. "No, I've missed seeing your dreams. Nothing like that. You're too fragile."

Fragile. Huh. I was beginning to know what Bella meant about the whole dad holding back on her when she was human now. I hated my human side in that instant. I jumped down from the counter and wandered towards him. Alec kept perfectly still with a playful smile as I approached.

"Fine... I'll change. If you help me out of my dress."

His smile fell, and his eyes darkened. My own lips began to curve.

"I know what you're doing, Reny. And it isn't going to work."

"I think it will... Eventually. You can't hold back on me forever, y'know."

His jaw clenched, and I saw his adams apple move south and then north again. He gulped. I was making him nervous. My smile grew. With that, I turned and hurried to my room to change into some pajamas.

—xXx—

I scurried out of my dress, managing to find a place in the small closet for it. Surprisingly, even with the nights events that had came up, I was feeling rather giddy with myself. In the horrible argument that had broken out due to my actions - which I was strangely proud of- I had gotten a hell of amount of feedback. Alec admitted freely that he had wanted me for a long time, and then some about Jacob being a mutt, fleabag, etc. But still, the fact didn't fail to alter my heart rate. He wanted me. It wasn't sure if I could class that as to him loving me, but it was a start; right? I mean... Alec hadn't told me about previous women he _'wanted'_. The only one I would remotely considering him wanting would be Grace, and well... She was dead.

But then the startling knowledge hit me the moment I was pulling a white tank top over my grey sweat pants. Alec admitted he wanted me, yes... But then why did he say 'not tonight.' Maybe he was just some... Ploy to piss Jacob off? Maybe he didn't... No, no, no. You can't think that. Alec told me he had thought about our Romeo and Juliet kiss non stop, he said he wanted me to Jacob and more importantly... He kissed me back. Just when I was about to pull away, his hand came up and held me to him. His skilled lips moving with my own. My tongue, own its own account, licked across my bottom lip._ I can still taste him._

A strange build within my stomach became apparent to me. Oh, Alec was right. I was sexually aware. I was longing, needy and wanting. So why the hell would he say no?! Unless you don't have the effect on him that he clearly has to you...

"Reny? Are you alright... You've been the best part of around half an hour."

"I'm just... fitting into something."

Something. YES! I loved uncle Emmett a whole lot more. His approach to my new womanhood couldn't have been better timed! With the watchful eye of my father, I had hastily made sure his gift I had taken home with us, along with the laptop; Jacob's presents that was at Grandma and Grandpa.

"Very well, I'm debating on going for a shower. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go.. shower,"

I wasn't paying attention really. I was too busy rolling across my bedroom floor, under my bed reaching for the box. Edward and Bella probably thought I had thrown it out, and I was planning on doing so. When we moved, because quite frankly; I'd heard that the garbage dudes looked through boxes to make sure things were in the right bins. Recycling, and all that jazz were being looked upon seriously. I wouldn't want them to stumble across that and get some freaky idea's about me, or any member of our family. So, under my bed it stayed; and would remain to stay until we moved. Well, that was before Alec came back and made a hasty realization about my hormones. He was seriously in for it...

Going along with uncle Em's advice, I shoved on the only remotely sexy pair of red lacy panties I had; and a bra of course. I debated on whether or not I should put my clothes back on top of them and decided against it. Instead, I put my robe on over the top. Thankfully, it was silk. It didn't go with the colours, since it was a light, light blue. But it covered everything. Putting it on and tying it up, I moved to the bed where, in the same place as I had left them, lay the two framed pictures of Alec and I on the trip to the lake. Again, I grinned towards us. That was such a magical day...

I left one on my bedside table; and too the other into the living room with me. My feet brushed the ends of the robe as I went; then sat myself down onto the sofa; bringing my feet up and getting comfortable. Well, trying too anyway. My nerves were going everywhere. The table was made up with a drink and popcorn. Huh, maybe I was the best part of half an hour. Leaning forward, I put the picture up on stand; and picked a handful of popcorn. Now, all I had to do was wait for him and the show would begin.

-xXx-

Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes later Alec emerged from the narrow corridor leading to the rooms and came into view. He was back to his all black look, but the cloak was hanging up on the door. It was just the black jeans and black shirt. Damn... He really did look amazing in his Viennese wear. His top two buttons weren't done up. _Yum. They'll all be undone when we're through with him._

I scolded my thoughts and gave him a welcoming smile. "Nice shower?"

He nodded, moving around the sofa and taking a seat beside me. "Your shower is almost as good as the one I have back home," he scoffed. "Almost, however."

I smiled back, sinking into my seat further and returning my attention to the T.V. Alec's eyes, to what I could see; since I wasn't really paying attention to the T.V. My attention, my heart, my soul, every single fibre of my was watching him with complete lust and want, moved to the table. His lips curved, and he quickly leant forward and picked up the framed photo. Bringing it closer to himself, he was left scanning each and every single pixel of the photograph. "I like this photo,"

"So do I."

"Can I keep this one?"

"Yeah... Mine's in my room... Beside my bed... You can go see it if you like,"

His eyes flicked back to me, while I grinned deviously towards him, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip. His eyes moved from mine, to my lip and then back. Continuously. I could see his brain ticking for a valid response, but none seemed to come yet. Oh, I was getting good at this seductive game. Well, of course I was! I learnt it from the master!

_"Not tonight." _He said again, causing my teeth to clench. God damnit! "I like this robe," Alec noted down to the fabric covering my skin. "This old thing?" I smirked.

"It's very flattering to your curves." He muttered.

"You can't see my curves, I'm sitting down nimrod."

"Nimrod?" Alec arched an eyebrow. "Well, Reny. You're vocabulary has gotten spiced up with my departure. You can honestly tell you're back with your group of friends."

"Don't say it..." I warned.

"You sound like Ivy," He did. I glared. But he merely laughed.

"When did you get it? It doesn't look old.."

I shrugged. "Aunt Alice gave it to me for my birthday. It's one of the presents I was allowed to open before we went to Denali,"

"Birthday! That reminds me," Alec was up like a shot; moving back to the narrow corridor and into the shadows. When he returned, he held a silver box; with '_Reny_' engraved on the lid. I marveled at it when he handed it towards me. A small jewelry box! It's amazing. The perfect place to keep my necklace, or my earrings...

"Open it," Alec insisted, growing inpatient. He was sitting beside me again, leaning in slightly. I gazed up at him then to the box again. Quickly, I clicked the little button on the side and the lid lifted open before me. Resting inside was a silver charm bracelet. It didn't have many charms on it, well... To be honest, it had none. There were three to count. One, of a castle. The other, a.. sharp tooth. Then the last, a delicately designed, small but still beautiful, black heart with a burning red rose. I stared at it, amazed. Confused. Happy..

Then, looking back to Alec; his face became worried. "You don't like it?"

"No... I love it. Thank you, Alec."

His shoulders relaxed. "Good. Put it on?"

"Now?"

He nodded. "Never take it off."

I laughed. "You're kidding right?"

"I never kid."

Oh, how he was good at lying. During his time here, Alec was probably the best bluffer around; like he had once said to me once upon a time. He grew too impatient and took the thing out. Then once it was unclasped, it took my held out wrist; and put it on for me. The metal was cold and cool on my skin. I twisted it about, touched gently at the charms and then looked back to him. "Where did you get these?"

"Well... The castle represents Volterra, obviously. Where I am. The tooth was... Well, sort of my own adage. It holds no resemblance to anything really, I just think the shark tooth is kinda cool.."

"It's a shark tooth?" I blinked, examining it again.

He nodded. "Great white. I got it back in the nineteen fifties. Anyway, and the heart..."

His eyes lingered down to the bracelet. "It's pretty self explanatory."

"To me it isn't..." I whispered.

"Black heart... Red rose. Oh, put two and two together Renesmee."

Again, I blinked. "It's you and I, Reny."

My brows furrowed; confused beyond the least. He chuckled, taking the charm within his middle finger, index finger and thumb. He ran his thumb across it, and then looked back up to me. "I, the black heart, you the red rose. Full of life... Beautiful. Laying across the dead, dark black shadow of what used to be a heart. The colour represents life. You bring the dead, cold, sorrow filled heart to life with your beaming beauty and never ending life. Like you are with me. Without you, Renesmee... I'd still be the... Shadow I was. You reminded me what it's like to be alive again.."

I was blinking back tears. Before I knew it, I had thrown my arms around him and pulled him close. Pushing everything into the hug, I clung to him for dear life. Showing him just how much I missed him, how much I needed him in my life, how much I cared about him. Surprisingly, Alec's arm had wound around me; holding me to him also. Now it was time to tell him how much I had missed him, and hopefully time for him to figure out just how much I actually cared. "I thought I was never going to see you again,"

"I know.."

"I missed you so much,"

"I know,"

"Don't leave me..."

I was crying. Full on crying, letting the tears flow freely. The ones I had been holding back due to his disappearance, the tears I wanted to shed seeing his face behind that mask at the prom, everything was falling out of me with relief and love. Alec's grip tightened around me more. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alec shifted us so that I was sitting on his lap, hugging into him for dear life. My head on his chest and my eyes clenched shut. He rocked me gently from side to side. "Sleep now, Reny. We have tomorrow,"

All plans of my Operation Seduction out the window, I realized how tired I actually was. Dancing the night away with him, the fight, and now the crying really had taken it out of me. I yawned, almost on cue, to his request. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

I hugged into him more, letting the drifting feeling take over me. "Reny?" He whispered into my ear. "Yes?"

"Dream of me.."

I smiled, letting a single tear into the parting of my lips. The salt like liquid didn't bother me, because I knew for a fact that was a tear of joy. "I always do."

Silence came after that, and I faded into a world of Aleczander, son of the 'great' Victor Cecil.

-xXx-

_Don't leave me. _

Oh, how that word was going to haunt me. How I came to hate that single request, because it would come down to me breaking us both apart, how it would shatter me entirely due to my duties. There would come a time, quite soon, when I would have to leave her. When I would have to return to my awaiting family, my awaiting sister who was most probably now back in the clutches of our master. Seething at the very thought of me refusing to return home with her and prolonging my stay; quite simply because I found that I, Alec of the Volturi, dangerous and cunning, hated by many and uncaring and emotionless, was unwilling to leave her. To leave my annoyingly stubborn, my injuriously irritating, my childishly funny half breed. _My_ Reny.

Her head shifted on my chest, which I soothed her hair to stop her from stirring. She kept her promise. She was dreaming of me, making up some wild adventure where she and I ran off into the sunset. How I longed for that to be true. Where I didn't live in a world where I was feared, and I was nothing but a mere loathsome human who had not a care in the world. A mere month or so ago, I would have recoiled to the thought of being a human again; where as now I found myself wishing it to be true. Wanting nothing more than to be with my very own sweet Juliet.

My mind flashed to the mere moments where I almost gave my composure away to my sister. Where it struck me how much I cared for Reny and god how much I missed her. Jane was settling back from a 'meal' and carried the body over her shoulder to the sound. When she surfaced, I remembered how Renesmee had looked when she was sitting on the verge waiting for me to come back. How innocent, and pure she was. That's when it hit me how much I wanted to be back in her sights. To be in her arms, much as I was now. Receiving her blessed dreams as if they were my own. Renesmee's dreams always took over me, and I was always left feeling refreshed afterwards. It was as if I had actually gotten a nights sleep.

_"What are you so chirpy about?" Jane snapped, her voice toneless._

_"Nothing, my dear."_

_"You're smiling off into the distance, Alec. Something must take to your fancy."_

_I shrugged. "I'm just thinking things over, Jane. Remembering the good ole' days."_

_"Good ole' days?" Jane repeated, horrified. "By what do you mean by that?"_

_"When we were human."_

_Her eyes grew with horror and disgust. "By all means, Alec. They were hardly 'the good ole' days.' Has that foul little half-breed tampered with your mind? Made you think that our human years were the best of our existences?"_

_"No, no. I was merely thinking about mother,"_

_Jane flinched. "Well don't. She's dead. They are all dead. And I'm glad they are gone. All of them."_

_"Even Grace?" I asked, a brow arched._

_She laughed, tonelessly. "Oh, don't have at it, Alec. You and I both know you miss her enough for the both of us. Well... Missed her, during the start of our immortal lives."_

_Pursing my lips, again I merely shrugged. "Indeed."_

_"I never did understand why you loved her, Alec. She was nothing but a nuisance. Stealing me away from you to play stupid bird games in the forest. I know that now,"_

_"You always enjoyed the bird games."_

_She snorted. "I might have then, but what good came out of it?"_

_She had a point. "I suppose you are right."_

_"Besides, why bring this up when we are returning home at sunrise? You know Aro doesn't like us remembering our old lives. They would be too painful for an adult to endure, never the less children."_

_Again, she had a point. Aro was always protective of our minds. Any sadness was taken away from us instantly. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize we were merely brats. Being given everything we wanted in order to forget our lives, forget our origin and forget our old loved ones. "Returning at sunrise? That's an hour away."_

_Jane nodded. "Indeed it is. I dislike being away from Volterra... alone. Our reputation isn't one where we can be frolking around without some kind of protection."_

_I laughed. "Oh Jane, you do amuse me. It's seeming that you miss Demetri and Felix more than you cared to miss me,"_

_She scoffed. "Yes, well... I'll have you know, Demetri and Felix are off to the south of France for a mission. I was told I was to attend also, but alas... You're call came in and Aro said I could drop everything just to subside to your wishes in seeing me."_

_Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "I understand... But I shan't be returning with you."_

_Anger filled her eyes. "What?"_

_"You heard correctly. My mission isn't done yet, Jane."_

_"But you said-"_

_"I said I was unsure if I would be returning. It dawned on me now that my mission is far from over. I have the final test for the half-breed," I hated myself for calling her that. I wanted so badly just to call her Reny. _

_"Final test?"_

_"She has come to think of me as a friend. My sudden disappearance may have taken a very ill effect on her. In other ways of describing it..."_

_"She might have gone mad and slaughtered the town?"_

_With regret, I nodded. Jane's lips pulled into a large grin. "Oh, wonderful! Imagine the horror. Oh, Alec I can see it now. Felix tearing them all limb from limb. I cannot wait!"_

_She might be reeling at the thought of them being torn apart, but I wasn't. "That is why I must return."_

_She sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll return home, but Demetri and Felix are to be back within three days. That's when we shall come and meet you. That is when you make your choice on whether she lives or dies, whether they all live or die."_

_I couldn't help but see the flare of hope in her eyes. Jane really had turned into a piece of work. I could just remember the days when she would smile, skip and sing through the village. Now? Now she was... A shell of her former self. Where was my old sister? Had she died back then too? Or was she like me? Simply suppressing her humanity as a shield for her own protection against the world? "Alright, my sister." _

_I stood up, wiping down my cloak. Jane moved forward; giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek and a mere hug. "Three days, Alec. Be ready."_

_I nodded. "I will. Safe travels my sister. It was nice seeing you."_

_"Lets just hope in the three weeks you have been away she has done something interesting. I'll be seeing you, brother." And with that, Jane vanished. _

Three days.

I blinked, peeking down to the still sleeping angel on my chest. Gently, I pressed a small kiss onto her head and inhaled deeply. "Three days isn't enough, but I shall make them the best in your existence. I can promise you that."

Renesmee mumbled in her sleep, much like always, but what she said got me. It made my eyes widen, and my frame to stiffen. In my whole existence, I had never heard those words being said to me. Not since when my mother had last told Jane and I. If it was even possible, my heart came to life in that mere moment. I knew, if I were ever to be with her the way she wanted, the way I wanted; completely and utterly; she would have to say them while she was awake. I needed to hear her say them while she was awake.

Closing my eyes, I pressed my head against hers and inhaled yet again her heavenly scent. "My sweet, sweet Juliet."

-xXx-

It was warm. Far too warm for my liking. What had happened to the gentle coolness that surrounded me during the night? Keeping me at the right temperature throughout my sleep? My eyes fluttered open, noticing that not only was Alec gone, but the front door was wide open. Why would it be warm, if the door was open? My eyebrows raised. Sighing, I cleared my throat. "Alec?"

No answer. My mind began to worry. What if he left you again?

I stood quickly. "Alec?" I called again.

No reply. I rushed to the bathroom, ignoring the open door. He wasn't in the shower. Sigh. My room. He wasn't in my bed. Bigger sigh. He wasn't in Bella and Edward's room either. Good... That would be freaky. The kitchen was uninhabited. So, that only left the open door.

I tied my robe up more, and headed towards the door. Coming closer, the gentle sound of whistling came about my ears. From what I could register, it was the song 'stand by me.' There was obviously one person who was playfully childish enough to do this. Gritting my teeth, I exited the warmth of the home and came to stand within ankle deep snow. It had been snowing? Alec was still in his black shirt and jeans, clearly he had no interest in changing. He was laying on the branch of a low tree, his back barely propped up against the trunk, while his left leg hang happily down. In his hand, he was throwing a snowball up into the air, catching it and then doing it all over again!

"Alec?"

He turned his head in my direction, and then threw the ball one final time. "Catch."

Then it struck me. Right on the chest. "That wasn't a very good catch."

He was being playful. Oh, I did like this kind of Alec. "What are you doing?"

"Come on, Reny. Live life to the full. Play with me,"

"I wanted to play with you last night, but you were too stubborn."

"For once, I was the stubborn one. Strange how things change, isn't it? Now come on."

Gritting my teeth, I grinned. "Fine. I'll _play_."

Leaning down, I picked up a snowball quickly and threw it his way. It hit. Directly onto his cheek. I have no idea how I did it, but I did. I managed to figure out what way he would try dodging it, and got him. I laughed, while he spat out the melting snow that got into his mouth. "Oh, you're in for it."

Before he had a chance to jump down from the tree, I was rushing barefoot through the snow. Hurrying because I knew he would catch me. It wasn't a matter of if he would; it was when. A snowball hit me on the back while I ran; and I managed to sweep up some from the floor while running. Making it into a circular ball, I threw it behind me; managing to hear a gentle 'thud' and a laugh. I got him, even without looking. A pair of arms slithered around my waist, pulling me up into the air. I was being spun, and by god I was enjoying it. When my feet touched the floor; I quickly spun my self about so I was looking up at the red eyed angel. He was grinning, more than what I had ever seen before. My heart melted.

"Hi," I chirped.

"Hi," He replied, tipping me back until my legs buckled from under me and I was laying back down on the snow. Alec was above me, one of his kneeling legs resting in between my parted ones. "Nice sleep?" He asked.

I nodded. "I dreamt about you,"

"I know. I would have known if you weren't touching me, either."

My eyes must have flickered.

"Not like that, Reny." He half chuckled.

Pouting, I tilted my head to the left; letting the freezing cold snow creas my cheek. "How would you have known?"

"You can't keep your trap shut."

"Charming," I rolled my eyes.

Alec made a 'Mmm' sound, then closed in on us. I slinked my arms around his neck quickly; pulling him closer to me. Then, just as our lips met; I flipped us around so that I was the one above him. His first expression was complete and utter confusion. Unknown as to how I had switched us, or how I had gotten it past him. But I had, and I was now straddling his waist; grinning down to him. He blinked a matter of times before that playful look returned.

"Well, interesting change in events," He muttered.

"You said you wanted to play." I shrugged innocently, batting my eyelashes in his direction. I leant down, kissing the tip of his nose, then his cheek, then down to his jaw. It wasn't like he wasn't unaffected. His breathing had stopped completely. I could feel the electrical surge wanting to devour me with each of my kisses.

"I wasn't intending on _this_ kind of play, Reny."

"You... Don't... Like... it?" I asked between kisses across his neck. He arched his head back, giving me better access. A low chuckle came from his throat. I felt the vibrations travel through my lips.

"I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it," He muttered. I felt a sudden rush of confidence. He liked it. Yaay! "But, perhaps doing this in the snow... outside in public isn't the best thing to do."

"I don't mind," I muttered; gently biting at his granite hard skin. He took in a breath and arched his back into my touch. "But I do. I don't think your father would like it if I-"

Oh, he had to bring dad into this. So, to shut him up I did what I had saw on movies. Women who wanted to keep their men quiet. I kissed his lips, biting at the bottom one and tugging it playfully. I felt his hand move up my leg and onto my back, pulling me down to him all the more. I let a low shiver escape through the whole of me, but it wasn't through being cold; like Alec had obviously thought; since he sat himself up so no part of me touched the floor.

"You need breakfast," He muttered against my lips.

I shook my head.

"Reny,"

I shook my head again, winding my fingers into his hair and tugging at it.

His eyes snapped open while he pulled away; letting me catch my breath of some sort, and he glared at me for a mere moment. But that was only before his eyes flickered down to my chest, to the now wide open robe; revealing my choice in sleepwear last night. His eyes widened, and his mouth parted ever so slightly. Then, when his eyes moved back up to mine; I bit playfully on my own bottom lip. His shimmering red eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"You're making it so hard to resist you, Renesmee. You're going to be the death of me." He said through clenched teeth. I gave a dry, nervous laugh.

"Then... Stop resisting.."

His lips twitched. "No,"

Frowning, I gazed at him with complete confusion. "Why? Is it because you're a-"

I gaped at him. No, no way was he a virgin! Sex god Alec? The one who had basically all the girls in Fork's high at his feet, crawling after him. Back when I would roll my eyes at their needy looks; because I saw nothing but an attractive monster. Yet now, I was now part of their fanclub. Mental images of me standing with the girls holding a 'I heart Alec' sign, with his face on my t shirt flashed in. His laughter brought me back to the present, where I found his eyes closed and him laughing freely while shaking his god awfully beautiful head.

"No, I am not."

He was still chuckling. While I was even more confused. "Then... Why?"

"Because_ you _are."

"Not if you'd give in."

He smirked. "That's exactly why I'm not going to. Not today."

Oh... So it's changed. Not tonight to not today. Hmm..

"Tonight?"

He shook his head. "Not tonight."

DAMNIT! I pouted. "Don't give me that look, Renesmee."

I pushed my bottom lip out even more. He let out a little chuckle, leant up and kissed my lips with a gentle peck.

"I'm not saying no Reny." He said, giving me a gentle grin. "I'm simply saying not yet."

"That is kinda saying no," I mused.

"For now. It will happen. Just... give it time."

It will happen. Sooner hopefully than later. I didn't like this waiting game. I knew what I wanted, and when I wanted it. He was being the stubborn one. With a sigh, I gave in. He pulled my robe shut again, and tied it up. "Just to rid myself of temptation," he muttered while doing so.

I rolled my eyes. "Now, lets get you something to eat and get you dressed. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Long day?"

He nodded. "Nathan saw the forecast for snow last night, while you were asleep; Ivy called. We're going up the mountain's for a ski trip."

"Skiing?!" I blinked. Oh god...

"Dress in warm clothes." He said; lifting me up so he and I were standing.

"Or you could dress me..."

The left part of his lip tweaked upward. "As tempting as that sounds... Not tonight. But soon."

I sighed. "Fine,"

Offering my hand; Alec took it and we headed back to the cottage.

-xXx-

"So, what did I say in my sleep?"

We were on our way to Ivy's now. For the first time, Alec was holding my hand in public. He held no interest at the people we past, looking at us. And, what made it all the more thrilling was the fact he entwined our fingers. It was if, and I know how stupid this is going to sound, our hands were one. Complete and whole. Every now and then, Alec would playfully flick at my thumb, which would then turn into a little thumb war while we walked. His whole actions confirmed what I once thought of this amazing creature, this heartstop ingly beautiful man. He was a hopeless romantic.

"I would prefer that it stays a secret until you say it when your conscious."

Oh, god. "Was it bad?"

He shook his head. I relaxed a little. "So it was good then?"

"I suppose,"

"Did I tell you your hair is cool?" I asked, eyes wide with wonder.

He scoffed. "No, but thank you never the less."

He flicked his head, causing his bangs to swing into place; making him all the more appealing. I noted that Justin Bieber did this a lot, yeah... I was a Justin Bieber fan, back in the day. But now Alec's hair flip was way, way more sexy than what baby faced Biebers could ever be. I gave a gentle squeeze of his hand, which caused him to look in my direction and give a small smile.

"Are you looking forward to this trip?"

I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I can't... ski."

"You can't ice skate either, but that didn't stop you."

I glared. "That's because I had you to cling onto."

He shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could allow you to cling onto me again, but I do believe the 'lads' as Nathan put it will be using snowboards."

I had a mental flick of Alec sweeping down the mountain on a snowboard. Showing them all how it was done. It didn't matter if Alec didn't know how to do it, he was always so graceful with everything he did. It wasn't normal! Okay... A lot of things weren't normal when it came down to Alec. Since... He was a vampire, after all! Alec shifted his hand that held mine around me, so that my hand was still locked with his; only with his arm around me. I rested my head onto his chest gently, letting out a small, satisfied sigh.

"I could get used to this," He muttered.

I scoffed. "I already am,"

"Oh?"

I grinned up at him, shrugging. "Every girl has a dream about their perfect relationship."

"You class _this_ as perfect?"

Pursing my lips, I waited for a few seconds. Did I really class this as perfect? The fact I was head over heals for my family's supposed nemesis. I adored someone who had a twin sister who would happily rip my head from my shoulders if I even thought about stealing him away from her? The fact I blew off my best friend, who I was supposed to fall in love with eventually, just for some bipolar, cocky, arrogant, royal mind seducing prick? "_Yes_."

His smile reached up and touched his eyes, allowing me to get a glimpse of his glistening white teeth. My breath faltered, and he knew it. He rolled his eyes and tightened his hold around me. As we approached Ivy's house, Josh- yelling from the livingroom window- told us to come on in. When we did, we were overtaken by kids. Shannon and Josh were in the living room, trying to get Jordan dressed for going to daycare. The other two were dressed and running around mad. Mark, Nathan and Chris were in the kitchen with Ivy and Suzannah. Well, it was more or less Mark, Nathan and the girls. The reason as to why the kids were running around mad was due to the fact Chris was down on all fours; screaming that he was a dinosaur and planned on eating them for breakfast. As soon as the twins spotted Alec and I however, their attention was stolen. Stampeding down the narrow hall; one gripped hold of my leg while the other stood emotionlessly watching Alec. Alec was looking at him, head tilted to the side.

Picking the boy up from my leg, I tried to identify him. "Matthew or William?"

"Matt," The four year old said, poking at my furry coat. I glanced to the side to Alec; who was still having a stare down with William. I nudged him, and his eyes went right to mine. "I'm not doing anything," he whispered; holding his hands up in defence.

"Nesmee?" William said, attention now on me. I glanced towards him and gave him the best smile I could give. "Yes sweetie?"

He took another glance to Alec, then to me again. "Your boyfriend?"

My mouth went dry, and my eyes went wide. "Uhh.."

"Yes," Alec answered, crouching down so he was at William's level. Their eyes glared into one another. Well, when I say glared; I mean basically mirrored everything. Was William always like this? "I'm Alec. How do you do?"

He held out his hand. William looked at it, then back into Alec's violet eyes. "Willy. He's my twin," he pointed towards Matt, who grinned sheepishly. But he was too interested in playing with my hair than introducing himself. Yeah, you can clearly see Ivy had gotten a hold of this kid. With her hair magazines and god knows what else. "Twins? I would have never of guessed. I have a twin," Alec said.

I probably should have gone through to see Ivy and the rest, but I was too... amazed with watching Alec interacting with the kids. He was a pro! "Her name is Jane,"

"A girl?" William's nose turned up. Alec flashed a smile, practically screwing his nose up as well. "Yes. Girls are smelly, huh?"

"Ivy stinks!"

Alec chuckled, nodding. "Does she?"

"Yeah... Nesmee is otay. I like her."

"I like her too," Alec chuckled, standing up and putting an arm around my waist. Electric shivers ran through my spine. William looked between the two of us, screwed his nose up and then shrugged. "I like him. Keep him foweva. You keep her foweva," William instructed, pointing us both down. I gave a nervous laugh.

"I fully intend on it, sir." Alec bowed his head, letting a chuckle go. With that, I placed Matty down and they rushed off into the kitchen; probably to get out into the snow.

"Cute," I mused towards Alec.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't get any idea's."

"Wasn't planning on it," I winked and continued into the kitchen.

"Hey!" We were greeted. Instantly, we split into two. Suzannah, Ivy and I sat down at the table and sipped at some warm tea and coffee. "So, did you hear about the photocopie place?" Suzannah said, shifting in her seat.

"Yeah! Scary, right?" Ivy blinked, shivering.

"Wait.. what happened?"

They blinked towards me. "You didn't hear?"

I shook my head. "The owner, Mr. Chez was killed. They found him in the back... torn limb from limb," Nathan answered from the counter. His face screwed up. I glanced to Alec, who shook his head solemnly. He didn't do it. Well, he said he didn't. I believed him.

"That's... so sad," I whispered.

"Yeah, and his wife. His daughter is missing though,"

"Lil?" I asked hoping to god that she was alright. That strange girl at he store, who gave me my frame and my stuff for free just in order to get fired. Maybe she wanted fired because it was her fathers' store. That would've made sense...

"Lil? Who's Lil? Mary is the one missing,"

My brow arched. "She was working there when I went in a few days ago. Do you think she could be dead somewhere? Or missing too?"

"I dunno, maybe..." Nathan said. Chris scooted on past from coming out of the bathroom; then went outside to join the kids. I don't know what hit me first. Surprise or shock. A murder in Forks? That's not happened since... Well, since mom was human. "I hope Lil is okay..."

"Yeah... To Lil's safety. Wherever she is," Mark said quickly; raising his cup of coffee. I raised mine about an inch, and then sipped it. Alec never once took his eyes off me. I know what he was thinking though. I could see it flickering in his eyes. Vampires maybe? Maybe a wolf? I had pissed Jacob off a lot lately...

I shook my head, unable to even think of Jacob doing such a thing. He was still my friend after all.

"So," Ivy leant in, hushing her voice. "You get him in the sack last night?"

I shook my head, blushing. Damnit, Ivy! He can hear! "Don't worry. Tonight you will,"

"Tonight?" I whispered. She nodded, the ball on top of her hat bobbing forward and back with her movements. "We're staying in a cabin up there tonight, coming back tomorrow lunch."

"Oh,"

"Don't worry. My mom's already called everyone's parents. Everyone's agreed. Even yours."

"How did you get a cabin?"

Ivy laughed. "Brittany Hill, that's how. She's really cool. In fact, if you would have been here ten minutes earlier than what you had... You would of just seen her leaving. She, Mercedes and Amber are meeting us up there. They're going to have everything sorted."

"Everything sorted?"

She winked and I must have paled but blushed at the same time because she laughed, nudged me and then joined in with conversation with Nathan, Suzannah and the others.

I took a sip out of my coffee, glancing up towards Alec. His eyes flicked to me, indicating that he heard _everything_. Gently, he shook his head. I knew what that meant._ Not tonight_.

-xXx-

"When everyone is sleeping, I'm going to head back to Forks and take a look at this store. Perhaps I should speak with your parents also," Alec whispered into my ear in the back of the car. We had just dropped the twins of with their aunt, and put Jordan into daycare. Josh and Ivy's parents were working late, so daycare for Jordan; interacting with kids was best where as the twins had their six year old cousin to play with. They were staying at their aunts for the night, while we were off in the mountain's getting 'sorted.'

_Well, when everyone else is. You're not, Remember. Not tonight..._

I nodded, icily due to my thoughts, towards him as we headed up the road. We had the best of five minutes left before we reached the cabin. We'd have lunch, and then we'd start experimenting with the ski's and what not. The snow was still falling. Rather heavily, now. At the start of the journey, it was nothing but a mere drizzle. Alec took my hand, running his thumbs over the top of my knuckles. I let out a gentle breath, and closed my eyes.

Five minutes turned into fifteen, due to Josh driving carefully. Very, very carefully. But soon enough, we came to the cabin. It was fair in size, and the inside was lit promising warmth. We all got out of the car, pretty much in a rush to get inside. When we did, I was merely breathless. The room was large. It was as if it were a cabin restaurant. A bar was at one end, next to a set of stairs that you only saw four steps of until it vanished behind the wall. A great fire burned at the other end, with three four seater sofas all facing it. In the middle lay a wooden coffee table, made from the same material as the wooden walls. It sat on top of a red, cream and green patterned rug. Infact, the rug matched the curtains. Paints hung on the wall, along with a large set of antlers above the fire. The warmth was very welcoming. Behind the bar, Brittany was shuffling about; moving things. Brittany Hill, doing hard labour? Mercedes was helping too, where as Amber was nowhere to be seen.

With the commotion of us entering, Brittany stood up straight grinning. Figures her snow suit would be light pink. Her hair was in two pigtails at either side of her head with a big fluffy pink hat on top of her golden locks. She climbed over the top of the counter rather than walk to the door. "Hey guys! Did you have a safe trip?"

"No, we all crashed and died," Chris mused sarcastically; throwing himself down onto one of the sofas after dumping his bag down.

She rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Well, Helga, that's the groundskeeper for this place, has made us food. I was just looking for the wine cellar. I know it's back there somewhere..."

"Wine cellar?" I scoffed. Brittany laughed.

"You don't think I'd host a party without a_ little _bit of booze. Anyway, Helga wouldn't know. She can't speak English."

"Oh? Where is she from?" Nathan asked, putting his bag next to Chris's by the fire and sitting down.

"Italian, I think... I never understand what she says."

"OH! ALEC'S ITALIAN!" Ivy bellowed. I felt Alec's posture stiffen.

All eyes went to him. "You are?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

Chris made a 'huh' sound. "Whad'ya know. I wouldn't of guessed,"

Alec smirked. "So, Italian? Any other languages incase I've gotten it wrong?" Brittany questioned.

Alec shrugged. "I speak a few."

"Name some." She challenged.

Alec's shoulders relaxed, realizing it was just some friendly quiz.

"Italian, obviously. English, again... Obviously. French, German, Spanish, Polish, Greek, ancient Greek and... A few others."

Even I was staring at him with amazement now!

"Wow..." Someone muttered.

"My family and I travel a lot," He shrugged.

I tried not to laugh. How true that was...

"Alright, well... Whenever you see Helga; and trust me.. You will, I'll ask her where she is from, she'll start gibbering in some language and you'll be able to tell where?"

Alec nodded.

"Great. C'mon. I'll show you too your rooms, even though we most probably won't be using them. We'll be down here all night,"

"Speak for some," Ivy winked; causing Chris to beam. Ha. I made a funny. Chris... to _Beam_... **Chris Beam. **I laughed to myself quietly.

I watched them two follow Brittany up the stairs, casually following behind too. Ivy really did know how to play the seduction game. Maybe I could ask her for some pointers?

* * *

**A/N:**

****You guys really are awesome, aren't you? I honestly wasn't expecting to get that many reviews that quickly. Well, all I can say is thanks; I guess. I could be mean and set another challenge, but lets face it... You guys are up for any Challenge; aren't you?

Get those reviews in. I love every single one of them.

**-C.H**


	25. Chapter XXV: FINALLY!

Chapter twenty five: FINALLY!

Brittany went through each and every room, saying whose was whose. She avoided the ones with single beds, and gave the double rooms to each of us. Turns out, this was a inn for hikers, etc. Her dad 'closed' it for the weekend to give it to Brittany. Who knew her fortune could come in handy, especially to us; who were her rivals not that long ago.

"BRIT! I FOUND IT!" Mercedes called from below. Brittany practically jumped with joy.

"Alright, Alec, Reny.. Yours is at the end, just go take a look. Come downstairs when you're done. Food'll be on the table, and our gear will be set up too."

And with that, she scurried on downstairs. "Well, we'll meet downstairs in ten, eh?" Nathan said; opening his room door. He would be the only one going in alone, since I'd imagine Brittany already had her stuff set up in there. Everyone nodded and headed into their rooms. Alec, with a raised eyebrow; took my bag and his own, which was surprisingly full of 'human' clothes, and set on up the little corridor. Up one lone stair; he pushed the door open and vanished. I quickly followed, since this corridor seemed like one of those from the Harry Potter movies, with the portraits of people I had no idea who they were of. Coming into the room, I once again was left breathless. It was huge! It had a T.V mounted onto the wall, a fireplace and a large sofa. Then, a large space behind the large sofa, and then an even larger bed! Four posters, with drapes handing down for privacy. The sheets were new, silky and soft looking. They were a deep shade of blue. They matched the drapes. The pillows where a pearl kind of white.

Another door, just off to the left side of the bed stood. Quickly, I moved into it; and was taken under with the huge bathtub big enough for..._two_. There was a shower, also. The mirror turned out to be a medicine cabinet, filled with products such as toothpaste, floss, top of the art hair shampoo and conditioner, and other collectibles. Hesitantly, I picked up the little blue box laying in the far corner of the cabinet. Popping it open, I almost laughed.

Taking out the foil packets, I held them up for Alec to see; since he had followed me into the bathroom. He scoffed. "Your friend really has thought of everything,"

Weird, how he was referring to Brittany as my friend now. I guess I better get used to that. I smirked and nodded. "Too bad, huh?"

"Too bad?" He replied, leaving the room to change, I figured.

_"Not tonight," _I reminded him; putting them back into the box and then back into the cabinet, closing it up and probably not entering that side of the cabinet. Cos, well... Not tonight.

"Spoken like a true lady," Alec teased as I entered the room yet again. Seriously.. I'd never get over how big it was. It was probably bigger than the cottage all together! I fell back onto the bed, letting my eyes close. "A lady with barbed wire around her untouchables."

Alec let a low chuckle out while he pulled on a new shirt. This one was white. Ontop of that, he pulled on a jumper. That was black. Figures. He'd changed his jeans too. He was wearing blue jeans and a pair of black boots. He ruffled his hair, and then continued to put stuff from my bag and his away.

"Is there any point? We're leaving tomorrow."

"Well, that depends on the weather. The plan is to be back tomorrow lunch, but there has been a warning."

I groaned. "Great."

"What?"

"My mom and dad will be having a fit,"

Alec shrugged. "I doubt they will mind if they believe you are with your friends."

I smirked. "Do they know your back?"

"They do, yes."

I sat up quickly. "What?"

"How do you think I got the colours of your dress in order to match, Reny? Your father was quite helpful for some strange reason."

My eyes widened. Oh god! "Then he knows I wasn't staying with Ivy last night!"

Alec let out another laugh. "No no. I made it apparent I wasn't staying. In fact, I was planning on leaving after the prom. That's what your father believed, anyhow."

"What changed your mind?" I frowned, laying back and rolling over so I was on my stomach. Propping myself up onto my elbows, I watched him put clothes away.

He glanced over his shoulder, a devilish look in his orange tinted eyes. He'd need to change his contacts before he left this room. "Do you really have to ask?"

I shook my head. "No, I just like hearing it." I grinned. He missed me...

"... And you say I have a large ego?"

I picked up the pillow from the edge of the bed and threw it to him. He caught it however, and threw it back. Alec's hand dipped into my bag again, and pulled out the lacy garment he had caught me in during the morning events. I grinned, happy that he picked that one. He once again looked to me, shook his head and let out a deep breath. "So hard to resist,"

I puckered my lips. "Awh, poor baby. I'm not going to make it easy for you, y'know. I know what I want,"

"And who says I don't want it in return?" Alec scoffed, putting it into the top left drawer. I'd have to remember that one..

"You want it too? Then what are we doing? Come on Alec, get your clothes off," I commanded, clapping my hands together. Alec laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, Reny. You see, you're not going to make it easy for me, so I'm going to return the favour. I'm not going to give in so easy,"

I laughed. "Oh, so it's like a challenge?"

Alec nodded. "Pretty much, my dear."

"So I have to do everything in my whim to get you?"

Alec shrugged. "That depends. You see, you already have me."

"Not the way I want you,"

"No, not yet. But there are two possible ways." Alec closed a drawer, opening the one below it and then continuing. He had me intrigued. "Oh?"

"Well, there is the seducing option. I'm not saying that won't work, because it will. Even now, I want you more than ever." I peeked around, giving me a daring smile. I flushed, obviously. "But I will fight it. If you were to say the one thing you said in your dreams... Then, I'd cave in right away."

"Alright, what did I say?" I said, sitting up and grinning.

"No, no, no." Alec laughed; finishing with the bag and then closing the drawer, he turned around and leant against the wooden stand. Gently, he replaced the contacts with new ones. Back to looking human again, Alec continued. "You have to say it on your own account. No help from me,"

I groaned. "That's hardly fair."

"It's very fair." He winked.

Signing, I stood up and crossed my arms. "Fine. I'll think of what I could have said... But I will also 'seduce' you."

"I look forward to it," His eyes flared.

I smirked. "Let the games begin?"

Alec nodded. "You're on. Now, lets get you fed."

He moved across the room, pulled the door open and allowed me to walk out first. When we exited, we caught Ivy and Chris just leaving their room. I caught up with Ivy, whereas Alec walked behind with Chris; chatting about who would fall on their ass first. I swear I heard Alec say 'Probably Renesmee.'

I sent him a little glare, while he gave me a wink and a breathtaking smile. _Oh. I wanted him._

-xXx-

Eating went down well. Alec came up with the exuse he ate a large breakfast before he left the cottage, so he was off the hook. I didn't know what he would going to do later on tonight for supper, or in the morning for breakfast. That would be interesting enough. So he sat beside us, chatting away while we ate. Then it came down to the ugly, where we went outside and faced the weather. To be honest, the snow had died down; so we could walk without squinting our eyes. We got around a mile or so higher than the cabbin before the boys started buckling their boards onto their feet. I had a pair of ski's, but I was still reluctant to put them on. Ivy had gone the whole way wearing them. Using the... stick things to pull herself along, and she did it rather gracefully. I however, knew Alec would probably be right about the whole first falling over.

Thanks Bella, for passing on the defective clumsy gene. After pulling on the left ski, I moved onto the right. Weirdly enough, when I stood it only felt as if I were standing. However, I knew the real problem would be when I started moving. Using the... stick things - I know I'd have to ask what they're called eventually- to pull myself along, I found that it was easier than what I expected. "You alright?" Nathan asked, since he was closest to me. Alec was halfway down the mountain from what I could see.

"I'll get there."

He chuckled. "So... Thanks, by the way."

"For?"

"Giving me a heads up with Brittany. She's better than what I would have thought. She's down to earth... Kinda like you,"

I shrugged. "I think she was so.. Possessive and stuff was the fact every girl in the school wanted you at one point."

"Every girl?" He questioned. "Did you?"

"I did, at one point."

"Then Alec came along..." Nathan scoffed.

"Now you have nothing to worry about. Everyone will see your with her, and they'll know they won't stand a chance."

"She is stunning, isn't she?" Nathan squinted; watching her scoot across the snow; laughing along with my friends at Ivy who had slipped. Ha! She was the first. Not me. I grinned like some idiot inside my head. "She is, yeah."

Nathan smiled to himself, and then cleared his throat. "So, meet you down there."

And with that, he took off down the slope. Effortlessly gliding side to side. Well, here goes. I took a deep breath, and pushed myself on down. It took a while, but I eventually got the hang of it. Without slipping once, I came to a halt beside the guys. "Going again?" Chris beamed.

"You bet!" Practically everyone hollered, moving back up the hill. "Daddy's planning on putting a lift in, so we don't have to walk." Brittany was explaining on her way up. I smiled momentarily at the 'daddy.' I used to call Edward that...

"Come on slow poke," Alec nudged me; making his way up the hill. I put my hand out for him to drag me up. He took it after an exasperated sigh, and began pulling. "You're having fun," I muttered.

"I am. Who knew being a human could be so thrilling."

I smirked. "Welcome to my world."

"Thank you for introducing it. I'm finally getting the teenage years I never received."

I smiled smugly. "It isn't over yet."

"Oh? There is more to being a teenager in the twenty first century?"

I nodded. "A lot more."

"Such as?"

_"Not tonight." _I winked. He chuckled, nodding. "I suppose, once I crack, or you say it; we'll have plenty of that.."

"Alec," I said with a seductive tone and a pause. "Once you crack... You're not leaving my room,"

And with that, I let go of his hand and began to slide down the slope backwards. Alec was left at the top, wide eyed watching me. I managed to turn without falling, and grinned to myself. Yes, yes, yes!

A large propotion of the next two hours was full of laughter. Sadly, I had fallen over countless times. Enough for me to be convinced I had bruised my behind! Nathan had fallen a few times, so had Chris, Mark and the girls. The only one, who wore a proud smile, who hadn't fallen was Alec. "How did you get so good?" They were asking him. He was just grinning smugly, repeating the exuse that he travelled alot, so he learned many tricks. Of course this went into the conversation of all the places he had ever been, and the list seemed to go on forever.

"So why did you pick Italy to stay in? Why not France? Or England... Where you're from?" Amber asked, twirling her hair. We were now back in the cabin, waiting on Helga to finish up dinner for us. All of us sitting around the fire, warming up our frozen noses and cold backsides. Alec was sitting beside me; but not touching me. I had my legs up, and my arms around them. The warmth from the fire was calming.

"My father," Alec gave me a little look to see if I knew who he was on about. Aro, not Victor. Aro was his father now.. "Saw more interest in Italy than the rest."

"What part do you stay in?"

Alec paused for a moment. I could see his brain ticking with two stories. The first one, tell them all where he really does stay; they end up saving money when their older; visiting and then becoming dinner. Or, lie. "Sicily. We live in Sicily."

"Ooooh, the football!" Amber chirped.

I caught Alec rolling his eyes. "Yes.."

"I went to Sicily once," Brittany then added; beginning a story of one of her trips as a child. We all sat and listened, while I glanced to Alec and gave him a thankful smile. He nodded in compliance. Alec of the Volturi, deciding to lie in order to save his newly found human friends. I felt my heart swell.

It turned out, Helga was German. Alec and her went into a small conversation; which she blushed a little, giggled and then went on with her duties. She wasn't that bad looking either. She had sandy blonde hair, that was naturally curly; almost like a perm. Her eyes were a light green, and her cheeks were naturally red. We all obviously took an interest in what she was saying, and she even tried to speak a bit of English. Brittany even laughed with joy that she was finally able to talk to the one grounds keeper she never could before. I had expected, due to her name, some large, mean looking woman in her fourtys with split ends and a mole on her top lip. How wrong was I? Because she barely looked old enough to pass for twenty five. The food was delicious. It was boiling hot mushroom soup, homemade bread and a side order of whatever we wanted on the menue. I stocked up on the soup, uncaring as to what everyone else got. Funny enough... Alec was made to eat. He was complaining he wasn't hungry, he would eat in the morning, but Helga was apparently having none of it. Just to piss him off more, I went along with her.

"Alec you have to eat something," I muttered.

"Yah," Helga nodded, though I doubted she knew what I was saying. "Eat ze' soup."

Although that was the only thing she could really say in English, I was quite proud at the fact we had all went along with teaching her. She must get lonely, not being able to speak English and being in America. I might only be thinking that because of the way her eyes lit up the moment Alec spoke to her in fluent German.

Alec set me a little glare the moment everyone else pitched in saying how unhealthy it would be if he spent the whole day out in the cold without getting something warm in him afterwards. He probably grew tired with us nagging him, because he reluctantly picked up the spoon; dipped it into the creamy substance; lifted it up to his lips; made a disgusted look and then put it into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, and then glanced towards everyone.

"Good boy," I patted his head, and then carried on with my own, as did everyone else. Alec decided to get it all over and done with in the one go. Picking up the bowl and drinking the liquid quickly. No one payed attention really. When we had all finished, we retired to the sofas again in front of the fire.

More story telling went on. Some ghost stories, and then Ivy and Chris decided they wanted to sleep. After that, Shannon and Josh headed up. Then Suzannah and Mark, then Amber and Mercedes, the only two girls who didn't have a male companion, went up also. Until it was left to me, Alec, Nathan and Brittany. After another hour, they went up also.

I glanced to the large clock above the bar. **1:39am. **

I yawned, and Alec stood up. "Come on, time to go to bed."

"I'm not tired," I muttered.

He rolled his orange tinted eyes, and picked me up into his arms. Mine instantly wound around his neck, my head nuzzling into his chest. He closed his eyes for a second, then when he opened them; his eyes were back to a burning red. "I like your eyes that colour,"

"Oh really?" Alec asked while walking up the stairs.

"Yeah... They make you look dangerous."

"I am dangerous." He chuckled. While heading down the corridor, I noticed that Ivy and Chris's room had his hat on the doorknob. _I knew what that meant_. I smiled at the fact Ivy had finally gotten the guy she wanted, and to the fact I had made Alec chuckle.

"I don't think so,"

He gave a half smile towards me while entering our room, closed the door behind him with his foot and then placed me down onto the bed. He probably expected me to take my arms from around his neck; but I tightened them; pulling him down with me. He let out a low laugh, and shook his head. "Stubborn."

"Mmhm." I grinned, leaning up to kiss his lips.

He let me, but still spoke as I tried to kiss him into silence. "Remember, I still have to go investigate the store."

"You have to investigate me too," I muttered against his lips, moving mine down his jaw yet again. "And I plan on doing that, just..."

I groaned. "Not tonight."

"Good girl. Now, sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

I let my arms fall from around him, and let him pull my shoes off and tuck me into bed. I didn't care that I was still dressed in my clothes, because lets face it... They would be warmer than that slip my uncle got me! Alec leant down again, pressing his lips to mine. I expected a little peck, but when his hand cupped my cheek; pulling me to him with his lips moving in rhythm to mine, I was left more willing than ever. He pulled away, keeping his forehead against mine with his eyes closed. His breathing mimicked mine. Breathless.

"You need to hurry up and say it, Reny.." He whispered.

"I'd say it if you told me what it was..."

His eyes closed tighter, and he shook his head. "Go to sleep. I'll be back before you know it."

"Hurry back," I muttered; watching him head towards the only window we had in the large room. He flashed me a little smile. "I always do."

He pulled the window open, climbed out, closed the window behind him; and with one final look, I blew him a kiss; which he smiled in return too. Then he vanished. I sighed deeply, settling into the large pillows and closing my eyes. He'd be back before I noticed he was gone...

-xXx-

I awoke to a small gust of wind entering the room. It was only for a slight moment, but it was enough to stir me. I ended up shedding my trousers during the night, for it got far too hot. And just to piss Alec off, I took my top off also. Leaving me in my underwear. But waking up now, due to the cold; I regretted it; since I had my leg wrapped ontop of the cover, practically not under it at all. Thought the cold was unpleasent, it brought a pleasent kind of knowledge to me. He was back. And there he was, sitting beside me on his side of the bed.

"Hi," I whispered.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I got cold," I slurred, trying to sit up and pull the covers over me.

"That isn't surprising. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to make it easy."

"I'm not even trying," I smiled, still heavy eyed.

He scoffed and stood up from the bed, pulling his jumper and shirt from his body in one swift move. I watched, suddenly wide awake. Wide awake and wanting. He shed down just to his boxer shorts. Well, that was a relief. He was a boxers kind of guy, not briefs.

With his Volturi crest sitting perfectly on his marble chest, I scooted into the bed next to me; opening up his arms for me to climb into. "What were you dreaming about.."

"You," I muttered, complying to his wish. I rested my head against his cool chest, and wrapped my arms around his bare waist. He had one arm around me, while the other lay on my hip. "Nothing new there?" He smirked.

"Nope." I nuzzled my head into his chest again, closing my eyes again.

"What time is it?"

"Four o'clock."

"Did you find anything?"

He let out a gentle sigh. "No, whoever was there is long gone. Their scent is hardly noticable anymore. I may have to contact Demetri to get a trace."

"Demetri.." I mused. "The tracking one, right?"

"Indeed."

"Was he a stalker when he was human?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I believed he died trying to find medicine for his daughter."

"Demetri was a dad?"

"Indeed he was,"

"What happened to him?"

"He got sick while looking. I believe he explained Heidi found him, I took no interest really. I was more interested in where my sister was when he was explaining."

"Where was she?" I mused.

"With Heidi, talking about the feeding schedule."

"Oh," was all I replied. I tried to think back on which one was Demetri again, but failed. They were all hooded blurs, apart from Alec and his sister. And the leaders, of course. Those were faces I'd never forget.

"Why won't you tell me what I said when I was asleep, Alec?" I whispered after a few moments of silence. He let out a gentle breath, while I nuzzled into his chest even more. My hand that was around his waist moved up, so that I could stroke at his chest. I ran my fingers down the plates of his chest, across his Volturi crest and then down to his stomach. Drawing invisible patterns as I went along.

"Because I want you to say it conscious. So I know it isn't just in dream state... I need to know it's real."

"I could tell you if it's real or not,"

"That isn't how it works.." He muttered, pressing a gentle kiss onto the top of my head.

"Things would be easier if you told me."

"I know, I apologize. But we always have tomorrow."

"Then it'll be 'not tonight' again.." I mused.

"You'd be surprised at how hard I'm resisting right now, another day might not be manageable."

"... Good," I muttered.

"Good?" He replied, bewithered.

"I want you," I kissed gently at his chest.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Close to what you said in the dream, Reny. Very, very close."

"I need you," I guessed, running my cheek upward to look at him. His smile was growing.

"Closer.."

I gave a sigh, sleep wanting to consume me whole. "One last guess, Reny?" Alec whispered; his voice pleading. "You're so close... Say it for me, please."

I tried to think though a sleepy hazed head. Oh, what could I have possibly said that made him so admiment to hear me say again? So many things were said in my dreams. So many things were done. It was hard to keep track with everything done, said or even thought about in my dreams. Why couldn't he just tell me? He wanted me back after all! If he were to just tell me what I said, I'd repeat it over and over and over until he was sick of hearing it! I'd remind him everyday of what he wanted to hear so badly. Wait, was it... No. I wouldn't have said that in my dream! I wouldn't have said it aloud. Hell, Alec said he didn't believe in love, that he only believed my father to have gotten it out of luck, basically. So, it couldn't be that. He didn't want, nor need love. So, there was no way in hell that it was I loved him...

"I don't know," I let out in a little hoarse voice. Oh god, no. I wasn't going too...

"Reny, are you crying?" Alec quickly say us up, so that he could look at me. Both his hands found my face, while his thumbs moved over my cheekbones, wiping away the tears. Why the hell was I crying?! Quickly, Alec pulled me closer to him; so my head was hidden in the crook of his neck; where I could smell his divine scent the strongest. Both his bare arms around mine were amazing against my skin. He was amazing against my skin. So why the hell was I crying?! "Don't cry," he tried to sooth, but with everything he said it just came out more.

"I'm sorry I can't remember," I sobbed. God, I was so pathetic! "I want to tell you whatever to want to hear so badly, but I can't. I can't do it. I can't give you want you want, I'm so sorry,"

Alec cradled me even more; his breath against my hair. I could hear him trying to calm me like you would with a child. Gently whispering 'shhh' into my ear. "You are what I want."

Another sob escaped me. "You will always be what I want, Reny. Always."

"And forever?" I croaked a whisper.

"Always and forever." He tightened his grip around me. "Calm down, and I'll give you want you want. I am yours, Renesmee. I will always be yours."

Was I hearing things? Was I hallucinating? Did Alec really say he'd give me what I wanted? My stomach twisted with the mere thought, but my sobs still continued to come. "I'm yours too, Alec." I whispered through a sob. I didn't know if it was through happiness or sadness. His whole confession wriggled through me like lightning. I was what he wanted. What he will always want. Always and forever. He was mine, and I was his. I still wasn't calming down, infact I was becoming more tearful. Alec ended up taking my face in his hands again and forcing me to look at him. "You're everything to me now,"

I sniffed and he planted a gentle kiss on my left cheek, kissing my tears away so it seemed. He moved to the right and did the same. Then he kissed my reddened nose, and then came to my lips. This kiss was soft, and nurturing. He pulled away after a few seconds, letting me breath and then returning his lips to mine. Again, soft and sweet. I was the one who deepend it, by opening my mouth partly to get a better taste of all that was Alec. He took advantage of my parted lips and entered his tongue into my orfice. The taste was magnetic. Electric thrills escaped all over me, while his taste, his smell consumed me whole. Our tongues danced together in a praise of passion. Of lust. Of... love.

My arms wrapped around his neck; while he shifted us so that he was hovering above me. His hands ran softly through my hair, calming me all the more. Then he stole his lips away from mine, and moved them to my neck. I arched my head back, allowing him to get to my skin easier. He ran his teeth across my skin; which for some reason caused my hips to buckle upward. That's when I felt it. The hard bulge on my inner thigh. I gasped with the connection, realizing there was only a thin line of cloth hiding it from my skin. He pulled away to gaze into my eyes. His eyes were all I could see. The dimming fire was near enough out, but his eyes were brighter than anything else in this spectacular room. "You see what you do to me?" He whispered. "You've bewitched me, Renesmee."

"Interesting choice of words," I muttered, in an attempt to lighten the moment, since it had all started out of pure sadness. He chuckled, nodding. "I hadn't really thought of that. Well done for noticing,"

I smiled up towards him, bringing my hand up to his face and stroking down his cheek. Alec's eyes closed and he leant into the touch. "Alec.."

"Yes?"

"... Not tonight,"

His eyes opened again, confused and bewildered. I stared at him, trying to hold my breath. "I want to give you what you want first..."

"But you ar-"

I shook my head, placing my fingers onto his lips. "I will do this. For you,"

He kissed the top of my finger tips. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Even if it meant waiting fifty five years until I next see you again... I'll do it. For you,"

His eyes closed, and his head rested on mine. "And for you, I'll be waiting. Always."

"Just hold me tonight, I will figure this out. I promise you."

He nodded. "I know you will. I have all the time in the world.."

I sensed a little irritation in his voice, but not at the fact he would have to wait; at the fact he had 'all the time in the world.' It was as if his voice had broken for a slight second. I let it slide, and Alec shifted so I was laying with my head on his chest again. "Goodnight," I muttered.

"Sweet dreams."

I drifted off, clinging to my sweet, sweet Romeo for life as I knew it. He was mine, and I was his.

-xXx-

"RENY. WAKE UP." I practically jumped out of my skin to the female voice screaming in my left ear. Ivy was standing, her hair all over the place, and her eyes wide with amazement. "I came in to see why you were still asleep, but I can** totally **tell now! Did you do it?!"

"What?" I blinked, rubbing at my eyes. "Do what?"

_"IT!" _

I glanced down, and realized I had sat up only wearing my underwear. Quickly, I covered myself up. "Oh my god!" I practically shouted.

She laughed. "I've got the same things, Ren. No need to hide. So, did you? Was it good? Rough or sweet?"

I blinked, eyes wide. "No. We didn't."

"Liar!"

"No, Ivy... We didn't." I shook my head frantically.

"Seriously? The double bed and everything? Not broken in? Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not crazy. I wasn't ready... And neither was he."

"Bummer." She muttered.

I shrugged. "Anyway, we're going on a hike tonight. Another night in the cabin. Don't worry, I called my mom... My mom called yours, you're all good to stay again."

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe this time you'll get lucky." She smirked.

I laughed. "No... I'll get lucky when we're ready."

"Probably the best way to go. Breakfast is ready in ten. Alec's already downstairs with the guys. He sent me up to wake you up, and says hurry up. He wants his morning kiss,"

I blushed.

"You guys... Are so cute."

I laughed and watched as she exited the room, probably to go to her own and get dressed and fix her hair. I did the same. Showering and then getting dressed in some more warm wear. When I eventually made it downstairs, Ivy was already there; eating a apple. An empty plate sat beside her. I glanced around, and spotted Alec on the sofa; chatting to Josh. Quickly, I wandered up behind him, leant over and quickly pecked his lips. "Morning."

"Morning beautiful. Go get something to eat,"

I made a small face, pecked his lips again. "Eating might help me think."

He nodded. "It might,"

With a little wink my way, I giggled and continued to the table beside Ivy and Shannon. Suzannah was apparently trying to help Brittany and Mercedes get Amber up. I snacked on a few pieces of bacon and then said hello to Helga when she walked past with clean sheets.

"Does she work here on her own?"

"I think so, or maybe she's Mr. Hills favourite grounds keeper?" Shannon suggested.

"Maybe. But I don't think she'd be left here alone to do all this work?"

Ivy shrugged. "We could always ask Brittany?"

"That'll probably be best," I muttered, biting into a banana and casting a glance towards Alec. He was laughing along with Josh. Being a teenager... He was getting really good at it.

-xXx-

We were walking. And walking. And walking. My feet hurt. And walking. And walking. And walking. I was hungry. And walking. And walking. And walking. Ivy fell over. And walking. And walking. Nathan started a snowball fight. We weren't walking anymore. We were dodging the flying balls of snow, trying to keep out of their way. Alec had joined right in. I figured this was one of his favorite things to do now, since he was forever playing in the snow. Ever since I had dragged him out in it. Back in the day where he 'didn't like' the snow. It didn't look like he didn't like it anymore. To be honest, I'd class him as one of the ones who loved the snow.

Hell, he even threw one towards me; but missed thankfully and ended up hitting Nathan square in the back of the head. Then, he blamed it on me! So, now I was not only running from Alec's aimed snowballs, but Nathan's. Nathan ended up giving up however, but Alec didn't. He continued to stalk after me, trying to get me to a point where I had no where to run. I was too quick, however. Especially when I hid behind someone; and they were the ones who ended up being hit. Though, I was stupid enough to stand up when I did believe Alec had ran out of amo. He hit me square in the chest, which was a cause of celibration. He highfived, actually touched, skin to skin, Nathan. Then Josh, then Mark and Chris. And they were none the wiser from his cold ski... The snow! They didn't know because they believed the snow was what caused his skin to be freezing. Oh, now I loved the snow! With the snow, he was now getting the full extent of high fives, a noogie of Josh and then Suzannah giving him a kiss on the cheek for blocking one coming her way. I don't know if he planned to block it, but he walked out infront of it my mistake? Never the less, he laughed along with the others like a normal teenager would.

Then it was lunchtime and we were heading back towards the cabin. "My feet hurt," I complained. Alec's lips pursed. It was the first time I had actually voiced it; but he was quick to comply. He stopped and waited. I stopped also; since I was walking while holding his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to get on babes back," He smirked.

Babe! He remembered! I grinned, and pushed myself up onto his back; where he wended his arms around my legs and held me securely to him. I was whispering things into his ear. Things that it could have been. That I would spend forever with him. That I'd leave my family. That I'd join the Volturi. That I didn't want him to go. Each and every single one of them he shook his head, and then when we reached the cabin, he put me down and let me sit down to indulge myself in something to eat. This time, no one pushed Alec to eat anything.

It was warm mac and cheese, filling me right to the brim. With a large cup of coffee on top; I felt as if my toes were warmed because of the good meal! The plan was to go back outside and have another snowball fight, maybe go sledging; but instead we ended up huddling around the fire talking about school years, Mr. Yates and how Alec was his number one fan, about Mr. Herd and his obvious crush on Miss. Wood. Reminicing about the days when we were kids. Telling Alec stories on how we all met. He seemed interested in them all; even more so in the ones where Ivy and Josh shared embarrasing stories about one another in their childhood. Where they were on the brink of war, and always got one another into complete and utter trouble. It made me envy her, for having a famiy with other siblings at her side. But then again, she would lose her parents one day. I know it was sad to even think, since Mr. and Mrs. Bell were the nicest couple you'd ever meet, even if they were work acolics. Though, you couldn't blame them. They did have Josh, Ivy, Matthew, William and Jordan to feed. I however, would never lost my parents, unless I chose to leave them. I would have once thought of that as impossible, because I depended on my family. Now, however... I had Alec. Back then, I didn't. I didn't know what it was like to meet someone truely amazing. And now I had him, I wouldn't let him go.

_"Forever and Always." _

I smiled fondly at the memory of his voice saying that to me. He might not have believed in love, but at least he knew how to express some kind of affection. I pressed myself closer into him by the fire, listening to Brittany, Amber and Mercedes go on about how they met and their rivalry at the start. Hard to believe those three didn't like one another to begin with, since now they were practically inseparable. Well, I suppose I could class them as one of our friends now. As our group, because that is what they were. Everyone here around the fire was our group. Ivy, Shannon, Suzannah, Josh, Mark, Nathan, Brittany, Mercedes, Amber... Alec. His arm went around me, and a gentle kiss upon my head was placed. Even in this cabin that didn't belong to me, but to Ivy; I felt like home. Because I was there... In his arms.

Dinner sounded, and to my surprise; I was actually hungry. It was soup again, but this time lentil with herbs. It was tasty; but not as mouthwateringly good at the mushroom was the night before. Helga sat with us this time, eating her soup. Alec worked as a translator; involving her in our conversation, and he was doing greatly even though we had no idea what he was saying. She laughed when we did. We laughed when Alec explained what she said, if it were funny. All in all, Helga was a nice girl; who was raising money by working for Mr. Hills to get lessons in order to learn English. Brittany instantly piped in. Explaining that she would talk to her father and make him pay the full amount of fees, if she were to take this place on for good. It seemed it was true. Helga, even though Brittany couldn't understand her, was her favourite. Well, the ice queen did have a heart after all.

Alec made out that he had eaten his soup; when reality was he merely moved too quickly for any of them to see and put it back into the pot. He was a sly fox, wasn't he? When I had finished; we moved back over to the couch; where I lay myself onto him. My head on his legs, and his eyes examining mine. Helga said she was off to sleep, once Alec called it out. We waved her off, and then settled back down into the calmness of being by the fire. "Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked, taking his hand and giving him a little thumb war.

"I always enjoy myself in your company." He almost took my thumb under his. I managed to escape, though.

"Cocky move. I meant in general. Are you enjoying being here... With us all,"

He nodded. "Best time of my life,"

"Mine too."

"It would be better if you won't be so stubborn." He tried to get my thumb again and missed.

"Stubborn? How am I acting stubborn now?"

Alec chuckled. "You don't need to say the words, Renesmee. I know they are true."

"How do you though?"

"Because I can see it," I mused, catching my thumb. "One, two, three, four, five."

I sighed once he released my thumb. "Rematch, and no... I want to say them, whatever they are."

"I'll get impatient."

"That's a first, it's usually me who's saying that." I muttered, grinning. I caught his thumb, but he managed to sweep it away quickly.

"Can't I give you a clue?"

I shook my head. "No, you want me to say them on my own account, Remember. And I will... We're doing this the way you wanted. Now shh, I'm thinking."

He groaned, resting his head back. I caught his thumb and held it down. "One, two, three, four, five." I won. He swept his head down, pecked my lips and then sat back up as the other joined us. The conversation took off again.

It was before around twelve I found I couldn't keep my eyes open. Alec, Josh, Nathan, Chris and Mark were all wide awake. The girls had already headed up, but I had planned on staying awake to go up with Alec. This was failing, however. Story after story after story. Nathan was going on about football, while the others listened; intending on some football game between them all sometime soon. They were all agreeing. Even Alec. I yawned a final time and then sat up. "Alec... I'll see you up there, I'm falling asleep."

"Alright, I'll be up soon." I muttered; leaning up towards me. I bent down and met his lips. "G'night." I mused and then scurried on up the stairs. I managed to hear Nathan saying how lucky Alec was to have won me fair and square. I didn't hear Alec's reply though. I continued into my room. I fell onto the bed, uncaring about my clothes and let my eyes close in a sleepy haze. Ivy's words coursed through my mind, annoyingly.

_"Seriously? The double bed and everything? Not broken in? Are you crazy?"_

No... I just have to tell him what he wants to hear first, then it will come true. This time, I was the one who said no. I don't know what it was that came over me, since being with Alec like that had been my dream since he turned up at the prom, since he kissed me back at the cottage. But I realized last night, when Alec was willing to put his own wants and needs aside, just to please me; that it was I who should be pleasing him. Alec had done everything in his will power to keep me happy. Going to school with me, even when he was starving, going along with the kiss for the school play, returning because he knew I'd miss him, and willing to give up his fight to hear me say some words just to... Oh, I owed him everything. I owed him my happyness. My tears, my sweat, my blood, my soul. Everything. He has spent the last thousand years keeping his sister happy, doing what other members of his family wanted, just to keep everyone but himelf happy. And yet here I was, another one of those he was willing to give up everything he believed, wanted and needed; just to stop me from crying. I was a stupid little girl, wasn't I? I was pathetic, idiotic even, and shallow. Alec deserved better than me.

_"You will always be what I want, Reny. Always."_

I smiled at the memory, hugging at myself in my warm bed. He'd come up and he would hold me again tonight. He would wait forever for me to say some words that would complete him. It wasn't him who was lucky... It was me. I had gotten the man I had always dreamed about getting. And who cared if he came with the package of the Volturi. Him being who he was was the man I loved. I didn't care about his diet, his nature or his sister. It was him who I cared about. It would always be him. Always and fore- I stopped, mid thought.

"Words," I mused. "Say it," I added. "More than one word, close to need you and want you... So," I shot up like a bullet. Oh my god! My hand clasped at my mouth, that was now hanging open. I know what I needed to say! I had been so freaking blind! I would willingly admit it to myself, day in and day out. But not to him, when he longed to hear it! Of course he wouldn't believe in love; because no one has loved him the way I did! The way I do! Will always! I kicked my way off the bed; flew to the door and flung up open. Quickly, I rushed down the narrow corridor; and down two steps of stairs at a time. "Alec!"

I jumped the last four, stumbled and came to a stop. Alec was on his feet, eyes wide; as if he were just about to run up the stairs and see what had caused me to yell. "Renesmee? Are you alright?" He asked, concern written all over his face.

"Alec..." I breathed. "I love you!"

His eyes grew. His lips parted and his chest rose. There seemed to be a little ping of emotion reflecting from his eyes, and practically radiating off Alec himself altogether. I knew in that moment I said what he was waiting to hear this whole time! Still remembering there were human's in the room, he climbed over the sofa and found me. His arms instantly wound around my body and his lips pressed to mine. "I.. Love... You," I whispered against his lips. I planned on making up for the many hours I had known I had loved him but never said it. Alec scooped me off my feet, gave a glance to the boys who were grinning, and then quickly made his way up the stairs.

"Finally," He muttered, "Now I can have you,"

My insides twisted. Alec entered our room; literally threw me onto the bed and then grabbed a tie he had packed from one of the drawers; took it to the open door and tied it around the door knob. He shut the door, locked it and then turned to face me. I was grinning, my hands clutching on the sheets under me. In the look he was giving me, I knew I was really, really in for a treat.


	26. Chapter XXVI: Hide, seek & selfcontrol

**WARNING**: This chapter contains details of which should not be viewed of immature age. Mature audiences only.

Chapter twenty six: Hide, Seek & Self-control

Alec was still standing there, gazing at me with immense eyes. The venom had ate away the contact lenses, baring complete and utter crimson alone now. My favorite eye shade. A ghost of a smile was on his parted lips. He licked his bottom lip, as if he knew exactly where I was watching. He probably was. I squirmed with his movement, and then set eyes onto his. He took a step closer, bringing his hands to my shirt and pulling it off quickly. My eyes drunk in his chest, the necklace laying on his chest perfectly, the way his jeans hung on his hips mouthwateringly. I quickly fumbled with my own top; pulling it out from my own jeans.

"Stop." He said sharply. "I want to be the one to undress you."

My stomach twisted; and I let my hands fall to my sides again; gripping at the sheets. He undone the lone button of his jeans, and kicked them off; leaving him in his boxers. My breath hitched. Alec blinked slowly, obviously getting the reaction he wanted; and then was above me on the bed. I squealed at his sudden closeness, and then giggled as his lips found mine. He kissed me again, and again; letting me get little breaks for breathing. God, I wished I didn't have to breath, then I'd be able to kiss him without stopping. My arms crawled their way into his hair, tugging at it playfully. A low groan escaped from his lips, sending shivers down my spine. Then I felt the contact of his skin with mine. His hand was under my shirt; his fingers trailing across my hip and upward. I gasped with the electric; causing my to arch my back into him. "Oh,"

"Sit up for a second." He whispered, his voice low and husky. With an intoxicated daze, I lifted myself up off the bed; mirroring his movements. "Arms up." He added. I did as I was told; lifting my arms above my head. Alec placed both his hands under my shirt; and moved them up; carrying the top with him also. His fingers trailed across my skin, leaving me tingling all over. I ducked my head out of the hole, and let him carry on peeling the fabric from my body. When it finally reached the top of my fingertips; it fall off behind me. Alec then took my hands with his, which had travelled all the way up my sides, my arms; leaving a burning sensation around every particle that was me. The worst, was in my stomach.

He tangled our fingers, drinking in my own body with his eyes. I shyed away, but his hand vanished from mine to my chin; making me look at him. "You are beautiful, Reny.."

I blushed, and his lips met mine again. His hand moved round to the back of my neck; pulling me closer while the other trailed back down my arm and to my back. Both my hands fell and found his hair again. _Ping._

The straps holding my bra to my frame came loose. He moved his lips to left shoulder and pulling it down with his teeth. The other with his hand. Then, like the useless material it was in that moment, he threw it to the floor. Alec's eyes moved up and met mine. I could see the hunger in his eyes, running wild with his magnificent slits. He was doing this on purpose. He was planning on driving me insane. Revenge, as it should be named. For making him wait so long for me to admit that I loved him. Oh, how much I loved him. Wanted him. Needed him.

He pushed me back gently, his hands trailing down my sides once again. They found the sides of my panties, and grinned playfully towards me. At the silent command, I lifted my hips. In one swift move, he pulled them from me and threw them to the floor. Then it struck me. I was naked with Alec of the Volturi hovering above me. Admiring me. Drinking everything that was me in. His left hand came to my stomach; trailing a circle around my belly button. "So beautiful."

"My belly button?" I half laughed.

He smirked. "Belly button. Cute. I would have called it your navel."

I rolled my eyes, and brought my hands to his shoulders. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"So impatient." He mused. In the same swift movement he did when removing my delicates, his boxers touched the floor. He leant forward, pressing his hands either side of my head. His necklace hung in my face, swinging back and forth. I quickly learnt up and took it in my mouth, my eyes never leaving his.

"Careful, that is almost as old as I am,"

"One thousand years old?"

"Or older." He shrugged. "I woke up with it on. It's never been off my body since."

I let it fall from my mouth, and studied it with my eyes. The large V with the vivid ruby pendant laying effortlessly in the middle. He must really be loyal to his coven if he refuses to shed with this symbol of theirs. I imagined him with a Cullen crest around his neck, or wrist. It didn't fit. As much as I wanted it to. I looked up into his burning eyes, desire eating away at them and tried to picture topaz gold, and once again; it didn't look right. Alec wouldn't be Alec without his signature red eyes, or his Volturi charms and danger. This Alec, with all his dangerousity and baggage with his coven, was the one I wanted. Forever.

I let a little breath escape my lips, and a small smile to escape. I brought my hand to his face, letting it find it's usual resting point on his cheek. Again, he nuzzled into it; much like all the times before. But, he shifted his weight onto one arm, and took my hand in his. His fingers encircled my waist, and his thumb stroked slowly over the pulse point there as if to gauge my response. As if he couldn't hear how hard and fast my heart was pounding. Then he lowered my hand to his marble chest so I could feel his smooth skin. If I didn't know Alec as well as I did, I wouldn't have gotten this gesture. But I did. He placed my hand onto his chest, as if to symbolize that his heart, if it was still beating, would be pounding also.

I knew there was no future for us, like this. As lovers and such, for he would have to go back to Italy. And I would be guessing it would be soon, if I wasn't caught up in this. But however long I had left with him, even if it was just one night, I would gladly take it and cherish our memories forever.

"I want you, Reny." He said. "I've always wanted you.."

I let out a gentle breath, trying to catch it. "Take me."

"Tell me what you want.." He said, calmly but I could see through the cracks.

"You."

"Do you?" He asked, his mouth hovered above mine so that I only needed to tilt my chin a fraction to make the kiss happen.

"Yes." I whispered my response against his mouth. It was the barest brush of my lips against his, yet I felt the jolt all the way down to my toes. I caught only a hint of his delicious flavor, and craved it all the more.

"I want you to kiss me," I whispered against his lips, in case there was any doubt. He responded by skimming his tongue over the bow of my upper lip, making me sigh with pleasure. With need.

"I want you to touch me.." I said, adding onto the list.

His tongue delved beneath my parted lips, tasting and teasing me. I managed to meet him halfway, in a slow dance of seduction. It was only the second time I had kissed him like this, with our tongues dancing, but it felt as if I had kissed him like this a thousand times before, that our tongues knew the dance so well, that they had done it so many times before it was natural. I felt as if I belonged in his arms. With him. Forever. Forever and always.

No- I wasn't going to let myself pretend that this was some kind of fairy tale. I was the stupid one here, falling in love with someone who would leave me in the end. I was stupid, and I took it with open arms. He would leave, and I knew I'd be hurt watching him go; but I knew this when I first kissed him after prom. I still did it. Because, I didn't care. I wanted him, I loved him, even if he would be in Italy soon. I knew better than to think that he wanted to sweep me off my feet and take me away to live out some elusive happily-ever-after. Even if he did kinda swept me off my feet and into this bedroom. And in the sheer romanticism of the gesture he had done made my heart sigh with happiness.

"Say my name, Renesmee."

It seemed an odd request, until I realized that he had probably never heard his name breathed with low sense of seduction, want, lust and love before. Well, maybe he had. But he hadn't heard it from me.

"Alec," I whispered, savouring the sound of his name on my lips for the first time.

He smiled and dipped his head to skim his lips over the ridge of my collarbone.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head.

How could I be cold when there was so much heat pulsing through my veins? When my desire for him was burning need deep in the pit of my stomach?

His mouth moved lower. Letting my breasts fall victim to the ministrations of his lips and teeth and tongue. I was a virgin, so I had never been touched like this. But now I was, I couldn't understand how people actually had the need to leave the bedroom. Being like this with Alec... It made my heart sing, and dance around like some mad woman on a hell of a lot of booze. The stroke of his hands was somehow both lazy and purposeful, as if he wanted nothing more than to show me how much he wanted me. And with every brush of his lips, and every touch of his fingertips, I felt both desire and desired by him.

My hands raced over him, gripping at his skin, his hair, his shoulders. Digging my fingernails into his marble skin. "Oh, please!"

My hands once again moved to his shoulders, and down his arms. I wanted to explore his hard muscles, to savor the coolness of his skin, to know the intimacy of his body joined with mine. Obviously, he wanted the same thing, because he pulled away from me only long enough to gaze into my eyes and lean over; to the bedside table, pull open the drawer and take out a foil packet. Wait... I arched an eyebrow, breathing hard with the severe pleasure I had just endured.

"I didn't really planned on this happening tonight," he shrugged. "But, after how close we came last night... I wanted to be ready."

"I'm glad one of us was," I laughed, moving up onto the bed more and resting back onto my elbows. For the first time ever, Alec wasn't as graceful as I had seem him before. He dropped the packet twice, and the second time he did; he swore so freely that I couldn't hold back another giggle. He managed to rip it open, and I let my head fall back; waiting. His hands found my legs, gently, carefully, pushing my legs apart. His hands rested either side of my head again, so I opened my eyes and found his.

"Do me a favour?" He asked.

"Of course."

"When you remember tonight, or tell your friends about it... Edit that part out?"

I laughed, nodding. "I will."

That was a lie. When I would lay in bed at night, remembering this amazing night; I would remember every single detail. Of how he kissed me, made me feel, touched me. I would remember everything.

Alec gave me a small smile, innocent and dashing. He looked like a child in that moment, like he was experiencing this for the first time ever too. But of course, his next words proved different. "It will be uncomfortable at the start, Renesmee. I need you to tell me if it hurts, alright? Promise me?"

I nodded, moving my hands to his own hips and lowering him down a fraction more. I felt his arousal at my entrance, causing me to gasp. "Oh please, Alec."

"Promise,"

"I promise. _Please_!"

I rocked my hips forward, etching myself closer to him. Another jolt ran through my body. Alec slowly and carefully pushed his hard length inside of me. He moved all the way, filling me until I was full. The gasp I produced was loud and moanful. He was right, it was uncomfortable, but so good! I dug my fingernails into his bare hips again. He kept still however, his head lowering and finding my lips. "More?" He whispered.

I bucked my hips in response; and he chuckled. Again, with the same slowness as he did with entering me, he withdrew. My back arched into his chest while my head burried deep into the pillows. He entered me again, a second faster than what he did and withdrew again. I gasped his name, which caused him to moan.

"Oh, faster. Please, Please."

Alec complied, pushing deeply into me again and then out. In, out, in, out at the same speed. Each time, I moved my hips in his rhythm. Each time, he hit a spot that sent my body on fire. "Oh, Alec!"

"Say it again, Renesmee." He whispered into my neck, for his head had buried into my skin.

"I love you. More, please!"

Alec's tempo increased, as did the strength of his thrusts. Harder, faster. Harder. A building sensation grew in the pit of my stomach with every movement. Every time he entered me, filling me completely. My breathing was becoming harder to produce. My mouth was dry with his name on my lips. I couldn't control it. My body shook, and I pleaded out his name. I felt my walls crush around him; and a divine feeling of electricity escape all around me. Everything fluttered. My heart, my skin, my eyes. I gripped onto him tightly as it happened.

His body shook, trembling and he stilled completely. Stiffly above me, I watched his jaw clenched tightly, and his eyes clench close. Then he collapsed on top of me, his head buried in my chest and his breathing ridged, just like my own. He was still inside me, and I wouldn't of had it any other way. Idly, I ran my fingers through his chocolate locks, twirling pieces every now and again. "That was amazing," he whispered against my collarbone. He planted a gentle wet kiss on my skin, making my lips curve.

"It was.."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head. "Not once."

I felt his smile on my skin. "Good. Are you tired?"

"A little. My nerves are still trying to figure out what happened."

He chuckled. "Tell me about it."

I smiled warmly at myself until he shifted from me, taking the condom from his length and tossing it into the bin. "I'll dispose of that later."

I smirked, already missing the feeling of him all around me. He rested beside me, shifting so his arm went around me and then pulling me onto his chest. My hand began to draw little circles on his skin. "Tell me about Grace."

"What would you like to know.."

"Everything." I muttered.

"Alright. She was very... bubbly. Even around my sister. She was a lot like you, believe it or not. You would have made great friends if she were alive."

"Was she your first?"

Alec laughed, leaning down and kissing my hair. "No."

"But you said you weren't..." I couldn't bring myself to say the words. Had I taken his virginity too?

"I'm not." Oh. I felt slightly disappointed. "I lost mine as a vampire."

"Really?" My interest peaked up. "To who?"

He laughed, bitterly. "Aro's personal body guard. Renata."

My eyes grew larger. "A Volturi member? Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you like her?" I asked, jealousy flooding in.

"No. Not at all. I saw her as a member of the guard. That was all. But... There's a girl on the guard also, who can manipulate the relationships we have with people. She keeps us all loyal to Aro, etc. She and Renata are very close friends. It turns out, Renata was rather infatuated with me. So, she asked Chelsea to manipulate my feelings towards her, just in hope that I may see some interest. Of course, it worked and well... You know where it went."

"Do you still talk to her?"

Alec laughed again. "She's still a member of the guard, Renesmee. Of course I still speak to her."

"Is it awkward?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, because it meant nothing to me. She grew fond of Felix after a few weeks of me, and well... Felix didn't need Chelsea to interfere with him."

I smiled slightly. "So she doesn't want you anymore?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't believe so. We're civil coven members, that's all."

"Good."

"Good?" Alec asked. I tilted my head up to gaze at him. Giving a gentle smile.

"Because you're mine."

His lips grew into a smile, showing his perfect teeth. "That I am, Renesmee. That I am. And you are mine."

"Always," I said, nuzzling my head into his chest more.

"Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Fine. I love you, Alec."

His grip tightened around me, and he didn't reply. When I looked up, I found him gazing down at me with hunger again. "What?" I smiled, innocently.

His eyes flashed, and I laughed. "_Again_?"

"**Again**." He nodded.

-xXx-

A gentle wind brushed over my skin, causing my eyes to flutter open. There was an ache in my joints, making me remember last nights events. Oh, it was the best night of my life. Every pain I had now due to my movements caused me to grin. I sat up, stretching and looked around for the chocolate haired immortal who caused me to ache so perfectly. So wonderfully. He was nowhere to be seen, so; like any other love struck teenager, I set on to find him after putting on some clothes. I didn't however, put on mine. A pair of Alec's boxers, along with one of his shirts; I tried to maintain my hair that was pretty much all over the place and failed. I tied it up with a hair tie, praying to god that I looked better than what I did.

Stepping down each of the stairs, I came to sights with Brittany and Helga first; sitting at the table talking. Well, more of Brittany talking. As I wandered on past; I took a peek at what she was reading. A schedule for College. A learning access to English. Brittany had gotten her into College in order to learn English. She kept to her promise. I smiled slightly, and continued to wander on to the fire. Ivy was sitting drinking a hot chocolate. I climbed over the back of the sofa, and rested beside her.

"Hey," she welcomed.

"Hi," I sighed, dreamily.

"I saw the tie." She muttered, giving me her drink. I took a sip, and then handed it back.

"Yeah," I practically sang, sinking into the sofa more.

"So, what was it like?"

"Oh... Ivy, no words can describe it. It was... amazing."

"Yeah, isn't it? I can totally tell why my parents have five kids now."

I laughed. "Have you seen Alec?"

"Uhh..." She mused, then peered over the back of the sofa towards the table. "Brit, did you see Alec?"

"Yeah, he was around an hour ago. But he went out. He said he won't be long, an hour at tops, so he should be back any minute."

"Cheers." Ivy said, then turned her attention back to me. Brittany went back to speaking with Helga, and I settled into the sofa more. "So, give me the details."

_"Do me a favour?" He asked._

_"Of course."_

_"When you remember tonight, or tell your friends about it... Edit that part out?"_

I grinned at my memory, and then went into how passionate the events got last night.

"Twice?" Ivy blinked; wide mouthed. I blushed ten times my usual rate; and sunk harder into the sofa. "All because you said you loved him? Do you?"

I half laughed. "Is that even a question, Ivy?"

"... No. Of course you do. And he loves you too, y'know. You can see it. He moves when you move. You're in sync, sometimes. He smiles when you smile. It's kinda creepy, sometimes."

"Really?" I blinked, eyebrow arched.

She nodded. "It's cute most of the time, though."

"Huh, weird."

And as if on cue, the door opened and Alec appeared; with Nathan, and Chris behind him. Hm, maybe Shannon and Suzannah were still in bed. I shrugged, watched as Nathan entered right away and went to Brittany. Those two really did deserve one another. They were natural around each other. She was a lot more happier now that she knew she had Nathan all to herself. Chris came right over and jumped beside Ivy; putting his arm around her and taking the cup from her, having a drink from it and then handing it back. Alec however, hovered above me. With my head leant back, I could gaze up at him. "Morning."

"Morning. Where did you go?"

Alec smiled. With a little wink, I knew completely. He went for a small hunt, then met Nathan and Chris on the way home. I suppose he had a good enough reason to want to hunt, and keep a steady diet going; since he was round human's more now. He was getting good at it. It was becoming natural thing for him. Well, so it seemed. Alec touched my face, smiling down at me with gleaming violet eyes. "Come upstairs?"

"Okay.."

He smiled, backing up two steps and holding out his hand. I jumped over the back, took his hand and let him lead me towards the steps. "Round three," Ivy grinned; causing me to blush and my eyes to turn to the floor as Alec led me up the stairs. When we reached our room, Alec closed the door behind him. _Click. _

He locked it. My stomach twisted. I turned to face him, letting my teeth sink into my bottom lip. "You told Ivy?"

I blushed, nodding.

"She asked?"

I nodded again.

"As did Nathan and Chris when I bumped into them on the walk here."

I smirked.

"You're not saying much, Reny."

"I'm speechless."

"Why?" He asked, his eyebrow arching.

My fingers knotted, while my eyes danced around the floor. His hand cupped my chin, making me look up to him. I smiled gently, still breathless. "I'm always speechless around you."

His lips curved into a ghost like smile. "Have you showered?" He asked, out of the blue.

I shook my head. "I was planning on showering when we go home today."

Home. That saddened me. Leaving this amazing place where all my dreams came true. Of course, he'd be coming home with me too. So I'd have time to make memories in the Cottage.. Over and over and over again. I smiled mentally at thought. He took both my hands in his and began pulling me towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked, my heart fluttering with the heavens.

"We are having a shower."

"_We_?" I whispered, completely breathless.

His smiled, closing the door and then pulling the glass shower door open. Playing with the dial, Alec held his hand under the water, and when it was the right temperature I figured, he returned his attention to me. "Well, you're not going to shower clothed are you?"

"I might." I smirked.

He arched his eyebrow, pulling his own grey t shirt from his body. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Because then I don't have to take these off;" I pulled the hem his shirt I was wearing up. His eyes studied me, and then his lips curved. "They do compliment you, love."

My heart and head danced with that word. Love. Oh, I loved him. "But do you know what they'd compliment better?"

I shook my head.

"The floor." He said while unbuckling his belt, undoing the button and letting his jeans hit the floor. He pulled his boxers off, and then stepped into the shower. Steam collected up on the glass, so I couldn't admire his nakedness... Wait, was that even a word?

Alec was in the shower, right in front of me. I could barely make out anything, thanks to the freaking steam, but I could see the blurred outline of his body. Soaking up the water. It would be warming his skin... His touch mixed with the warm water would be thrilling...

Before I could register I had shredded the boxers and shirt from my body quickly, practically flinging the door open and stepping into the warm water. It hit me like a bullet, not the water, but his beauty. Last night was the best night of my life; but I didn't get to see anything. Now, he was before me; breathtaking as ever. Completely nude and stunning. I knew why he was so cocky about his looks now, because truth be told; he was extremely good looking, better without clothes. "Close the door," he smiled warmly at me. The water was causing his hair to cling to his face, making his natural dark hair darker. Black even. A waterfall whisking over his face, his torso, his... _Oh._

I shut the door, and Alec moved back out of the water; nodding his head towards it for me to step under. I did, and was taken back by the water pressure it gave. I turned around, letting it hit against my back. I was facing Alec, and he was watching me. Studying my body like I was with his. "I'm going to wash you, alright?"

I blinked, grinning. "All of me?"

His eyes rolled to the back of his skull. "We're not in here for sex, Reny. As appealing as that sounds. You're bound to be hurting."

"It's a good hurt," I assured. "I can handle more."

His lips pulled upward, revealing his heavenly grin. "I'm sure you can, but we have other plans today rather than spending every hour in bed."

"Bed sounds better." I crossed my arms. He laughed, picking up the bar of soap. "I won't lie. It does, but I wish to spend the day with you clothed, even though I prefer you like this."

I flushed, while he rubbed the soap into a lather on his hands. "Turn around."

I did, reluctantly. His hands met my shoulders, massaging at my aching muscles. I know what he was doing. He planned on easing them so that they wouldn't hurt. I would have stopped him for the ache just reminded me of the amazing events the night had to tell, but his hands massaging at my skin, piercing deeply into my muscles was so good. I could see why people payed to get a massage now. I let my head roll back, resting on his collar bone. He worked down my arms, then back up. Down my spine and then down my sides. His chest vanished from my head, because he knelt down. Both his hands worked across my left leg, down my calves and then my ankles. I lifted my foot when he tried to pick it up from the ground. There, he massaged the padding of my foot, his thumbs giving the right amount of pressure. He did the same with each of my toes, then worked his way back up my leg. When he reached the top, I heard a small scoff, and then he was at the other leg. Ignoring my throbbing center completely. He mimicked his actions from before. Down my leg, over my feet and then back up. When he was finished, he cleared his throat. "Time for your front. Turn around."

I did, rather too quickly. My head was spinning, my teeth were chewing at my bottom lip to keep the moans from escaping. He applied more soap to his hands then redid my shoulders, and my neck. Then his hands trailed down my chest. Rubbing in a circular motion across my skin, my breasts and nipples - which by this point were rock solid and aching to be touched by him - then down my stomach and hips again. "Go under the water now,"

I stepped back, letting the water pool over me and wash away the artwork Alec had created with the soap on my body. All spinning down the drain. If only my need for him, my ache for him, went with the suds. My eyes met his, and his eyes were dancing with desire. "Can I wash your hair?"

"My hair?"

He nodded, his lips pulling into a gentle smile. "I haven't washed someones hair in god knows how long."

"Ehm, you've washed yours?" I played.

He rolled his eyes again. "You know what I mean," he reached for the shampoo. The real expensive stuff that I heard did wonders for the volume of the locks, etc. He rubbed it into his hands again; and took a step closer. "I was seven the last time I washed someones hair."

"Oh?" I asked, turning around and letting his hands find my hair. Gently, he scrubed at my scalp. Creating a rich, devine strawberry smelling lather into my hair. He did it so professionally, so carefully and amazingly; my eyes were closed with the thrills it was giving me. Who knew washing your hair could be so... Sexy?!

"I used to wash Janes hair as a kid. Mother would always insist on me doing it, because she said; and I quote _'There will come a time when I won't be around to do it, therefor you have too, Aleczander_.'"

I laughed. "But you were sixteen when you... Died?"

"Indeed, I was... I think my mother, step under the water love, believed Jane and I would grow up together, needing one another because of our situation."

I stepped under the water and let the water wash away the shampoo. "She thought at sixteen you'd need to wash her hair?"

Alec shrugged, now applying the matching conditioner. "My family was crazy." He smirked.

"I can believe that." I mused.

He chuckled, and rinsed out the remainder of the conditioner. He repeated the process and then sighed happily. "There."

"Can I wash you?" I asked, turning around too quickly that caused me to slip. He caught me, thankfully. His arms around me, his chest on mine. My heart skipped a beat. My want was back. "Wash me?" Alec asked, his eyebrows arching.

I nodded. "Please?"

He seemed somewhat skeptical, but eventually he nodded. "Alright,"

I grinned, grabbing the soap and then rubbing it into my hands, creating a thick lather again. Applying my hands to his shoulder, I mimicked his actions, rolling across his shoulders. He was tense to start with; but he eventually eased into my touch. Down his muscular arms, and to his hands. I played with his fingers, and I got the little chuckle I was aiming for. I stroked my hands back up his arms, then down the base of his spine and across his hips. His hands stopped mine on his hips. Gripping at my wrists and keeping them still. He turned quickly, so that my eyes met his again. "Upper level only, otherwise we _will _be bed bound for today."

There was darkness in his voice, husky and warning. It spurred me on even more. My limbs ached for him. "Okay..."

He released my wrists, and I brought my hands to his shoulders, worked my way into his neck, and then down his chest. Circling around his belly button, or navel as he likes to technically call it, and between his breast plates. I looked up mid stroke to find his eyes closed, his breathing deep and steady. He was enjoying it. I moved onto my tiptoes, quickly pecking his lips. His eyes opened in response, and his lips curved. "What was that for?"

"I need to wash your hair now," I smiled. "Under the water." I commanded.

He smirked and moved around me, his hand brushing across my stomach as he shifted me out of the way. Once the suds from his body had vanished, he lowered his head towards me. I grabbed the shampoo and applied it to my hands. Running my fingers through his hair, massaging at his scalp. Little circles around his ears. Quickly, I shaped his hair into a white, miniature mohawk, and giggled quietly to myself.

He glanced up and frowned. "What have you done?"

His hand moved to his hair; feeling the height of his locks, and his eyes rolled. He stepped under the water, while I giggled like a small child and let the soap escape his hair. Again, he leant forward. "Refrain from making some strange hair style with the conditioner?"

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I ask," he smiled and let his eyes close while I mimicked his actions from when he did my hair.

-xXx-

After a long shower, we moved out of the room dressed and cleaned. Alec had insisted on drying my hair. When it did, my hair was fluffy and shining and full of volume. I'd have to ask Brittany where she got that shampoo and conditioner from. Alec hadn't spent long on his own hair, he simple towel dried it and went on to get dressed. Black shirt, black jeans and the jacket he came in. The cloak was packed away, because we were going home tonight, sadly. This was without a doubt the best weekend away I have ever had. With the bags all packed again, Alec had put them with the others in front of the bar.

"So, we leave around eight? Get home about nine, maybe ten. Depending on the roads." Josh was explaining to the group. I looked to the clock. It was 11.55am. "We still have eight hours too kill," I said, my head resting on Alec's shoulder with his arm around mine. The fire was burning happily, making gentle crackling sounds every now and then.

"Helga is putting together a leaving dinner," Mercedes grinned. "Big feast for leaving."

"Dancing, maybe?" Amber then added, her eyes reflecting her beaming smile.

"Yeah, Alec. You can teach us that dance you and Reny did at prom." Ivy nudged him. I heard Nathan, Chris, Mark and Josh complain. Obviously, they weren't into the dancing thing. I saw Alec's lips lick upward at the thought of putting them through it. Even if they were his friends, he was still a Volturi member and thrived at others little miseries.

"Of course." He smiled. Another groan sounded, and Chris went as far as using the sofa pillow and smacking Alec over the head with it. Playfully, obviously. Dancing with Alec again... I smiled at the thought. What a perfect way of saying goodbye to my friends. I looked between each of my friends, Ivy with Chris, Shannon with Josh, Suzannah with Mark. Then to my new friends. Amber, Mercedes, Brittany and Nathan... And Helga, who was setting up the table. I was going to miss them. Each and every single one of them. I sniffed, feeling the want to cry break through. oh no, not now..

"Reny? You okay?" Chris frowned. "I didn't hit him hard, I swear. I reckon if I did, he'd of punched me."

I stumbled a laugh, but with his confrontation of my being; a tear fell from my eye. "I.. Need to tell you guys something."

Everyone's attention turned to me, curious as to why I was so upset. Alec's arm tightened around me. Clearly, he knew what I was going to say. "I'm moving away."

Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah's eyes almost fell out of their heads. "What?! Where?! Why?! When!?"

Questions were springing from them, each in their own pattern. Alec's arm tightened around me yet again. "To Alabama.. Sometime next week, I think."

"Oh my god, no!" Ivy squealed, rushing forward and crushing me with a hug. Alec reluctantly brought his arm around me, letting me embrace a hug from my best friend. Shannon and Suzannah quickly joined in, basically making a human dog pile. Alec had moved from beside me to the sofa beside Nathan and Josh; with Chris sitting on the floor in front of the place Ivy was sitting. Their muffled sobs were what brought me over the edge; making my heart ache at the thought of leaving them. I sobbed along with them, until Ivy pulled away, wiping her nose. "We'll keep in contact. You cell phone, email, We'll visit you on holidays. Best friends forever. Alright?"

I nodded, a tear falling again. "Forever."

"Alright. You do have email, right?"

"I do now. My aunt gave me a new laptop with an email built in."

"Text us the email address, okay?"

I nodded, receiving another hug.

"Well, this isn't just a leaving the cabin party now. It's a farewell party." Brittany called, standing up. "Helga, can you get the wine?"

"Ov' courze'" She grinned, clearly happy with herself. She had learned so much over the days we had been here. "I can't drink, I'm driving."

"I'll drive," Alec said quickly. "I'm not much of a drinker anyway."

Oh, the irony. He was a real big big drinker. Only, what he drunk was running through each and every single one of their veins. Josh grinned, nodding thankfully towards Alec and then returned his attention to us girls, chatting about my new place and stuff.

"However," Alec then continued, catching everyone's attention. Including mine. "We don't crack open a bottle until it is six, that shall give you two hours. I don't want to be dealing with a car full of raging lunatic's whose blood system is intoxicated with booze."

I blinked. Blood system. Was he hungry? Alec's eyes glanced down to me from the size, clearly having heard my little thought do to our skin connection. He shook his head, too quickly for anyone else to notice. I sighed with relief. Of course he wasn't... He 'ate' before our amazing shower...

"But we have forever!" Amber whine, slumping down onto the sofa. I scoffed.

"Well, then perhaps we should make the best of forever, hm? What about a game of hide and seek?" Nathan beamed.

"We ain't five, Nate," Chris noted, only to receive a eye roll from Nathan.

"Hide and seek," Alec pursed his lips. "I've never played."

That caused one hell of a stir. Everyone turned to gape at him, eyes wide and practically falling out of their sockets. He's... never played hide and seek? I was forever playing that with Jacob! I'd force him not to cheat with using his sense of smell. It was my all time favourite game. But then again... I had a somewhat normal childhood. Whereas my poor, poor Alec had to grow up at a young age. He never got a chance to live life even when he was human...

"You've never played hide and seek?" Brittany gasped, eyes wide. He shook his head, his lips curled while he thought of an answer. Clearly, he was trying to think of one that wouldn't bring more questions about his childhood.

"My sister and I never got round to it," he muttered.

"Dude, you have a sister?" Chris sat up, brow arching.

"Twin sister, yes."

"She hot?" He added.

I held back the laugh, failing might I add. Alec just stared at him. Clearly that wasn't a question he could answer without being mocked, but neither the less, I came to the rescue. Ivy slapped Chris over the head for his little comment, but it probably didn't mean anything. "Jane is very beautiful, guys. Nothing like him," I smirked.

Alec turned his eyes towards me, his left brow cocking skyward. "Is that so?"

"It is," I grinned.

"Then what might I ask is so appealing about myself you find longing for?"

God, I hated it when he used long words. Why didn't he just say 'then why do you love me?' "Because... You're... You." I stuck my tongue out. Alec lip quivered, obviously fighting a smile.

"Right, c'mon guys. Hide and seek!" Ivy called; jumping up and rushing towards the door. Shannon was trying to invite Helga, but she seemed distant in trying to figure out what she was asking. Alec continued to gaze down at me, unmoving. I found myself not wanting to move at all. I wanted to stay and stare at him forever. I would if I could. "Do you know what a privilege it is to have your affections?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." I smirked.

His lips betrayed him, turning into a devilish little smile. "Sassing me, Reny?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

"You're lucky your friends are expecting you, otherwise you'd be in the bedroom this very second."

I laughed. I had to admit, I liked this kind of conversations with Alec. They were so much more... fun. Our conversations before this... They were just a build up. I was now at the peak. High within the clouds. Alec was mine, and I was his. If I had know when I first met him this was where I was meant to be, in his arms, loving him, I would have also learnt why I was born, why I was created, and what I was living for._ Him._

"Grinning at yourself, why?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You're amazing," I whispered, gazing into his large violet eyes.

He let out a gentle scoff. "No. I think you'll find _you_ are the amazing one, my dear. I'm just very lucky."

"Lucky, amazing. Same thing." I muttered, leaning up towards him. "Now lets go play so we can get back and I can hold you up to that bedroom threat." I whispered.

"My, my, Reny. I must say; you are quite the challenger."

"You like it," I smirked, peeling myself from him and pulling myself up off the sofa. He followed.

"I do, admittedly." He chuckled, following me out into the cold afternoon air. Eight hours to spare. This should be fun...

When we emerged out of the cabin, Chris was trying to divide things up; much to Ivy's dismay. She was protesting, in her usual like fashion. Oh, Ivy Bell, you were a stubborn one. Hey, maybe that's where I got it from too? Influenced to be stubborn not only by my mother, but my best friends. I gave her a smile, even though she was completely unknown to my thoughts, but she caught my smile and arched an eyebrow in response. The known 'are-you-okay?' look. Probably wondering if I was mentally retarded or something. I scoffed at the thought, and nodded in reply. Alec was standing beside me, his own brows mimicking Ivy's. He too was none the wiser as to what they were doing.

"For christ sake, Chris. This isn't manhunt. It's hide and seek,"

"Ivs, you can't expect one of us to find all the others."

"Well, once you find one, that found person should help."

Chris gave a snort in response. "No, because that's cheating. Everyone knows, apart from Alec- no offence dude, that you always tell at least one person where you're going to hide."

"Then we won't tell anyone, god!" She threw her hands up in the air, exasperation flooding from her.

"How long have you guys been an official couple? You're already acting like you're freaking married." Nathan snorted, his eyes gleaming with amusement. Clearly, there was something going on that us girls didn't know about. Chris's glare sent in his direction confirmed my thoughts. I glanced to Alec, who was grinning to himself. He knew too.

"Care to explain?" I whispered.

Alec's eyes flicked down to me, then shook his head. "Later."

I nodded, then returned my attention back to the brawl. Ivy was standing with her hands on her hips, icily glaring down at Chris; who was pretty much doing the same thing. Only difference was, Ivy wasn't one for backing down. Chris would buckle. It was only a matter of time.

... Three... Two... One.

"Ugh, fine." Chris groaned, slouching on the spot. Ivy's beaming smile rode on through, while she jumped up and down, clasping her hands. "Yay."

Before I could even conjure what was happening next, everyone had eyes on Alec.

"So you've never played it... At all?"

Alec shook his head. "Never."

"You're weird, A. Real weird. Do you know what to do?" Chris asked, brow arching.

"It's pretty self explanatory. The name gives it away. You hide... Then you seek."

"Well, we have a genius." Nathan bellowed. "Chris seemed to think you wouldn't know what it was at all."

Alec rolled his eyes, his arm moving around my waist and pulling me to him closer. I saw Ivy, Suzannah and Shannon's eyes light with admiration. Clearly the boys had told them of my little... Confession last night. I blushed as if on cue.

"Alright, so... Who's first." Nathan said, and the group began to go into a fit of "Not it,"'s.

Alec arched an eyebrow, and quickly; I gave a dashing smile. "Not it."

"Aaah, Alec. You're on." Suzannah grinned, pointing a finger in his direction. Clearly, we were no longer teenagers. We were children, reliving the experience of hide and seek and in all honesty, I was glad. Alec deserved all aspects of being a child and a teenager again. I was more than happy that my friends seemed to be in on this too, even though they were unaware as to the real reason why he never played hide and seek, or had a normal life. He was sent of to Volturi boot camp. I scoffed, resting my head onto his chest.

"Alright. I'll count to one hundred." Alec replied in a rather husky tone. Quickly, the group began to scatter up the hill and disappearing into the snow covered trees. I glanced up at him, while taking a step away and wandering backwards.

"Next time your it, try not and sound like the big bad wolf," I smirked towards him.

Alec lowered his head; so he was gazing at me through his thick eyelashes. "Run little pig's."

I laughed, and darted on up the hill; gazing around for any place. I noticed Nathan had hid behind a tree... Chris had buried himself in the snow. Of course he'd be the one who did that! Well, he'd suffer from a cold later. I looked up, noticing that Suzannah was hiding in a tree. In fact, all the girls were in a tree. Separate ones, though.

"You're going to get stuck."

Ivy laughed. "I hate heights. But Chris'll catch me."

I smirked. "He's going to get stood on."

"Yup. But her when she falls," Shannon replied, laughing.

I replied with a laugh.

"You better hurry, Reny." Suzannah grinned; while I pushed on past the group forming a area. Brittany, Mercedes and Amber were each in one tree. Brittany's bright pink coat was a deffo give away, but I didn't say anything as I pushed on past. Finding a remote little bush, with a perfect spot for me to crouch in; I nestled into it. I was some distance away from the group, but at least

I wasn't standing out in bright pink. I settled in, letting out a deep sigh.

One minute and forty seconds past, meaning one hundred was over. Alec would be on the move. Oh, crap. We forgot to tell him to shout 'ready or not.' Oh well, I was keeping track. I just hope they were also. I mean, they would be a dead giveaway. Alec might not be up to date with this game, but I'm sure he'd notice a body shape thing in the snow; or a bright pink coat in the tree's; or see Nathan's coat behind a tree. What idiot wouldn't? Besides a blin-

Arms snaked around me, almost causing my heart to leap out of my chest and let out a yelp. I was prepared to scream, but when the scent of cinnamon washed over me; I relaxed instantly.

"Do I win?" Alec whispered, kissing the crook of my neck.

"You have to find the others."

"I'm not interested in where the others are." Alec muttered.

"That's not how the games played."

"I'm tired of that game. I want to play with_ you_."

I laughed, prying his hands from around my and moving out from his touch; even though every fiber in my being wanted to go back into it. "You can play with me... Later. Tonight."

"Tonight?" Alec raised an eyebrow, grinning like a small child who had just been told they are going to disneyland.

"Tonight."

"You do now how to excite a boy, don't you." He replied, kicking up off the floor.

"Mm, I know how to excite you. No one else though," I muttered; wandering in the complete opposite direction as the others.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and Reny?"

"Mmhm?"

"I can smell then y'know? I know they are over there... In the tree's."

"Careful, Brittany might hear you." I smirked, wandering back towards her; my plan to keep them off their trail failing.

"I'm hoping she did. Playful arguments are rather amusing." He muttered.

"Oh, so you're doing it just to be annoying?"

"Until I get my own way, yes." Alec wrapped both his arms around me; holding my back to his chest while walking forward. I could feel his chin resting on my head. God, he was tall.

"Your own way.." I repeated, an unsure voice coming through.

"You'll find out tonight, Miss. Cullen. Be patient," he grinned, pecking the top of my head. And as if they were flies roaming around in the air; Alec began to pick them all out individually.

Maybe I should have explained using his vampire skills was kinda cheating...

-xXx-

After four long hours of running around idiotically playing hide and seek, switching to snowball fights and then just down to the bone building snowmen; we were all tiring. Well, everyone apart from Alec. I find myself envious of him, in a way. He doesn't have to sleep, therefor, he doesn't miss a single moment of life. Lucky twit. We're all in the cabin again, however. Chatting aimlessly while we drink hot chocolate in order to warm ourselves up. Four more hours to waste, and now all we're doing it chatting.

Brittany is looking to making this an annual trip for all of us. I'd flex to the idea more if Alec agreed to come along, but he said he'd 'talk to his parent's.' I rolled my eyes idly to his answer, while sipping at the divine warm liquid.

"So, four hours," Josh announced, resting his empty coffee down. "I say, we eat; then get this party started."

"I'm for that idea," Chris jumped up; grabbing at his stomach. "I'm starving."

Alec slowly helped me up off the sofa as Helga moves in with trays of warm food. I noted Amber and Mercedes also bringing food out. So, where'd Brittany? I glance around; then I notice her coming into view with a lot of wine bottles. I wonder if her dad will even notice them being missing...

Alec took a seat beside me, then as the smell hit my nose; I realized just how hungry I was.

-xXx-

Eventually, the farewell party was in full swing. We were all up on our feet; the table full of half eaten food and empty glasses of wine lay around. "Right.." Ivy said commandingly. "I get this part... But what's next?"

"Again, Ivy? I'm starting to believe you just want me to dance with you." Alec teased, moving across the floor and towards her. She blinked, just as teasingly. "Of course not, Alec... Why would I do that."

I laughed, sitting on the back of the couch watching him go through each of the steps. Mark and Suzannah had gotten the hang of it completely. They were waltzing around as if they owned the dance. Josh and Shannon were having some difficulty. Amber and Mercedes were laughing as they danced around with each other. Nathan and Brittany... Well, whatever they were dancing; it wasn't the waltz. I laughed again, watching as Ivy stood on Alec's foot, causing him to complain. When she got it right, Chris took the lead. They were a little better, but I think Alec had given up on them completely. He stood in front of me, his hand out and waiting for me to take. When I did, he whisked me across the room, spinning me wildly and then bringing me to his chest. I stared into his eyes, and he stared into mine. "So.."

"So," I repeated, smirking.

"Hi," Alec laughed.

"Hi." I pecked at his nose.

"Amazing weekend?" He smiled.

"The best of my life."

"Ditto," he grinned; leaning down and kissing my lips.

"I will also need your email, by the way." Alec then said, pulling away from our kiss.

"You have email?"

Alec nodded. "I do, surprised?"

"A little."

Alec chuckled. "I may also get a cell phone."

"For me?" I grinned.

"For you, yes. Do you think I'll be able to go fifty five years without hearing your voice?"

I pursed my lips. "You've gone one thousand without me existing, so yeah.. I suppose."

"I didn't know you then. Now I do, you're mine."

"Yours," I smiled. "Always."

He leaned down and kissed me. "and forever."

I sighed happily and was carried off into a dancing tune around the cabin. Definitely the best weekend ever.

-xXx-

"My mom didn't get a chance to tell your parents we were back! Tell them she says hi and that she's looking into the garden center! See you later! I'll text you, okay babe?!" Ivy called from the door as we left the house. I nodded, waving back and then continuing walking. I picked up the pace, rushing down the road. Alec kept up with me pace, but looked confused as to why we were basically running.

"We'll never get away if we don't," I explained, hurrying.

"In that case," Alec muttered; scooping me up into his arms and then vanishing once we were out of her sights. I squealed, hugging into his chest. When we were surrounded by the forest, Alec let me down. "Do you want to go home to see your family, or straight to the cottage?"

I pursed my lips. "Well... My parents don't know I'm home. My dad and Grandpa will be at work, my mom, Alice and Grandma will... What day is it?"

Alec frowned. "Tuesday."

"Hunting. So, we're safe for a couple of hours." I grinned, suggestively.

He laughed. "How am I to resist that invitation?"

"You're not. Now take me home," I put my arms up.

"Yes, ma'am." He scooped me up again and rushed through the tree's.

* * *

**A/N:**

****Yeah, so there isn't really any real need for an A/N... But I wanted to do one. Just to say... Hey! .

How are you guys doing, hm? Yeah; so... Awesome huh? Alec Email. Who would have thought. Muwha.

So, my aim is to get at least 650 reviews? I'll love you all if you can do that...

Honestly. I would. Not that I don't love you now. Because I do. A lot.

So, get reviewing? (':


	27. Chapter XXVII: Always & Forever

Please read the note at the end of the chapter. Thank you.

Chapter twenty seven: Forever & Always.

Being with Alec, all sexually and stuff, was becoming my favorite thing to do. As soon as the cottage came into view, Alec pushed open the door with his foot, kicked it shut and let me touch the floor. "Bedroom," he ordered, locking the front door. I was already on it; rushing to my room and sitting myself onto the bed. I kicked off my shoes, and pulled off my socks. When I looked up, Alec was there, grinning at me. I squirmed under his gaze, and within a blink he was there. Stripping the clothes away from me, and then lowering me onto the mattress. Then he knelt between my legs, stroking his fingertips slowly over my sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I squrmed, longingly as he brushed the soft girls at the apex of my thighs, and I gasped. He repeated the motion, parting the curls to that his thumb ran over the nub at me center, and I bit down on my lip. Hard, to keep my cry from getting out. My plead. My scream.

"It's okay," he said. "I want to hear you. I want to know how it feels when I touch you."

"So good. So, so good. Please," I cried.

His thumb circled around my nub again, teasing me. Then, his index finger teased my opening. I couldn't hold back the whimper.

"Alec, please."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you. You, always you. Please!"

His hands slid beneath my hips, lifting me off the mattress and pulling me to him. I gasped when I realized what he was doing. I quickly pushed my hands in the way, so that he couldn't. His eyes met mine, burning intensely. "Relax..." He whispered, kissing my knuckles gently. Hesitantly, I pulled my hands away. I buried my head into the pillow, completely embarrassed and waited. I felt it a second later, causing me to gasp again, the sound reflecting both shock and pleasure. His tongue slid deep inside me, reaching for the core of my feminine essence. My breath was coming in quick, shallow pants. He obviously knew he was getting close to my edge, it wouldn't have taken much to push me over the edge, clearly, but he wanted to draw out the pleasure of me. I could tell. Prick.

His his lips and his tongue, he probed and sucled and licked. My breath quickened, then catch, then quicken again, and then finally... Release.

He stroked and kissed his way up my body until I was trembling again. When Alec did this, I was always trembling. My belly, my breasts, my throat. I quickly reached for him, my fingers wrapping around and then sliding up the hard, throbbing length of him. He sucked in a breath. Ha. Revenge. I stroked him downward, slowly, teasingly, until his eyes nearly crossed. Inside, I was doing handstands, dancing around like a madwoman just for having the courage to do this! I arched my hips, guiding him to my center, welcoming him into me. The last threads of his self-control slipped, and I could see them go. I waved them off with a 'don't-come-back' flag. He yanked my hips up, and buried himself deep inside of me.

I gasped and arched, pulling him even deeper, her muscles clamping around him as I came again. The pulsing waves sending my body into a fit of chills and electric sensations. Then he took my hands, linking our fingers together over my head, making me his anchor as he rode out the tide of my release. I smiled up at him, my breathing rigid. He smiled back, but he was concentrating. He was waiting until the pulses started to slow, then he was going to move. And when he did, I cried out with love. I met him, stroke for stroke, slow and deep, then fast and hard. Faster. Harder. This time, we were going at the rate Alec enjoyed. No virgin shit anymore. He had deflowered me, and I never wanted it back! When the quavering feeling met me again, his body was reacting the exact same time. He let go and went into fits with me.

Alec's head fell onto my chest, and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Tell me you love me again, Reny."

"I love you."

He smiled, kissing my breast. "I would suggest again, but you're tired."

"How do you know I'm tired?" I muttered.

"I can hear it in your voice." And with that, he moved me so I was hugging into him again. "Go to sleep, baby."

Baby? Well, that was new. I actually liked it. "Aw, getting all lovey with me."

Alec laughed. "Would you have it any other way?"

"No," I smiled, kissing his chest and playing with his necklace. "I like this necklace. Think you can get me one?"

He went stiff. "Calm down, I'm kidding."

He relaxed. "Go to sleep,"

"Baby." I mused, giggling.

He kissed the top of my head, and I nuzzled into him again. "Alec?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep making me say I love you?"

"Because it's hard to believe." He mused. "And I enjoy hearing it."

"In that case, I love you."

He chuckled and kissed my head, and I closed my eyes again. Alec was silent and I figured that he was letting me eventually fall asleep. "Reny?" He sounded after a few minutes.

"Yes?"

Silence. In fact, he was silent for a long while.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my eyes heavy.

His chest rose, and then fell again. And then his voice whispered lowly into my ear and my heart combusted in that moment.

**"I love you, too."**

With my eyes snapping open, and my head tilting up to see his face; I mirrored what I could see in the dim light. He said it. He actually admitted it. Before I could register what I was about to do, I have moved so I was above him and my lips found his. I let him know my intentions, and gave him a secret message within the kiss.

'_I'll sleep when I'm dead.'_

He smiled, and his arms wound around me...

Alec... Loved me.

-xXx-

Birds whispered through my window, making my eyes flex open and my body to stretch. Another ache to my legs, arms, stomach, everywhere, reminded me of another amazing night. With that in mind, my memory went right to Alec's voice. _I love you, too. _

He loved me. He needed me. He wanted me. And he had me. Always and forever. My lips grew into a smile, and my hand reached out for him on the side of the bed. It sunk into the pillows, feeling nothing but the materal of the bed. I sat up, pulling the covers over me as I did and looked around. "Alec?"

Without a reply, I looked towards his side again. A thin piece of paper lay on my bed sheet. I picked it up and lifted the overlapping flap up.

_'Darling Reny,_

_Another amazing night. Thank you. But now you need to get up, shower and go see your parents. Before I forget to give it to you in the future, you'll find my email address below. I will see you soon. I love you. _

_-A.'_

My lips spread while reading the email. I will see him soon, so he has bound to have gone hunting, and all he wanted me to do was let my parents know I was home. So I did what I was told. I kicked myself from the bed and went for a nice long shower, imagining his hands running across my body, cleaning me. I'd have to think of everything now, get it out of my head for when I was around dad again. God knows what he'd think of me now! After washing my hair, I dried my hair and got dressed. I ate quickly as well, considering I wouldn't want to spend longer in my grandparents than what was necessary. I wanted to go in, say hi, then leave to be with Alec again. It's what I knew now. It's what I got used too. It was my ritual.

Finishing with my plate, I cleaned away any dishes; and then set on out. The weather was still cold and nipping at my cheeks, but it was peacefully nice. My footprints were left in the snow as I wandered along, slowly, thinking of everything I had gone through with him. A mere month or so ago, I had no idea who Alec of the Volturi was. I had no respect, nor any interest in the Volturi whatsoever. I hated Alec for taking me out of my home, and I was in fear of what his investigation would turn into. Now, this investigation turned into the best thing that has ever happened to me. With the Volturi poking their nose into my life, I met the man I wanted to be with forever. Who I loved with every cell in my body. Who I would give my soul too without a second thought. What was my soul if I didn't have him in my life? Nothing.

The cottage vanished from behind me, and the large house where my family would be came into view. It was a welcoming sight, but the glance behind my shoulder held more promise than what this house held. Back there was where magic happened. The mountians is where magic happened. Alec was where magic happened. I smiled, dazedly and wandered up the stairs and pushed the front door open. When I entered, I found everyone moving around. Talking lowly, getting themselves ready. Grandma was pulling on his jumper. Mom was looking at dad while he talked quickly, every now and then she nodded. Alice came bouncing down the stairs. "Nessie, you're back."

"I'm back," I mused, stepping in more. "What's going on?"

She looked towards mom and dad, then back to me. "Alec's come to his choice."

My eyes widened. "Wh...what?"

Alice sighed deeply. "I saw him with his sister. She asked if he was ready to make the choice, and he nodded. That's all I could see. Nothing is being given away."

My head was still trying to get round things. "He's with Jane?"

She nodded. "As far as I know. Things come in flashes. But that's it."

"He's going home?"

Alice's lips moved into a little hard line. "I think so."

I felt numb. Cold. Alone. Even being in a room full of my family, moving around and getting prepared. Grandpa was on the phone to Jacob. The pack was coming along, just incase it turned out nasty. If the choice was bad news, they'd fight. I got that from all this commotion. Everything was moving fast, as if in fast forward mode on the T.V. Everything was mere blurs. Eventually the pack turned up, towering over us all. Jacob, despite my rejection, sat beside me. Telling me that things would be okay, and that if anything went wrong he'd take me away and then we'd get in contact with my parents when things were done and then it would go back to the way it was. At least he was hopeful. Eventually he got tired of my muteness, and went off to speak things through with mom. When he did, thats when dad's attention went to me. His eyes were intense and... Scared. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, unable to talk. "Rene-"

I held up my hand and stood. "Lets get this over with, okay?"

"Don't be scared," he said; obviously trying to ease me. I figured he couldn't see into my mind. I mentally thanked my mom. I sighed. "I'm not."

He nodded, and then it happened. Grandpa held open the door. The wolves were the first out; phasing straight away. Dad was next, then mom, then Grandma and then Grandpa. Alice wandered out behind me. Jacob bowed his head down, and I complied with climbing onto his back. Holding onto the russet fur and burrying my head into his shoulder. We were off in that instant, hurrying towards the meadow where Alec and I had danced across. Who was I kidding? I knew this day would come eventually. But I wasn't ready for it. I knew I would have never been ready for it. Now or never, I supposed. Why would he leave after telling me he loved me? After everything? Surely he could of stayed longer...

We came to a stop in the meadow, and Jacob let me down. I took a stance between mom and dad. My eyes looked around for any sign of him, any trace of my love. A wind whisked my hair, making me tuck it behind my ear. Mom and dad looked at one another, then to me. Unspoken words being said, but I was uncaring. I was just... numb.

A dark shadow came out of the darkness from the other side of the meadow. It was cloaked, and had it's hood up. Then another followed. This one was taller than the first. It was... Alec's height. Another two came out aswell, they were towering over the first two. They closed in on us, and each of them pulled their hoods down; revealing their faces. A pair of olden men stood either side of Alec and... _Oh my god._

She was stunning! Her hair was tied back in a slek, firm bun. Her lips were fuller than Alecs, and her eyes brighter. Her lashes were more defined, as were her cheekbones. She had a girlish glow about her, along with the hint of evil. She did look like Alec, only in a girl like way. Alec stood beside her, his eyes avoiding mine. I yerned for him to look at me. Oh, why wasn't he looking at me?! Didn't he know how much it hurt for him not too?

Hearing my unspoken want, his eyes flicked to mine. His lips made a small gesture of a ghostly smile, a little wink was given, and then he looked away. At least he acknowledged me in some way. The girl, who was obviously Jane, cleared her throat.

"Nice seeing you. Did the others take off?"

Dad smirked. "It was best if we let them go. Your brothers arival had been a nusence at the beginning."

"I should hope so." Her lips curved. This wasn't a smile. It was more of a snarl. "Renesmee is present,"

"You have eyes do you not?" Dad answered back. Her lips curved again. Clearly, she was enjoying this. "I do," she blinked. "And if Bella was kind enough to drop her shield, you'd find out what they can do."

I shivered. "I'm here." I said quickly, wanting all this to stop.

Mom took my hand quickly, for more protection probably. I watched the girl, closely, trying to imagine what Alec once saw. The little girl hugging a bear, having her hair washed by her brother, being innocent and loving her parents, even if their father didn't return that love...

"My, Alec you weren't kidding when you said she had grown." Her eyes studied me down to my toes and then back up. "Pretty little thing aren't you?"

"Jane, behave." Alec's voice sounded for the first time, his hand came up to her shoulder as if to tare her eyes from me. They did, and they looked to his hand, then to him. His hand remained on her shoulder. The hands that were on my body not that long ago...

"Very well. Say what you have to say, brother." She replied, toneless.

Alec nodded, then cleared his throat. The throat I had kissed, nibbled and cried into.

"You know why you are here," he said; eyes moving across each and every one of us. Studying out locations. Carlisle, dad, me, mom, Esme, Alice all in the middle and at the front. The wolves were around us like a wall. A half circle all the way around. His eyes skipped over me, and I screamed inside. _Look at me, Alec!_

I glanced to dad. No reaction. He couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Over the last month or so, Aro gave me a mission to complete. And I believe I have finished my work. I was to investigate and come up with the conclusion if Renesmee Carlie Cullen, the once suspected immortal child, was safe to her own world and the human world. During this time, Renesmee has shown me many things with her personal vampiristic life, and her human one with her friends. I took some time away to deliberate my findings, with my dear sister-" his hand flexed around her shoulder, and she smirked. "-and was given three days to come to a conclusion of life in question. Around her friends, Renesmee is an everyday teenager who enjoys life. With her family, she shows no interest in human blood what so ever."

My mind flashed to the moment Alec was feeding, and I simply sat back and watched. Hell, I was laughing and joking with him while he carried a dead body!

"This clearly excludes any threat, don't you think?"

He glanced up towards his right, to the fair haired tall one. "Demetri?"

This was Demetri?! He looked in his mid twentys. Not nearly old enough to have had a da- Oh, wait a minute. I glaned to mom and dad, who looked seventeen and eighteen. Hilariously, I scoffed mentally. Well, don't judge a book by it's cover. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I do,"

"Felix?" He turned his head to the one on the left. The largest one of them all. "Not a threat what so ever."

His voice was deeper, scarier. I shuddered, and his eyes flickered over me. He winked, toyingly. God, why did the men of the Volturi do that? Of course, I was repulsed and startled by this ones wink; Alec's held a totally different effect on me. Alec's head slowly turned to the female beside him. The one who was giving nothing away. Simply glaring towards mom. I had a feeling she didn't like mom all that much. Wasn't to worry though... Mom was glaring right back. She clearly didn't like Jane either. "Jane?" He whispered.

Her eyelids fell, letting her eyes brush with her skin; and her head turned to face Alec. "You know what I think, brother."

Alec snorted, and then returned his attention towards me. "Other than showing an mere interest in hunting animals on every friday-" Oh, he remembered! "- she is merely like an everyday human. She holds no threat what so ever to anyone around her, vampire or human. Because of this, the Volturi will not take further action. You are all free to live life with a clean slate. Please note Aro's apologys with not being here himself, and his blessing for allowing me to condure this investigation."

Dad's shoulders relaxed, and mom let out a little breath. "Thank you, Alec."

He bowed his head. "Now that everything is over," his eyes met mine. My chest was aching, my eyes were burning. "We will leave you in peace. Thank you for your hospitality."

Alec took his sisters hand, then gently tugged her around. The larger ones followed, after nodding in goodbye. The backs of them continued to stalk towards the end of the meadow. Mom was hugging dad, pulling me into the middle of them. Grandma and Grandpa were laughing, celebrating on their own account. Alice was giggling, poking at Jacob's fur, while the pack howled to the sky. Everything was safe again in Forks and La push. And yet, here I was; watching the man I loved walk away while my family celebrated his departure. Hugging me to their chests as if I would be happy he was leaving. I remembered the day when I thought I would be. Back before I became his friend, back before I wanted him, back before I loved him... Before he loved me...

"Alec!"

I couldn't hold it any longer. I pushed out from my parents, gathering all my courage and strength to get free. I kicked at the floor, sprinting as fast as I could to the leaving shadows.

"Renesmee!" Mom was shouting, but I ignored her. I ignored them all. I didn't need them like I needed Alec. I didn't love them the same way I loved him. Alec peered over his shoulder; his lips parting and then his hand breaking from his sisters. He set on towards me too, only he was jogging.

"Alec!" Jane was hissing, but he was ignoring her too. I hurried more, meeting him halfway. His hands went right to my face, cupping each of my cheeks; his fingers in my hair. He pulled me to him, his lips crushing to mine in that instant. I gripped at his cloak, clenching to him for dear life. I didn't care that his sister, my family or anyone was watching. I didn't care what they thought of this. All I cared about was him. He pulled away, brushing his thumbs across my cheeks. I was crying, rightfully so. The thought of him not being here... Not being with me... I thought I would be able to handle it, I knew this day would come, but I couldn't. I just couldn't be without him.

"Please don't leave me." I whispered, another set of tears escaping. He brushed his thumbs over them again, his eyes giving away that he too didn't want to go. That he would stay with me forever if he could. He pulled me to him, his arms embrasing me lovingly. "You said the points... They could be used for anything I desired." I cried into his chest.

"I did," He whispered.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me."

"You know I would if I could... But Jane..." Alec whispered in my hair.

"Then let me come with you. Please," I was begging. I was probably seen as pathetic, and childish, but I meant every word of it. "I'll leave my family, I'll leave everything. I need you, Alec... Please."

"You and I both know the Volturi is not the life for you," he pulled away from me. His hands took my face again. "Look at what you have, who you are. I couldn't ask you to leave this for me, Renesmee. It would be a crime,"

"I don't care. I want to be with you."

"And you will be... One day,"

I sniffed, my breath becoming impossible to catch. "Alec.."

"You are _my_ Juliet, Reny." Alec assured. "There will never be anyone else."

"And you are my Romeo.."

"You see? We will be together... Soon. I'd rather die than not be with you. But I am with you.. Forever."

I sniffed again. "And always."

He nodded, his lips curving. "And always, yes."

"When will I see you again?"

Alec chuckled, though this one was painful and hurt. "Fifty five years, we agreed. Keep your points, save them for when we meet again."

I nodded, my heart hammering with loss. "I love you."

"And I love you," he said loud and clear. He didn't care. He didn't care that Jane heard him! He closed in on us again, pressing our lips together. A last kiss... He made it last, letting our tongues dance the final dance of passion and love. When he pulled away, his eyes were large and saddened. Mirroring mine. "Don't cry,"

I nodded, holding back a sob. Alec then glanced down to his chest and let his hands find the necklace. He pulled it from his neck, and put it over mine. "What are you doing?"

"This has been with me my entire existence. It was the only thing I allowed to be close to my heart," he said; pulling my hair from under it, so it would be around my neck properly. "And that's where it should stay. With my heart... Which you own, and forever will."

I clutched at the pendant. "You'll get another one?"

Alec shook his head. "That one is mine. You are a part of me now, Renesmee. Therefor, it's with me in a way."

I smiled halfly, and pulled him in closer. Hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you,"

"Hey," he chuckled; leaning down and whispering into my hair. "We always have email."

_"Email sex, should be interesting." _I used my gift to whisper it into his mind. Hopefully mom was still using her gift. He chuckled and nodded. "Indeed it will. Look at me."

I looked up at him, and for the last time gazed into his eyes. "I will be with you. I promise you that. I'd travel the world to see your face, Renesmee."

"Alec," a hiss from the female Alec sounded. He peeked over his shoulder and muttered something in Italian. Damn me for not learning it when I had the chance! She growled, but silenced. His eyes turned back to mine. "Now.. I want you to kiss me, tell me you love me and only me, then go back to your family and celebrate that you are allowed to live."

"But.." I gasped, mid sob.

Alec shook his head once. "No buts. Do you understand me?"

I nodded, letting a final sob exit my lips. Going onto my tiptoes, I kissed his lips deeply; wantonly, lovingly. Giving it my all. All my love for him into this kiss. Showing him how much I would miss him, and he did the same. He gave everything back to me, proving to me that his love was real. That everything we did wasn't just false. He meant everything, everything he said... He pulled away, his eyes closed and his head resting against mine.

"I love you, Alec. I love you and only you." I whispered, his eyes clenching closed tighter. "Always."

"And forever," he whispered back; looking into my eyes in that moment. "Go. Be with your family."

Alec's stepped back, our hands that were linked were the only things connecting us. Slowly, our fingers separated, and I was left backing up alone. Watching him. Alec gave me a final smile, turned around and set on towards his waiting, pissed off, sister. I turned too, peeking over my shoulder every now and then as I walked back towards my waiting, confused, family. But then I stopped, my heart bursting. Turning around again, to find him taking his sisters hand again I called to him.

"Don't forget me!"

Alec's head turned, and I could make out the smile.

"I never did." Was his answer, carried by the wind. Then they vanished into the forest. Dad's arm went around me, and slowly he began to lead me back towards the house. Everyone was probably confused as to what they just witnessed; but nothing was said about it. I just wandered along with them, quietly thinking to myself. Smiling to myself with the memory of his lips and his words. He loved me, always. Not a word was spoken about Alec and I when we got home, and just like he had said; we celebrated. Mom phoned aunt Rose, she spoke to me for five minutes, I got to speak to uncle Emmett, and then uncle Jasper. Eventually, getting around all of the Denali's, I managed to sneak upstairs to the room I hardly stayed in. I set up the laptop, taking the note he had given me. Again, I read over it.

_Before I forget to give it to you in the future, you'll find my email address below. I will see you soon. I love you. _

_-A.'_

He loved me. I smiled again, and typed in the email address he had given me. Adding it as a contact, I sent him a simple email that said it all.

From: Renesmee Cullen

To: Alec of the Volturi

Subject: Hearts.

Date: Wednesday 19th.

We will be together... _Soon._

I smiled at the thought of him returning home to that little email. I yawned, and fell into my bed and letting my eyes close. Time would pass quickly... And one day, one day soon, I'll have Alec back. And when I do, I was never letting him go. He was mine and I was his.

We **would** be together... And it would be soon. We both would make sure of it.

I slowly drifted into a world of Alec of the Volturi, the man I loved, the immortal I treasured and the monster I craved. The human Alec, was nothing but a memory. This, cunning, cocky, charming, devilish, sadistic, amazing vampire was _my_ Alec. And he would _always_ be mine.

After all... It was our **destiny.**

* * *

Somewhere, far from Forks, in a small house in Seattle, a family had been torn apart mere moments after Renesmee's email was sent. The one behind it, sat on the head of the houses chair, her feet up on the table that were clothed with pitch black boots. Her bleach blonde hair waved with the wind due to the shattered window, while her crimson eyes glistened in the moonlight. Her red lips, curled in annoyance, bared her teeth that were clenched. "She thinks she can steal him so easily. We'll see... He is mine."

"He's yours," Another voice whispered from the corner. Around her throat was the only piece of her human years she had left, that this girl let her keep. A necklace her father had given her. Her name inscripted on it, reminding her of who she was. _Mary_.

The females eyes flicked towards Mary, making her cower. "Go see on our little friends, Mary." She ordered. Mary nodded, shifting. Our friends. Our friends, she kept telling herself. They would be her friends. Well, the ones who were gifted. She didn't like the ones who weren't. She saw no use in them. She hated them. She killed them. Mary pulled the door open, and went down to the cellar. She did a body count. One, two, three, four.

Three girls, one boy. The boy was awake. He was sitting in the corner, hugging his legs. His hair was scruffy, and flopping in front of his large red eyes. He was emotionless, but sad looking. He missed someone. Someone he loved.

Mary liked him. He made her stomach funny. She hoped he was gifted. His name was Scot. His name tag said so. The female upstairs had picked him up four nights ago, at his work in a super market. He looked like someone the girl upstairs loved once. That's why he could stay alive... For now. Mary looked to the other girls, two of them were still asleep. One was awake. She was older than Mary. She had been like this longer too. Her name was Delilah. She was only allowed to live because she was gifted, and she looked like someone the girl upstairs loved once too. "Are you okay?" Mary asked, her voice frail. Her throat burned. She was hungry again. She was always hungry. Delilah nodded. She was just waiting on the other two girls asleep. Mary looked to Scot. He smiled slightly, and nodded too.

Mary smiled back, and then went back upstairs. The girl was still sitting in the chair.

"They are still asleep."

The girl looked too her, and nodded. "Alright. It won't be long now until they wake up."

The girl was building a family again. The one she had lost. All that was missing was _him_. She needed him. She wanted him back. He was hers. Mary sat down onto the sofa again, waiting.

"I will get him back," she said. "Or my name isn't Lilianna Lovell. Alec Cecil, will be mine."

Mary nodded, wrapping her arms around her legs. Lilianna will have Alec. He was hers.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well guys, this had been fun! I am so, so, so, so sorry about the long, long wait. My internet was playing up, and I couldn't get on! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; good & bad! It's under debate if there will be a next one... Or should I leave it to your imaginations to run wild with what could happen? ;D Anyway... Large thank you to everyone! I really mean it. Without you guys, I probably would have given up around the 14th chapter.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this... God, seem's so weird having to say these words... But here goes.

**THE END.**


	28. FATE: Chapter I: Masquerade

**Fate**

**A CorruptedHeart Production**

**Renesmee Cullen/ Alec of the Volturi.**

**Name:** Fate.

**Fandom:** Twilight.

**Ship:** Alec/Renesmee.

**Rated: **M.

**Summary:** The second adventure between the two star crossed lovers returns. Destined to be apart, yet willing to fight against anything to be with one another. Alec, slowly returning back into his old ways with his coven ventures to seek out this threat terrorising the vampire world. Little does he know he, and his love from Forks, are the very reason as to why these things are happening. Death, destruction and pain will all be put in place to keep these two apart. Will it work? Only time will tell. R&R.

**A/N; Please note this is a sequel. To save yourself confusion, please read 'Destiny' before attempting to read this. Thank you for your time. **

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jacob wouldn't have sucked so much.**

—xXx—

* * *

Chapter One: Masquerade.

04:37 am.

I couldn't remember the last time I had been so restless. Especially at this time. Usually, I'd be laying on the sofa; my legs up indulging myself in some old English literature. And I had been, over and over. Even though I had read them many times in the past. Why would I continue this facade cycle? Because she gave them to me. Three books I basically knew off by heart; and yet I was reading them over as if it were a drug. Knowing that she had touched them, that she had bought them for me. How someone could be so selfless towards a monster such as myself; I'd never understand. I was sent to her; to determine if she was suitable for living. Never would I have expected to become this infatuated with the half-breed. Hell, I myself was surprised when it became apparent I wasn't merely attracted to the girl; but I _loved_ her. I _adored_ her. I _craved_ her. And to know she felt the same, that beautiful, most memorable night in the mountains when she finally admitted it; not just to me but to the room full of human's also. I never wanted to leave; actually... I'm surprised I did. It actually hurt how badly I wanted to turn around and rush back to her side; being without her... I felt odd. I felt strange, and I really didn't like it. There was only one other person I had felt like this with; and _she _wasn't so thrilled to learn there was another who possessed the same emotional tie as she did. Only the threat that there was something a whole lot stronger with the Cullen girl, the threat that I might actually about turn and leave her behind. I'd never do such a thing. I couldn't. As much as I wanted too; I belonged with my family; and she belonged with hers.

I could remember the pain like it were yesterday. The betrayal she had in her eyes, the terrifying thought that we might never see one another again. Honestly, that terrified me more than anything. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her hurt due to that little possibility. So I, against all my morals, lied. I promised her I'd see her again. That I would stop at nothing until she and I were together again. It eased a little pain, from what I could tell in her eyes. But other than that. She herself wasn't the only one hurting. Probably every single one of her family hurt with the knowledge I, a monster, had taken away her innocence. I had stolen her heart, and she was most probably never willing to give it back. As much as it pained me to think such a thing; I hoped she did. Though I knew I myself was doomed to an eternity of remembering what that girl had made me feel; she could move on. She was smart, and Funny. She was beautiful and... Perfection. And boy would see that after five minutes with her. Damn, I had fallen for her the moment she had the audacity to call me 'Ally.' Renesmee had a life ahead of her, she had the chance to live without anymore interruptions from my coven. And I hoped, no I prayed; she took full advantage of that. Renesmee would forever be my sun, my moon and my stars; but this time apart would do her good. Would do us both good. She would move on.

Leaving her was harder than I expected, like I said. On arriving, I couldn't wait for the day I'd finally be returning back to my sisters side. Back to where I belonged. To my coven, and to the place I had grown to love. Volterra. My home. Sure, I'll admit, it was a little different from my small village within England and it did indeed take some time to adjust to living within a castle; being around people who respected you and actually wanted you there. After all Jane and I had grown up in a world of hate —not that that's any different now, however— towards us. Because we were different, we were strange. Being around other immortals who had time to talk to you... Who actually, might I say, enjoyed being in your presence was astonishing to me. Jane grew to adore it quickly. She was finally gaining the attention, the respect and the adoration she deserved from our fellow guard members. And I had grown, over time, to enjoy it also. Now however, I knew that my purpose in life wasn't just to serve Aro; or my coven. It was to love Renesmee until the end of time. Not only did I have to grow to deal with that and accept that there was a creature who had stolen my unbeating heart; but Jane did also. God, did she despise that! The long trip back to Volterra was one I'd never forget unfortunately. She looked at me as if I were a traitor! I suppose in some ways... I was. I had gone so long having Jane, thinking of Jane and only Jane. For her to know there was someone else...

We had grown apart. After the few words she spoke to me on the return trip back to Volterra. And might I add; they weren't very nice words. One's which I don't think would be a good idea to consider thinking of again. To sum it all up; she thought of me as scum, basically. Picking off at the lowest of the low, when there were 'better things I could be off _doing_.' Yes, Jane said something along those lines, but not. Her language surprised me, but I wasn't one to question it. Of course she would be mad with me. I had betrayed her, I had forgotten the point of my mission and I had been stupid enough to let the girl inside. But I didn't regret it; because with opening up to Renesmee... I finally understood why vampire's who had mates were always so... Complete. The immortal's that lived in our coven with their mates used to irritate me. But now I understood. And Jane hated it. Now.. Aro was the only thing Jane worshiped now. When it came to snipping her scissors around our family ties, something told me Jane wasn't so bothered about cutting me out completely. Perhaps I assumed, as her twin, she would forgive me for anything. Clearly, I was proven wrong. She barely even looked at me now; and I knew why. For all she saw in me now was complete and utter failure. Disgust even, and perhaps even a little disappointment. The last words Jane said to me were on the trip back to Volterra. And god, did they set me back a few steps. Because they were the truth.

"Aro's going to be interested in this story."

And wasn't my cunning little sister right? Jane was never wrong. The moment we returned; the moment my hand touched Aro's, he knew everything. That sick, twisted man entered my mind and saw every aspect of my devotions, my moments and my thrills with Renesmee. He, however, didn't show any emotion other than a sigh and a shake of the head. Besides that; Caius was furious with my choice. Claiming that I had let my 'teenage needs' corrupt my choice and I should go back and destroy them all. I was willing to put up a fight, but thankfully Aro hushed him before I had a chance. After all that... Things returned to normal. Other than the fact Felix kept calling me a 'sly dog.' Whatever that meant. For the smallest of times; I figured I was the laughing stalk of the entire Volturi. It lasted a few month's, then it died down. I suppose everyone figured if I had been so devoted to Renesmee I would have upped and ran to her by now. God, did I want to. But I made a promise to Jane oh so long ago. I promised I would be there for her, that it would be her and I until the end of time. And even if she did hate me now; I planned on keeping that promise.

I glanced to the clock again; 06:00 am.

Well, at least I was no longer in need of hiding away now. I hated mornings. If a vampire could detest anything more than my hatred of a new day beginings, I'd personally hand them an award. Each day that passed reminded them of how long their endless life had gone on. It was once said by a wise old immortal that some point in their lives; every vampire grows to wonder **why** they infact continue living this sham. Pretending not to exist, hiding within the shadows. Living a lie. Morning was said to bring happiness to the human race, the promise of a new day. A new start. It had been so long since I had sat and appreciated the morning air, or the gentle chirps from stirring birds. I had lost count of how many years it had been since I last enjoyed the morning. It was probably when...

No, you can't think of that Alec. Let her go.

The Volterra street's were slowly waking from their good nights rest. Stalls and shops opening down, while I sat like a stone; emotionless and carefree above in the towers of the Castle. Heidi would be out soon, I presumed. I could hear a coach three miles from the city, bringing in new meat that would die for a tour of our castle. Well, our last feed was around three days ago. I suppressed another sigh, moving my hand away and allowing the drapes to cover the window completely yet again. Crimson red eyes adjusted to the darkened surroundings, little specs of dust floated around my dorm, not that it really mattered. I hardly set foot in here anyway. It was only recently I had began to enter this part of the castle, finding myself a little book to read to pass the excruciating amount of time I had on my hands. Considering Jane's quaters was right next to mine and well... I doubted she wished to know I was just a punch through a wall away. I'd mainly rest up in the towers; close to where the leader's wives were kept. Sitting in an old, cold empty room with nothing but a wooden chair inside, at a window doing exactly what I was now. Sometimes, I would even reflect on the good ole' days. When the outbreak of immortal children happened. Those were some good times; when I finally got to use the full extent of my gift. Causing an entire village to fall like flies... How powerful I felt, and even more so when Aro looked at me with complete pride. That was the only thing I figured that was keeping me here, the fact Aro took pride in me. Something my own father never done, hell I was sure he had signed the parchment that ordered Jane and I to be burned at the steak. In ways I couldn't explain... Aro was like a father to me. A father to us both, to us all even. It wasn't possible that Aro used Chelsea's astonishing gift on me, for I had never questioned my loyalties to him until now. He wouldn't dare do that to me. This was just a phase, like the wise old immortal had said. Every vampire goes through a time when they question their existence. This was just... My time. Because I was enduring one of the most painful things known to the immortal race. Letting the one you love go.

My mind began to spiral to my sister, wondering exactly what she was up too on this pitiful morn. Not that she'd care I was thinking of her. It took only a second for my thoughts to be answered all on their own; causing trouble. As always. It was my own knowledge that Demetri and Felix had their time off also, so no doubt Jane was off pestering them since she no longer had time to sit with her brother. I pushed the thought away, moving my eyes towards the book laying on my lap. I suppose I could read it again, I had read it dozens of times before. Once more won't hurt...

Yes, it would. I can't subsided with my choices, no matter how bad I wanted too. If I was to ever get over Renesmee; I would have to set things back to the way they used to be. This meant sorting things out with Jane. If I were to ever get over my lost love; then Jane would be the only one to help me through. Pushing the book off my lap; I quickly stalked out of the dorm I had hidden myself inside and moved down the stone corridor. I would no longer mope around, or take the disapproving looks off the others. If I were to earn the respect I had gotten back, I'd have to become who I was. I was setting course to becoming Alec of the Volturi again. Black hearted, cold and merciless. Then Jane would accept me back into her life... I hoped.

I passed through each corridor; my eyes darkened ahead of me. Hastily turning when it was needed. If I knew Jane well enough, which I was sure of it, I knew exactly where she would be. She would be waiting. And as I came to the final set of stairs; my eyes spotted the two larger figures and the smaller one of my sister. Demetri and Felix were chatting away; Felix leaning against the wall as if it were comfortable. Idiot. Jane was listening, I could tell. Though; as I made an entrance the attention swept to me. The moron, otherwise known as Felix, made the first move.

"Oh, he lives!"

I shot him a glare, stopping in my strides at the bottom of the staircase. Jane cast me a glance, but quickly moved it away to stare ahead of her. As if I wasn't there. As if I didn't exist. Yes, it was harsh. But I didn't blame her. I couldn't blame her. I had betrayed her trust and her opinions of me. Letting myself fall for someone half-human... After what human's did to us? I should hate myself; hell I was sure there was a part of me that did. But I could not, no! Would not let this go on any further.

"I see your wise crack's haven't faltered, Felix." I spat, arching an eyebrow in his direction. He let out a scoff; not moving from his stance against the wall.

Demetri was the one to speak next. "We weren't expecting you in joining us today."

Made sense, considering the last time I had fed I had waited until Jane was finished before I made a move. Practically, I had avoided her all together; which she basically wanted anyway. I rolled my crimson eyes; my hands resting behind my back as Renesmee would call the 'soldier stance.'

"You don't expect me to allow you to receive the best choice first, do you?" I challenged, arching my own eyebrow questioningly towards them. Jane let out a surprising smirk, but other than that said nothing. Okay, Alec. Make your move. You have to try!

"Jane,"

The first time I had spoken to her in years. Yes. Years. I didn't know how many, nor did I care. Days blurred to me, but finally I had gotten a reaction out of my sister. Something which I needed. She glanced to me with a bored, 'I can't be dealing with you' look. I had a short pang of hurt hit though my chest. The days I thought Jane would never be cold towards me were over. That look, along with the many others she refused to give me, proved that she was indeed hurt by my actions. "May I have a word?"

"If you must." Her voice was toneless. Something she had never used on me before. It... Scared me, for some odd reason. Had I lost Jane forever?

"In private?" I ushered, my eyes flicking over to the two seemingly surprised vampire's watching. Seem'd they weren't expecting Jane to speak to me anytime soon either. Clarifying my statement even more. Jane wasn't just hurt. She was pissed.

She let out a small sigh, and moved past me quickly. Moving past Natalia, who was still alive. Sweet girl had done me the favor in sending a message to Jane; regardless as to how scared she was of my sister. I didn't falter in following after her. In fact, I rushed quickly to be by her side yet again.

"You have until the end of the corridor before I turn back, Alec. Make the time count."

Cold voice. I better start grovalling. Dear god, I was setting myself up to make myself look like an idiot! Where could I start? How could I at least show some sign of regret towards my actions to my sister... When I really wasn't. Not in the slightest. Jane couldn't know that, however. That would practically be me signing my own death certificate. Suppressing a sigh that wished to escape, I began where I believed would get at least a reasonable reaction from her. For, who knew Jane better than myself?

"I understand completely why you are upset with me, dear sister. Believe me, I wish I had saw sense sooner." Or don't believe me... "I had a moment of weakness, as we all do at some point. Being around a vulnerable young girl who was so inexperienced in heartache... How could I refuse the chance?"

Okay, I was playing up words. But the sad thing was... That is exactly how I used to be. Who I was before I had met Jane. I was a emotionless, uncaring, aloof douche who didn't care about what my actions could bring to others. If I had hurt them, so what? If I didn't, ditto. It was odd, reflecting on how I used to act, be and was now... For I was no longer that person, yet I longed to be. I wanted things to go back as they were, because before Renesmee, I had Jane. Now, I was left with neither.

Jane let out a small 'hmm' while she walked, I was keeping up rather easily, but made it seem I was making somewhat of an effort. I wasn't in the clear yet, anyone would be able to see that. "Continue, I'm intrigued."

I let out a small laugh, putting my hands behind my back once more. Jane's eyes flicked towards my stance, nodded and set her crimson slits ahead of her once again. Alright, a nod. That was again a start. I started, taking the silence as she was waiting. Well, clearly... She wasn't patient. She never had been.

"For the smallest moment, she reminded me of Grace and Lillianna. You know how those girls affected me, dear sister. How I craved them."

"Indeed, you were rather smitten with those two."

"Surely that is able to excuse my actions? A small moment of weakness, one that shan't be repeated."

"She has grown into her looks," Jane stated blandly, making a turn at the end of the corridor, like she had said. I turned also, keeping my stride in time with her. Jane's words were surprising, but I showed no emotion. If I did, she would know I was merely trying to get my way out of the pickle I was in.

"I thought so too, for a moment." I played again, reminding her of this 'weakness.' Honestly, I didn't usually like being thought as weak. I wasn't. The very opposite. Hell, I doubted I'd ever been considered weak before, but with these events, I had no choice. I had to please Jane, if I ever wished to be her brother again.

"Your teenage lust got the better of you, I understand that. Unlike myself, you weren't able to control them. But you've seen the error, and you're apologising.." She paused, turning her eyes to meet mine. "You are apologising, aren't you?"

I nodded instantly, my eyes boring into her own.

"Very well. You're forgiven. We can talk more about this after we dine. You may accompany me to my dorm once we are done, I have some information I wish to disclose."

"As you wish, sister."

Jane walked swiftly the rest of the way, Natalia greeted each of us as we passed. Demetri and Felix were still there, gazing at us with curiosity. Jane didn't spare them a second glance, she merely took a stance, high and proud as always, and said words I thought I'd never hear.

"He's finally back, boys."

And with that, her hand slid into mine. Within that moment, I finally felt home again. At one with myself, and my peers. I was Alec _of the Volturi _again. **Finally.**

—xXx—

Jane didn't waste time on feeding. I had a feeling it was because she seriously wished to tell my this information. Whatever it was, making Jane cut the torture she caused short; must be important. So, as soon as she was done. So was I. The slumped bodies around the marble floor were pulled into a pile for Felix and Demetri to dispose of. Heidi was already showing another tour group around. It was something we did...

We couldn't constantly kill those who took the tour, it would seem to suspicious. So we held _real_ tours. of the lower part of the castle, of course. Our part, the upper decks on where we resided, were out of bounds. As highly as amusing as it would be to witness a human in Janes dorm, I doubted it would live long enough to know she had found them. Jane's dorm hadn't changed much from when I had last set eyes on it. A arched window, much like my own, clothed with a deep satin red drape, a dark sofa facing the fireplace that burned brightly, warming the room a little, and a large stack of a bookcase. Prime, cluttered with things she had collected over the years. Little ornaments, hourglasses, books. Nicknacks more or less. Jane was a collector. She secluded herself in memories of a kill, of a hunt, and of some other things. My favourite had to be, without a doubt, the apple preserved in the jar. Still ripe, red and firm from what it looked. It had been the apple she had thrown and knocked the professional singer out, which had resulted in me laughing so hard; I had almost torn a rib, if it were possible.

"Make yourself at home," Jane spoke removing the dark cloak and folding it over the sofa. Leaving her in the puffed out, dull dark dress she always wore. It had been a while since I saw that dress, seeing as she always wore her cloak everywhere else. I scoffed, pulling my own off and retired mine on top of hers.

"Don't I always?"

Jane rolled her blazing red eyes and took a seat on the chair. Leaving the sofa for myself. This way, she could have eye contact with me while disclosing the information. Resting myself down, I cleared my throat and leant myself back, doing as I had been instructed. "So, this information..." I lead, my head cocking to the side in curiosity.

"We have been keeping track of a number of events unfolding within Verona," huh... conscience? I think not... "A large number of people being found dead... Some going missing. Others giving statements of having seen 'red eyed demons.'" Jane quoted with her fingers, her crimson eyes rolling with her words. I frowned, unable to hint my interest in the subject. From the beginning, it screamed vampire. Any one of our kind would be able to tell that, but who would be stupid enough to do such a thing... Close to our coven? with the laws we have in place, I didn't ever think someone, or people, would be willing to even feed near our coven.

I leant forward, resting my elbow onto my knee, and my chin resting into my palm. Idly, I ran my tongue across my bottom lip, trying to see sense in what Jane was saying. It seemed she knew what I was doing, for she was watching. Waiting for some sort of conclusion. Admittedly, I was the more 'think things through' twin. Jane was merely wishing to see what I thought of the subject before she did anything rational. I knew, without a doubt, Jane's way of 'dealing' with this event would be to go see to the problem herself. For once, I didn't see any problem in her tactic of things. Death would be the penalty for such crimes anyway.

"Is Aro aware?" I quired, curling my forefinger under my bottom lip.

"Of course. Though, the current events are disclosed to the guard only. I'm unsure if he knows of them."

I pursed my lips once again, letting my eyes narrow slightly. "Have you considered dealing with the culprit yourself?"

Her lips twitched in the slightest. "I have," she paused. "I was with Demetri and Felix around two, perhaps three, weeks ago looking out. In hope to catch them - if there is more than one - redhanded."

"Did Demetri pick up the trail?"

"That's where it gets interesting, dear brother..."

"Interesting? How so?"

"Demetri picked up no trail... None whatsoever. He was bemused to say the least. Quite understandable."

"Mmm," I snuck in, nodding my head in the slightest. Honestly, it seemed all the more confusing. Demetri was the best tracker in the world, hence why he was a member of the Volturi. Aro never dared to surround himself with second bests. Demetri had managed to find any trail he came across. Any small scent, he could locate them within a matter of hours. Perhaps even sooner, if it was on a good day. He was always at his best, so no doubt coming to a place where this law breaker had without a doubt been, but finding no trail... It must have been frustrating. "Is aro aware of this information?"

"Indeed, Demetri informed him right away that he was unable to obtain a lead. Aro was confused, obviously."

"Mm." I noted, and Jane continued.

"But now things are in our hands."

Ah, that was odd. Usually, we followed out Aro's orders. For him to leave it to us? That never happened. Not in the history of Jane and myself being in the guard. Aro was the leader, he practically owned all. His law's where what kept peace in this world; never would I imagine him in giving us the free run of taking things into our own hands. Then again, all we knew was his ways. So, clearly, we'd do what he believed to be best.

"Do you have any theories as to why we're unable to track this being?"

Jane pursed her lips, shifting her still form in the seat. The first movement she gave within the five minutes we had been in this conversation. "It crossed my mind that either their older, know of our tactics of ways on how to deal with things and knows how to avoid us, or perhaps he or she is able to... Hide. Perhaps a gift."

Both seemed reasonable explanations. Whoever the culprit was, they were smart and seemed to know what they were doing. "Do you have any idea's on how to handle this problem, brother?"

The rush I felt hearing that word fall from her lips was unbelievable. If I hadn't believed I was accepted back into her books, then I was sure now. Things were as they were, and I'd make sure to keep them that way. Starting with this task. Whomever was causing such a stir for our coven would be dealt with.

"I believe we should take Demetri out once more, see if he's able to pick things up this time. If so, we take precautions with approaching this person. Clearly, they are aware of what they're doing and may be a danger." Jane scoffed on cue, like I knew she would. "Deal with it in the way we always do, and return home."

"And if he is unable to find a lead..." Jane queried.

"Then we take our time.." I paused, seeing the small crease between Jane's eyebrows grow. "We follow any leads we can get. If they are leaving bodies, and human's are going missing... Then we follow _that _trail, which will take us right to the culprit.." I nodded with a pause again.

"Hopefully." Jane and I spoke in sync, a small smile appearing on both our lips. I leant forward, pressing my hand onto her knee and gazing into her eyes.

"Don't fret, sister. We'll find this little problem." Giving a gentle squeeze, Jane's hand rested on top of mine while her smile grew even more.

"I'm glad you're back brother," her head tilted to the side in the smallest of movements. "I knew you'd see sense one day."

"All I needed was time, dear sister."

She twitched a smirk, twisting her face into seeming innocent yet amused. I let my hand fall while rising from the sofa. Her crimson eyes never failed to follow me to the door; where I pulled it open and took a step to leave. Her voice, however stopped me.

"Alec.." I peered over my shoulder to set my gaze into her, and arch my eyebrow. "Nevermind... Continue with your day." Jane seemed to pick her words, holding back for some odd reason. I deliberated asking what was bothering her, but if she was anything like the Jane I had known (which I believed she was. She never changed, there was no hope in that.) there was no point. Once Jane's mind was made, that was it. Set in stone. I gave a smile, and set on out; leaving my cloak behind for I presumed I'd be back eventually. Closing the door behind me, I let my eyes travel across the corridor in deliberation of which way I should begin my search for Demetri and Felix. The sooner we left to deal with this threat, the better. Besides, I believed Jane wanted to make Aro proud, so the sooner it happened... The better mood she would be in with me. Perhaps then I'd be able to truly prove myself to her. I'd done well, I believed. So far, I'd not thought of _her. _And I felt no allure to. Not with these things happening. Eventually, I'd be back into my usual routine in no time.

—xXx—

For once, the two moron's weren't together. Demetri was reading, which was a surprise and a half, in the library, and Felix was trying to pursue a relationship between Heidi and Demetri yet again. Well, as amusing as it was to see Felix try to play matchmaker, I had to break the little thing up. His presence was needed for a much more intellectual event. Besides, it was more than common knowledge there was a fling going on between the fisherwoman and the tracker anyhow. Their little 'meetups' during the night weren't what you'd class as 'quiet.' It was only a matter of time before it became official. Not that I minded in the slightest. Once it did become clear they were together, it would stop Demetri in his futile attempts in seducing my sister. It was hilarious to see him struggle with a response at her quick wit and threats, it irritated me to the point where I'd happily tear the older looking immortal apart. She was my sister, and to believe her to be doing such things with... Well, with Demetri... You could see my dilemma. There were no two other vampire's in this coven that I had to tolerate more. As respectable as Demetri could be at times... He still got on my nerves. Call me a hypocrite, for I had bedded something Jane despised more than anything. Well, half of what she despised more than anything. She didn't have to live with that thing. Whereas I? I had to see Demetri every moment of my existence. Jane was able to put what I did to the back of her mind, as if it never happened (much like I was trying to do myself) but I'd be reminded every time we went on a mission; and I'd witness those two together. Within touching distance. Just the mere thought of it was making me wish to throw up, if it were possible.

Felix followed me, in silence for once, though I could tell it was grating on him to wish to know what Jane and I had spoken about on our walk down the corridor. Demetri tagged along once we had found him, and Jane... Well, she was standing waiting at the throne room. She flashed me a smile as we slid our way around the corner towards her; her eyes defining all that I had missed. Mischief, pride and devilism. Home...

"You work quick, brother." Jane complemented, holding my cloak out in her hand for me to take. I did, but decided against putting it on. The simple black trousers, black shirt and purple velvet waist coat was enough for now. I'd cover myself once we were on our task. Demetri pulled the door open, his eyes sleeking over Jane as she passed on in. I didn't falter in giving him a glare. _Let it slide... Let it slide... _

Aro, Marcus and Caius were resting on the small table to the right to their thrones, skimming through books and deliberating. What over, I was unaware. "Master." Jane greeted, while I slid in beside her and pushed my lips. Finally adjusting back into my life with the Volturi. Being accepted back as a respected elder of the guard. With Jane once again on my side, I didn't believe there would be any more trouble with being a laughing stalk of this place. As fearful as the coven was of my anger, they were twice as much for Jane. Us together... Unstoppable. I hoped.

"Jane... Alec," Aro mused, not daring to glance up from the book he was reading. All I could take out was the words 'volume 11.0.' He had probably read through each and every volume. "What brings you to disturb our peace?"

"Forgive me, but myself, my brother, Demetri and Felix will be absent for a while. We've decided to retrace the problems in Verona."

Aro glanced up in that mere moment, Caius also. Marcus... Well, he was being Marcus. Bemused, bored and tired looking, almost. I ran my tongue across my lips idly while Aro placed a bookmark onto his page and turned to face us. "Continue.."

"A mere hour ago I informed my brother of this problem, and the best way it to take two ways. Allow Demetri to try and find a track yet again, if that fails then to follow the trail of events occurring."

Aro pursed his lips with Jane's words, his head tilting to the side in the slightest movements.

"And who's idea was this?"

"My brothers."

Aro''s eyes flicked to me, giving me the one over. I could see the disappointment in his eyes still; though it wasn't as large as it had been. Perhaps with him knowing Jane was putting it behind her, he could also. I'd prove myself to this coven yet again. Wasn't I doing so now already? By staying loyal to my coven, despite my hear belonging somewhere else? Granted, the empty place as to where my pendant had been proved to be some kind of questioning of my loyalty, but I understood that. But there had been other motives as to why I wanted Renesmee to have my pendant. If she were to ever come to any trouble with an immortal again, them seeing that pendant, specifically designed for the twins, for Jane and I shared the same design, they'd instantly regret causing trouble for her and back down. With Renesmee owning that pendant... She was safe. "You believe going over things would be wise?" He questioned me, and I cleared my throat quickly.

"Indeed, master. The culprit is shown to be somewhat smart. Jane had some interesting theories as to what they may be. Either possessing a gift that can somehow make them invisible to tracking." - Demetri gave a mere scoff, clearly still irritated he hadn't been able to pick up a scent. - "Or they know how we work, thus they must have been watching the Volturi for quite some time."

Aro ran his thumb across his lip in deliberation, while I took my usual 'soldier' stance. That never failed to make me wish to smile...

"They know how we work..." Aro repeated, his eyebrow kinking. "Do you believe it may be a coven we know?"

"Perhaps, master. It's very clear that the Romanian's are still sour to your battle so long ago, it is possible that they are merely testing our authority."

He didn't seem to like that way of thinking, but the thought of dealing with the two lone survivors of the Romanian coven appealed to him. However, I believed the thought crossed his mind that perhaps Stefan and Vladimir were no longer the two 'lone' vampire's anymore. It was highly likely that they were in the process of building their coven again, to try overtake the Volturi's ranks.

"Very well. I shall give you a mere week. Then, you return. If you find the culprit, bring them to me. If it's a gift, it may come to our benefit as a coven. If not, the crime as to what their committing should result in death. Proven to be a problem in coming here... Kill them instantly. If it indeed is the Romanian coven... Kill them. One week, do you understand?"

"Yes, master." I bowed, Jane sliding her hand into mine as I did.

"Perfect." Aro's attention shifted to Jane, his milky red eyes causing her to take a firm hold on my hand. Something was bothering her, no doubt. "I trust you told him?" Aro then queried, causing my eyebrows to crease. Told me? About this mission? Well... Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here explaining things, would I? Something told me that, that wasn't what Aro had meant. Something else entirely. Curiosity flared within me, and my eyes twisted to rest on my sister also. She was emotionless, just staring at her elder with respect and... Well, there seemed to be somewhat of a plea in her gaze. Pleading... For what?

"I haven't.." She mused, sounding ashamed. Ah, so it was something different. I turned my gaze back to Aro, who was grinning along with Caius. Though, the white haired leader was grinning more like the Cheshire cat than anything. Something wasn't right. Just the evil glint in his eyes... It knew it wasn't good, whatever it was.

"Pity," Aro mused, moving his eyes to met. He could probably sense I was interested in this. That I was practically pleading with my own eyes to know what he had to tell me. What Jane had failed in letting me know. Good or bad (which I believed it to be bad due to Caius's eyes gleaming) I wanted to know. "What is the month, Alec?"

I frowned in confusion, trying to come to terms with his question. "Master?"

"The month boy... Do you know?"

I shook my head. His smile only grew more, his leg crossing and his hands coming to cup in front of his face. "It's September 3rd, young one."

I was beyond confused by now...

"One week precisely, it will be September 10th." I didn't like where he was going with this. Not one bit. The date rung a bell, but I was unsure as to what. And then he said it. Causing my insides to twist, and my eyes to bulge probably.

"Renesmee's eighteenth birthday."

Oh dear lord. The girl was eighteen. It had only been a mere two years since I had last set eyes on her. Was he doing this to torture me? To test if I might have some compulsion to go visit the girl. I hadn't done so on her seventeenth. Not so much as a email, or a letter. I couldn't let myself do that. For I wanted her to get over me, much like I wanted myself to get over her also. I hadn't even looked at my email. Natalia had informed me when I returned I had a new email, and I knew instantly who it was from. It was still within my inbox, unopened. Along with more, I presumed.

I didn't know how to answer, so I merely nodded sharply as if I didn't care. Jane was too busy staring off into the front, but her grip in my hand was tight and unnerving.

"As I recall in your memory, you promised her to speak to me for an eighteenth birthday ball. A Venice masquerade ball."

_**"Not bad for a first timer, eh?" Renesmee boasted.**_

_**"Not bad at all," I repeated. "Perhaps, I can speak to Aro when I return to Italy and ask for a Masquerade ball to happen for a later birthday of yours. Then, you and I can dance to that."**_

_**"With other people? At the exact same time?" She blinked. **_

_**I nodded. "I don't see why not. I'm sure Aro would be thrilled."**_

_**"I'm sure my dad would be too," Renesmee stated sarcastically.**_

_**I smirked. "Your father wouldn't dream of turning down an invitation from the Volturi... That would be suicide,"**_

_**She rolled her eyes. "Alright then. It's on. My eighteenth. Promise?."**_

_**"Promise."**_

The vivid memory of being in her arms again, just in my touch invaded my mind. How I had promised her that, and meant it. Hell, I'd have promised her the sun and the moon, all because of how she made me feel. On the inside, as well as on the out. Setting my skin on fire, and my heart seem as though it was beating again. I'd have said anything, done anything to keep that girl happy. But promising her that... It was stupid. It was idiotic, for it was putting her life at risk. Being in the same room as the worlds most feared coven? As Aro, and the other leaders? Caius, who wanted her dead from the beginning? And worst of all... In Jane's eyesight. All hell would break loose, and I swore in that moment if I could sweat... I would be.

"You are a man of your word, are you not Alec?"

I really didn't like where this was going. I couldn't find words, nor could I find any sense of myself. I knew where this was going, and I wanted to object. I wanted to tell him all the wrong that could come of this, and yet I could barely move. Jane's grip tightened on my hand, but I didn't react. I was too starstruck, to frozen in time to consider moving, speaking or even think!

"Your week away will give me time in planning such a grand event." Aro paused, his left hand shifting out; Marcus idly picked a piece of paper up and rested it into his palm. There, Aro waved it out for me to take. But I was too frozen, still. "When you return, the ball shall be held. Perfect for you and the Cullen girls reunion, don't you think my boy?"

No. I didn't think! Was he insane?! How dangerous this could be! And personally, I knew the Cullen's would object to such a thing. But, when it came down to Aro's orders, no one refused. Not even the Cullen's had that power of self will. If Aro wished their presence, they'd come. No matter what. And that is what I feared. He pressed the paper out more, his eyes glaring at me to take it. As emotionally as ever, I took it.

"Read it, my boy. Take in the fine words of Natalia. The best receptionist we've had as of yet." He smirked, resting his hand onto the armrest. My eyes scanned him warily, before falling to the paper. Taking in it's olden set design. The paper was pressed, little designs in it's making. Pearl white, with golden edges - much like the diary I had given to her. I wondered if she still had it...

The words, carved in cursive, olden fashion stood out in bold. Catching all attention.

**The Volturi invites you to celebrate the 18th birthday of **

**RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN.**

**The event shall be held on the 10th of September of this year at Volterra castle. All participants receiving this invitation are obligated to come, as of orders from Aro. Failure to do so shall be punished. The celebration will consist of dancing the ITALIAN VIENNESE WALTZ, and are expected to show light of the theme. Dress as you would have all those years ago. The Volturi welcome you to their home, their city, and their culture. **

**This invitation is intended for vampires, as a side note. There will be human's at this event; as requested from your leader. Close friends of Renesmee, whom do not know of our kind. You're expected to feed well before arriving, and be on your best behaviour. Contact lenses would be preferred, however it is entirely your choice. We all remember just how strange the Venice masquerade balls could get. Mask's will be available at the event, but it is pressed you bring your own outfits. The full weekend will consist to celebrating the life of this remarkable girl; so all attending will be staying within the Volturi castle; under close protection and constant observation from the Volturi's guard. **

**We look forward to seeing you on the date. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**THE VOLTURI.**

He could not serious. Each word that I read continued to twist, and stab, and yank at my insides. Not only would it be the Cullen's present, but the whole of the vampire world? Had Aro lost his mind? Seeing the invitation for myself, I believed anything was possible. It was well written, giving out severe order as to what was to happen. No choice at all. Whoever received this letter would have to attend, with no questions asked. My eyes moved back upward to my master, whom was grinning with malicious intent.

"Is this the first copy, master?"

"Oh heavens no. This is merely the copy I am sending to the Cullen's. On the back, a personalized note on how forward we all are to reunite you and your _Juliet _once again."

My jaw clenched unintentionally, mentally kicking myself for allowing this man into my head to see all that Renesmee and I had lived through. It wasn't _that_ he should have been paying attention to. I was my choice in allowing them to live, for there was no threat. Granted, he had kept to his word and not bothered the Cullen's since; but this was without a doubt a way of meddling. He wanted something, and I could see it within his eyes. What I could also see, was he knew exactly I knew he was up to something. He spared no time in answering my unspoken thoughts, however.

"As you expect, your shenanigans with the young hybrid was disappointing to us, Alec. We expected better of you, hence why you were put up for that task. Your actions were what would have expected from Demetri." Aro's eyes moved to behind me, probably to the male he was speaking about. The small riffle in the air was Demetri bowing his head, no doubt. "But within time, we have seen light in your little union with the girl."

"Light, master?" I questioned, before I could even stop myself. Aro's lips curved even more, as did Caius's.

"I have wanted Edward and Alice in this coven for quite some time."

Well, that was an understatement. He had wanted them on from the moment he learnt of their gifts. The ability to read others minds, see what they were wishing to do. It would cease to make Jane's way of interrogating any problems happen, for all they would need to do is show some worry that they'd be caught.. And well, that would be it. And with Alice? Our coven would be protected by any problems what _would come _to happen. All in all, the reasons as to why Aro wanted these two were understandable. With those two on in our coven, we would literally be unstoppable. We had done well with Jane and I inflicting fear into the citizen's of the vampire words souls, but also adding protective barriers?

"With your union to this girl, she practically begged to join you here... With us."

Oh no. Oh god no. _Over. My. Dead. Body._ My eyes probably gave away my thoughts, for Aro chuckled, raising from the chair and placing a hand onto my shoulder. His silk like black hair falling like a waterfall effortless around his shoulders. "No need to worry, my boy. I don't wish to force this life on them. Merely give them all the option. They wish to keep the child happy, and if her only way of being happy is with you... Then they'd be obligated in letting her be here with her _one true love_." The last few words, he let them roll from his tongue as if he were mocking me. I believed he was, without a doubt.

"With all do respect, Aro.. They wouldn't allow her to be here with us without them." I stated, and his eyes sparked.

"_**Exactly." **_

Dear lord...

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello strangers... Remember me? I hope so, because _THEY'RE BACK._

That's right. After a long, long, long, long time debating... I've finally decided it's time to get this sequel up and running again. We all need our daily dose of Reneslec, huh? Instead of giving this a 'new story' thing, I've decided to merely keep the two stories together. That way, it'll be easy to keep track of reviews, and if you can't remember something; instead of going back to Destiny's fic and finding it, all you need to do is go back a few chapters. I know, when did I get so smart? ;3

How have you guys been, anyway? I hope all is well. Thanks to the **many** people to PM'd me to ask if this sequel was going to happen. And like I promised... Here it is.

But a shoutout to** OCDTwiNerd666**. Without their little message, I don't think I would have stayed up half the night to get this finished. Though all of your encouragement has been taken under consideration (severly). I thank you all, and I guess here comes that time again where I believe I'm nagging. Review? ;D

Lemme know what you think/if I should continue, and I hope you enjoy this second instalment of the Destiny saga. Got a ring to it, eh? ;D

OH. And you guessed right. The magority of this will be written in _**Alec's **_point of view. Which means a lot of Jane goodness, along with what he thinks of his little _Juliet. _Seeing as he promised for the 18th, it's only natural he keeps to it. He is, after all, a man of his word (even though he was going to break it.)

Sinister thoughts on Aro, anyone?

Oh, and what did we all think of Breaking Dawn part two? Anyone else cry like a bitch when Alec died in the vision? No? Just me? Oh well then... XD

Don't forget to review.

**-C.H**


	29. Chapter II: The wall

Chapter Two: The wall.

* * *

Aro dismissed us after I had gaped at the invitation some more. It was to be disbanded as soon as I left, giving them more than enough time to arrive, get comfortable and wait for my return. It made me feel sick. A good sick, a bad sick... I wasn't sure. My insides fluttered with the possibility of seeing her again, having her near me like I once had, and yet having her in the same room as Jane? I had only just managed to gain her trust back again. Two years of silence felt like a millennium to me. I don't think I'd be able to endure that sort of silence again. Having Jane there, but unwilling to even look at me? And then there was Aro's dark, sinister plan. Did he honestly believe it would work? Edward would be able to see it within an instant. Hell, Alice had probably seen him make up his mind in inviting them here, so they had already done a runner. But then again, no one dared go against the Volturi's wishes. They could be on there way here _right_ now.

My insides twisted once again while I walked hastily with Jane as my side. I had let her hand fall, and now I was the one that was pissed. Aro had asked her if she had told me. That must have meant she _knew_ he was planning this. There was no other way around it.

"Alec," Jane broke the silence, causing my jaw to clench even tighter than it already was. No matter how wild my insides were going with possibly being in _her_ presence again, the rage that filled my veins was heating up. Reaching boiling point. Aimed at everything, everyone. All who knew, and had kept me in the dark.

"You knew?" I said through clenched teeth, keeping my eyes ahead of me while storming ahead. Directly past Natalia as she greeted the four of us walking. Demetri and Felix were keeping their distance, no doubt. I had no problem in believing that they were holding back the retorts they wanted to let rip. It wasn't a safe move, as of yet. And it probably never would be.

"Brother, calm do-"

"How long have you known Aro had this planned, Jane?" I snapped, finally turning my eyes towards her. Jane flinched for a small second, the first time I had ever seen do that with me. Did I care? No.

"A while."

"How long is a while? Weeks? Month's? Years?"

"A week." Jane stated, blandly. "He came to me with the idea, and at first I was repulsed. You practically isolated yourself after leaving her, Alec. Of course I was repulsed by the thought. In my eyes, there was a chance that you would once again avoid us."

"I avoided you because it is what you wished. I knew I wasn't wanted, nor needed to speak. You cast me out."

"And I apologize for such things. But none of that matters now. You have stated yourself it was a moment of weakness."

I stopped in my stride and gazed down at her; eyes like poison in hers. She glared back towards me with the same darkness that I figured she was reflecting from my own eyes.

"A moment of weakness that_ may_ happen again." I supposed that was my way of admitting that I had feelings for Renesmee. Hell, I had admitted in front of them all. My sister, Demetri, Felix and the Cullen's that I** loved** her. Why would she even think I was lyin- ah. Now it made sense. I had truly pulled the wool over my sisters eyes. She merely thought I was lying in order to spare the half breed any hurt. Because I was the 'nice' twin compared to her sadistic ways. Well, she was a fool. I didn't care if I hurt anyone. Broke anyone's heart. I had said those words to Renesmee because I had meant them. I _wanted_ to be with her always. And I_ planned_ on finding a way. Just not yet. My time with the Volturi was not up, nor was I ready to part ways with Jane.

Jane blinked, and that was the only sign of life she gave at all. Her lips parted, and her light breath touched my face.

"I won't allow it to happen, brother. Aro has his plans. But they in no way instruct you to share a bed with that_ thing_ again."

"Her name is Renesmee," I snapped back, pulling the cloak over my shoulder and pulling the hood up. "And whom I share a bed with does not happen to be any of your business."

"You are **my** brother Alec. We vowed it would be you and I until the end of time, and I am not losing you to her."

"What if you have already lost me, hm?"

"You wouldn't be here if I had."

She had a point. I returned because I didn't wish to leave Jane. But also because I had my place here. I belonged with the Volturi. I shook my head, and began up the corridor again. Jane kept up with me once again. I could feel her eyes on me as we stalked towards the hole in the ground, to which our adventure would begin. "We shall talk about this when we are alone, Jane."

"I wish to talk about it now."

"But I don't!" I finally yelled, eyes like slits in her direction once again. Jane kept a straight face while she glared up at me. I knew that look. The look I had seen her use many a time when she had been angered, and she wouldn't hold back the pain. But I was the only one who had never been simulated to that sort of pain, not once in my life. And it seemed that day hadn't come yet, also. "Very well. When we get to Bologna. Felix and Demetri shall scout ahead, while you and I talk."

"Perfect. Until then, we keep quiet."

"Deal."

I bared my teeth for a single moment before disappearing up into the streets. From below, I heard Demetri and Felix muttering. Morons.

"First time I've seen him stand up to her," Felix commented.

"I have a feeling it shan't be the last." Demetri concluded.

"I'll second that..." Felix finally finished. I figured with the silence that followed, Jane had sent them a warning glare. For nothing else came after that; only the dark shadows following me off into the night of Volterra and over the city walls. This would be a long, irritatingly boring mission. With the knowledge that she'd be there when I returned, I would want this mission to be over _soon_. The sooner, the better.

—xXx—

Within a mere hour, in the early hours of the morning, we arrived in Bologna. Within the large city, and ancient streets all deserted, Felix and Demetri set on. They were going to do a quick scout of the full city, then set on and search Ferrara. That is where we were to meet them, reside for the day (perhaps) and continue our journey through to Legnago, then then on to Verona. All and all, a three hour journey in total; but we were being thorough. The moment that Demetri and Felix departed, Jane took it upon herself to try and explain why she had said the things she had. I understood. Of course I did. Jane and I had been a team, for god knows how long. For as long as I can remember, it had just been she and I. No matter what, I was always there for my sister. The fear that I would eventually leave her wasn't something I could dismiss. Of course I was somewhat sympathetic towards her explanations. But they couldn't push the feelings I had for the half-breed at all. No matter how hard, I'd always care for Renesmee. And Jane knew that, and that is what I believed she feared. All I could do, was promise her that I wasn't going anywhere; that I was with her until the end of time. Just to set her paranoia at ease. A paranoid Jane wasn't something that was needed, considering she was dangerous enough with a temper. I had to put any anxieties, worries or anything potentially dangerous out of the way. Jane was a trip wire. Anything could set her off, and that was what _I_ was worried about.

Eventually, I managed to subside any of Jane's fears. Practically promising her that nothing would happen between Renesmee and I. Despite the fact I was mentally kicking myself, for I wanted something to happen. Hell, I had been celibate from the moment I had left her. Not once had I looked at another female the same. Not that I did before her, that is. But, I had my moments where I'd have a small fling here or there. But since Renesmee? Nothing. Not a single glance. Could you blame me? No one would ever be able to compare to her bronze ringlets, or wide set eyes that warmed my very core. Or that bubbly nature that managed to break through my interior wall of defense. Somehow, and it still baffled me to this day, how she managed to cause me to care. Cause me to feel, when I had gone so long being... What was it she referred to me as again? Emotionless, I think. Or rather, Casper in her words. Whomever that was, I doubt I'd ever know. But I believed it was somewhat of a ghost, if the stories are true.

With the threat of dawn arriving, Jane never faltered in leaving my side. Even after our little misunderstanding. Though, that may be because I had promised her I wasn't going anywhere, nor would I consist of inducing relations with the Cullen girl again. But a part of me believed that Jane was now dependent on me yet again. Like she had been in our human years, where I was the big brother. Where I stood up for her, and had her respect. Due to her gift, and the fear she had been receiving throughout the years, I hadn't been the Alec I had once been. I had merely been there, more or less the sidekick. Used only when she was either bored, or could not be bothered dealing with things herself. Moral support with the fact her brother was at her side. Yes, Jane cared about me. Now I knew that for sure, even while I had practically been an outcast of the Volturi. She had still cared; but now I was the bigger brother yet again. Standing up the Jane... I hadn't done that in... Well, ever. I showed her what I was capable of, and I was not scared to lose my temper, even with my sister.

Over the years, I think I had only ever lost my temper... Once. When Jane was not there, and she had been sent on a mission to dispose of immortal children without me. I had practically gone insane with worry. Again, no one could blame me! Immortal children were dangerous. Unpredictable, and unnerving. To know she was dealing with a group of them_ on her own_ all because I had been busy sorting some little task in the city walls where a newly formed coven didn't know of our laws, or the fact we didn't feed within our city walls. I had gone **mad**. No, mad wasn't the best way to explain it. I, in that time, was more dangerous than that of the immortal children. I had practically left the moment I found out and set on to find her. When I did, I learnt that she was safe, and dealing with the creators of the immortal children first. Leaving the kids to last. Again, I thought of her as insane. Leaving the most dangerous thing until last! It was a rookie's mistake! I slaughtered that village. Vampire, vampire child, human's...

Everything. I burnt it to the ground, all because Jane could have gotten herself killed. What was her gift, despite how powerful it was, against seven immortal children? She could only inflict pain to one person at a time. While she dealt with one... The others could be going insane with fear. They were feral. I dealt with it, and when I saw she was fine; the anger disappeared. When we returned to Volterra, Aro had been surprised; but took pride in my actions. Jane was pissed, for it had been her mission to make Aro proud. Of course she would want to make him proud. She was his little pet, after all. Never the less, the mission, what I had done, didn't phase me in the slightest. The moment Jane's life became in danger; I flipped. I slaughtered, and I'd do it again. But now, proving that I was willing to snap at her also, it probably showed Jane how much I had grown over the course of two years. I was no longer living in her shadow. I was no longer living in anyone's shadow. I was Alec of the Volturi, and I was pissed. Pissed for so many reasons.

I understood why Jane was worried, like I stated. I understood why she didn't want to tell me Renesmee was coming. I understood why she didn't wish for me to continue any hope of a relationship with Renesmee or her fear of me leaving. But what I didn't understand... Was why the hell Aro was doing this. We had promised to let them be, I had promised to let them be. To let her be; with small hope that we'd be together again. It didn't mean I was going to go through with it. My loyalties lay with the Volturi, always. They lay with my sister. It didn't matter how deep my love for Renesmee ran; I owed my life to the Volturi. To Aro. He had saved Jane, when I couldn't and I'd forever be grateful. That was given without saying. No matter what, I owed my life to the Volturi. And my afterlife for saving Jane. That run deeper than any love I had, I presumed. No matter how hard my heart was aching to scream that wasn't true. Deep down, I wanted to scream I belonged **with** her. With my little _Reny._

"Are you aware as to why Aro has such things planned?" I asked coldly and out of the blue.

Jane's eyes peaked up to mine for a moment, but returned once again. "His lust for power never fails to shine through Alec. I'd have presumed you'd know that by now."

"Yes, but the whole Cullen family?" I replied, my eyebrow arching.

Jane cleared her throat, and I twigged on. She knew something. Something she wasn't telling me, much like in her dorm. Where she had tried to tell me about Renesmee arriving. Well, she wasn't going to keep this to herself now. It seemed while I had been AWOL; a lot of events and plans had occurred. Things that basically involved me, and my devotions for Renesmee. I wasn't too thrilled, but no one went against Aro.

"You're hiding something."

"Alec, it's best not to bring this up."

"Jane.."

"Alec, I'm serious. I shall tell you, in due time. Now, it's too vulnerable, it could mess everything up and Aro will not be ple-"

"There's a hit."

Jane's words were cut off by Demetri, jumping down from one of the roof's above. His crimson eyes piercing onto Jane and then to me. Clearly, he was proud he had found something. Perhaps he was doubting his gift for a while, and now there was a hit... He was finally back up and running; determined not to let it slide.

"Where?"

"A trail, leading all the way to Verona." Demetri concluded. "However, it's stronger here. Or it was. I was able to catch it for a mere second, but that was all I needed. I believe it's residing in Verona. Hiding."

My lips twitched in the slightest. A week away Aro had given us, and yet we had a hit on the first night? We'd be home in no time. "Well, lets not waste anymore valid time." Jane spoke, surprisingly close to my own thoughts and sliding her hand into mine. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze, and vanished. Following Demetri as he raced after the invisible trail. Felix soon joined on, which I figured Demetri had left him where he had found the trail at first. It made sense, Demetri may be a moron like Felix, but he knew how to do his job. A simple thing like tracking was easy to him, and I could tell the moment he presumed he couldn't track someone... It worried him. As it did all of us, but we had caught a break; and hopefully it would take us right to the culprit. Whomever it may be. It was only a matter of time.

—xXx—

Verona was lively. Bikes, cars, people; all roaming around in the prime of the afternoon. The worst of it all, the sun was at its peak. Bright, warm and causing every little movement made cause our skin to burst into rays. It was evident none of us liked this, but not a word was said. Why would there need to be? We had all grown used to it over time. Learnt how to merely ignore our skins inhumane qualities. It was now just an unspoken hatred, the sort we had for others of our kind. Though, we were adamant that the others knew we disliked them, and merely held a tolerance for their existence. Human's, however...

Demetri came to a sudden halt, his eyes narrowing. we were lurked within a shaded alley. Two narrow brick walls either side of us, and one up ahead. A dead end. Honestly, I had merely expected Demetri to lead us _over_ it, but he had come to a stop and was now glaring at this wall. As if it wasn't meant to be there. That was impossible, wasn't it? As quickly as human's could work with building homes and walls and whatnot, I don't think they'd be fast enough to make an immortal confused.

"The trail ends here." Demetri mused, his voice hard and clipped.

"What?" Jane snapped, pushing forward and gripping onto his arm to look at her. He did, but looked away to the wall yet again.

"It leads right here, and then... Vanishes."

"That's impossible. You have to be lying," she hissed while Demetri moved towards the wall. I watched carefully as he ran his hand across the brittle bricks, examining them no doubt.

"It must be a gift," Demetri mused. "An ability to hide themselves from ever being tracked. Even by me.."

"It has to be the Romanian's." Jane then decided, her tone harsh and irritated. I could sense the cracks of aggression in there, eating away at her melodic voice. Carefully, I stepped forward and placed a hand onto her shoulder. Her gaze snapped up to me instantly, giving me a chance to see right into her irises. How confused, annoyed and pissed she was at this. I couldn't blame her. I myself was a little taken back by this. "They must be toying with us, Alec. It's the only valid explanation."

All the while, Felix had joined Demetri in examining the wall; but honestly... It was clear Demetri was trying to find any hidden trail he could pick up on and follow. The determination was clear on his face, as clear as the sun in the sky. He crouched to the floor, running his hand across the graveled floor and brought it to his nose; inhaling deeply. When he flicked any gravel he had picked up on his fingertips away, and let his hand lean against his knee and dangle, I knew it was no use. There was nothing. My eyes averted back onto Jane, whom was still looking at me. She too was trying to see sense. See if I had any sense as to what was happening. Oh, I wished I did.

"If it is, and they have obtained someone with a gift to hide their trail, then we wait." I then concluded. "We stay here until they slip up."

Jane's eyes danced with the possibilities, though she of course asked the question I was expecting. "And what if they don't?"

"Every great trouble maker slips up once or twice, Jane." I reminded, the left side of my lip twitching. She returned the malicious grin, her memory obviously going back to what I was referring to.

"We can take a walk down memory lane later, my sister. For now, we should rest."

"And wait." Jane nodded, returning her eyes to a baffled Felix, and irritated Demetri. So much for this task going to be over soon, hm? Now, we were playing a waiting game. Jane took my hand, and began to pull me from the alley; Demetri and Felix following behind quietly. From above, however; I couldn't help shake the feeling of being watched. If it were the Romanian's... There was no doubt they were watching. But from this close, from what I felt, how was it possible? I shook the feeling, and continued with my sister. We'd need to find a place to reside for now. The while spooky 'someone is watching' feeling was probably just me being idiotic and anxious.

—xXx—

The rooftop above gave some severe ground between the groups. Crimson eyes lay on that of the dark hooded figures, watching their every move. How the small female seemed to lose patience with the smallest of things. Why was she so angry? He was just doing as he was told. Lead them to Verona, that was where she wanted them. Where she wanted them all. Granted, the taller ones weren't wanted. But the smaller ones. The twins, boy and a girl. Mary had said their names once. Lilly said the boy was hers, and that he would forever be hers. And the girl was wanted too. She was special; lovable even. Lilly was right. The girl below, gleaming at the boy who looked like her, Alec was his name from what he could remember, was beautiful. Perfectly sculptured face, bright eyes and full lips. An angel. But he couldn't let that get in the way of things. Lilly had said she was dangerous, and would happily kill anyone who dared get on her nerves. That's why he was sent to lure them here. Because he could hide. He could make them follow, and then vanish from under their noses as if he was never there. Scott liked being invisible. Before, when he was human, he hated it. Now... It was amazing. Mary liked it too, but Delilah... It annoyed her. Everything annoyed Delilah. She wasn't happy like he and Mary were. Scott and Mary loved this life. Being young forever, being able to live life to the fullest with no threat of being ill. He had been ill before he turned. Now he could run and never lose his breath to the point where he could die. Hell, he would never lose his breath ever again. Lilly promised that!

Mary still missed her parents. Even Scott did. Delilah didn't speak about what she missed, or what she had been like before she turned. She just stayed quiet, and did as she was told. Like they all did, but somehow grew out of being mute and scared. Lilly didn't want them scared of her. She wanted them to love her, like her family had. They were her family now. Whatever happened to her family before had hurt her, and because they looked like them... Lilly needed them to be around her. And they would, forever. He was her big brother, and Delilah and Mary were her sisters. Delilah older, and Mary younger. It was how she wanted it, and it was how it was.

Scott stared down at the vanishing cloaks, and ducked down just on time. The boy had looked up, frowning. He had almost been seen. Crap. Well, at least he had managed to hide. He counted to seven, and once he looked again; they weren't there. The main thing was, they were in Verona. And they were going to wait. They had fallen for the trap, and Lilly was going to be so happy. They would all be together. Scott, Delilah, Lilly, Mary and Alec and Jane. Lilly said it would be like old times...

There wasn't much time to continue to watch the parting cloaked figures for she wanted him back soon. His job was done, that was the orders. As soon as it was done, he was to return. Their home was under threat without Scott there. Anyone would be able to find him. With Scott around, it was like a cloak of invisibility. Heh. Harry Potter reference. Scott would openly admit he had been a bit of a Potterhead. Anyone with a brain would adore that franchise.

Crossing many rooftops, one after the other, leaving to the outskirts of Verona; lost in the surrounding forests he was met with the stench of smoke, and a small little cabin they had built from scratch. It wasn't like those usual cabins that were seen nowadays with electricity or heating. It was an old, basically little home with nothing. Whatever Lilly called it, Scott didn't know. But what he did know, was he liked it. Lilly was helping Delilah thatch a roof, Mary standing close beside nibbling at her nails. All in all, Mary was the baby of this family. And Scott loved her, but not in the way Lilly would like. Mary was pretty, and funny and special. Scott liked her a lot. And the best thing about it was Mary liked him too. Lilly would never approve however. They were meant to be brother and sister. She would probably kill them if she knew of this...

Lilly's eyes turned to rest on Scott, her lips curving instantly. Delilah stopped her thatching, and stared endlessly at her peer returning.

"They're here?" Lilly asked.

Scott nodded, giving a toothy smile. "Both of them, and the other two."

"They can be dealt with. Did you hear the plans?"

"They're going to stay and wait for anything else to follow on."

Lily was happy with that idea. Scott could tell by the sparkle in her eye. "Scott, keep watch tonight. Mary and Delilah are to stay here too. I wish to check up on them."

"Are you going to bring them here now, Lilly?" Mary asked in her sweet voice. So beautiful and light, Scott felt the twist deep in his stomach. Though Mary was fifteen when she had been turned, and she was now practically a seventeen year old; Lilly continued to treat her that as a child. Not that Mary minded. She missed her parents, and with Lilly acting like an older sibling, one she didn't have; it was a sense of stability. Lilly took the girls frail face in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss onto her head.

"Not yet. But they will be soon. And then we can all be one big happy family forever, okay?"

Mary nodded and gave a smile, which Lilly returned and then set her gaze onto Scott. He stood upright, giving a cheeky smile in return. "Help your sister with the roof, Scott?"

Scott heard Delilah scoff, but said nothing. She hardly ever said anything. Ever. He nodded, and watched as their creator, or sister, walk towards the edge of the tree's before vanishing into the darkness. Lilly had plans for this place, and they would come true. In all due time. Scott placed his arm around Mary; watching the area where Lilly had disappeared. She'd come back, and when she did... They would be a step closer to completing her dream. After all, Alec Cecil was hers.

—xXx—

Day two:

no activity.

—xXx—

Day three:

no activity.

—xXx—

Day four:

Small activity. A few bodies were found near the Verona walls, but nothing Demetri could track. Thus resulting in a few deaths caused by him feeding to get rid of his frustration. By this point, we were all frustrated. How was it that the words greatest tracker couldn't pick up on this careless killer? Safe to say, this was the question Jane kept asking over and over.

—xXx—

Jane resulted in hunting. It was all beginning to pass slowly, annoyingly. It was a surprise, actually. Watching Jane decide after hours of silence she was going out to take care of her hunger, even though her eyes were still bright and crimson. Then again, the anger she had when Demetri hadn't picked up the scent the previous day must have ate away at her. Literally. But with Jane departing, and stating I should stay behind with Felix and Demetri, it meant exactly that. I was alone with the two morons who had been watching me curiously ever since I returned from Forks. The first time in two whole years, I was alone with them. Where they had questions, but refused to ask them when I was in the 'bad books' with Jane. Now it seemed she had accepted me back, with her gone...

"So, Alec.."

And there it began. I barely glanced over my shoulder from the perch I had taken on the sofa, my feet resting on the coffee table while my forefinger danced across my bottom lip. Giving the effect I was deep in thought in hope they would let me be. Obviously, my hope had been ignored.. The midday sun was beginning to fall from the sky, providing that day four was now over and done with. The fourth of seven. Three more to go and then I'd see her face again. Demetri was standing beside a fireplace, while Felix was sitting slumped on the windowsill; dragging his fingernail over the wooden frame. To human's, it might seem as nothing. To me? It was like someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard. I wouldn't have noticed it, if they had let me be. If they had allowed me to ignore them, and continue with my train of thought. But alas, they had broken it; and now I was to endure that damn sound, and also their interest for answers. If the lord was real, he'd smite them into a silence.

"You and the Cullen girl.." Felix led, running his finger across one more time.

"Her name is Renesmee." I stated blandly, running my own finger across my lip. Felix shifted his posture, probably figuring with the tone of my voice his little way of distracting himself of the boredom was getting on my nerves. "Right, what was it they called her again? Renesmee's a little bit of a mouthful"

When I didn't answer, his eyes turned to Demetri.

"Dem, do you remember?"

"Nessie, I believe."

I gritted my teeth, clenching the hand that had been toying with my lips. They really knew how to push someone's buttons without even trying. But then again, I had endured this a few times in the past. You're probably wondering why I am so cold towards Demetri and Felix, right? They haven't done anything wrong, as far as anyone else is aware. But, I have the reputation of being uncaring, and rather aloof with practically everything. I don't, or didn't, care nor react with anything. Bad news, good news, nothing. It was just the same old numb, cold, blank and emotionless expression for as long as I can remember. I was hard, stern and never smiled to anyone but Jane. These two buffoons, though I believed it was Felix's idea at first, didn't believe a** boy** (yes, boy. Seeing as I appeared to be young, they disregarded the fact I was older than them) could have no emotion whatsoever. So they would test things. They would try to get an emotion out of me, and they had only ever succeeded once. They had told me about Jane being on that dangerous mission, as a joke. They probably expected me to sneer at them and ignore their attempt. But anything revolving my sister was far from a laughing matter. In my eyes, anyway. My reaction of pure rage, well... It hadn't been what they were expecting, and no events from them had taken place since. But that didn't disregard my dislike towards them. I would work with them, yes. For they were in my coven. But that didn't mean I had to like them.

"Oh yeah! Like the loch Ness monster in '_sunny Scotland._'" Felix chuckled, irony thickly laced in his voice.

"Is there a point to this useless chatter?" I snapped, the nickname already beginning to grate at me. By all means, if they wished to speak of Renesmee, they could. Kindly, otherwise they'd lose their heads. But they could call her nothing but her full name and preferably when I wasn't around. That nickname... It was a disgrace. I doubt I'd live for another thousand years and be over just how insulting it was. How insulted I was for her to request me to call her that. Something as angelic, perfect and unique as her bearing the nickname of a monster? If any of her family had a brain, they'd have killed that mutt the moment it left his lips. Filthy flea ridden do-

"You seem tense, Alec. Have we said something to offend you?" Demetri observed, idly causing me to roll my eyes. How did he not understand that stating the obvious did nothing but make him seem stupid? He was probably going for the whole 'witty' thing, but it didn't look good for him. Not in my eyes, anyhow.

"The subject of Renesmee isn't one I'd like to consist of," I stated blandly, letting my hand fall from my lip and onto the arm rest. It didn't take a mastermind to know that this wasn't the end of this conversation. I mentally sighed, and awaited the comments.

"How intimate did things get with you and Nessie?"

My teeth clenched automatically. "Drop it, Felix."

"Oh, come on. Give us the deet's, Alec. We're like your brothers." Felix countered.

Pft, the day I class them as my 'brothers' would be the day I saw pigs fly.

"By the sounds of things, you wish to forget her?" Demetri then implied, crossing the room to rest opposite me. I continued to concentrate on the small crack in the wall; refusing to play part in this.

"Why would he want to do that? He said he loved her.."

"Yes, but he could have been lying... Got what he wanted from her and then left.."

"Seems like the usual guy move. Wonder how she wa-"

"Enough!" I couldn't take it any longer. Those two brutes talking about what went on between closed doors with Renesmee any myself? I just flipped. Renesmee was a sour topic, considering I had merely thought about only her for the two years apart, and not concealed my thoughts to anyone. I couldn't talk to anyone within the Volturi, due to the fact... Well, I hadn't believed in love when I left them for the mission. And for them to all hear me willingly speak that I 'loved' her was obviously a shocker. But this? I'd have thought better of them. For them to see sense and _not_ bring it up. Clearly, I was giving them too much credit. Morons. Rising from my seat, and glaring at the now two silent immortals gazing at me with curious eyes.

"I fail to realize what**_ Reny_ **and I did has anything to do with either of you. And yes, I am trying to forget her, for no matter how idiotically I had let her under my skin, my loyalty to my sister is far stronger than some infatuation with a girl." I snipped. "And when said sister returns and realizes I am not here, you two will explain that you had brought her up."

Felix's face seemed to fall, considering it was probably world news within the Volturi that Jane despised sharing her brother, and to know he had 'fallen' for someone, wasn't something she would wish to be reminded of. With no second glance, I stormed out of the room like the irritated teenager I had once been. I know, I know. It wasn't really mature, but sometimes... It just came flooding back. I was a sophisticated older man, born into a time that didn't appreciate my talents, and turned at such a young age. But being with Renesmee, the experience showed me exactly what it was like to be a teenager. To be a kid again, a life that I had never been able to live. My childhood was constant of looking out for my sister, trying to prove myself to that failure of a father, and then... Being an immortal. There was no time for living in the moment, and just being a carefree kid. I had to grow up, and grow up fast.

When I was with the angel, she managed to make me forget who I was, what I was. With her, I didn't feel like Alec of the Volturi (even though that is who I was trying to return in being - which I seemed to be failing). But I felt like a human, like I had stated to the little vixen. She made me believe that I didn't have to always be on my guard, because the time with her was just so... free. No danger lurked around the corner, and being normal - or as normal as we could have been- was perfectly fine. And to think, I had went into that mission dreading it. Wishing I could just kill them all and return home. In fact, that had been my overall opinion. That no matter how long I stayed there; I'd have decided for them to die anyway. But saying that... I was more of the 'think-things-through' twin, as to why Aro had sent me in the first place.

Not like that mattered now. Aro was torturing me, without even realizing. Hell, he probably realized it. Seeing Renesmee again... And knowing I could not do anything, for it might push her into making a choice that would ultimately ruin her life, not to mention with the glaring eyes of my sister on us all the time. It would be a living hell. I'd be reliving the burning all over again...

I let out a sigh and rested myself down, a place I had visited a few times in my lifetime. Somehow, I had managed to idly move through the sleeping streets of Verona and wind up at this home. A little courtyard with a bronze statue facing the gates. A woman, frozen in her youth; surrounded by young hopefuls letters. Yes... Juliet's home. And across from me, Juliet's wall.

_"Alright..." From her silence, it was clear she had no idea where to start on how to tell me about herself. After all, I hadn't really given her a place to start. My reply had been I wanted to know 'everything' which I did. Everything about this exquisite girl, I wished to have as knowledge. "I want to travel the world one day. I want to go to Verona and look at Juliet's Wall."_

My eyes closed with her heavenly voice echoing through my ears. Oh, how it had to taunt me. But here of all places, I expected it. Of course I would. The girl who possessed my heart desired to come here; to look at this wall and add a letter herself. Why, I would never understand. These letters were merely ones that wished for the man to realize she had been there all his life, and that she was the one he had truly loved, or young girls venting about a heartbreak, and wishing for things to return as to how they had been. When she had been his. You could understand to an extent as to why these human's did such a thing. To get the pain, the sorrow and the hurt off their chests. Some way of releasing the pressure, but I myself never understood the scenario. Even now, looking at this wall I could see little notes expressing their love for someone. Some in Italian, others in English. Well, actually; there were letter of all sorts of languages. What made it somewhat amazing for the people writing these letters; was there was a group of women that replied back after collecting the letters. Reading through them and then replying back, as if they were Juliet. A fictional character, whom had died.

But why would Renesmee wish to write upon this wall other than expressing her heartbreak of me leaving? I didn't doubt that she loved me. I'd be a full. The tears that had stained her eyes when I was leaving proved her feelings were genuine. Would she write to wish for a life full of love? As stupid as it may sound; she had that. Her family adored her, everyone she met took to her instantly, she had close friends who would do anything to make sure she was alright, and then there was me. Though I could not be with her, she knew I loved her. That I still did, and always would. Not that I could ever speak such things again, due to my promise to my sister. That was a mistake, and a big one at that. Denying my love for Renesmee just to keep my sister happy? But I had grown in a world that everyone else let you down. Everyone you ever loved left, or died. No one ever stayed, and even when they said they loved you... How could you know it was true? The only person I truly knew who cared about me was my sister. She had stayed by my side for all these years, and even accepted my apology for my actions. She had been all I had known, trusted and needed. Until now. Now, I had another in my heart. No, another owned my heart. She had stolen it, and made it care. Black, dead and lifeless and she had caused it to beat again; just by that little smile of hers. What I would do to see that smile sooner than that damn ball where I would be forced to act like I didn't care...

_"Alec?"_

I let out a sigh, my mind playing tricks on me yet again; denying me the peace I needed in a place like this. To gaze across the letters and imagine that one of them belonged to her. That was, until I heard a small beat. Getting louder and faster, and breathing. And that divine scent, lilac and honey; with a hint of strawberries. How her hair had smelt so amazing with that shampoo, especially when I was the one washing it. Wait... How could my mind be portraying that damn scent? As creative as it was, it wasn't capable of making me smell things. My crimson eyes instantly turned to the gates; a shadowy figure standing under the small arch. Slowly, I rose from the seat and continued to stare at this figure; but I knew who it was. The scent had given them again. Had given _her_ away.

She stepped out, her long hair, large eyes and bright smile warming my heart instantly.

_"Reny.."_

Before I could breathe another word, she was there. Whether I had ran to her, or she had ran to me; I had her in my arms again. Her lips crushed to mine, where they belonged. Where they would _always_ belong.

* * *

**A/N:**

IT WAS KILLING ME KEEPING THEM APART.

I couldn't wait until the ball. I don't think any of you could either. ;D They're finally back in one anothers arms... But how long for? ;D

She's in a city where the lean mean _Jane_ machine is, and she won't be happy with Alec returning home with Renesmee's scent on his clothes now, will she? And Lilly? DUN DUN DUNNN. She's got a twisted plan in store. All going to be revealed in the future. You've all probably figured out by now Scott's the reason why Demetri's going insane as to not being able to track. Aro might want this talent on his guard, no? ;3

You're reviews have been fantastic. Yes. I'm back, and I plan on committing to this story like I did with Destiny. I didn't think I had the flow of Alec right, but I've been reassured he's epic. So that settled my worries. I worry about Jane, though. So insecure as to losing her brother. Perhaps... She needs a love interest? ;) It seem's most of you were upset when Alec died too! Wanna know the funny thing? I screamed at the screen. Like full on 'NOOOOOO!' God, I got looked at funny that day. Oh well. ALEC FOREVER. XD

Anyway, shoutout to Amy from New Zeland. I read your review when I woke up one morning and couldn't stop smiling. Honestly, that review made my day. Happy birthday to Trace, when the date comes. I'd totally love to see this tshirt of hers, if she'd post a picture somewhere. Tumblr (which I'm considering making so you guys can follow little creations I make.) or wherever. Big hello to Amy's little Twihard group at school. I was the exact same, fangirling over Edward. Yup, that's right. I was _Team Edward._ Though, when Cameron Bright came into it in new moon, I switched instantly to Team Alec. Cause I'm cool like that.

Anyhoo, you're reviews are greatly appropriated. They keep me going and keep my muse high. Get them in and I'l hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Next week, probably. I'm considering doing the whole weekly update thing again.

What do you guys think about Juliets wall being a little setting? Romantic or a little ironic? Maybe... Renesmee could have a letter up there. ;)

I love you all! Get those review's in!

**-C.H**


	30. Chapter III: The Green Shirt

Chapter Three: Green shirt.

* * *

I now know what she had felt the moment I returned at her prom. The overall surprise. A rush of being complete again hit me in the face, and I didn't care as to what could happen. All I knew was I didn't want her to let me go for I didn't want to let her go. The fail of even letting her breathe showed part, when she eventually had to pry herself from my hungry lips and gasp for oxygen. While this was happening, I was examining her face. Nothing had changed. Apart from the fact she had lost some of those cute little freckles on her face. She was the same height, the same look; despite her hair. It wasn't curled. It was straight, and long and silk like. My hand brushed her face, mimicking hers on mine. The tears brewing in her eyes shimmering in the gentle light. Albeit if it was midday, and this courtyard was full of humans; they'd be cheering at this little scene. Seeing that love could happen, and it would always return. Just like she had returned to me. I pressed my head against hers, stealing yet another gentle kiss. She was actually here; pressed against me and clinging. It was as if she knew my thoughts on never wanting her to let go. I wanted to drown in her love, and I was in that moment. She was my gravity...

"How..." Was all I managed to breath in that moment, my voice too vulnerable. But I didn't care. I was now back in the arms of my dearest. The girl who possessed my heart. And who would forever hold it.

"Aunt Alice... She saw Aro inviting us, and then..." The angel whispered, pausing to catch a breath and let out a small sob of happiness. "She saw you deciding to come here.. Edward-" I couldn't help but smile. She was still doing that, wasn't she? Refusing to call them mother and father. Still so cute... She hadn't changed in the slightest. "told me, and let me come here. I figured that I told you I wanted to visit Juliet's wall, this place would be the place I'd find you... Three days, and here you are..."

Her thumb brushed against my cheek yet again, and I leant into it. I was overwhelmed. Edward had told her? That was surprising, but I supposed I would need to thank him. It must of been hard for him to hear that I had stolen his daughters love. No doubt he would worry I'd only hurt her. But I could never hurt her... Not this angel. I adored her far too much. She was mine.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." I whispered, brushing my lips against hers in that moment. The electrical current that spiraled through my entire body wasn't one I'd be able to describe. Nor my feelings as to what was happening. It was like... A dream. That this wasn't really happening. Oh, if my mind was toying with me like this... I'd personally rip off my own head. How I've longed to be here in this situation again for so long. Practically fantasizing about it for god knows how long, but never has it been this vivid. This... _Real_. Her scent captivated me, drowned me, and consumed me whole; as much as her lips did. His tongue teased at my bottom lip, obviously asking for access to take me whole; but I couldn't go that far. If I dared, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from her. This court yard... Well, it would be thoroughly broken in with the act of love...

I pulled back - though hesitantly, of course - and brushed my hand across her face once more; resting my hand on the crook of her neck. Though words were failing me, there were many things I wished to ask her. How she had been, if her family had shunned her for falling for my charms, if she was still in contact with Ivy, Shannon and Suzannah (it would help if she was, seeing as Aro had stated he was inviting humans. My best guess was those three would definitely be there.) and if she missed me... Stupid question, I know; but I wanted to know. I wanted to hear the words I forever was thinking. God, I missed her. I used to look at lovers with disgust, but now; it was envy. Being in one another's presence, when I couldn't be at my loves side. The glow I saw around them, it was as if they had heaven's light around them. Once upon a time, I didn't believe I'd ever be within that light; not that I wanted to be. And then the angel smiled at me, with no sign of being afraid. Every passing moment without her there was like a millennium. And my want to be by her side never subsided. It only grew as each gentle stroke of the clock went by. Even recently, with Jane sitting by my side, I'd sit and watch the clock tick slowly by; counting down until this ball when I'd at least see her face again. But now... Now I didn't need to wait. For she was here, in my reach. And that glow was now around us both; like the many couples I had seen. No one could ruin this. Not even... Wait... _Jane._ Crap.

I tensed automatically, and it seemed she noticed for her eyebrows narrowed; a silent frown appearing on her flawless face. A questioning look took over her face, eating away at the happiness. "Alec..."

"It's not safe here.."

"Course it is."

"Reny.." The look on her face when I was able to speak that nickname again was one that caused my own heart to seem as if it burst to life again. "The reason I'm here isn't simply to gaze at this wall. I'm here in business."

"I know that, but wherever you are... It's safe. No vampire will try anything with you, or anyone with you."

She had a point. Being around me was rather safe, in some sense. Granted, I was well known and feared in this world; meaning not many vampire's would try something. But I was well hated also. Thus bringing danger wherever I went. "So young minded." I finally decided to comment, pressing a small kiss onto her head and letting my hand fall to hers.

"It's not _any_ vampire you should be worried about." I paused. "It's my sister."

Realization pulled over her face, as if she finally got the point. Well, of course she did. Renesmee might be many things, but an idiot was certainly not one of them. My sister wasn't one to hide the irritation and hate when we had last set eyes on one another in that field, the total disgust in the fact I had kissed her. Not that I cared in the slightest.

"Is she still mad?"

In a way... She'd be livid if she knew Renesmee was here. But I couldn't just leave her, could I? Not with this little game going on between the person we were trying to catch. A better way, or rather the only way to describe it, would be a game of cat and mouse. A very talented mouse, it seemed. "Jane likes to hold grudges." I mused, my eyes catching a small glint from the girls chest. My eyes instantly fell to it, out of habit, and a smile laced the corners of my lips. There, resting happily on her chest was_ my necklace_. Still vibrant and in good condition, showing that she had taken care of it. Well, I had basically told it her was my heart when I left. That thought caused a full smile to brew onto my lips, also gaining a small hatch of breath from the maiden.

"You kept it on?"

"Always. Even when Edward said it would be best to take it off when we moved in with the Denali's to Alabama, which totally sucks by the way," I couldn't help give a small scoff with her wording. She was definitely still in contact with Ivy, I was sure of it. "Since well... They still don't like you for the Irena incident,"

"That's expected," I noted, and she carried on.

"But I refused, and god... Did they have a fit. Kate practically caused a power surge in Alaska.."

"Seem's you and I aren't something that your extended family agree with."

"Do I look like I care?"

A chuckle passed my lips despite me trying to hold it back. Honestly, she didn't. In fact, the was she was in this moment, the way she looked... Was natural. It seemed as though Renesmee had basically let her hair down and threw caution to the wind. She didn't care what people thought of her and the emotionless witch twin. And that... Was dangerous, yet all the more reason for me to adore this little creature.

Lacing my fingers with hers, I gave a gentle tug. "Come with me."

"Where we going?" She asked while I led her out of the court yard.

"Back to the place I'm residing within." I noted there was a somewhat bounce in her step. Clearly, she had taken the context of my request in the whole wrong way. As much as I wanted that myself, I had a job to do. And this time, I couldn't let my desire for this girl get in the way. "Jane should be back _**soon**_, and Felix and Demetri will assist me in getting you back to Volterra while we continue our mission. Hopefully without Jane knowing you were here."

She pulled me to a stop in the middle of the street. "What? No. I came here to be _with you_. I'm not going to that castle without _you there_. Simple."

"Renesmee,"

"Don't Renesmee me. I'm almost eighteen."

God, I'd forgotten how stubborn she could be. "Almost eighteen. Where as I.."

"Am too old to even consider arguing with me. I'm staying with you, and that's final." She cut in, finishing my sentence as if it were what I was going to say.

I glared down at her, while she crossed her arms and gazed at me with a look that stated if I even dared tried cross her again, she'd begin a true argument where our voices would be raised for the human's to hear. As odd as it was, this was such a damn turn on. If seeing her hadn't spurred on my want for her; her being like this certainly did. I could already feel the strain building within my trousers, and the ache in my lower abdomen. Curse her.

"Fine." I snapped, and she let out a squeal, her arms wrapping around me in that instant.

"So does this mean I'll get to meet the others on this mission too?"

"And Jane, yes."

"Kinda scared about that one, not going to lie."

I let out a muffled chuckle in her hair while she pulled herself from me. Already, the scent of strawberries became something I wished to have back near me. Alas, I had more important things to do than sit and divulge myself in her glorious scented shampoo fragrance. Renesmee laced her fingers with mine when I failed to answer, so answered it herself.

"But I'm safe with you, so lets go."

If only I could be that sure...

—xXx—

I don't think she really understood the risk of me bringing her back to this little room we were staying in during the daylight hours. Though it was basically an apartment, we didn't sleep. So, the bedroom was unused. The bathroom, well... We'd shower and whatnot when we returned to Volterra. We all basically sat within the main room, silently. Or more so, Jane and I sat silently. Demetri and Felix had a tendency to speak to one another. It's only what we expected, after all. Those two were best friends, for as long as I could remember. It just seemed a little uncanny that I had stormed out after listening to those two speak of the very girl now on my arm, and now I was bringing her back. What was worse... She would meet them. _All_ of them.

The walk to the little apartment wasn't a quiet one. She talked, and talked, and talked. And I listened. Her new school, her choices in College, her new friends; one whom she pressed was rather obsessed with _me_. The picture of her and myself on the ferris wheel, that I still had myself. Resting within my dorm, beside my stack of books that she had given me. Jane hadn't seen it, for she hadn't been in my dorm for the entire time I had been back with the Volturi. It was only natural to hear that her friends had taken an interest in her 'boyfriend' (as she had introduced me as, which... I was rather giddy about. A knot formed in my stomach with her words, and I welcomed it. I, Alec of the Volturi, was the boyfriend of Renesmee Cullen.) due to the immortal good looks, presenting us as gods to lure the human's in. I wasn't surprised to hear one had taken an interest in my looks. No, it wasn't that. What it was, what the human's name. Gary. Yes. That's right. _Gary._ Or double G, as Renesmee called him. When I had asked what the double G meant, I felt rather stupid. Considering I basically knew the reason anyway. _Gay_ Gary.

But throughout it all, Renesmee seemed to be settled in her new home. Happy, and that's what pleased me more than ever. As long as she was happy. Of course, she missed her three best friends; stating that Alabama would be a whole lot better with those three girls there at her side. And I was right, they were still in contact. Every day consisted of a phone call, text messages, and emailing. I was quick to change the subject, for I didn't want to be under the spotlight for not answering her email's. That would only bring some drama...

The small tunnel leading to the gray door of the apartment came to view, and I was reluctant in opening the door. Renesmee was the one to push it open and shove me forward with a gentle squeeze of my hand, which had been in hers the whole time for our walk. Inhaling deeply, I was relieved to find that Jane's scent wasn't in the air. With that new knowledge, I began to slowly lead her in. She closed the door behind her, and them set her eyes onto the stairs leading up. Narrowly.

"Keep behind me, and ignore any brute like questions." I noted, turning to pull her along but pausing yet again. "And... Don't show them you're afraid. You'll never hear the end of it."

Renesmee nodded, pursing her lips. "Not afraid. Got it."

I freaking hope she did. With nothing else to lose, I began up the steps at a human pace. The small chatter from above provided me the information that Felix and Demetri weren't really paying attention, or they just were too invoked in their conversation of Heidi and 'those legs' to notice me being back with a little visitor.

The dark pine door stood in front of me, and with a small breath I pushed it open. Renesmee squeezed my hand again, whether it was too calm me, or herself, I didn't know. But I was thankful she did. A little hallway made of of two cream walls, with two paintings hanging on either side, and a rack of cloaks (when I say 'ours' I mean Demetri and Felix) to the left lead me and her to the main room. They were sitting at the chess table, but not really playing chess. Demetri was sitting diagonally, his feet resting on the coffee table that one of them had pulled over, while Felix was resting with his chin on his hand, and his elbow on the chessboard. Deep in conversation about the many skills the little temptress Heidi possessed. I had to hold back a scoff.

Clearing my throat, four crimson red eyes turned to me; and then shifted to the girl hiding into my side. I instantly began to itch myself in front of her, more out of habit and protection than anything else. We all knew, apart from Renesmee, how forward Felix could be with his thoughts, and wasn't one to hold them in.

"You went and got the Cullen girl?" Felix asked, rather stupidly. As if I could actually go to Alabama in the short amount of time I had been away. _Moron._

"Alice," I noticed the little flash in Demetri's eyes. Heidi wasn't the only immortal Demetri had a small thing for. "saw my choice in coming here. Her father informed her, and it seemed Renesmee took it upon herself to come here also so neither of us had to wait until the ball."

A silence took place, until Felix let out a small scoff and stood. "Jane's gonna go mad."

I felt Renesmee go tense behind me, and I did my best to ease her worries with my hand in hers. A gentle stroke of my thumb across her knuckles. It worked, for a moment at least.

Demetri's eyes were watching our hands, silently judging by the looks of it, before he returned his eyes back to mine and nodded. "Felix is right. Jane won't be pleased."

I open my mouth to reply, but Renesmee's voice overtook mine.

"Neither would Aro be if he just left me there."

Demetri's eyes narrowed for a small moment, flicking to the girl who had bravely taken a step out from behind me to reveal herself. I clutched onto her hand more in that moment than ever. He seemed to be pondering over his reply, but his features softened and a brief nod was given. "You're right..."

Felix re-entered the room with a glass in his hand, a light pink liquid inside. I frowned, reading myself incase he dared try anything. He moved towards us, stopped just in front and held it out. "Figured since you're half human, the 'nice' thing to do is offer the guest a drink."

Renesmee was hesitant, but she let go of my hand and moved forward. How I wanted to lunge forward and bare my teeth at Felix for offering such a thing. Hell, it could be pos- wait. What the hell am I thinking! Course he wouldn't try anything! Felix was pretty much fearful of me. He wouldn't do something that would put an end to his life. A brave face, but he wasn't that brave. I watched as she took the crystal glass in her hands, mumbled a 'thank you' and brought it to her lips. Taking a small gulp, and then let it rest in front of her. She paused, and from the swirling coming from her mouth, I figured she was trying to determine the taste.

"Blackcurrant?"

Felix flashed a smile, nodding.

"My favorite. Thanks." She smiled, bringing it to her lips again and downing the whole thing. I stood in somewhat of awe, as was Demetri by the looks of it. She had managed to worm her way around Felix, who was still grinning like a moron and offering her to sit down. Hell, even offering to make her something to eat. She practically had him playing housewife! Renesmee took up his offer on sitting down, but declined eating. Probably a good choice. Felix couldn't cook for crap, I don't believe. He had no reason to. But for whatever reason, Felix dived right into conversing with Renesmee, and she was happy to go along. This... Was some freaky, weird, and unexpected shit.

—xXx—

Two hours. Two freaking hours of non stop talking from Felix, Renesmee and now Demetri. He too had join in, taking a shine to _my_ girl. I should be thrived at the fact these two liked her, for them I'd have them on my side for when the real problem showed up. Jane would not be pleased. I knew that, Demetri and Felix knew that, and Renesmee knew that. And yet, none of them seemed to care but myself. I was paranoid, and worried. Almost like a teenage boy bringing their girlfriend home to meet his parents for the first time. Only, this wasn't my parents. This was the one person I had sworn to be beside for the rest of eternity, because I was loyal to her and only her. It was safe to say, I _wouldn't_ be saying she was my girlfriend in the presence of Jane. Call me a coward, I don't care. Even the bravest of men had their weaknesses. And what Jane thought of me was mine.

"So what you're telling me is..." Renesmee's voice cut through to me from the kitchen I was not standing in. Hell, she didn't even notice me leaving the room. Well, I think she didn't. I couldn't be quite sure, however. I could recall rather greatly how much she had been observant in the past without me even realizing. Right now, I was resting against the sink, hands pressed against the counter and leaning with my eyes staring out the window. Outside seemed dead, but in here... Well it was more livelier than it had ever been. "You were a dad, Amun from... Egypt was it?"

I heard Demetri mumble _'correct.'_

Renesmee continued. "Found you... And then you stuck with him after finding your daughter died. Because you spent so long trying to find some medication, you're now the worlds best tracker." I couldn't help but give a scoff. Worlds best tracker. If he was, we wouldn't be in this damn pickle waiting for this troublemaker to make a move again.

"Then what?"

"Amun and I were close, he helped me develop my gift. Though he was my friend, he was very controlling. Very protective, also. He didn't wish for anyone else to learn of me or my power. But, the Volturi did."

Of course we did. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

_Aro was furious. And I was unsure why. Furious, irritated, and seemingly agitated. Every move he made portrayed that. The way he leg twitched in a fast manner, his fingers drumming on the arm of his throne, and his icy eyes set in front of him. Caius, nor Marcus said anything; so I was under the assumption they knew also. Jane stood at my side, her eyebrows knitted together, glancing at me with the same confusion swimming in my own eyes. She too was none the wiser, which was surprising. We had only been a part of this guard for a few decades, maybe going into the century mark; and she was already his pet. Though, the rest of the guard called him master. We didn't. It was 'father.'_

_"Where is Claudius?" Aro finally snapped, whipping his head round to state at Santiago lingering in the back. So quickly it caused his raven black hair to fall over his shoulders in a wave like motion. Jane instantly took my hand, having been startled. It didn't matter how many times Aro told us we were safe, and no one could harm us anymore; Jane was still easily startled. I ran my thumb across her knuckles, soothing her in the only way I could with this stance._

_"He's tracking the bandits going between the Romanian's and ourself, master."_

_"Send for him. Immediately."_

_Santiago nodded his head quickly, and bowed himself out of the room._

_"Is everything alright, father?" I finally asked, receiving a hard squeeze from Jane's hand. If I were human, it probably would have broken my hand. Aro's eyes turned to me, and softened instantly. He let out a small sigh, and held open his arms for us to come to him._

_Gently, I began to lead Jane over, taking a in front of him, with Jane at my side. Aro placed his hands out, taking hold of my own and Jane's. Creating a somewhat circle of us, for all our hands were connected. All we needed now, was to start dancing around singing 'ring a ring a roses.'_

_"My dear children," he sighed deeply. "It seemed that Claudius isn't as great as we thought."_

_I frowned. "He isn't? I thought that he could follow anyone..."_

_"That he can... But there is better." Aro implied, a small smile forming on his lips._

_"Better?" Jane asked, her head tilting to the side. "Better than Claud... I thought anyone in this family was the best."_

_"Indeed they are, that's why we need to let Claudius go and get the better one in."_

_"He will go free?" Jane asked._

_"He wants to be free, child..."_

_We both frowned in unison not really liking the sound of that. Why would anyone want to leave the Volturi? Aro was a great leader, he taught us things, he helped us and he kept the peace. He made the world safe, so no one could harm anyone. He made us all a family..._

_"Don't worry. Claud will be happy when he receives the news. Now, I want you both to go and find Sulpicia and Athenodora. Stay with them until I send for you."_

_Aro brought our hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss on each of our knuckles before letting them fall._

_"A..Alright, father." Jane mused, and began to pull me away to the doors. The were being held open for us, but Jane quickly looked back to the three male figures in our new lives._

_"What's the new finders name?" She asked, too innocently. Aro smiled, resting himself back into the chair and relaxing somewhat. "His name is Demetri."_

"And once I learnt the Volturi wished to requite me, I took the position and said goodbye to Amun. I've been with the Volturi ever since."

Mm, but not willingly, I don't believe. Chelsea must have played a big part on dissolving his ties with Amun to get him to willingly join, and even more so to keep him loyal while adjusting to his new life in royalty. No more of those rags he had been wearing. The finest of clothes, the best of meals, and the great prospects of being the worlds greatest tracker, in the worlds strongest coven. Jane had taken to him rather instantly after he had joined, pressed that he was funnier than Claudius had ever been. Back then, we figured Claud had merely left and was out living as a nomad, free from the missions and having to do a job. But now, however... Well, I was pretty sure he was among the ash pile collecting down in the furnace room of the castle. Not that it really bothered me, or Jane. It was the way of the Volturi. We didn't surround ourselves with second best. Besides, Claudius was annoying anyway. That bush he called his hair always getting in his eyes, causing him to blow it away and make noise. The nasal voice, and irritating laugh. Worse than the whole nails down a chalkboard thing. I was glad to see the back of him, mainly because he had his eye on my sister. She was _mine._ Thus, why I understood how Jane felt about me and Renesmee. I too, back then, would have slaughtered anyone who dare try take my sister from me.

"And then so many years later, he found me." Felix chipped in, sounding rather proud. And by the ruffling, I could only imagine he had slinked an arm around Demetri's shoulders. Idiot, really. Trying to show off their brotherly bond?

"How did that happen?" Oh, dear lord, Renesmee. Did you have to ask? That day was probably worse than when Demetri joined. Demetri was an ass kisser for a good few decades before he settled in. But Felix...

_"Master!" Demetri bellowed from the top of his lungs, causing the whole castle to rattle and shake. If we could have been sleeping; it would have without a doubt woken the whole damn castle up. Blood was stenched in the air, drifting in and out of narrow corridors and into each and everyone's noses, almost instantaneously causing eyes to turn get back. Well, mine and Jane's. But that might have been because we hadn't fed for a good few days, so we were peckish. Seemed as though Demetri was bringing our dinner to us this time, rather than sending Heidi out on a field trip to round up some blood bags._

_The throne room doors opened with a tremendous force, caused by Demetri kicking them open. In his arms, a limp, almost lifeless corpse twice his size. Plush tanned skin, muscles pushing the fabric of his white shirt to it's limit. The only down side to this sizey man, was the fact he was covered in blood. His arms, his face, hair.. Everywhere. Aro rose instantly, confused as to why Demetri would even consider bringing a body back. For us to look at? We sat at Aro's throne, having been reading a story. Aro had become interested, and wanted to listen also. Marcus and Caius... Well, they had no choice. They'd listen, or they could leave. Pretty simple. Jane's hair was curled in tight, perfect ringlets, floating about her face and shaping it into that of a petite young woman. Her gold dress shimmered in the candle light while she moved hastily to my side, hand resting on top of mine._

_"What is the meaning of this, Demetri?" Aro snapped, moving to meet him halfway._

_"He was attacked," Demetri hissed. "Stefan, Vladimir. They made a scene wanting to out us to our city."_

_I frowned with his words. Freaking Romanian's, always causing damn trouble. Jame seemed to share my thoughts, for I could hear her teeth gritting. "But he put up a fight, he still is fighting, master." Demetri held the body out more, causing the mans face to fall to the side and stare blankly at us. "Listen. A heartbeat. It's shallow, but it's there."_

_Sure enough, it was there. A small tune, a beat every four seconds. Odd for a human, but at least he was still alive, even if it was barely. Rather impressive, actually. Managing to resist an attack? To even fight back on those stronger? Honorable, in some sense._

_"Why did you bring him here?" Aro pressed, after listening to the beat in silence, as we all probably had been. "Why didn't you merely dispose of the evidence?"_

_"Because, master... He's a warrior."_

_A warrior? What a freaking excuse. So what? He was food for christ sake! "Talented one at that. I saw him fight them, and it was rather amazing... Even for a human."_

_Aro seemed to pause at this, probably considering the fact that maybe... Just maybe he would have a gift. It would be easier to configure if we still had Eleazar. His parting had been a loss for Aro, who still was still trying to get over it. Knowing if someone was going to have a talent, of if they had one, was something Aro took great pride in. Besides Jane and I, of course. But, we were still in training, on how to control and use our gifts to our full advantage._

_"Very well." Aro nodded. Demetri was quick to rest the body down, and hold him up into an upright position. Aro turned to me, giving a somewhat look that I raised an eyebrow too. "Would you be so kind, Alec?" He insisted, while I tilted my own head. Practice? Well..._

_"I'll do it, father." Jane grinned, maliciously. A chuckle was all that was given in return, while I moved my hand from under Jane's and moved over to the trio. Demetri looked up at me, his crimson eyes dancing with curiosity as to finally see what I could do. Seeing as, all our training had been in secret, with Athenodora and Sulpicia. Along with Aro, some of the time._

_"I might not be able to..."_

_"If not, that is fine. Just do what you can, and if you feel bored... Stop."_

_Bored. Perfect way of putting it. Everything bored me. I gave a small smile, and placed my palms out flat. My eyes concentrating on that of the male, using every fiber in my body to get this right. In the same instant, Aro's teeth sunk deeply into the man's throat; and then pulled away. Nothing happened, which provided them all my gift was working. Demetri was in awe, and seemed grateful. Did Demetri like this man? Maybe, but I wasn't interested enough to bring it up. I had to keep this going..._

_"Well done Alec," Aro praised, causing my concentration to break and turn to him to give a smile. A hoarse scream echoed through the hall, causing my eyes to snap back. Aro's hand rested on my shoulder, and gave a shake of his head. "You done well, Alec. No more."_

_Really? I only did it for a few seconds while he got bit. Didn't seem like much. But then again, I didn't want to strain myself; and I was hungry..._

_"Demetri, take him to a dorm to finish the transformation. When he's through, come back and inform us."_

_Demetri nodded frantically, taking the twitching and seething male into his arms and out of the throne room. His screams echoing down the corridors until it became a gentle mumble in the background. I turned to Aro, who had taken his place back beside Jane. "Felix will be a great ally in due time. Very gifted in the battle techniques. I presume he shall be immensely strong, that one."_

_"So does that mean he will be one of us, father? He'll stay?" Jane pressed, gazing up at him from her seat by his foot. Aro's hand rested onto Jane's head, which she happily nuzzled into with a sincere smile. "He will. Yes... Alec," his eyes moved to me; still standing. "Come finish the story. I'm intrigued to know as to what happens to Juliet and Romeo."_

"You died in his arms, basically!" Renesmee swooned, her eyes glazed over with glee. Clearly, bromance was something she enjoyed. Did she not see how irritating they were? A bromance indeed, but one that was forever shoved in your face. One that was strong, and loud and freaking annoying! One that would last forever. Literally.

I decided to tune out of the conversation, not wanting to hear anymore. As sweet as it was for Renesmee taking a liking to my coven members, it was the total opposite for me. Thoughts pressed my mind as to how she could somehow win Jane over. She wasn't as easy as those two were. All she needed to do with them was get them engrossed into a story, and make them talk of their past. Thus, resulting in you sitting for hours having to endure the non-stop chatter. I had learnt the hard way, once upon a time. Asking them what their human life had been, when I was nothing but a child mentally. And by god... They didn't stop. Well, more so Felix. He went on, and on, and on about how he was in love with some chick called Joanna, and he was doing all this for her. Being a warrior, that is. Fighting against 'greater evil' and whatnot. Whatever that meant. In order to prove himself to Joanna, he had to win her hand from her parents. I know, tradition was strange 'back in the day.' But it was how things worked, and it was how men won their women. Literally won them. Then, the whole charade of courting came into business, totally taking over the whole 'winning the prize' crap. Civilization moved on, for the better in that sense. But courting... Dear lord, it was repulsive to watch back then. Trying to woo a girl with your words? That took skill, and a great amount of effort. Which, back then... I really didn't have. Effort for something I didn't care for. Mhm, you can probably tell I wasn't much of a 'ladies man.' In fact, I never even looked at a girl in such a way. I had love for two people only. Aro, my father, and Jane, my sister. Those two were the only people I needed... That is, until Renata managed to sink her claws into me with Chelsea. I don't think I'll ever be able to shake off the memories of being overly smitten with her, that I practically **skipped** down the corridors to try and find her. I was head over heals, and happy to be in that way. Of course, it all stopped the moment she moved on to Felix. Thank god, might I add. Jane didn't share, and neither did I. So, it was safe to say Renata learnt her lesson once Jane was through with her.

"I like that girl," Felix's voice mused behind me; causing my posture to turn and frown towards him. Liked her? Yes, well... She was mine. He could probably see the train of my thought, and instantly put his hands up in surrender; one hand holding onto the empty glass that Renesmee had been drinking from. It came to me that, that was the reason he had come to break my silence. She needed a drink, and he was quick to move to her aid. Leaving her with the immortal world's Casanova. I rolled my eyes and moved out of the way for him to take a stance at the sink and run some water.

"She's got pep. And she's really bubbly and.."

"_And_ she can hear you." I stated boredly, leaning against the other counter with my arms crossed.

"Can she?" He played dumb. Or perhaps he just really was dumb... I'd go with the later. My view, anyway.

"Just because she is half human, Felix, does not mean she doesn't have supernatural abilities. Hearing, scenes, all of those are included in her vampire side. They're just slower than a full vampire."

"Senses, huh?" Felix scoffed, turning the faucet off once the glass was full. He poured some of the liquid out and produced a bottle of squash from under the counter. Probably belonged to the family whom was away while we stayed here. Well, they'd come home to nothing to drink by the looks of it. "So vampire sex with her felt better too?"

I automatically rolled my eyes, bringing my hand to my face and running it down slowly. "Yes, Felix. All her senses are heightened."

"You sly dog you..."

Of for god sake. I haven't heard that in a freaking long time! Why, oh why, oh why must he torture me with bringing it up again?! I gave a sigh, letting my hand fall from my face and rest back into it's original perch on my chest. Firmly crossed over my silky dark purple waist coated covered chest. Felix stared at me for a few moment's, broke the contact by looking to the door leading into the living room and then back to me. Demetri was talking to her about her mother, when she was human. When she had come to the Volturi to save Edward. She'd be engrossed, I hoped. For whatever seemed to be on Felix's mind wasn't one I believed he wanted Renesmee to hear. His lips fell into a small opening, and his voice was hushed. So hushed, that I presumed I was the only one who heard it.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer.

"I hope you do... She's a good kid. Wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"Says the vampire whom we send out to execute young vampires, girls, exactly like her." I stated blandly. He gave a mere shrug, and a flash of his pearl like teeth. "T'is my job. Someone's gotta do it."

"Mm, and it seems another job of yours is to bring juice to an awaiting guest. Which, you are failing miserably."

Felix gave a small chuckle, waved his hand as if to say 'shut up' and walked out of the kitchen. I glared after him, before kicking myself off the counter and moving into the room they were all in also. Renesmee glanced up, flashed a big grin and patted next to her.

"Demetri was just telling me about when Bella came to you... The green shirt and all."

Ah, yes. The green shirt. So lowly cut, that the cream of her neck and chest were on full view. Another point, well made by Felix once they had left, was that she hadn't worn a bra garment. Accused me of my eyes wandering, though. Hilarious, considering I hadn't even the slightest idea that she didn't have the most common thing for a woman to never leave the house without. But yes, the green shirt was rather much of a known thing. A legend, really. I nodded, taking a seat beside her on the armrest, eyes boring down to her. "I remember.."

"Guess what?" She grinned, causing my stomach to twist in that way again.

I tilted my head in curiosity, though it seemed they were all curious also as to what she had to say. "What?" I answered, letting the words linger from my lips; and getting the effect I desired. Her heart beat increased, as did the little hitch in her breathing. She fluttered her eyelashes and stood up.

I watched curiously, readying myself to stop her from leaving if she dared wished. But instead, she merely shed the dark denim coat she had buttoned up, and revealed what she had been hiding. Resting on Renesmee's perfectly sculptured body, curving in all the right places, was that damned low cut green shirt. I hope to god she was wearing a bra, because honestly; those two buffoons watching her also would lose their senses, and I'd have her there and then. She pulled the hem of it down, letting it rest perfectly, and her straight hair to flow freely over her shoulders. "Ta-dah! Bella was going to throw it out when we were moving, but I thought it was cute."

Cute? Freaking cute? On her, it was beyond cute. Cute didn't even cut the way it made her look. How full her chest seemed, and how little her waist seemed to be also. My want, no need, for Renesmee was back more than ever. Running my tongue across my bottom lip, I quickly twirled my finger for her to copy the action. She did, giving a giggle while she did.

"It suits you... Rather well." I mused, and she giggled yet again. That sweet sound, better than any music. She hoped, yes hoped, to me and placed her hands onto my shoulders. Idly, I placed mine onto her waist and gave a dashing smile in return to hers. A finger of hers twitched across the skin of my neck, and sent words that could have sent me to heaven.

_'Perhaps later we can see how well it suits the floor?'_

Oh god, yes. I had to stop myself from groaning with my unspeakable thoughts, and suppress the want to jump her there and then. I had to be in control. We had two others in the room with us._ 'Well all you need to do is put them into a sleep,_' my mind answered for me. As tempting as it was, I couldn't. I couldn't risk it, as much as I freaking wanted too. It wouldn't be the respectable thing to do. Besides, the longer the wait, the better the result. God, I had to keep telling myself that, if I ever wanted to get out of this apartment.

"Perhaps," I grinned back, unable to hide my smile. Renesmee flushed a bright red, while giving a beaming smile. As if it were a natural thing to do, she leant forward. Despite Demetri and Felix watching in awe as to what was happening, she leant forward and was about to press her lips to mine. And I, was leaning up to meet her halfway. That was, until...

"Alec? What the hell are you doing?!"

Jane was home.

* * *

**A/N: **

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN.

So, first of all I want to say how much I'm enjoying this. Like severely. However (god, I hate that word in these circumstances) I have to take a small break. Personal things have risen, along with the fact I'm meeting Ian Somerhalder (Damon Salvatore for those who don't know who that god is) in June. So, I'm sorting things out for that trip. I **will** come back. I promise.

If I managed to get a ton of reviews, it might persuade me to update even though I'm on hiatus. The reviews are what keep me motivated with this story. Without them, I'd give up. So, keep them coming. Good, bad, what you want to happen, what you think could happen. Anything is appropriated.

I'll be back soon.

Also, I noticed people are calling themselves 'Destainian's' and 'CorruptedHeartians.'? Gotta say, you guys are cool. ;D

Interested to know who is a CorruptedHeartian.

Can't press this enough. Review?

I love you all.

**-C.H**


	31. Chapter IV: Memory Lane

Chapter four: Memory lane.

My heart fell right into my stomach the moment the icy voice met my ears. Renesmee too froze, and tensed up, instantly her head turned to meet the glare of Jane. She had her cloak in her hand, idly hanging it up while glaring at the two of us. Or more so, Renesmee than myself. Oh, yes. She was pissed. Like I had presumed. What was worse was when her hands flicked to her hips where my hands rested. I was quick to swat them off, however. As if it were poison I had been touching. Not because I wanted to hurt Renesmee, but because I feared for her if I hadn't removed them. The look in Jane's eyes proved she wasn't in the mood. Clearly, her 'hunt' hadn't been one she enjoyed. Though she must have ate, it was clear she hadn't just been eating. She had been searching. Looking at the cold, dead streets for any clue as to where this pest could be hiding. She had come home shorthanded, obviously. Probably looking for her brother to comfort her frustration, and instead, she returned to find her brother with his arms around a girl he had said to have loved _more than her._ Rage? Well, that didn't half describe the emotion in Jane's eyes. I swore, I could see the fire building in her irises. Flicking away with hatred, as if they were the gateway to hell. For Renesmee, they might as well be.

"Jane, I didn't expect you back so soon..." I brushed off coolly, as if nothing was off or wrong. Her eyes didn't so much as twitch to me. They were firmly glaring at Renesmee.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Oh, I knew that look. I knew that look all too well. Quickly, I was up and standing in front of Renesmee, somewhat of a barrier. Jane wouldn't dare use her gift on me. I knew that for a fact. Or at least, I hope I did.

"Jane, calm do-"

"I have half a mind to rip her to pieces and spit on the remains."

"Jane, you're being a little drastic. She came here, because Alice saw it."

"She was meant to go to the castle with the invitation. Not **stalk** us here!"

Now her eyes connected with mine, I could see the full extent of fury in her eyes. Oh, she was pissed. Far passed the point of frustration she had been when she was unable to break through Bella's mental shield and harm her. I hadn't heard the end of that for weeks. This was much, much worse.

"But she didn't... I found her-" I went to explain, but Jane snapped yet again.

"So lose her again!"

"I couldn't just leave her there. Aro would not have been pleased," I recycled Reny's lines from earlier. There was a somewhat hint of realization in her eyes, but it was only for a moment. Her rage was far too gone to even consider taking Aro's wishes into perspective. Lord have mercy on all our souls.

"That may be so, but you could have sent her away."

She didn't think I tried? She didn't know just how stubborn Renesmee could be. How I tried to avoid this confrontation of making the girl I adored awkward. But the hand on my waist was tense, but it didn't give the effect of being awkward. Merely trying to sooth me, and probably thank me for trying to reason with my sister. Well, if I couldn't reason with her, then who the hell could? I was her damn brother for Christ sake.

"He did," Renesmee spoke up, peeking out from behind me. "But I wouldn't let him. I'm sorry... I didn't think me being here would be much of a problem. Are you... Busy?"

Jane's jaw clenched, her eyes flicking back to Renesmee. Infuriated, obviously, but she was listening to her words. What astounded me was the fact Renesmee was happily, or rather fearfully (for I could hear the tremor in her voice) talking to my sister. I just hoped it wouldn't get her a one way ticket to pain city, otherwise I might literally have to use my gift on my sister in order to get her to stop.

"It is a problem," Jane snipped taking a step closer. A hand instantly reached behind me, taking hold of her own waist and pressing her to my back; as if to signal for her to hide. But Renesmee didn't. She kept her head popped out from my side, shyly, however. "Our lives don't consist of happily ever afters, half-breed. We have jobs to do, and you're distracting my brother from doing his."

"I don't want to be a bother... I just always wanted to see Verona, and... Well him, so for him to be here... I took a shot..."

Jane snarled a little, her eyes turning back onto me and glaring. "You were about to kiss her, weren't you?"

"Jane…"

"What happened to _'a moment of weakness'_ Alec?"

I frowned, glaring back towards her in that moment. Oh, she just had to bring that up, didn't she?! Trust Jane to try and ruin such a thing. I understood why she was scared, and jealous yes. But stooping this low? I could feel Renesmee begin to shift away from me with this knowledge, clearly a little hurt by it.

"You said that?" Reny whispered, moving around me so she could look at my face. Oh, dear lord. Why do you hate me so much? Hasn't keeping me away from this angel for two years been payment enough for my sins? But now, the risk of losing her and hurting her too? Am I truly that much of a disgrace to you?

"Indeed, that you reminded him of two girls he once _truly _loved. That was all." Jane sniped in, showing just how maliciously twisted she could be. All the while, Demetri and Felix were sitting silently on the sofa; watching. Honestly, it's the quietest I've ever known them to be. If only they could be like this always.

"Well, then... Me coming here was a mistake... I'll see myself out. Goodnight." She didn't bother with her jacket that rested on the sofa. She merely rushed out of the room, and front door slamming behind her. Shock, terror... Frozen. All seemed to be around me, while I was being glared at by my sister. Her lips twitched, and I could tell she was fighting off a smug smile. Oh, how dare she. Did she have to ruin everything? My own lip curled over my teeth while I snapped and took the denim jacket and pushed past.

"Step out that door, and I will kill her."

"You do that, and it'll be the last thing you ever do Jane." I warned, not even bothering to look behind me as I swiftly abandoned the apartment. While rushing down the many steps, following her trail, I could hear Demetri and Felix trying to speak to Jane about what happened, and my reason's for bringing her back. Well, at least they were trying. Though, the only good it will bring is Jane would take her frustration out on them. Secretly, I believed that they knew that anyway. I ignored my thoughts, and pushed out the door and out the little tunnel. She was halfway up the street by the time I caught up.

"Reny, wait..."

"No. Go away, Alec."

"Reny..."

"A moment of weakness? Is that what I was to you? Just some little fling to pass the time while you were away from that _bitch?_"

_"I guess you're the only one who knows the real Jane?"_

_My brows pulled together; once again thinking and looking off in front of me. Jane was different... But yet the same. My lips parted and closed again, letting out a light, thoughtful sigh. "Jane is rather... Complicated. What you see is what you get. Though, with me she has always been... Jane? It's hard to explain."_

_"No, I understand," Renesmee shook her head. My eyes turned to her yet again, smooth and open. "Is she different from when you were human?" she asked._

_"Aside from being a vampire?"_

_"Obviously," she rolled her eyes._

_I smirked, nodding. "She's changed in some way. She wasn't always a..."_

_"Bitch?"_

The memory flooded my mind, fogging me for the slightest of moments. I actually had the hold back the laughter that wanted to escape. Back then, she had called my dear sister a bitch, without even knowing her. Only by her name, and reputation; but it seemed even then she had hit the nail on the head. She believed Jane to be a bitch, and rather strangely... I was beginning to agree. Jane was taking things a little too dramatically. So I had fallen in love? It didn't mean I had changed any, did it?

"You know that's not true. Why would I have proclaimed my love for you in front of your family, and mine?"

"You're an actor," she spat back, trying to hurry up her pace.

"If you recall, I dislike acting. Too fake for my liking."

"A bit like you then, hm?"

Ouch. Harsh, yet necessary. Anything she spoke seemed to be the truth, as much as I tried not to be. Fake, might as well be classed as my second name. I had pretended to be human, I had entered the mission with the mind set the Cullen's would die, and I had gotten lost in the process. I had lied to my sister about my feelings for Renesmee, and worst of all; I had lied to her. Well, in some way. I just didn't tell her the truth as to why I was so nervous for her to be in the same room as Jane. I never once doubted she would bring this information up, I just hoped she wouldn't...

Jane had her sadistic ways, and I was the only one who could ever really understand why. Well, Aro also; but me better than anyone. What she was doing, what she had done, was merely the mechanism in making sure I had no chance of leaving her _ever._ She wanted things to be as they were. She and I, unstoppable _together._ Jane was so insecure in some senses, yet it took a real sharp eye to see it. Just to see the true damage that had happened to her once long ago. What had happened to us both. Once upon a time, Jane and I had been normal. We had wanted all the things human's did. To grow up, to marry, children... Though, I more so wished to travel. I was adamant there was a bigger world than the pillars of our little village. A brighter world, bigger places to explore, new places to see. All I had to do was take the leap of courage and leave. But Jane, mother... They held me in place. I tried to be the big brother, be the solider boy that my father might one day be proud of. Futile attempts', considering that father was the one who signed mine and Jane's warrant of death under the assumption of witchcraft. Humans were all the same back then. No, that was a lie... There were two exceptions, perhaps even a third; if you considered a toddler eligible for their own actions. Truthfully, I didn't. It was those two I had taken a liking too. Favoriting one, of course. Grace... Well, she was a dream. A dream that I could never have, or believed I couldn't. Somewhere in my secret heart, I knew that in due time I could eventually have her. But in the meantime, I wormed my way with her younger sister. Jane had Grace, brushing me to the side to talk of 'girl' things; and I was to sit back and watch. I was so damn afraid I was no longer needed, no longer wanted by my twin, that I had taken the first opportunity to gain my own company. Odd, considering other males in the village merely crowded themselves with other boys. But the day I saw her bright green eyes watching me as I walked through the village square... Fluttering her eyelashes and blushing the moment I caught her. I took the change, and it had been the best choice I made while being human. That, and forcing myself to pull up the courage in admitting I loved Grace.

When I didn't reply, Renesmee looked over her shoulder to me and came to a stop. I mimicked her actions, and stared down at her with seemingly apologetic eyes. Well, I was trying. I hadn't apologized in... Well, ever. Not a true apology, where it was something _serious_ I had to say sorry for. Apologizing just wasn't my thing. I didn't care for my actions, or what I said. But with her, I did. More than anything.

"She said _two _girls you loved..." She finally seemed to soften, while I gave a sigh and a quick nod. "Indeed."

"Grace?"

I nodded.

"Who was the other?"

I couldn't help but give a small smile. "Jane believed I was in love with Lilianna."

"Where you?"

"Not in the sense where I wanted to be with her, like I am with you."

"But you cared about her?"

"Of course. She was there when I needed her."

Renesmee seemed to pause for a moment, her eyes flicking to the side and then back onto me. "Did you and her..."

A laugh escaped my lips, my head falling back and my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The mere thought of Lillianna and I like that... No. Just, no. She was small, fragile. Childlike. Yes, she was a beauty. Of course she was... She, her sister and younger sister had the looks of goddesses. In fact, I was rather smitten with the idea that they were. Grace being the reincarnation of Aphrodite, and Lilly that of Persephone... God, I was a strange kid. Obsessed with the Greek ways, all stories that soldiers would speak about being over the pond. From what I learnt back then, Aphrodite was the goddess of love, of all things good. Everything that Jane was. And then Persephone, the harvest goddess. Light, warm and beautiful. Both girls, bringing things that the damned village lacked. And yet, even with those girls there; not a single soul besides Jane and myself had noticed just how... I had never looked at Lilly in the romantic way, despite how close we had gotten. We had once even made a pact. That she and I would run away eventually, be together and explore the world with Jane (if she'd come.) At that point, Jane seemed to be happy with her female sidekick. And I was happy with mine. All I wanted was to get out of that village...

_The fire was large, the smell of charred skin in the back, from the witch trial a mere four hours ago, and burning wood from this new fire. Burning of the witches belongings, primarily. The soldiers were finished emptying the woman's home a while ago, and now it was just there to light up the village in the chill of the night. Allowing the civilian's to wander around the village as if it were daylight. The tainted orange glow caused each and every person my eyes set on seem red, glowing themselves. Beautiful, to my eyes. I could see Jane, giggling beside that of Grace; whom was seemingly telling a story. Her dark raven hair was tied back, ringlets today. If I had my presumptions, and observations right, it would be waves tomorrow. Grace liked to change her hair, and her mother enjoyed doing it also... And I? Well, I liked to look at it. Not too far from where the chatting girls were gossiping, no doubt, stood my mother, and Grace's. Once again, chatting happily. Every now and then, she would look to my direction, sitting upon a log that had been provided for a seat beside a wagon that had held hay to feed the horses. I prayed no other attention to my mother, other than give her a smile when she looked. Worrying, no doubt. That woman worried all too much. She cared all too much. She was the one my sister got her heart and soul from. So kind, generous, innocent and loving. Despite this excuse of a community, Jane would tried to be friendly to everyone. Honestly, I worried about her too. Her good heart could quite possibly crush her. Jane was all too trusting, sometimes._

"_Hiding from me, Aleczander?" The music like voice chirped in my ear, two arms wrapping around my shoulders and a delicate chin digging in._

"_Hide from you, Lilly? Why would I do such a thing." I replied, my ice blue eyes rolling. Lilly leapt over the log and rested beside me, flattening out her leaf green dress. Though, in this like it looked more embers green. Her long, flowing blonde hair falling effortlessly over her shoulders, touching the base of her back. It was growing again. She should really consider cutting it. It won't be long now until she'd be sitting on it. _

"_Enjoying the fire? It's nice and warm... I was considering dancing around it earlier."_

"_By all means, do so now. It shall be fun, and give some entertainment to this dismal night."_

"_Deep in thought again?" She giggled, pulling an apple out from her hand made leather bag. Cow skin, I believed. I didn't take much notice, only that her father had made it a mere month ago. Already, it was beginning to tear in some places. She handed it to me, pressing it into my hand. It had become a little habit of hers. Handing me apples to brighten my mood. What was it she said? Oh, yes. An apple a day keeps the witches away. Hilarious, really. Considering Jane and I were looked at as witches, due to the fact we were born on the very same day. That never happened. It hadn't happened since Jane and I. Fourteen years had passed, and not a single duo of babies were brought into this world a mere few minutes apart. Well, it was still early years. _

"_Mm," I mused, tossing the apple into the air and catching it again. Firm, ripe. Just the way I liked them. It was probably going to be the last batch of apples this year, seeing as we were etching into the coldness. White flakes would fall from the heavens soon, and it would become freezingly cold. Thus, the hunters would be back in business with fur skins for clothes to keep us warm. "I was merely wondering if other worlds have these witch trials." _

"_You and your beliefs on 'other worlds.'" She chuckled, watching as I brought a pocket knife out and began to slice into the red skin, peeling of a shred for her. She took it, and began to nibble on it happily, as I repeated the process. _

"_There must be other villages out there, other than this place."_

"_Like the village to the north?"_

"_I'm not talking a two hours walk, Lilly. I'm talking longer than that... Across the water, and onto bigger, better lands."_

"_There are strange figures in the distance on the cliffs." She noted, sliding the last piece of her shred into her mouth and chewing happily. _

"_Cliffs," I scoffed. "I haven't been out that far yet."_

"_The great Aleczander Cecil, has not seen the cliffs, or the figures of land in the distance over the water. And here I was in awe of your exploring skills." _

_I rolled my eyes automatically, my head tilting to face her as she grinned toyingly in my direction. _

"_I said.. Yet, Lilly." _

"_It would be good to see more than the gates of the village." _

_I nodded in agreement, passing her another slice and bringing one to my own lips. "One day I'll pass the waters and see what this place has to offer."_

"_Sounds like an adventure." _

"_It will be. I'll find new lands, new people... Ones better than here. This place... It's like hell,"_

"_I thought you didn't believe in heaven and hell?"_

"_I don't. Merely because I'm living in hell." I chuckled, chewing at the juicy fruit slice in my mouth. _

"_This place just doesn't understand how amazing you and Jane are.."_

"_Your sister seems to be realizing that with my sister." _

"_Grace likes her because she's different." _

"_And why do you like me?" _

_Lilly seemed to pause, and it caused me to look at her. From my time with this girl, I had learnt a silent Lilianna wasn't a good thing. It meant she was over thinking things, or was merely lost for words. From her expression this time, it was both. It was rare I could render this girl into a silence, however. Lilly liked to talk. Not a moment went by where she didn't have a story to share, or a giggle to give. She was a wonder, and I was slowly beginning to figure her out. "Because you're... You." _

_I rolled my eyes, a scoff given in reply and pushing another slice into my mouth._

"_I'm serious. You're not like the others, Alec. Todd, Marek, Darius... They are all brutes, but you... You have a heart. And a brain." _

"_If I had half a brain I wouldn't be here still."_

"_And if I had the other half, I wouldn't either."_

_I sighed, flicking my thumb over the razor part of the blade. A thought hitting my mind, slowly creeping like the cold breeze which caused her to scoot closer to me. The ember of the fire beginning to flicker with the breath. I'd say there were a good few more hours left in this fire, but if this wind continued; they'd be shredded to half the time. _

"_Then what say you and I run away." _

_She let out a laugh, her hand pressing to my forearm and giving a small push. "You do amuse me, Alec. Really." _

"_I'm not kidding. When the time is right, and I have enough copper or even gold saved up... I'll buy a boat and we'll set on for these figures. You and I..." _

"_And Jane?" _

"_If she'll come. If not, I shan't be held back for that. Jane is living her dream. She had a friend that has accepted her for who she is. It's my turn. __**Our**__ turn." _

_Lilly grinned, her hands falling to her knees and gripping at the fabric. "You mean it?" _

"_I do." I paused, moving my eyes from her back to the fire. Watching as each and every flick of the flame danced with the wind; revealing my father standing with a group; looking at a table with a scroll discussing business. "It's a promise. We'll get out of here... Even if I die trying." _

My mind swirled, colours twisted and everything seemed to be fading. Words echoed within my mind. Things like 'you and I' and 'our.' All reflecting on the scene that had just played before my eyes, taunting me of the things I had said. Then more words because to blur together, my name. _Aleczander, Aleczander... Alec... Alec... _

"Alec? Hello, Alec, are you okay?"

I blinked several times, before I finally was brought to the face of Renesmee, gazing at me with worried eyes. My back was leaning against a wall, he hands gripping tightly onto her, and her onto myself. I had been standing upright, looking at her. Staring at her and ready to breath the answer she wanted to hear, but now I was against the wall, leaning onto it for support as if I had lost my footing.

"What happened?"

"You laughed and then just... Fell..."

What? No, that couldn't have happened. I'd have felt the stumble. I'd have felt the wall it my back. And yet, I felt nothing. Nothing at all, as if I had been in a dreamlike state. Numb, and... Nauseated, dizzy and light. What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't be ill. The prospects of ever being ill again left the moment I was turned. The immune system was no longer needed, for I was practically dead. Illness could not affect the dead. And yet, how could I have felt like this? Unless... The pests. But their gift was to hide themselves from being tracked, not make me feel sick, and take memories away; or bring memories in. That is unless there was more than one. But that couldn't be... Could it? Not unless this individual able to hide their tracks is strong enough to hide _others_ also. But with how sloppy they are... They must be new to this world. They had to be. Or, was I just judging on how it looked? The one person whom I could talk this out with was back in the apartment, sulking no doubt. Renesmee didn't know of this threat, and so she shouldn't. Her being here was a distraction. Why the hell would this individual pick _now_ to act? We had been waiting all this time, and nothing had occurred besides a few bodies. But the moment Renesmee stepped into things... Perhaps this being knew I wouldn't be on top guard with her around? I'd be too busy with trying to keep her at ease, while this person could run a mock of the Volturi's rules. Over my dead body. Automatically, my eyes began to search around; scanning for any indication of someone watching over, smugly for having gotten to me. It wasn't everyday an immortal could say 'I managed to use my gift on Alec of the Volturi.' Many have tried, and all haven't lived a moment after trying.

Whoever managed it, I personally wanted to be the one to rip them to pieces.

"Alec, you're worrying me now. What's wrong?"

"I told you I was here on business." I spoke, clipped while pushing myself off the wall and looking around even more.

"I know, but it's nothing you can't handle right? I mea-"

"Wrong, Renesmee. Whoever is doing this is talented, and smart. This isn't some every day mission in babysitting. This is dangerous. Someone is going to die at the end of this."

She seemed to flinch. Clearly, she didn't like that fact; but I wasn't going to tiptoe around the facts. She wasn't in love with an average Joe type of vampire. Her choice of love was directed to a respected, feared killer, who took out rule breakers and didn't think twice about it. I took my job, my missions and my coven seriously. Returning empty handed to Aro... It wouldn't cut it for me.

Renesmee began to look around, more so out of nerves than trying to help. "Yes but... You'll catch them. It's what the Volturi do, right?"

"Usually, yes." I nodded, beginning to move up the street, eyes still searching. It seemed as though she put our little spat behind her, for she was hurriedly following me up the street. Probably best to keep to my side. I don't think I'd be able to handle if anything happened to her... No. I wouldn't think about it, for it would not happen.

"Aro gave you a deadline, right? My birthday. The personal note said that you couldn't wait to see me again."

"Yes," I paused, frowning at a building. I swore I just saw a shadow... "Usually we meet the deadlines, sometimes even before they approach. But this one..."

"Waaait," she jumped in front of me, stopping me from moving any further. "What do you mean _'but.' _You're coming back to Volterra right?"

"Not until I have this pest's head on a plate."

I saw the flare of surprise on Renesmee's face with my words; clearly she wasn't expecting such a thing to be said from my lips. Had she forgotten what I was like? Well, what I _used_ to be like before I fell in love with her? Because honestly, I had forgotten at one point. Now, I was trying to slither my way into remembering. She shook the expression from her face, and replaced it with one that tug on my heart strings. Yes, I believed I had a heart. Black, cold and unbeating, but I had one and it belonged to her. And right now, she was pulling at it from different angles. Damn her and her unyielding cuteness!

"But it said you couldn't wait to see me again. You can't not, not be there! It'll… It'll…" Renesmee stuck her bottom lip out, it slowly beginning to quiver. The line of her bottom lashes began to shimmer within the dim light, and I practically felt the blow to my chest a thousand times over. Dear god don't freaking cry! I avoided her eyesight for as long as possible, until she managed to put her hands onto my face and _make_ me look at her. "If you're not going back, then neither am I."

"Reny…" I pressed, a sigh leaving me lips.

"No. It's you and I now, remember? I'm here for us. I can sit back and watch as you kick this threats ass, alright? You won't even know I'm here."

Oh, if only that statement were true. But it wasn't. It was far from being the truth. Truth be told, my body was more aware of her being here than it had ever been before. In fact, it felt more alive, yearning and wanting than it ever had. If she stayed… I don't know if I could hold out long enough to get this job finished. But I had to. We weren't sure what this pain in the ass wanted yet, but it was breaking all the rules, and it would not be tolerated. Especially now that it had used it's gift against _me_, of all people. Breaking into my mind? Shuffling through my memories and making me see, feel and hear them as if they were actually happening before me once again? My mind was a sacred place, and not even the great freaking Edward Cullen was brave enough to enter my mind. Except… Maybe that one time when I had let him. But still! No one ever crossed me and lived.

My crimson irises burned into hers, my lips formed into a thin line. For the smallest moments, my eyes fell to her own still pouted lips. God they looked soft…

She seemed to pick up on my wandering eyes, and before I had a chance to whisper: _'No. You're going home.' _Renesmee did the one thing that was able to send me into a mute state, dazed and dazzled all into one. Her lips pressed to mine in the loving, longing, and needing way she possessed, like the first time she had kissed me in the cottage. Where our relationship set off into this whole mess. Right when that mutt interrupted. Only difference was… There were no fleabags here. The lightest of traces of her tongue swept across my bottom lip, pleading for entrance, and I was quick to oblige. My lips parted, and slowly out tongues moved into a small dance. Idly, my own arms had managed to link around her waist, pulling her closer to me, crushing her right against every particle that made me who I was. And yet, it still wasn't close enough.

Her fingers dragged, and played, and pulled at my hair and before I had any knowledge, I had her pinned against the wall, my lips rolling down her jaw and to her neck. I paused for the smallest moments, while she regained her breath – which was coming out in large pants.

"Perfume?" I questioned, keeping my lips near her throat.

"Uh-huh… Aunt… Alice gave me it." She barely managed to whisper out in pants.

"I don't like it. You're natural scent is a lot more alluring…" I ran my tongue across her skin, gaining the shivering reaction I had hoped for. She still reacted to me in the same way. She was still _mine._ Whatever Renesmee had planned on doing here, seducing me into allowing her to stay, might have worked, if I hadn't had the burning perfume to bring me to a halt. Truth be told, Renesmee was my kryptonite, but I still had a hold over her. As strong willed as Renesmee was, she was nothing against me. I knew all the tricks, and the little games. Hell, I had lived long enough to learn them all! To see them all being played out. I wasn't stupid, and I had the upper hand. When it came to this, Reny was defenceless against me.

"Alec…" Renesmee whispered into my ear, and I continued to run my tongue across her throat, hopefully removing the tangy, irritating smell. And quite frankly, it didn't taste too good either.

"Alec…" She repeated, a little more urgently this time. I sighed and pulled my head away, keeping her locked into the wall. My eyes met hers once again, but she wasn't looking at me. If anything, it looked as if she was looking through me. I frowned, and followed her train of sight.

God, damnit.

"I think that makes up for the kiss we missed out on seeing at the apartment." Felix chuckled, humour lacing his deep tone. Beside him, Demetri stood with his eyebrow arched, but a define curve to his pale lips. Another sigh left my lips as I pulled away, allowing Reny her personal space back. He brushed down her shirt while I glared towards the morons.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Exceedingly." Demetri answered, giving a flash of his teeth.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not having the real patience to play any games. Hell, I practically had Renesmee right where I wanted her. She would have given in about going back to Volterra without me for Christ sakes. Now, I'd need to re-do all this with the slight chance of her figuring it out, and then refusing so even then! Worst part, she may even refuse me, merely because I would try seducing her into agreeing with me.

"Jane's freaking out." Felix shrugged his tone somewhat serious. My eyebrow kinked. Freaking out? Well, why wouldn't she? I had basically told her if she tried anything with Renesmee, I'd kill her. Or… Well, make her regret it. I couldn't kill my sister, and I thought she knew that. Clearly not. Felix continued due to my expression. "Not about this, though. I mean, yeah; she started raging the moment you two left, but then she kind of went… Dead-eyed and–"

"Fell?" Renesmee interjected, cutting Felix off. Both pairs of eyes widened, and I frowned down at her also. "Yeah, how did you know?" Felix quipped, taking a small step forward.

"Alec fell too."

"She keeps saying she saw something. Or some… Chick, what was her name again?" Felix frowned, looking towards Demetri, whose lips were pursed while he glanced around. Did he feel something? I did, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Lily." I answered before he had the chance to part his lips. Felix turned is eyes to me and frowned, and surprisingly, he shook his head. "No, but she was mentioned while she was freaking out."

Demetri stood forward, his hands held tightly behind his back. Now I understood why Renesmee had stated we looked like soldiers. Demetri looked as if he were addressing some higher officer. Well, really, he kind of was. "She said she saw a girl named _'Grace.'_"

—xXx—

"Jane, calm down and just tell me what happened."

Jane was pacing. Back and forth, over and over. I had half a mind to try and make her sit, but that would be futile, or I would end up on my ass with the shove she'd give me. Demetri and Felix's figures stood in the doorway, and I was sitting on the arm of a chair, Renesmee resting in the actual chair. Let's just say when I brought her back with me, she had sneered a few times and told me and 'it' to get out. At least now, she was ignoring Renesmee completely, and was seeing some reason.

"I told you!" She snapped, still pacing. "I was about to hurt Felix, or Demetri –" I heard one of them scoff, clearly mocking one another at the fact they were about to get 'hurt' "–and then _she _came into my mind. I wasn't here anymore. I wasn't _me! _I was small, and fragile, and _human._ I was reliving it all, Alec. Don't you remember? The first moment she became my friend? That's what I saw, or relived or whatever!"

You've gotta be kidding me.

_Jane was drawing in the dirt, as usual. Uncaring to the fact she might ruin her dress, and I was resting beside her. Legs crossed and biting into an apple. Mother had said she was going to see where Father was, since she wished to take us to the waters outside of the village. This meant we'd get to see the big gates open! I always loved watching the men pull them open, and the large noises it made. One day, I wanted to grow up and be strong like them. Strong like father, especially! _

"_Ewe, look Alec. A worm!" Jane shrieked, kicking back and pointing into the dirt. And sure enough, there was a worm. I made a small face and picked up a stick and proceeded to prod it. "It looks slimy." Jane commented, keeping close to my side as I poked at the thing._

"_Touch it." I grinned, moving my eyes to meet hers. Her pupils dilated, taking over the rich blue and somehow looking as if her eyes were just black. "NO! It's yucky!" _

"_Jane…" I cooed, picking it up with the stick. "I wish to play with you…" _

"_No Alec! Stop!" She continued to whine, managing to get up and rush away. I was quick to follow, worm on stick, and chasing her around. This went on for around five, perhaps ten minutes, me chanting and singing her name intimidating the animal, while she cried out. That was until I came to a complete halt, seeing a figure just standing there. Her hands pressed together in front of her white dress, hair flowing freely down her shoulder. So black, it was like coal. _

"_Hi." She chirped. _

"_Hi." Jane retaliated, peeking out from behind me. _

"_I'm Grace. What's your name?"_

"_Jane… And this is my big brother Alec."_

_I frowned, keeping a stunned silence. I'd seen this girl before. Playing with the evil ones. The ones who picked on Jane and me. The ones who made no one like us. I didn't like them, I didn't like _her._ But… she was so pretty. _

"_Hi." Grace said again, patting down her dress. "Can I play?" _

"_We're not playing anything." I said quickly. For as long as I can remember, and being seven years old, it was literally my whole life, it had been just Jane and I. No one wanted to play with us, and I liked it like that. Jane was my sister. Mine. _

"_Momma' said lying is bad, Alec!" Jane frowned, stepping around me. "Grace can play too. Alec was just chasing me with a worm."_

"_Ewe." Grace made a small face, causing the two girls to giggle. I let the stick I was holding fall, causing the worm to hit the floor also. It was just a worm for crying out loud! Why were girls so weird! "We should chase _him_ with the worm!" Grace then decided, causing my eyebrows to frown. _

"_What? No. Mothers coming to take us to the waters. We can't play."_

"_You can come with us, if you want too?" Jane then suggested, giving a small bounce. This was all getting too out of hand. I didn't want her to come with us! _

"_Yes!" Grace then grinned, glancing behind her. "I'll just go tell my mama and papa." _

_And with that, the girl skipped off, leaving me frowning towards Jane grinning. _

"_A friend!" Jane chirped, bouncing up to me. "We made a friend."_

"_I don't want her as a friend. She's a girl."_

"_I'm a girl!"_

"_But you're Jane. I don't like her."_

"_Then she's _my_ friend. You can sit and huff and cry all day on your own because I have a friend."_

_I frowned, crossing my arms. This could not be happening. _

"_Stop it, or I'll kiss you." _

"_I don't care. You can't get cooties off your sister."_

"_You heard that off Marek and Todd. It's not real."_

_I shrugged. "So?"_

"_Fine, then I will get Grace to kiss you."_

"_Ewe, no." _

_Jane gave a small smile, and as if by magic – which we weren't allowed to believe in, otherwise you die – Grace came skipping back, giving the all clear that she was allowed to come. She jumped to a stop in front of us, as Jane turned to stand beside me; rather than smile at me in that eerie way she had. "Alec thinks you have cooties!"_

"_What?" Grace gaped, her eyes growing wide. "I don't! Honest! Mama' gave me a flower to wear that made sure I didn't, and if I did, it got rid of it."_

"_Like… Magic?" Jane whispered._

_Grace shook her head. "She picked it from the garden. Every girl wears them." _

_Jane bit into her lip. She didn't have a flower. I could see the panic forming around her, so I quickly took Jane's hand. "You don't have cooties, Janie. I'll get you a flower to make sure."_

_She let out a breath and quickly hugged into me. Graces eyes met with mine, a friendly smile on her lips. Jane let go, and returned her attention to Grace. She placed a hand out, to which Grace took, and she began to pull her towards where we were sitting. The two began to draw together, while I was left to sit in my original space, and watch. _

"_We're going be best friends forever." Jane giggled._

"_Forever and ever!" _

"_Always." I mused, creating patterns in the dirt with my finger. "It is an easier way of saying forever and ever."_

"_Smarty pants." Grace giggled, flicking dirt into my direction. I gave a small laugh, and hugged my legs into my chest. I couldn't help shake the feeling that I was going to be replaced by this girl. I glanced up to see mother coming, holding a basket, which was probably full of food and whatnot for us. Well, at least I would have her to be with when Jane was playing with her new _friend.

I was so insecure. Fearful she was going to steal the only person I would ever have by my side. But I hadn't done anything about it. Instead, I just lurked in the background, and watched in amazement as Jane went on to become somewhat normal. Yes, she still got teased, and I was always there to step up, but Grace had her back also. So, I would gradually step away from time to time. I'd let Jane have her girl time with her friends, and I'd go off and do my own thing. Be that walking around the village, toss stones into the well, or simply sit and watch mother work around our home. Eventually, however, I grew to enjoy the time I got _out_ of the village. The thrill of almost getting caught… It always made life better.

"No one living knows about that!" Jane continued.

"Perhaps it's a gift?" Reny piped, biting into her bottom lip. Jane's eyes snapped to her, and then to me. As if screaming at me to shut her up. I ignored it, none the less, and moved my attention to Renesmee. Her words basically mimicked what I had been thinking. There had to be more than one of them, right? If they were able to hide their track, and brake into our memories to make us re-live them, then surely there had to be more than one. It was the only explanation.

"One that enables you to scroll, so to speak, through one's personal memories, and make it seem as if you are reliving them?"

Reny nodded, letting the hand of the nails she had been nibbling fall onto her crossed legs. "Yeah. I mean it's possible right?"

"We live in a world where there are vampires, shape shifters, moon children and hybrids. Anything is possible." Jane snapped, coming to a halt. "Whoever this person is, getting into my mind, they're dead. I couldn't care less if Aro is interested in this gift. I want them dead."

"Calm down, dear sister." I held out a hand, to which she took. Brushing my thumb across her knuckles, I kept my eyes connected with hers. "Take a deep breath…" She did as I instructed. "And let it out."

Jane breathed, and her shoulder slumped slightly. There, she fell back onto the sofa and let my hand go. She still looked stiff, but she was comfortable. I knew when she wasn't relaxed, and right now; she was somewhat relaxed. I supposed she was merely taking everything in, in a calm matter.

"May I make a suggestion?" Demetri mused, stepping out of the doorway. Felix barely shifted. He was happy with leaning against the wall, his arms crossed.

I arched an eyebrow in his direction, but nodded my head in a swift move.

"Perhaps Felix and I should go out once more to try and pick up a scent once again. I couldn't help but shift the feeling of being watched out in the street."

I pursed my lips, while leaning back to stand. "I felt that also. Alright, you two head out, search the grounds. Anything, report back to us and we shall head out together. If it is more than one, they shan't stand against our numbers."

Demetri nodded swiftly, turning and nudging Felix's arm as he passed. Felix gave a small, sarcastic salute and a smile towards Renesmee, before following his friend and coven member. I suppressed a sigh, finally standing and glancing between the two girls. "Do you want a drink, Reny?"

Renesmee looked up towards me with her perfect irises, a curvatious smile forming on her lips. I took that as a yes. "Can I trust you two to get along?" I moved my attention mainly to Jane, who gave a small scoff but didn't say a word.

As I left the room, I heard Renesmee give a small whisper towards Jane. If I was supposed to hear, I wasn't sure. Judging by the whisper, I doubt I was meant too.

"I don't want to steal him from you, Jane." She whispered. This caused me to stop within the kitchen, just to listen. _Please don't rip her head off, Jane. I love her. _"He's you're brother and he always will be… You don't have to feel threatened by that."

To my surprise, Jane replied.

"I'll just get it out there, so we all know. I don't like you. I don't like your family, and I especially don't like your mother. If you're asking me to be happy about you and him, forget it. It won't happen." There's a surprise. "But…"

But? Did I just hear right?

"I won't kill you, for his sake. I knew he was lying when he said it was a moment of weakness. I know Alec better than what he thinks. Sometimes, better than himself. He cares about you, and for that reason, I'll let you live. But I am _not_ your friend."

Well, I suppose that was her accepting the fact she and I were together? Granted, it wasn't the nicest of 'welcome to the family' but it was a start. Besides, if Renesmee had managed to get me, the uncaring, aloof, would – happily – rip – your – head – off – and – not – think – anything – of it – Alec of the Volturi to care about her, then who's to say she won't be able to warm Jane's heart? I suppose I could only hope.

"We'll see." Renesmee replied, chirpy and light. I couldn't help but smile. It seemed, she too was on my train of thought. This was going to an interesting mission indeed…

* * *

**A/N: **

SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. But meh, I set off to meet Ian Somerhalder in three days. So, I figured I might as well stop your suffering for while I'm away. Give you guys something to mule over.

So, what did you guys think of the flashbacks? Just let you in on a little spoiler, there will be MORE. Consisting of human Alec and Jane, perhaps even ones of Marcus & Caius. ;]

Anyway, how are we all?

Jane's a little bitchy in this, isn't she? But can we really blame her? She's scared she's gonna lose Alec! I would be too. If that fine piece of ass was my brother, I wouldn't want him to be off with other girls! Not incest, of course. But because I'd be in awe I had a brother who's as beautiful as him. (':

NEVER FRET. I have a question for you guys though. I could determine the face of this fic. Should Jane get a love interest? Leave reviews on wither she should or not, and I'm open to suggestions on who, if so. (:

Now, I'm off on holiday! I'll miss you guys! I shall update shortly after I return.

I love you all, my little Corruptedheartians. ;3

– **C.H**


End file.
